


DZIEŃ DOBRY, PSORZE

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 150,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z góry przepraszam za wszelkie niedociągnięcia, od których aż się tu roi, ale po pierwsze, było to jedno z moich pierwszych tłumaczeń, a po drugie, początkowo było tłumaczone na czas teraźniejszy, jak oryginał. Dopiero później przyszło mi do głowy przerobienie na czas przeszły, ale, jak widać, niedociągnięcia pozostały.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning, Teach.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584786) by [dreamofflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofflight/pseuds/dreamofflight). 



CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA  
DESTIEL

 

Rozdział 1

\- Gabrielu, nadal myślę, że to okropny pomysł.  
\- Cassie, nie bądź taki pruderyjny! Wiem, że mama i tata nienawidzą mnie za bycie zagorzałym HO-MO-SEKSUALISTĄ, ale przynajmniej ty mógłbyś mnie wspierać, homofobie jeden!  
Castiel rzucił bratu zaskoczone spojrzenie, ale niższy mężczyzna o piaskowych włosach wyszczerzył się i wzruszył ramionami, dając znać, że tylko sobie kpił. Castiel westchnął i przeczesał sobie dłonią włosy. Ostatnie, czego teraz potrzebował, to Gabriel nazywający go homofobem, gdy stali w kolejce pełnej GEJÓW, by wejść do gej-baru.  
Oczywiście nie był to pomysł Castiela, tylko Gabe`a, aby zabrać gdzieś młodszego, stroniącego od ludzi brata na jego 29 urodziny, ratując go na jeden wieczór z kleszczy jego zaborczej dziewczyny. Gabriel powiedział Meg, że zabiera Castiela na degustację wina ze swoimi przyjaciółmi w Napa. Nie miała pojęcia, że Gabriel tak naprawdę zabierał Castiela do serca San Francisco, prosto do The Haight, drgającego, pulsującego gejowskiego centrum miasta.  
Bar miał dwa piętra i bardziej chyba był klubem. Miał zewnętrzne balkony obwieszone tęczowymi flagami; 4 parkiety grające różne rodzaje muzyki house, tak, że ludzie mogli się niemal rżnąć na betonowej podłodze; taneczne klatki i podesty dla tancerzy go-go oraz 6 barów serwujących dosłownie wszystko. Było też tam coś zwanego „łaźniami”, czyli pokoje na tyłach zapełnione kanapami ze sztucznej skóry, futonami i poduszkami. Ogólnie mówiąc to tam zabierało się kogoś, kogo się niemal przeleciało na parkiecie, by przelecieć naprawdę w warunkach półprywatnych. Albo tam, albo w łazienkach, których rzadko używano w pierwotnym celu.  
Oczywiście Gabriel tego już bratu nie powiedział, kiedy zwabił go na wyjście wieczorem, obiecując mu zaledwie dobrą zabawę z niektórymi swoimi przyjaciółmi, niezłe drinki i przyzwoitą muzykę. Jak dotąd, muzyczna część była zdaniem Castiela niewypałem, który dużo bardziej wolał muzykę klasyczną od tego techno szajsu wylewającego się z otwartych okien, ale nie zamierzał być snobem. Nie, kiedy Gabriel złagodził nieco strój na wieczorne wyjście i nosił tylko obcisłe dżinsy zamiast przylegających jak druga skóra, oraz prosty biały podkoszulek zamiast czegoś wściekle różowego i graficznego, w czym się najpierw pokazał. Cas zdołał go namówić do przebrania się ofiarując mu własny ciuch, aby czuć się w obecności Gabriela nieco swobodniej.  
Było wystarczająco źle, gdy starszy brat był zagorzałym gejem, było czymś jeszcze gorszym mieć za rodziców zaprzysięgłych katolików, którzy przynajmniej dwa razy do roku próbowali wysyłać Gabriela do „centrów odwykowych” dla gejów. Boże Narodzenia i Wielkanoce były parodiami pełnymi kłótni. Ale nic nie można było zrobić, skoro ani rodzice, ani Gabriel nie zamierzali się zmienić, a Castiel nie był pewien, czy którakolwiek ze stron powinna. Nie był homofobem i uważał, że to dobrze, że jego brat był, jaki był… taki się urodził i nie było w tym nic złego. Rodzice patrzyli na wszystko przez pryzmat wiary i nie musieli tego zmieniać. Castiel po prostu uważał, że to nie było fair, iż wywierali presję na Gabriela, ale jeden jedyny raz, gdy poruszył ten temat, jego rodzice natychmiast wysnuli wniosek, że i on był gejem, a fala wstydu, która przebiegła mu przez ciało, kazała mu niezwłocznie zakończyć temat okrzykiem „NIE, oczywiście, że nie!” Twarz Gabriela po tych słowach wyrażała najwyższy ból i brat nie odzywał się do niego przez około tydzień, ale nigdy więcej o tym nie rozmawiali.  
Castiel był rodzinnym rozjemcą, koił zszargane nerwy, więc nie zaskakiwało, że w życiu codziennym był absolutnie bezwolny. Prawdopodobnie w taki właśnie sposób związał się z Meg jako swoją dziewczyną-współlokatorką. Lubiła kontrolować, była zaborcza i niewiarygodnie niepewna. Wszystko musiało się kręcić wokół niej albo czuła się ignorowana, posuwając się do niegrzeczności i okrucieństwa. Jeden raz, gdy Castiel wyszedł po pracy w szkole średniej, w której uczył, z kolegami-nauczycielami, Meg dostała szału, rzucając przedmiotami i wrzeszcząc, że Castiel ją zdradza i że jej nie kocha. Na tym się skończyło.  
Teraz, stojąc w kolejce do klubu razem z bratem, rozsądnie ubrany w dżinsy, solidne buty i czarną zapinaną koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami, wsuniętą w spodnie dla uniknięcia przypadkowych rąk, naprawdę poczuł się… lepiej. Miło było gdzieś wyjść, nawet do gej-baru. Przynajmniej, gdyby Meg jakimś cudem odkryła, że poszli do baru zamiast na degustację wina, nie mogłaby go oskarżyć o podrywanie dziewczyn. Wszystkie dziewczyny tutaj były prawdopodobnie bardziej zainteresowane innymi dziewczynami, i to mu pasowało. Castiel przyszedł tu tylko na drinka, pogadać z potencjalnymi nowymi znajomymi i może zatańczyć… jeśli Gabriel wystarczająco by go upił.  
\- Odpręż się, Cassie, denerwujesz mnie!  
\- Jestem odprężony, Gabe. Naprawdę.  
Uśmiechnął się, jego niebieskie oczy rozbłysły, w kącikach oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki, a w policzkach dołeczki. Gabriel wyszczerzył się do niego, jego złote oczy zamigotały złośliwie i kilka chwil później, płacąc 15 dolarów za wstęp, byli już wewnątrz baru, niemal natychmiast głuchnąc od muzyki. Gabriel rozejrzał się wokół i zauważył przy barze swoich przyjaciół, złapał Castiela za rękę i poprowadził go w tłum.

\- Jeszcze jednego!  
Dean Winchester pochylił się nad ladą. Uśmiechnął się do Jake`a, dzisiejszego barmana na najwyższym piętrze The Haight, i zlizał ostatnią kroplę drinka z ust. Noc była jeszcze młoda, ale jak na razie było dobrze. Dean bywał tu niemal codziennie w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy. Na szczęście w klubach nocnych zawsze działo się tak samo – dobrze wyglądasz, dostajesz się do środka, w większości przypadków nawet za darmo. Dean był po imieniu z ochroniarzami, tancerzami, barmanami i właścicielami klubu. Oznaczało to, że obecnie nie płacił za zbyt wiele.  
Jake przesunął po ladzie kolejny kieliszek alkoholu, a Dean mrugnął do niego, oddalił się od baru i podszedł do poręczy. Przecisnął się między dwiema zażarcie obściskującymi się parami i spojrzał na scenerię poniżej. Była piątkowa noc i w klubie panował ścisk, jak praktycznie każdego dnia tygodnia. Dean sączył drinka, wodząc spojrzeniem po tłumie. Zauważył kilku facetów, którzy zdawali się być warci jego czasu, ale nic, co by zatrzymało mu serce i przyspieszyło krew w żyłach.  
Westchnął i odwrócił się, opróżnił szklankę jednym haustem i z trzaskiem odstawił na ladę, po czym zszedł na parter. Zauważył innego stałego bywalca, Gabriela Jakośtam, tańczącego w pobliżu baru z jakimś innym, wyraźnie sztywnym gościem, i zdecydował się przynajmniej przywitać. Ale wtedy jego towarzysz odwrócił się i Dean zamarł w pół ruchu. Niebieskie oczy rozświetlone tysiącami świateł migających w klubie odwzajemniły spojrzenie i Deanowi nagle zaschło w ustach.  
Facet odwrócił się i Dean zauważył, że pozwalał swoim oczom błądzić po ciele nieznajomego. Mężczyzna był smukły, ale pod prostą czarną koszulą Dean odgadywał odpowiednią ilość mięśni. Miał bladą skórę, co powodowało, że jego czarne, rozczochrane włosy i pełne, różowe usta wyróżniały się jeszcze bardziej. Dean ruszył się wreszcie oblizując wargi, okrążył ich nieco i usiadł na jednym z barowych stołków. Jedno było pewne – chciał pogadać z tym gościem, do diabła, miał całą listę rzeczy, które chciałby mu zrobić, ale nie z Gabrielem wręcz przywiązanym do niego.  
Okazja nadarzyła się szybciej, niż myślał, kiedy jakiś facet wyciągnął Gabriela na parkiet, a Niebieskooki został sam przy barze. Dean uśmiechnął się na widok jego twarzy, pełnej niezręczności i zwykłego strachu. Wstał i przecisnął się przez tłum, aż wreszcie stanął tuż obok niego.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytał bezpośrednio i położył rękę na jego dłoni, uśmiechając się uspokajająco na widok zmieszania na twarzy tego gościa. – Szukasz zabawy? - Niebieskooki po prostu zamrugał, raz, potem drugi, po czym rumieniec rozlał mu się na twarzy sprawiając, że wyglądał – o ile to możliwe – jeszcze cudowniej. Dean pochylił się bardziej, oblizał wargi i musnął nimi ucho nieznajomego. - Myślę, że właśnie ją znalazłeś.  
Poczuł, jak drugi mężczyzna zadrżał po tych słowach, i odsunął się z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem, niechętnie zabierając dłoń z jego ręki. Odwrócił się i odszedł nie mówiąc nic więcej. Liścik, który zostawił na serwetce pod drinkiem mężczyzny, powinien zrobić resztę.

Gabriel kupował mu drinka za drinkiem i w chwili obecnej Castiel miał nieco problemów z rozpoznawaniem, którzy ludzie byli znajomymi Gabriela, a którzy niesamowicie przyjaznymi, przypadkowymi ludźmi, kiedy więc ktoś podszedł do niego i zaczął mówić, pierwszą myślą Castiela było, że był to jeden z przyjaciół Gabriela.  
Ale w chwili, w której spojrzał w górę, dech uwiązł mu w gardle i wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to się nie przewrócić. Ten chłopiec, nie… mężczyzna, ponieważ miał zarost, silną linię ramion i zdecydowanie już wyszedł z okresu dojrzewania… ten mężczyzna był najpiękniejszą osobą, jaką Castiel w życiu widział. Serce mu stanęło, gdy zielonooki cud uśmiechnął się do niego, drażniąc go swoimi słowami i dotykając go ciepłą dłonią, ale Castiel nie słyszał tego przez dudniącą muzykę. W głowie miał tylko „O mój Boże, jest piękny… jakim cudem mężczyźni mają prawo tak wyglądać… nic nie rozumiem”  
Zarumienił się intensywnie, gdy mężczyzna pochylił się niżej, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie usłyszał z jego wypowiedzi ani słowa.  
\- Myślę, że właśnie ją znalazłeś – rzekł mu do ucha głęboki głos, a delikatne muśnięcie warg na uchu wywołało w nim dreszcze. Castielowi ponownie zaparło dech, kiedy sobie uświadomił, że na twarzy odsuwającego się właśnie mężczyzny widniała istna galaktyka piegów, zaś arogancki, wręcz zadziorny uśmiech, który rzucił mu ten przystojniak, wytrącił go z równowagi tak, że musiał złapać się baru, aby nie upaść.  
Nieznajomy odszedł, a Castiel zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, iż gapił mu się na tyłek, doskonale podkreślony ciasnymi dżinsami. Castiel oblizał usta i pokręcił głową; myśli szaleńczo krążące mu po głowie nie były dla niego normalne. Absolutnie nie były. Kurwa, potrzebował kolejnego drinka, to nie było… w porządku. Odwrócił się do swojego stojącego na barze drinka i podniósł go z zamkniętymi oczami, by wychylić go duszkiem. Otwarł je ponownie odstawiając drinka z powrotem na bar. Coś na dnie szklanki przyciągnęło jego uwagę, więc uniósł ją do oczu, by zerknąć do środka.  
Znajdowała się tam wiadomość naskrobana na serwetce, przyklejona do dna skroploną parą i poplamiona lepkim, bursztynowym płynem. Tusz rozmazywał się pod wpływem wilgoci, ale wiadomość wyróżniała się głośno i wyraźnie, a każde słowo posłało falę wstrząsów w lędźwie Castiela.  
„ZERŻNIJ MNIE” – głosiła. Castiel przełknął ciężko usiłując pozbyć się kluchy w gardle. Przywołał barmana i wskazał na serwetkę, ale barman uniósł ręce i pokręcił głową, otwierając szeroko oczy w klasycznym geście obronnym „to nie ja!” Castiel się tego obawiał. Zadygotał, ponownie rozglądając się po tłumie, usiłując znowu zauważyć tego wspaniałego mężczyznę, szukając tych dobrze umięśnionych ramion i migoczących, zielonych jak mech oczu, ale nigdzie go nie dostrzegł.  
„Muszę mu powiedzieć, że jestem zajęty… i hetero” – pomyślał Castiel i z tą myślą w głowie złapał serwetkę i ruszył na tyły klubu, bo właśnie gdzieś tam mężczyzna zniknął kilka chwil wcześniej.

Dean czuł na ciele spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny, gdy przepychał się przez tłum w stronę łaźni. Zatrzymał się przy wejściu, rozglądając dookoła, jego oczy szukały i z radosnym zadowoleniem znalazły wreszcie obiekt pożądania. Niebieskooki podążał za nim, twarz miał silnie zaczerwienioną, a usta – Boże, te usta – lekko rozchylone. Dean nie pozwolił mu się złapać i wszedł do ciemnego pokoju, zanim najnowsza zdobycz podeszła bliżej. Dean wiedział, jak się tam poruszać i szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że drugi mężczyzna nie miał o tym pojęcia, więc zamiast bawić się w kotka i myszkę zatrzymał się po kilku metrach, spoglądając przez ramię i zauważając tuż za sobą swojego prześladowcę. Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko, obrócił się i zarzucił mu rękę na szyję, po czym przyciągnął go bliżej, by odetchnąć jego zapachem. Jego zapach był upajający niczym afrodyzjak, coś, co Dean w klubie ledwo rozpoznał.  
\- Widzisz? Nie jest to dużo lepsze niż picie… w samotności?  
Ostatnie słowa wręcz tchnął w ucho mężczyzny, czując, jak drżał on po każdej sylabie, i uśmiechnął się do siebie. O tak, zapowiadała się niezła zabawa…

Castielowi spociły się dłonie, gdy poczuł, jak drugi mężczyzna przyciągał go bliżej, a ta bliskość uświadomiła mu, że był naprawdę niższy i wątlejszy od tego drugiego. Ta wiedza sprawiła, że dostał dreszczy, ale nie wiedział, czemu. Dał wreszcie radę odsunąć się wystarczająco, by spojrzeć przelotnie w oczy drugiego mężczyzny, a ciało szumiało mu energią. Z tak bliska wyczuł zapach drugiego, zagłuszający stęchły odór alkoholu i seksu w powietrzu, coś świeżego jak cytrusy, może świeżo ścięta trawa albo lemoniada. Ten słodki zapach sprawił, że całe ciało mu zamrowiło, i pokręcił głową, usiłując sformułować słowa, które musiał wypowiedzieć.  
Castiel podniósł serwetkę, przeniósł wzrok z niej na Deana i wreszcie dał radę odezwać się głosem jeszcze grubszym niż zwykle, niby żwir ocierającym się o kręgosłup Deana.  
\- Czy to twoje?

Dean jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął po słowach drugiego mężczyzny i zrobił swoją najlepszą „nie-mam-pojęcia-o-czym-mówisz” minę.  
\- A jak ci się wydaje? – powiedział, celując fałszywie niewinnym spojrzeniem w pocącego się przed nim mężczyznę. Nie dał mu jednak czasu na odpowiedź, zresztą nie sądził, by był on w stanie odpowiedzieć, bo głośne jęki i sapania wokół wydawały się go rozpraszać, podobnie jak słabe dudnienie muzyki i bezwstydna inwazja Deana na jego przestrzeń osobistą. - Powiem ci, co o tym myślę… myślę… że jesteś mną zainteresowany… - kontynuował, wyszeptując każde słowo przy ciepłej twarzy Castiela – …dlatego tu za mną poszedłeś… – Dean urwał i pochyliwszy głowę musnął ustami kawałek skóry, w którym spotykały się szyja i ramię; zszokowane sapnięcie było słodkie jak miód. – Myślę też… że jesteś zmęczony powolnym i spokojnym działaniem…  
Przy ostatnich słowach dłoń Deana gładko zsunęła się po ciele Castiela i spoczęła na widocznym wybrzuszeniu spodni.

Castielowi opadła szczęka, a jego usta ułożyły się w okrągłe „O” po nagłym dotyku na erekcji, z której nie zdawał sobie sprawy. W głowie mu szumiało od alkoholu, a wszystko wokół niego stopiło się z tłem za wyjątkiem mężczyzny przed nim, którego imienia nie znał. Biodra zadrżały mu pod dłonią Deana, a oczy zamknęły się na chwilkę. Serwetka upadła na brudną podłogę w chwili, w której Castiel instynktownie rozwarł dłoń.  
\- Ch… cholera…  
Przełknął ciężko i ponownie otwarł oczy, widząc w głowie przelotny obraz skrzywionej twarzy Meg. Castiel złapał Deana za nadgarstki i marszcząc się popchnął go na najbliższą ścianę, po czym przytrzymał go tam, przyszpilając go do tejże ściany swoimi rękami, a ciałem znajdując się ledwie kilka cali od ciała Deana.  
\- N…Nie… To… To nie dlatego tu jestem…  
Boże, z tej odległości mógł widzieć idealnie łukowate usta mężczyzny, niczym błysk czerwieni okolony zarostem. Kurwa, był piękny. Zadziorny uśmiech na twarzy Deana posłał kolejną falę pragnienia do fiuta Castiela. Castiel przełknął ponownie i odsunął się od Deana o kilka cali.

Dean sapnął z zaskoczeniem, gdy Castiel przycisnął go do ściany, trzymając nadgarstki nieruchomo przy jego głowie. Przechylił nieco głowę, podążając za spojrzeniem Castiela spoczywającym na jego ustach, i oblizał je sugestywnie.  
\- Możemy pograć w tę grę, jeśli tego chcesz… ale mógłbyś też puścić moje ręce, a ja bym ci possał… chcesz wiedzieć, jak dobrze by było czuć moje usta na twoim fiucie? Jak dobrze by to wyglądało? Chciałbyś popatrzeć, prawda? - Dean uśmiechnął się, widząc mężczyznę nagle wciągającego powietrze, i poczuł, że chwyt na nadgarstkach osłabł; opuścił dłonie pozwalając im błądzić po torsie Castiela, bawiąc się guzikami i ześlizgując je, by pociągnąć za krawędź jego koszuli. - No dalej, złotko, wiem, że mnie pragniesz…

Castiel oddychał drżąco, oczy zaszły mu żądzą, gdy patrzył na tego wspaniałego mężczyznę przed sobą niemal rozbierającego się i pochylonego; każdy jego najdrobniejszy ruch ociekał seksem. Przełknął ciężko i zadrżał, gdy dłonie Deana wyciągnęły mu koszulę ze spodni, szorstki dotyk tkaniny na skórze wywołał u niego gęsią skórkę.  
\- Naprawdę… mój brat… Gabe czeka… - głos mu się załamał, gdy to powiedział, zupełnie, jakby ostry żwir blokował mu struny głosowe.

Dean uniósł dłoń, objął dłoń Castiela spoczywającą teraz na jego policzku, i odwrócił głowę, by przycisnąć do niej usta.  
\- Zaufaj mi, złotko… Gabe jest dużym chłopcem… sam znajdzie sobie rozrywkę… - przesunął lekko językiem po ciepłej skórze, czując, jak Castiel zadygotał, a jego dłoń zadrżała. - Musisz wiedzieć o mnie jedno: potrafię być bardzo uparty, jeśli czegoś pragnę… a pragnę ciebie.  
To powiedziawszy Dean zrobił krok do przodu przyciągając Castiela i przykrywając jego usta swoimi. Prze niemal nieskończoną chwilę drugi mężczyzna stał sztywno i całkowicie nieruchomo. Dean przytulił się mocniej, ssąc jego dolną wargę; dłonie luźno spoczywały na biodrach Castiela.

 

Całe ciało Castiela zesztywniało, gdy Dean go pocałował, zupełnie, jakby krew w jego ciele na moment przestała krążyć, po czym zaczęła w odwrotnym kierunku. Zamiast do mózgu, trafiła prosto do właściwego miejsca i już tam została. Castiel zadygotał i jęknął pod pocałunkiem, obejmując dłońmi twarz Deana, i również postąpił krok naprzód. Przycisnął drugiego mężczyznę do ściany i zamknął oczy.  
Pieprzyć wszystko, nic innego się w tej chwili nie liczyło poza tymi pełnymi ustami, twardymi mięśniami i sztywną linią fiuta drugiego mężczyzny. Castiel pchnął biodrami w stronę bioder Deana. Przełknął z trudem, z ust uleciało mu ciche westchnienie, gdy otwarł je i pocałował Deana głęboko; biodra rozpoczęły powolne, nieustające ocieranie. To była sprawka alkoholu, nic innego. Rozkosz, która narastała mu w ciele; mrowienie w ustach i głębokie, pożądliwe pulsowanie w członku – to wszystko było winą alkoholu współdziałającego z jego ciałem, napędzane dodatkowo tym cudem stojącym przed nim. Jakby ktoś podpalił kałużę alkoholu – bum, wybuch, snop iskier i płomienie, a w głowie Castiela wirowało. Nie słyszał nic więcej, tylko głos, który zagłuszał wszystko inne, jego własny głos, głośny, szorstki i przeciągły.  
\- Na osobności.

Dean czuł pod plecami zimną ścianę, czuł dłonie Castiela na swojej twarzy, jego ciało tulące się do niego i jego usta na swoich. Jęknął cicho, wsuwając język do ust Castiela i znajdując jego odpowiednik. Niecałe dziesięć sekund później pożerali się nawzajem; z głów uleciały wszystkie myśli, a umysły skupiły się na TU i TERAZ.  
„Wiedziałem” – pomyślał Dean i uśmiechnął się pod pocałunkiem, ale Castiel całować nie przestał, mimo własnego żądania prywatności. W końcu Dean odsunął się wystarczająco, aby to przerwać, złapał drugiego mężczyznę za rękę i pociągnął go za sobą. Po kilku próbach znaleźli wreszcie pusty pokój; Dean wepchnął towarzysza do środka i drzwi się za nimi zatrzasnęły. W jednym z narożników stała skórzana kanapa, ale jeszcze nie zwrócili na nią prawdziwej uwagi. Zamiast tego Niebieskooki wrócił w przestrzeń osobistą Deana i pchnął go na zamknięte drzwi, co wywołało niski jęk w gardle młodszego mężczyzny.  
\- Jak… jak ci na imię? – wydyszał Dean między szaleńczymi pocałunkami, skubiąc dolną wargę mężczyzny. – Muszę… wiedzieć, co krzyczeć, gdy… gdy mnie będziesz rżnął…

Castiel drżał pod wpływem oddechu Deana na sobie; tego, jak tamten pytał go o imię, i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że szepnął „Castiel”, zbyt nieprzytomny od alkoholu i żądzy, by trudzić się wymyślaniem fałszywego imienia. Pomyślał słabo, że później mógłby tego pożałować, ale sama myśl o tym wspaniałym mężczyźnie krzyczącym jego imię wzbudziła kolejną falę rozkoszy w jego ciele i posłała ją wzdłuż kręgosłupa aż w dół brzucha. Wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to szarpnąć lekko koszulkę młodszego mężczyzny zamiast ją z niego zedrzeć.  
\- Twoje… twoje imię? – wysapał Castiel, w międzyczasie ściągając Deanowi koszulkę przez głowę i rzucając ją na kanapę za sobą; palce zawahały mu się przez chwilę, po czym zaczęły ślizgać się po gładkich płaszczyznach mięśni, natychmiast odkrywając, że było to dla niego miłe uczucie, nie zaś dziwne. Sposób, w jaki ciało Deana odpowiadało na jego dotyk, był uzależniający, każdy rwący się oddech i pchnięcie bioder sprawiały, że Castiel czuł się bardziej pijany, a wir w głowie z trudem pozwalał mu widzieć w tej chwili coś więcej, niż twarz Deana. - Boże… jesteś piękny…  
Zatrzymał się na chwilę, oddychając, by popatrzeć na idealnie ułożone włosy i stwardniałe od pracy ciało. Widok tego mężczyzny zapierał dech w piersiach, a Castiel miał go tej nocy… przynajmniej na następną godzinę. Pochylił się, złożył usta na szyi mężczyzny i jęknął, wciągając jego zapach i smak.

\- Cas… Castiel? - uśmiech Deana zastąpiło sapnięcie, gdy nabrzmiałe od pocałunków usta zaczęły ssać mu szyję. Podniósł ręce i położył je na ramionach Castiela próbując stać pewnie, gdy drugi mężczyzna wciąż go całował, skubiąc i liżąc jego ciepłą skórę. - Mmm… nie tak źle, Cas… - Dean jęknął czując zęby, delikatnie, lecz namiętnie wbijające mu się w obojczyk. - Dean… Jestem… jestem Dean… - biodra mu drgały pod wpływem nieustającego dotyku, z gardła Castiela dobiegały niskie pomruki, usta całowały go zaborczo. Jego głos, Boże… nawet gdyby Castiel nie był tak przystojny, seksowny i wspaniały (niemal brakło mu słów, by go odpowiednio opisać), jak był, Dean wciąż by go pragnął. Miało to jakiś związek z jego głosem; ten głęboki, szorstki dźwięk sprawiał, że Dean twardniał wręcz niemożliwie bardziej. - O Boże… Cas, proszę…  
Zazwyczaj nie bywał błagającym typem… ale to… o dobry Panie… tylko się całowali i obściskiwali, a Dean już był przerażony, że mógłby dojść w spodnie jak jakiś pieprzony małolat.

Castiel oblizał usta i odsunął się od szyi Deana. Przesunął dłońmi w dół po bokach mężczyzny i ścisnął go w talii, po czym popchnął ich w stronę kanapy. Usiadł na kanapie i wciągnął Deana na kolana, wracając do mocnego całowania; ramionami otoczył mu talię, a jego biodra kołysały się szukając tarcia i dotyku.  
Jakiekolwiek rozsądne mysli już dawno wyleciały mu z głowy. Sposób, w jaki Dean go błagał, podpalił Castielowi krew, a ciało już go bolało od niespełnienia. W starzeniu się przynajmniej jedna rzecz była dobra – był w stanie wstrzymywać się dłużej, i chociaż tego pragnął, nie czuł żadnej presji, nie ryzykował, że dojdzie w spodnie, przynajmniej na razie. Tyle, że ciało Deana sprawiało, iż twardniał jeszcze bardziej; sapnięcia ulatujące z obrzmiałych ust wywoływały w nim dreszcze i unosiły mu włosy na karku. Castiel zadrżał i przesunął dłonią w dół pleców Deana, ocierając się ze zdyszanym jękiem o jego tyłek.  
\- Dean…

Dean jęknął, gdy Castiel przejechał mu paznokciami po plecach, czując zarys jego twardego fiuta wbijający mu się w tyłek.  
\- Chryste… Cas…  
Mocno odwzajemnił pocałunek; języki walczyły o dominację, ale Dean poddał się aż za szybko. Tu nie chodziło o zwycięstwo czy porażkę – chodziło o to, czy Dean będzie miał okazję poczuć w sobie pulsujący członek Castiela, zanim dojdzie, czy też nie. Chłopak jęknął ponownie, po czym odsunął się i osunął na podłogę przed Castielem, łapiąc go za uda i rozdzielając je. Znalazł guzik od spodni Casa i chwilę później je ściągnął.  
Pochylając się Dean omiótł gorącym oddechem cienki materiał białych bokserek Casa, wodząc ustami po zarysach twardego fiuta pod spodem. Kiedy ściągnął również bokserki, popatrzył przez chwilę, przyglądając się, jak wilgotny członek Castiela przylegał mu do brzucha, zaczerwieniony, pulsujący, gotowy. Dean nie mógł już dłużej czekać. Pochylił się ponownie, na próbę polizał czubek, po czym wziął go w siebie; usta zawinęły się ciasno wokół gorącego ciała.  
Na ułamek sekundy jego racjonalny umysł przedarł się przez mgłę alkoholu i pożądania, ale gdy tylko usta Deana dotknęły jego fiuta, głos rozsądku zginął zduszony niskimi jękami Castiela.  
\- O Boże… D… Dean…  
To było fantastyczne uczucie, znaleźć się w czyichś gorących, wilgotnych ustach. Meg nie lubiła robić lodów i w ciągu 7 miesięcy ich związku Castiel mógł te otrzymane policzyć na palcach jednej ręki; nie byli też tego tak absolutnie spragnieni. Dean brał go w siebie, jakby konał z głodu, a Castiel mógł mu dać dokładnie to, czego on potrzebował, po prostu dzięki wystarczająco mocnemu ssaniu. Jego biodra drgnęły w kierunku ust zielonookiego mężczyzny i Cas znowu jęknął powoli, niemal zaszlochał, gdy Dean wciągnął go jeszcze głębiej. Obsunął dłoń, by złapać krótkie włosy Deana, ledwie wystarczające na garść, ale Castiel wziął je i delikatnie pociągnął. Oczy mu się zacisnęły, a usta otwarły się ze zniecierpliwionym „Kurwa”, zaledwie wyszeptanym w ich poza tym cichym pokoju. 

„Nie” – pomyślał Dean uśmiechając się z fiutem Castiela w ustach – „KURWA nie oddaje w pełni tego, jakie to jest kurewsko fantastyczne!”  
Zamknął oczy i wziął Castiela głębiej, czując, jak drgały mu biodra, a dłonie zaciskały się mocniej na jego włosach. Dean nie miał dość tego, dość Casa. Przesunął językiem wzdłuż jego fiuta i odsunał się nieco. Spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę, wyglądającego jak wrak i z rozczochranymi włosami. Cas odwzajemnił spojrzenie spod półprzymkniętych powiek.  
\- No dalej – kusił Dean, zlizując sobie wilgoć z ust, podczas gdy jedna z dłoni otaczała podstawę fiuta Castiela – zerżnij mnie w usta.

Ciało Castiela zagroziło przegrzaniem, gdy najpierw zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, a potem podporządkował kuszącemu rozkazowi Deana. Złapał chłopaka za kark i ponownie przyciągnął go do swojego penisa. Castiel zaczął powoli, ale wkrótce rytm przybrał na sile i przyspieszył. Było zupełnie jak w jakiejś fantazji, w której nieświadomie brał udział, a Dean przyjmował go z taką łatwością.  
\- O… Boże… twoje usta… k… kurwa… - Cas wyprężył biodra dygocząc lekko, gdy fala rozkoszy przetoczyła się przez jego ciało. Przytrzymał Deana w dole z nosem wciśniętym w swoje ciało i po prostu oddychał, a przynajmniej próbował, bo dech zamierał mu w gardle. Zaraz potem Castiel puścił kark Deana i sapnął, patrząc na niego z góry. - Chodź tu…  
Głos miał bardziej schrypnięty niż wcześniej, a usta wilgotne od oblizywania, gdy spoglądał na muskularną postać klęczącą przed sobą, z zielonymi oczami lśniącymi w przyciemnionym świetle pokoju, zaledwie wystarczająco jasnym, by widzieć, pochodzącym z pojedynczego kinkietu na ścianie przy drzwiach.

Dean lubił obserwować, jak jego partner tracił kontrolę; lubił zgadywać dokładny moment, w którym tamten dojdzie. Ale Castiel nie doszedł, jeszcze nie. Dean był tak naprawdę pod wrażeniem – miał już wielu niepewnych nowicjuszy i normalnie jeden lodzik by wystarczył. Castiel był jednak inny; było to dość oczywiste od pierwszej chwili, więc Dean posłuchał tego polecenia, podciągnął się w górę i wreszcie stanął przed Casem.  
Czekał, chcąc się upewnić, że Cas obserwował go intensywnie, po czym zaczął rozpinać spodnie. Zrzucił je, a następnie zdjął też obcisłe czarne slipy. Całkowicie nagi postąpił naprzód i zakołysał się nad nogami Castiela, dopóki nie znalazł się tuż nad członkiem mężczyzny. Opuszczając się w dół musnął ustami usta Castiela, całując go łagodnie, ale desperacko. Kiedy się odsunął, ich oczy spotkały się, a Deanowi niemal stanęło serce.  
\- Cas, proszę… chcę cię poczuć w środku…

Castiel drżał, przesuwając dłońmi po bokach Deana i obejmując jego pośladki, ściskając jędrne ciało i zachwycając się ich siłą. Czuł dreszcze w całym ciele, a pijacka mgiełka ustąpiła nieco pod wpływem tego, o co poprosił go Dean.  
\- Czy masz… zabezpieczenie? – wydusił z siebie i zarumienił się wściekle, bo musiał to powiedzieć na głos.  
Cas przesunął dłonią po szczelinie między pośladkami, zbliżając palce, ale nie dotykając wejścia. Druga dłoń ślizgała się wokół, zawahała, wreszcie otoczyła fiuta Deana; mężczyzna kciukiem starł krople płynu z czubka, aby nawilżyć dłoń, po czym zaczął go pocierać. Cas obserwował, patrzył na drżące mięśnie brzucha i trzęsące się uda.

Dean zatracił zdolność logicznego myślenia. To, jak Cas na niego patrzył, dotykał go łagodnie i czule, jakby on był czymś cennym, wartym miłości; jak go wręcz czcił… Dean wzruszył ramionami po tej głupiej myśli i poczuł, że osłabły mu kolana, gdy Cas nieśmiało otoczył palcami jego erekcję. Zamknął oczy i mocno zacisnął usta, próbując zatrzymać w środku zawstydzająco głośne jęki.  
\- Tylna… kieszeń… - wydyszał wreszcie w odpowiedzi na pytanie Casa.  
Poczuł, jak drugi mężczyzna się poruszył, słyszał jego szamotanie się, a potem Cas był z powrotem, pocierając go dłonią i całując w szyję. Dean cały drżał, gdy otwarł oczy i wziął prezerwatywę z rąk Casa, odchylając się nieco, by mieć lepszy widok. Nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego nakładając gumkę na fiuta Castiela, oblizując się na ten widok i w przewidywaniu tego, co ma zaraz nadejść. Chciał go ujeżdżać; chciał być na górze; chciał, aby tamten widział jego ruchy; chciał zobaczyć, jak Cas skręcał się pod nim. Boże, na samą myśl o tym Dean dygotał z pragnienia. Wziął głęboki wdech i ustawił się czując członek Castiela napierający nieco na jego wejście, po czym opuścił się na niego, powoli i pewnie.  
Było idealnie.  
Dean ujrzał zaskoczenie na twarzy Castiela, szok i zmieszanie, wkrótce zastąpione rozkoszą i żądzą, a kiedy już wziął go w siebie całkowicie, to opadł na moment, by dotknąć torsem jego torsu i przez chwilę po prostu czuć.  
\- Cas… Cas…

Nawilżona gumka była idealna, a Cas przez chwilę dziękował w myślach producentom, zanim umysłu nie wypaliła mu czysta rozkosz, spopielająca go od wewnątrz pod wpływem ciasnego żaru otaczającego jego fiuta. Zgrzytnął zębami i wręcz wysyczał imię Deana, łkając lekko, gdy mężczyzna ześlizgnął się w dół. Niczego takiego wcześniej nie doświadczył; uczucia ciasności tak potężnej, że bał się, iż od tego zemdleje.  
Kiedy Dean się pochylił, Castiel nie zdołał się oprzeć i szybko objął ramionami dolną część jego pleców. Ścisnął ich ciała i zaczął się delikatnie poruszać wewnątrz Deana.  
\- Dean…  
Wydawało się, że tylko tyle Cas był w stanie teraz powiedzieć. Dławił się każdym innym słowem, gdy wodził ustami po linii szczęki Deana aż do jego ust, zagarniając je z gardłowym jękiem. Jego ciało reagowało gładko, i niemal zanim zdołał o tym pomyśleć, biodra ruszyły się w górę i w dół, i znowu w górę, ślizgając się o cal w jedną i w drugą stronę wewnątrz ciasnego gorąca.  
\- Och… B-Boże… Dean…

„Niezłe podsumowanie” – pomyślał Dean, ale nic nie powiedział. Mógł jedynie oddychać i czuć, i słuchać cichych sapnięć Castiela. A wtedy on zaczął się ruszać… i Dean stracił kontrolę. Wygiął plecy w łuk, a z ust uleciał mu niski jęk, gdy odrzucił głowę i zaczął ruszać biodrami. Castiel poruszał się w powolnym, wręcz torturującym rytmie i chociaż Dean był przyzwyczajony do obchodzenia się z nim szorstko i bezlitośnie, to było coś doskonałego. Wychodził naprzeciw pchnięciom Casa własnymi ruchami i nieco zmienił ustawienie bioder, więc kiedy Castiel wbił się w niego kolejny raz, koniuszek jego fiuta prześlizgnął się po jego czułym punkcie i Dean zobaczył gwiazdy. Imię drugiego mężczyzny rozbrzmiewało jękiem w tym poza tym cichym pokoju i Dean poczuł, jak tempo rosło. Castiel wbijał się w niego szybciej i mocniej i Dean już nie mógł kontrolować swego głosu. Im szybciej Cas poruszał się wewnątrz niego, tym głośniej Dean jęczał, aż wreszcie był dygoczącą, wijącą się masą.  
\- Cas… nie mogę… o Boże…  
Kolana mu zmiękły i przez chwilę, gdy opadł na Castiela, był zszokowany, bo to się nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło. Czuł, jak Castiel się ruszył, wyślizgując się z jego ciała, i niemal zapłakał nad utratą tarcia i niesamowitego uczucia wypełnienia. Cas łagodnie złapał go za ramię i odwrócił, dopóki Dean nie leżał rozłożony pod nim i mógł go widzieć unoszącego się nad nim. Kiedy mężczyzna z powrotem wślizgnął się do środka, Dean niemal zakwilił, przygryzając wargi i zamykając oczy.

Cas musiał dotykać Deana, złapać jego tyłek i zobaczyć, jak pod naciskiem bielała mu skóra; patrzeć, jak ciało pod nim drżało z rozkoszy, jaką on, Castiel, dawał innemu mężczyźnie. Miał gdzieś z tyłu głowy przebłyski myśli „to jest złe”, „Meg” i „Nie jesteś gejem!”, ale alkohol i sposób, w jaki Dean na niego patrzył, wymazały je, sprawiły, że zamieniły się w biały szum gdzieś w tle, a on skupił się tylko na jednym – Deanie.  
Sposób, w jaki Dean wygiął się w łuk i oddychał, tak piękny pod nim, z łukowato wygiętymi nogami zawiniętymi wokół jego bioder i pełnymi ustami otwierającymi się w krzyku – to wszystko sprawiło, że Castiel rzucił biodrami, by ponownie pogrążyć się w tym mężczyźnie. Wszystko, co przed sobą widział, było piękne, a pomimo zwyczajowych kłopotów z koordynacją jakoś, w tym momencie, Castiel był doskonały. Dla Deana poruszał się idealnie, wślizgiwał się głębiej w jego ciało i każdym długim pchnięciem uderzał w ten punkt. Castiel poczuł przypływ dumy i przyspieszył. Położył sobie jedną z nóg Deana na ramieniu i przechylił biodra mężczyzny tak, że Dean leżał na boku. Cas wwiercał się w niego, coraz mocniej, a oddech ulatywał z niego w urwanych westchnieniach.  
\- Dean… nie-nie mogę… nie wytrzymam…  
Przełknął z trudem i jęknął nisko, zamykając oczy. Położył jedną z dłoni na udzie mężczyzny, by unieruchomić go, gdy się w niego zagłębiał, zaś drugą oderwał od lepkiej kanapy, by objąć nią fiuta Deana. Pocierał go równo w rytmie swoich pchnięć, w nieco kiepskiej koordynacji, ale coraz szybciej.

To było szaleństwo. Twarz Deana wciskała się w czarną skórę, gdy Cas wbijał się w niego, znowu i znowu. Dean czuł pot spływający mu po twarzy i uniósł rękę nad głowę, rozciągając się i po prostu próbując oddychać. Kiedy Cas się odezwał, Dean poczuł gdzieś w sobie iskry, podpalające całe jego ciało. Doszedł mocno i głośno, z twarzą wciśniętą w siedzenie kanapy, a Cas ujeżdżał go dalej. Dean złapał się podłokietnika, oddychając pospiesznymi, chrapliwymi sapnięciami.

W chwili, w której Dean doszedł, jego ciało zacisnęło się mocno wokół Casa i chcąc nie chcąc Cas nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Pchnął jeszcze kilka razy i sam doszedł, z gardłowym jękiem spuszczając się do prezerwatywy. Skończył w Deanie, a nawet z gumką oddzielającą ich ciała sam pomysł bycia w ciele innego mężczyzny i robienia tego, co zrobili, wywołał u niego zawroty głowy. Powoli wysunął się z niego i oddalił, z drżącym wydechem siadając na drugim końcu kanapy. Ciało miał bezwładne, pot pokrywał mu plecy i uda, oddychał głęboko i szybko, próbując uciszyć walenie tętna w głowie.  
Przytłaczało go uczucie, że ten pospieszny seks w środku zatłoczonego klubu z tym zapierającym dech w piersi mężczyzną, którego mimo wszystko nie znał, był najlepszym seksem w jego życiu. Casowi zrobiło się niedobrze.

Dean poczuł, jak Cas się wycofywał, i dźwięk, jaki z tego powodu wydał, pochodził głęboko z gardła, brzmiąc wręcz nieludzko. Nie spieszył się oddychając, uspokajając, wreszcie odwrócił się na plecy i podpełzł w górę, opierając się o podłokietnik i spoglądając na Casa. Niewielki uśmiech pojawił mu się na twarzy na widok wykończonego mężczyzny naprzeciwko niego, po czym wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał Casa po łydkach.  
\- To było… po prostu… wow – powiedział w końcu oblizując usta. Odchylił głowę i zaśmiał się w sufit. Bo naprawdę … brak mu było innych słów, szczególnie teraz, z poorgazmową mgiełką zasnuwającą mu umysł.  
Kiedy spojrzał na niego ponownie, Cas wciąż tkwił w tej samej pozycji, z twarzą jakby bez wyrazu. Po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru Dean poczuł się nieswojo i jakby zmartwiony. Rozłożył szeroko nogi, owinął nimi ciało Casa i wyciągnął rękę, zmuszając go, by się zbliżył.  
\- Chodź tu…

Castielowi wirowało w głowie od wypełniającej ją mgły alkoholu i seksu i przez minutę pozwolił sobie na bycie przyciąganym; chętnie wrócił w ramiona Deana i przytulił mężczyznę, pochylając się, by znów go pocałować; powolny dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach w miejscu, w którym koszula przylepiła mu się do spoconego ciała.  
Głos gdzieś w jego głowie przemówił ponownie, tym razem bardziej nagląco, głośniej i nie cichnąc tak, jak przedtem.  
„To jest niewłaściwe,, musisz odejść, musisz zaraz wyjść!”  
Zesztywniał w ramionach Deana, przerwał pocałunek, gdy przewaliło się przez niego uczucie przerażenia. Otwarł szerzej oczy, bo oto wreszcie zaświtało mu, co dokładnie właśnie zrobił.  
-… cholera – szepnął z szeroko otwartymi oczami, patrząc na Deana.

Dean poczuł, jak Castiel zesztywniał, poczuł, jak się odsunął, i otwarł oczy, wciąż zbyt pochłonięty doznawanym przed chwilą łagodnym pocałunkiem, by zdać sobie sprawę z tego, co się działo. Mrugnął kilka razy, by usunąć krople potu z rzęs, aż wreszcie zobaczył wyraźnie – to panika wykrzywiała Castielowi twarz.  
\- Hej, hej, co się dzieje? – zapytał; głos miał cichy i kojący, łagodnie trzymał Castiela za ramię i próbował sobie wyobrazić, co się w ciągu ostatnich kilku sekund zmieniło. – Coś nie tak?

Castiel przygryzł dolną wargę i wstał. Wyplątał się z Deana tak łagodnie, jak potrafił, po czym ubrał się pospiesznie. Wcisnął się, wciąż z nałożoną gumką, w dżinsy i odwrócił z powrotem w stronę kanapy, gapiąc się na Deana oczami płonącymi od emocji.  
\- Ja… Jezu Chryste… przepraszam… - wypuścił powietrze, uspokoił się wystarczająco, by spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy, i przełknął obrzydzenie, jakie poczuł do siebie po tym, co właśnie zrobił, gdy resztki alkoholu wietrzały mu z głowy. - Muszę iść, to… to był błąd, przepraszam… nie mogę…  
Przeczesał dłonią włosy, ponownie szepnął „przepraszam” z bólem w oczach, po czym wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi i zostawiając Deana samego w pokoju.

Do Deana nadal nie docierało, co się dzieje. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że właśnie był zostawiany w najgorszy możliwy sposób, dopóki Castiel nie znalazł się za drzwiami. Leżał tam pięć minut, dziesięć, dwadzieścia. Kiedy się wreszcie ruszył, czuł się brudny, niczym tania dziwka. Miał tak wiele jednonocnych przygód, ale nigdy nie został tak potraktowany. To bolało, a nagłe uświadomienie sobie tego uderzyło go jak obuchem. Seks był niesamowity; do diabła, praktycznie najlepszy, jaki kiedykolwiek przeżył. A teraz? Leżał na lepkiej kanapie na tyłach pierdolonego gej-klubu, który tak dobrze znał, i czuł się samotny i zagubiony. Podniósł się wreszcie, naciągnął slipki i spodnie i poszedł do drzwi. Obejrzał się jeszcze raz, jak gdyby Castiel wciąż tam był, jakby Dean mógł w ten sposób cofnąć czas, spróbować coś zmienić… nawet nie wiedział, co zrobił źle…  
Tej nocy opuścił The Haight, nie będąc w nastroju na inne podrywy czy nawet seks. Kiedy zamknął drzwi mieszkania swojego i swego młodszego brata Sama, była 3 rano i Dean zastanawiał się, kiedy ostatnio wrócił z klubu tak wcześnie. Rzucił się na łóżko w pełni ubrany i gapił na sufit, dopóki nie zwyciężył go sen, a sny torturowały go głębokimi jękami i gorącym sapaniem i jednym imieniem powtarzanym wciąż i wciąż od nowa.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel nawet nie czekał, aż Gabriel skończy się bawić tej nocy, tylko wysłał mu SMS-a, że boli go głowa i idzie do domu, po czym wytoczył się za drzwi. Nie miał zbyt daleko piechotą do pobliskiej stacji BART, regionalnej kolei tranzytowej podróżującej pod ziemią przez miasto. Na szczęście złapał jeden z ostatnich pociągów z miasta kursujących w stronę rozrastającego się przedmieścia, jakim było Daly City, gdzie wszystkie domy wyglądały tak samo, niczym dwupiętrowe pudełka pomalowane w pastelowe, mdlące kolory. Poszedł do domu, który wynajmował z Meg, i wszedł do środka dziękując bóstwu odpowiedzialnemu, że Meg jeszcze nie wróciła z pracy (była kelnerką w ekstrawaganckiej kluborestauracji). Wziął prysznic, spłukał zużytą gumkę w toalecie i niemal natychmiast poczuł mdłości, gdy wspomnienie tego, co zrobił, wróciło pospiesznie.  
To nie Dean je powodował, nie zielone oczy i zadziorny uśmiech, nie słodki głos wypowiadający jego imię tak zdyszanym tonem, że na samo wspomnienie niemal ponownie stwardniał pod prysznicem. Nie, Castielowi zrobiło się niedobrze na myśl o tym, że właśnie zdradził swoją dziewczynę i naruszył zaufanie nie tylko jej, ale i swoich rodziców. On był tym dobrym synem, to na niego scedowali wszystkie swoje nadzieje i marzenia o udanym małżeństwie i wnukach. A on właśnie przeżył odlotowy seks z najpiękniejszą osobą, jaką w życiu widział, nieważne, czy kobietą, czy mężczyzną.  
Tej nocy Cas poszedł do łóżka myśląc o zagubionym wyrazie twarzy Deana po tym, jak on praktycznie wybiegł za drzwi, i zastanawiając się, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek go zobaczy.

Piątkowa noc przeszła w sobotni poranek i zadzwonił do niego Gabriel, choć była dopiero 8 rano. Nie odebrał i cały dzień spędził w łóżku wymawiając się kacem, kiedy Meg usiłowała go wywabić na zakupy. Dziewczyna wypadła z mieszkania, a Cas przez resztę dnia wylegiwał się w pościeli, rozmyślając o piegowatej twarzy i gładkich płaszczyznach mięśni. Czuł się chory na myśl, że może nie był tak hetero, jak początkowo uważał.  
Niedziela nadeszła stanowczo za szybko, a on spędził cały dzień przygotowując się do poniedziałku, pierwszego dnia szkoły, i swojego pierwszego dnia w charakterze nauczyciela plastyki w liceum w mieście, czegoś w rodzaju miejsca dla tych gorszych, którzy nie mieli dokąd pójść. Poniedziałek, jak na jego gust, przyszedł o wiele za prędko, ale Castiel wsiadł w pociąg BART i pojechał do pracy, po czym wszedł do swojej sporej sali, z dużymi, łuszczącymi się oknami wpuszczającymi poranne światło i zdecydowanie zbyt małą ilością przyborów dla czterech lekcji dziennie.  
Westchnął i wziął się do pracy. Podwinął rękawy niebieskiej koszuli i zawiesił czarną kamizelkę na krześle. Klasa musiała być zamieciona i wysprzątana, a on miał jeszcze godzinę do pierwszych zajęć, więc równie dobrze mógł ją wykorzystać. Gdy kończył pracę, Castielowi rozczochrane włosy zwisały nad czołem, rozpiął też dwa górne guziki koszuli. Tylne drzwi były otwarte, by wpuścić trochę powietrza, a on pocił się lekko mimo jesiennych temperatur. Ale klasa wyglądała dużo lepiej. Wysokie stoły porozstawiane równo w pomieszczeniu mogły pomieścić przy sobie po czterech uczniów, siedzących na wysokich stołkach, na których z trudem sięgaliby podłogi. Każdy stół był wyposażony w przynajmniej cztery podstawowe środki, od kredek świecowych i pasteli do kredek zwykłych, długopisów i farb akrylowych. Znajdował się tam długi szereg szaf wypełnionych popsutym lub w połowie zużytym wyposażeniem, regały używane do suszenia obrazów i ruchoma scena z tyłu pokryta wyświechtanym niebieskim dywanem, służąca do rysowania z natury. Castiel uśmiechnął się do siebie i oparł o biurko, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
Dzisiaj miał być dobry dzień, czuł to. Pierwszy raz od piątkowej nocy mógł oddychać bez trudu.

Wiadomo, że coś jest nie tak, kiedy Dean Winchester nie chce jeść ciasta na śniadanie.  
Sam stał w drzwiach pokoju starszego brata, marszcząc brwi na widok zgarbionej postaci na łóżku. Chciał zapytać, co się stało, chciał się zorientować, jak rozbawić starszego brata, ale wiedział równie dobrze, jak każdy inny, że gdy Dean nie chciał mówić, niemożliwym było dotrzeć do niego. Dean przez cały weekend nie był sobą i Samowi ciężko było go przekonać, by w poniedziałkowy poranek wyszedł z domu. Deanowi nie za bardzo zależało na stopniach, ale nawet on nie mógł zaprzeczyć faktowi, że byłoby niewiarygodną głupotą przeoczyć pierwszy dzień ostatniego roku szkoły średniej.  
Zatem, kiedy wyszedł z domu, ubrany w obcisłe dżinsy, białą koszulkę polo i skórzaną kurtkę po ojcu, i poczuł ciepło słońca przez przednią szybę swojej Impali, zrobiło mu się tylko nieznacznie lepiej. Wjechał klasycznym samochodem na parking przed szkołą, wysiadł i zamknął drzwi. Był ładny dzień i Dean nie mógł znieść myśli, że spędzi go w większości wewnątrz budynku, udając, że się uczy…  
Przyjechał wcześnie. Jeszcze niewielu ludzi kręciło się po dziedzińcu, więc Dean postanowił zapalić, zanim dzień się na dobre zacznie. Skręcił za narożnikiem i udał się na tyły budynku, gdzie nie prowadziły żadne ścieżki; były tam tylko trawnik i drzewa – idealna kryjówka przed większością nauczycieli. Doszedł do ustronnego miejsca zaraz po drugiej stronie czegoś, co wyglądało jak pokój plastyczny – zresztą plastyka była jego pierwszym dzisiejszym przedmiotem, więc zajrzał przez okno zapalając papierosa. Pozwolił błądzić oczom po schludnie ułożonych przyborach, krzesłach przysuniętych idealnie równo do stołów, i tablicy, na której wypisane delikatnymi literami widniało „Pan Novak”.  
Dean zmarszczył się, zastanawiając się, kiedy ostatnio widział nauczyciela wypisującego swoje nazwisko na tablicy, i uśmiechnął się, lekko kręcąc głową. Wtedy jego wzrok padł na osobę opierającą się o biurko na przedzie sali i dech zamarł mu w gardle.  
\- Cas?!

 

W powietrzu czuć było nieznacznie papierosowy dym i Castiel ściągnął brwi, węsząc i usiłując zlokalizować jego źródło. Odwrócił się w stronę otwartych drzwi i skraju wysokiego do piersi okna w samą porę, by usłyszeć raczej oburzony okrzyk „Cas?!”, nazywający go ksywką, której dla siebie nie wymyślił. Słysząc ten głos Castiel poczuł, że serce mu staje, bo niezwłocznie i bez wysiłku rozpoznał przez okno zielonookiego przystojniaka.  
Wydarzenia z piątkowej nocy pospiesznie do niego wróciły, zamieniając go w spiralę emocji, z żądzą i niesmakiem na czele, i sprawiając, że serce i żołądek jednocześnie mu się ścisnęły i opadły. Castiel przełknął ciężko i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Wyszedł na poranną rosę, wciąż pokrywającą niewielki fragment trawnika na zewnątrz klasy, zanim miał się on stać uczniowskim parkingiem.  
\- Dean? Co- Co ty tu robisz? – Cas zmarszczył brwi, nic nie rozumiejąc. Przekrzywił głowę w absolutnym zmieszaniu. – Czy ty… mnie śledziłeś?  
Byłoby naprawdę niewiarygodne pomyśleć, że mężczyzna z klubu śledził go aż do domu, zaklinował się w pobliżu i zdołał wyśledzić go ponownie całe dwa dni później. Była to głupia myśl… ale co jeszcze można było wymyślić? San Francisco było dość dużym miastem, więc prawdopodobieństwo, że ten mężczyzna mógłby się pokazać w jego klasie pierwszego dnia szkoły, było astronomicznie małe.

 

Dean w odpowiedzi parsknął śmiechem i ponownie zaciągnął się papierosem.  
\- Miałem ci zadać to samo pytanie… - odparł z rozbawieniem.  
Na moment zapadła cisza i Dean wykorzystał okazję, by pozwolić oczom błądzić po sylwetce drugiego mężczyzny. Był pewien, że wolał Castiela w dżinsach, ale eleganckie spodnie, jakie teraz nosił, też nie wyglądały najgorzej. Koszula to już jednak była całkiem inna sprawa. Była niebieska, kobaltowo, kurwa, niebieska, idealnie pasująca do oczu tego gnojka. Sprawiła, że Dean stwardniał boleśnie wyłącznie dzięki wspomnieniu, jak te oczy wręcz zamigotały, kiedy mężczyzna w nim doszedł, pchając i dysząc i… Odchrząknął, a na ustach pojawił mu się uśmiech, gdy ponownie uniósł do nich papierosa.  
\- Więc jesteś nauczycielem? Moim nauczycielem… jakie jest tego prawdopodobieństwo, co?

Castiel zagapił się na Deana. Otwarł szeroko oczy, gdy dotarło do niego, co tamten naprawdę powiedział.  
\- Czekaj, co? Jesteś… w szkole średniej?! - Castiel poczuł, że z przerażenia ścisnęło go w piersi, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że w piątkową noc uprawiał seks nie z mężczyzną, a z chłopcem. Nastolatkiem. Zarumienił się i drżąc zrobił krok w tył, podświadomie odsuwając się od Deana. - Ile masz lat…? Proszę, na miłość boską, powiedz mi, że masz 18…

Dean zachichotał na widok oczywistego szoku na twarzy Castiela i rzucił papierosa na ziemię. Oparł się bardziej o parapet i naruszył przestrzeń osobistą nauczyciela.  
\- Nie martw się, psorze, nie zrobiłeś nic nielegalnego - Dean oblizał usta, obserwując kroplę potu spływającą mężczyźnie po szyi i niknącą w lekko rozpiętej koszuli. – A nawet gdyby… przecież obaj tego chcieliśmy, pamiętasz? – pochylił się bardziej i ostatnie słowo praktycznie wydyszał mężczyźnie na skórę, z satysfakcją obserwując tworzącą się gęsią skórkę. - Tak dobrze cię było czuć, Cas… ale wiesz, co? Gdybyś chciał, pozwoliłbym ci się zerżnąć bez zabezpieczenia.

Castiel po słowach Deana zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, a powietrze stanęło mu w gardle, gdy poczuł lekki oddech na policzku i uchu. Jego ciepło przyniosło przebłyski wspomnień ciała Deana wijącego się na nim, ujeżdżającego go z absolutnym entuzjazmem, drżącego przy każdym ruchu bioder w dół fiuta Casa. Castiel zrobił krok w tył i odchrząknął, kręcąc głową, aby pozbyć się wspomnienia pełnych ust jęczących jego imię.  
\- Ja… D-Dean, nie możemy tego robić… Jestem twoim nauczycielem.  
Cofnął się jeszcze o krok, wyprostował z wysiłkiem i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć do środka. Odchrząknął, dyskretnie poprawił sobie spodnie i okrążył biurko, by usiąść, próbując z całych sił wypędzić z głowy myśli o piątkowej nocy i o tym, jak cudownie było czuć Deana, począwszy od jego ust, poprzez ręce, a skończywszy na głosie, który zdawał się pieścić Castiela wszędzie.

Dean westchnął i przeczesał ręką włosy, po czym poszedł za Castielem do środka i usiadł na jego biurku.  
\- Wiesz, Cas… nie jesteś zbyt dobrym kłamcą – powiedział, krzyżując nogi i odchylając się do tyłu, po czym przekrzywił głowę, by spojrzeć na Castiela. – Mówisz, że mnie nie chcesz, ale widzę, że to nieprawda. Jednego tylko nie rozumiem – czemu jesteś taki twardy… przy okazji – to zamierzona gra słów – uniósł brew widząc, jak Castiel się spiął, trzymając dłonie podkurczone na kolanach. Zachichotał lekko. – Już ze mną spałeś, co to za problem, by zrobić to ponownie?

Castiel zesztywniał i spojrzał na Deana niebezpiecznie pociemniałymi oczami.  
\- To był błąd. Nie powinno się to było wydarzyć… Byłem pijany i nie myślałem jasno.  
Wstał i poszedł na tył klasy, by poszukać czegoś w szafce. To był jakiś pierdolony koszmar. Zeszłej nocy on i Meg uprawiali seks, a jedynym, o czym Castiel mógł myśleć, gdy doszedł, były zielone oczy i bezczelny uśmiech. Poczucie winy narastało zamiast słabnąc w miarę upływu czasu. Cas westchnął lekko otwierając szafkę i spojrzał na ścianę. Cholera – jeszcze 15 minut do rozpoczęcia lekcji. Miał nadzieję, że wkrótce pojawią się inni uczniowie i nie będzie już dłużej sam na sam z obiektem swego pożądania.

Okej, jeśli Dean miałby być całkiem szczery – a prawie nigdy nie był – to go naprawdę w jakiś sposób zabolało. W końcu nie znaczyło to, że Cas był jedynym facetem na świecie, któremu Dean pozwolił się przelecieć. Ale słyszeć, że nawet taką jednorazową przygodę uznał za pomyłkę – to było trochę za dużo dla jego ego.  
\- Nie byłeś aż tak pijany – powiedział, brzmiąc bardziej pewnie, niż się czuł, po czym zeskoczył ze stołu i podszedł kilka kroków w stronę Casa, ale się zatrzymał. - Zatem mówisz, że… w ogóle… nie jesteś mną zainteresowany?  
Zmarszczył się, oparł się o ścianę w pobliżu drzwi i spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę z zaintrygowanym wyrazem twarzy. To się naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło. Pewnie, że już parę razy został porzucony, ale nigdy, absolutnie nigdy po tak odlotowym seksie…

Castiel przerwał to, co robił, a ciało mu znieruchomiało, gdy pomyślał o tym, co Dean właśnie powiedział. Jeśli Castiel miał być szczery wobec siebie, a zawsze próbował być, to nie było mowy, aby nie był zainteresowany Deanem – jego ciało zdradzało go za każdym razem, gdy chłopak się odzywał.  
\- … mam dziewczynę.  
Nadal stał tyłem do Deana, ale głos miał cichy, jakby tylko z największym wysiłkiem mógł znaleźć powód, jakikolwiek powód, dla którego nie mogli tego zrobić; dlaczego Castiel nie mógł ponownie do tego dopuścić.

Auć. Okej…  
Grymas na twarzy Deana pogłębił się, a chłopak przygryzł dolną wargę, obserwując drugiego mężczyznę przy pracy, poruszającego się wokół, próbującego z całych sił wyglądać na zajętego i bezstronnego.  
\- To co? Nie pozwala ci się pieprzyć, więc myślisz, że możesz iść do gej-klubu i złamać tam komuś serce?  
Głos miał kpiący i rozbawiony, ale w jego umyśle krzyczał jakiś głos; wrzeszczał na Casa, że to było nie fair i okrutne. Miał go już raz i teraz będzie go widywał praktycznie każdego dnia. Wkurzała go świadomość, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie już miał szansy ponownie poczuć w sobie tego idealnego fiuta. Dean zazwyczaj nie czuł się dobrze z tym, że jest „tym drugim”, ale raz w życiu nie przejmowałby się aż tak bardzo… Było coś w tym facecie, czego nie miał dość. Po tym, w jaki sposób zakończyło się ich ostatnie spotkanie, Dean pomyślał, że już nigdy Castiela nie zobaczy – a teraz, kiedy stał tylko kilka stóp dalej, Deanowi nie wolno go było dotknąć…  
Nagle otwarły się drzwi do klasy i weszła grupa ludzi; niektórzy z nich pozdrowili Deana, po czym usiedli w środku rzędów. Dean westchnął zrezygnowany i odwrócił się. Poszedł za ich przykładem i usiadł na krześle w pierwszym rzędzie.

Castiel miał właśnie odpowiedzieć Deanowi, powiedzieć mu, że zaciągnął go tam jego brat-gej, i że to Dean wszystko zainicjował, to on naciskał i naciskał, aż Cas się złamał. Ale nic nie powiedział, po części dlatego, że i tak czuł się winny, a po części dlatego, że w następnej chwili do środka weszła grupa uczniów i Castiel przez chwilę patrzył na nich, po czym westchnął z ulgą.  
Wrócił na przód klasy, usiadł i obserwował, jak pojawiało się coraz więcej osób. Wkrótce rozbrzmiał dzwonek, kilku uczniów wślizgnęło się w ostatniej chwili i uśmiechnęli się do Castiela przepraszająco.  
\- Słuchajcie wszyscy, nazywam się Castiel Novak, możecie do mnie mówić Panie Novak, Castielu lub, jeśli już musicie, psorze, i w tym roku będę waszym nauczycielem plastyki.

Dean nie uważał specjalnie na pierwszej lekcji Castiela. Pewnie, że lubił plastykę, wybrał w tym roku ten przedmiot zamiast hiszpańskiego, ale nie zamierzał dawać Castielowi tej satysfakcji i poddać się zbyt szybko. Zamiast robić notatki i słuchać, co mówi nauczyciel, Dean oparł się o krzesło, obserwując go intensywnie i oblizując sobie usta, kiedy tylko Cas patrzył w jego stronę. Uwielbiał to, jak nauczyciel zarumienił się widząc to po raz pierwszy i jak później próbował ukryć, że uwaga Deana bardzo go wzburzała. Kiedy zadźwięczał dzwonek, Dean był niemal pewien, że usłyszał nauczycielskie westchnienie ulgi. Podczas gdy inni uczniowie wstali i w pośpiechu opuścili salę, Dean został na miejscu, pakując się wręcz prowokacyjnie powoli.

Castiel krzątał się po klasie, próbując z całych sił ignorować Deana i przypływ podniecenia, gdy znowu zostali sami. Gówniarz przez cały czas otwarcie z nim flirtował, spędziwszy godzinę na oblizywaniu ust i unoszeniu brwi w jego stronę. Było nieprawdopodobnie trudno NIE STWARDNIEĆ w trakcie mówienia do uczniów, z Deanem robiącym to przy każdej okazji. Teraz, gdy Dean jako jedyny został w sali, Castiel wiedział, że musi być wciąż zajęty; mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że Dean zrozumie wskazówkę i odejdzie. Zaczął czyścić każdy stół, odkładając przybory na odpowiednie tacki. Cały czas był w ruchu, nie zatrzymywał się, szurając wokół papierami i kredkami; włosy miał w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zazwyczaj, bo nerwowo odgarniał je z czoła.

Spakowawszy się Dean wstał powoli. Zostawił torbę na stole i poszedł na tył sali, gdzie Castiel wpychał rolkę papieru do szafki. Zatrzymawszy się zaraz za nim, Dean położył ręce na półkach po obu stronach ciała Casa, więżąc go skutecznie i uśmiechając się, gdy usłyszał jego zszokowane sapnięcie. Ale Castiel się nie odwrócił, nie chciał, by Dean widział, jaki to ma na niego wpływ – przynajmniej tego chłopak był pewien. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się i Dean przysunął się bliżej, niemal zlał z ciałem nauczyciela, pozwalając mu poczuć oczywiste wybrzuszenie w spodniach.  
\- Jesteś naprawdę, naprawdę seksowny z takimi włosami, wiesz? – szepnął Castielowi w ucho, dmuchając ciepłym oddechem na drżącą skórę. – Psorze, jestem twardy gdzieś od godziny… chcesz z tym coś zrobić?

\- … Dean… S-Spóźnisz się na następne zajęcia… - całe ciało Castiela zdawawło się dostrajać do Deana; jego bliskość mąciła mu oddech i posyłała kulę ognia prosto w jego lędźwie. Tak wielki pociąg do kogoś był czymś naprawdę intensywnym. Casowi nigdy nie brakowału tchu tylko w czyjejś obecności, tylko na dźwięk głosu tej osoby. - Proszę… musisz wyjść.  
Odłożył trzymane w ręce papiery na półkę i złapał jej krawędź, zamykając oczy i modląc się cicho, by Dean go posłuchał i zabrał swój cudowny, zawadiacki uśmiech, zanim Castiel popełni kolejny błąd; błąd, który nie sądził, że popełni choćby raz w życiu, a co dopiero dwa razy w ciągu tygodnia. Meg na to nie zasługiwała, a jego rodzice… „pamiętaj o matce i ojcu, Castielu” – pomyślał i zacisnął oczy jeszcze bardziej.

Dean wydał z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk i uniósł jedną dłoń, drażniąco przesuwając nią w dół po kręgosłupie Castiela.  
\- Psorze, to naprawdę powinno być najmniejsze z twoich zmartwień – powiedział, po czym musnął ustami skórę na szyi Castiela i poczuł, jak mężczyzna zadrżał i drgnął w stronę jego dotyku, pomimo swoich wypędzających słów.  
Deanowi uśmiech wypełzł na usta i chłopak pochylił się. Przez chwilę skubał ucho Castiela, po czym odsunął się gwałtownie. Zdjął dłoń z pleców Castiela i odwrócił się na pięcie, wziął torbę ze stołu i ruszył do drzwi.  
\- Do jutra, panie Novak.  
Wychodząc, Dean czuł na sobie spojrzenie Castiela, i chociaż był twardy jak skała, to odczuwał większe zadowolenie, niż mu się od dawna zdarzało…

Castiel spędził poranne zajęcia próbując ignorować zżerające go w dole brzucha pragnienie; myśli o Deanie tańczyły mu w głowie. Ucho płonęło mu jeszcze przez godzinę po odejściu Deana, a fiut jakoś nie chciał mięknąć. Do czasu luchu był już strzępem człowieka i cieszył się, że to koniec dnia, gdy już po posiłku posprzątał klasę. Jego pierwszy dzień w roli nauczyciela minął dobrze, jeśli nie liczyć niemal nieustannego pobudzenia. W każdej klasie była tylko garstka kłopotliwych dzieciaków i zaledwie paru mogło sprawiać prawdziwe problemy. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc był szczęśliwy. Uczniowie zdawali się pełni entuzjazmu i zadowoleni, rysując i malując w czasie wolnym, gdy Castiel już wyjaśnił, jak rok na jego zajęciach będzie wyglądał. Opowiedział też uczniom trochę o sobie, by nieco go poznali. Teraz sprzątał i przygotowywał wszystko do jutrzejszego projektu, którym miała być martwa natura, z innych obiektów na każdym stole.

Dean postanowił po lunchu urwać się z matematyki i opuścił kolegów bez słowa. Obszedł budynek i udał się na tyły, gdzie pierwszy raz tego poranka zauważył Casa. Nauczyciel wciąż był w sali, więc Dean oparł się o drzewo, obserwując, jak mężczyzna ustawia coś na stołach z wyrazem głębokiej koncentracji na twarzy. Po chwili Castiel wziął swoją torbę i wyszedł z klasy, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Dean też odszedł. Ujrzał, jak Castiel opuszcza teren szkoły przez parking, i szybko za nim podążył. Widząc mężczyznę schodzącego do podziemnej stacji kolejowej, Dean sapnął z rozczarowaniem. Nie mógł ryzykować przegapienia całego popołudniowego planu tylko po to, by śledzić swego jednonocnego partnera.  
Reszta dnia minęła spokojnie i kiedy Dean wrócił do domu około 17, Sam już się krzątał robiąc obiad.  
\- Jak ci minął pierwszy dzień w szkole? – spytał swoim typowym, rodzicielskim głosem. Dean przewrócił oczami, opadł na krzesło, otwarł puszkę piwa i wziął duży łyk.  
\- Zerżnąłem jednego gościa w piątkową noc – powiedział. Sam upuścił trzymany w ręku nóż.  
\- Chłopie… poważnie?!  
\- Sam. To ci się spodoba. Obiecuję.  
Sam zmarszczył się, podniósł nóż i dalej siekał cebulę, wzruszając ramionami w poczuciu porażki.  
\- Zgadnij teraz, kto jest moim nauczycielem plastyki?

Castiel spędził wieczór unikając zbyt szczegółowej rozmowy o swoim dniu, ale Meg zdawała się tego nie zauważać, ponieważ za bardzo pochłaniały ją plotki o tym, co się zdarzyło u niej w pracy. Jedna z nowych kelnerek sypiała z jednym z transportowców, ale zastała go w sytuacji, kiedy obciągał mu jeden z kucharzy.  
\- Możesz to sobie wyobrazić?! Nie dość, że facet, z którym jesteś, cię zdradza, to jeszcze z innym facetem?  
Castiel zesztywniał, pierwszy raz zwracając całkowitą uwagę na rozmowę. Przełknął i uśmiechnął się pokornie.  
\- Czy to gorzej, jeśli to był facet?  
Meg parsknęła i spojrzała na Casa jak na idiotę.  
\- Uch.  
\- Ale… Dlaczego?  
Gapiła się, jakby nie wierząc w to, co słyszy, po czym sapnęła i odgarnęła sobie ciemne włosy na ramię.  
\- Bo to jest ohydne. Oznacza, że ten facet praktycznie jest ciotą…  
Castiel szerzej otwarł oczy i popatrzył na Meg, która desperacko starała się wyhamować.  
\- To znaczy – on tylko… to jest po prostu niewłaściwe…  
Tej nocy Castiel leżał po swojej stronie łóżka udając, że śpi, kiedy Meg przyszła i próbowała go namówić, by się z nią kochał. Znała Gabriela i wiedziała, że choć rodzice Castiela nienawidzili tego, że Gabriel był gejem, to Castiela to nic nie obchodziło. Wciąż kochał swojego brata.

Jak się należało spodziewać, Sam nie przyjął tej nowiny zbyt dobrze. Nastąpiła zwyczajowa ilość połajanek, ostrzeżeń, jakie to było niebezpieczne i niewłaściwe, ale Dean ogłuchł. Oglądali jakiś mecz i Sam wymówił się około 22, zostawiając Deana w ciemnym salonie sam na sam z myślami. Jego umysł wrócił do tamtej piątkowej nocy i tego, jaki Castiel był nieśmiały i niechętny, ale jak szybko się otwarł, gdy tylko się pocałowali. Dean wyłączył telewizor i ruszył do łazienki. Wyślizgnął się z ubrań i wszedł pod prysznic. Oparł głowę o chłodne płytki i wreszcie się dotknął, uwalniając napięcie gromadzące się cały dzień. Tej nocy padając na łóżko był wyczerpany, ale zdecydowany. Zamierzał uświadomić Castielowi, co go omijało i czego mu najwyraźniej nie mogła dać jego dziewczyna…  
Nie miał następnego dnia zajęć plastycznych, ale spędził sporą ilość czasu szukając swego nowego nauczyciela i podążając za nim. W czasie przerwy na lunch Dean znalazł Castiela na tyłach sali plastycznej, odwijającego kanapkę z tuńczykiem i przeglądającego jakiś magazyn poświęcony sztuce. Podchodząc do niego tak cicho, jak to możliwe, Dean podkradł się niezauważony, i kiedy pochylił się nad nim, a jego gorący oddech musnął szyję nauczyciela, zobaczył, jak mężczyzna zadrżał.  
\- Dzień dobry, panie Novak.

Gabriel ponownie zadzwonił w czasie jednej z przerw między zajęciami, a Castiel wreszcie wyjaśnił, że naprawdę jedynie bolała go głowa i musiał iść tamtej nocy do domu, ale że dobrze się bawił i że Gabriel był dobrym bratem, pomimo tego, co przesadnie dramatyczny mężczyzna po drugiej stronie ogłaszał płaczliwym tonem. Pośmiali się trochę i Castiel obiecał spotkać się z nim później w ciągu tygodnia, co Gabriela zadowoliło.  
„To aż smutne, jak łatwo jest ukrywać coś takiego przed ludźmi…” – pomyślał Castiel wcinając lunch. To naprawdę kłopotliwe, że można było zdradzić każdego w życiu w mniej niż godzinę i nikt by się o tym nie dowiedział, gdyby tylko trzymać buzię na kłódkę. „Muszę się po prostu upewnić, że się znowu nie poślizgnę. Nie mogę tego zrobić ani Meg, ani rodzicom… To jest po prostu… złe”.  
Potem usłyszał przy swoim uchu jakiś dźwięk i aż drgnął, wyrwany z zamyślenia ciepłym oddechem i tym jedwabistym, głębokim głosem. Castiel zsunął się ze stołka, byle dalej od Deana, i niemal go przy okazji przewrócił.  
\- J-Jezu Chryste, panie Winchester… nie może pan tego ludziom robić.  
Próbował to wyśmiać, trzymając dłoń przy piersi, a po ustach błąkał mu się niepewny uśmiech. Cas wrócił do stołu i usiadł z powrotem na krześle, odstawiając swój lunch i kiwając na Deana, by ten usiadł naprzeciwko.  
\- Nie ma pan dziś ze mną zajęć… co więc pana sprowadza? Czy ma pan pytania odnośnie zadania?  
Zadanie było proste, wystarczyło wypisać swoich ulubionych artystów, jaki mieli na ciebie wpływ lub czy cię do czegoś zainspirowali; coś, dzięki czemu mógł wybadać nie tylko, jak daleko każdy z uczniów posunął się z historią sztuki, ale też, co tak naprawdę lubili.

Dean uśmiechnął się, widząc reakcję Casa, i przyjął jego zaproszenie, by usiąść po drugiej stronie stołu.  
\- Hmmm..., nie, psorze, nie naprawdę… - powiedział z fałszywym namysłem i wzruszył ramionami. – Obciągnąłem sobie wczoraj wieczorem myśląc o tobie.  
Castiel zakrztusił się kanapką, a Dean oparł się o krzesło i pozwolił spojrzeniu błądzić nieobecnie po klasie. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na nauczyciela, policzki Castiela były wściekle czerwone, a Deanowi naprawdę zaczynał się ten wygląd podobać. Dean wydął usta i uniósł zadziornie brew, pochylając się nad biurkiem i patrząc Castielowi w oczy.  
\- Co ty na to, żebyś przestał udawać, że piątkowa noc się nie wydarzyła… i pozwolił mi pokazać, jak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem?  
Wyciągnął rękę, wziął dłoń Castiela i wessał jeden z palców do ust, zamykając oczy i pocierając ciepłą skórę językiem.

Castiel szerzej otwarł się oczy, gdy Dean wziął go za rękę, ale w chwili, gdy usta chłopaka zacisnęły się wokół jego palca, wstrząs rozkoszy przeszył mu kręgosłup i uderzył wprost w jego fiuta, gwałtownie sztywniejącego mu w spodniach. Jęknął zaskoczony, zanim zdołał to powstrzymać, i zamknął trzepotliwie oczy, gdy Dean swymi zdolnymi ustami obrabiał mu palec. Dotyk zębów na skórze sprawiał, że Castiel aż się skręcał, mając w spodniach znacznie ciaśniej, niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Kiedy Dean podniósł wzrok i swoimi pięknymi oczami napotkał wzrok Castiela, Cas mógł jedynie przełknąć gardłowy jęk, który tak bardzo chciał się z niego wydostać.  
„On mnie kiedyś zabije” – pomyślał Cas, po czym oblizał usta i odezwał się cichym schrypniętym głosem.  
\- Dea… panie Winchester… - Cas odchrząknął i odsunął swoją dłoń, ukrywając jej drżenie przez zaciśnięcie jej w pięść na kolanach. Przycisnął ją do swojej erekcji i próbował ukryć dreszcze przebiegające mu przez całe ciało. – Nie… niezależnie od tego, co stało się w piątek… nie możemy… ja nie mogę tego zrobić. Jesteś teraz moim uczniem – przełknął ciężko i spojrzał na swoją niedokończoną kanapkę. – A ja nie mogę… i nie zrobię tego.  
Mimo to głos Castiela był słaby i cichy, jakby walczył, aby w ogóle zaprotestować głośno.

Dean słuchał niezbyt przekonujących wymówek Casa; słowa były równie słabe, jak jego fizyczne opanowanie. Kiedy nauczyciel skończył, Dean kiwnął głową i uniósł swoją dłoń do własnych ust, wodząc po nich jednym z palców. Wysunął język i polizał palec na całej długości, nie spuszczając z drugiego mężczyzny wzroku. Widział, jak bardzo Cas jest pobudzony i jak każdy jego ruch tylko ten stan pogarszał, co go nieskończenie cieszyło. Wreszcie odłożył dłoń z powrotem na kolana, delikatnie pogładził się po erekcji i spojrzał na Castiela w połowie z frustracją, a w połowie z rozbawieniem.  
\- Cokolwiek pozwoli panu spać w nocy, psorze… - wstał, odwrócił się i schylił, by podnieść torbę, więc Castiel miał najlepszy możliwy widok na jego tyłek. - Do zobaczenia jutro.

Kiedy Dean opuścił salę, Castiel poprawił sobie ubranie, wydając cichy, zdyszany pisk z powodu bólu członka wciskającego mu się w zamek. To było coś szalonego, że Dean Winchester, jego uczeń płci męskiej, NASTOLATEK, doprowadzał go do takiego stanu. Był ciągle na krawędzi i spędził większość dnia próbując bezskutecznie nie myśleć o Deanie. Cas westchnął i przetarł dłonią twarz, postanawiając, że coś trzeba będzie wymyślić, bo robiło się nieciekawie. Czuł się niewygodnie wiedząc, że Deanowi wystarczyło tylko unieść brew, a jego ciało gorliwie reagowało. Reszta dnia minęła mu szybko; Cas przygotował się do kolejnego rysowania z natury, a potem zrobił zakupy w centrum handlowym na ulicy, na której mieszkał. Zżerało go poczucie winy, więc jakimś sposobem doszedł do wniosku, że pomogłoby mu, gdyby był bardziej uważającym względem Meg. Przynajmniej odrobinę. Dlatego robił zakupy na obiad; mimo to jego umysł wciąż wracał do Deana i jego piegów, zawadiackiego uśmiechu, tego, jak zdawał się z gwałtowną uwagą słuchać tego, co Castiel opowiedział klasie o osobistych zainteresowaniach dotyczących historii sztuki, wspinaczki górskiej i dobrze przyrządzonych cheeseburgerów. 

Dean spędził resztę tygodnia postępując tak, jak zaczął. Za każdym razem, gdy on i Cas „przypadkowo” spotykali się w korytarzu, Dean upewniał się, by zademonstrować, jak bardzo tęsknił, a lekcje graniczyły z torturą. Dean na każdej lekcji zajmował krzesło na środku ostatniego rzędu, na które Castiel miał bezpośredni widok, a Dean niemal każdego dnia rozmyślał o nowych sposobach uwiedzenia swego nauczyciela. Po długim i wyczerpującym weekendzie wypełnionym wielogodzinną masturbacją i mokrymi snami Dean znalazł się z powrotem w pracowni plastycznej Castiela. Siedział na swoim krześle i czekał, aż nauczyciel spojrzy w jego stronę. Dziś postanowił posunąć się o krok dalej. W zeszłym tygodniu zatrzymał się na dotykaniu się przez dżinsy, ale Castiel nie pękł, więc gdy Dean rozpiął guzik spodni i wsunął do środka dłoń, by pogładzić swą erekcję przez bokserki, uważnie obserwował twarz Castiela. Zamknął oczy i wepchnął dłoń pod bieliznę. Lekko jak piórko wodził zimnymi palcami po gorącej skórze i sapał leciutko.

Na ułamek sekundy Castiel szerzej otwarł oczy i nerwowo oblizał usta, po czym odchrząknął i kontynuował lekcję. Tylko głos miał nieznacznie głębszy i bardziej szorstki, niż wcześniej. Przeszedł obok Deana, robiąc obchód wokół sali i rozmawiając, po czym położył przed nim list, uważając, by nie dotknąć chłopaka. List był prosty, napisany schludnym pismem Castiela – „zobacz się ze mną po zajęciach”. Reszta klasy spakowała się szybko, kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek, i uczniowie wyszli po kolei; Castiel wiedział, że Dean zostanie, więc nie sprawdził pokoju, zanim zatrzasnął drzwi i je zakluczył. Odwrócił się z pociemniałymi oczami. Serce opuściło mu klatkę piersiową i postanowiło przenieść się do gardła, zaciskając je niemal boleśnie i utrudniając mówienie.  
\- Panie Winchester.  
Gestem skłonił chłopaka, by ten dołączył do niego na przedzie sali, i oparł się o biurko, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Castiel nie wyglądał na zbyt odprężonego; sztywna postawa pasowała do czarnych spodni, szarej koszuli z długimi rękawami i czarnej kamizelki.

Kiedy Cas wręczył mu liścik, Dean uśmiechął się do siebie, wyciągnął rękę i zapiął się ponownie, niecierpliwie czekając na koniec lekcji. Rozległ się dzwonek, klasa opustoszała, a Dean poczuł, jak coś mu się ścisnęło w piersi, kiedy Castiel wstał i zamknął drzwi za ostatnim uczniem. Podążył za jego gestem, wstał i poszedł powoli alejką między stołami, cały czas wpatrując się w sztywną postać nauczyciela i jego niebieskie oczy skupione teraz na jego zielonych. Zatrzymał się w odległości poniżej dwóch stóp od niego i nieznacznie przekrzywił głowę, mając wciąż na ustach ten prowokacyjny uśmiech.  
\- Chciał mnie pan widzieć, panie Novak?

Castiel zmrużył oczy spoglądając na Deana i próbując wyglądać na poważnego i zirytowanego, nawet, jeśli miał wrażenie, że Dean zaczynał być zdolny przejrzeć tę fasadę.  
\- Dean… nie możesz tego wciąż robić. Ten flirt jest niewłaściwy i nas obu wpędzi w kłopoty – zmarszczył się w stronę Deana i jakby nieco sklęsł nad biurkiem. - … dlaczego to w ogóle robisz? Przecież nieźle wyglądasz, mógłbyś sobie poderwać któregokolwiek z uczniów… - Castiel opuścił ręce do boków, ramiona mu wyraźnie opadły, a twarz przybrała zmęczony wyraz, gdy uciskał sobie nasadę nosa. – Dean… nie chcę cię wyrzucać z zajęć… ale ktoś zauważy twoje… wybryki…

Dean słuchał słów Casa, potem opuścił głowę i spojrzał na jego ciało – nauczyciel miał dłonie zwinięte w pięści. Widział, że ramiona mu nieznacznie drżały, a kiedy ponownie spojrzał w górę, zobaczył, że drżała również dolna warga Castiela.  
\- Och, zaufaj mi, psorze… wiem, jakie… wrażenie wywieram na ludziach… i wiem, że nie jesteś wyjątkiem – tym razem zatrzymał dłoń przy sobie, skupiając się na tym, by zmusić Castiela do działania, do zrobienia czegoś z własnej woli. – Wiesz, nie mam problemu z tym, że mnie wyrzucisz. Ale w ten sposób się mnie nie pozbędziesz. Powiedziałem ci już wcześniej, Cas – pragnę cię. A ja zawsze dostaję to, czego pragnę.

Castiel gapił się na Deana; absolutna pewność siebie, jaką wręcz chłopak ociekał, już nie była tylko zadziorna, lecz graniczyła z arogancją. Zmarszczył się, oblizał usta i odsunął się od biurka. Położył ręce na biodrach i z bliska spojrzał Deanowi w oczy.  
\- A gdybym się poddał? Co wtedy? Znowu cię będę mógł przelecieć? - Castiel zrobił kolejny krok w kierunku Deana, potem następny i wyciągnął ręce, z każdym krokiem popychając chłopaka w tył, na najbliższą ścianę. Tam go przyszpilił, mocno ściskając mu ramiona. – Czy wtedy miałbyś mnie dość? Gdybym się poddał i wziął cię tu, w mojej klasie, ostro i szybko jak w klubie, rżnął, aż byś był obolały i drżący – czy wtedy czułbyś się zadowolony?  
Castiel ściągnął brwi, twarz wykrzywiał mu gniew, gdy warczał na Deana. Po tygodniu nieustannego drażnienia oraz niepoprawnych snów na jawie i fantazji był na granicy wytrzymałości. Każdą jedną z nich wywoływało piegowate widmo stojące przed nim; widział go w różnych pozycjach i miejscach, ale zawsze chętnego, zawsze gotowego, zawsze krzyczącego imię Casa, gdy dochodził. Serce mu waliło, oddech się łamał, a jego oczy szukały oczu Deana. Cas wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, potem ruszył do przodu i pocałował Deana. Jego ciało przytuliło się do drugiego, a ręce po obu stronach twarzy chłopaka złapały ją mocno.

Świntuszenie, co? Kto by powiedział…  
Dean dopuścił Casa do siebie, pozwalając mu pożerać swoje usta tak, jak to obaj wiedzieli, że pragnął już od tygodnia. Jego własne ręce leżały nieruchomo i płasko na ścianie, gdy język drugiego mężczyzny wślizgnął się do jego ust i dalej pogłębiał pocałunek. Zajęło to trochę czasu, nawet kilka minut, aż wreszcie Cas się odsunął, dysząc, dygocząc i wyglądając na całkowicie zachwyconego; usta miał czerwone i zapuchnięte od pocałunków.  
\- Nie – wreszcie wydusił z siebie Dean; powieki mu zatrzepotały, gdy poczuł podniecenie omywające mu ciało; gdy poczuł, jak wpłynął na niego jeden pocałunek. – Nie byłbym zadowolony… a ty – ty też byś nie chciał, bym był, prawda, psorze?  
Tym razem nie było zadziornego uśmiechu, nie było zadowolenia z siebie, nie było zachowywania się z wyższością. W tej konkretnej chwili stało się zwyczajnie oczywiste, jak bardzo Dean pragnał tego mężczyzny i ile był w stanie w tym celu zrobić; to go przerażało. Pierwszy raz Dean uświadomił sobie, jak się zatracił; jak był zdesperowany, aby Castiel go dotknął, aby go pragnął.  
Pochylił się lekko do przodu. Ustami zaledwie dotknął ciepłego policzka Castiela, a potem jego ucha.   
\- Nikt nie musi wiedzieć… - szepnął.

Castiel też się zatracił; zatracił się w uczuciach, które przejmowały kontrolę nad jego ciałem z każdym oddechem wypełnionym zapachem Deana. Czuł się jak ktoś inny, ciało drżało mu bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej; był bardziej podniecony, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Cas jęknął w szyję Deana i otarł się biodrami o biodra chłopaka; zamknął oczy, gdy jego ręce zacisnęły się przy ścianie, drapiąc żółknącą farbę paznokciami.  
\- Dean…  
W tej właśnie chwili zadzwonił dzwonek i rozległo się głośne walenie w drzwi - następna klasa chciała wejść do zamkniętego pokoju i nie mogła. Wściekle zarumieniony Cas odsunął się od Deana, szybko poprawił sobie ubranie i poszedł do drzwi.  
Upewniwszy się, że Dean już się pozbierał, otwarł drzwi, bu wpuścić grupę do środka, uśmiechając się i pozdrawiając skinieniem każdego, gdy gramolili się do środka w grupach dwu- lub trzyosobowych i zajmowali miejsca. Cas spojrzał na Deana i raz uprzejmie kiwnął głową, po czym przeszedł na przód sali i zwrócił się do uczniów, którzy właśnie zaczęli wchodzić.  
\- Dobra, wszyscy zajmujcie miejsca; dziś nie mamy za dużo czasu, a za to sporo materiału do przerobienia!  
Patrzył na Deana, gdy chłopak opuszczał salę, i przełknął ciężko przypływ podniecenia, które przeszyło go, gdy oblizując usta poczuł na nich jego smak.

Dean jęknął z rozczarowaniem, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek i Cas otwarł drzwi następnej klasie. Udał się do wyjścia, zatrzymał się w drzwiach i odwrócił jeszcze raz. Trzymał rękę na biodrach, zaledwie cale od centrum ciała. Przymknął oczy, szepnął bezgłośnie „złapię cię później” i wyszedł.


	3. Chapter 3

Reszta dnia mijała boleśnie powoli. Dean zwisał z krzesła wyglądając przez okno lub spoglądając na zegar tuż nad drzwiami, czekając, przewidując. Kiedy wreszcie rozbrzmiał dzwonek, zarobił sobie szlaban na następny dzień za nieuważanie na lekcjach i odmowę odpowiedzi na pytanie skierowane bezpośrednio do niego, ale się nie przejął. Cały dzień był twardy, praktycznie na krawędzi dojścia w spodnie, tylko na myśl o schrypniętym głosie swojego nauczyciela i o tym, jak Castiel go całował – żarłocznie, desperacko i niekontrolowanie. Wyszedł z sali i na drżących nogach poszedł korytarzem, aby poczekać przed pokojem nauczycielskim. W końcu Castiel musi tu kiedyś przyjść, prawda?

Mając tylko cztery zajęcia dziennie Castiel zazwyczaj kończył przed lunchem, więc normalnie na koniec dnia do 14.00 już by go dawno nie było, gdy tylko skończył sprzątać klasę, zbierać papiery i przygotowywać wszystko do następnych zajęć. Ale dzisiaj zabrało mu to dwa razy tyle czasu, aż do 16.00. Dopiero wtedy zaszedł do pokoju nauczycielskiego, by odebrać pocztę.  
Ku swemu najwyższemu zdziwieniu rozpoznał postać siedzącą na ławce zaraz na zewnątrz pokoju i zatrzymał się na moment, po czym przeszedł dalej tuż obok Deana i wszedł do pokoju. Wziął pocztę i posortował ją, odkładając ulotkę o durnej sprzedaży ciast na rzecz drużyny futbolowej i zachowując list od dyrektora szkoły na temat płatnych wakacji. Wyszedł kilka minut później i zatrzymał się przy Deanie, gapiącym się na stertę formularzy w jego rekach, które musiał wypełnić dla kadr do przyszłego tygodnia. Cas oblizał usta.   
\- Czy ma pan teraz gdzieś być, panie Winchester? – odezwał się cicho.

Kiedy Cas przeszedł obok niego, Dean nie mógł powstrzymać cichego chichotu. Wydawało się, że tamten załapał wreszcie ich małą gierkę. Czekał kilka minut i kiedy nauczyciel wrócił na zewnątrz, Dean nie wstał; zamiast tego lekko rozsunął nogi i odchylił się do tyłu, spoglądając nauczycielowi w oczy.  
\- Nie, panie Novak – powiedział powoli, biorąc głęboki wdech i głośno wypuszczając powietrze. – Mój brat aż do wieczora nie wróci do domu, a ja nie mam na resztę dnia żadnych planów… Tak mi się nudzi, panie Novak… czy jest coś… nie wiem… co dałby mi pan do zrobienia?

 

Usta Castiela drgnęły ledwo zauważalnie po zawadiackiej odpowiedzi Deana, ale on sam oblizał się powoli, spoglądając Deanowi w oczy.  
\- Jestem pewien, panie Winchester, że coś wymyślę.  
Przekrzywił głowę na bok i ruszył przed siebie, z powrotem do swojej pracowni. Cas nie zatrzymał się, dopóki nie wszedł do środku, i nic nie mówiąc zabrał stamtąd kurtkę i torbę, po czym poszedł na parking dla nauczycieli.  
Cas zwolnił dochodząc do swojego auta, zwykłej Toyoty w kolorze czystego nieba, po czym otwarł drzwi. Wtedy się zatrzymał, wyciągnął telefon i napisał prędko do Meg, że musi zostać w szkole do późna na spotkaniu z innym nauczycielem, więc i później wróci do domu.  
W tym momencie poczucie winy z powodu zdradzania Meg, oszukiwania rodziców i wszystkiego, co w tej sytuacji było złe, równoważyło się tym, jak Dean pocałował go wcześniej tego dnia; jak ich ciała napierały na siebie, gdy przycisnął Deana do ściany. Chciał się przejmować, chciał się powstrzymać, ale Cas odkrył, że po prostu nie mógł… Dean był dla niego jak narkotyk, uzależniający, wdzierający się w ciało i wyżerający w jego życiu dziurę, w której mógł żyć.

Dean podążał za nim w odpowiedniej odległości, czekając kilka stóp dalej, dopóki nauczyciel nie otworzył samochodu i nie zostawił torby i kurtki na tylnym siedzeniu.  
\- Chcesz mnie schować w bagażniku? – spytał unosząc brew i chichocząc na widok miny Castiela. - Po prostu jedź za mną – dodał.  
Podszedł do swojej Impali, wsiadł i odwrócił się, by sprawdzić, czy Cas go obserwował. Wyjechał na ulicę patrząc, czy Cas robi to samo i jedzie za nim. Piętnastominutowa jazda do mieszkania jego i Sama wydawała się dziś boleśnie długa i kiedy wreszcie wysiadł przed kompleksem mieszkalnym, już z trudem stał prosto. Wszedł do holu, podszedł do windy i tam czekał, by nauczyciel za nim poszedł, wciąż nie do końca pewien, czy mężczyzna naprawdę to zrobi.

Winda zjechała na dół, Dean wszedł do środka i musiał trzy razy przytrzymywać drzwi przed zamknięciem, zanim Cas wreszcie pojawił się w holu, rozglądając się wokół i nerwowo oblizując usta. Musiał sam siebie nieco naprzekonywać, by w ogóle zaparkować, a co dopiero wysiąść i wejść do budynku.  
Wszedł do windy i popatrzył na brudną podłogę; serce skoczyło mu do gardła, gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, więżąc go w niewielkim pudełku razem z jego uczniem, kimś, kim w ogóle nie powinien się rozkoszować, i to w swojej klasie. A teraz? Teraz podążał za chłopakiem do jego mieszkania.  
Cas spojrzał na Deana z twarzą przez chwilę pozbawioną wyrazu, po czym westchnął, wymamrotał pod nosem „walić to” i cisnął chłopaka na ścianę windy, miażdżąc mu usta swoimi. Jęknął, gdy napięcie całego dnia roztopiło się pod wpływem tych ciepłych warg.  
Przypływ podniecenia, jaki poczuł w ciele, sprawił, że Castiel w trakcie pocałunku aż zesztywniał, a ciało drżało mu z pragnienia.

Przez jedną okropną minutę Dean stał w drzwiach windy myśląc, że Cas zmienił zdanie, że odszedł i że on sam czeka na próżno. Kiedy mężczyzna wreszcie wszedł do budynku i razem z nim wślizgnął się do windy, Dean westchnął miękko, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku. Chwilę później był przyciskany do ściany, ręce błądziły po jego ciele, usta zmuszały jego własne do otwarcia, spotkały się języki i ponownie Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać, jęcząc ulegle w usta drugiego mężczyzny.  
Wsunął dłoń w spodnie Castiela, gładząc jego erekcję przez cienki materiał szortów i przygryzając mu wargę. Czuł, jak jego własna twardość naciskała desperacko na swoje więzienie i był rozdarty między pragnieniem, aby winda się nie spieszyła, dając im okazję, by się podotykać i poczuć choć przez chwilę dłużej, a pragnieniem, by się, kurwa, pospieszyła, aby mogli wejść do mieszkania i wreszcie zabrać do rzeczy. Jego drugie życzenie spełniło się o wiele za szybko, gdy winda brzęknęła, ogłaszając ich przybycie na najwyższe piętro. Dean niemal wypchnął Casa na zewnątrz, wymacując klucze i otwierając drzwi. Kilka sekund później znowu poczuł, że był przyciskany do ściany. Ręce Casa tkwiły mu na biodrach i idąc za jego wskazówką Dean objął ciało Casa nogami, stykając ich lędźwie razem, obejmując go ramionami i desperacko do niego przywierając, gdy całowali się tak, jakby głodowali.

Ciało Casa trzęsło się z pragnienia, by znowu być wewnątrz Deana; myślał o tym przynajmniej raz na godzinę każdego dnia od czasu, kiedy się to wydarzyło. Takie myślenie było żałosne; świadomość, że Dean z taką łatwością zmienił Casa z porządnego, hetero, posłusznego partnera i syna w opętanego żądzą, zdradzającego, gejowskiego bydlaka. A Cas nawet nie próbował się przejmować, nie mógł przywołać ani odrobiny poczucia winy, gdy ocierał się o Deana, ściskając chłopakowi tyłek i otwierając usta, by spleść ich języki. Każda sekunda, którą spędził dotykając Deana, powodowała u Casa zawroty głowy, a całe ciało bolało go z podniecenia.  
\- Dean – jęknął Castiel w usta chłopaka, ponownie uniósł powieki, by spojrzeć w jego oczy. Boże, co ten chłopak mógł zrobić tylko swoim uśmiechem, do czego przekonał Castiela zaledwie kilkoma słowami rzuconymi w jego stronę… Dean naprawdę go kiedyś zabije, ale w tej chwili, czując jego jędrne ciało pod swymi chciwymi palcami, Cas wiedział, że to będzie słodka śmierć.  
\- Boże, ty… - Castiel zadrżał i przesunął usta na szyję Deana, pragnąc smakować, gryźć, lizać. – Tak dobrze smakujesz… tak pięknie…

Dean odchylił głowę do tyłu, z lubieżnym jękiem oddając się Casowi i dysząc pod dotykiem jego języka i zębów na swojej szyi. Przełknął ciężko, a gardło mu pulsowało, gdy mocno złapał Castiela za ramiona, wbijając palce w gładki materiał jego koszuli.  
\- Cas, jestem cały twój… dalej, spróbuj mnie… weź, co chcesz…  
Zaledwie sekundy po tych słowach Dean stwierdził, że coś go obróciło i przycisnęło do framugi drzwi między korytarzem a salonem, i w chwili, gdy poczuł pod plecami chłodne drewno, jęknął w sufit, ocierając się o biodra Casa w desperackiej próbie spowodowania silniejszego tarcia.  
\- Boże, Cas… proszę, dotknij mnie… to już za długo…

Castiel przeniósł ich do salonu i przewrócił na kanapę, kładąc się na plecach, łapiąc Deana za głowę i mocno go całując, po czym jęknął opuszczając jedną rękę, by złapać Deana przez dżinsy i ścisnąć mocno przez grubą tkaninę. Uświadomiwszy sobie, że naprawdę obmacuje komuś fiuta przez spodnie, Castiel na chwilę szeroko otwarł oczy, stracił dech i spojrzał prosto w oczy Deana.  
Ujrzał w nich zachwyt i całkowitą niezdolność do przetwarzania jakichkolwiek informacji, gdy Cas dotykał go lekko przez materiał. Właśnie to sprawiło, że Cas uśmiechnął się, zamiast zerwać się i wybiec z mieszkania. Uniósł się nieco i skubnął wargę Deana, drugą ręką rozpinając chłopakowi dżinsy; dźwięk zamka rozległ się głośno w cichym pokoju. Cas ponownie spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, lekko zdenerwowany na myśl o zaspokajaniu go własną dłonią. Czegoś takiego nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił; a przed swoimi 29 urodzinami, przed tamtą nocą w klubie z Deanem, kiedy nie mógł złapać tchu i jęczał, gdy ciało Deana kołysało się pod nim, był całkiem hetero. Przed Deanem nigdy wcześniej dwa razy nie spojrzał na mężczyznę.  
A teraz z nim utkwił; każdy urwany oddech, jęk i westchnienie wywoływały w nim dreszcze. Wsunął rękę głębiej do szortów Deana, zamykając lekko szorstką dłoń wokół znalezionej tam twardości i szybko, jakby z zaskoczeniem, wciągając powietrze. Dłoń poruszała mu się powoli, z namysłem, każdym powolnym pociągnięciem badając ciało chłopaka.

Oczy Deana podążały teraz za każdym ruchem Casa; usta mu drżały, gdy czuł, jak jego ręka ześlizgnęła się po jego ciele aż do miejsca, które wręcz boleśnie domagało się pieszczot. I to właśnie zrobił, rozpiął mu spodnie, ostrożnie i badawczo wodząc dłonią po erekcji Deana, sprawiając, że dygotał z żądzy i oczekiwania. Chłopak jęknął cicho, jedną ręką łapiąc ramię Castiela, a drugą podpierając się na kanapie. Czuł, że świat wokół niego wirował, zastanawiał się, czy by upadł, czy mógłby umrzeć od pojedynczego dotyku. Oczy mężczyzny pod nim błądziły po jego ciele, jakby był czyś cennym, czymś nieocenionym.  
\- C… och, Cas…  
Kolana mu zmiękły i jęknął niekontrolowanie. Dłonią zakrył sobie usta, gdy całe jego jestestwo skoncentrowało się na dłoni Casa, na szorstkich, szczupłych palcach mężczyzny, doprowadzających go powolnymi ruchami do całkowitej rozkoszy.

Castiel stwierdził, że nie odpowiadało mu bycie przyszpilanym przez Deana, kiedy to on chce przyszpilać, zatem obrócił ich i uniósł się nad chłopakiem, opierając jedno kolano na kanapie okrakiem nad biodrami Deana, drugą nogą dotyka krawędzi kanapy. Doszedł do wniosku, że to mu się dużo bardziej podobało, kiedy pochylił się, by powoli pocałować szyję Deana, całując go i podszczypując łapczywie wrażliwe ciało; rozkoszował się gorącą skórą chłopaka pod swoimi spierzchniętymi ustami.  
Dean pachniał w unikalny sposób, niepodobnie do jakiejkolwiek dziewczyny, z którą kiedykolwiek Castiel był. Nie było w tym zapachu nic kwiatowego, waniliowego czy owocowego. Była to jakby mieszanka dymu papierosowego, skóry, oleju samochodowego i czegoś jeszcze, czegoś egzotycznego, co zdaniem Casa mogło być naturalnym zapachem Deana. To sprawiło, że stwardniał jeszcze bardziej. Fiut napierał mu na zamek spodni, gdy wodził ustami po szyi chłopaka.  
Castiel siedział cicho; chciał usłyszeć wszystkie dźwięki dobiegające z opuchniętych od pocałunków ust Deana. Na próbę przesunął dłonią przez czubek fiuta chłopaka, objął go silnymi palcami i powiódł nimi aż do podstawy, po czym wrócił ponownie do czubka i delikatnie nacisnął kciukiem tuż pod główką, wodząc nim pod zaczerwienioną koroną.  
Oczy Castiela migały na wszystkie strony; od twarzy Deana przesunęły się w dół jego ciała, wciąż ubranego, aż do fiuta zaledwie wystającego z rozpięcia spodni. Zmarszczył się.  
\- Zdejmuj ciuchy – odezwał się głosem głębokim i zachrypniętym z podniecenia.

Dean nie wiedział, jak to było możliwe, ale Castiel zdawał się być dosłownie wszędzie. Jego ciało przysunęło się bliżej, pozwalając mu czuć, jak był blisko, jaki był twardy; czuł jego usta na swojej szyi, a jego dłoń na swojej erekcji. Otwarł usta i jęknął głęboko, kiedy Cas ich przewrócił, uniósł się nad nim i przesunął dłoń niżej, by ponownie dotknąć – nie, pieścić – jego męskość. Ostry głos omiatający oddechem gorącą skórę Deana sprawił, że chłopak się napiął, a fiut w dłoni Castiela zadygotał z oczekiwania. Dean otwarł oczy skupiając się na mężczyźnie nad sobą. Odchrząknął, ale potrzebował kilku prób, aby głos zabrzmiał mu wystarczająco spokojnie.  
\- Czemu… czemu mi w tym nie pomożesz, wielkoludzie?  
Uśmiechnął się nieco zadziornie, choć z trudem, i nakrył swoją dłonią dłoń Castiela, przyciągając ją do paska dżinsów i unosząc biodra, by ułatwić mu ściąganie ubrań. Kiedy i spodnie, i slipki już zniknęły, Dean lekko usiadł zdejmując koszulkę i rzucając ją gdzieś poza zasięg wzroku; kilka sekund, w czasie których nie widział drugiego mężczyzny, było dla niego torturą. Potem wrócił w przestrzeń osobistą Castiela; zręczne palce odnalazły guziki koszuli i niemal zdarły mu ją z ramion, po czym powędrowały w dół torsu i zabrały się za rozpinanie spodni; za dłońmi podążył łańcuch pocałunków. Dean powtarzał ruchy Castiela odpychając go nieco; jego spodnie wkrótce dołączyły do dżinsów Deana.  
Dean wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji rozsuwając szeroko nogi i lekko unosząc biodra. Czuł, że fiut mu drgał, a wejście się napinało, bo wiedział, że Cas patrzył, więc został tak przez kilka chwil, pozwalając Castielowi delektować się widokiem. Potem objął go nogami i przyciągnął do siebie. Złapał twarz Castiela i unieruchomił go, unosząc się i całując go głęboko i z potwornym głodem. Powiódł językiem po kropelkach potu na czole i nosie Castiela, mrucząc z zadowoleniem. Wszystko w Castielu było dla niego niczym afrodyzjak. Kiedy się odsunął, spoglądając drugiemu mężczyźnie w twarz, ujrzał, jak wpływała na niego ich bliskość. Oblizał powoli usta.  
\- Teraz, panie Novak… jest mi trochę zimno… i czuję się taki… pusty…

Im więcej pięknie opalonej skóry odsłaniało się przed głodnymi oczami Castiela, tym bardziej pragnął jej dotykać, czuć ją i pieścić. Każdy cal ciała Deana był wspaniały, umięśniony i twardy, pokryty piegami i maleńkimi bliznami tu i tam. Wyobraźnia Castiela podsunęła mu obraz młodszego, żądnego przygód Deana wpadającego we wszelkie możliwe kłopoty, aby się ich nabawić, ale uśmiechającego się wesoło, nawet wtedy, gdy matka go opatrywała. Czy Dean w ogóle miał matkę? Castiel zdał sobie sprawę, że o chłopaku nie wiedział praktycznie nic, i aż mu się coś w piersi ścisnęło, jakby czegoś tam brakowało. Ściągnął lekko brwi, ale wtedy Dean zdjął koszulkę, spodnie i bieliznę, i oto nagle leżał przed Castielem nagi nastolatek, szczerzący się radośnie na widok Casa przełykającego z trudem i wyciągającego w jego stronę rękę.  
Dean powstrzymał go i zaczął rozbierać. Cas zarumienił się jak szalony, szybko zrozumiawszy, że, oczywiście, Dean też chciałby go widzieć nagiego, ale w klubie był w większości ubrany, koszula została na miejscu, tylko spodnie dyndały mu wokół kostek. Oblizał usta i patrzył, szeroko otwierając oczy, jak Dean efektywnie pozbawił go koszuli i spodni. Ciuchy wylądowały na podłodze razem z szarymi bokserkami, które tak wspaniale otulały ciało Castiela, zupełnie jakby urażały Deana zakrywając ciało Casa w jakikolwiek sposób. Cas zawahał się niepewny, co teraz zrobić, bo normalnie to Meg dominowała w sypialni, za każdym razem naprowadzając Casa na to, czego chciała. Ale jego ciekawość w sprawie Deana sięgała głębiej, niż możliwość zrobienia czegoś po swojemu. Dean był zagadką, zawiniętą w nieśmiały uśmiech, której Castiel jeszcze nie pojmował. Z tego, co usłyszał od innych nauczycieli, chłopak był playboyem, zadziornym aż do przesady, i zdawał się rozkoszować pakowaniem się w kłopoty dla samych kłopotów. W żadnym razie nie był głupi, ale na niczym mu specjalnie nie zależało. Tyle Castiel dowiedział się od współpracowników bez zdradzania zbytniego zainteresowania jednym szczególnym uczniem, a i Dean niewiele więcej pokazał Casowi w klasie. Prawdę mówiąc, Cas nie miał nawet pojęcia, czy Dean uczciwie odrabiał zadania z plastyki; tak mało wiedział o tym zielonookim przystojniaku, który właśnie… rozkładał się przed oczami Castiela niczym uczta.

 

Cas przełknął ciężko, otwierając w zachwycie usta, bo Dean wyglądał wspaniale, rozsuwając nogi i z ramionami za głową, wyciągnięty i oddychający powoli. Oczy pobiegły na moment do twarzy Deana, gdy chłopak się odezwał, i Cas nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca, który po tych słowach oblał mu twarz. Dean zdawał się cieszyć tym, że go drażnił… cóż, w tę grę mogło grać dwóch.  
Castiel klęknął między udami Deana, własnymi delikatnie muskają wrażliwą skórę wewnątrz, od czego niemal przeszedł go prąd. Zadrżał i pochylił się, usta przez chwilę trwały w zawieszeniu nad fiutem chłopaka, po czym przycisnęły się do biodra; potem Cas przesunął je niebezpiecznie powoli w górę po płaskim brzuchu Deana, zanurzył język w pępku, po czym ruszył dalej w górę i przygryzl krawędź żeber. Cas oparł ręce po obu stronach ciała Deana, lekko chłopaka przyszpilając, i dalej ciągnął tę torturę, powoli i opieszale, wędrując po torsie Deana. Całował, lizał, gryzł i muskał oddechem skórę patrząc, jak pod opalenizną pojawiały się malinki; jak pod wpływem ciepłego oddechu sutki chłopaka zesztywniały i zaczęły sterczeć; jak oddech Deana stał się nieregularny. Mimo to Cas wciąż nic nie mówił, tylko smakował i badał ciało pod sobą, tak różne od wszystkiego, co do tej pory miał; tak podobne do jego ciała, a jednak różniące się w cudowny sposób. Podczas gdy Castiel był szczupły i blady, Dean był umięśniony i opalony. Gdzie skóra Castiela była niemal nieskazitelna, tylko gdzieniegdzie pokryta odrobiną ciemnych włosów, skórę Deana pokrywały istne konstelacje piegów, tańczące na jego ramionach i piersi, oraz kiełkujące z niej blond włosy, połyskujące w popołudniowym słońcu przebijającym się przez zasłony w oknie balkonowym. Cas był wręcz ujarzmiony tym powolnym odkrywaniem innego ciała, stojącym w jaskrawym kontraście z ich gorączkowym spotkaniem w klubie; nie było już szorstkości i szaleństwa, ale pozostała namiętność i potrzeba.

Nie trzeba było dużo czasu i Dean zaczął wiercić się pod Castielem, oddychając chrapliwie; pot pokrywał mu czoło i całe ciało. Cas go torturował, a ta słodka tortura doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. I obserwował. Dean miał co do tego rację. Cas lubił, nie – uwielbiał patrzeć. Dean już by się postarał o odpowiedni komentarz, gdyby tylko Cas nie był w tym taki cholernie dobry! Jezukurwachryste, był dobry! Dean wspomniał ich pierwszy raz w klubie, gdzie chodziło tylko o dobrą zabawę, szybką, chaotyczną i anonimową, i przeszył go dreszcz na wspomnienie Casa w jego ciele – pulsującego, posyłającego go na szczyt...  
Cas przygryzł mu jeden z sutków i Dean aż zakwilił, aż do krwi wbijając paznokcie w ramiona mężczyzny. Castiel zasyczał, ale się nie odsunął, nie przestał ani nie kazał Deanowi przestać. Po. Prostu. Dalej. To. Robił. Pierdolony drań. Jeszcze przed chwilą był nieśmiały i niepewny, wchodząc do windy dopiero po długich minutach namysłu, a teraz zrobił się pewny siebie i energiczny.  
\- Kurwa… Cas… próbujesz mnie zabić?!

Castiel uśmiechnął się i odsunął, uniósł dokładnie nad twarzą chłopaka, by na niego popatrzeć, i dla lepszej równowagi położył ręce po obu stronach jego twarzy. Przekrzywił głowę na jedną stronę.  
\- Sam o to prosiłeś, Dean – odezwał się z udawaną niewinnością w głosie. Opuścił się niżej, jak gdyby chcąc pocałować chłopaka, ale w ostatniej chwili uciekł na bok, by polizać i skubnąć mu ucho. Jęknął cicho. – Zamierzam cię nauczyć cierpliwości…  
Castiel doszedł do wniosku, że czeka go za to piekło – za seks z cudownym nastolatkiem, podczas gdy miał dziewczynę i rodziców-homofobów, ale przynajmniej mógł mieć z tego trochę frajdy. Ponownie sięgnął w dół i objął palcami fiuta Deana, ślizgając łagodnie dłonią w górę i w dół, zaledwie nieznacznie ją skręcając. Tak, jak lubił, kiedy był sam.  
Ostatnio bywał sam coraz częściej, bo Meg pracowała na dłuższe zmiany, a on spędzał więcej czasu w domu czekając na nią i walcząc z myślami, które wciąż wracały do Deana. Już stracił rachubę, ile miał fantazji i snów na jawie, ale dawał radę je blokować, gdy uprawiał seks z Meg… przynajmniej przez większość czasu. Nie pomagało, że wolała wtedy wyłączać światło; było tak łatwo wyobrażać sobie, że to Dean tak dyszał, że ręce chwytające go za włosy należały do mężczyzny, nie do kobiety.   
Przygryzł szczękę chłopaka i wreszcie wrócił do ust Deana, liżąc je wzdłuż i prosząc o wpuszczenie.

Dean jęknął z rozczarowaniem, nieskończenie sfrustrowany, że Cas zrobił sobie z tego karę, że postanowił go dręczyć tak, że chłopak ledwo mógł oddychać.  
\- Nie… nie pamiętam, abym ci mówił… nghhh… o Boże, nie przestawaj!  
Cas wzmocnił uścisk wokół fiuta Deana, delikatnie pocierając kciukiem wrażliwy koniuszek, aż chłopak pod nim drgnął desperacko, próbując poruszyć się w dłoni starszego mężczyzny. Ale Cas trzymał go stabilnie, wydając dźwięk dezaprobaty na widok nieudanych prób Deana przejęcia kontroli, odzyskania dumy. Dean poddał się. Nie miał innego wyjścia. Cas robił wszystko boleśnie powoli, wyrywał z niego wysokie jęki i wzbudzał tak potwornie piękne uczucia, że Dean zaczął kwestionować własne zdrowie psychiczne. Całe jego ciało dygotało, zwijało się pod ciemnowłosym cudem, który patrzył na niego jasnymi, ciepłymi, nieprawdopodobnie niebieskimi oczami, jakby chciał go zjeść żywcem, a jednocześnie cenić i wielbić.  
\- C-Cas… – zakwilił Dean, kiedy ucisk palców ponownie osłabł, przechodząc w zaledwie muskanie jego fiuta. Zmiana tempa spowodowała, że krew szybciej krążyła mu w żyłach, szumiała w uszach, pierś się ściskała, a serce groziło, że zaraz z niej wyskoczy. – Cas… p-proszę…

Castiel zachichotał lekko, ponownie muskając ustami ucho Deana.  
\- O co prosisz, Dean? – spytał głosem ochrypłym z pożądania.  
Drażnił się i wiedział o tym. Jego własny fiut sterczał przy udzie Deana, twardy i pulsujący, już obolały, ale on chciał, żeby to trwało, nie chciał, by skończyło się za pół godziny, jak ostatnim razem. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy słyszał głos mówiący, że to będzie ostatni raz, że jutro będzie inaczej. Jutro Dean już zaspokoi swą ciekawość i zostawi Casa w spokoju, a wtedy Cas będzie sobie na własną rękę radził z tym szalonym pragnieniem. Bo jeśli Dean by tego nie chciał, byłoby o tyle łatwiej powiedzieć sobie NIE, przestać fantazjować i śnić na jawie, prawda? Tak właśnie będzie.  
Zatem na razie zamierzał się tym cieszyć, każdą sekundą, w której mógł dotykać leżącego pod nim chłopaka; tego młodszego ciała wzmocnionego pracą i zabawą; mięśni, ścięgien i kości tworzących poezję, jaką był Dean. Castiel przełknął ciężko.  
\- Powiedz mi, czego chcesz – szepnął Deanowi do ucha, omiatając je gorącym oddechem.

Głos Castiela brzmiał szorstko przy jego uchu i Dean jęknął – z frustracji, zdenerwowania, podniecenia – nie był już pewien.  
\- Jezu, mam ci to napisać? – rzucił tracąc oddech. Brzmiał żałośnie, ale nie miał sił się tym przejmować. – Cas, chcę, byś mnie zerżnął. Wsadź mi tego swojego cudownego fiuta i upewnij się, że przez tydzień nie będę mógł chodzić!  
Zawsze lubił świntuszyć, ale teraz nie mógł nie spieszyć się, aby zmiękczyć swój głos, aby brzmiał szorstko i głęboko, tak jak wiedział, że faceci lubili; tak jak wiedział, że i Cas by polubił. Wciąż drżał; cały się napiął, gdy fiut Castiela otarł się lekko o jego nogę, i jęknął niekontrolowanie.

Dean był niecierpliwy. Cas zdał sobie sprawę, że miało to prawdopodobnie związek z jego wiekiem. Pamiętał, jak to było mieć 18 czy 19 lat. Nie wiedział nawet, ile naprawdę Dean miał lat, skoro już przy tym był, ale pamiętał, że jako nastolatek pragnął skończyć tam i teraz albo by chyba umarł. Tak wtedy myślał. Teraz, przez przeciąganie wszystkiego, seks był bardziej ekscytujący – wszystko trwało dłużej, godzinami; tylko dotyk i odczuwanie; powolne budowanie napięcia aż do granic wytrzymałości, po czym następował upadek w zapomnienie. Powstrzymywanie się w taki sposób dawało nieprawdopodobnego kopa i Castiel nie zamierzał pozwolić, by nastoletnia niecierpliwość to zrujnowała.  
\- Zrobię to, Dean… cierpliwości… - ponownie pocałował chłopaka, śmiejąc się miękko, polizał kącik ust Deana i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Przynieś nam prezerwatywę i lubrykant…  
Na szczęście dla Castiela, i dla Deana, jak przypuszczał, Meg lubiła eksperymentować, choć na własnych zasadach. Dwukrotnie podnosiła kwestię seksu analnego, aż wreszcie pewnej nocy postanowiła to zrobić. Skończyło się to dla niej godzinami bólu, a upokorzeniem dla obojga, ponieważ nie do końca wszystko przemyślała. Następnym razem byli ostrożni i zajęło to dłuższy czas, zanim naprawdę się zabrali do dzieła. Castiel wiedział, jak przygotować kogoś tak, żeby później nie bolało; zostałby tylko lekki dyskomfort. Wiedząc jednak, jak Dean z łatwością przyjął go ostatnim razem, tylko przy pomocy nawilżonej prezerwatywy, Castiel zadumał się nad tym, jak często chłopak bywał w ten sposób rżnięty. Na samą myśl o tym przez Castiela przebiegła fala wściekłości i musiał się uspokajać, otwierając szeroko oczy z powodu tego dziwnego uczucia. Nigdy nie był zazdrosny; to po prostu nie leżało w jego naturze. Nawet, jeśli ludzie podrywali Meg w jego obecności, nawet, gdy opowiadała, jak klienci w restauracji macali ją po tyłku, nigdy się z tego powodu nie wściekł… nigdy się za bardzo nie przejmował.  
Coś w nim powstało niby czerwona flaga, jak znak ostrzegawczy, ale Cas szybko odepchnął to uczucie, woląc gładzić płaski brzuch Deana i unikając jego fiuta. Potem usiadł, pomógł Deanowi wstać z kanapy, odchylił się na oparcie i patrzył, jak chłopak idzie.

Dean niemal płakał. Castiel naprawdę robił wszystko, by zaczął błagać, by cierpiał tak długo, jak to możliwe. Dean nie widział możliwości, aby przekonać go do porzucenia gierki i przejścia do konkretów, więc był posłuszny. Nie było to coś, co robił bez trudu, a na pewno nie dla każdego. Ale Cas nie musiał tego wiedzieć, prawda?   
Kiedy Dean podniósł się z kanapy, nogi mu żałośnie drżały i musiał się przytrzymać poręczy. W głowie mu się kręciło z żądzy i podniecenia. Oblizał usta próbując się skupić na podłodze i zrobił kilka drżących kroków w stronę drzwi. W swojej sypialni przeszukał szuflady swojego nocnego stolika, odkładając na bok tuziny seks-zabawek, kulek analnych, korków i wielkich wibratorów, aż wreszcie znalazł tubkę lubrykantu o zapachu zielonego jabłka i prezerwatywy. Wpadła mu w ręce mała buteleczka z napisem „Feromony” i Dean uśmiechnął się słabo. Zaaplikował odrobinę na szyję tuż pod szczęką, za uszami i na wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstków, po czym wziął rzeczy, o które prosił Cas, i wrócił do salonu. Cas siedział na kanapie ze zwyczajnie rozsuniętymi nogami i Dean musiał się na chwilę zatrzymać w drzwiach, aby po prostu popatrzeć.  
\- Jestes, kurwa, wspaniały – powiedział brzmiąc równie zdyszanie i z podziwem, jak się czuł.

Castiel zarumienił się, oblizał usta, po czym gestem przywołał Deana do siebie. Chłopak podszedł chętnie, ku natychmiastowej uldze Castiela, po czym nauczyciel szybko wciągnął Deana na swoje kolana. Teraz ruszał się szybciej i całował go mocno, otwierając tubkę i nawilżając palce. Zapach, słodki i ostry, rozniósł się w powietrzu. Cas wciągnął powietrze przy szyi Deana i zadrżał; w powietrzu czuć było coś nowego, co nie było zapachem lubrykantu ani Deana, coś piżmowego i silnego, od czego zacisnęły mu się zęby. Nie był pewien, czy to mu się podobało, czy nie, ale niezależnie od wszystkiego przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Upewniwszy się, że Dean siedział mu okrakiem na kolanach, pochylając się nad nim, by złapać oparcie kanapy, Cas zabrał się do dzieła. Przesunął nienawilżoną dłoń na biodro Deana, drugą muskając rowek między pośladkami chłopaka i okrążając wejście kilka razy, zanim wsunął tam pierwszy palec. Wszedł tak łatwo, że Castiel aż jęknął.  
\- Kurwa…  
Udało mu się spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy i zaparło mu dech; zielone oczy spoglądały na niego z góry, półprzymknięte, szkliste od żądzy i pragnienia. Cas poczuł, że coś mu rosło w brzuchu, rozpalając mu ciało i wywołując drżenie w członku; gdzieś w tyle głowy odzywała się ustawiczna potrzeba, aby TERAZ znaleźć się w chłopaku. Szlag trafił cierpliwość i powolne, podobne do tortur tempo, jakie Castiel do tej pory był w stanie utrzymać, kiedy Dean rozchylił usta w kolejnym niesławnym, zadziornym uśmiechu. Cas dodał drugi palec, wsuwając go głęboko, kręcąc i zginając oba wewnątrz Deana.

Miał go. Dean wiedział to od chwili, w której poczuł załamujący się oddech Casa na szyi, a jego ciało na moment zamarło. Był nieco rozczarowany, że musiał uciec się do metod zewnętrznych, aby Castiel chętnie posunął się dalej, ale naprawdę nie mógłby się mniej przejmować, bo oto pierwszy palec wcisnął się w niego; a już niemal o tym zapomniał, gdy dołączył do niego drugi. Castiel zgiął je i zmusił zdarte gardło Deana do słodkich jęków. Chłopak naparł na zakrzywione palce Castiela, jęcząc po lekkiej zmianie kąta, gdy palce przejechały po jego prostacie. Wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk i opuścił głowę na ramię Castiela, otwierając usta i dysząc ciężko. Już nie rozmawiali. Nie było to konieczne. Dean nie był w stanie, i tak wiedział, że wkrótce dostanie to, czego potrzebował, a Cas był zbyt zaabsorbowany gapieniem się i obserwowaniem Deana, sprawdzaniem, jaki ruch i pod jakim kątem sprawi, że chłopak napnie się najsilniej. Fiut dygotał mu przy brzuchu, desperacko błagając o dotyk. Dean poruszył biodrami do przodu, szukając tarcia, i do tyłu, na palce Casa.

Castielowi kręciło się w głowie, ale w niezbyt przyjemny sposób. Coś było nie tak – za każdym razem, gdy Dean się przybliżał, ten zapach najeżdżał mu nozdrza; był przytłaczający, rozpraszający i aż go od niego zęby bolały. Zmarszczył nos i odepchnął Deana, gapiąc się chłopakowi w oczy ze ściągniętymi brwiami.  
\- Co… co zrobiłeś?  
Ponownie dotknął szyi chłopaka, potem złapał go za włosy i znowu przyciągnął bliżej, wąchając mu szyję. Natychmiast odsunął głowę. Cokolwiek to było, zagłuszało naturalny zapach Deana, i Castiel odkrył, że im więcej wąchał, tym bardziej tego nienawidził. Skrzywił się i gwałtownie wyjął palce z Deana, wstając i bezceremonialnie rzucając chłopaka na kanapę, po czym poszedł do kuchni i wrócił ze zmoczonym papierowym ręcznikiem.  
\- Dean, siedź nieruchomo.   
Siadł mu okrakiem na talii i wytarł szyję mokrym papierem, przytrzymując go przy okazji. Brwi ściągnęły mu się jeszcze bardziej, pod powierzchnią gotowały się gniew i zmieszanie. Castiel nie wiedział, co to dokładnie za zapach, ani dlaczego to było takie paskudne, ale nie spodobało mu się to, nie na wyzłoconej słońcem skórze Deana. Ponownie wytarł szyję chłopaka, tym razem suchym ręcznikiem, po czym pochylił się i wciągnął głęboko powietrze; jego fiut napierał na brzuch Deana. Zapach wciąż tam był, ale dużo słabszy, zaledwie pozostałość w naturalnym zapachu chłopaka.  
\- Lepiej – wyrzucił z siebie, przesunął szybko dłonie w dół ciała Deana i szarpnięciem rozsunął mu nogi. Ponownie nawilżył sobie palce i spojrzał w dół na rozłożone przed sobą ciało. Opalone, umięśnione uda rozchyliły się ukazując doskonały tyłek i pulsujące wejście, które aż błagało, by je wziąć, wypełnić, złamać. Cas zadrżał dławiąc jęk, który chciał mu się wyrwać z gardła, po czym wrócił do przerwanej dziwnym zapachem czynności. Dwa palce wślizgnęły się w Deana szybko i ostrożnie, jeden po drugim, z uwagą badając ciasność i rozciągnięcie chłopaka.   
\- Nie noś więcej czegoś takiego… to maskuje twój zapach… chcę czuć ciebie, tylko ciebie. Nie potrzebuję niczego innego, Dean… - Castiel mówił cicho, niewiele głośniej od szeptu, ale niemal karcąco. Jego oczy pobiegły od miejsca, w którym dwa jego palce zniknęły wewnątrz Deana, aż do zielonych oczu chłopaka, i zostały tam. Zgiął palce i nacisnął prostatę chłopca. - Zrozumiano? – odezwał się spokojnie.

Dean czuł się niemal jak wyrzutek widząc, jak Cas opuścił pokój i wrócił, aby zetrzeć zapach z jego ciała. Zupełnie, jakby nie działo się to jemu, jakby stał za oknem obserwując siebie i Casa w tej dziwnej, ale w jakiś sposób słodkiej scenie. Nieznaczny uśmiech pojawił mu się na ustach, gdy Cas ponownie wciągnął jego zapach, szybko zastąpiony wyrazem czystej rozkoszy, gdy Cas wepchnął palce z powrotem tam, gdzie było ich miejsce. Jego słowa brzmiały nieodwołalnie i Dean nawet nie myślał o odgryzaniu się czy udawaniu sprzeciwu.  
\- T-tak… dobrze…  
Cas ponownie musnął palcami jego czułe miejsce i Dean na chwilę stracił zdolność mowy, zamykając oczy, a wejście zacisnęło się wokół intruzów. Był na krawędzi już chyba od godziny, pozwalając Castielowi torturować się bez końca. Był zmęczony, wyczerpany, ale w ekstazie i jednocześnie niecierpliwy. Fiut pulsował mu z pragnienia i potrzeby, więc uniósł nieco biodra zmieniając tym samym kąt i zapewniając Casowi jeszcze lepszy widok.

Castiel zadygotał, gdy wejście Deana zacisnęło się wokół jego palców, wciągając je głębiej. Rozsunął je kilka razy jeszcze bardziej rozciągając chłopaka, po czym szybko dodał trzeci, ślizgając nimi do środka i na zewnątrz. Jego druga ręka macała w poszukiwaniu gumki. Rozdarł opakowanie zębami i nałożył ją, wyciągając palce z Deana. Jeszcze warstwa lubrykantu na wierzch i Cas zadrżał, ale był gotowy. Pociągnął Deana za uda przez poduszki kanapy tak, że jego fiut ustawił się dokładnie naprzeciw opuchniętego wejścia. Wepchnął do środka najpierw główkę penisa, spoglądając szybko w górę, gdy zapuścił się głębiej, chcąc widzieć w tym momencie wyraz twarzy Deana. Sam jednak z trudem trzymał oczy otwarte; absolutna ciasność wokół jego fiuta wywoływała w jego ciele fale rozkoszy. Kurwa, Dean był ciasny, a każdy cal członka Castiela wchłonięty przez chłopaka zaśpiewał z radości, kiedy żar i ucisk zamknęły się wokół niego.  
\- Boże… - wydyszał Cas; nie zamierzał mówić, ale słowo nieproszone wyślizgnęło się z jego ust. Castiel skupił się na tym, by nie dojść za wcześnie, by wytrzymać, dopóki Dean nie dojdzie na szczyt.  
Cas całkowicie wślizgnął się w Deana, tuląc się do niego całym ciałem, dygocząc lekko – takie to było intensywne doznanie. Jęknął cicho, gdy Dean zacisnął się wokół niego, i zamknął na chwilę oczy, po czym otwarł je ponownie, by spojrzeć na twarz chłopaka.  
Twarz Castiela wypełniały emocje: podziw, jak cudownie było to czuć; strach, że nie zdoła się powstrzymać; ale ponad wszystkim górowało uczucie, że było tak, jak powinno być – że znaleźć się wewnątrz Deana było jak wrócić do domu. Castiel zarumienił się na tę myśl, wygnał ją z głowy, po czym pochylił się, oparł ręce po obu stronach głowy Deana i zaczął się poruszać, długimi, powolnymi pchnięciami popychając go aż do granicy.

Kilka pchnięć więcej, krótkie, ale przytłaczające uczucie pustki – i już tam był. W środku. Dean szerzej otwarł oczy, gdy Cas wsiąkał coraz głębiej; fiut mu pulsował, wsuwając się dalej w głąb; z ust wydobył mu się zduszony krzyk. Ręce błądziły mu po ciele Casa, szukając i wreszcie znajdując twarz mężczyzny, przytrzymując ją łagodnie, po czym przyciągając ją w dół, do chaotycznego, ale delikatnego pocałunku. Dean czuł, że gardło zacisnęło mu się od uczucia, którego nie potrafił opisać; wiedział tylko, że to było dobre, nawet lepsze niż dobre, i chciał się delektować tą chwilą, tym uczuciem, najdłużej, jak to możliwe. Zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie o to Casowi chodziło, kiedy go wciąż pocierał, dotykał, całował, gryzł. Jedną rzeczą była szybka ulga, drugą – niekończąca się rozkosz.  
Nagle Dean poczuł się nagi i wrażliwy, gdy Cas unosił się nad nim, kołysząc się w przód i w tył. Powolne ruchy wystarczyły, by Deanowi zamglił się wzrok, w kącikach oczu tworzyły się małe krople potu. Nie puszczał twarzy Castiela, trzymał go blisko, nawet, gdy ich usta się rozdzieliły. Teraz czuł się, jakby właśnie to trzymało go przy życiu – Cas, tulący go, dotykający, całujący. Nigdy by tego nikomu nie powiedział, ale miał wrażenie, że w jakiś sposób… Cas wiedział. Rozchyliwszy nogi jeszcze bardziej Dean poczuł, jak Cas dotarł jeszcze głębiej, z każdym pchnięciem wysuwając się niemal całkowicie i wracając do środka. Tarcie było idealne.  
Udało mu się na chwilę utrzymać otwarte oczy, obserwując, jak Castiel się poruszał, powoli i precyzyjnie; jego własne oczy skupiły się na chłopaku pod nim i spoglądały na niego intensywnie. W tym patrzeniu na siebie coś było; coś, czego Dean nie potrafił wyjaśnić z tego prostego powodu, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie poczuł. Odepchnął to uczucie, ponownie zamknął oczy, odrzucił głowę na poduszki i jęknął, gdy czubek fiuta Casa otarł się o jego prostatę.

Cas poruszał się wewnątrz Deana, jakby chłopak był skarbem, którym miał się cieszyć każdą częścią siebie. Jeśli chodziło o Deana, wszystko, czego doświadczył, sprawiało, że chciał więcej; chciał badać i smakować, dotykać, wąchać i po prostu być. Poruszając się, teraz już coraz szybciej, Castiel myślał, że byłby szczęśliwy po prostu obserwując, jak Dean dochodzi, nawet, jeśli sam miałby nie doświadczyć żadnej rozkoszy. Wystarczyłby mu widok twarzy Deana w chwili orgazmu. Było coś w tych łukowato wygiętych ustach, w brwiach, które marszczyły się i unosiły wyrażając różne emocje. Wszystko to doprowadzało Casa do szału.  
\- Jesteś piękny, Dean… - szepnął chłopakowi w usta i pocałował go znowu, wyginając biodra tak, by wbić się w niego mocniej, powoli wiodąc ich na szczyt.  
Fiut Deana ocierał mu się o brzuch, więc Cas zsunął jedną rękę w dół, aby niezdarnie owinąć penisa palcami, pocierając go w rytmie niezgodnym z jego własnymi pchnięciami i w mniej skoordynowany sposób, niż by mógł. Był jednak zadziwiająco uzdolniony jak na kogoś, kto uprawiał gejowski seks ledwo drugi raz w życiu. Sapnął, gdy Dean zacisnął się wokół niego, biodra straciły rytm, a z ust jękiem wydobyło się imię chłopaka; uczucie bycia wewnątrz jego ciała całkowicie go powaliło.

Dean nie słyszał słów Castiela; cały jego świat jakby dziwnie się wytłumił, ukrył za zasłoną emocji, rozkoszy, żądzy, pragnienia. Czuł, że jego wargi się poruszały, ale Dean nie miał pojęcia, co chciał powiedzieć – może coś ważnego, może w ogóle nic. Był teraz blisko, bliżej niż przedtem, nawet, jeśli wtedy nie umiał sobie wyobrazić bycia bardziej na krawędzi, bycia bardziej podnieconym, bardziej gotowym. Dygotał niekontrolowanie pod starszym mężczyzną, zaciskając się wokół niego co drugie pchnięcie, zachęcając go, by ruszał się szybciej i mocniej. Potrzebował tego, desperacko potrzebował Casa w sobie i chyba nawet wyjąkał coś w tym stylu, bo sekundy później Cas zastosował się do tego i zanurzył się w nim tak, jakby zależało od tego jego życie. Dean wbił paznokcie głęboko w plecy Casa, zaciskając się wokół niego, rzucił biodrami jeszcze jeden raz i wtedy oślepiająca biel wybuchła mu przed oczami. Krzyknął coś, co byłoby żałosne i zawstydzające, gdyby tylko się tym przejął. Głowa ciężko opadła na kanapę, a on wił się pod Casem; jego fiut drgał i malował mu brzuch oraz pierś Castiela lepkim, białym płynem.

Gdy Dean doszedł, Castiel na moment zamarł. Wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to patrzeć i czuć, jak Dean rzucał się pod nim, i otwierać szeroko oczy, gdy chłopak wygiął się w łuk, dysząc i krzycząc takim głosem, że całe ciało Castiela się zatrzęsło. Przełknął szloch, który chciał mu uciec z gardła, po czym obiema rękami złapał biodra Deana i wbił się w chłopaka jeszcze kilka razy, zanim sam doszedł; Cas stęknął i pchnął głęboko w ciało Deana, ocierając się biodrami o jego tyłek, aby zostać w środku na całej długości, tak głęboko, jak mógł. Zadrapania na jego plecach nabiegły krwią, niektóre nawet krwawiły; czuł ich ukłucia, ale one tylko zwiększały rozkosz, która tańczyła mu przed oczami jak wielokolorowe światła. Zadygotał, gdy jego fiut zaczął pulsować wewnątrz Deana, wypełniając prezerwatywę, wreszcie jęknął. Cas opadł na Deana, opierając czoło o pierś chłopaka i dysząc powoli. To było wariactwo. Z Deanem wszystko było lepsze – całowanie, dotykanie, seks; wszystko to było potężniejsze, bardziej prymitywne i intensywniejsze, niż z kimkolwiek innym w jego życiu. W porównaniu do tego seks z Meg bladł; to migotało i wibrowało między nim a Deanem niczym namacalna więź.  
Jak to było możliwe, zastanawiał się Castiel oddychając głęboko. Jak to było możliwe, by odczuwać z kimś taką więź, która sprawiała, że ich ciała tak doskonale do siebie pasowały, że seks był wstrząsającym doznaniem, że Cas czuł się w jednej chwili, jakby miał umrzeć, a w następnej, że będzie żył wiecznie…  
Tak nie powinno być, coś takiego nie było normalne, przynajmniej na podstawie jego doświadczenia. Cas wycofał się powoli, krzywiąc się, gdy jego fiut z mokrym dźwiękiem wyślizgnął się z Deana. Spojrzał na chłopaka, na jego zdewastowany wyraz twarzy i nie mogące złapać tchu ciało, i zastanowił się, czy Dean też tak odczuwał. Cas wyciągnął rękę, chcąc dotknąć policzka Deana, pogładzić obecny tam rumieniec, ale zawahał się, zatrzymał, po czym szybko przyciągnął dłoń do siebie. Castiel wstał i poszedł do łazienki. Zdjął gumkę i spuścił ją w toalecie, po czym umył się w ciszy.  
To nie był odpowiedni czas, by pławić się w odprężeniu. Teraz trzeba było wyjść, zanim zdarzy się coś jeszcze, zanim mogliby pogadać i Dean doszedłby do wniosku, że jeszcze nie skończył, że chciał więcej; zanim Castiel nie byłby już w stanie wydostać się z tej niebezpiecznie zmiennej sytuacji. Musiał odejść, aby Dean mógł to wszystko zatrzymać, zanim by się pogorszyło.

Dean nigdy nie był fanem przytulanek czy pławienia się w postkoitalnym odurzeniu tak długo, jak to możliwe. Swoim niezliczonym podbojom pokazywał drzwi niemal natychmiast po tym, jak skończyli, zanim sperma wyschła im na brzuchach. I Dean nie czuł się z tego powodu źle. Ani razu. Ale kiedy Castiel wysunął się z niego, zostawiając go pustego i wykończonego, po czym zniknął w łazience, Dean poczuł się okropnie. To było tylko rżnięcie, ani mniej, ani więcej. Kolejny przelotny romans, coś wspaniałego, ale wciąż tylko tymczasowego. Nigdy nie przykładał zbyt wielkiej wartości do rozmowy i czułości po seksie, więc czemu nagle miałby zacząć? Jakoś dał radę usiąść w chwili, gdy Cas wrócił do salonu. Dean podniósł jego ubrania i rzucił w jego kierunku, opierając się o kanapę, a wciąż drżące nogi miał lekko, ale prowokacyjnie rozchylone.  
\- Powinieneś wyjść, zanim Wielka Stopa wróci do domu… - powiedział, a widząc zaskoczoną minę Casa, dodał szybko – mój brat Sam.  
Nie spojrzał na Casa, sięgając po własne spodnie i wyciągając z nich zmiażdżoną paczkę papierosów. Zapalił jednego, wciągając głęboko dym i wypuszczając go w pokoju; obserwował, jak rysował skręcone linie w mdłym popołudniowym świetle. Spojrzał na Casa po chwili ciszy i stwierdził, że ten już prawie skończył zapinać koszulę. Kiedy ich oczy spotkały się ponownie, Dean uśmiechnął się do niego z zadowoleniem i mrugnął.  
\- Do zobaczenia jutro, psorze.

Castiel zawahał się, coś się w nim skręcało, gdy patrzył na chłopaka przed sobą, z taką pewnością siebie palącego papierosa, odprężonego po tym, jak właśnie został zerżnięty przez swego nauczyciela plastyki. Cas zarumienił się, uświadamiając sobie szybko, że Dean go wykopywał z mieszkania, i poczuł się niezręcznie, chociaż i tak planował wyjść. Castiel przeczesał dłonią włosy, otwarł usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nic nie zabrzmiałoby odpowiednio. „Dzięki”? Nie, to po prostu kurewsko okropne, i z pewnością obaj poczuliby się po tym jeszcze gorzej. „Było dobrze”? Castiel był pewien, że Dean by go za to z miejsca wyśmiał. „Nie powinieneś palić”? Taaa… jakie prawo miał Cas, aby mówić Deanowi cokolwiek, zważywszy, że to on łamał przynajmniej jedną zasadę postępowania, a może i przy okazji kilka paragrafów.  
Wyprostował się, spojrzał Deanowi w oczy i poczuł dziwny przymus, któremu nie potrafił się oprzeć. Podszedł do Deana i pochylił się, kładąc jedną rękę za jego głową na oparciu kanapy. Oblizał usta i popatrzył chłopakowi w oczy, po czym pochylił się jeszcze niżej, by pocałować go łagodnie na do widzenia. Jeśli to miał być ostatni raz, kiedy widzieli się nawzajem w takiej sytuacji, to Castiel chciał, by było to miłe wspomnienie.  
Cas był pewien, że począwszy od następnego dnia wszystko zmieni się z tego szalonego seksualnego napięcia w coś bardziej normalnego, skoro Dean dostał, czego chciał. W końcu, jak sam powiedział, „zawsze dostawał to, czego chciał”. Teraz, gdy ciekawość minęła i Castiel nie był już nową zabawką, po prostu wiedział, że Dean pójdzie dalej i pozwoli mu kontynuować jego dawne życie.  
Ale pomysł powrotu do dawnego życia przed Deanem był dla Casa dziwnie niesmaczny. Nie mógł dokładnie uchwycić powodu, ale niemożność ujrzenia Deana w takim stanie ponownie – nagiego i lśniącego zaspokojeniem, gruntownie zerżniętego i aż do przesady szczęśliwego z tego powodu – nie była czymś, czego Cas nie mógł się doczekać. Ale wiedział, że tylko tak wszystko mogło się potoczyć, aby mógł wrócić do życia, jakiego oczekiwali od niego jego rodzice; życia, którego, jak zawsze myślał, pragnął – kariery, domu na przedmieściach, żony, dzieci. Jednak, gdy patrzył w trawiastozielone oczy, otoczone cudownymi piegami, jego poprzednie życiowe cele zdawały się blednąć i migotać w jego umyśle, jakby już nie mógł widzieć ich w tym samym świetle.

Zapadła przedłużona cisza, w której Dean czekał, aż Cas coś powie, ruszy się, zrobi coś… Ponownie wciągnął dym, wydychając go w powietrze, kiedy Cas pochylił się nad nim z ręką za jego głową i twarzą tak blisko, że Dean poczuł się nagle, jakby się dusił. Jego ręka automatycznie wystrzeliła w górę i złapała Castiela za kołnierzyk, zatrzymując go, odpychając go łagodnie, ale zdecydowanie. Ostatni raz zaciągnął się dymem i lekko pokręcił głową.  
\- Psorze… nie przeciągaj struny.  
Mrugnął do niego ponownie, po czym wstał, prześlizgnął się obok nauczyciela i odłożył niedopałek do popielniczki. Przeszedł do korytarza i podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je i uchylając nieco. Wciąż całkiem nagi oparł się o drzwi od wewnątrz i czekał, aż Cas podąży za nim. Wyraz twarzy Casa był pełen zmieszania… Dean nie wiedział… ale było tam coś jeszcze… coś, co sprawiało, że przez chwilę było mu ciężko oddychać… coś jakby… rozczarowanie… ból…  
Oblizał usta, wskazując na drzwi i patrzył, jak Cas powoli wykonał to milczące polecenie.  
\- Nara – powiedział i zamknął drzwi nie dając Casowi szansy na zareagowanie.  
Odwrócił się opierając się o drzwi, po czym osunął się po nich w dół z głową w dłoniach. Co też do diabła wyprawiał?


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel zmarszczył się spoglądając na drzwi; szalał w nim wir emocji. Co to do diabła było? Jeszcze przez chwilę zezował na drzwi, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł, wsiadł do windy i rozmyślając zjechał na dół,. Więc to było to. Dla Deana już było po wszystkim. Nie potrzebował nawet dnia czy dwóch, aby Casa o tym powiadomić – tak szybko mu poszło. Castiel przypuszczał, że powinien był się tego spodziewać, zważywszy, że uciekł z klubu tak szybko, jakby Dean zamierzał zjeść go żywcem.  
Wyszedł z kompleksu mieszkalnego i podszedł do samochodu; wsiadł i przez chwilę siedział spokojnie. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pikanie telefonu – nadeszła nowa wiadomość. Cas odblokował telefon i odczytał SMS-a, uświadamiając sobie, że ma ich 7 nieprzeczytanych, wszystkie od Meg.  
MEG: gdzie jesteś?  
MEG: zostaję do późna w pracy, wzięłam więcej godzin.  
MEG: Castiel, wciąż jesteś w pracy?  
MEG: Castiel, odpisz mi.  
MEG: hej, skończyłam w pracy, gdzie jesteś?!  
MEG: dobra, nie odpisuj mi…  
MEG: wychodzę z Ruby, nie czekaj na mnie.  
Castiel westchnął i przetarł twarz, odpalił samochód i pojechał do pustego domu. Był wdzięczny, że miał czas wziąć prysznic i zrobić obiad, wiedząc, że Meg prawdopodobnie wróci z Ruby późno z baru, i będzie chciała coś zjeść.  
Wzdychał, mieszając swój makaron, i powoli popijając piwo oceniał uczniowskie prace. Zatrzymał się widząc Deanowy opis jego trzech ulubionych artystów wraz z uzasadnieniem, dlaczego byli ulubionymi. Coś ścisnęło go w piersi i szybko odłożył pracę na bok, przechodząc do następnej.

Kiedy Sam dwie godziny później wrócił do domu z treningu piłki nożnej, Dean już się ubrał, posprzątał bałagan w salonie i zamówił pizzę. Jedli na kanapie oglądając jakiś kiepski talk show, a Dean zwracał uwagę, aby Sam nie zbliżał się za bardzo do miejsca, na którym odbywała się wcześniej akcja facet-z-facetem. Sam wiedział o orientacji seksualnej Deana, prawdopodobnie wiedział o tym wcześniej niż sam Dean, i nie miał nic przeciwko temu, o ile Dean nie rżnął nikogo w jego pokoju. Albo w jego obecności. Więc, oczywiście, Sam wiedział, że ich mieszkanie było regularnie odwiedzane przez bezimiennych mężczyzn i że praktycznie nie było w nim pomieszczenia – za wyjątkiem jego pokoju – w którym Dean nie uprawiał seksu. Dean był świadom, jak bardzo było to wszystko pojebane, jakie te okoliczności były nieodpowiednie dla czternastoletniego chłopca. Ale Sam wiedział również, że jak dotąd życie Deana nie rozpieszczało. Musiał się zająć młodszym bratem, gdy ich rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy Dean miał dziesięć lat, a Sam zaledwie sześć. Było po drodze kilka rodzin zastępczych, ale po jakimś czasie wszystkie się poddały z powodu uporu Deana i jego niechęci do przestrzegania zasad; do dopuszczenia kogoś blisko albo, Boże broń, do serca. Nie zawsze taki był. Nie pamiętał zbyt dobrze rodziców, ale pamięta matkęł i ich wzajemną miłość; jak Mary mu śpiewała i pozwalała mu bawić się z malutkim braciszkiem. Tak, był kiedyś taki czas, że Dean Winchester był zadowolony, beztroski, nawet szczęśliwy.  
Tej nocy poszedł do łóżka wspominając niebieskie oczy, ciemne włosy i pełne usta, szorstki głos i zdyszane oddechy i pomyślał, że może to uczucie, od którego ściskało go w piersi, jest poczuciem winy, żalem czy czymś innym równie dziewczyńskim…  
Następny dzień był ważny, Dean nawet nie próbował udawać, że było inaczej. Starannie wybrał ubranie, obcisłą czarną koszulkę i sprane dżinsy, i kiedy zamknął drzwi swego samochodu udając się do wejścia do szkoły, czuł się w miarę dobrze. Nie widział Casa aż do trzecich zajęć; wszedł do klasy jako jeden z ostatnich uczniów i usiadł gdzieś na środku nie patrząc na nauczyciela. Po mniej więcej dwudziestu minutach Cas zrobił pierwszy obchód po klasie i kiedy zatrzymał się przy stoliku Deana, spoglądając w dół na jego pracę, Dean uniósł głowę, by pierwszy raz na niego spojrzeć. I plan, który sobie ułożył, który miał od zawsze, nagle zniknął gdzieś w tle, zbladł, aż wreszcie Dean ledwo pamiętał, że miał go ignorować, że miał dać wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że już po wszystkim. Szybko opuścił wzrok czując, że się rumieni, i odważył się odetchnąć dopiero wtedy, gdy Castiel się oddalił. Gapiąc się na swoje notatki Dean zauważył, że ręce mu drżą. Cóż, kurwa…  
Dean trzymał się swej roli przez niemal tydzień. Odprężył się nawet, z łatwością siedział na krześle i nawet zgłaszał się do odpowiedzi na pytania „pana Novaka”. Ale w czwartkowy poranek Dean musiał zaakceptować fakt, że chociaż ten mężczyzna już dwa razy gruntownie go zerżnął, on go nadal pragnie. Po treningu koszykówki zostawił swoich kolegów na boisku i zawiesił ręcznik na szyi, po czym okrążył budynek szkoły w drodze do sali plastycznej, gdzie Cas już od pierwszego dnia spędzał swoje przerwy na lunch. Był tam, oczywiście. Dean, podchodząc bliżej, uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym zdjął swoją treningową koszulkę. Wytarł nią spoconą twarz i oparł się o parapet oddychając głośno, by przyciągnąć uwagę Casa.   
\- Hej, psorze – pozdrowił go, w pełni świadom tego, jak oczy Castiela błądzą po jego nagim torsie; usta miał lekko rozchylone, a oczy szeroko otwarte.

 

Miniony tydzień był dla Castiela mieszanką nieba i piekła. Nieba, ponieważ Dean zdawał się przezwyciężyć potrzebę, by „mieć” Casa, i zaczął zwracać uwagę na zajęciach, odpowiadając na pytania i zadając je, okazując zainteresowanie wieloma artystami i szybko stając się jednym z najlepszych uczniów w klasie.  
Ale było to też piekło, ponieważ wszystko to oznaczało, że Castiel jako jedyny czuł się tak całkowicie zauroczony. W nocy wciąż śnił o Deanie, a sny na jawie dręczyły go wystarczająco często, aby rumienił się za każdym razem, gdy czuł, jak fiut sztywnieje mu w spodniach. Gdzieś w środku tygodnia Meg i Castiel mieli pierwszą wielką kłótnię od miesięcy, a Cas musiał przypisać większość powodów do kłótni uczuciu dziwnego odrzucenia przez chłopaka. Właśnie tego chciał, nie miał prawa tak się czuć i wiedział o tym; ale wciąż, gdzieś z tyłu umysłu, tłukło się uczucie, że zostawianie Deana w spokoju i powrót do ich dawnych trybów życia, mimo iż właściwy… nie był tym, czego Castiel naprawdę chciał.  
Do czwartku Castiel zdołał dojść do ładu z większością emocji w związku z tym, co się stało, i był w stanie patrzeć na Deana nie odczuwając natychmiastowego przypływu podniecenia; tylko lekko uciskało go w piersi. Wciąż go to denerwowało, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że przy tak silnym wzajemnym przyciąganiu uczucie to nie zniknie z dnia na dzień. Możliwe, że miało to potrwać jeszcze kilka tygodni, ale wreszcie się wszystko unormuje.  
Cas siedział przy biurku czytając dzienniki, które zadał wszystkim swoim klasom; spoglądał na rysunki na pustych stronach, notatki, poezję. W ten miły sposób mógł lepiej poznać swoich uczniów, jako ludzi, a nie tylko jako twarze i nazwiska. Dzienniki mieli jednak dopiero od dwóch tygodni, więc większość uczniów zaledwie zapisała stronę albo dwie. Dziennik Deana był praktycznie pusty, co Castiela nieco rozczarowało. Gdzieś tam w środku miał nadzieję na coś więcej niż przelotny wgląd w życie nastolatka.   
Jakiś głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia i Cas podniósł wzrok, natychmiast szerzej otwierając oczy; dech zamarł mu w gardle. Nieświadomie oblizał usta i przełknął, po czym odezwał się, upewniając się, że głos brzmi mu pewnie.  
\- Witaj, Dean.  
W chwili obecnej był już ze swoimi uczniami po imieniu, więc zwracanie się w ten sposób do Deana nie miało już takiego samego znaczenia, jak wcześniej. Ale wciąż wymawianie go na głos powodowało, że krew napływała mu do właściwego miejsca, jakby pamiętając, jak ostatnio wypowiedział je głośno, gdy byli razem i sami.

Dean uśmiechnął się widząc, jak odprężony i dojrzały zdawał się być Castiel. A jednak było trochę rozczarowujące widzieć, jak łatwe zdawało się być dla drugiego mężczyzny, by mówić do niego w taki sposób.  
\- Pracujesz? – spytał odkładając koszulkę na parapet i krzyżując na nim ręce. – Wiesz, że to jest przerwa na lunch; może powinieneś, nie wiem… zrobić sobie przerwę i zjeść coś?  
Zajęło to chwilę, ale potem Cas uśmiechnął się i Dean lekko zachichotał na ten widok. To było dobre. Pasowało mu. Dean wskoczył na parapet i przerzucił nogi do środka, wciąż patrząc na drugiego mężczyznę.  
\- Zatem… jak się pan miewa, panie Novak?

Castiel zmarszczył się widząc Deana siadającego na parapecie.  
\- Ostrożnie – spojrzał na dziennik trzymany w dłoniach i podniósł go, by pokazać Deanowi, co robi, po czym odłożył go na biurko. – Tylko czytam dzienniki, które zadałem moim uczniom… i naprawdę coś jem.  
Cas wskazał ruchem głowy plastikowe pudełko po lewej, wypełnione resztkami z poprzedniej nocy, które Meg przyniosła mu z restauracji. Pokłócili się brutalnie, ale gdy już było po wszystkim, pogodzili się, ona dała mu obiad, a potem poszli do łóżka. Nie było nawet w przybliżeniu tak namiętnie, jak z Deanem, i kiedy Castiel zdał sobie z tego sprawę, poczuł się jak najgorszy człowiek na świecie. Starał się więc szczególnie mocno, by zadowolić Meg, i pod koniec nocy oboje byli wyczerpani, a ona się naprawdę uśmiechała. Cas oczywiście odwzajemnił uśmiech, zadowolony, że wciąż mógł uszczęśliwić swoją dziewczynę. Tego ranka pocałował ją na do widzenia, a ona uśmiechnęła się przez sen. Cas ponownie postanowił nie dopuścić, aby jego zauroczenie Deanem stanęło na drodze staniu się osobą, jaką chcieli w nim widzieć jego rodzice i Meg. To właśnie było szczęście, prawda? Zadowalanie najbliższych?  
Odłożył dziennik, podczas gdy Dean nadal na niego patrzył, i rozsiadł się w krześle, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i lekko uśmiechając się do nastolatka.  
\- Co cię tu sprowadza w porze lunchu? Nie masz przyjaciół, żeby im zawracać głowę?

Dean patrzył, jak przez kilka chwil Castiel zdawał się myśleć o czymś, a po pytaniu wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Właśnie skończyliśmy trening koszykówki… a… po tym robię się napalony…  
Z przyjemnością stwierdził, że chociaż Castiel kontrolował się dużo lepiej niż w trakcie ich pierwszego spotkania, wciąż nie umiał zapanować nad rumieńcem oblewającym mu twarz po słowach Deana. Dean ześlizgnął się z parapetu zostawiając tam swoją koszulkę i podszedł do drzwi, odwrócił się na chwilę, by spojrzeć na Casa, po czym zamknął je. W cichym pokoju dźwięk ten zabrzmiał nienaturalnie głośno.  
Powoli wracając od drzwi Dean złapał butelkę wody stojącą na biurku Castiela, odkręcił ją i podniósł do ustach. Wziął kilka małych łyków, po czym uniósł butelkę nad głowę i pozwolił wodzie spłynąć po głowie, skapać na nagi tors i wsiąknąć w szorty. Odpędził mruganiem kropelki wody i oblizał usta, patrząc na Casa, który wydawał się tak zszokowany i wzburzony, jak Dean miał nadzieję, że będzie.

Castielowi serce waliło w piersi tak głośno, że był pewien, iż Dean to słyszy. Nie było mowy, aby nie mógł, skoro tłukło mu o żebra niczym przerażony ptak w żelaznej klatce. Oczy otwierały mu się coraz szerzej, aż wreszcie błękit był całkowicie otoczony bielą. Kiedy Dean wylał wodę na siebie, Castiel przez chwilę nie mógł nawet oddychać. Przełknął ciężko z zaciśniętym gardłem.  
\- Dean, będziesz tu musiał wymopować – odezwał się cicho; jego głos brzmiał równo, choć słabo.  
Castiel przeniósł wzrok z Deana na podłogę, gdzie u stóp nastolatka rosła mała kałuża. Jezu Chryste, nawet nogi miał wspaniałe. Jak to było możliwe? Co dziwniejsze, nastolatek miał lekko łukowate nogi, niemal jak kowboj. Cas niezwłocznie pomyślał o Deanie w kapeluszu Stetson, ochraniaczach i niczym więcej, po czym zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. Oderwał wreszcie wzrok od nóg Deana i wrócił do dziennika przed sobą. „Dziennik Joanny” – tak było napisane na ukos przez pierwszą stronę pełnym zawijasów, dziewczęcym pismem. Z wierzchołka litery J wyrastały kwiaty. Cas usiłował przeczytać słowa na stronie i naprawdę je przyswoić, ale Dean był tylko trzy stopy od niego, i, kurwa, Cas wyczuwał zapach słonawego potu w powietrzu; zapach, którym Dean drażnił go jeszcze bardziej.

Dean przygryzł sobie wargę po komentarzu Casa, usiłując stłumić kolejny chichot. Nauczyciel próbował skoncentrować się na pracy i trzymał wzrok na dzienniku, ale oczy mu się nie poruszały. Najwyraźniej nie mógł się oderwać od Deana. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, po czym podszedł bliżej.  
Złapał oparcie krzesła Casa i odciągnął je nieco, obracając krzesło tak, że kolana Casa nie ukrywały się już pod biurkiem. Zobaczył, jak nauczyciel drgnął nerwowo i pospiesznie usiłował zakryć kolana dłońmi, ale było już za późno. Z Deana wciąż kapało; woda spływała teraz po jego wyciągniętym ramieniu i kapała na szyję Casa, od czego drugi mężczyzna drżał.  
\- Cas, jestem taki mokry – powiedział tym fałszywie niewinnym głosem, który, jak dobrze wiedział, bardzo dobrze działał na kobiety i mężczyzn w każdym wieku.

Głos Deana przybrał drażniący, chorobliwie słodki ton, na co oczy Castiela pobiegły do niego pospiesznie, a brwi zmarszczyły się w zmieszaniu. W co Dean pogrywał? Przecież już z tym skończyli, prawda? Dostał swoje i odpuścił Castielowi, nie flirtował z nim przez te ostatnie parę dni. Castiel znowu był w stanie oddychać, nie będąc stale na krawędzi tak, jak wcześniej.   
Cas złapał Deana za nadgarstek i ściągnął rękę z krzesła; spadły krople wody, gdy Castiel wstał; ich oczy były teraz niemal na równym poziomie, bo Cas stał przed Deanem zamiast siedzieć. Mocno ściskał w dłoni nadgarstek chłopaka, trzęsąc nim lekko, gdy mówił; zupełnie jakby chciał położyć nacisk na swoje słowa.  
\- Co to ma być, Dean?! Czemu to robisz? … Myślałem… czy już z tym nie skończyliśmy? Miałeś mnie; czy nie tego chciałeś?  
Puścił ramię Deana otwierając rękę tak, by po prostu wysunęło się z uścisku, i odsunął się prostując ramiona, jakby chciał przydać sobie autorytetu, ale mówiąc nie patrzył na Deana – gapił się na biurko zarzucone dziennikami, papierami i ołówkami.  
\- Dostałeś to, czego chciałeś… Teraz… musisz przestać. To nie jest dobre dla żadnego z nas. Mam dziewczynę, pracę, życie. A ty? Ty, Dean, masz całe życie przed sobą. Musisz skupić się na szkole i stopniach… - wziął głęboki wdech, po czym wypuścił powietrze, westchnął ciężko, potarł oczy i skrzywił się, wreszcie ponownie spojrzał Deanowi w oczy. – Masz taki niesamowity potencjał, a nawet tego nie widzisz.  
Tak było. Cas nie kłamał na ten temat. Dean miał niesamowicie bystry umysł, spod zadziornego zachowania przebijała ciekawość; za każdym razem, gdy Dean zdejmował maskę pełnego wyższości zachowania i pokazywał swoje prawdziwe ja, zdradzał chęć uczenia się i bycia nauczanym. Nikt inny nie zauważał, kiedy oczy Deana zapalały się na lekcjach Casa. Nikt nie widział, jak szybko robi notatki, aby móc wrócić do uważnego słuchania. Wszyscy byli skupieni na sobie, a nawet, gdy widzieli Deana piszącego coś pospiesznie lub gryzmolącego na marginesie, czy też gapiącego się przed siebie – wtedy myśleli, że to po prostu Dean, któremu nie zależy, który nie wkłada w nic wystarczająco dużo wysiłku, polegając tylko na swoim wyglądzie i uroku osobistym, aby dostać się tam, gdzie chciał. Ale Castiel zaczął już widzieć przez tę maskę. Bezczelna postawa, szorstkie obejście, nastawienie złego chłopca, które Dean ciągnął za sobą, były jak ochronny parasol, zabezpieczający go przed prawdziwym odczuwaniem i doświadczaniem wszystkiego. Cas nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale za każdym razem, gdy widział, jak kąciki ust Deana unoszą się, gdy on wykładał na temat jakiegoś artysty, serce mu się zatrzymywało. Sprawić, że Dean zapragnie się uczyć – to była nagła chęć, od której Castiel poczuł się wspaniale.

Dotyk nie bolał, ale Dean i tak się skrzywił, łapiąc nadgarstek drugą ręką, skoro tylko Cas go puścił. Przez chwilę zabrakło mu słów, gdy Cas przestał mówić, i popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Potencjał? U niego? Gdyby sytuacja była inna, Dean mógłby rozważać głośny śmiech. Dean miał wiele talentów, ale żaden z nich nie obejmował szkoły czy czegokolwiek, na czym mógłby budować swoją przyszłość, swoje życie. Uczciwie mówiąc, nie był tak głupi i leniwy, jak udawał, ale kogo to obchodziło? Uważanie na lekcjach i nauka donikąd go nie zaprowadzą, tego był pewien. Jego jedyny „plan” – jeśli można to było w ogóle tak nazwać – zakładał przejście jakoś przez szkołę średnią i podjęcie pacy w miejscowym warsztacie samochodowym; zarobienie w jakiś sposób wystarczającej ilości pieniędzy, aby on i Sam mieli za co żyć i, gdy Sam wystarczająco podrośnie, na college. Słysząc, że ze wszystkich ludzi to właśnie Castiel tak dobrze o nim myślał, Dean zarumienił się z zakłopotania i czegoś jeszcze. Zrobił krok w tył i przetarł twarz dłonią, ścierając raczej teraz denerwujące krople wody.  
\- Stoję przed swoim nauczycielem półnagi i ociekający wodą, a ty na serio oczekujesz, że będę się zastanawiał nad swoim „potencjałem”?! – parsknął śmiechem, pokręcił głową i odwrócił się plecami do Casa. – To znaczy… co ty w ogóle wiesz o moim potencjale, co? Że świetnie robię loda? Cóż, pewnie, że tak, nic dziwnego, że gostki z uniwerku za mną latają!

Castiel wzdrygnął się słysząc ostre słowa Deana i zmarszczył widząc, że chłopak odwraca się do niego plecami, unosząc obronnym gestem sztywne ramiona. Jego tarcza z powrotem była na miejscu i Castiel nigdzie już nie mógł dotrzeć. Byłoby to jak krzyczeć do ściany i oczekiwać, że się zawali tylko dlatego, że się tego chciało. Cas wiedział, że mógłby wrzeszczeć aż do ochrypnięcia, zanim Dean zmieniłby zdanie, co go nagle uderzyło jako raczej sympatyczna cecha upartego nastolatka. Jasne, mogła być też piekielnie wkurzająca, jeśli chciało się sprawić, by Dean dostrzegł swoją wartość ponad tym, co z taką łatwością oddawał, jakby nic nie znaczyło. Jakby nie posiadał żadnej wartości poza tym, co mógł dać komuś nie będąc ubranym. Od tego wszystkiego Castiela boleśnie ściskało w piersi. Oblizał usta i sięgnął do sterty dzienników na biurku. Wyciągnął ten należący do Deana i otwarł go na trzeciej stronie. Odchrząknął i zaczął spokojnie czytać na głos.  
„Nie wiem, psorze, czego ode mnie chcesz; do czego ma służyć ten dziennik. Powiedziałeś klasie, że mamy w nim pisać, cokolwiek zechcemy, rysować, pisać wiersze czy gryzmolić. Taaa, jasne, rysowanie. Ja? Proszę, nie rozśmieszaj mnie”  
Castiel oparł się o biurko i ponownie skrzyżował ramiona na piersi odłożywszy dziennik na bok.  
\- Może to dla kogoś wygląda, jakbyś chciał się wykpić od wpisania czegoś na serio, ale ja widzę w tym więcej, niż prawdopodobnie chciałeś ujawnić. Skupiłeś się wyłącznie na sztuce, co dla mnie oznacza, że jesteś tym zainteresowany. Zapytałeś mnie, czego od ciebie chcę – czy wiesz, że żaden inny uczeń tego nie zrobił? To pokazuje, że chcesz kogoś zadowolić, że pod całym tym… - Cas wskazał gestem na wciąż sztywną postać Deana, na którego twarzy, gdy już odwrócił się z powrotem do Casa, malował się wyraz niedowierzania, szoku i lekkiego gniewu – pod całym twoim nastawieniem tak naprawdę pragniesz słuchać nauczycieli, chcesz się uczyć i być nauczany.  
Castiel przez moment gapił się na Deana, po czym rozłożył ręce i podszedł do chłopaka, a następnie złapał go za nadgarstki i przyszpilił do ściany. Ciało niemal dotykało ciała, a usta znajdowały się o cale od ust Deana. Cas spoglądał przez chwilę w oczy nastolatka.  
\- Kiedy rżnęliśmy się w klubie, była to pijacka namiętność, pragnienie ulgi… nic więcej, tylko ja biorący, a ty dający – powiedział Cas cicho, potem pochylił się jeszcze niżej; usta spoczywały przy uchu Deana, a gdy się ponownie odezwał, jego głos był szorstki niczym żwir. – Ale ostatnio, kiedy uprawialiśmy seks w twoim mieszkaniu, na kanapie? Próbowałem nauczyć cię cierpliwości, sprawić, byś poczuł każdy cal swojej skóry, byś cieszył się każdą sekundą, każdym dotknięciem, każdym ruchem języka czy skubnięciem zębów… Chciałeś tylko poczuć ulgę, poczuć mnie w sobie biorącego cię ostro – bo tylko wtedy zrzucasz maskę, prawda, Dean? Kiedy ktoś to na tobie wymusza, zdziera ją i każe ci naprawdę coś czuć, wewnątrz i na zewnątrz.  
Cas musnął kciukami poduszki dłoni Deana, ich szorstką skórę, najpierw powoli, po czym lekko wbił paznokcie czując na nich nieznaczny nacisk. Białe półksiężyce zbladły szybko, gdy Cas odciągnął ręce i splótł palce z palcami Deana, wciąż oddychając mu w ucho i upewniając się, że nie nawiązują kontaktu wzrokowego.  
\- Dean, jest w tobie więcej niż tylko umiejętność rozkładania nóg jak dziwka. Jesteś wart więcej i kiedy to sobie wreszcie uświadomisz, świat oślepnie z wrażenia – przy ostatnich słowach usta Castiela musnęły ucho Deana, po czym nauczyciel wycofał się i nie mówiąc nic więcej wrócił do biurka.

Kiedy Cas mówił, obnażając uczucia i intencje Deana, jakby go znał od lat, Dean czuł, że w piersi narastają mu zawstydzenie i gniew. Jak on śmiał mówić o nim tak, jakby go rozumiał, jakby miał prawo mówić mu, co robić i co myśleć? Usta mu drżały, gdy Cas popchnął go na ścianę, unieruchomił, i gdy jego oddech z każdym słowem muskał mu skórę. Kiedy się odsunął, Dean poczuł się pusty, obnażony i bardziej wrażliwy, niż w trakcie seksu czy po. Zupełnie jakby cała jego istota leżała obnażona przed Castielem – jego umysł, myśli, emocje, a Cas czytał je jak książkę; jakby Dean zapisał je w tym idiotycznym dzienniku. Nie myśląc Dean podszedł do biurka i wszystko z niego zmiótł. Rzeczy wylądowały bezładnie na podłodze. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z nauczycielem chłopak klęknął, znalazł swój dziennik w stercie na podłodze i wyrwał stronę, którą Castiel przeczytał na głos. Kiedy papier upadł na podłogę, Dean spojrzał Casowi w oczy, znajdując w nich jedynie spokojny, niewzruszony błękit.  
\- Nie znasz mnie – powiedział cicho, spokojnie, głosem szorstkim i niebezpiecznie niskim. – Moje uczucia to nie twoja sprawa.  
Gapili się na siebie przez kolejną długą chwilę, po czym Dean wreszcie przerwał to spojrzenie, pospiesznie zabrał koszulkę i poszedł do drzwi. Odkluczył je i wyślizgnął się z pracowni, celowo trzaskając drzwiami.

Castiel wciągnął głęboko powietrze, wstrzymał je i powoli wypuącił. Zagrał właśnie w niebezpieczną grę, pokazując Deanowi wszystko, co o nim wiedział, nawet to, jak bardzo pragnął, by chłopak odniósł sukces. Pokazał Deanowi, że mu zależy, co prawdopodobnie było jednym z powodów, dla których chłopak zareagował tak gwałtownie. Obu było łatwiej, gdy żadnemu z nich nie zależało, kiedy był to tylko seks, tylko dwa ciała stopione razem i szukające rozkosznego zapomnienia, nic więcej.  
Cas ukląkł i zaczął zbierać papiery, dzienniki, ołówki i długopisy, które Dean zmiótł na podłogę. Ułożył je schludnie na biurku, wracając ponownie myślami do słów Deana.  
„Nie znasz mnie”, powiedział. „Moje uczucia to nie twoja sprawa”  
Dean miał rację, stwierdził Castiel. Cas przekroczył granicę i teraz będzie musiał ponieść konsekwencje, jakiekolwiek by nie były. Westchnął i ponownie przetarł sobie oczy, czując pulsujący za nimi ból głowy i napięcie, które wstrzymywał od chwili, gdy przycisnął Deana do ściany, oraz od wybuchu nastolatka.  
W tych zielonych oczach było tyle gniewu i bólu, gdy spoglądały na Casa, zanim Dean wyszedł z pracowni.  
„Castiel, co ty teraz, do diabła, zrobisz? –pomyślał sortując dzienniki na kupki. „Dean cię teraz prawdopodobnie nienawidzi… nie będzie nawet chciał przebywać z tobą w jednym pomieszczeniu”.  
Złapał się za pierś, w której coś ścisnęło się boleśnie na myśl, że mógłby już nigdy nie zobaczyć Deana, ale szybko odepchnął to uczucie, myśląc, że tak będzie najlepiej. Dean nie był gotów się uczyć, nie był gotów być nauczanym… a Castiel i tak nie był do tego najlepszą osobą. Miał swoje życie, dziewczynę i pracę. I rodziców, których oczekiwaniom musiał sprostać. Przeraziło go, że w momencie, w którym Dean wyślizgnął się z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami, Cas chciał jedynie pobiec za nim, złapać, pocałować mocno i nie puścić, dopóki Dean by nie zrozumiał; całować, dopóki by nie załapał, dlaczego Castiel powiedział to wszystko.

Dean następnego dnia nie poszedł do szkoły. Nie żeby to planował. Ale kiedy obudził się w piątek rano patrząc w sufit swojego małego pokoju, wspomnienia poprzedniego dnia wróciły do niego z tak miażdżącą siłą, że poczuł się chory. Nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ani przed Castielem, ani przed sobą, ale słowa nauczyciela wywarły na nim większe wrażenie niż wszystko, co do tej pory zrobili.   
Cienie zasłon krążyły po ścianach, gdy zegar odmierzał godzinę za godziną. Cały dzień nie wychodził z łóżka, wstając jedynie do łazienki i do lodówki po przegryzkę, i dopiero w sobotę o 15.00 podniósł się na dobre. Dostał wiadomość od Uriela, jednego z członków drużyny koszykarskiej, zapraszającą go na resztę popołudnia i noc do parku i tak też zrobił, pijąc i żartując ze wszystkimi. Było rzeczą ogólnie wiadomą, że Dean jest gejem, a z jego charyzmą nierzadko się zdarzało, że przyjaciel przyjaciela go podrywał. Zatem gdy Adam, nieśmiały, smukły chłopak siedział blisko niego przez większość wieczoru, Dean nie zawahał się wykorzystać okazji. Niedługo później zostali sami i Dean rozebrał Adama ze spodni, przycisnął do stołu do ping-ponga i wyssał. Kiedy wrócił do domu, czuł się łatwy, pusty, nieszczery.  
W niedzielę próbował pomóc Sammy`emu z projektem na biologię, ale chociaż ze wszystkich sił starał się zrozumieć, o co tam chodzi, skończył raczej mu asystując, niż naprawdę pomagając. Jak zwykle nie zwrócił uwagi na swoje zadania domowe, a jego zadanie z plastyki już w czwartek wylądowało w koszu na śmieci.

Meg wybyła z Ruby na cały weekend; coś jak babskie spotkanie w Monterey Bay, ale Castiel ledwo zauważył, kiedy się pożegnała i wyszła, by po drodze odebrać Ruby. Cas spędził weekend malując, pisząc, oceniając prace i unikając zniszczonego dziennika oraz wyrwanej strony, które leżały na biurku w jego domowym gabinecie.  
Wreszcie, późnym niedzielnym wieczorem, po trzech dniach bez znaku życia od Deana, otwarł książkę ponownie i rozprostował wyrwaną stronę, rozpłaszczając ją na biurku. Cas wkleił ją na powrót, potem przewrócił i napisał coś zwykłym czarnym atramentem.  
„Dean, spotkajmy się u mnie w klasie w porze lunchu; chcę ci coś pokazać. Castiel”  
Nie „pan Novak”, nie „nauczyciel”. Castiel.  
Wczesnym poniedziałkowym rankiem Castiel siedział przy swoim biurku, patrząc, jak do sali wchodzą uczniowie, jeden po drugim, i zajmują swoje miejsca. Dzienniki zostały przekazane i rozłożone na każdym miejscu, zanim w ogóle uczniowie się pojawili. Kiedy każdy już siedział na miejscu, podnieśli swoje dzienniki i otwarli, znając zasadę, że przez pół godziny mają cicho porozmyślać, a potem mogą w swoich dziennikach zacząć pisać lub rysować, cokolwiek im po tym czasie przyjdzie do głowy.  
Zadźwięczał dzwonek. Deana nigdzie nie było widać i Castiel poczuł, jak lekko ściska mu się serce.

Sammy wykopał go z łóżka w poniedziałek rano i Dean niechętnie się ubrał, po czym zabrał tylko portfel i kluczyki do samochodu, zostawiając torbę i przybory szkolne na biurku. Kiedy zadźwięczał dzwonek, stał na zewnątrz pracowni plastycznej opierając się o ścianę, z zamkniętymi oczami i mocno zaciśniętymi ustami. Próbował odciąć się od tej części mózgu, która przypominała mu, co tu się ostatnio wydarzyło, która kazała mu uciekać, wybić okno w samochodzie Casa czy rozkwasić komuś nos. Pięć minut po dzwonku Dean wparował do środka nie patrząc na nikogo i poszedł do siedzenia gdzieś w środkowym rzędzie przy oknie. Z premedytacją nie zabrał swego dziennika z biurka, tylko siedział na krześle i gapił się na stół. Dopiero po kilku sekundach przestał czuć na sobie spojrzenia innych. Jeszcze po chwili podszedł do niego Castiel i położył na stole małą książkę i czarny długopis.  
Dziennik wyglądał żałośnie ze spaczoną okładką i stronami pomarszczonymi i nieznacznie ciemniejszymi w miejscach, na które spadły krople wody. Po kolejnych kilku chwilach ciszy Dean otwarł książkę i znalazł wyrwaną stronę z powrotem na miejscu. Przez ułamek sekundy rozważał, czy nie wyrwać jej ponownie, rzucić książkę Castielowi w twarz i zostać wyrzuconym z klasy, do diabła, może nawet ze szkoły. Ale coś przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Było tam jeszcze coś oprócz słów Deana, co prześwitywało przez cienki papier – Dean przerzucił stronę, spoglądał na słowa przez pełne 20 sekund, po czym podniósł głowę i stwierdził, że nauczyciel gapi się na niego. Dean odwzajemnił spojrzenie i ponownie opuścił głowę, wygładzając stronę i przełykając ciężko, po czym skierował długopis na następną stronę, czystą i białą, czekającą, by Dean wypełnił ją tym, czym zapragnie. Wiedział, że zachowuje się niedojrzale, nawet niegrzecznie, ale po prostu nie mógł przestać rysować. Może nie rysował linii zbyt umiejętnie, ale wciąż było boleśnie jasne, co przedstawiały te szkice – twarz Castiela z zamkniętymi oczami i ustami rozchylonymi w ekstazie; jego dłonie obejmujące mu fiuta; sposób, w jaki włosy wpadły mu do oczu, gdy kazał Deanowi pochylić się, aby móc go zerżnąć. Kiedy ponownie rozległ się dzwonek, Dean zamknął dziennik, jako pierwszy wstał i podał go nauczycielowi, po czym nie patrząc ponownie wyszedł z klasy.  
Ledwie uważał na kilku następnych zajęciach, historii, angielskim i fizyce, a gdy jego koledzy opuścili budynek w porze lunchu, Dean wrócił do pracowni plastycznej. Zapukał raz, potem drugi, wreszcie powoli wszedł.  
\- Chciał mnie pan widzieć, proszę pana?  
Głos miał zimny, wręcz znudzony, gdy opierał się o framugę spoglądając na swego nauczyciela, który siedział na biurku, a okulary zjeżdżające mu z nosa czyniły go niemożliwie pociągającym.

Castiel spojrzał ponad okularami i powoli je zdjął, po czym odłożył je na biurko, na otwarty, leżący przed nim dziennik. To był dziennik Deana otwarty na stronie przedstawiającej Castiela. Cas kiwnął głową w kierunku krzesła przed biurkiem, umieszczonego tam specjalnie dla Deana.   
Cas sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął duży szkicownik z twardym grzbietem i gładką, czarną okładką. Położył go na biurku i przesunął w stronę Deana, po czym powoli wycofał palce i ułożył dłonie płasko na biurku tuż przed sobą. Castiel wyglądał spokojnie i schludnie, ubrany w sztywną białą koszulę i uderzająco niebieski krawat, poluzowany teraz wokół szyi. Miał dziś na sobie czarne spodnie, które, jak więcej niż raz powiedziała mu Meg, ładnie podkreślały mu nogi i tyłek. Dean zalazł Castielowi za skórę – gwałtowny temperament chłopaka sprawiał, że Cas ważył się na rzeczy, o których by nie marzył w związku z inną osobą.  
\- To dla ciebie, jeśli… jeśli chcesz. To coś w rodzaju dzienników, które dałem pozostałym… ale ten jest tylko dla nas dwóch. Chcę, byś dziś wieczorem zabrał go do domu i zapisał lub narysował wszystko, co ci chodzi po głowie; wszystko, co dobre, wszystko, co złe. Możesz na tych stronach wykrzyczeć wszystko, z czym ci jest za ciężko, aby żyło na nich, zamiast tu – Cas wskazał na głowę – albo tu.  
Na chwilę położył rękę na sercu, po czym odsunął na stół. Castiel wstał i obszedł biurko, oparł się o nie obok Deana z rękami luźno spoczywającymi na kolanach. Cas gapił się przez salę obserwując, jak wiatr wpada do środka i lekko unosi malowidła wiszące na ścianie, jedno po drugim, w migoczącej tęczy kształtów i wirów. Kiedy się odezwał, głos miał nadal spokojny, ale w jego tonie słychać było coś, co brzmiało jak nadzieja.  
\- Kiedy skończysz, oddaj mi go… a ja zrobię to samo. Już coś w nim na początek narysowałem i napisałem. Jeśli, przeczytawszy to wszystko, nie będziesz chciał kontynuować… wtedy możesz to wyrzucić albo oddać mi. Dean, nie zmuszę cię do niczego, czego nie będziesz chciał zrobić.  
Castiel zerknął w dół na chłopaka, na jego zaciśnięte, leżące na kolanach dłonie. Drżały, jakby chcąc zwiastować gniew, frustrację czy coś więcej. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i wypuścił je, wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na ramieniu Deana.   
\- Możesz już iść.  
Castiel wrócił na drugą stronę biurka, po czym uniósł dziennik z wizerunkiem samego siebie w tak lubieżnej pozie i przytrzymał w górze, aby Dean mógł go widzieć. Gdy się odezwał, w jego oczach migotało złośliwe rozbawienie.  
\- A przy okazji, Dean… niesamowite podobieństwo.

Kiedy Cas mówił, wyjaśniając mu zasady swojej małej gierki, Dean przez cały czas nawet nie drgnął. Chciał się śmiać, odrzucić ten pomysł jako idiotyczny, jako stratę czasu. Ale Castiel wyglądał na – nie było na to innego słowa – tak pełnego nadziei. Spoglądał w dół na Deana, nie z wyższością, nie wymagająco – tylko… z nadzieją, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję po tej sugestii. Szkicownik z grubą, ciemną okładką wciąż przed nim leżał i Dean niemal słyszał, jak te stronice go wołają, co może i brzmiało głupio, ale było prawdą. Palce zadrgały mu na kolanach, kiedy Cas krótko i łagodnie złapał go za ramię, a kiedy odsunął rękę, zostawił go z uczuciem wewnętrznego zimna i odrzucenia. Powoli podniósł się z krzesła nie patrząc na Casa i szkicownik i zamiast tego skupił wzrok na podłodze.  
Odchrząknął raz i na ślepo sięgnął przed siebie, łapiąc blok za grzbiet i ściągając go ze stołu. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, tylko oczy pobiegły mu na krótko na jego portret Casa, a później ponownie skierowały się na podłogę. Opuścił salę bez słowa, w myślach miał pustkę, palce wciąż mu drżały Bóg jeden wiedział, czemu…  
Kiedy wieczorem wrócił do domu, rzucił szkicownik na podłogę, opadł na łóżko i położył się na chwilę, zamykając oczy i cicho oddychając przez lekko rozchylone usta. Próbował to ignorować, jak długo mógł, próbował odciąć się od znajomego, szorstkiego głosu w swojej głowie, stałego echa słów Castiela…  
„…ale ten jest tylko dla nas dwóch”  
„…zapisał lub narysował wszystko, co ci chodzi po głowie; wszystko, co dobre, wszystko, co złe”  
Wziął kolejny głęboki, drżący wdech, otwarł oczy i poszukał bloku, leżącego niewiele dalej na podłodze. Przesunął się na łóżku, klęcząc w jego nogach i sięgając po szkicownik. Gapił się na grzbiet przez pełną minutę; ręce aż go świerzbiały, by go dotknąć, by poczuć pod palcami skórzaną okładkę. Czuł, jak wali mu serce, gdy złapał za okładkę i przewrócił ją, odsłaniając pierwszą stronę dzieła Castiela…

Strony szkicownika były kremowobiałe, nie oślepiająco jasne jak w większości przypadków. Papier był gruby i lekko teksturowany, dzięki czemu idealnie nadawał się do ołówków, długopisów i innych suchych technik. Na pierwszej stronie widniało tylko słowo CREÂRE, wypisane grubym, odręcznym kaligraficznym pismem. Poniżej, małymi literami, widać było tłumaczenie „Tworzyć!” Bardziej rozkaz niż sugestia. Ta książka miała służyć Deanowi do tworzenia obrazów, poezji, opowiadania historii i ujawniania wszystkiego, co chciał, na tych stronach.  
Następna strona była pusta. Dean zmarszczył się, przerzucił kolejną kartkę i oczy rozszerzyły się na widok tego, co tam ujrzał.  
Na środku strony widniał rysunek klubu – mroczne tło, rozmazane postacie, wszystko w odcieniach szarości, niebieskiego i czerni. Jednak w samym środku obrazu znajdowała się postać skąpana w świetle, otoczona złotobiałą aureolą. Dean potrzebował chwili, by rozpoznać tę postać, ale potem przełknął ciężko, zdając sobie sprawę, że ten mężczyzna stojący w świetle, ze wspaniałymi zielonymi oczami, pełnymi ustami i złotorudymi włosami… to był on. Cas narysował go pastelami. Smugi koloru jedynie z grubsza zarysowywały kształty wszystkiego dookoła Deana na tym rysunku, ale sam Dean został narysowany wieloma technikami. Widać było delikatnie szkic w ołówku, na tym długopis. Powyżej znalazły się warstwy pasteli i kredek, gładko stopniowane i teksturowane, tworzące skórę i włosy Deana. Oczy lśniły gwałtownością, którą Castiel zobaczył tamtej nocy w klubie, a na ustach błąkał się nieznaczny, radosny uśmieszek.  
Pod rysunkiem znalazł się komentarz Castiela, wypisany na czarno jego schludnym pismem, tak gładko, jakby słowa wręcz z niego wypływały – prosto z mózgu przez palce aż na papier.  
„JEDNOCZEŚNIE NAJLEPSZY I NAJGORSZY PREZENT URODZINOWY, JAKI KIEDYKOLWIEK DOSTAŁEM”  
Następna strona odsłaniała więcej rysunków, tuziny szybkich, luźnych szkiców Deana. Jego oczy, nos, krzywy uśmiech czy krawędź rzęs, gdy załamuje się na nich światło. Większość szkiców przedstawiała twarz Deana, portretując żądzę, szczęście, gniew i rozczarowanie. Jeszcze więcej ujawniał rysunek twarzy Deana w momencie, gdy dochodził; każda kolejna mina prowadziła do następnej i można niemal było słyszeć cichy krzyk CAS! dobiegający z ust rysunku.  
Na następnej stronie było jeszcze więcej bazgrołów – brzuch Deana, Dean podpierający się na dłoni, gdy siedzi znudzony w klasie, Dean spoglądający spod rzęs na patrzącego z zadziornym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

 

Żaden z rysunków nie miał podpisu, co było zabiegiem celowym. Na ostatniej stronie obok szybkiego szkicu Deana przygryzającego sobie wargę znajdowała się jednak mała notka.  
„Kiedy cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłem, przyszło mi do głowy, że jesteś najpiękniejszym stworzeniem, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, im więcej na ciebie patrzyłem, tym piękniejszy się stawałeś. Nie umiem się zdecydować, czy jesteś bardziej godny pożądania leżąc pode mną całkiem nago, czy kiedy skupiasz się na zajęciach, a twoje oczy lśnią ciekawością. Nie wiem, kto ci powiedział, że jest dobrym pomysłem udawać głupiego i ukrywać swoją inteligencję i w ten sposób dostać od życia to, czego pragniesz… ale nie mieli racji. Masz w sobie płomień, Dean. Musisz go tylko uwolnić.”

Dean spoglądał na schludne litery, pełne wdzięku pismo, które wywoływało w nim wir emocji. W ustach mu zaschło w czasie oglądania niezliczonych obrazów, z grubsza narysowanych szkiców i umiejętnych rysunków przedstawiających jego, Deana, i to, jak jego nauczyciel, jego kochanek widział go i wciąż widzi. Przełknął ciężko, a ręka trzymająca książkę powoli przesunęła się, by ją zamknąć. Odsunął ją aż w nogi łóżka, ale niezdolny był oderwać wzrok. Serce waliło mu w piersi uwięzione pod żebrami jak przerażony ptak, niezdolny uciec czy wołać o pomoc. W głowie miał pustkę, ale jednocześnie czuł się, jakby wirował w niej milion myśli.  
O co tu chodziło? Co miał Cas na myśli, aby przelał swoje serce w tę książkę? Czego oczekiwał; co chciał Deanowi pokazać tymi rysunkami?  
To go przerażało – nie wiedzieć, gdzie stoją, jak Castiel go widział. Jego słowa mówiły o uczuciu, zdumieniu i zachwycie, ale zamiast czuć się zaszczyconym, Dean poczuł się nieszczęśliwie. Było tak, jakby emocje, które Cas ujawniał swoimi słowami, maźnięciem ołówka czy zwykłym białym papierem, miażdżyły go i dokładały ciężaru na jego i tak już przeciążone ramiona.  
Ponownie złapał szkicownik, otwarł i zagapił się na rysunki swojej twarzy z zamkniętymi oczami i ustami szeroko otwartymi w ekstazie. Zarumienił się widząc, jak szczegółowy był rysunek, patrzył na piegi otaczające mu nos, jak rzęsy muskają mu policzki, niemal sprawiając, że Dean był w stanie je poczuć… Sięgnął do nocnego stolika, gdzie obok notesu leżał zwykły ołówek używany przez niego zazwyczaj do zapisywania dat i spotkań czy też robienia listy zakupów. Nie miał planu, gdy zaczął rysować, nie miał w głowie obrazu, który chciał przenieść na papier. Ręka niemal sama się poruszała, linia po linii tworząc to, co miał w głowie…  
Kiedy skończył, oddychał ciężko, a ręka go bolała. Pozwolił ołówkowi ześliznąć się na łóżko.  
Niemal cała strona była teraz czarna, pokryta ołówkowymi liniami. W środku znajdowała się jakaś osoba, ledwie nieco więcej niż schemat, mała, zwinięta w kłębek i samotna. Dean gapił się na to, jak widzi siebie samego i na chwilę zamknął oczy, po czym ponownie sięgnął po ołówek. Przycisnął czubek do strony, aż niemal się złamał, i pod rysunkiem napisał mocnymi, grubymi, dużymi literami:  
NIE WIDZĘ TEGO, CO TY  
Tej nocy nie spał za dobrze. Miał koszmary o umierających rodzicach, płaczącym Sammym i sobie samym stojącym pośrodku chaosu i bólu, niezdolnym zrobić cokolwiek. Następnego dnia poszedł do szkoły z sińcami pod oczami i kiedy wszedł do sali plastycznej wraz z kilkoma innymi uczniami, odłożył szkicownik na biurko Castiela nie patrząc na niego.

Przez pierwsze pół godziny w klasie było jak zwykle cicho; ludzie szkicowali i pisali w swoich dziennikach, podczas gdy Castiel sprawdzał listę obecności odhaczając, kto jest na zajęciach, a kto nie. Gdy już to zrobił, otwarł szkicownik, który Dean położył mu na biurku, i przerzucił do nowej strony. Siedział cicho przez przynajmniej pięć minut po prostu gapiąc się na rysunek. Nie spojrzał na Deana, gdy wziął ze stołu cienko zakończoną gumkę i powoli zaczął robić coś na stronie, wymazując coś w ciemnych liniach ołówka. Pracował szybko i skończył akurat wtedy, gdy minęło pół godziny. Cas zamknął książkę, podszedł i nie mówiąc ani słowa położył ją przed Deanem. Potem wrócił na przód sali i przedstawił kolejny projekt.  
\- Będziemy robić monochromatyczny obraz farbami, przedstawiający znaczący moment w waszym życiu. Tam na półce są kawałki brystolu – Cas wskazał na lewo – a farby znajdziecie w szafce. Wiecie, gdzie. Macie to skończyć do jutra, i nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek używał białego i nazwał to „śnieżny dzień”, jasne? Wysilcie mózgi, w końcu każdy jeden ma!  
Usiadł przy swoim biurku spoglądając na Deana, by sprawdzić, czy chłopak otwarł książkę. Gdyby to zrobił, Dean odkryłby nie nowy rysunek, a zmianę we własnym.  
Castiel wziął gumkę i użył jej na czerni otaczającej postać Deana, aby stworzyć kontury dłoni wyciągającej się do chłopaka, wymazał kolor wewnątrz dłoni, aż ołówek pozostał na stronie tylko bladym wspomnieniem, lekko plamiąc dłoń, która zapraszająco wyciągała się w stronę postaci na środku.  
W rogu tuż ponad własnym napisem Deana widniała kolejna wymazana w ołówku wiadomość, proste:   
ZOBACZYSZ

 

Dean podążył za przykładem kolegów z klasy, wstał i wziął dwa kawałki papieru, po czym poszedł do szafy z farbami. Nie spieszył się, zastanawiając się nad dostępnymi kolorami. Instynktownie chciał sięgnąć po czarny, szary lub cokolwiek innego ciemnego i ponurego. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Casa, który opierał się o biurko i obserwował go ze spokojem, po czym wrócił do szafki. Wtedy niemal automatycznie sięgnął po pudełko wypełnione jasną, niebieską farbą.  
Dean wrócił do swojego stołu, stwierdził, że szkicownik już leżał z powrotem. Odłożywszy papier i farbę otwarł go i szybko przerzucił strony, ale nic tam nie było.  
Nie było nic nowego, nic oszałamiającego. Zatrzasnął książkę ponownie i z wyraźną frustracją na twarzy zagapił się na beżowawy brystol. Choć miał na myśli coś znaczącego, wahał się, by zacząć pracę, by ruszyć rękami. Czuł, że to coś osobistego, intymnego i że nie chce, by ktokolwiek inny to widział, nie chce, by było to coś, na co nauczyciel spojrzy i oceni wedle swego upodobania.  
Zatem, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek i uczniowie wokół niego zebrali swoje rzeczy i wyszli, Dean się nie ruszył. Papier i farba wciąż leżały nietknięte lna stole. Gdy klasa już ponownie opustoszała, Dean spojrzał na Castiela, który porządkował swoje dokumenty i dzienniki tych kilku uczniów, którzy byli dziś nieobecni.  
\- Myślałem, psorze, że to ma być dziennik wspólny – powiedział głośno w panującej ciszy, a głos nawet w połowie nie brzmiał mu tak spokojnie, jak zamierzał. – A może już się zmęczyłeś rysowaniem mnie w każdej możliwej pozycji?

Castiel przerwał pracę, a na ustach pojawił mu się lekki uśmieszek, gdy rzucił oczami w stronę Deana.  
\- I jest… Uznałem, że pozwolę ci go zatrzymać do lunchu, ale spodziewam się tu wtedy i ciebie, i dziennika.  
Wrócił do pracy przedzierając się przez dzienniki i wyciągając te należące do jego drugiej klasy. Rozkładał je na stołach przy miejscu każdego ucznia. Robił to spokojnie, nie odwracając się do Deana, gdy chodził wokół pokoju; rozmyślał o tym, co się stało zeszłej nocy.  
Dean był w nocy zajęty dziennikiem, rysując czy nie rysując, a Castiel spędził swój wieczór próbując ponownie uszczęśliwić Meg. Jego praca nie dawała wystarczających dochodów, a każdego miesiąca musiał wydawać przynajmniej 1/3 wypłaty na przybory plastyczne. W kalifornijskim systemie oświaty bardzo brakowało funduszy na sztukę i wobec tego wszystkie materiały Castiel finansował z własnej kieszeni. Kochał jednak to, co robił, i cieszył się każdą emocją, którą jego praca wzbudzała w uczniach. Cas wiedział, że nie każdy z uczniów lubił jego lekcje, ale nie miał z tym problemów. Ci, którzy lubili, zdawali się żyć dla sztuki, walcząc na każdej lekcji o jego uwagę. Nawet w klasie Deana było przynajmniej dwóch innych uczniów, którzy zdawali się zwracać uwagę na nauczyciela, choć tylko jeden z nich naprawdę pragnął porady w kwestiach plastycznych. Drugi zdawał się jedynie chcieć dobrać się Castielowi do portek.  
Kiedy Castiel uświadomił to sobie odkrywszy krzykliwe zaproszenie w dzienniku dziewczyny, napisał jej o tym notkę, uprzejmie wyjaśniając jej związek uczeń/nauczyciel, i że ma dziewczynę. Przez cały czas pisania gdzieś z tyłu głowy odzywał się głos ubliżający mu słowami HIPOKRYTA! HIPOKRYTA! Castiel wiedział, że od kiedy spotkał Deana, w jego życiu wszystko się zmieniło; zupełnie jakby chłopak miał nad nim jakąś władzę, zdolność zmuszania Castiela uśmiechem, aby zmienił poglądy na to, czego chce od życia, nie wspominając o moralności. Dean był niebezpieczny, i, jak pomyślał Castiel kończąc rozkładać dzienniki, on sam nie wytrzymałby długo w dziczy, rzucając się głową naprzód w taki gwałtowny romans, który mógłby mu zrujnować życie takie, jakie do tej pory znał.  
„… chociaż… tylko poznanie Deana całkowicie zmieniło moje życie” – pomyślał Castiel i spojrzał na chłopaka sponad ramienia.

Dean nadal siedział, nieporuszony i cichy, cały czas, gdy Castiel rozkładał dzienniki, i obserwował, jak wraca do biurka. Zadzwonił dzwonek, zaczynała się następna lekcja i Dean wreszcie zdołał wstać, łapiąc torbę i szkicownik.  
\- Później – powiedział wychodząc z sali, bo, będąc niedojrzałym i upartym, Dean nie mógł odejść bez słowa, nienawidząc ciszy, która teraz panowała między nimi częściej, niż przedtem.  
Dopiero na ostatniej lekcji przed lunchem Dean odkrył dzieło Castiela – cienkie linie wymazane na dole jego własnego rysunku były pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył. Zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, własną ręką delikatnie gładząc dłoń na papierze, dłoń Castiela, wyciągniętą, by wnieść do ciemności trochę światła, by nieść pomoc.  
Ponownie zamknął szkicownik, czując, że nagle zrobiło mu się dziwnie gorąco i niewygodnie. Nie mógł się skupić na niczym, o czym truł nauczyciel biologii, więc wziął z piórnika mazak i przeszedł do kolejnej pustej strony. Zaczął pisać, pochylony nisko nad szkicownikiem.  
„Moi rodzice umarli, gdy miałem 10 lat. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówię, bo nienawidzę tego, jak ludzie patrzą na mnie i Sammy`ego, jakbyśmy mieli się zaraz rozpłakać, zemdleć czy coś takiego. Byłem w kilku rodzinach zastępczych, ale wszyscy mnie nienawidzili. Zrozumiałe, prawda?”  
Przerwał na chwilę, gapiąc się na grube, czarne linie, po czym kontynuował z mocno zmarszczonym czołem, pisząc dokładnie o przeciwieństwie tego, co czuł.  
„Castiel, nie chcę twojego współczucia. Chcę, byś przestał się zachowywać tak, jakby moje życie było twoją sprawą. Chciałeś wiedzieć o moim życiu, o moich myślach. Zadowolony?”  
Na przerwie wrócił do pracowni plastycznej i znalazł Castiela zbierającego prace poprzedniej klasy. Odłożywszy szkicownik na biurko Dean stanął tam i czekał. Chciał tam być, chciał zobaczyć twarz Castiela, gdy to przeczyta; desperacko chciał zobaczyć, jak nadzieja blednie, gdy nauczyciel uświadomi sobie, że Deana nie trzeba ratować.

Castiel na chwilę przerwał pracę, zamknął dziennik i odłożył go na bok, aby podnieść duży szkicownik. Oparł go sobie na kolanach i odchylił się w krześle. Otwarł i zaczął czytać; twarz zmieniła mu się lekko, zmarszczył czoło, ale za chwilę grymas znikł, gdy dotarł do końca. Sięgnął nie patrząc i wziął z biurka czerwony długopis, przyłożył do kartki i napisał tym samym spokojnym pismem, którego cały czas używał.  
NIE  
Odłożył książkę z powrotem na biurko, obrócił i powoli przesunął w stronę Deana, cały czas na niego patrząc. Odsunął rękę i oblizał usta.   
\- Zapytałem cię kiedyś, czy gdybym wziął cię w tej klasie, byłbyś zadowolony, czy byłoby ci dość… i odpowiedziałeś NIE - odezwał się spokojnym głosem.  
Wstał i poszedł na drugą stronę biurka, stając za Deanem. Zawahał się, po czym przesunął dłoń w górę ramienia chłopaka, wodząc palcami po skórze, aż sięgnął do twardego bicepsu. Cas złapał go, pochylił się i szepnął mu do ucha:  
\- Ja też nie jestem zadowolony.  
Drugą ręką objął Deana w talii, przesunął nią przez brzuch i złapał przez dżinsy, powoli napierając biodrami na tyłek chłopaka. Ustami powoli muskał szyję Deana; spękana skóra ocierała się o miękką.  
\- … to mi nie wystarczy…  
Głos miał gruby z podniecenia, ale dźwięczało w nim coś jeszcze, wskazując, co Castiel próbował Deanowi pokazać… że niezobowiązujący seks nie wystarczył, że Dean zasługiwał na więcej, był wart więcej niż to – i że również Castiel był zainteresowany czymś więcej.

Dean zadrżał, gdy Castiel dotknął go w taki sposób pierwszy raz od dni, nawet tygodni… Ręka mu się trzęsła, gdy sięgnął nią, by dotknąć dłoni Castiela na swoich lędźwiach, i splótł palce, gdy głowa opadła mu na ramię Casa.   
\- Ty stary zbereźniku – szepnął, po czym odwrócił się w ramionach Castiela i przekrzywił głowę, by polizać go po gardle, przysysając się do skóry tuż pod szczęką.  
Ocierając się biodrami o biodra Castiela powoli pchnął nauczyciela do tyłu, na biurko i przez chwilę się nad nim unosił, ustami będąc tylko cale od jego ust. Ciało go łaskotało, a cała jego istota tęskniła, by sięgnąć i dotknąć tych ust, by pozwolić Casowi całować się tak, aż nie będzie nic więcej, aż wszystko zblednie i zostaną tylko oni. Zamiast tego odsunął się, znalazł ustami pulsujące miejsce na jego szyi, potem gardło, obojczyk. Lizał i skubał ciepłą skórę, czując się dziwnie szczęśliwym pod wpływem łagodnych dźwięków wydawanych w odpowiedzi przez Castiela. Przerwał na chwilę, oblizał usta i spojrzał ponownie w niebieskie, półprzymknięte oczy.  
\- Mnie też nie… - powiedział cicho.

\- Mam 29 lat… - wydyszał Cas, gdy Dean pchnął go na jego własne biurko - … ty bachorze…  
Papiery zsunęły się z biurka, ale w tej chwili Castel nie mógł się jakoś martwić, zbyt odurzony zapachem Deana. Gdzieś w środku wiedział, że Dean wciąż tego nie łapał, nie rozumiał, o co chodziło Casowi, i że wciąż uważał, iż między nimi chodzi tylko o seks… ale to nie szkodzi. Castiel mógł się nie spieszyć, był cierpliwy i wiedział, że pewnego dnia Dean to zrozumie. Zrozumie, co Castiel w nim widzi, dlaczego serce bije mu tak szybko tylko na widok jego uśmiechu; dlaczego odrzuca wszystko, w co wierzył dorastając, by dotknąć nastolatka, by kazać mu czuć, otworzyć się i doświadczać.  
Castiel trząsł się pod palcami Deana, potem odsunął go i poszedł do drzwi, uśmiechając się nieznacznie, gdy usłyszał pełen rozczarowania i gniewu dźwięk dobiegający od chłopaka – dopóki Cas nie zamknął drzwi na klucz. Odwrócił się do nich plecami i głodnymi oczami powoli powędrował w dół ciała Deana, patrząc na obcisłe dżinsy wiszące nisko na biodrach oraz doskonale dopasowaną koszulkę, odsłaniającą wystarczająco dużo, by drażnić.  
\- Mamy pół godziny – odezwał się Cas cicho, głosem ochrypłym z pragnienia.

Delektowali się czasem, jaki im pozostał. Dean leżał rozłożony na biurku Castiela, w połowie nagi, ze spodniami w dole i koszulką podniesioną tak wysoko, jak to możliwe. Dłonie Casa muskały gorącą skórę, zanurzały się w krótkie, spocone włosy i pocierały pulsujące ciało. Kiedy nałożył na prezerwatywę grubą warstwę lubrykantu i wślizgnął się w Deana, z ust chłopaka wyrwał się lekki krzyk. Palce wbiły się w ramiona starszego mężczyzny rysując ostre linie na jego plecach i biodrach, objęły jego tyłek i wciągnęły do środka, bliżej, głębiej. Dean próbował zdławić dźwięki, jakie wywoływały w nim działania Castiela, próbował zdusić jęki i sapnięcia, i kiedy doszedł po 20 minutach stałych, szybkich i mocnych pchnięć, zakrył sobie usta dłonią i zacisnął oczy. Skończył Castielowi w dłoń. Dysząc i wijąc się pod nim, Dean zaledwie sobie uświadamiał, kiedy Cas podążył za nim. Biodra dygotały mu nieskładnie, a fiut jeszcze kilka razy wsunął się w ciało, zanim i on opadł na ucznia. Oddychali razem przez kilka minut, po czym Cas odsunął się od i z Deana i sięgnął po paczkę chusteczek na biurku. Najpierw wytarł Deana, starł mu spermę z brzucha, przedramion i fiuta, po czym oczyścił swoje dłonie i brzuch. Dean wreszcie usiadł, zaczął poprawiać sobie ubranie, wytarł pot z czoła, po czym podniósł się i przesunął językiem po szyi Castiela aż do jego ucha.  
\- Jesteś zaskakująco wytrwały jak na prawie trzydziestolatka – szepnął, odsunął się wyszczerzony, wziął szkicownik i torbę i skierował się w stronę drzwi. – Do zobaczenia jutro, Cas.  
Tej nocy, pierwszy raz od tygodni, Dean nie miał kłopotów ze snem.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel nie mógł nic poradzić na uśmiech, gdy porządkował swoje biuro, wciąż będąc na haju tylko po byciu z Deanem. Tego wieczoru, zamiast wracać prosto do domu, jak bywało od miesięcy, poza jednym razem, gdy wyślizgnął się do mieszkania Deana, Cas wyszedł. Zadzwonił do Gabriela i bracia wyszli na piwo czy też pograć w bilard. Cas napisał Meg, że wróci późno, po czym wyłączył telefon, nie będąc w nastroju na kłótnie z dziewczyną o to, czy mu pasowało wyjść, czy nie. Pili piwo, wcinali nachos i chipsy ziemniaczane, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając tak, jak się to od dawna nie zdarzyło. Oczywiście, Gabriel zauważył zmianę w zachowaniu Castiela.  
\- Więc… kim ona jest?  
\- Co?  
\- Nowa dziewczyna… kim ona jest? Pozbyłeś się wreszcie tej wiedźmy Meg, prawda?  
Castiel zarumienił się i pokręcił głową pochylając się do uderzenia.  
\- Więc po prostu rżniesz kogoś za jej plecami?  
Cas wydał zaskoczony, zduszony dźwięk i nie trafił w bilę, zostawiając na zielonym suknie długą rysę od kija. Zagapił się w górę na Gabriela szeroko otwierając oczy.  
\- Poważnie, Gabriel?!  
\- Co, nie mam racji? Nie rżniesz jakiejś laski za plecami Meg?  
Castiel zarumienił się ponownie i pokręcił głową, strzelił, po czym jednym długim łykiem wypił resztę piwa. Technicznie rzecz biorąc nie było to kłamstwo… w końcu Dean nie był laską. Gabriel porzucił temat, obaj skończyli swoją rundę bilardu i wyszli na zewnątrz, by usiąść na barowym patio. Obserwowali, jak ludzie spieszą ulicą za kutym żelaznym ogrodzeniem, i rozmawiali o swoim życiu. Gabriel wciąż nie spotkał nikogo wartego jego starań i zaczynało go to wkurzać.  
\- Mam 31 lat… i po prostu nie widzę dłużej siebie opierdalającego się w nieskończoność. Już bym chyba wolał być sam przez 5 lat, niż ciągle mieć do czynienia z tym cholernym dramatem rżnięcia jakiegoś gościa po to, by odkryć, że się we mnie zakochał, czy też pragnienia innego tylko po to, by się przekonać, że on pragnie tego, kogo właśnie rzuciłem. To żałosne.  
Cas uśmiechnął się i poklepał Gabriela po ręce sącząc piwo.  
\- Znajdziesz kogoś.  
Przenieśli się do życia Castiela, jego uczniów i sztuki, jako że nigdy nie chciał gadać z Gabrielem o Meg. Gabriel miał zdecydowane zdanie na temat jego dziewczyny, bynajmniej nie pozytywne. Więc Castiel zaczął mówić o swoich zajęciach, uczniach, o pracach, jakie wykonują, i o potencjale niektórych z nich. Po mniej więcej półgodzinie słuchania Gabriel powoli zaczął się szczerzyć. Cas zamrugał i usiadł prosto.  
\- Co?  
\- Co co?  
\- Co to! Szczerzysz się do mnie jak Kot z Cheshire, o co ci chodzi?  
Gabriel wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej i unosi brwi, wziął łyk piwa, odstawił szklankę i potem się uśmiechnął.  
\- To Dean, prawda?  
-… Co?  
\- To jego posuwasz za plecami Meg.

 

Castiel poczuł, że krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, a Gabriel szerzej otwarł oczy na widok bladości brata.  
\- Cas? Cas!... Jezu, chłopie, w porządku. Nikomu nie powiem. Kurwa.  
\- Jak… jak ty się…  
Gabriel wydał z siebie poirytowany dźwięk i przewrócił oczami.  
\- Słuchając, jak rozmawiasz o swoich klasach? Co trzecie słowo brzmiało „Dean to” czy „Dean tamto”. Ty, kurwa, wielbisz tego dzieciaka…  
\- Nie wielbię!  
\- Jaaaasne. Dobra, tylko bądź ostrożny. Nawet, jeśli ma 18 lat…  
\- Ma… przynajmniej 18.  
\- Nawet tego nie wiesz?  
Castiel zarumienił się ponownie, a Gabriel znowu prychnął z irytacją, ale zamknął się widząc ostre spojrzenie brata.  
\- Widzisz, Meg to paskudna dziewczyna, zasługujesz na trochę prawdziwej ZABAWY raz na jakiś czas… po prostu… bądź ostrożny.  
\- Jestem…  
\- Dobra… więc...  
\- Hm?  
\- Jak ci się podoba być gejem?  
\- Gabriel, ZAMKNIJ SIĘ.  
Obaj wybuchli śmiechem i tak się to skończyło. Ktoś w życiu Casa wiedział o Deanie… przynajmniej tyle, ile Castiel był gotów ujawnić… a świadomość, że Gabriel wiedział i nic go to nie obchodziło, sprawiała, że poczucie winy gniotące go w żołądku nieco zmalało.

Pierwsze, co zrobił Dean po przyjściu do domu, to rozebrał się. Nie spieszył się wyciągając ręce z koszulki, odpinając zamek i wychodząc ze spodni. Rzucił ciuchy na łóżko, na wierzchu niewielkiej sterty położył szkicownik i poszedł wziąć prysznic. Jakoś nie podobała mu się myśl o zmyciu z siebie zapachu Casa, jego potu i smaku jego ciała, ale kiedy skończył, poczuł się odświeżony i zmotywowany. Wrócił do pokoju w krótkich szortach do spania z logo Batmana na boku, i położył się na łóżku na brzuchu. Otworzył szkicownik sięgając po niebieską farbę wziętą ze szkoły, a oczy przywarły mu do rysunków Casa przedstawiających jego ciało i twarz i zarumienił się znowu. Szybko przewracał strony, aż wreszcie miał przed sobą dwa wielkie, czyste kwadraty papieru. Niestety, nie czuł się z tego powodu ani trochę lepiej.  
„Znaczący moment” w jego życiu… co to w ogóle znaczy?  
Szybko odrzucił pierwszy pomysł uważając go za zbyt intymny, drugą i trzecią koncepcję spotkał podobnie okrutny koniec.   
Sammy wrócił do domu o 18 i zjedli obiad w kuchni; Sam opowiadał, jak mu minął dzień i jak zabawny był jeden z jego kumpli, Damon Jakiśtam. Dean uśmiechał się i siedział cicho, nie za bardzo pewien, co mógłby powiedzieć bez promiennego „Właśnie uprawiałem najwspanialszy, nielegalny seks z moim starszym o 11 lat nauczycielem”. Jasne, Sammy wiedział o nim i Casie, ale trwał w przekonaniu, że była to sprawa jednorazowa. A Dean nie chciał niszczyć bratu światopoglądu nad odgrzewanym w mikrofalówce spaghetti.  
Zostawił po tym Sama, by odrobił lekcje, wrócił do sypialni i wciąż gapił się na puste strony przed sobą. Pozwolił spojrzeniu błądzić po pokoju, po modelach klasycznych samochodów, które odziedziczył po ojcu, kupce komiksów, które Sam podarował mu na 11 urodziny, i obrazie namalowanym przez matkę. Była niewiarygodnie utalentowana, przynajmniej tego Dean nie zapomniał. W ich dawnym domu w Lawrence, w Kansas, Mary spędzała godziny na malowaniu, siedząc na poddaszu i wyglądając przez okno dachowe. Obraz stanowił jedyną dekorację ścian sypialni Deana, ukazując drzewo na zewnątrz ich domu, w kolorach brązowym i mchowozielonym. Wzrok padł mu na kilka fotografii w ramkach stojących na wierzchu sekretarzyka przy oknie i Dean zamarł.  
Wstawszy i podszedłszy do nich, wziął jedną z nich do rąk. Ukazywała jego i Sama, mających około 12 i 8 lat, ciasno obejmujących się ramionami; Dean przeczesywał dłonią włosy młodszego brata. Dean pamiętał ten dzień. Było to kilka tygodni po tym, jak wzięła ich do siebie trzecia rodzina zastępcza. Dean skrzywił się na to wspomnienie.  
Zac i Lily Anderson byli najpierw niesamowicie mili, dobrze zajmując się nim i Samem – szczególnie Samem – i przez chwilę Dean był pewien, że cała heca z rodziną zastępczą nie była taka najgorsza. Ale, oczywiście, spieprzył wszystko… zawsze łatwo pozyskiwał przyjaciół, nawet, jeśli ci przyjaciele nie zawsze byli tym, co inni nazwaliby odpowiednim towarzystwem. Więc, kiedy Dean przyprowadził kilku chłopców do domu, chcąc im pokazać wielki basen z tyłu, zrobili, naturalnie, wielki bałagan, rzucając wszystkie możliwe rzeczy do czystej wody i rozchlapując ją na nagradzane róże Lily. Zac wściekł się i wygonił chłopców z posiadłości. Potem uderzył Deana, nazwał go zakałą i zadzwonił do domu dziecka, aby ktoś po nich przyjechał. Dean pamięta, jak Sam wybiegł na zewnątrz i stanął przed nim rozkładając ramiona, by ochronić starszego brata, i wrzeszcząc na przybranego ojca. Sam zawsze lubił ich nowych opiekunów prawnych, ale w tamtej chwili zdecydował się odejść razem z nim.  
Dean uśmiechnął się gładząc palcem ramkę. Zdjęcie ukazywało również Zaca i Lily, zanim Sam wyciął ich ze zdjęcia zostawiając tylko dwóch chłopców. Kilka stóp za nimi, bardzo czytelnie, widniał numer domu – 66, wypisany niebieskimi cyframi na brązowym tle.  
Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie. Znalazł swój znaczący moment.

Następnego dnia na zajęciach, po czasie dla dzienników, Castiel kazał wszystkim obejść salę i pokazać swoje obrazy, ale tylko, jeśli tego chcieli. Niektórzy uczniowie nie chcieli o nich rozmawiać, wtedy przychodziła kolej na następnego. Niektórzy wstawali i dumnie pokazywali swoje prace; ich poziom kształtował się od prac pasujących do przedszkolaka do dzieł, które w bliskiej przyszłości mogłyby gościć na wystawie. W klasie było wiele rozmaitych talentów, co wywoływało u Casa uśmiech. Chociaż historie stojące za obrazami były nawet lepsze, niż same obrazy.  
Kilku uczniów płakało opowiadając o swoich zwierzakach czy członkach rodziny, którzy umarli; narodzinach młodszego rodzeństwa czy otrzymaniu informacji, że zdobyli mistrzostwo w uprawianej dziedzinie sportu. Inni mówili o tym, jak odziedziczyli samochód po starszym rodzeństwie; o przeprowadzce z jednego stanu do drugiego i opuszczeniu wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, lub też odkryciu specjalnego talentu. Castiel zmarszczył się lekko z powodu dziewczyny, która uznała, że jej znaczącym momentem było odkrycie, że może zawiązać ogonki wiśni w supełki samym językiem. Chłopcy w klasie wydawali się jednak być pod wrażeniem, na co Castiel uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.  
Wkrótce przyszła kolej Deana. Cas oparł się o biurko, mając nieco rozczochrane włosy. Miał dziś na sobie brązowe spodnie, białą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami oraz brązowo-beżową tweedową marynarkę z niebieskimi plamkami w splocie tkaniny.  
\- Dean? Chcesz się podzielić czy pasujesz?  
Spojrzał Deanowi prosto w oczy i lekko kiwnął głową dając mu do zrozumienia, że jak najbardziej mógł przejść do następnego ucznia, jeśli chciał.

Dean dużo rozmyślał o tym pytaniu, od kiedy skończył pracę. Ostatecznie jego historia nie była wyjątkowo tragiczna czy zawstydzająca, nawet niezbyt osobista… ale i tak doszedł do wniosku, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment, że jest za wcześnie, aby dzielić się szczegółami z życia osobistego z ludźmi, którzy go ledwo znali, którzy widzieli jedynie fasadę, jaką utrzymywał całe życie. Więc kiwnął głową na „nie” i spojrzał na nauczyciela spokojnym, pewnym wzrokiem.  
\- Wolałbym raczej się nie dzielić, panie Novak.  
Cas potaknął i przeszli do następnego ucznia. Dean ściskał mocno ręce ponad gotową pracą. Musiał jeszcze wytrzymać sześć w większości niewiarygodnie nudnych historii, zanim uratował go dzwonek. Uczniowie wokół niego zaczęli się pakować i zostawiali rysunki na biurku pana Novaka opuszczając salę. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim uczniem, Dean również wstał, podszedł bliżej i zatrzymał się, z papierem w garści, o kilka stóp od nauczyciela.  
\- Teraz chciałbym się podzielić, panie Novak.  
Nie potrzebował dużo czasu, by opowiedzieć Casowi historię kryjącą się za rysunkiem i kiedy skończył, przesunął go w stronę nauczyciela. Dean użył beżowego brystolu jako tła, jako powierzchni tabliczki z numerem; jasny, niebieski kolor tworzył ozdobne cyfry. Nie było to zbyt umiejętnie wykonane lub ładne, ale Dean był zadowolony ze swojej pracy. Czuł się jednak spięty patrząc na Castiela obserwującego rysunek, zdając sobie sprawę, że naprawdę miało dla niego znaczenie, co jego nauczyciel pomyśli o tej pracy…

Cas odchrząknął spoglądając na obraz i kciukiem musnął widoczne pociągnięcia pędzla, powoli podążając za nimi wokół cyfr.  
\- Wiesz… prywatnie możesz mnie po prostu nazywać Castiel… - spogląda na Deana – albo Cas.  
Cas ponownie spojrzał na obraz, po czym odłożył go na biurko i gestem przywołał Deana. Kiedy Dean wykonał polecenie, Cas wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził nią Deana po policzku, przez chwilę spoglądając w zielone oczy. Po prostu się gapił i nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy Dean zaczął się wiercić i odwracać wzrok. Cas uśmiechnął się miękko do siebie.  
\- Dziękuję, Dean, za podzielenie się… Miałeś okazję napisać cokolwiek w dzienniku? Jeśli tak, chciałbym go dostać z powrotem… jeśli nie, zatrzymaj go do lunchu.  
Wstał od biurka i odłożył obraz Deana na wierzch stosu innych obrazów. Nikt sam z siebie by nie odgadł historii kryjącej się za nim. Obraz na tle innych był unikalny. Większość uczniów namalowała prawdziwą scenę, o której rozmawiali, albo abstrakcyjne wiry koloru, by zaznaczyć swe emocje. Dean poszedł prosto do tego, co zapamiętał najbardziej, jasnoniebieskich numerów na budynku, które wyróżniały się, ilekroć wracał myślą do tego domu, tych ludzi, tego okresu w swoim życiu.  
\- Chcę jednak, byś o czymś pomyślał – dlaczego poczułeś, że to właśnie ten znaczący moment w życiu chcesz namalować. Dlaczego to dla ciebie tyle znaczy? Poza faktem, że twój brat wybrał ciebie… Pomyśl o tym głębiej.  
Cas pochylił się, by miękko pocałować Deana, zaledwie musnąć ustami, ale Dean szybko przekrzywił głowę i usta wylądowały na policzku.

\- Nie… nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – powiedział Dean odsuwając się odrobinę, dalej od przestrzeni osobistej Castiela, dopóki nie poczuł, że znowu mu było lżej oddychać. – Wybrałem ten moment z powodu tego, co zrobił Sammy… tylko tyle. Nie ma żadnego ukrytego znaczenia czy czegoś takiego… - przełknął ciężko, cofnął się o krok i obszedł biurko, zwiększając dystans między nimi. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał w oczy Castiela, ujrzał zmieszanie i rozczarowanie, więc czym prędzej znowu odwrócił wzrok. – Oddam… oddam to później.  
Po tych słowach Dean złapał szkicownik i wyszedł z sali, by praktycznie pobiec na następne zajęcia. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło Castielowi czy, co jeszcze gorsze, co zrobić z osobistym zadaniem. Akurat teraz czuł tylko zmieszanie i niezręczność. Nie wiedział, co czuć do Casa, jak interpretować otrzymywane od niego sygnały. Była jakaś… zażyłość między nimi, milczące porozumienie, że dzielą coś wyjątkowego, coś intymnego i Dean nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął naprawdę ufać drugiemu mężczyźnie. Przyszedł lunch i Dean wciąż wisiał nad szkicownikiem, gapiąc się na pustą stronę. I wtedy nagle i niespodziewanie pojawił się pomysł i Dean zaczął rysować. Kilka minut później całą stronę wypełniał potężny znak zapytania; wnętrze zapełniały różne odcienie ołówka, wdzięczne zawijasy i małe litery podające jego imię, wiek, znak zodiaku, ulubione filmy, nazwę baru w dole ulicy robiącego najlepsze burgery i inne osobiste bzdury. Wreszcie przekręcił książkę na bok i napisał coś wzdłuż krawędzi strony.  
”Teraz wiesz już wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć. Twoja kolej. Chcę wiedzieć więcej o tobie.”

Castiel zajmował się instalowaniem rolet na dużych oknach w swojej pracowni, które wreszcie pracownicy mu przynieśli, aby móc zaciemnić pokój i pokazywać filmy, kiedy chciał. Były to te denerwujące, plastikowe wertykale, które nigdy nie zdawały się leżeć prawidłowo; zawsze wykręcały się w jedną lub drugą stronę. Ściągnął kamizelkę i podwinął sobie rękawy do łokcia. Odpiął też dwa górne guziki koszuli, gdy pracował, utyskując pod nosem, jak głupie jest to, że nie mógł tu założyć prawdziwych zasłon.  
Cas zatrzymał się jednak i spojrzał przez ramię, gdy do sali wszedł Dean. Rzucił chłopakowi uśmiech i przywołał go gestem.  
\- Pomożesz mi z nimi?  
Spędzili 10 minut instalując rolety, ale kiedy skończyli, pokój był niemal całkiem ciemny; jedynym źródłem światła były szczeliny na górze zasłon i poniżej frontowych i tylnych drzwi, rzucające łagodny, jasny blask na podłogę. Cas uśmiechnął się i nie wiedząc, czemu, zaczął mówić szeptem.  
\- Dziękuję. Tak jest idealnie. Jutro będę mógł pokazać ten film, który chciałem.  
Obszedł biurko i odsunął na bok kilka papierów, po czym wyciągnął swój lunch, tym razem kanapkę z pieczoną wołowiną i cheddarem, i ofiarował połowę Deanowi.   
\- Szkicownik?

Dean siedział naprzeciwko Casa pocąc się lekko w swojej zapinanej koszuli, więc odpiął trzy pierwsze guziki, wachlując się instrukcją instalowania rolet. Wziął kanapkę, przy okazji unosząc brew w stronę nauczyciela, i odgryzł kawałek. Nie była najgorsza, choć cheddar nie był czymś, co by jadł, i odwzajemnił uśmiech Casa. Wyciągnął szkicownik ze swojej stojącej na podłodze torby i przesunął go w stronę Casa patrząc, jak przerzuca strony i odkrywa najnowsze dzieło Deana, spoglądając na niego z zaciekawieniem. Dean kiwnął mu głową i Cas pochylił się nad książką wkładając okulary do czytania, aby odcyfrować niewielkie literki wewnątrz znaku zapytania, i wreszcie, przekrzywiając głowę, wiadomość wypisaną z boku strony.

Cas uniósł brew i spojrzał na Deana z lekkim rozbawieniem na twarzy. Wziął szkicownik i wepchnął go do swojej torby, by zabrać do domu i odpowiedzieć. Niczego jednak nie mówił, siedząc w ciemnościach z Deanem i jedząc w zamyśleniu. Ich oczy już się dostosowały, więc w ciemnej klasie było dużo łatwiej widzieć. Castiel mógł dostrzec zarys twarzy Deana i nie dał rady nie uśmiechnąć się lekko. Potem zaczął mówić, spokojnie, ale był to strumień słów zdający się nie mieć końca.  
\- Castiel Novak, brak drugiego imienia, najmłodszy z trójki rodzeństwa. Gabriel jest moim starszym bratem. Mieliśmy siostrę Annę, ale jako dziecko zmarła na zapalenie płuc. Ledwo pamiętam jej twarz. Moi rodzice są niewiarygodnie religijni i uważają, że być gejem to grzech, dlatego cały czas usiłują nawrócić Gabriela na bycie „normalnym”, co jest raczej niemożliwe, ale jeszcze nie przestali próbować w każdą Wielkanoc i Boże Narodzenie, dzięki czemu mamy interesujące rodzinne obiady. Ostatnim razem sos żurawinowy wylądował na suficie i sądzę, że moja matka wciąż znajduje groszek w dywanie w jadalni.  
Zrobił przerwę, wziął łyka wody i mówił dalej.  
\- Ulubiony kolor to zielony, tak jak twoje oczy, ulubiony film to Rocky Horror Picture Show, ale gdybyś zapytał moich rodziców, powiedzieliby, że Dźwięki Muzyki. Wolę muzykę klasyczną i starszego rock and rolla niż muzykę nowoczesną, ale mogę posłuchać niemal wszystkiego tak długo, jak długo ma dobry tekst i rytm. Nie cierpię tofu, uwielbiam cheeseburgery i kuchnię meksykańską, nienawidzę czegokolwiek, co zawiera kokosy. Ulubiony zapach to ten świeżo ściętej trawy, zapach chodnika po deszczu i dowolny szampon, jakiego używasz.  
Castiel ponownie przerwał, oblizał usta i, wciąż mówiąc, uśmiechnął się powoli.  
\- Mam 29 lat, ale już ci to mówiłem… i przed tobą nigdy nie spałem z mężczyzną.

Dean niemal zadławił się ostatnim kęsem, kiedy Cas zaczął mówić; słowa wypływały niekończącym się strumieniem rozjaśniając zagadkę, jaką był dla niego Castiel Novak. Opuścił ręce, jedzenie wyślizgnęło się z nich na stół, a oczy skupiły mu się na ustach drugiego mężczyzny. Nie uświadamiał sobie, że Cas przestał mówić, dopóki mężczyzna nie powtórzył jego imienia spoglądając na niego niebieskimi, ciepłymi oczami. Dean odchrząknął, oblizał usta i oparł się o krzesło.   
\- Przykro mi z powodu twojej siostry – powiedział, mimo iż głos z tyłu głowy radował się powtarzając wciąż od nowa słowa Castiela.  
„zielony, tak jak twoje oczy”  
„dowolny szampon, jakiego używasz”  
„przed tobą nigdy nie spałem z mężczyzną”  
Poczuł, że się rumieni, i był wdzięczny za otaczającą ich, ochronną ciemność. Po rewelacjach Castiela nastąpiła cisza i Dean nie był pewien, jak ją złamać, jak wybrnąć z tej niewytłumaczalnej niezręczności.  
\- Czemu to zrobiłeś? – nie planował mówić, nawet przez ułamek sekundy nie pomyślał o tym, by spytać. – Znaczy się… spałeś ze mną…

Castiel wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
\- Tak, jak powiedziałem… tak naprawdę jej nie pamiętam. Byłoby miło ją poznać i jestem pewien, że czujesz to samo w stosunku do twoich rodziców zostających z tobą dłużej, niż naprawdę zostali… ale przeszłość to przeszłość. Nie mogę się w niej zatrzymać. Nie tam jest moje życie. – Przerwał na chwilę, rozmyślając o następnych słowach Deana, o jego pytaniu. - … Myślę, że po części była to wina alkoholu… to były moje urodziny i do czasu, gdy do mnie podszedłeś, zdążyłem już stracić już rachubę drinków, jakie postawił mi Gabriel, ale… - Cas spojrzał na Deana; palce bawiły się ołówkiem, drapały grafit zostawiając drobinki pod paznokciami i na stole. - … myślę, że stało się tak, bo jesteś najbardziej zapierającą dech w piersiach osobą, jaką spotkałem. Po-powiedziałem sobie, że idę za tobą, by ci oznajmić, że jestem hetero i zajęty… - usta Castiela wykrzywiły się lekko - … a ty już tam byłeś, rozmawiałeś ze mną i dotykałeś mnie…  
Cas wziął głęboki wdech i zmarszczył się, po czym zaczął mówić, spoglądając na swoje dłonie; głos miał cichy i poważny.  
\- Dean, nigdy nie czułem się tak, jak się czuję, gdy mnie dotykasz. Nigdy. Jedyne, co może się z tym równać, to kiedy dotykam ciebie.

Dean nie wiedział, co na to powiedzieć.  
Nie był pewien, czego oczekiwał, jakiej odpowiedzi chciał od Casa. Słowa niczym lód spływały mu po kręgosłupie, wywołując w nim dreszcze po części z podziwu, po części ze strachu. Odchrząknął i spojrzał na Casa, który opuścił głowę gapiąc się na stół, i przebiegła przez niego fala czułości. Idąc za głosem instynktu Dean wyciągnął rękę i musnął palcami twarz Castiela, na co mężczyzna zareagował spoglądając na niego. Przez chwilę siedzieli cicho, tylko patrząc na siebie. Dean czuł pod palcami ciepłą i miękką skórę Casa i delikatnie przesuwał kciukiem po policzku starszego mężczyzny. Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy nastolatka, gdy dłoń Casa schwyciła jego dłoń; palce się splotły i dłonie opadły w dół, wreszcie Cas przycisnął lekko spierzchnięte usta do wnętrza dłoni Deana. Oczy chłopaka zamknęły się pod wpływem tego doznania i westchnął lekko.  
\- Jesteś naprawdę dziwny, wiesz o tym? – powiedział powoli; głos miał cichy, ale radosny i kiedy ponownie otwarł oczy, Castiel uśmiechał się do niego, a Dean pomyślał, że właśnie stanęło mu serce.

Castiel, słysząc to, zaśmiał się w głos; dźwięk był ciepły, niemal łaskotliwy; lekki jak na kogoś z tak głębokim głosem.  
\- Tak, w przeszłości już mi o tym wspominano…  
Castiel wstał, oparł się o biurko między nimi i pocałował Deana w czoło.  
\- Powinieneś iść, przerwa się niemal skończyła.  
Wstał i obszedł biurko, aby zacząć układać stoły, zanim będzie mógł iść do domu. Jutro miał być dzień filmowy, zatem nie trzeba było ustawiać żadnych papierów czy przyborów. Uczniowie będą robili notatki na temat pokazywanego filmu, wyczerpującej historii prac Da Vinci, i później zrobią coś inspirowanego tym filmem, czy to obraz, rysunek, rzeźbę, wiersz, czy to plan latającej machiny, jak sam Da Vinci wielokrotnie wcześniej. Cas nie mógł się doczekać tego zadania; w ostatniej szkole, w której nauczał, uczniowie byli oczarowani swoimi pracami.

Kiedy Dean wyszedł, wziął ostatni kęs kanapki Casa i przełknął ją, zanim nauczyciel zdołał powiedzieć cokolwiek. Spędził popołudnie na boisku do koszykówki i grał, dopóki nie przestał czuć nóg, po czym odebrał Sammy`ego. Zjedli obiad w Burger Kingu, a potem Dean zabrał brata na film. Kiedy wrócili do domu, Dean nie spieszył się, by pomyśleć, co miał teraz zrobić. Cas miał szkicownik, więc Dean wyciągnął z torby dziennik. Jeszcze raz przebiegł wzrokiem pokój i kiedy już wpadł na pomysł, zerwał się, by przynieść z sekretarzyka małą kasetkę. Grzebał w niej kilka minut i wreszcie znalazł to, czego szukał. Otwarł dziennik i na środku strony przykleił fotografię siebie samego pierwszego dnia szkoły, z włosami obciętymi jak pod miską i noszącego najokropniejszą koszulę, jaką w życiu widział. Obok zdjęcia napisał wielkimi literami:  
ALE Z DRUGIEJ STRONY…. TEŻ JESTEM DOŚĆ DZIWNY…  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym odłożył dziennik na podłogę obok łóżka i zgasił światło.

 

Castiel spędził wieczór kłócąc się z Meg i żałując, że w ogóle wrócił do domu. Tym razem kłótnia dotyczyła gojących się zadrapań na plecach Castiela i tego, skąd je miał. Kompletnie zapomniał o znakach, jakie zostawił mu Dean, i na szczęście były już w większości zagojone, gdy zobaczyła je Meg po tym, jak Cas wyszedł spod prysznica.  
\- Mówisz mi, że to od drzewa? Bo wyszedłeś ze swoim bratem-idiotą, ten wspiął się na drzewo, ty musiałeś go zdejmować, ale upadłeś i JAKIMŚ CUDEM w trakcie zdołałeś nabawić się tych śladów na plecach?  
Castiel westchnął i pokiwał głową, z trudem powstrzymując się, by nie gapić się na Meg. Im więcej czasu spędzał z Deanem, tym mniej winny się czuł tego, co robił Meg czy ich rozpadającemu się związkowi. Mieli nieustanne problemy przez całe 7 miesięcy bycia razem. Przede wszystkim jedynym powodem, dla którego zgodził się z nią zamieszkać, było to, że miała pracę, a on nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wynajęcie domu samodzielnie. Seks był, cóż, myślał, że dobry, ale po Deanie zrozumiał, że był co najwyżej żałosny. A Meg lubiła rządzić. Każdy aspekt życia Castiela był zaplanowany, począwszy od tego, co mógł, a czego nie mógł nosić, skończywszy na tym, z kim mógł się widywać i kiedy mógł gdzieś wyjść. A jeśli zdarzało się coś, co nie podobało się Meg? Następowały wyzwiska.  
\- Co, myślisz, że jestem jakąś pieprzoną idiotką? Jezu, Cas, to są oczywiste ślady po paznokciach. Nie jestem głupia!Wystarczająco wiele razy podrapałam ludzi, by wiedzieć, jak wyglądają! Kto ci to, kurwa, zrobił?! Odpowiedz mi, tu gnojku, i tym razem nie kłam!  
Castiel zagapił się na nią, potem odwrócił się i wyszedł, łapiąc swoją torbę i opuszczając dom, zanim mogła zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko krzyczeć, by wrócił do domu. Poszedł do Gabriela i tam spędził noc, śpiąc na futonie brata i pisząc w szkicowniku przy świetle małej lampki nocnej.  
„CZASAMI MYŚLĘ, ŻE WYBRAŁEM ZŁĄ ŻYCIOWĄ DROGĘ. ZASTANAWIAM SIĘ, GDZIE BYM BYŁ, GDYBYM PODJĄŁ INNE DECYZJE, ZROBIŁ CO INNEGO ZE SWOIM ŻYCIEM, BYŁ LEPSZYM CZŁOWIEKIEM. CO BY SIĘ STAŁO, GDYBYM SKOCZYŁ Z TAMTEGO KLIFU, GDY MIAŁEM 14 LAT, KIEDY RODZICE PIERWSZY RAZ WYKOPALI GABRIELA Z DOMU, A JA ZOSTAŁEM Z NIMI SAM? CZY UMARŁBYM, CZY ZOSTAŁBYM NA SIŁĘ PRZYWRÓCONY DO ŻYCIA I NIE SPĘDZIŁBYM NASTĘPNYCH 5 LAT ROBIĄC WSZYSTKO, CO MOŻLIWE, ABY ICH ZADOWOLIĆ, ŻEBY I MNIE NA SIŁĘ NIE USUNĘLI ZE SWOJEGO ŻYCIA? W SZKOLE TEŻ BYM SOBIE NIE RADZIŁ, JAK MYŚLĘ… ALE MOŻE UŚWIADOMIŁBYM SOBIE WCZEŚNIEJ, ŻE CHCĘ BYĆ NAUCZYCIELEM, I NIE ZMARNOWAŁBYM TYLE CZASU PRÓBUJĄC ZROZUMIEĆ WIEDZĘ NAUKOWĄ, TAK JAK CHCIAŁ TEGO MÓJ OJCIEC-LEKARZ. MOŻE NIE ZMARNOWAŁBYM LAT CZUJĄC SIĘ JAK GŁUPI, BO NIE POJMOWAŁEM, WOLĄC MALOWANIE OD CHEMII I RZEŹBIARSTWO OD FIZYKI. MOŻE NIE ŻYŁBYM TYLE LAT W PRZESWIADCZENIU, ŻE JESTEM BEZWARTOŚCIOWY, GDYBYM ZROBIŁ TAK, JAK CHCIAŁEM, ŻYJĄC DLA SIEBIE, A NIE DLA KOGOŚ INNEGO. KAŻDA JEDNAK ŚCIEŻKA PROWADZI NAS DO NASTĘPNEJ I WPADAMY W ŻYCIE CHWYTAJĄC OKAZJE, PODEJMUJĄC OKRESLONE DECYZJE, AŻ ZNAJDUJEMY SIĘ TAM, GDZIE JESTEŚMY… DOPÓKI CIĘ NIE SPOTKAŁEM, MYŚLAŁEM, ŻE JESTEM SZCZĘŚLIWY. MYŚLAŁEM, ŻE MOGĘ MIEĆ DZIECI Z KOBIETĄ, Z KTÓRĄ JESTEM, I ŻE WSZYSTKO BĘDZIE PIĘKNIE. NIE SĄDZĘ, BYM KIEDYKOLWIEK NAPRAWDĘ WIEDZIAŁ, CZYM JEST PRAWDZIWA NAMIĘTNOŚĆ. MYŚLĘ, ŻE BYŁA TO TYLKO OBCA KONCEPCJA. SPOTKAĆ CIEBIE BYŁO JAK WYJŚĆ Z CIEMNEGO POKOJU NA SŁOŃCE. MRUGAM I NIE MOGĘ PATRZEĆ NA CIEBIE BEZPOŚREDNIO, PONIEWAŻ TO BOLI, BO MAM PLAMY PRZED OCZAMI, A W GŁOWIE MI SZUMI… ALE NIE MOGĘ SIĘ TEŻ PRZED TYM POWSTRZYMAĆ, BO JESTEŚ JAK SŁOŃCE, JESTEŚ CIEPŁEM I NICZYM GRAWITACJA WCIĄGASZ MNIE DO ŚRODKA. WIEM, DEAN, ŻE PRZEZ CIEBIE SPŁONĘ, ALE ABSOLUTNIE NIE UMIEM SIĘ TYM MARTWIĆ.”

 

Ustęp był napisany ręcznymi bazgrołami, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich prac Castiela, które wyglądały niemal jak pionowy tekst. Ten fragment był rozstrzelony na stronie i rozmazany, jakby pisany tak szybko, że atrament nie miał czasu wyschnąć. Tym razem nie było rysunków, tylko pismo, które zajmowało całą stronę, od góry do dołu, od lewej do prawej; blok tekstu, który aż płonął uczuciem.  
Castiel zasnął tej nocy gapiąc się na księżyc i myśląc, że jego świat się załamywał, a on nie mógł oddychać z powodu bólu w piersi, gdy myślał o zielonych oczach, piegach i hardym uśmiechu. To bolało, a jednak w tak dobry sposób, że nie chciał, by się kiedykolwiek skończyło.

Następnego dnia Dean pojechał wcześnie do szkoły, nie mogąc, gdy już się obudził, ani chwili dłużej wyleżeć w łóżku. Zaparkował samochód i popędził do środka, pustymi korytarzami, aż do pracowni plastycznej. Castiela tam nie było i przez chwilę Dean czuł się rozczarowany. Pozwolił, by torba spadła na podłogę, wyciągnął dziennik i położył go na biurku, po czym usiadł na krześle nauczyciela. „Oczywiście, że Casa nie ma” – pomyślał… w końcu na dzisiejszą lekcję nie musiał zbyt wiele przygotowywać. Była dopiero 6 rano, przynajmniej 1,5 godziny do rozpoczęcia lekcji. Zamiast więc wyjąć komórkę i buszować po necie, zamiast pisać do przyjaciół na temat treningu koszykówki czy do ludzi w The Haight w sprawie nowinek z klubu, Dean odrabiał zadanie domowe. Pierwszy raz od–nie-wiadomo-jak-dawna Dean czytał notatki z biologii, fizyki, matematyki i do czasu, aż drzwi pracowni po jego lewej stronie się otwarły, tak pogrążył się w pracy, że nawet nie zauważył, jak Castiel wślizgnął się do sali.  
Castiel zatrzymał się widząc Deana siedzącego przy jego biurku i uśmiechnął do siebie, po czym odchrząknął.  
\- Najście z włamaniem czy wytrych?  
Wiedział, że wychodząc zamknął drzwi; zawsze tak robił. Była zbyt wielka możliwość, że ktoś by zabrał wszystkie materiały, które Castiel sam kupił, a on nie miał pieniędzy, by kupić więcej. Mieli tylko to, co mieli.  
Cas wszedł i pozwolił, by drzwi się za nim zamknęły. Nosił dziś ciuchy Gabriela, więc spodnie były odrobinę za krótkie, a koszula była w kolorze jasnego nieba. Cas nie miał okazji iść do domu i dziś wieczorem też nie miał na to ochoty. Obszedł biurko i położył po jednej stronie torbę, otwarł ją i wyciągnął z niej szkicownik dla Deana. Ułożył go na biurku obok chłopaka i przeszedł na jedną stronę sali, by wyciągnąć ekran rzutnika, przygotowując salę do pokazu filmu w dniu dzisiejszym.

Dean odwrócił głowę, zobaczył wchodzącego Castiela i odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- To drugie – powiedział zamykając zeszyt i odchylając się na krześle. Obserwował, jak starszy mężczyzna kręcił się po sali przygotowując ją.  
Kiedy Castiel wrócił na przód sali, Dean odchrząknął i wskazał na dziennik, wciąż leżący w rogu biurka.   
\- Coś zrobiłem… Tak naprawdę nie chcę, by to zostało w dzienniku, więc możesz… nie wiem, wyrwać stronę i wkleić do szkicownika czy coś…  
Odwrócił wzrok, gdy Castiel podszedł, wziął dziennik i zaczął przewracać strony, dopóki nie znalazł zeszłonocnej pracy Deana.

Cas z łatwością przerzucał strony i szybko odnalazł cięższą kartkę z przyklejonym do niej zdjęciem. Gapił się przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się powoli. Towarzyszył temu lekki chichot.  
\- W sumie racja, Dean.  
Castiel odłożył dziennik na biurko i ostrożnie wydarł z niego kartkę, po czym przeszedł na drugą stronę biurka, przerzucił szkicownik do pustej strony i ostrożnie wkleił mniejszą kartkę. Gdy skończył, zamknął szkicownik i przesunął go po biurku w stronę Deana.  
\- Proszę.  
Ponownie uśmiechnął się do Deana, miękko, i wrócił przygotowywać się do zajęć. W czasie pracy, ustawiając laptopa z rzutnikiem, który będzie pokazywał film na znacznie większym białym ekranie na ścianie, opowiadał Deanowi o tym filmie i o projekcie, jaki zamierzał zadać. Po kilku minutach zdał sobie sprawę, że mówi nieskładnie, i przerwał spoglądając na Deana lekko rozszerzonymi oczami.  
\- Gadałem bez składu… prawda?

Dean wzruszył ramionami uśmiechając się zadziornie.  
\- Taa, masz takie tendencje.  
Spędzili około 20 minut na rozmowie i Dean poczuł się dziwnie. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju – nie można tego inaczej nazwać – związku. Był typem faceta, który uprawiał przypadkowy seks po pijaku i nigdy nie dzwonił ponownie; był typem faceta, który nie dbał o ludzi innych niż jego brat; był typem faceta, który nikogo do siebie nie dopuszczał, nie pozwalał się poznać. A mimo to siedział tu, w pustej klasie, rozmawiając ze swoim nauczycielem, mężczyzną, z którym spał już trzykrotnie i którego wciąż nie mógł wybić sobie z głowy…  
Kiedy reszta klasy zaczęła napływać do sali, Dean udał zajętego wpychając dziennik i szkicownik do torby. Później popatrzy na to, co stworzył Cas.

Zajęcia przebiegały gładko, film święcił triumfy wśród uczniów. Wciągnął ich tak bardzo, że nikt nie zauważył, kiedy Cas podszedł i szepnął Deanowi do ucha, że na chwilę musi z nim wyjść na zewnątrz. Cicho wyszli przez tylne drzwi, pozwalając się im zamknąć i zanim Dean mógł zapytać Castiela, o co chodzi, już był przyciskany do ściany, a usta Casa przywierały do jego szyi, ssąc, gryząc i całując skórę poniżej ucha. Cas ocierał się biodrami o biodra Deana, a jego dłoń wślizgnęła się pod koszulkę chłopaka, by pieścić nagą skórę, tak ciepłą, że zdawała się parzyć mu palce.  
Nikogo wokół nie było; izolował ich wielki płot, znajdujący się zaraz na zewnątrz pracowni i zasłaniający wielkie okna na prawo. Nikt ich tam nie mógł widzieć, ale w tej chwili Cas był niemal pewien, że nie obeszłoby go nawet, gdyby sama pani dyrektor ich zobaczyła. Wiedział tylko, że im dłużej siedział tam i patrzył, jak światło dawane przez film migało na twarzy Deana, tym bardziej chciał go pocałować. Ale Dean, chociaż bez słów, zakazał mu tego – już dwa razy się odsunął, gdy Cas chciał go pocałować, więc to było drugie najlepsze rozwiązanie; naznaczyć szyję Deana i upomnieć się o niego najlepiej, jak umiał, sprawić, by chłopakowi zakręciło się w głowie, co Dean zawsze bez wysiłku robił Casowi.

Dean pozwolił mu się zbliżyć i odprężył się, gdy Cas przyszpilił go do ściany, liżąc i skubiąc miękką skórę jego szyi i gardła. Wplótł palce w grube, czarne włosy, cicho sapiąc przez lekko otwarte usta.  
\- Jezu, Cas…  
Słowa były zaledwie szeptem i – dzięki Bogu – Cas po nich nie przerwał. Czuł, jak kolano wepchnęło mu się między nogi, z determinacją pocierając rosnące wybrzuszenie w spodniach.  
\- Wiesz… - wydyszał wyciągając szyję bardziej i dając Casowi jeszcze więcej miejsca – naprawdę doceniam… achh… wysiłek, ale…  
Przerwał sam sobie niskim jękiem, zapominając o wszystkim, co chciał powiedzieć, gdy poczuł, jak dłoń Casa przesunęła się wzdłuż rozcięcia pośladków i dalej w dół, między jego nogi; przez materiał dżinsów palce pocierały jego jądra, jego wejście.

 

Castiel zadygotał, gdy Dean jęknął, miękko, niemal szeptem, ale wystarczyło to, by aż zapłonął z pragnienia. Przełknął ciężko i dalej pieścił ustami szyję Deana, przesuwając dłoń ze spodni Deana na jego skórę, potem wyżej, by przycisnąć dwa palce do ust chłopaka, delikatnym naciskiem dając mu do zrozumienia, co ma robić.  
Biodra Casa kołysały się w przód, oba uda doskonale ocierały się o erekcję drugiego mężczyzny. Castiel musiał przyznać, że jedwabne bokserki Gabriela były raczej niezłe; tkanina gładko otulała mu ciało, gdy wbijał się w Deana mocniej przygryzając kark nastolatka.  
Nie wiedział już dłużej, co robił, nie wiedział, jaki w tym miał cel, wiedział tylko, że musiał dotknąć Deana, musiał go posmakować i poczuć albo by oszalał. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy odezwał się cichy kpiący głosik mówiący „Obsesja”, „niebezpieczne”, „winny”, ale Cas nie mógł przestać, nie, kiedy Dean był tak wspaniały i tak reagował na jego dotyk.

Dean bez wahania przyjął zaproszenie i rozchylił usta, pozwalając palcom Casa wślizgnąć się do środka. Powiódł po nich językiem, zamknął usta, by je ssać, zwilżyć dla Casa, i uśmiechnął się czując, jak Cas ponownie zadygotał. Wtedy i on wypchnął biodra, jęcząc z palcami Casa w ustach i czując, jak ich erekcje cudownie tarły o siebie. Kiedy Cas wyjął palce, Dean niemal zakwilił, próbując językiem złapać je jeszcze raz, bo uczucie było cudowne. Ześlizgnął się nieco w dół po ścianie, kolana mu zmiękły z powodu doznań pulsujących mu w ciele, a dłonie złapały się silnych ramion Castiela. Przyciągając Castiela w dół do siebie Dean oparł się o niego i zaczął dyszeć mu w ucho. Gdy odezwał się ponownie, głos miał pełen potrzeby i pożądania.  
\- Dalej, psorze – przyzwał go, oblizując usta i spoglądając na niego przymkniętymi oczami. – A może chcesz, by inni uczniowie przyszli nas szukać? Ale… może chciałbyś mieć widownię… co, Cas?  
Drażnił się i obaj wiedzieli, że to nie było na poważnie, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo w oczach Casa widniał ten błysk, który, jak Dean już wiedział, oznaczał coś dobrego, coś dzikiego, i chłopak już nie mógł się doczekać, by tego doświadczyć.

Cas zawarczał lekko i mocniej pchnął Deana na ścianę, przywierając ustami do zagłębienia w szyi, używszy wcześniej suchej ręki, by pociągnąć koszulkę na jedną stronę, nieodwracalnie niszcząc ściągacz. Druga ręka zsunęła się z powrotem w dół, przez krzywiznę pleców, pośladki, i zanurzyła się w spodniach, pod bokserkami.  
Palce Casa znowu znalazły wejście Deana, ale tym razem nie rozdzielała ich tkanina. Cas nie marnuje czasu. Naciskał powoli, ale zdecydowanie, aż jego środkowy palec wślizgnął się w Deana, przez pierścień mięśni aż do ciasnego, wilgotnego gorąca. Cas zachichotał.  
\- Myślę, że to ty wolałbyś mieć widownię, Dean, jeśli to, gdzie cię spotkałem, może być jakąkolwiek wskazówką… prawdopodobnie chciałbyś, aby ktoś patrzył, gdy cię rżnę, prawda? – szepnął Deanowi w ucho niskim, szorstkim głosem.  
Castiel wsunął palec głębiej i zgiął go, kręcąc nim tak, aby trafić w prostatę Deana, jednocześnie zaś ponownie przywarł biodrami do chłopaka, ocierając się o jego twardość.

 

Dean naprawdę nie mógł nic na to odpowiedzieć, nie, że nie chciał czy nie wiedział, jak, ale dlatego, że gdy Cas zgiął palec wewnątrz jego ciała, z ust nastolatka wyrwał się wysoki jęk i chłopak musiał zatkać sobie usta, by zdusić następne. Sama myśl o tym, jakie to było ryzykowne, że w każdej chwili film mógł się skończyć i uczeń mógł przyjść szukać nauczyciela, sprawiała, że stwardniał jeszcze bardziej. Był rozdarty między pragnieniem pchania do tyłu, tak by palec Casa wszedł głębiej, a ocieraniem się o jego biodra, naciskaniem na mocną, twardą linię ciała Castiela, wywołując w ten sposób większe tarcie na fiucie.  
\- Możesz… och… m-możesz mnie rżnąć, gdziekolwiek zechcesz… - wydyszał i natychmiast ponownie zakrył usta, bo Cas włożył w niego drugi palec.  
To już nawet nie było szaleństwo, ale Dean nie miał sił się przejmować. Teraz chciał tylko tego, mieć Casa tak blisko, jak to możliwe, w sobie i dookoła siebie, obejmującego go.

Castiel zachichotał Deanowi w ucho i przekręcił palcami wewnątrz chłopaka.  
\- Później…  
Rozsunął palce zginając je jednocześnie i ponownie przygryzł szyję Deana dławiąc własny cichy jęk, gdy ocierał się o chłopaka. Cas miał plany. Ale akurat teraz chciał widzieć, jak Dean dochodzi, chce zobaczyć wyraz czystej rozkoszy na twarzy chłopaka, gdy ten osiągał szczyt.  
\- Dean, chcę widzieć, jak dochodzisz… chcę widzieć wtedy twoją twarz… - szepnął mu Castiel w ucho i przesunął drugą rękę w dół, między ich ciała, by potrzeć erekcję chłopaka, po czym złapać ją i dotykać z góry na dół.

Deanowi zabrakło słów, gdy Cas go ścisnął, i przygryzł własną dłoń próbując z całych sił powstrzymać głośne jęki przemocą rwące mu się z gardła. Mocno zacisnął powieki, zaczął dyszeć gorąco i poczuł, że był coraz bliżej słodko-gorzkiej ulgi.   
\- Ty… zboczeńcu… - tylko tyle dał radę powiedzieć, po czym jego biodra odruchowo rzuciły się do przodu, ocierając się szybko i mocno o dłoń Casa.  
Od tej chwili wszystko było już chaosem niskich, zduszonych jęków i szaleńczych ruchów. Kiedy Dean poczuł zbliżający się orgazm, kolana się pod nim ugięły i poleciał do przodu, wprost na swego nauczyciela, z rękami zwieszonymi wzdłuż boków. Przez minutę tylko oddychał, opierając się czołem o ramię Casa, po czym położył lekko drżące dłonie na ramionach starszego mężczyzny, łagodnie przyciągając go do siebie.  
Nie dbał o to, jaki był teraz wrażliwy, miękki i podatny. Wydawało się czymś właściwym klęczeć na miękkiej trawie na zewnątrz pracowni plastycznej, powoli uspokajając się w ramionach Casa.

Cas wodził dłonią po karku Deana i, tuląc chłopaka, całował go w głowę. W tej chwili coś mu wezbrało w piersi, coś podobnego do bólu, jaki poczuł zeszłej nocy, ale dużo silniejsze. Zabolało go to fizycznie i przez chwilę walczył o oddech, spoglądając na brudnoblond głowę spoczywającą mu na ramieniu. Cas mocno zamknął swe niebieskie oczy, przygryzł usta od środka i pomodlił się, żeby umysł nie płatał mu figli, i żeby te uczucia dla nastolatka trzymanego w ramionach przelewające mu się w środku były prawdziwe i nie znikły po tygodniu.  
Powoli puścił Deana i wstał, podając chłopakowi rękę.  
\- Powinniśmy, hm, wracać do środka… może chciałbyś… owinąć się koszulą w talii – Cas uniósł brew, widząc mokrą plamę z przodu dżinsów Deana, i uśmiechnął się leciutko. Spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, a w jego wzroku widać było rozbawienie i uczucie.

Dean chrząknął po tym komentarzu, złapał dłoń Casa i zebrał się, by wstać.  
\- Wiesz, mogłeś po prostu… ściągnąć moje cholerne portki w dół, mądralo – poskarżył się, ale naprawdę tak nie myślał. Po prostu później, w porze lunchu weźmie ubrania na zmianę z szafki. Klepnął Casa w tyłek i mrugnął do niego, zanim mężczyzna pierwszy wszedł do sali. Dean potrzebował jeszcze kilku sekund, by poprawić spodnie i udrapować, zgodnie z sugestią Casa, koszulę wokół talii, po czym poszedł za nim. Kiedy film się skończył, Cas poinformował ich o nowym zadaniu, a po dzwonku większość uczniów opuściła salę dyskutując z podekscytowaniem. Kiedy Dean przeszedł obok nauczyciela, uwodzicielsko oblizał usta i wyciągnął rękę, by zwyczajnie musnąć palcami jego lędźwie, po czym wyszedł z sali.

Cas miał dobry dzień, pierwszy naprawdę dobry dzień od jakiegoś czasu. Ignorował wiadomości i połączenia od Meg i skupiał się na pracy. Szkicował z roztargnieniem dłonie Deana, jego szyję, łuk kości biodrowej, podczas gdy uczniowie oglądali film. Każdy z nich, nawet ci już znani ze sprawiania kłopotów, zdawał się oczarowany filmem i zadaniem, aby wykorzystać ten film jako inspirację do własnej pracy. Tym razem mieli czas na skończenie do końca tygodnia i mieli to robić również na zajęciach. Mieli dostać też miejsce, aby przechować prace, gdy skończą na dany dzień. Zadanie miało się zacząć następnego dnia, a Cas był pewien, że to będzie dobry tydzień.  
Czas mijał szybko i zanim się obejrzał, przyszła pora lunchu, czas, kiedy zazwyczaj jadł u siebie w pracowni i czekał na Deana. Ale grupka nauczycieli miała jednak inny plan i uprowadzili go, ignorując jego protesty, że musi posprzątać salę, do baru sushi w centrum miasta. Złapał torbę, zamknął drzwi i wyszedł z nimi, ciesząc się, że dziś przyjechał do pracy BARTem, więc nie musiał zostawiać samochodu na parkingu.

Kiedy Dean przyszedł po południu do sali plastycznej i zastał drzwi zamknięte, był bardziej niż zdziwiony. Zapukał, odczekał kilka minut, po czym zapukał ponownie. Wyszedł wreszcie z budynku, podszedł do tylnych drzwi, ale i one były zamknięte. Kiedy zajrzał do środka, zobaczył, że sala była rzeczywiście pusta. Dean zmarszczył się, zarzucił torbę na ramię i ruszył w stronę boiska do koszykówki, gdzie niektórzy z klasowych kolegów grali w czasie przerwy. Nie był… wkurzony, nie naprawdę… w końcu to nie tak, że kiedykolwiek robili plany czy uzgadniali, że będą się spotykać codziennie… ale wciąż nie był zbyt szczęśliwy, że Cas… wyszedł w taki sposób, nawet nie mówiąc mu, że go tu nie będzie.  
Do końca dnia w szkole Dean nie ujrzał Casa ponownie i kiedy wychodził, by odebrać Sammy`ego ze szkoły, był, cóż, w niezbyt dobrym nastroju. Sam to, oczywiście, zauważył, ale będąc ogólnie niesamowitym młodszym bratem zostawił Deana w spokoju, ugotował obiad i pozmywał później naczynia, podczas gdy Dean zamknął się w swoim pokoju. Wiedział, że zachowywał się śmiesznie, był przewrażliwiony i zwyczajnie głupi. Ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że czuł się bardziej rozczarowany nieobecnością Casa, niż uszczęśliwiony z powodu ich pieszczot w trakcie lekcji. Zasnął późno, gapiąc się przedtem w sufit i zastanawiając, od kiedy stał się taką babą. Dziennik i szkicownik leżały w torbie całkiem zapomniane…

Tej nocy, pijany sake i wspomnieniami o Deanie, Castiel wrócił do domu i zerwał z Meg. Kłócili się tak głośno, że niektórzy z sąsiadów rozważali wezwanie policji, ale nikt tego nie zrobił, a awantura wreszcie ucichła. Meg była wściekła, że Cas ją zostawia; wkurzona, że widziała, co się święci, ale nic z tym nie mogła zrobić. Cas chciał po prostu się wynieść, ale dość szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że pomysł, aby z nią zerwać, nie był zbyt dobrze przemyślany, bo Meg wskazała na największy problem.  
\- Castiel, gdzie teraz zamierzasz mieszkać? Żadne z nas nie może sobie pozwolić na własne mieszkanie i wątpię, byś chciał zrezygnować z tego i próbować znaleźć coś innego. Mogłabym znaleźć współlokatora, ale wolałabym raczej nie mieszkać z nieznajomym.  
Castiel oparł się o ścianę trąc zmęczone oczy i westchnął. Wyrzucił ręce w górę ustępując pod jej argumentami.   
\- Dobrze… to… dobrze. Przeniosę się do pustego pokoju i podzielimy wszystko pół na pół, okej? Będziemy.. będziemy tylko współlokatorami.  
Meg prycha.  
\- Jakby to miało się udać.  
\- A jaką jeszcze opcję mamy, Megan?!  
Meg spojrzała na Castiela szeroko otwartymi oczami i z nagle nieruchomymi ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach. Szczęka jej opadła na widok Casa, który bardzo rzadko podnosił na nią głos, i nigdy nie użył jej pełnego imienia, ponieważ wiedział, że ona go nienawidziła. Meg zmrużyła oczy.  
\- Dobrze – wysyczała – ale nie spodziewaj się, że będziesz mógł do mnie przypełznąć z powrotem, gdy zmęczysz się tą pieprzoną zdzirą, z którą teraz sypiasz!  
Wypadła z pokoju prosto do ich sypialni, teraz już jej, i zatrzasnęła drzwi, zamykając je, zanim on miał szansę zabrać swoje rzeczy. „Innym razem” – pomyślał Cas i wszedł do pustego pokoju, zamykając z lekkim kliknięciem drzwi, po czym położył się na zbyt krótkiej kanapie. To właściwie była tylko leżanka i nogi zwisały mu poza krawędź, ale w tym nietrzeźwym stanie nie mógłby się przejąć mniej. Castiel zasnął tej nocy po tym, jak doprowadził się do orgazmu, z imieniem Deana na ustach i jego uśmiechem w myślach.


	6. Chapter 6

Następnego dnia zajęcia plastyczne się nie odbywały i Dean tak naprawdę był dość z tego powodu zadowolony. Czuł się jak na kacu od samego dumania na temat starszego mężczyzny i tego, jak spierdolona była ich sytuacja – obaj mieli świadomość, że robili źle, ale żaden z nich nie był naprawdę w stanie czegoś zmienić, zakończyć. Widział Casa na korytarzu, ale dookoła wszędzie krążyli ludzie, więc tylko przeszli obok siebie wymieniając szybkie spojrzenie.  
Dean nie odwiedził dziś Casa w porze lunchu, zamiast tego towarzysząc niektórym ze swoich „przyjaciół” do chińskiej knajpki w dole ulicy. Czuł się dziwnie wróciwszy do domu wieczorem nie gadając z Casem cały dzień… Będąc sam w pokoju wyjął z torby szkicownik i otwarł na stronie wypełnionej słowami Castiela. Dech zamarł mu w gardle, gdy czytał, słowa powoli do niego docierały, ciężko osiadając mu na duszy. Zamknął książkę, gdy już skończył się gapić na słowa przez, jak się zdawało, godziny, i oparł się o zagłówek. Słyszał w głowie echo słów Casa i ukrył twarz w dłoniach powtarzając je wciąż i wciąż od nowa; pokręcił głową, gdy zaczęło nad nim brać górę zmieszanie, powodując, że czuł się oszołomiony.  
Później, gdy słońce już zaszło i noc zasłoniła miasto płaszczem ciszy i anonimowości, Dean otwarł dziennik i zagapił się na własne szkice przedstawiające Casa, nagość, szczegółowe rysunki jego dłoni, jego ust, jego oczu. Doszedł zawstydzająco szybko, mocno zaciskając dłoń wokół fiuta. Biały, gęsty płyn spłynął mu po palcach prosto na pościel. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, leniwie malując lepkie kółko na następnej pustej stronie, otoczone kreskami niby promieniami światła. Nie miało naprawdę znaczenia, że Cas prawdopodobnie nie rozpozna, co to jest. Dean wiedział. I to wystarczyło.

Cas czuł się dziwnie pusty w ogóle nie widząc Deana, ale inni uczniowie zajmowali mu czas. Stwierdził, że szybko przywiązał się do niektórych. Był Baltazar, Francuz z dziwnym imieniem, tak naprawdę mający poczucie humoru i inteligentny; Ash, chłopak z Południa, który przeprowadził się tu z rodziną, leniwy, choć niesamowicie inteligentny; i Joanna, dość słodka blondynka, trochę chłopczyca. Po zajęciach zostali w klasie i pomogli Casowi chować materiały, dzięki czemu Cas tęsknił za Deanem tylko trochę, zamiast aż do bólu serca.  
Ale pod koniec dnia Castiel zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Dean przeczytał to, co on napisał w szkicowniku, i czy to go przeraziło.  
Wracając do domu przygryzał wargi aż do bólu i przegapił swój przystanek w Daly City, przez co musiał łapać pociąg powrotny.  
Meg była nieobecna, więc miał dom dla siebie i spędził wieczór przenosząc swoje rzeczy ze wspólnej sypialni do swojego nowego pokoju, ustawiając je i aranżując. Odpisując Gabrielowi na SMSa zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie miał nawet numeru Deana, i zmarszczył się lekko. Będzie musiał jutro Deanowi dać swój… jeśli chłopak pokaże się w klasie… jeśli Dean będzie chciał to ciągnąć. „Cokolwiek to jest”, pomyślał Cas i ponownie położył się spać na za krótkiej kanapie.  
Następny dzień wstał wcześniej, a Cas nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, więc zrobił przebieżkę do oceanu. Spacerował wzdłuż plaży i patrzył, jak wstawało słońce. Powietrze było lodowate, ale witały go mewy. Nie mógł nic poradzić na śmiech, bo czuł się dobrze nie czując ciężaru związku z Meg na ramionach – nie biegał przed świtem od czasu, jak się zeszli.   
Cas wziął prysznic i założył dżinsy wiszące mu nisko na biodrach, białą koszulę na guziki z podwiniętymi rękawami i niebieski sweter na wierzch. Do szkoły pojechał wcześnie, otwarł swoją klasę ok. 7 rano i usiadł z kubkiem kawy, aby poprzeglądać dzienniki.

Dean się tego dnia spóźnił. Zaspał i utknął w korku, zatem od razu rano dostał z tego powodu szlaban. Przez resztę poranka był w paskudnym nastroju i kiedy w porze lunchu udał się do pracowni plastycznej, wciąż był dość wkurzony. Wszedł w milczeniu i po prostu upuścił szkicownik na biurko Castiela, nie dbając o to, że przy okazji przydusił mu kanapkę. Zamiast usiąść, jak zwykle, na biurku Casa czy na poręczy jego krzesła, Dean poszedł do siedzenia na tyle pokoju i położył nogi na stole, nie spuszczając z Castiela wzroku.

Castiel spoglądał to na Deana, to na swoją sprasowaną kanapkę. Uniósł brwi, odchrząknął, po czym splótł palce i oparł na nich brodę. Mówił spokojnie, ale w głosie słychać było lekkie zaskoczenie i irytację.  
\- Chcesz coś powiedzieć, Dean?  
Miał dobry dzień. Jego uczniowie robili postępy i otwierali się w swoich dziennikach, zachwycając się tym, czego się dowiedzieli o Da Vincim, i prosząc Castiela, by nauczył ich więcej o włoskich mistrzach. A teraz był dość pewny, że Dean się na niego wściekał, ale nie miał pojęcia, czemu. Podniósł szkicownik i odłożył go na bok, z lekkim grymasem ratując swoją kanapkę.

Dean tylko wzruszył ramionami i uciekł wzrokiem do okna. Dziś było trochę zimno, słońce skryło się za chmurami, a w drzewach na szkolnym boisku hulał wiatr. Został tak przez kilka minut, aż cisza stała się nie do zniesienia. Wtedy ponownie spojrzał na Casa, który wciąż siedział przy biurku i gapił się na niego tymi cholernymi niebieskimi oczami, jakby Dean był jakąś zagadką, której nie umiał pojąć.  
\- Nie było cię tu we wtorek – powiedział i nie było to pytanie czy oskarżenie, a zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu.  
Ale Cas wiedział… musiał wiedzieć, że to ból i rozczarowanie kazały Deanowi to powiedzieć, czuć się tak, jak coraz częściej się ostatnio czuł.

Cas nieznacznie uniósł obie brwi, po czym twarz mu się wyprostowała i spojrzał na swoje biurko, na czytany dziennik.  
\- Tak, niektórzy z moich kolegów-nauczycieli pomyśleli, że zabawnie będzie mnie uprowadzić i zaznajomić z restauracją sushi w centrum miasta. Trochę to było, jak sądzę, otumaniające, bo ilość alkoholu wystarczyła, by zatruć całe towarzystwo… ale pewien nie jestem.  
Ton miał śmiertelnie poważny, ale był to oczywisty żart, mający na celu załagodzenie sytuacji tak, by Dean nie czuł się zakłopotany i by Cas nie musiał go uspokajać. Cas przerzucił stronę dziennika i znajduje kolejny numer telefonu od jednej ze swoich uczennic, tym razem raczej słodkiej, bezpośredniej dziewczyny imieniem Pam. Skrzywił się i zamknął książkę, nie trudząc się nawet, by wpisać „nie, dziękuję”, tak, jak poprzednio. Co mu o czymś przypomniało.  
\- Dean, czy masz komórkę?

 

Dean nic nie mógł poradzić na uczucie ulgi. To nie tak, że miał jakikolwiek powód być… no… zazdrosnym o kogokolwiek. Ale wiedział teraz, że Casa wbrew jego woli uprowadzili koledzy, co nie było tak złym powodem, jak przypuszczał, że będzie. Wstał z krzesła, poszedł na przód sali i usiadł na krawędzi biurka, spoglądając w dół na Casa. Sięgnął po długopis, po czym złapał dłoń Castiela i położył ją sobie na kolanie. Palce łagodnie wędrowały po liniach dłoni nauczyciela, wreszcie Dean zapisał tam swój numer, uśmiechając się podstępnie. Nagłym ruchem, który zaskoczył zarówno jego, jak i Casa, położył nogi na stole. Kilka papierów ześlizgnęło się na podłogę, gdy Dean klęknął na blacie i ruszył do przodu, w stronę Casa. Kiedy dotarł do krawędzi stołu, przerzucił nad nią nogi i osunął się Casowi na kolana, z twarzą tylko o kilka cali od jego twarzy, przyciskając swoje krocze do jego.  
\- Zwaliłem sobie wczoraj – powiedział Dean, a jego słowa były ledwie gorącym oddechem przy ustach Castiela. Uśmiechnął się, ocierając się o Casa, i przesunął usta, by całować nauczyciela po szczęce, policzku i po skroniach. – Chcę cię poczuć w środku, Cas.

Castiel zadygotał, zamykając oczy, gdy oddech Dean błądził mu po ustach. Wargi rozchyliły się automatycznie do pocałunku, który, jak jego mózg wiedział, nie nadejdzie. Oblizał usta, kiedy Dean powędrował pocałunkami do jego ucha i odezwał się, mając głos szorstki z podniecenia. Na moment Cas złapał nastolatka za tyłek, po czym przemówił równie szorstkim głosem, mając oczy zamknięte.  
\- Dean, idź i zamknij drzwi.  
Zepchnął Deana z kolan i celowo poszedł do tylnych drzwi, zamykając je i zakluczając, po czym przekręcił rolety tak, że i one były zamknięte, w efekcie zapewniając im tyle prywatności, ile dałby pokój hotelowy. Tyle tylko, że to nie był pokój hotelowy, a jego klasa, i ten fakt prawdopodobnie nie powinien był sprawić, że Castiel stwardniał jak skała na samą myśl o rżnięciu Deana przy tablicy. Przełknął ciężko i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, czy Dean zrobił tak, jak mu kazano.

Gdy tylko Dean zamknął drzwi, z powrotem znalazł się przy nim i praktycznie zaatakował Casa, pchając go do tyłu, dopóki nauczyciel nie uderzył mocno o jedną z szafek z materiałami. Wiedział, że mieli z grubsza pół godziny, ale nie był w nastroju na coś powolnego i łagodnego. Rozpiął Casowi spodnie, bezceremonialnie ściągnął je w dół i klęknął przed otwierającym szeroko oczy mężczyzną. Dean powiódł ustami wzdłuż twardego zarysu fiuta Castiela, wyraźnie widocznego przez cienką tkaninę bokserek, i jęknął; usta wibrowały przy ciele drugiego mężczyzny sprawiając, że ten dygotał.  
\- Powiedz mi, jak chcesz mnie wziąć, Cas – wydyszał oblizując wargi i przywierając nimi do jego fiuta przez bokserki. – Powiedz mi, chcesz mnie pieprzyć w usta? Dalej, Cas, czego pragniesz?

\- Kurwa… kurwa, Dean…  
Castiel musiał przełknąć, choć z trudem, by w ogóle być w stanie mówić; w ustach zaschło mu strasznie po ostrej akcji nastolatka, a nogi lekko mu się trzęsły, gdy Dean przycisnął go do szafki, ssąc przez materiał główkę jego fiuta tak, że tkanina przemokła.  
\- Jezu Chryste… s-ssij mnie, Dean…  
Cas zakwilił lekko, gdy szorstkie dłonie Deana złapały brzeg jego bokserek i zdarły je w dół. Dean niezwłocznie przywarł ustami do czubka fiuta Casa, na co nauczyciel jęknął przeciągle. Dłonie Casa złapały krótkie pasma włosów Deana, zaciskając się na nich tak, by przyciągnąć go bliżej, ustalając powolny rytm, gdy usta Deana ześlizgnęły się po całej długości w dół, a potem ponownie wróciły na górę.  
-… tak dobrze… Och, Boże… - głowa Casa oparła się bezwładnie o szafkę, a mięśnie brzucha zadrgały od przebiegających jego ciało doznań, od tego, jak język Deana zawijał się wokół główki jego penisa. Oderwał się jednak, z głośnym „pop” odsunął Deana od siebie i spojrzał z podziwem na spuchnięte usta chłopaka i jego szkliste oczy. Castiel schylił się i musnął kciukiem usta Deana gapiąc się przez chwilę, po czym odchrząknął.  
\- Ściągaj portki i właź na stół – szepnął szorstkim głosem. Wskazał na jeden ze stołów przed nimi z blatem nieco wyżej niż na wysokości brzucha. Znaczyło to, że chcąc na nim usiąść Dean musiał lekko podskoczyć.

Dean uwielbiał takiego Casa. Uwielbiał to, jaki potrafił być władczy i wymagający, robiąc dokładnie to, od czego on twardniał i robił się gotowy. Dean pozwolił sobie opaść na podłogę tak, że wreszcie leżał na plecach, przebiegając dłońmi po własnym ciele i lekko pocierając swoją klatkę piersiową i stwardniałe sutki. Wreszcie wepchnął dłonie w spodnie i dotknął się raz, potem drugi. Jęknął głośno pod wpływem tych pieszczot wiedząc, że to podniecało Casa równie mocno, jak jego. Potem zrobił to, co kazał mu Cas, rozpinając spodnie i unosząc lekko tyłek, by zsunąć je w dół razem z szortami. Skopał je wtedy; za nimi poszły buty i skarpetki. Wtedy przekręcił się na brzuch i powoli wstał, schylając się tak, by Cas mógł widzieć mięśnie jego nóg; tyłek miał dokładnie przed jego oczami. Dean odwrócił się, szybko podciągając się do stołu, złapał za brzeg koszulki i przeciągnął ją sobie przez głowę. Ostatnia część ubrania wylądowała na stercie na podłodze. Oblizał usta i położył jedną nogę na krześle obok stołu, druga wisiała swobodnie w powietrzu. Uda miał rozsunięte tak mocno, jak to możliwe.  
\- Nie chcesz tam tylko stać i się gapić, prawda?

 

Castiel zarumienił się, a słowa wymknęły mu się z ust, zanim je zdołał zatrzymać.  
\- Przysięgam na Boga, że mógłbym, i to całymi dniami…

 

Przełknął ciężko biegając oczami do oczu Deana i w dół, potem skopał własne spodnie i podszedł do niego; smukłe ciało bez wysiłku poruszało się z wdziękiem. Castiel pochylił się i przygryzł Deanowi szyję, po czym zsunął się niżej, na sutki, trąc każdy z nich zębami. Potem ruszył dalej przygryzając i skubiąc mu brzuch, przyssał się do biodra i na chwilę zawisł, gapiąc się, nad główką fiuta Deana. Potem zrobił wdech i schylił się bardziej, liżąc główkę. Spojrzał na Deana spod rzęs i wsunął główkę do ust, musząc zdławić jęk, który wywołał w nim jej smak. W tym miejscu zapach Deana był silniejszy niż gdziekolwiek indziej, ciepły i piżmowy, doskonale pobudzający, i Castiel aż zadrżał z pragnienia – ale chciał to zrobić, chciał dać to Deanowi.   
Przesunął usta w dół tak daleko, jak mógł, czyli niezbyt daleko, ale się starał. Wodził językiem wzdłuż dolnej krawędzi i wyczuwalnej tam żyły, przesuwając usta z powrotem do czubka, zawijając język wokół niego, wreszcie wstał, podnosząc dżinsy Deana. Uśmiechnął się lekko znajdując w tylnej kieszeni malutką tubkę lubrykantu i prezerwatywę, i uniósł brwi.

To było… niespodziewane. Dean jęknął zdławionym głosem, a oczy otwarły mu się na całą szerokość, gdy spojrzał na te idealne usta zamykające się wokół jego fiuta tak, jakby tam było ich miejsce. Ten widok był niemal nie do zniesienia.  
\- J-Jezu… C-cas…  
Złapał się mocno blatu pod sobą wbijając w niego bezradnie palce, gdy język Casa wykreślał mokre linie wzdłuż jego dygoczącej długości. Praktycznie zapłakał, gdy dotyk zniknął. Ze zmarszczonym z frustracji czołem i zaczerwienioną twarzą ujrzał, jak Cas zabierał gumkę i lubrykant. Wtedy Dean złapał Casa za nadgarstek i pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie… bez gumki… chcę cię poczuć…  
Spojrzał w te niewiarygodnie niebieskie oczy i oblizał usta, czując na nich oddech Casa. Pragnienie, by go pocałować, znowu się nasiliło i Dean prędko odchylił głowę do tyłu, jęcząc gardłowo i wypychając miednicę do przodu. Jego tyłek uniósł się jeszcze wyżej, pozwalając Casowi widzieć wszystko.

Castielowi dech zamarł w gardle. Sam pomysł wejścia w Deana bez niczego, czucia skóry na skórze był tak absolutnie wspaniały, że szybko musiał się złapać za fiuta, aby nie dojść na miejscu. Mimo to pokręcił głową i nerwowo oblizał usta, spoglądając Deanowi w oczy. Głos miał schrypnięty, gdy się odezwał, jakby bolało go mówienie tego, co mówił.  
\- N-nie, Dean… ja… nie mogę tego zrobić… - zadygotał i wyciągnął dłoń, łapiąc chłopaka za kark i przyciągając do siebie tak, że ich czoła się spotkały. - Nie możesz tak ryzykować… nie warto… - westchnął i zamknął oczy, potem otwarł je ponownie. – Nie zrobię tego żadnemu z nas, dopóki obaj nie będziemy mieć dobrych wyników badań. Twoje życie jest warte więcej, niż to.  
Przy ostatnim zdaniu jego głos zabrzmiał naprawdę ostro, uścisk na karku się nasilił, a oczy mu zapłonęły. Castiel wierzył w to, co mówił. Wiedział, że nie warto ryzykować – poznał zbyt wielu przyjaciół Gabriela, którzy uwierzyli czyimś zapewnieniom i na skutek pukanka w toalecie skończyli z nieuleczalną chorobą. I chciał, by Dean też to wiedział.  
Pogładził ręką szyję chłopaka, potem wrócił do jego włosów, pieszcząc go niemal w kojący sposób.  
\- Obiecaj mi… obiecaj, że nie zrobisz tego… - Cas wskazał między nimi na gumkę, mając na myśli seks, który za chwilę mieli uprawiać – bez zabezpieczenia…

Dean jeknął sfrustrowany słysząc słowa Casa. Wiedział, że mężczyzna miał rację; wiedział, że robił to – czy raczej nie robił – bo w jakiś popierdolony sposób zależało mu na nim, zależało mu, by nie doznał krzywdy. Ale Dean tego pragnął, pragnął go tak bardzo, że to niemal bolało. Chciał się kłócić, chciał powiedzieć, że go to nie obchodzi, że zrobił to już tyle razy, że stracił rachubę, i to z ludźmi, którzy go gówno obchodzili. Było czymś naprawdę kurewsko ironicznym, że pierwsza osoba, której naprawdę pragnął w taki sposób, skóra na skórze, całkowicie surowo, odmówiła mu dla jego własnego dobra. Poczuł na sobie dociekliwe spojrzenie Casa.  
\- Jasne, dobra – obiecuję, okej? – odpowiedział wreszcie szorstkim i poważnym głosem. Spojrzał z powrotem na mężczyznę unoszącego się nad nim, powiódł kciukiem w dół jego policzka i po ustach, rozchylając je lekko i uśmiechając się na widok Casa, który wyglądał jak wrak. - Teraz, psorze, lepiej mi to wynagrodź… - przyciągnął mężczyznę do siebie. Kąciki ust przelotnie otarły się o siebie, po czym Dean przywarł do szczęki Castiela, liżąc mu gardło.

Cas starał się, jak umiał, by to Deanowi zrekompensować, jęcząc głośno, gdy nastolatek najpierw polizał mu szyję, a potem się do niej przyssał. Szybko otwarł paczuszkę lubrykantu i nałożył trochę na palce, sięgając między ich ciała, by przyciągnąć Deana bliżej krawędzi stołu, tam, gdzie chciał go mieć. Wsunął jeden nawilżony palec w Deana i zasyczał czując, jaki był ciasny, wilgotny i ciepły. Cas zamknął oczy opierając czoło na ramieniu Deana, gdy chłopak wił się pod jego dłonią i wciągał go głębiej. Za pierwszym palcem szybko podążył drugi i Cas ruszał nimi przez następną minutę, kręcąc i rozsuwając je, aby przygotować Deana. Mamrotał jego imię obsypując pocałunkami szyję chłopaka i liżąc wywołaną wcześniej malinkę.  
Castiel wycofał się, gdy tylko uznał, że Dean był gotowy, obserwując, jak chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego, rozdarł opakowanie i sam nałożył Castielowi gumkę. Uśmiech nie znikał mu z twarzy, gdy spoglądał w górę na Casa szepcząc bezgłośnie „zadowolony?”. Cas wyszczerzył się i lekko przewrócił oczami, po czym nałożył na gumkę resztę lubrykantu. Popchnął Deana z powrotem na plecy i przytrzymał go stabilnie na stole. Nogi chłopaka wisiały Casowi na ramionach, kolana zwisały mu z zagięć łokci.  
Cas ustawił się przy wejściu Deana i jak za każdym poprzednim razem popatrzył chłopakowi w twarz, powoli wpychając się do środka. Zatrzymał się na chwilę widząc skurcz bólu na twarzy Deana, po czym wsunął się dalej, gdy Dean spojrzał na niego ostro za ten postój. Cas zamknął oczy, przełykając ciężko i dysząc, po czym odrzucił głowę do tyłu. Dean wciąż był taki ciasny, obejmując go niczym imadło. Nic nie mogło się z tym, z nim równać. Cas ponownie otwarł oczy i popatrzył, dygocząc nieznacznie, na chłopaka pod sobą. Szepnął „Dean, teraz muszę się ruszyć… i powoli się wysunął, zaciskając obie ręce na stole.

Tak było idealnie. Dean już tak się zatracił w dotyku Casa, w jego pieszczotach, że ledwo słyszał jego słowa. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo wtedy Cas znalazł się w nim, coraz bliżej, aż wreszcie się połączyli, wreszcie stali się jednością. Na samą myśl o tym Dean zaczął dyszeć. Nie wiedział, co się w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni zmieniło – ale nigdy się tak nie czuł, nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie zrobił i chociaż było to zabronione i w najwyższym stopniu złe, Dean nie mógł nic poradzić na uczucie szczęścia, pierwszy raz od… lat.  
\- Cas… - wysapał, podnosząc ręce do góry tak, jak mógł, łapiąc biodra Castiela, prześlizgując je po jego tyłku i wciągając go w siebie – Cas, w-więcej…  
Nie mogli tak dłużej trwać, Dean potrzebował Casa, musiał go czuć, mocno i szybko, potrzebował wspaniałej mieszanki rozkoszy i słodko-gorzkiego bólu, aby poczuć się żywym, aby poczuć się… bezpiecznym.

 

Cas stwierdził, że po wyjęczanych słowach Deana zapłonęło mu ciało. W ustach chłopaka jego ksywka brzmiała słodko jak cukierek. Potaknął szybko, w tym momencie naprawdę niezdolny cokolwiek powiedzieć, i zaczął poruszać się szybciej, kręcąc biodrami w czasie pchnięć, aby głębiej zanurzyć się w Deanie, znowu i znowu. Niebieskie oczy Casa gapiły się na Deana z mieszanką podziwu i czystej rozkoszy, widząc go rozłożonego na stole. Miesiąc wcześniej Castiel nigdy by nie pomyślał, że to on będzie się w swojej zamkniętej klasie wbijał w nastolatka, walcząc o oddech i jęcząc z wysiłku, aby druga strona poczuła się cudownie. Nie umknął mu fakt, że przed Deanem nigdy nie spojrzał dwa razy na żadnego mężczyznę, i zadziwiła go myśl, że Dean był prawdopodobnie jedynym mężczyzną, nie, osobą… której Cas mógłby pragnąć ponownie.  
Ta myśl poruszyła w nim jakąś strunę i Cas wydał z siebie udręczone sapnięcie. Zacisnął mocno powieki, złapał Deana za biodra i natarł na niego, coraz szybciej i szybciej. Głośne uderzenia ciała o ciało rozbrzmiewały echem w wysoko sklepionej sali.  
\- Dean… Dean… och, kurwa… - Castiel usiłował oddychać, gdy jego biodra dalej pracowały, z brutalną siłą napierając na chłopaka.   
Zrobił głęboki wdech i ośmielił się otworzyć oczy. Poczuł, jak mocno przebiegła przez niego fala orgazmu. Castiel krzyknął zduszonym głosem, spoglądając Deanowi w oczy, i objął dłonią jego fiuta, aby pocierać go szybko, gdy sam dochodził. Rozkosz niczym rozgrzany do białości metal przedzierała mu się przez kręgosłup.

Cas dochodząc pierwszy wziął Deana z zaskoczenia i chłopak gwałtownie otwarł oczy, patrząc na mężczyznę przez mgłę żądzy. Objął jego twarz i szepnął drugiemu mężczyźnie kojące słowa czując, jak jego ciało drżało, wibrowało przy jego własnym. Widok czystej rozkoszy na jego twarzy był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką Dean w życiu widział i dopiero, gdy głośno wypuścił powietrze, zdał sobie sprawę, że przez chwilę wstrzymywał oddech.  
\- Jesteś tak kurewsko wspaniały – sapnął; słowa wymknęły się z niego, zanim miał czas o nich pomyśleć czy je zatrzymać. Przygryzł usta, gdy Cas jakimś cudem otwarł oczy i spojrzał na niego z takim uczuciem, że to go niemal przeraziło.  
Wtedy dłoń Casa zawinęła się wokół jego fiuta i Dean odrzucił głowę w tył, waląc nią o stół. Był blisko, ale poczuł, że fiut Casa zaczął mięknąć, poczuł, że mężczyzna się wycofywał, a całe jego ciało wiło się i dygotało pod nim z żądzy, pragnienia i całkowitej i najwyższej potrzeby. Czuł się tak pusty, że po policzkach spływały mu łzy frustracji, nawet gdy biodra uniosły mu się w górę pragnąc dotyku dłoni Casa, gdy pragnął dojść.

Cas oparł się ciężko o stół. Nogi drżały mu od siły doznanego właśnie spełnienia, ale szybko wziął się w garść i wrócił do Deana. Ręce poruszały mu się szybko. Wykorzystał resztkę lubrykantu, by nawilżyć sobie jedną dłoń i objąć nią męskość Deana. Drugą wrócił do wejścia chłopaka i szybko wsunął tam trzy palce. Ciało Deana przyjęło je z łatwością, już wcześniej rozciągnięte.  
Cas pochylił się i polizał szyję chłopaka, przygryzając ją w miejscach, które jeszcze były wolne od śladów, nawilżając te, które właśnie robił. Cały czas mówił coś cicho, a jego dłonie zgodnie obrabiały Deana.  
\- Dojdź dla mnie, Dean… chcę widzieć twoją twarz w tym momencie, chcę słyszeć, jak krzyczysz moje imię…

Deanowi drżały dłonie, gdy wbijał Castielowi paznokcie głęboko w łopatki, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Wyciągnął szyję odsłaniając możliwie najwięcej skóry, aby drugi mężczyzna mógł ją lizać, całować i gryźć. Cas potrzebował jeszcze tylko kilku bardziej skoordynowanych pchnięć i ruchów i Dean doszedł, otwierając szeroko usta w krzyku rozkoszy, gdy fala przyjemności zalała jego ciało. Cały drżał, nogi zwisały mu luźno poza krawędź stołu, stopy drgały. Kiedy kilka minut później otwarł oczy, jego nasienie pokrywało dłoń Casa, jego brzuch i część klatki piersiowej, a w połączeniu z wyrazem czystej satysfakcji na jego twarzy była to najlepsza rzecz, jaką widział. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i wyciągnął ręce, by przytulić Casa do siebie, po czym pocałował go w policzek, w szczękę i tuż pod uchem. Leżeli tak przez chwilę i chociaż w oczywisty sposób ta pozycja nie była dla Casa najwygodniejsza, ten ani się nie skarżył, ani nie odsuwał. Dean wciągnął w siebie mieszankę zapachów potu, seksu i własnego zapachu Casa, po czym zachichotał lekko.  
\- Więc… jak wyglądam, kiedy dochodzę? – spytał przekornie i zaśmiał się, gdy w odpowiedzi Cas lekko klepnął go w zadek.

W głosie Casa, zachrypniętym z emocji, słychać było dziwną mieszankę czci i podziwu.  
\- Pięknie… ty cholero – szepnął i opuścił głowę, by jeszcze raz pocałować Deana w szyję, zanim się odsunął. Spojrzał na swoją koszulę i nie mógł nic poradzić na śmiech; Dean zasadniczo wykorzystał jego klatkę piersiową jako płótno dla własnego obrazu w stylu Jacksona Pollocka. - Bardzo dobrze, Dean, mógłbyś już być nowoczesnym artystą… - uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, po czym poszedł do zlewu na tyłach sali, by przynieść każdemu kilka papierowych ręczników.  
Castiel milczał wycierając się, zmywając z siebie ślady lubrykantu i nasienia i przyglądając się temu uważnie. Gdy skończył, wyrzucił ręczniki i chwycił ciuchy Deana, by pomóc mu się ubrać, świadom tego, że chociaż on miał resztę dnia wolną, to Dean nie. Musiał wrócić na lekcje.  
\- Dean? - w głosie Castiela słychać było wahanie, gdy się odezwał, wręczając chłopakowi ubrania, ale nie puszczając ich. – Czy ty… um… - Castiel zamarł, spojrzał w zielone oczy Deana i oblizał się, po czym zerknął w dół, szybko zwracając ciuchy. – Czy już na dzisiaj skończyłeś ze szkicownikiem?

Dean nie spieszył się wycierając ciało ze śladów po stosunku. Głęboko w środku nie miał na to ochoty i już sama ta myśl powinna brzmieć jak syrena alarmowa, ale jakimś cudem tak nie było. Po prostu czuł, że to niewłaściwe wycierać się i udawać, że nie zdarzyło się w tym pokoju nic poza tym, że nauczyciel udzielał rad swemu dociekliwemu uczniowi. Zszedł ze stołu, założył szorty i spodnie i oparł się, spoglądając na drugiego mężczyznę wręczającego mu koszulę. Kiwnął nieco niechętnie głową, nagle niezbyt pewien, czy jego najnowsze dzieło zadowoli drugiego mężczyznę tak, jak Deana zadowoliło jego tworzenie. Skończył się ubierać unikając wzroku Casa, wrzucił papierowe ręczniki do kosza na tyłach pokoju i przyniósł jeszcze kilka, by wytrzeć stół, na którym się rżnęli. Kiedy się odwrócił, Cas mu się przyglądał i Dean poczuł, że się zarumienił. Przygryzł nerwowo wargę.  
\- Wiesz… - zaczął, przebiegając oczami po sali i patrząc wszędzie, byle nie na Casa – nie, żebym się skarżył, ale… naprawdę nie lubię tego… „otoczenia”… - przerywa, wziął głęboki wdech i podszedł do biurka Casa, odwracając się do mężczyzny plecami. Nie miał ochoty kończyć zdania, pozwolić Casowi wiedzieć, o czym myślał, ale wiedział, że nie mógł tego w sobie dłużej trzymać. - Następnym razem… a zdecydowanie będzie następny raz… chcę to zrobić odpowiednio… czyli… na łóżku…

Castiel poczuł, że coś rozkwitło mu w piersi i zaczęło żyć, gdy Dean powiedział, że zdecydowanie będzie następny raz i że chciałby to zrobić „odpowiednio”. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i podszedł, stając Deanowi za plecami. Objął chłopaka w talii i delikatnie zaczął całować w szyję, aż do ucha.  
\- Kiedy masz wolne po szkole tak, że twojego brata nie będzie w domu? - nie było mowy, żeby Cas przyprowadził Deana do siebie. Nie z pieklącą się Meg w pobliżu. W lodówce podpisała każdą swoją rzecz MEG. A to, co uznała za bezwartościowe, lub to, co było tylko dla Castiela? KRETYN. Tak, Cas naprawdę nie zamierzał drażnić gniazda szerszeni bardziej, niż już to zrobił.  
Przytulił Deana do siebie i uśmiecha się widząc, że nie był od chłopaka ani trochę wyższy, nie naprawdę, ale w tej pozycji wyglądało to inaczej. Wydawało mu się, że mógłby tak trzymać Deana przez wieczność, z ciałami zwiniętymi razem. A potem pomyślał o budzeniu się obok Deana, gdy światło poranka przesączało się przez zaciągnięte zasłony. Zarumienił się mocno, po czym ukrył twarz w ramieniu chłopaka.  
„Przestań, Castiel… To nie… Dean tego nie chce. Dla niego to seks… a ty jesteś jego nauczycielem. To wszystko. Niczym jakiś popieprzony protektorat. Nic więcej” – pomyślał Cas i poczuł, jak boleśnie ścisnęło go w piersi.

Dean poczuł ogromną ulgę, gdy Cas przyciągnął go do siebie, pocałował w szyję i szepnął tuż przy skórze słowa zgody. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, delektując się tym momentem, oddychając powoli, i uświadomił sobie, że to wszystko zmierzało w kierunku, którego nie zaplanował. Jezu, nigdy niczego nie planował, nigdy nie obchodziło go, co się stanie następnego dnia, tygodnia czy za rok. Praktycznie całe życie żył chwilą, poznając zbyt wcześnie, że nie czekało go nic dobrego i że czekanie na to, spodziewanie się tego sprawiało, że rozczarowanie było dużo trudniej znieść. Uniósł dłoń, by objąć nią szyję Casa i odsunął się o kilka cali, by na niego spojrzeć, spojrzeć w te kobaltowo niebieskie oczy, które patrzyły na niego z zachwytem. Dean potrzebował całej swej samokontroli, by go nie pocałować.  
Stali tak jeszcze kilka sekund, potem Dean odsunął się, wysunął z jego objęć, poprawił ubranie i poszedł po swoją torbę. Wyciągnął szkicownik, położył go na biurku nauczyciela i jeszcze raz spojrzał na Casa.   
\- Sammy wybywa na weekend – powiedział i zaskoczony usłyszał, jak schrypnięty miał głos. Nie zaczekał na odpowiedź Casa, uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i wyszedł w chwili, w której rozległ się dzwonek.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel zarumienił się gwałtownie, ale oblizał usta i odwrócił się, poprawiając własne ubranie, po czym wsunął szkicownik do torby, aby przeczytać później. Brat Deana wybywał na weekend. Cały weekend. Ale czy to oznaczało, że Dean chciał, aby Cas był tam cały ten czas? Czy było to coś bardziej jak „mam wolny piątek, bo Sammy wybywa na weekend”?  
Cas zmarszczył się, potem potrząsnął głową. Nie, nie było mowy, żeby to nie było coś innego niż zaproszenie na szybkie pukanko w piątek wieczorem. To oznaczało coś więcej i Cas sobie tego nie umiał wyobrazić. Dech mu zaparło, gdy przypomniał sobie o lekkim uśmiechu Deana, kiedy chłopak opuszczał salę; czy Dean też naprawdę chciał więcej, niż teraz mieli?  
Ta myśl towarzyszyła Castielowi przez resztę dnia, gdy kupował sobie nowe łóżko i coś do jedzenia, i wreszcie w domu, gdy próbował wszystko poustawiać tak, aby pokój nie był już tylko legowiskiem, ale prawdziwym pokojem.  
Zajęło mu to kilka godzin, ale w końcu Castiel cofnął się, by przyjrzeć się swemu dziełu, i wyszczerzył się do siebie krzyżując ręce na piersi i opierając się o framugę.  
Pokój zdecydowanie bardziej przypominał teraz sypialnię, z podwójnym łóżkiem pod oknem i małą kanapą pod dalszą ścianą ustawioną przed niewielkim używanym telewizorem, który Cas dostał od przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się widząc zdjęcia na ścianach, przedstawiające prace rozmaitych artystów. Była tam „Gwiaździsta Noc” Van Gogha, „Taniec” Alphonse`a Muchy, pół tuzina anatomicznych szkiców Da Vinci oraz ulubione zdjęcie Castiela, przedstawiające Skrzydlatą Nike z Samotraki. To było tylko zdjęcie, ale gdy je robiono, światło padało tak idealnie, że można było niemal czuć, jak mięśnie w skrzydłach posągu się napinają, stawiając opór wiatrowi.  
Westchnął i usiadł na łóżku jedząc coś, co kupił w dziale z mrożonkami, po czym otwarł szkicownik, by w nim coś narysować i napisać. Przerzucił do strony, którą zostawił mu Dean, i zamrugał, gapiąc się na lekko pomarszczoną stronę z wizerunkiem dziecinnie narysowanego słoneczka, namalowanego jakąś dziwną wyschniętą farbą. Castiel zaskoczony uświadomił sobie, co to było, i zadygotał czując przypływ podniecenia. Zamknął oczy i bez wysiłku zrobił sobie dobrze na myśl o tym, że Dean zrobił to samo zeszłej nocy, a potem namalował coś w ich szkicowniku własną wilgocią, wiedząc, że Castiel to znajdzie. Gdy doszedł, wydyszał lekko imię Deana… po czym dodał na środku słońca uśmiechniętą, mrugającą buźkę w taki sam sposób, w jaki zrobił to Dean.  
Castiel uśmiecha się do siebie, po czym chwycił telefon i przewinął listę kontaktów aż do WINCHESTER, DEAN, po czym wysłał chłopakowi wiadomość.  
Castiel: śliczne słoneczko, choć nie jestem pewien, czy jest to najbardziej higieniczna technika, jaką w życiu widziałem.  
Położył się na łóżku ze szkicownikiem przy sobie i narysował pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy; szkicował luźno, pozwalając ołówkowi ślizgać się po stronie, i niedługo później pojawił się na niej obraz Deana śpiącego na poduszkach Castiela. Pod rysunkiem Cas napisał: ”Chcę zobaczyć, jak wyglądasz, kiedy się budzisz”. Zamknął szkicownik, po czym włożył go do torby na następny dzień.

 

Dean spędził resztę popołudnia odrabiając zadanie domowe. Sam naprawdę upuścił swoje książki, kiedy wchodząc do kuchni zastał Deana siedzącego przy stole i pochłoniętego podręcznikiem do biologii. Wyszczerzył się, poklepał Deana po ramieniu, wymamrotał coś, co podejrzanie brzmiało jak „bardzo dobrze, Dean”, i zostawił brata w spokoju. Po kilku godzinach nauki Dean wstał, by zrobić sobie kanapkę, oparł się o kuchenną ladę i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Niebo już ciemniało, zachodzące słońce malowało horyzont odcieniami fioletu i czerwieni. Wziął książkę, puszkę jakiegoś gazowanego napoju z lodówki i poszedł do siebie. Na następny dzień miał przygotować coś inspirowanego Da Vincim i zmarszczył się, gapiąc się na sufit i rozmyślając. Szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie był jego wielkim fanem. Jasne, w swojej dziedzinie był geniuszem, wizjonerem, wręcz czarodziejem. Ale Dean zawsze wolał bardziej abstrakcyjnych artystów, jak Picasso, czy pejzaże, jak te autorstwa Moneta. Wstał i poszedł, by poprosić Sammy`ego o pożyczenie laptopa. Z powrotem w swoich pokoju uruchomił Google i wpisał w wyszukiwarkę „obrazy Da Vinci”. Przewijając w dół widział zwykłe rzeczy typu Ostatnia Wieczerza czy Mona Lisa, ale nie znalazł naprawdę czegoś odpowiedniego, co byłoby właściwym motywem. Zatrzasnął dziennik, oparł się o zagłówek i westchnął sfrustrowany. Czemu zawsze to robił? Odkładał wszystko do ostatniej chwili, a potem obwiniał się za to, że wcześniej nic nie zrobił?  
Kiedy wziął większy blok, po prostu zaczął szkicować, nie myśląc o tym na serio. Rysował męski tors, bez głowy, tylko część muskularnych ramion i płaski brzuch. Spędził trochę za dużo czasu nad szczegółowym przedstawieniem genitaliów, uśmiechając się do siebie i dodając ciemne, kręcone włosy wokół częściowo wzwiedzionego członka, po czym zaczął szkicować klatkę piersiową i serce mężczyzny. Nie był zbyt dobry w anatomii, ale kiedy skończył, był dość zadowolony z efektu. Serce było – poza ogromnym organem reprodukcyjnym – jak dotąd najbardziej szczegółową częścią rysunku, ukazując żyły, tętnice i naczynia włosowate. Większość rysunku była ciemna, mięśnie, cienie i ciało narysowano mocnymi liniami. Serce, chociaż drobiazgowo oddane, stanowiło najjaśniejszą część szkicu.  
Około 23.00 Dean wreszcie skończył i ostrożnie włożył rysunek do szkolnej torby. Kiedy wyciągnął telefon i zauważył małą kopertę na ekranie, uśmiechnął się do siebie, otwarł telefon i przeczytał wiadomość. Uśmiech mu się pogłębił po słowach Castiela i poczuł dziwną mieszankę przyjemności i dumy. Odpisał szybko:  
Dean: jesteś strasznym hipokrytą, w końcu dzisiejszego ranka wylizywałeś mi fiuta  
po czym wybrał „wyślij” i ruszył do łazienki, by umyć zęby. Po powrocie zgasił światło.

Castiel zaśmiał się głośno i zarumienił, gdy odczytał wiadomość, po czym ucichł, gdy usłyszał Meg wchodzącą do mieszkania. Kręciła się po domu i parę razy przystawała pod drzwiami Casa, bo Cas widział jej stopy, nieruchome, wahające się, wreszcie ruszające naprzód. Skrzywił się lekko i przekręcił na bok, czując ukłucie winy i żalu z powodu dobrych części ich związku, jakie utracił zrywając z nią. Meg zawsze popychała go do tego, by był lepszą osobą, i choć w większości robiła to dla własnej korzyści, to właśnie ona była powodem, dla którego miał teraz obecną pracę. Cas nawet nie zamierzał aplikować, myśląc, że jego doświadczenie nie wystarczyłoby, by to stanowisko zdobyć, ale Meg go do tego zmusiła.  
Uśmiechnął się myśląc, że naprawdę zakrawało na ironię, iż to ona popchnęła go do tej pracy ze względu na lepsze zarobki, a przyjmując ją ponownie wpadł na Deana. W pewien sposób Meg, zmuszając go przyjęcia tej posady, zapewniła sobie ich rozstanie.  
Cas zasnął gładząc pustą poduszkę obok, wreszcie wziął ją w ramiona, kiedy już dłużej nie mógł znieść tego, że sypiał sam.  
Następny poranek znowu nastał wcześnie i Cas nie mógł dłużej spać, więc ponownie zrobił sobie przebieżkę. Szybko wziął prysznic i ubrał się, dziś w dżinsy, białą koszulę, sweter w kolorze mchu i buty sportowe. Dostał się do szkoły wcześniej niż zwykle, otwarł salę o 7 rano i usiadł przy biurku z nogami w górze, przeglądając każdy dziennik po kolei.

Dean zabrał Sammy`ego tego ranka na śniadanie, na zwykłe naleśniki z syropem klonowym, ale ponieważ po szkole odebrać go mieli rodzice któregoś z jego przyjaciół, był to ostatni raz, gdy się widzieli przed niedzielnym popołudniem. Wysadził go przy szkole, pomachał na pożegnanie i wyjechał z powrotem na drogę. Zaparkował go 15 minut później i spiesznie udał się przez parking i puste korytarze aż do sali plastycznej. Tym razem Cas tam był i Dean, wchodząc, zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym podszedł do biurka.  
\- Dobry, psorze – wyszczerzył się i zatrzymał za plecami drugiego mężczyzny. Objął ramionami jego barki i pochylił się, by skubnąć go w ucho. – Czy… miałeś… miłe… sny? - słowa akcentował lekkimi pocałunkami i liźnięciami języka po suchej, ciepłej skórze, i czuł, jak pod wpływem tego dotyku Cas dygotał.

Cas zamknął oczy, zamruczał nisko z zadowolenia i złapał Deana za przedramię.  
\- Hmmm… tak… już od kilku tygodni – wymamrotał, po czym odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy. – A ty? Jakieś sny, Dean, którymi miałbyś się ochotę podzielić?  
Cas uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się powoli, a potem pochylił się i miękko pocałował Deana w policzek. Następnie wrócił do pracy i opuścił nogi na podłogę, by móc usiąść poprawnie.  
Dziś miał być wielki dzień. Uczniowie mieli przedstawiać pierwszy wielki projekt, a Cas zamierzał utrzymać wszystkich w spokoju, bo wiedział, że większość uczniów będzie wręcz buzować energią i strachem.  
Dziś był także dzień, kiedy to pojedzie z Deanem do jego domu, przynajmniej na chwilę. Spakował małą torbę i schował ją w swojej osobistej szafce razem z kurtką, na wypadek, gdyby Dean chciał, by on został. Nie liczył na to… Ale miał nadzieję jak cholera.

Dean uśmiechnął się po pytaniu Castiela i wycofał, wzruszając ramionami, po czym podszedł do jednego z okien, by wyjrzeć na zewnątrz.   
\- Może powiem ci później – powiedział, spoglądając na Casa przez ramię podstępnym wzrokiem – jeśli znajdziemy czas na… wiesz… rozmowę… -zachichotał, odwrócił się i wskoczył na parapet, krzyżując nogi. Przyglądał się, jak Cas wertuje dzienniki. - Mogę dostać szkicownik z powrotem? – spytał wreszcie ześlizgując się ze swego miejsca i podchodząc ponownie do biurka; czekał, aż Cas wręczy mu książkę.

Cas kiwnął głową i wskazał na swoją torbę, z której szkicownik ledwie wystawał, ale nie odrywał wzroku od dziennika, który właśnie przeglądał. Joanna pisała akurat o chłopaku, który wpadł jej w oko, i zastanawiała się, dlaczego nigdy jej nie zauważał. Do pytania dołączony był raczej dziecinny szkic przedstawiający chłopaka, u dołu strony, ale w oczywisty sposób był to Dean. Cas zakrztusił się śmiechem i przetarł sobie twarz.  
„Biedna dziewczyna” – wymamrotał, po czym swoim schludnym pismem skomentował rysunek.  
„Joanno, przyjrzyj się bliżej obiektowi swoich pragnień. Obserwuj jego działania i to, z kim przebywa. Może z zaskoczeniem odkryjesz, że ten, o którym myślisz, skłania się ku drugiej stronie.”  
Zamknął dziennik i otwarł następny, mając nadzieję, że Joanna weźmie sobie jego słowa do serca i zda sobie sprawę, że to nie tak, że Dean „NAWET W NAJMNIEJSZYM STOPNIU nie uważa jej za atrakcyjną”, jak napisała ze złością; że raczej Dean nie tylko nie skłania się ku niej, ale na dodatek gra już zupełnie gdzie indziej.  
\- … i Dean? – Castiel spojrzał ponad swoimi okularami i uśmiechnął się. – Nie jestem hipokrytą.

\- Taa, jasne – zripostował Dean kręcąc głową, po czym wziął szkicownik, by zobaczyć, co stworzył zeszłej nocy Cas. Uśmiechnął się zauważając prostą buźkę, zamknął książkę i wsunął ją do własnej torby. – Taa, jasne – powtórzył, śmiejąc się szeroko do Castiela, który równie zadziornie ten uśmiech odwzajemnił.  
Dean usiadł wkrótce na swoim zwykłym miejscu, gdy jego koledzy zaczęli napływać do sali. Castiel odłożył okulary i zaczął lekcję. Uczniowie po kolei przedstawiali swoje prace, rzeźby, obrazy i kolaże, a ponieważ posuwali się w dół listy, Dean był ostatni. Przeszedł na front sali, delikatnie muskając dłoń Casa, gdy go mijał, i magnesami przypiął rysunek męskiego torsu do tablicy, obok innych obrazów. Spojrzał na Casa, po czym zaczął opowiadać o wykorzystanej technice, o tym, jak inspirujące były studia anatomiczne Da Vinci i jak mu zależało, by wskazać serce jako centrum rysunku. Wrócił na swoje miejsce, a minutę później rozległ się dzwonek i uczniowie szybko opuścili klasę. Spakowawszy się Dean poszedł za nimi, ale w drzwiach zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Casa wzrokiem pełnym obietnic. Nie wiedział, czy Casa czekał długi dzień w pracy, czy miał on skończyć wcześniej od niego, więc wymacał w torbie zapasowy klucz do mieszkania i rzucił go nauczycielowi, chichocząc, gdy Cas trochę niezdarnie próbował go złapać.  
\- Do zobaczenia później, psorze.

Cas zarumienił się łapiąc klucz do mieszkania i usiłował opanować wściekłą erekcję, jaką miał od czasu, gdy Dean przypiął rysunek do tablicy. Nikt inny by tego nie zgadł, ale tors w oczywisty sposób należał do Castiela, łącznie z piegiem przy sutku, który Dean narysował. Po prostu kiwnął głową i przygryzł dolną wargę, wodząc oczami po torsie chłopaka, gdy Dean odchodził. Kurwa, to będzie długi dzień.  
Na szczęście okazało się, że dzień nie był tak długi, jak się tego obawiał, zważywszy na interesujące projekty wokół. Przeszedł bez problemu przez swoje cztery zajęcia, a w trakcie lunchu podszkolił kilkoro dzieciaków w technice gwaszowej.  
\- To trochę jak z akwarelami, ale można je nakładać warstwami, jak akryle. Są nieprzezroczyste, w przeciwieństwie do akwareli, więc można kłaść warstwę po warstwie i w razie czego coś ukryć. Na przykład… spójrzcie – namalował prostą scenę, zwykłe drzewo bez liści, potem dodał liście i obserwował twarze dzieciaków, gdy wodnista farba ukryła te części drzewa, które chciał mieć zakryte. - Również, w przeciwieństwie do akwareli, nie musicie uważać, by nie malować tych miejsc, które mają być białe…  
\- Więc… to takie oszustwo, w pewien sposób? – spytał Baltazar z uśmieszkiem.  
Cas zachichotał i potaknął.  
\- Tak trochę… to po prostu kolejny środek na wykorzystanie i eksplorowanie sztuki.

Kiedy Dean wreszcie spakował torbę, by iść do domu, był wkurzony. Kompletnie zapomniał o tym, że szlaban przeniesiono mu na piątek, i nie miał jak poinformować o tym Casa, więc spędził godzinę siedząc z przygnębieniem nad zadaniem wyznaczonym mu przez nauczyciela dozorującego. Klasę opuścił w pośpiechu, szukając niezdarnie kluczy do samochodu i idąc jednocześnie na parking. Ujrzał najpierw parę czystych, czarnych butów, oczy przesunęły mu się w górę długich, szczupłych nóg, smukłego torsu i wreszcie spoczęły na rozczochranych, ciemnych włosach i jasnej, uśmiechniętej twarzy. Już parę razy widział Casa nagiego, pod sobą, nad sobą, spoconego i wykończonego, ale widzieć go opierającego się o jego dziecinkę, która otaczała go jak czysta, czarna, lśniąca w słońcu rama, było prawdopodobnie najseksowniejszą rzeczą wszechczasów i musiał się powstrzymywać, by nie rzucić się na niego tu i teraz.

 

\- Przykro mi, że musiałeś czekać – powiedział przepraszającym tonem, gdy Cas zrobił mu miejsce przy drzwiach – cholerny szlaban…  
Przygryzł wargę, sięgnął po torbę Castiela i jego rzeczy i włożył je do bagażnika, po czym podszedł do drzwi pasażera i gestem zaprosił Casa do środka. Gdy usiadł za kierownicą, zauważył, że ręce mu się trzęsły, więc prędko odpalił auto i odtwarzacz kaset. Muzyka AC/DC wypełniła ciche wnętrze samochodu.

Cas z łatwością wślizgnął się do Impali, zauważając zapach skóry, środków czystości i świeże powietrze. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, stwierdzając, że Dean wspaniale zajmował się samochodem i w środku, i na zewnątrz. Prawdopodobnie znał się nawet na silniku, o czym Cas nie miał bladego pojęcia. Cas zamrugał, ujrzawszy drżącą dłoń Deana i sięgnął, by objąć ją swoimi pewnymi palcami. Kątem oka zerknął na chłopaka i obdarzył go krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
\- W porządku, Dean… miałem czas, by na poniedziałek przejrzeć dzienniki… - oblizał usta i odsunął dłoń, kładąc ją na udzie Deana i ściskając lekko, po czym przekrzywił głowę, ukazując długą szyję. - Teraz nie mam nic do zrobienia… przez… cały… weekend.

Dean przez chwilę milczał patrząc na drogę i próbując z całych sił nie koncentrować się za bardzo na dłoni Casa spoczywającej mu na udzie. Wreszcie odwrócił głowę, by na chwilę na niego spojrzeć. Pokiwał głową przymykając oczy, po czym z powrotem spojrzał na jezdnię.  
\- Mój brat wraca w niedzielę po południu, więc… psorze, będziesz potrzebował dużo energii – oblizał się wiedząc cholernie dobrze, że Cas go obserwował, bo uścisk na jego udzie zacieśnił się niemal natychmiast. – Mam tylko… jedną zasadę – dodał szybko, bo dłoń Casa powoli ślizgała się wyżej, bliżej jego lędźwi – żadnego seksu w samochodzie.

Uścisk Casa osłabł się, ale dłoń pozostała na udzie chłopaka, gdy Dean wyjechał z parkingu na ulicę. Jechali w milczeniu, słuchając klasycznego rocka w radiu, aż Cas w końcu zaczął nucić do muzyki, zapamiętując trasę do mieszkania Deana.  
Zastanawiał się z roztargnieniem, podczas gdy klucz do mieszkania Deana wypalał mu dziurę w kieszeni, czy po tym weekendzie Dean pozwoli mu go zatrzymać. Rozmyślał o tym, czy kiedykolwiek pozna Sammy`ego, czy też Sama?, i jak Deana stać było na to, aby mieszkać samemu z bratem, jeśli normalnie chodził do szkoły. Czy miał jakis spadek po rodzicach? Cas spoglądał na chłopaka, gdy ten prowadził samochód po wzgórzach San Francisco, zawsze zwalniając i uważając na inne samochody, i upewniając się, że przednie i tylne zderzaki Impali nie porysują się o asfalt. Cas uśmiechnął się zamkniętymi ustami i odezwał się dopiero, gdy byli już w pobliżu kompleksu mieszkań.  
\- Jak minął szlaban?

Dean parsknął śmiechem, skręcił ponownie i wtoczył samochód na boczną ulicę, na której mieszkali on i Sam.  
\- A jak sądzisz? – powiedział i było to wyraźnie pytanie retoryczne, bo kontynuował chwilę później. – Miałem na widoku całoweekendowe rżnięcie i musiałem marnować cenny czas robiąc jakieś gówniane testy, które nikogo nie obchodzą - strzelił uśmiechem w stronę Casa, przejechał samochodem przez krawężnik i wysiadł, czekając, aż Cas do niego dołączy. Wsiedli do windy i Dean mgliście przypomniał sobie dzień, kiedy ostatnio byli w niej razem, zaledwie kilka tygodni temu.  
\- Więc… - zapytał czując spojrzenie Casa na sobie. Cas opierał się plecami o ścianę windy z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, podczas gdy winda wiozła ich na samą górę – czy jest coś, co chcesz… z siebie zrzucić? Jakieś… życzenia? Zboczenia, fetysze?  
Tym razem tylko częściowo sobie żartował, bo poważnie – jakiekolwiek Cas mógł mieć preferencje, Dean był naprawdę nieźle wyposażony we wszystko.

Castiel zastanawiał się przez chwilę i zarumienił się nieznacznie. Podszedł do Deana i przycisnął chłopaka do ściany windy, kładąc obie dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy. Twarz miał niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy Deana. Z tak niewielkiej odległości Cas widział złote i brązowe błyski wśród zieleni oczu chłopaka i czuł, jak jego własne oczy biegały po twarzy Deana przyglądając się całej masie piegów.  
Cas wciągnął powietrze i na wydechu szepnął „tak”, po czym oparł się czołem o czoło Deana i popatrzył na podłogę.  
\- Po prostu bądź ze mną szczery w ten weekend… jesteśmy tylko my… nie musisz się pilnować.  
Odsunął się, gdy drzwi windy otwarły się z brzękiem i do środka weszła starsza para. Cas wyszedł z windy z workiem na ramieniu i normalną torbą przewieszoną przez ciało. Spojrzał przez ramię sprawdzając, czy Dean za nim szedł, czując, że z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej ściskał mu się żołądek. Naprawdę to robił. Zamierzał spędzić noc w domu swojego ucznia, najprawdopodobniej przez większość czasu uprawiając z nim seks.  
Castiel na serio się za to przeklinał, a mimo to, spoglądając na nastolatka, nie mógł przestać myśleć, że warto to zrobić, nawet, jeśli będzie potem cierpiał. Nawet, jeśli się sparzy, tak jak oczekiwał. Ściskanie w piersi za każdym razem, gdy znajdował się blisko Deana, pogarszało się tylko, im więcej czasu razem spędzali. Castiel zaczynał już nawet to uczucie nazywać, ale świadomie jeszcze nie odważał się o tym myśleć, a co dopiero powiedzieć to na głos.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean odchrząknął wymykając się z windy obok innych mieszkańców budynku i poszedł za Casem do swojego mieszkania. Otwarł drzwi i poczuł się dziwnie domowo, wchodząc razem z Casem do środka, odstawiając torby na podłogę i zdejmując buty. Dean udał się do kuchni, zostawił kluczyki i telefon na stole, po czym otwarł lodówkę szukając czegoś do jedzenia.  
\- Jestem okropnym kucharzem, więc albo zjemy kanapki, albo zamówisz nam pizzę; twój wybór – powiedział szczerząc się do Casa przez ramię. Cas stał w drzwiach i patrzył na niego.  
Dean nie wiedział za bardzo, czemu był tak podniecony… to nic wielkiego, mówił sobie, sprowadzać ludzi do swojego mieszkania. Sammy był do tego przyzwyczajony, jako że Dean w przeszłości zrobił to już niezliczoną ilość razy. Ale nie było czymś zwykłym, że gość zostawał na noc. Dean szybko zepchnął tę myśl na tył głowy. Tam nie mógł iść, nie teraz, jeszcze nie…

Cas zaśmiał się i przeczesał sobie włosy, teraz jeszcze bardziej rozczochrane niż zwykle, bo zdjął sweter i został w zwykłej rozpinanej koszuli.  
\- Dobra… pozwól mi zerknąć i zobaczyć, co tam masz… - szybko sprawdził kuchnię i odkrył, że Dean miał to, co potrzebne, by zrobić zapiekankę z makaronu, bez kilku składników. - Jeśli chcesz przejść się ze mną do supermarketu, mógłbym nam zrobić zapiekankę makaronową… - Cas zerknął w górę z miejsca, w którym się schylał zaglądając do lodówki, i zarumienił się zdając sobie sprawę, że Dean gapił mu się na tyłek. Uśmiechnął się po swojemu, zamknął lodówkę i podszedł bliżej, popychając Deana na kuchenny stół. Oczy mu pociemniały.  
\- Zatem pizza.

Dean zaczął się dosłownie ślinić, gdy Cas pochylił się, by sprawdzić zawartość lodówki. Kiedy starszy mężczyzna odwrócił się, zauważył jego spojrzenie i popchnął go na stół, z ust chłopaka wydobył się zduszony dźwięk.  
\- Pizza… brzmi nieźle – powiedział oblizując usta. Jedną dłoń wplótł Casowi we włosy, a drugą stabilnie trzymał jego ciało przy stole. – Tylko… kolejna zasada… żadnego seksu na meblach kuchennych – my tu jemy, wiesz? – wyszczerzył się diabelsko, przez spodnie złapał Casa za wyraźne wybrzuszenie w kroczu i pochylił się, by polizać mu ucho. – Chociaż myślę, iż słyszałem, że nasienie zawiera ważne składniki odżywcze…

\- Ach… z-zatem, Dean, lepiej opuśćmy kuchnię, zanim zostanę zmuszony złamać jedną z twoich zasad… - Cas oderwał się i odsunął od Deana, po czym tyłem ruszył w stronę korytarza z uśmiechem na twarzy. – A bardzo bym nie chciał złamać zasady i nie zostać zaproszonym ponownie…  
Cas, idąc, zaczął rozpinać koszulę. Zdjął ją i zostawił na podłodze w korytarzu. Zatrzymał się wtedy, nie wiedząc dokładnie, gdzie iść, i zaczekał, by Dean dołączył. Dean zaskoczył go popychając go na ścianę korytarza i praktycznie przywarł mu ustami do szyi, gryząc i ssąc skórę. Cas jęknął i odrzucił głowę w tył, dając Deanowi więcej miejsca, więcej skóry do znakowania, a jego ręce ześlizgnęły się w dół, by objąć tyłek nastolatka.  
\- D-Dean…

Dean uśmiechnął się z ustami przy ciepłej szyi Castiela, przygryzając ją i liżąc pozostawiane znaki.  
\- Zatem, będziesz grzecznym chłopcem? – szepnął mu do ucha, a jego ręce błądziły po nagim teraz torsie Casa, jego klatce piersiowej i bokach, gdzie miał łaskotki. Cas poruszył się pod nim. – Och, i jeśli myślałeś, że mam wygodną kanapę, to pokoooochasz moje łóżko.  
Pochylił się, by przyssać się do szczęki mężczyzny, po czym wycofał się z mokrym dźwiękiem i wziął Casa za rękę, prowadząc go do swej sypialni. Zostawił drzwi otwarte, gdy wtoczyli się do środka, Dean jako pierwszy. Pociągnął Casa do łóżka, opadł na nie i zaczekał, by Cas podążył za nim. Wreszcie mężczyzna ukląkł przed nim. Dean objął twarz Casa i obaj przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, już z trudem oddychając.  
\- Boże, tak bardzo cię pragnę – Dean usłyszał własne słowa i była to prawda, nie tylko frazes czy tekst na podryw. Dean odsłaniał własne uczucia tak szczerze, jak prawie nigdy w przeszłości.

Castiel musiał się na siłę powstrzymywać, by nie pocałować Deana, wspominając dziwną preferencję nastolatka w tej sprawie, dziwną zasadę, jaką ustalił po tym, gdy już się parokrotnie całowali. Zmarszczył się pod wpływem tego wspomnienia, tęskniąc za ustami Deana na swoich, za smakiem chłopaka. Oblizał się i przez moment gapił się na nastolatka, rozważając złamanie tej zasady i zwykłe wzięcie tego, czego pragnął, ale zatrzymał się przenosząc spojrzenie na oczy Deana. Zamruczał cicho. Odwrócił głowę, ucałował wnętrze dłoni chłopaka i sięgnął, by rozpiąć mu dżinsy. Ściągnął je za jednym zamachem razem z bielizną.  
Cas rzucił ubranie w kąt, potem złapał koszulkę Deana i ściągnął również ją z opalonego ciała chłopaka.  
„Niech Bóg błogosławi koszykówkę” – pomyślał Cas, gdy ta cudowna skóra ukazała się jego oczom. Zadygotał przesuwając palcami w górę ciała Deana, tym razem wolniej, jak wtedy, gdy ostatnio byli w tym mieszkaniu i Cas próbował nauczyć Deana cierpliwości. Teraz mieli na to czas, teraz przez całą noc mogli badać, smakować, znakować się nawzajem.  
Cas popchnął Deana na łóżko i pochylił się. Unosił się nad nim przez chwilę, przełykając kluchę w gardle na widok zapierających mu dech w piersi oczu, a także dlatego, że cudownie się czuł jako ten będący tu z Deanem.  
\- Zaufaj mi, dobrze?

Dean zadrżał, gdy poczuł wzrok Casa na swoich ustach; zadygotał próbując się zorientować, czy chciał, by mężczyzna złamał tę zasadę, czy nie… w głowie kręciło mu się z pożądania i nagłej potrzeby i przez chwilę był dość pewien, że zabije Casa, jeśli ten go natychmiast nie pocałuje. Ale chwila minęła i Cas zaczął go rozbierać, zauważając każdy cal nagiej, opalonej skóry. Dean westchnął miękko, bo strasznie go nakręcał sam widok niebieskich oczu badających jego ciało. Kiedy Cas popchnął go na łóżko i odezwał się cichym, kojącym głosem, Dean nie miał żadnego innego wyboru. Kiwnął prędko głową i oblizał usta czując żar ogarniający całe jego ciało.  
\- T-tak… Ufam ci, Cas…  
Zaskoczyło go, jak łatwo mu było wypowiedzieć te słowa, że nie sprawiły one, iż w żołądku skręcały go mdłości i niechęć.  
Jakimś cudem… to się wydawało dobre…

Cas oblizał usta przy okazji przygryzając dolną wargę, potem uśmiechnął się lekko i sięgnął, by wyłączyć nocną lampkę. Rolety już były zaciągnięte, a po wyłączeniu światła pokój pogrążył się w całkowitych ciemnościach. Dean wydał dźwięk dezaprobaty, ale Cas przyłożył palce do jego ust i uciszył go swym miękkim, głębokim głosem.  
\- Ciiii, Dean…  
Cas zszedł w nogi łóżka upewniwszy się, że chłopak leżał na środku, i rozsunął mu nogi. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie słysząc w ciemności, jak Dean ostro wciągnął powietrze, ale na tym nie poprzestał, przesuwając palce w górę ud Deana, łagodnie ugniatając silne mięśnie. Cas pochylił się, a gorący oddech muskał delikatną skórę tam, gdzie noga łączyła się z korpusem. Za oddechem podążyły jego kciuki. Usiadł okrakiem na jednej z nóg chłopaka; szorstkie dłonie ślizgały się po torsie Deana, szorstkość na gładkości, przeskakiwały na mięśniach i żebrach, by ponownie zatrzymać się przy talii i mocno ją złapać. Cas pochylił się i pocałował, miękkim, powolnym dotykiem warg, ciało przy jednej dłoni, po czym cofnął się powoli do drugiej. Była to wręcz powolna tortura, a potem Cas usunął wszelkie bodźce wycofując swe ręce i usta i zostawiając Deana ślepego w ciemności, nie wiedzącego, gdzie spocznie następny dotyk.   
Język Casa lekko jak piórko musnął jeden z sutków Deana, potem dołączyły do niego zęby; potem paznokcie przesunęły się, drapiąc delikatnie, w dół boków, przeskakując po żebrach aż do biodra, i ścisnęły je, podczas gdy usta Casa pracowały nad drugim sutkiem. Cas milczał cały czas chcąc usłyszeć wszystko, czego doświadczał Dean; słuchać, jak narastały podniecenie i frustracja.

 

Absolutnie szczerze mówiąc Dean nienawidził tego pomysłu. Nienawidził, gdy nie mógł widzieć, obserwować, patrzeć, co robił Cas. Nigdy nie lubił seksu po ciemku. Co do pokojów w The Haight – jasne, jak długo były tam przygaszone lub choćby migające światła. Ale całkowita i kompletna ciemność była nie do przyjęcia. Nie dlatego, żeby się bał, Jezu, miał 18 lat! Tylko że… uprawiał seks z tyloma ludźmi, mężczyznami i – wcześniej, gdy jeszcze nie był pewien swej seksualności – kobietami, że gdzieś po drodze stracił ślad.  
Sęk w tym – wiedział, że to był Cas. Słyszał jego oddech przy swej piersi, przy brzuchu, czuł jego szorstkie dłonie, dłonie artysty, ślizgające mu się po skórze, pieszczące każdy dostępny jej cal. Ale desperacko pragnął, potrzebował zobaczyć go, utonąć w tych niewiarygodnie niebieskich oczach, zobaczyć w nich ten błysk, gdy mężczyzna znajdował nowy powód, by drażnić się z Deanem, by opóźnić i przedłużyć absolutną rozkosz. Uniósł ręce szukając twarzy Casa i ściągnął go w dół tak, że ich nosy i czoła się dotykały. Dean oddychał mu tuż przy ustach, powoli, starając się uspokoić.  
\- P-proszę… mów do mnie…

Castiel nie potrafił się powstrzymać, by nie musnąć językiem kącika ust Deana, po czym odezwał się; głos miał ostry i szorstki od podniecenia rozlewającego mu się w ciele.  
\- O czym, Dean? - przesunął się; w ciemności dźwięk dżinsów, które Cas wciąż miał na sobie, ocierających się o pościel, brzmiał jeszcze głośniej. Cas położył się przy boku Deana, przytulając się do chłopaka; jedno ramię wsunął Deanowi pod głowę tak, że mógł szeptać mu do ucha. Drugą rękę zsunął w dół, przebiegł palcami po brzuchu Deana, wreszcie zacisnął je na jego erekcji, pocierając ją powoli i luźno. - Chcesz usłyszeć, jak uwielbiam cię dotykać? Albo jak przez ciebie wariuję? …jak tamtego pierwszego tygodnia w szkole, kiedy dotykałeś się w trakcie lekcji i gapiłeś na mnie… tymi oczami… - Cas wysunął język i musnął nim ucho Deana, podczas gdy jego dłoń mocniej zacisnęła się wokół fiuta chłopaka – musiałem się czasami zamykać w klasie podczas przerw tylko po to, żeby się dotykać i dojść myśląc o twoich ustach?  
Dłoń Castiela powoli zajmowała się Deanem, poruszając się precyzyjnymi pociągnięciami. Kciuk muskał czubek, by zwilżyć drogę płynem, który się tam zebrał, wskazując, jak bardzo Dean się zatracił.

Dean zadygotał pod nagłym dotykiem języka Casa. Przez chwilę oczy miał szeroko otwarte, serce waliło mu o żebra, a w głowie ostała mu się tylko jedna myśl „uciekać!” Ale wtedy Cas się poruszył przyciągając Deana do swego boku, usta do jego ucha, a palcami otoczył jego twardość. Dean przełknął ciężko i zacisnął mocno usta, gdy Cas zaczął mu powoli obciągać, torturując go niespiesznymi ruchami, w górę i w dół, kciukiem zaledwie muskając czubek, zanim dołączył on ponownie do reszty palców. Jego głos zrobił resztę; ten szorstki dźwięk sprawił, że Dean stwardniał aż do bólu. Rozchylił usta w gorącym sapnięciu, a gdy Cas zacisnął dłoń mocniej, z gardła Deana wydobył się niski jęk.  
\- Nie masz… nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo mnie wkurzyłeś – powiedział niskim głosem, chichocząc na wspomnienie Casa ignorującego jego zaloty przez kilka pierwszych dni. Jęknął ponownie i wygiął się w łuk; nogi mu drżały z powodu cudownych doznań, jakie wywoływał w nim Cas. - Boże, ty… mogę sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak… gorąco byś wyglądał… dotykając się…

Castiel zachichotał skubiąc ucho Deana i odezwał się ponownie, całkowicie szczerze, niemal szeptem, jakby nie mógł powiedzieć tego zbyt głośno w obawie, że ktoś inny by usłyszał.  
\- Przez cały tamten tydzień śniłem o tobie na jawie… cały czas mi stał… kurwa, Dean, ledwo mogłem przebywać z tobą w tym samym pomieszczeniu nie powstrzymując się przed tym, by cię pchnąć na ścianę i zerżnąć do nieprzytomności… - zaczął lizać drogę w dół szyi Deana, wyssał na niej kolejną malinkę i przesunął się dalej. Wreszcie ukląkł między nogami chłopaka, z ustami tak blisko fiuta Deana, że chłopak poczuł ciepły oddech Casa, gdy ten się odezwał. - Zmieniłeś… wszystko – powiedział, a rwący się oddech wskazywał na coś dużo głębszego niż żądza i podniecenie. Zaraz jednak po tych wymruczanych słowach Cas wziął Deana do ust, muskając główkę fiuta językiem i zwieszając głowę, desperacko pragnąc przyjąć go w całości.

Po tym Dean nie mógł się już wstrzymywać, nie mógł zdławić szczerego krzyku rozkoszy, gdy poczuł swego fiuta otoczonego ciasnym, wilgotnym gorącem. Nie poświęcił też żadnej myśli sąsiadom. Cas po tym przez chwilę nie mówił, ale Deanowi pasowało to tak długo, jak długo oznaczało to, że mężczyzna go ssał. Ruchy miał trochę niezdarne, ale, Jezu Chryste, to był Cas. Cas, który najpierw był niepewnym heterykiem; Cas, który z całych sił starał się ignorować o 11 lat młodszego chłopaka; Cas, który nauczył go wszystkiego o sztuce, prowadził go, sprawił, że zapragnął być lepszą osobą. Dean jęknął znowu, tym razem nisko i przeciągle. Jego dłonie szukały głowy Casa i znalazły ją, wplatając się w grzywę ciemnych włosów, podczas gdy Cas wciąż lizał i ssał.  
\- Ty… też… - szepnął Dean z jedną dłonią na ustach, bardziej do siebie, niż do Casa, w ogóle nieświadom, że powiedział to na głos. Zatracił się w swoich doznaniach, w dreszczach i jękach, jakie wywoływał w nim Cas każdym leniwym ruchem języka na fiucie.

Cas zakwilił, kiedy chłopak się odezwał, i gdy usłyszał wyszeptane „ty też”. „Kurwa, niech to nie będzie kolejny sen na jawie”, pomyślał, „chciałbym na zawsze utknąć w tej chwili”, gdy Dean wił się pod nim. Wziął Deana w usta tak głęboko, jak mógł, oddychając głośno przez nos, gdy usta i dłoń razem pracowały nad chłopakiem.  
Długie minuty później wycofał się wreszcie i podpełzł do góry, by włączyć światło. Oczy błysnęły mu psotnie, gdy nieśmiało uśmiechnął się do Deana.  
\- Zdałem sobie sprawę, czego chcę… - oblizał się i pogładził swego fiuta przez dżinsy. Na moment zamknął trzepotliwie powieki, po czym otwarł je i spojrzał Deanowi w oczy. - Ja… uch… chcę patrzeć… chcę widzieć, jak się dla mnie otwierasz… - szepnął Cas, po czym przygryzł sobie dolną wargę i zaczerwienił się jak burak.

Dean oddychał ciężko, a nogi mu drżały i dygotały, gdy Cas odsunął się zostawiając jego fiuta mokrego i pulsującego z pragnienia. Światło, choć przyjemne i przyćmione, wyrwało dziurę w tej doskonałej fantazji i Dean musiał mrugnąć kilka razy, zanim jego oczy mogły skupić się na mężczyźnie nad nim.  
Słowa nie dotarły do niego od razu i Dean nie rozumiał, czemu na policzkach Castiela widniał tak ciemny rumieniec i czemu oczy miał tak niemożliwie szeroko otwarte. Kiedy sobie naprawdę uświadomił znaczenie tych słów, nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego sapnięcia. Powoli odsunał się do tyłu i w górę, nogi wciąż miał słabe i drżące.  
\- Chcesz, bym… się dotykał? – spytał cicho głosem, który przypominał niski warkot w głębi gardła, i mówił dalej, zanim Cas miał okazję odpowiedzieć. – Chcesz patrzeć, jak to robię, gdy cię tu nie ma? Jak się przygotowuję? - uśmiechnął się słabo, wciąż bardzo przyjemnie zmęczony wcześniejszym lizankiem, sięgnął do szuflady nocnego stolika i otwarł ją. Znajdowało się w niej wiele erotycznych zabawek i Dean, nie patrząc, złapał pierwszą z brzegu… sznur kulek analnych, ciemnoniebieskich, jak oczy Casa w tej chwili. Chłopak zachichotał na myśl o tym. - Najpierw… używam swoich palców – powiedział, sięgając ponownie do szuflady i wyciągając butelkę lubrykantu, po czym pokrył nim obficie palce prawej dłoni – w taki sposób…  
Kiedy wepchnął pierwszy palec, ledwie to zauważył. To nie bolało, przestało boleć już dawno temu, więc szybko dodał tam drugi. Dean rozsunął je i sapnął czując natychmiastową rozkosz strzelającą mu w górę kręgosłupa. Rozłożył nogi szerzej, a słysząc, jak na ten widok Casowi dech zaczął się rwać w gardle, uśmiechnął się do siebie i dodał trzeci palec. Wepchnął wszystkie razem kilka razy, po czym zgiął je tak, że czubki idealnie muskały mu prostatę. Ze zdartego gardła wyrwał mu się wręcz zwierzęcy jęk i potrzebował chwili, by ochłonąć i kontynuować. Kiedy odsunął dłoń, westchnął z rozczarowaniem, ale tylko przez chwilę. Wyraz twarzy Casa był bezcenny. Oczy miał przymknięte i skierowane tylko i wyłącznie na niego; obserwowały każdy jego ruch z fascynacją oraz absolutną, czystą żądzą.  
Dean przygryzł wargę, sięgnął po kulki i podniósł je do ust, by pokryć je śliną. Wepchnął pierwszą i pod wpływem tego doznania, tak różnego od własnych palców, ale wcale nie gorszego, jęknął nisko. Kulki jedna po drugiej zniknęły w jego ciele i w końcu Dean zaczął skręcać się na łóżku, niezdolny sformułować pojedynczej spójnej myśli.  
\- C-cas… pr-roszę… potrzebuję cię…

Cas zadygotał. Zdjął dżinsy obserwując, jak Dean to robił, jak dotykał się i otwierał dla niego. Przełknął z trudem i kiwnął głową, przerywając to, co robił. Powoli pocierał swego fiuta patrząc, jak kulki wślizgiwały się w Deana, jak przeciskały się przez wejście. Potem Cas wspiął się ponownie na łóżko i chwycił za pierścień na końcu sznura, po czym pociągnął go łagodnie, zerkając w górę, gdy Dean zakwilił miękko.  
\- Weź gumkę… - wydyszał i powoli pociągnął za sznurek. Kulki z głośnym POP wyskoczyły z ciała. Pod koniec pociągnał szybciej i aż zatrząsł się z pragnienia, gdy Dean wręcz krzyknął. Powiódł dłonią wzdłuż swego fiuta jeszcze kilka razy, gdy tymczasem Dean odzyskał rozum i zaczął przeszukiwać szufladę w poszukiwaniu prezerwatywy, o którą pytał Cas. Cas wziął ją i szybko rozdarł opakowanie, założył gumkę wypraktykowanym ruchem i zbliżył się do Deana. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, po czym złapał poduszkę i wsunął ją Deanowi pod biodra, unosząc je wyżej. Szybka aplikacja lubrykantu i Cas pochylił się nad Deanem, łapiąc jedną ręką zagłówek, a drugą ustawiając penisa tak, aby wślizgnąć się w chłopaka. I tak też zrobił, jednym gładkim ruchem wsunął się głęboko w Deana, aż do końca, i jęknął gdzieś z głębi ciała.  
\- Kuuuurwa…

Deanowi dech uwiązł w gardle, gdy Cas wszedł w niego; jego fiut pulsował pragnieniem w ciasnym wnętrzu chłopaka. Złapał Castiela za biodra przyciągając go bliżej i otaczając go nogami, zmieniając kąt tak, aby Cas wślizgnął się jeszcze głębiej.  
\- Cas, och… Cas…  
Nie mógł już dłużej kontrolować dźwięków wyrywających mu się z gardła; odrzucił głowę na poduszkę i krzyknął, gdy Cas zaczął się poruszać, nie powoli, jak ostatnim razem, czy trochę niezręcznie, jak za pierwszym – Cas poruszał się precyzyjnie, z determinacją, każde pchnięcie było mocne i celowe, każde uderzało w prostatę Deana, redukując go do wijącej się, drgającej masy pod niebieskookim mężczyzną.

Cas, wdzierając się w chłopaka pod sobą, doszedł do wniosku, że mógłby to robić codziennie przez resztę swego życia i nigdy nie mieć dosyć. Ta myśl rozpaliła coś w jego brzuchu, co z warkotem uleciało mu z ust szepczących imię Deana, po czym Cas złapał biodra chłopaka i zaczął pchać coraz mocniej, wbijając się w niego, jakby tam i tylko tam było jego miejsce.  
Castiel przesunął dłoń na tyłek Deana, wodząc nią wzdłuż szczeliny, i znalazł trochę lubrykantu, który uciekł na zewnątrz. Nawilżył nim palce i objął tą dłonią fiuta chłopaka, pocierając go w rytm swoich pchnięć. Oczy mu pociemniały, gdy obserwował Deana, usta mu drgały, kiedy wchodził w niego na całą długość; Dean nie był pewien, czy z rozkoszy, czy dlatego, że patrzył, jak dygotało ciało chłopaka. Casowi na imieniu Deana ponownie urwał się oddech, biodra straciły rytm. Wsunął się do środka jeszcze raz, po czym wysunął i przekręcił chłopaka tak, by ten stał na czworakach. Przyciągnął biodra nastolatka do siebie i ponownie wślizgnął się w niego jednym długim pchnięciem.  
\- Ach… cholera, Dean… taki ciasny…  
Cas mocno ścisnął biodra chłopaka i znowu zaczął się poruszać, tym razem wolniej, ale długimi, pełnymi pchnięciami, wysuwając się niemal całkowicie i wsuwając ponownie do końca, znowu i znowu. Pochylił się i zaczął całować Deana po ramionach miękkimi, powolnymi pocałunkami, które mówiły o czymś więcej niż o rżnięciu, więcej, niż o seksie z uczniem, na którego Cas nie powinien był spojrzeć dwa razy.

Dean wciskał głowę w materac, gdy Cas posuwał go mocno i szybko. Nie mógł już myśleć, nie mógł nawet nic powiedzieć, gdy starszy mężczyzna wbijał się w niego, naznaczał go każdym pchnięciem, czynił go swoim. A Dean miał to gdzieś. W tej chwili oddałby wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, by zostać tak już na zawsze. Całe ciało drżało mu i wibrowało od siły pchnięć Casa, ale jakoś dał radę unieść biodra nieco wyżej, aby Cas mógł dotrzeć jeszcze głębiej. Usta miał otwarte, z każdym ruchem kochanka dobiegały z nich głośne oddechy i krzyki rozkoszy. Krzyknął ponownie, a imię Casa zabrzmiało niemal jak modlitwa. Był blisko, tak blisko i nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Cas go otaczał, obejmował i tulił. Cas był wszędzie i Dean nie chciałby, by było inaczej…  
\- Cas… proszę… chcę cię w-widzieć… - zdołał wysapać; dźwięk był niemal niesłyszalny, bo wyszeptany w poduszkę.  
Cas za nim znieruchomiał i przez kilka niekończących się sekund nic się nie działo. Potem wysunął się, ponownie zostawiając Deana z uczuciem pustki, i znowu zmienił pozycję tak, że teraz Dean był na górze. Jego ręce spoczęły po obu stronach głowy Casa, gdy chłopak ponownie opadł na ciało kochanka, dysząc ciężko z rozkoszy przebiegającej jego zmęczone ciało.

Cas pomógł Deanowi usiąść na swoim fiucie, stękając, gdy jeszcze raz otoczyła go ciasność. Zasyczał lekko patrząc, jak powoli znika wewnątrz chłopaka, i dopiero, gdy był całkowicie w środku, podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy. Wtedy Cas znieruchomiał, mocno obejmując biodra chłopaka, i całe ciało mu na chwilę zamarło, dech uwiązł w gardle, a oczy otwarły się szeroko.  
\- Boże… Dean… jesteś taki… taki piękny…  
Wyciągnął rękę pociągając Deana w dół, każdym włóknem ciała pragnąc to przypieczętować, naznaczyć Deana swoimi ustami i spróbować go ponownie i z żalem w sercu postanowił pocałować chłopaka w czoło, obiema dłońmi obejmując jego twarz. Cas z drżeniem wciągnął powietrze i zaczął się poruszać, wypychając biodra w górę. Stopy oparł o łóżko, a kolana zgiął na tyle, by posłużyły mu za dźwignię, by mógł wbijać się w chłopaka. Cas jęknął zdyszanym głosem i puścił twarz Deana; powiódł jedną z dłoni w dół jego ciała i otoczył nią fiuta Deana, poruszając się w rytm powolnych ruchów chłopaka.  
\- Ujeżdżaj mnie, Dean… ujeżdżaj mnie… dojdź na moim fiucie… - szepnął Cas szorstkim, zniszczonym głosem, oddychając nierówno i chrapliwie.

Chwilę później Dean kompletnie zatracił się w szybko rosnącym tempie ich ruchów, w sposobie, w jaki biodra Casa wędrowały w górę, w tym, jak cudownie jego fiut ślizgał się wewnątrz niego. Z góry lepiej mógł kontrolować ruchy, mógł decydować o ich nachyleniu i sile i uwielbiał to. Złapał zagłówek i zaczął porusza miednicą w górę i w dół, od nowa i od nowa. Wreszcie schrypnięty głos Casa zrobił swoje i posłał go na szczyt. Opadł na ciemnowłosego mężczyznę ostatnim, silnym ruchem, czując, jak jego penis pulsował mu wewnątrz ciała, a jego dłoń obejmowała mu cieknącego fiuta – i doszedł. Wygiął plecy w łuk opróżniając się, tryskając na mężczyznę pod sobą, po czym opadł na łóżko. Cas po drodze wysunął się z niego.  
Leżąc na plecach Dean zamknął oczy, czując kolejne fale rozkoszy przebiegające mu przez ciało; czuł, jak krew płonęła mu w żyłach, imię Casa na ustach brzmiało jak mantra lub niekończąca się pieśń. Poczuł, jak mężczyzna przysunął się bliżej i zaczął całować go w skronie, w policzki, gdzie łzy rozkoszy pokrywały spoconą skórę. Dean z drżeniem wypuścił powietrze, przyciągając Casa bliżej. Brak mu było tchu, nie był jeszcze w stanie nic powiedzieć, więc wyciągnął dłoń i powiódł nią po pięknej twarzy mężczyzny, wycierając pot z czoła i kciukiem pocierając lekko jego spierzchnięte usta. Jego oczy przywarły do nich i znowu poczuł to napięcie, to pragnienie, by się poddać, by złamać swoje zasady i całować go do nieprzytomności. Zamknął oczy i przez chwilę po prostu oddychał, a kiedy je znowu otwarł, zaczął gramolić się na kolana popychając Casa na plecy i ponownie wspinając się na niego. On jeszcze nie doszedł, a Dean chciał go doprowadzić do końca, chciał to zrobić we właściwy sposób. Na całym ciele Casa widniał wzór z jego spermy, krople spadły nawet na szyję i Dean uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Pochylił się i szepnął Castielowi do ucha, czując, jak po tych słowach mężczyzna zadygotał z pragnienia.  
\- Pięknie tak wyglądasz… Chcę ci kiedyś dojść na twarz…  
Potem sięgnął jedną dłonią w dół, by objąć nią fiuta Casa, uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz do mężczyzny, po czym zsunął się w dół i objął ustami główkę, liżąc i ssąc, aż to Cas był tym, który jęczał niekontrolowanie.  
Podczas gdy usta i język Deana wokół jego fiuta wysyłały płomienie rozkoszy po kręgosłupie aż do mózgu, rozpuszczając go i sprawiając, że ciężko było myśleć o czymkolwiek, Cas jakoś dał radę skupić się na jednej rzeczy, gdy rozpadał się na kawałki pod swoim uczniem.  
Dean powiedział „kiedyś”.  
Tak, jak we „wkrótce”, tak, jak w „to nie jest ostatni raz, kiedy to robimy”… tak, jak w „chcę więcej tego, więcej ciebie”. Cas wyrzucił z garda jakis zdławiony dźwięk, gdy wszelkie podteksty tego stwierdzenia dotarły do niego, gdy idea bycia z Deanem czymś więcej, niż byli teraz, stała się więcej niż błyskiem nadziei ukrytym głęboko w umyśle Castiela.  
\- Dean… zaraz… zaraz dojdę… - jęknął miękko i całe jego ciało wyprężyło się w stronę chłopaka; mięśnie zesztywniały i zadrżały, gdy osiągnął szczyt.  
Cas powoli wracał do rzeczywistości dysząc i gapiąc się na sufit. Zatrząsł się; pot na ciele go ziębił, gdy nie skupiał się już na rozkoszy krążącej mu w ciele. Zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Miałeś rację… to jest dużo… dużo lepsze otoczenie.

Dean zachichotał lekko z powoli mięknącym penisem w ustach, przełykając wszystko, co oferował mu Cas, po czym odsunął się z mokrym POP. Oblizał usta i przesunął się w górę, gdzie Cas leżał kompletnie wykończony, z jednym ramieniem pod głową, a drugim spoczywającym luźno przy ciele. Dean opadł przy nim, wciąż ciężko oddychając, i przysunął się bliżej, przez chwilę nie przejmując się absolutnie, czy to się liczyło jako tulenie, czy nie. Na ślepo sięgnął po cienki koc, naciągnął go na ich nagie ciała i położył dłoń na poruszającej się stałym rytmem piersi Casa.  
\- Mówiłem… moje łóżko jest niesamowite…- zamknął oczy i przez chwilę wszystko było idealne. Czuł się cudownie wyczerpany i nadzwyczajnie… szczęśliwy… Spojrzał na zrelaksowaną twarz Casa podpierając się na łokciu, i wyszczerzył się lekko. - Teraz, psorze – obiecywałeś mi pizzę…

Cas uśmiechnął się i zachichotał, przeczesując dłonią najpierw spocone włosy Deana, a potem muskając kciukiem policzek. Przez chwilę gapił się w zielone oczy chłopaka tak bardzo pragnąc go pocałować, poczuć ciepło jego warg na swoich; pragnął tego tak bardzo, że aż bolało go w piersi. Przełknął z trudem i oblizał się, po czym ponownie położył się na plecach, patrząc na sufit.   
\- Taa… weź moją komórkę… jest w mojej torbie. Zadzwonię do lokalu w pobliżu… - przeciągnął się lekko i zamruczał z zadowoleniem. – Lubię pizzę hawajską, więc, jeśli ananas ci nie podchodzi, zamawiamy dwie.

Dean skrzywił się po tych ostatnich słowach, wymamrotał „uch, paskudne” i podniósł się na nogi. Wciąż mu drżały, a tyłek go trochę bolał, ale jakoś doszedł do drzwi, przestąpił przez ubrania, które zrzucili niczym skórę węża, i wyszedł na korytarz. Przez chwilę grzebał w torbie Casa, aż wreszcie znalazł telefon. Kiedy już się podnosił z podłogi, jego oczy padły na szkicownik wystający z oddzielnej przegródki. Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie, wyciągnął książkę i położył ją na małym stoliku przy drzwiach. Otwarł ją i przerzucił do najnowszej strony. Dech uwiązł mu w gardle na widok własnego wizerunku, z nagim torsem i uśmiechem na twarzy, zamkniętymi oczami, śpiącego i całkowicie spokojnego. Dean przez kilka sekund gapił się na rysunek, po czym jego oczy pobiegły w dół, do małej notki pozostawionej przez Casa.  
”Chcę zobaczyć, jak wyglądasz, kiedy się budzisz” – widniało napisane pięknym, nieco pochyłym pismem i Dean przygryzł wargę, gdy miękki dźwięk wyrwał mu się z gardła.  
Zamknął książkę, wsunął ją do torby Casa i wreszcie wrócił do sypialni. Cas już siedział oparty o zagłówek, poniżej piersi wciąż okryty kocem i najwyraźniej rozglądał się po pokoju Deana.  
\- Widzisz coś, co ci się podoba? – spytał chłopak, ale co miało zabrzmieć zadziornie i zaczepnie, zabrzmiało słabo, czule i uczuciowo.  
Dean przez chwilę stał w drzwiach po prostu patrząc na mężczyznę w swoim łóżku i zastanawiał się, kiedy zaszedł tak daleko, kiedy stał się taką babą. Kiedy wrócił do łóżka, Cas objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął go. Dean wręczył mu telefon nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

Cas zachichotał i przyciągnął Deana bliżej.  
\- Ciebie – wymamrotał z ustami przy jego czole, po czym wziął telefon i szybko wybrał numer pobliskiej pizzerii, EXTREME PIZZA. Zamówił hawajską, potem zerknął na Deana, wyszczerzył się i zamówił drugą, Meat Lovers, po czym przytrzymał telefon, by Dean mógł podać adres. Facet podał im cenę i powiedział „jakieś 30-45 minut”, po czym rozłączył się. Cas wyłączył telefon i sięgnął przez Deana, by położyć go na komódce. Następnie całą uwagę ponownie skierował na chłopaka w swych ramionach.  
Wodził dłonią w górę i w dół pleców Deana, podziwiając gładką, piegowatą skórę; sposób, w jaki jego mięśnie i kości się poruszały, gdy Dean leniwie ułożył się na ciele Castiela i złożył mu głowę na piersi. Cas zamruczał miękko i ujął lewą dłoń Deana swoją prawą, splatając ich palce, po czym musnął ustami knykcie chłopaka. Zachichotał słysząc śmiech Deana, i tym razem delikatnie przesunął zębami po palcach, w odpowiedzi słysząc cichy jęk i czując drżenie jego ciała. Cas uśmiechnął się do siebie i położył ich dłonie z powrotem na łóżku, opuszczając głowę na czubek głowy Deana, zadowolony z tej cichej chwili.  
Minęło już zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu, od kiedy czuł się choćby w przybliżeniu tak podniecony z czyjegoś powodu. Ekscytacja z początku jego związku z Meg nie trwała długo – zanim minął pierwszy miesiąc, już tkwili w schemacie poczucia winy i nadmiernej kontroli z jej strony, a poddawania się i ustępowania z jego.  
To jest coś innego, pomyślał Cas i przełknął emocję, która wciąż zmuszała go, by ją nazwać. To jest coś całkiem innego, coś, co trzeba badać i odsłaniać w miarę upływu czasu, nie spieszyć się, przynajmniej bardziej, niż już się pospieszyli. Uśmiechnął się pod wpływem tej myśli i pocałował Deana w głowę, mrucząc cicho.  
\- Opowiedz mi coś… cokolwiek… coś prawdziwego o sobie albo swoim życiu…

Dean do tej pory już odzyskał oddech; przymknął powieki pod wpływem delikatnych pieszczot i powoli unoszącej się piersi drugiego mężczyzny. Kiedy Cas odezwał się znowu, Dean nie otwarł oczu, ale z zamyśleniem przygryzł wargę.  
\- Cokolwiek? – spytał i westchnął cicho, jakby jego myśli zabłąkały się do jakiegoś dalekiego miejsca, w którym jego życiem rządziły poczucie winy i frustracja.  
Cas kiwnął głową, szepnął „Cokolwiek” przy głowie Deana i chłopak wyrzucił zmartwienia z głowy. W końcu to Cas… niczego nie musiał ukrywać, prawda? Więc Dean zaczął mówić. O swoich rodzicach, jak mało pamiętał po tych wszystkich latach i jak bardzo, niezależnie od wszystkiego, za nimi tęsknił. Opowiedział Casowi o Samie, o tym, jaki był utalentowany, jaki mądry i jak Deanowi zależało, by miał w życiu wszystko. Cas nigdy nie zapytał o to na głos, ale Dean wiedział, że oczywistym pytaniem było to, jak on i Sam mogli sobie pozwolić na mieszkanie oraz pokryć wszelkie wydatki związane ze szkołą i codziennym życiem. Zatem Dean opowiedział mu spadku po matce, o tym, że rodzina Mary Campbell była niewiarygodnie bogata i oszczędna, i jak Mary zaoszczędziła większość rodzinnej fortuny dla swoich dzieci.  
\- Sammy pójdzie do college`u, jak tylko skończy tę szkołę – powiedział Dean i uśmiechnął się myśląc o tym. – Po prostu… po prostu wiem, że mu się powiedzie… wiesz… żona, dzieci, dom na przedmieściach… może nawet pies… on po prostu kocha psy…

\- Ja osobiście wolę koty… moi rodzice nigdy nie chcieli, bym miał jakieś zwierzę, a do tego Meg jest uczulona.  
Skrzywił się zdając sobie sprawę, że wspomniał swoją eks, a potem dotarło do niego, że nie powiedział Deanowi o zerwaniu, że co prawda nadal mieszkali razem, ale Cas całkowicie należał teraz do Deana. Przerwał, niezbyt pewien, czy powinien o tym mówić, po czym postanowił nie wspominać, kiedy Dean nie odpowiedział nic i milczał dalej. Cas opowiadał więc o własnym życiu, porównując w trakcie ich życia.  
Nie tęsknił za swoimi rodzicami, nawet jeśli w większość niedziel widywał ich na rodzinnym obiedzie, który był „bardziej jak wypominanie mu braku ożenku i dzieci”. Jak każda Wielkanoc i Święto Dziękczynienia, nawet Boże Narodzenie były dla nich tylko kolejną okazją, by próbować zawrócić Gabriela z jego „grzesznych ścieżek” z powrotem do „Bożego światła”. Westchnął i pokręcił głową.  
\- Przecież z Gabrielem nie dzieje się nic złego… i nigdy nie działo. W tej chwili nie jest szczęśliwy, ale nie ma to nic wspólnego z faktem, że jest gejem. Chce po prostu stabilnego związku i jakoś nie może znaleźć kogoś, kto by go wystarczająco lubił - Cas z roztargnieniem przeczesał Deanowi włosy i pomyślał o swoim bracie, o tym, jak samotny wydawał się być Gabriel, gdy się ostatnio widzieli. - … Przynajmniej kocha chociaż swoją pracę… jest scenarzystą, pisze dla wielu seriali komediowych, takich jak „30 Rock”, „South Park” i „Saturday Night Live”. Oczywiście wszystko jest dostępne w sieci, ale wystarczająco się opłaca. Tak naprawdę mieszka niezbyt daleko od szkoły… - Cas urwał znowu, zdając sobie sprawę, że mówił nieskładnie, i spojrzał na Deana. Było mu tak łatwo mówić wiedząc, że Dean słuchał go i nie osądzał, tylko dowiadywał się o nim czegoś więcej, i że słuchał wszystkiego, co Cas miał do powiedzenia, nie przerywając i nie mówiąc, że powiedział coś złego z tego czy innego powodu. Tego też już od bardzo dawna nie zaznał. Dean otwierał przed Casem nowe światy po prostu będąc tutaj, będąc sobą. - Znowu coś paplam… co?

Dean pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się do niego współczująco.  
\- Przestań tak mówić – wymamrotał, muskając ustami skórę piersi Casa i łagodnie całując obojczyk. Spojrzał w górę na drugiego mężczyznę lśniącymi, zielonymi oczami. – W porządku, wiesz… możesz mi powiedzieć… wszystko, co chcesz…  
Odchrząknął i przesunął jedną z dłoni w górę po torsie Castiela. Dean odsunął się i położył Casowi głowę na ramieniu, sięgając dłonią do policzka i kciukiem lekko gładząc miękką skórę. Przez długą chwilę patrzyli na siebie i Dean czuł, jak serce waliło mu o żebra, czuł, jak krew szybciej krążyła mu w żyłach na widok Casa spoglądającego na niego z taką czułością, że to niemal bolało. Poczuł, że Cas się poruszył, zsunął w dół tak, że ich twarze znalazły się tylko cale od siebie, i Dean wyczuł jego oddech na swoich ustach.  
Dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi sprawił, że od siebie odskoczyli. Dean usiadł prosto, a Cas wygramolił się z łóżka, znalazł spodnie i koszulę, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, by odebrać pizzę od dostawcy. Dean oddychał ciężko, serce ściskało mu się w piersi i waliło tak, jakby lada chwila miało wyskoczyć mu z ciała. Zaledwie sekundy temu był pewien, że Cas chciał go pocałować… Przełknął zmieszanie, podniecenie i strach, gdy Cas wrócił do sypialni z dwoma dużymi pudłami w ręce. Dean wstał z łóżka, szybko wciągnął szorty i zaprowadził Casa do salonu. Odebrał mu pudła z rąk i ustawił je na małym stoliku. Opadł na kanapę, sięgnął po pilota i włączył telewizję; na ekranie migał jakiś mecz baseballa.

\- O, Giganci… nieźle - Cas spojrzał na Deana z uśmiechem i choć była to tylko powtórka, był szczęśliwy, mogąc ją oglądać. Wziął kilka kawałków swojej hawajskiej i zaczął wcinać, jęcząc cichutko i przymykając oczy. - Może to źle z mojej strony, ale jeśli niebo istnieje… nie chcę tam iść, chyba, że mają tam pizzę - Cas siedział z rozsuniętymi nogami, balansując na jednej talerzem, i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał nic do picia. - Uch… to strzał w ciemno, ale czy masz tu jakieś piwo? - uniósł brwi w stronę nieletniego chłopaka, zastanawiając się, czy, skoro Dean złamał zasadę o niespaniu z nauczycielem, mógłby nagiąć jeszcze jakąś.

\- Ha - Dean przewrócił oczami, wepchnął sobie kawałek pizzy do ust i wstał. Ruszył do kuchni, wyciągnął z lodówki dwie butelki, dla Casa i dla siebie, po czym wrócił do salonu i wręczył jedną drugiemu mężczyźnie. - Ani… słowa – powiedział mrugając do niego i z powrotem usiadł na kanapie.  
Pierwszy skończył swoją pizzę, bo zawsze był okropnie głodny po seksie, i skoro tylko talerz wrócił na stół, Dean wyciągnął się na kanapie z głową na kolanach Casa, zaledwie cale od jego własnego talerza. Nie patrzył na Casa, skupił wzrok na telewizorze, ale czuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny i uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem.

Cas wykonał gest, jakby zapinał usta na zamek, po czym uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Deana i breloczkiem przy swoich kluczach otwarł butelki. Rzucił klucze z powrotem do torby i zauważył, że szkicownik wrócił do torby, ale w innym miejscu. Cas zarumienił się lekko i zerknął na Deana, ale w zachowaniu chłopaka nie widać było żadnej różnicy.  
Castiel wziął łyk piwa i zamruczał z zadowoleniem, po czym odłożył je na stolik. Jeden z graczy w telewizji właśnie coś rozgrywał – był to pierwszy home run w trakcie meczu i Cas klasnął w dłonie, pochylając się w przód, obserwując mecz z natężeniem. Mrugnął i zarumienił się, spoglądając na Deana i uśmiechając się nieznacznie.  
\- Baseball to jedyny sport, jaki lubię… poza wspinaczką skałkową. Grałem w niego w szkole średniej – odchylił się ponownie i lekko zmarszczył. – Ty wolisz koszykówkę, prawda? Będę kiedyś musiał przyjść na mecz. – Cas uśmiechnął się i wziął piwo, unosząc brew. – Jeśli mi na to pozwolisz…

Dean odwrócił wzrok od telewizora, zerknął do tyłu na Casa i uśmiechnął się zadziornie.   
\- Cóż, jeśli będziesz w stanie wytrzymać obserwując, jak się męczę i pocę, nie dotykając mnie… jasne!  
Zrobił łyka ze swojej butelki i odstawił ją na stolik przed kanapą, po czym usiadł prosto i zabrał również butelkę Casa. Sięgnął po pilota i wyciszył telewizor, po czym stanął okrakiem nad ciałem Castiela, nie siadając mu jeszcze na kolanach. Zachichotał cicho i pochylił się, by musnąć ustami ucho Casa. - Psorze, mam ochotę na następną rundę… - szepnął cicho i uwodzicielsko przy gorącej skórze.  
Cas złapał go za tyłek i ściągnął w dół, otarł się o niego kilka razy i przekręcił tak, że Dean wyciągnął pod nim. Zrobili to jeszcze raz, tym razem powoli i rozważnie, choć wcale nie mniej namiętnie, i kiedy Cas opadł na chłopaka, dość długo tak leżeli, zanim którykolwiek był w stanie się ruszyć. Dean szarpnął nauczyciela i pociągnął do sypialni, gdzie opadł na łóżko, ciągnąc Casa za sobą. Był potwornie wyczerpany, ale całe ciało przyjemnie mu wibrowało, gdy Cas objął go ramionami i nogami, kołysząc go do snu. Przytulił się bardziej, zamknął oczy, rozchylił lekko usta i zanim wszystko odpłynęło, z ust wydobył mu się cichy szept „Cas”.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel też zasnął, ale nie na długo. Godzinę po tym, jak razem z Deanem padł na łóżko, obudził się i poczuł przerażenie nie mogąc rozpoznać, gdzie był. Uczucie ustąpiło w chwili, gdy zauważył, kim była osoba leżąca mu na piersi, bo Dean mamrotał coś przy jego żebrach. Cas czuł, że serce mu waliło, że pierś zaciskała się wokół tak, jakby to serce miał nagle zbyt wielkie, by mogło się zmieścić w środku, jakby chciało wybuchnąć z nadmiaru szalejących w nim emocji. Cas zamknął oczy i przesunął dłonią po plecach chłopaka, patrząc, jak światło przesączało się przez otwarte teraz okna i padało na twarz Deana. Cudownie tak wyglądał, gdy światło księżyca uwydatniało rysy jego twarzy i podkreślało jego pełne, łukowato wygięte usta, wciąż nabrzmiałe od tego, jak Dean wcześniej używał ich na ciele Castiela. Cas poczuł, że nie mógł oddychać, i powoli wysunął się z uścisku Deana, zatrzymując się na chwilę, gdy chłopak zmarszczył się przez sen.  
Poszedł do salonu i wziął szkicownik oraz ołówek, po czym wrócił, by usiąść przy łóżku i szkicować Deana. Pół godziny, szesnaście szybkich szkiców i jeden duży później Cas wrócił do łóżka, zostawiając szkicownik z ołówkiem w środku na parapecie. Przysunął się ponownie do chłopaka, przygryzając wargę, gdy Dean zamruczał i przekręcił się, przyciągając Casa bliżej.  
Cas uśmiechnął się do siebie i objął Deana ramionami, całując go w czoło, nos i policzki. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz, gdy Dean też to zrobił i wystękał „idź spać, psorze”…

Dean zazwyczaj wstawał późno. Zatem, gdy otwarł oczy w sobotni poranek i spojrzał na zegar po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, było już po 11. Przetarł oczy, przeciągnął się i głośno ziewnął. Jeszcze kilka minut kulał się po łóżku, po czym coś mu się przypomniało i gwałtownie usiadł. Spojrzał na puste łóżko i serce zaczęło mu walić na wspomnienie poprzedniego dnia, nocy, niesamowitego seksu i wspólnych pieszczot. Ale Casa nie było. Drzwi jego sypialni stały otworem, więc Dean szybko zerwał się na nogi i pospieszył do korytarza, a potem do salonu. Tam też było pusto i Dean jęknął sfrustrowany. Wtedy usłyszał delikatne klikanie z kuchni. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach patrząc na smukłą postać przy kuchence, mieszającą coś na patelni i cicho pogwizdującą.  
\- Nigdy nie widziałem, by ktoś tu coś gotował – powiedział Dean z niedowierzaniem w głosie, ale rozbawiony zarazem, a kiedy Cas odwrówcił się do niego, Dean zarumienił się lekko. Drugi mężczyzna wyglądał na odprężonego i uśmiechał się do niego promiennie.  
Dean podszedł do niego, objął go rękami w talii i pocałował w policzek, jednocześnie patrząc mu przez ramię.   
\- Mmm, jajecznica – stwierdził, całując go w szyję i mrucząc z zadowoleniem w ciepłą skórę. – Jak ci się spało?

Cas zachichotał i przez chwilę opierał się głową o Deana, po czym wrócił do mieszania jajek.  
\- Wystarczająco dobrze - nie wspomniał, że nie był przyzwyczajony do tulenia się, bo Meg zawsze chciała spać w określonej pozycji i nienawidziła, gdy było jej w nocy za ciepło. Cas nie powiedział Deanowi, że była to jego najlepiej przespana noc od miesięcy, skoro tylko wpełzł pod kołdrę po skończeniu szkiców. Odchrząknął. - Ja, um, nigdy nie śpię do późna, więc poszedłem zrobić niewielkie zakupy… - Dean uniósł brew i odwrócił się, by obejrzeć kuchnię, która wyglądała czyściej, niż przedtem, ale nie nieskazitelnie. Otwarł lodówkę i Cas zarumienił się słysząc głośne sapnięcie, gdy Dean ujrzał ją praktycznie wypełnioną świeżymi produktami. - Nie umiem ugotować DUŻO, ale stwierdziłem, że jeśli tu jestem, mogę ci równie dobrze ugotować coś, co nie pochodzi z paczki czy puszki… - wzruszył ramionami i wyłączył kuchenkę, wykładając jajecznicę z papryką, grzybami, czosnkiem i kawałkami kiełbasek na talerz, na którym już leżały tosty. - … a jeśli miałbym kiedykolwiek wrócić – Cas odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Deana po tym, gdy już odłożył wszystko na ladę, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i oparł się o blat – byłoby miło wiedzieć, że masz przynajmniej musztardę.

Deanowi prawie na minutę odjęło mowę, po czym powoli pokręcił głową. Zamknął lodówkę i ponownie popatrzył na Casa.  
\- Jeśli miałbyś wrócić, co? – powiedział wreszcie opierając się o ladę i tak się ustawiając, by Cas miał dobry widok na jego tyłek. – Cóż, panie Novak, jeśli pańskie gotowanie jest tak dobre jak seks, to właśnie zasłużył pan na bilet sezonowy.  
Zachichotał i poszedł do szafki, by wziąć z niej talerze i sztućce, po czym ustawił je na czystym teraz stole i usiadł, podczas gdy Cas ustawiał talerz z jajecznicą i tostami. Na stole stał już dżem i masło orzechowe, ale Dean zaczekał, aż Cas nałoży sobie połowę jajek na talerz, zanim zaczął pożerać swoje. Było to najlepsze śniadanie, jakie ostatnio jadł – za wyjątkiem wczorajszego – i nie ukrywał swego zadowolenia dziełem Casa, unosząc kciuki w górę.  
\- Scesydowanie pilet sesonofy – wymamrotał.

Cas zamrugał, przez chwilę próbując zrozumieć Deana, z nieco zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy i przekrzywiając głowę. W następnej sekundzie załapał i wybuchnął śmiechem, głośno i szczęśliwie, mrużąc oczy i kręcąc głową. Odchylił się na krześle.  
\- Ha… cóż, dzięki… za pilet sesonofy.  
Cas spojrzał na Deana uśmiechając się powoli, po czym wrócił do swego talerza. Jadł powoli, delektując się każdym smakiem. Było już prawie południe, gdy wstał i zaniósł talerz do zlewu, opłukał i odstawił na bok. Odwrócił się, oblizał usta i pochylił się, by delikatnie pocałować Deana w szyję.  
\- Prysznic…? - Castiel podniósł się i przeciągnął, kiwając głową w stronę korytarza.

Dean wepchnął sobie resztę tosta do ust, pokiwał głową i wstał. Poprowadził ich do łazienki, czując na sobie spojrzenie Casa. Zrzucił swoje szorty, gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku, za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Wszedł do przestronnej kabiny i wyciągnął rękę, by wciągnąć Casa do środka, gdy ten skończył się rozbierać. Dean nigdy nie był wielkim fanem wspólnych pryszniców, ale też nigdy nie miał okazji tego spróbować, jako że większość jego jednorazowych partnerów zazwyczaj nie zostawała nawet na noc. Ale, podobnie jak z wieloma innymi rzeczami, z Casem było inaczej. Dean pozwolił mu się przycisnąć do jasnoniebieskich płytek, pozwolił mu całować się w szyję i szczękę i jęknął aprobująco, gdy Cas sięgnął po żel, wycisnął odpowiednią ilość na dłonie i zaczął go rozprowadzać po całym jego ciele. Dean przygryzł wargę, kiedy Cas zdecydowanie ominął to jedno miejsce, w którym Dean najbardziej pragnnął jego dotyku, i mocno przytrzymał mu nadgarstki spoglądając na niego uległym wzrokiem.  
\- Myślę, że coś ominąłeś – szepnął Casowi przy skroni, zlizując mu ze skóry mieszaninę potu i wody.

 

Cas uśmiechnął się i zerknął na Deana przez ociekające wodą rzęsy.  
\- Ominąłem? – popchnął chłopaka na ścianę prysznica, a zimne płytki sprawiły, że Dean zadygotał i jęknął cicho. – Trzeba to będzie poprawić…  
Cas powoli zaczął ssać mu szyję, jedną ręką zaledwie przeczesując Deanowi włosy. Drugą przesunął w dół mokrego, śliskiego torsu, przebiegł nią przez niewielką kępkę loków i objął na pół twardego fiuta, chichocząc, gdy Dean wyprężył się w stronę dotyku. Castiel powoli poruszał dłonią, jeszcze mocniej znacząc szyję Deana długimi, ssącymi pocałunkami i gryząc delikatnie tu i tam; zaledwie naciskając zębami ciało tak, aby dawać przyjemność, a nie ból. Ocierał się biodrami o udo Deana, twardniejąc gwałtownie, gdy obciągał chłopakowi. Było leniwie i słodko, ciepła woda sprawiała, że wszystko było naturalnie śliskie, a dotyk skóry na skórze w obu wywoływał dreszcze.  
\- Dean, jesteś taki piękny… - szepnął mu Cas w ucho.

Dean uśmiechał się lekko, gdy Cas go dotykał, co jakiś czas zwiększając nacisk i wyrywając z chłopaka dźwięki aprobaty. Był niesamowicie podniecony, dotykany w ten sposób pod strumieniem ciepłej wody, a w głowie mu szumiało od tej leniwej, porannej „robótki ręcznej”. Głowa mu opadła i oparł się czołem o ramię Castiela, gdy starszy mężczyzna wciąż go zaspokajał, teraz jednak ocierając się o niego częściej i z większą determinacją. Słowa Casa niczym miód padały na skórę Deana, sprawiając, że łaskotała go z podniecenia, satysfakcji i czegoś jeszcze, od czego ściskało go w piersi, uczucia, które nie miało związku z seksem. Przygryzł wargę, by zdusić głośny jęk na samą myśl o tym i wyprężył się ponownie w dotyk Casa. Wszystko potrwało jeszcze tylko kilka minut, dłoń Casa poruszała się teraz szybciej i mocniej zaciskała. Wtedy Dean doszedł, po czym obsunął się po ścianie. Ciało miał bezwładne, a na mokrej twarzy widniał mu wyraz czystego zadowolenia.  
\- Jezu – wysapał, chichocząc do siebie, gdy Cas dołączył do niego na podłodze, a jego ręce delikatnie spoczęły na szyi i piersi Deana – mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić…

Cas potrzebował całej swojej siły, by Deana nie pocałować, a w jego oczach wyraźnie widać było przebłysk bólu, nawet w Deanowym rozkosznym stanie. Castiel milcząco kiwnął głową i po prostu pochylił się, zamykając oczy, gdy ich czoła się dotknęły.  
\- Ja też – szepnął Cas głosem ciężkim z podniecenia i ledwo powstrzymywanej emocji. Im więcej czasu spędzał z Deanem, tym ciężej mu było myśleć, że chodzi tylko o seks, bo nie chodziło… już nie. Cas nie mógł się doczekać, by zobaczyć uśmiech Deana, usłyszeć jego śmiech nawet bardziej, niż nie mógł się doczekać, by zatonąć w ciele nastolatka i doprowadzić ich obu do orgazmu.  
Cas odsunął się odchrząkując i powoli wstał; złapał mydło i umył się sam. Musiał się uspokoić, inaczej powiedziałby coś, czego potem by pożałował, ponieważ wiedział, że w chwili, gdy te słowa by padły, Dean by ześwirował; do diabła, Cas sam świrował wewnętrznie, a to on cały czas o nich myślał śpiewając niemal za każdym razem, gdy Dean spoglądał na niego tymi zielonymi oczami, za każdym razem, gdy spod maski widział kolejny kawałek prawdziwej osobowości chłopaka.

Oczywiście Dean zauważył wyraz twarzy Castiela, ale odwrócił wzrok i powoli podniósł się na nogi, gdy drugi mężczyzna wciąż się mył. W końcu wypieranie było zawsze jednym z jego talentów…  
Wyszli spod prysznica tylko po to, by z powrotem wkulnąć się do łóżka Deana i powtórzyć to, co robili poprzedniej nocy. Dopiero, gdy obok łóżka leżały cztery zużyte gumki, nastolatek padł Castielowi w ramiona i niemal natychmiast zasnął.  
Tym razem Castiel był na miejscu, gdy Dean otwarł oczy. Spał lub przynajmniej drzemał; oczy miał zamknięte, a usta lekko rozchylone i Dean mógł się tylko uśmiechać i rumienić widząc, jak blisko siebie znajdowały się ich twarze. Czuł oddech Castiela na swojej, czuł zapach swojego żelu na skórze starszego mężczyzny i zadygotał na samą myśl o tym. Wyciągnął rękę i najdelikatniej, jak potrafił, musnął palcami usta mężczyzny, w końcu zatrzymując kciuk w kąciku. Dean westchnął cicho i ostrożnie wyplątał się z ramion Castiela, po czym przekradł się do parapetu, na którym leżał szkicownik. Opierając się o ścianę Dean przerzucił strony do najnowszych rysunków i musiał powstrzymać chichot na widok niezliczonych szkiców własnej osoby.  
\- Lubisz patrzeć na śpiących ludzi, co? – wymamrotał do siebie, pokręcił głową i wrócił do łóżka. Kiedy wszedł do niego z powrotem, otoczył się ramionami Casa, przytulił do jego ciepłego ciała i zamknął oczy, ponownie odpływając w sen.

Obaj obudzili się późnym popołudniem i Cas zaczął uczyć Deana, jak zrobić zapiekankę makaronową, która naprawdę była dość zdrowa i z pewnością miała więcej wartości odżywczej, niż wszystkie gotowe dania, które chłopak jadał. Śmiali się przygotowując jedzenie, gadając o rozmaitych nazwach serów i o tym, jakie wszystkie były głupie, jak naprawdę działał piekarnik, o różnicy między piekarnikiem tradycyjnym a konwekcyjnym i dlaczego te drugie były o wiele lepsze w większości przypadków. Dean opowiadał o swej miłości do samochodów, a Castiel naprawdę słuchał i zadawał pytania, chcąc wiedzieć jak najwięcej o tym, co lubił Dean. Usiedli na kanapie i zaczęli oglądać stary, czarno-biały film, DWUNASTU GNIEWNYCH LUDZI, coś, obok czego wcześniej Dean by przeszedł krzywiąc się, ale Castiel powiedział, że to dobry film i że powinni go obejrzeć.   
Dean siedział na krawędzi kanapy wręcz wrzeszcząc na postacie w telewizji, a Castiel zasłaniał dłonią uśmieszek, ciesząc się, że nastolatka tak wciągnęło.  
Tak się zatracili w filmie i w sobie nawzajem, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając z ożywieniem w trakcie reklam, że nie usłyszeli, jak otwarły się drzwi, nie zobaczyli wysokiej postaci stojącej w drzwiach. Castiel zauważył go pierwszy i gapił się przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się.  
\- Um, cześć!... Zgaduję, że jesteś Sammy?

Sam stał tam przez chwilę, wodząc oczami od brata do obcego mężczyzny, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że facet się do niego odezwał.  
\- Sam. Ale tak, cześć – powiedział upuszczając torbę na podłogę, wchodząc do kuchni i podając sobie lemoniadę, po czym wrócił do salonu. Wyszczerzył się wyciągając dłoń do mężczyzny. - A ty musisz być tym nauczycielem, nad którym Dean rozpływa się już od kilku tygodni.  
Kapeć rzucony przez Deana o włos minął jego głowę, ale Sam zrobił unik i śmiejąc się „miłej zabawy, chłopaki” umknął do siebie. Wyszło na to, że wcześniejszy powrót do domu nie był taki zły, jak mu się wydawało.

Dean prychał. Tak naprawdę to był wściekły. Cały stanąłł w pąsach gramoląc się na nogi, aby podnieść kapeć, po czym poszedł do kuchni po piwo. Wiedział, że to nie w porządku wobec Casa, ale nie potrafił ponownie usiąść obok niego i wznowić oglądania kurewskiego – chociaż całkiem niezłego – filmu. Był wdzięczny, że Cas przez chwilę zostawił go w spokoju, pozwalając mu upuścić trochę pary w samotności, zanim wrócił do salonu i opadł ponownie obok niego.  
\- Nie mam nawet pojęcia, co on tu już robi – kwęknął sięgając po frytki i wpychając sobie garść do ust.

Castiel nie potrafił powstrzymać cichego śmiechu.  
\- Cóż… może do nas dołączyć na obiad… za kilka minut powinien być gotowy – przerwał i przesunął się tak, aby móc patrzeć Deanowi prosto w twarz, marszcząc się powoli. – Chyba, że nie chcesz, abym go spotkał? Czy to dlatego jesteś zdenerwowany?  
Cas nie miał pojęcia, co było nie tak. Wyobrażał sobie, że w końcu pozna Sama… jeśli Dean mu na to pozwoli. Może Dean wkurzał się, że nie odbyło się to na jego warunkach, albo po prostu nie był jeszcze gotowy, aby Sam spotkał Casa i na odwrót, ale to się i tak stało.  
Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął szyi Deana, kładąc mu kojąco dłoń na karku i kciukiem delikatnie głaszcząc opaloną skórę.

Dean wzdrygnął się pod dotykiem i przez chwilę chciał się odsunąć, z dala od Casa i jego pełnych zrozumienia słów. Potrzebował całej siły woli, aby tego nie zrobić, i kiedy odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na niego ponownie, twarz miał podobnie zmarszczoną, jak Cas.  
\- Nie, to… to nie to, okej? – stęknął sfrustrowany i uniósł rękę, by objąć Castiela za szyję. – To nic takiego… zapomnij o tym, dobra? Sprawdź lepiej zapiekankę, a ja pójdę mu powiedzieć, aby założył jakieś porządne ciuchy.  
Pochylił się, by pocałować Casa w czoło, po czym korytarzem udał się do pokoju Sama. Wślizgnął się do środka, zamknął za sobą drzwi i spojrzał ostro na Sama, który szczerzył się jak Kot z Cheshire.  
\- Co to do diabła było, mądralo? – warknął Dean, ale Sam tylko wzruszył ramionami zdejmując swoją kurtkę, wciąż uśmiechając się w ten wkurwiający sposób. – Okej, słuchaj… możesz zjeść z nami – i zaufaj mi, Cas jest niesamowitym kucharzem – pod JEDNYM warunkiem: żadnych więcej podobnych odzywek czy czegoś w tym stylu, słyszysz mnie?!  
Kiedy Dean wrócił do kuchni holując Sama, obaj wyglądali wystarczająco niewinnie i usiedli, gdy Cas im kazał. Dean westchnął cicho, mocno trzymając widelec, ale nogi nie mogły mu ustać spokojnie. To miał być niezręczny obiad.

Cas podał im istne góry zapiekanki; ser rozpuścił się, by utrzymać wszystko razem. Był tam parmezan, mozzarella, feta i cheddar, sklejające ze sobą makaron, pomidory, siekane oliwki i mielone mięso indyka. Ustawił garnek na środku stołu i wziął sobie piwo. Gdy przechodził obok niego, położył Deanowi uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu. Usiadł na swoim miejscu i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
\- Więc, Sam – Cas położył nacisk na imię, aby dać znać chłopcu, że więcej nie nazwie go „Sammy” – ile masz lat? Nie sądzę, by Dean mi o tym kiedykolwiek wspomniał… - sączył piwo obserwując emocje malujące się na twarzy Deana; nastolatek był w oczywisty sposób zestresowany. Może powinien się zbierać… Cas wyciągnął telefon, włączył go i wysłał szybką wiadomość Gabrielowi pytając go, co porabia i czy jest zajęty wieczorem.  
W najgorszym razie Cas złapie BART do domu, gdy tylko obiad się skończy. W najlepszym Gabriel go odbierze i wtedy będzie mógł spędzić z bratem więcej czasu.

Dean zmarszczył się, gdy Cas po prostu zaczął rozmowę z jego bratem, jakby się nic nie stało. Sam odpowiadał mu chętnie, że ma 14 lat, chodzi do szkoły średniej i że uwielbia psy, lody i inne takie. Dean sprawdził zegar nad drzwiami nerwowo dziabiąc po talerzu. Wszystko potoczyło się tak całkowicie i kompletnie źle, że Dean chciał krzyczeć i rzucać talerzami o ścianę, stłuc piwo czy coś równie brutalnego. Nie była to wina Sama, nie naprawdę, i oczywiście nie była to również wina Casa. Więc, jak zwykle, Dean czuł się winny, że nie umiał radzić sobie lepiej z tą sytuacją, że stracił nad nią panowanie. Siedział cicho, gdy jedli, a na pytania od Sama i Casa odpowiadał monosylabami. Niemal poczuł ulgę, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, i wręcz zeskoczył z krzesła, by otworzyć. Gabriel zachichotał widząc Deana i – klepnąwszy go w ramię – odsunął go sobie z drogi, wchodząc samemu do mieszkania.  
\- Ładne miejsce – zaćwierkał przechodząc do kuchni, gdzie Cas opłukiwał używane przez nich talerze i szklanki.  
Dean skrzywił się stając w drzwiach i przebiegł spojrzeniem od Casa do Gabe`a i z powrotem.   
\- Co on tu robi? – szepnął bezgłośnie do Casa z wyrazem zmieszania na twarzy, gdy Gabriel odwrócił się do niego plecami.

Cas zarumienił się.  
\- Widziałem, że czujesz się niezręcznie – wymamrotał cicho do Deana – więc zarządziłem pospieszny odwrót… Gabriel podwiezie mnie do domu.  
Odwrócił się akurat na czas, by zobaczyć, jak Gabriel wyszczerzył się w stronę kuchni i celowo udał się tam na spacer. Castiel zbladł zdając sobie natychmiast sprawę, co Gabriel zobaczył i jakie to mogło być niebezpieczne.   
\- Cholera.  
Szybko poszedł do kuchni, akurat na czas, by ujrzeć, jak Gabriel pochylił się nad Samem z jedną ręką na stole, a drugą na oparciu krzesła, w efekcie przytrzymując wysokiego chłopca na miejscu tak, by móc mu się przyjrzeć.  
\- Jejku jej… słodki jesteś.

 

Cas syknął cicho „CZTERNAŚCIE, GABRIEL” i Gabriel zamrugał. Wyprostował się, a oczy otwarły mu się szerzej, gdy odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na brata. Kiedy się odezwał, głos miał pełen niedowierzania, a usta otwarte.  
\- Chyba sobie jaja robisz.  
\- Nie. Nie robię – Cas pokręcił głową, głos miał poważny.  
\- Ale on jest taki…  
\- Tak, wiem.  
\- Ale…  
\- Tak, WIEM.  
Gabriel wziął głęboki wdech i westchnął. Skrzyżował ramiona i ponownie spojrzał na Sama.  
\- Szkoda, dzieciaku, miałbym z tobą trochę zabawy - Gabriel mrugnął do Sama, a oczy błysnęły mu łobuzersko.

 

Dean był rozdarty między śmianiem się do rozpuku na widok czystego szoku na twarzy Sama a puknięciem Gabriela w głowę. Nie miał szansy zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy i sam doznał szoku, kiedy na twarzy Sama pojawił się uśmiech i gdy chłopiec sięgnął, by przyciągnąć Gabriela w dół i na chwilę przyłożyć usta do jego policzka. W ciszy, która nastąpiła, Sam zachichotał, wstał i wyszedł z kuchni z psotnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Powinieneś wyjść… teraz… - powiedział Dean niemal automatycznie, patrząc na Gabriela wzrokiem pełnym niechęci. Nie patrzył na Casa; teraz po prostu nie mógł. Czekał, dopóki kątem oka nie zauważył, że mężczyźni zaczęli się zbierać. Cas zbliżył się na chwilę, pocałował go miękko w policzek i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Dopiero, gdy drzwi mieszkania się zamknęły, Dean zdołał się ruszyć; wybiegł z kuchni i popędził do pokoju Sama.  
\- Czyś ty zgłupiał?! On jest po trzydziestce!  
Nie dał Samowi szansy odpowiedzieć i opuścił pokój nie bez trzaskania drzwiami. Bardzo długo gapił się na sufit we własnym pokoju, po czym wreszcie zasnął, głęboko tęskniąc za mocnymi ramionami wokół swoich barków i miękkim oddechem przy twarzy.

Gabriel wlókł się korytarzem potykając się nieco, gdy dotykał policzka, i rumienił się ostro. Palce muskały miejsce, którego dotknęły usta Sama. Cas przewrócił oczami w stronę brata i poprowadził zszokowanego mężczyznę do windy, gdzie Gabriel oparł się o ścianę w oszołomionej ciszy. Cas poprawił sobie torbę na ramieniu i wreszcie westchnął z rozdrażnieniem.  
\- Co jest, Gabe?  
\- Cassie…  
\- Co?  
Gabriel zwrócił spojrzenie swoich złotych oczu na brata, a na twarzy pojawił mu się niewielki, zachwycony uśmiech.  
\- Zakochałem się.  
Cas zadławił się powietrzem, a Gabriel zaśmiał się radośnie i wyszedł z windy, ścigany przez brata litanią „Nie możesz!”, „Gabriel, poważnie?!” i „CZTERNAŚCIE, GABRIEL, CZTER-KURWA-NAŚCIE!”  
Gabriel tylko zachichotał, gdy wskoczyli do jego Jeepa i odjechali. Cas spojrzał na najwyższe piętro apartamentowca, mając nadzieję przelotnie ujrzeć Deana, zanim zapadnie noc.

Następnego dnia była niedziela, którą Gabriel i Cas spędzili razem, włócząc się po San Francisco tylko po to, by trochę pozwiedzać. Mniej więcej w połowie dnia Cas nie mógł tego dłużej znieść i kazał Gabrielowi zamknąć się w sprawie Sama, bo to się nie mogło wydarzyć, nigdy się nie zdarzy i że Dean by go chyba wykastrował, gdyby choć pomyślał, że Gabriel MYŚLI o Samie. Gabriel się oczywiście nadąsał, ale zamknął się.  
\- Wiem, Cassie, że to się nie może zdarzyć naprawdę… po prostu sądzę, że dzieciak jest słodki… - wymamrotał.  
Cas westchnął i objął brata, po czym zabrał go na lunch w Daly City. Musiał jednak wracać do domu i zaplanować sobie lekcje na następny tydzień, zatem, ku swemu zmartwieniu, wrócił do domu przed 14.00 i zamknął się w swoim pokoju, by uniknąć Meg i jej wzroku.

Dean cały dzień siedział w pokoju nie wpuszczając Sama i nie odpowiadając na żadną z jego półszczerych prób rozmowy. Kilka razy spoglądał na szkicownik, na rysunki Castiela, na zdanie, które napisał o tym, że Dean był jego pierwszym facetem i że zmienił wszystko. Około 16.00 wysłał wiadomość do Casa.  
Dean: Zabiję Gabe`a.  
Nie to chciał powiedzieć, ale i tak kliknął na „wyślij”. Później poczuł się jeszcze bardziej winny, więc rzucił telefon w kąt pokoju i opadł na łóżko. Wreszcie przysunął sobie szkicownik i napisał tylko jedno słowo.   
„PRZEPRASZAM”

Cas odpisał w ciągu kilku minut, najwyraźniej w pośpiechu, co widać było po kilku błędach w pisowni.  
Cas: Dean, nie musisz się martwić o Gabriela. Niczego by z Samem nie próbował. Nie jest taki głupi. Mimo wszystko przepraszam, nie pomyślałem, że mógłby uderzać do twojego brata… ale o co chodziło z tym, że Sam go pocałował?  
Odłożył telefon i wrócił do planu lekcji, tym razem pracując nad zadaniem rzeźbiarskim i próbując się zorientować, gdzie mógłby zdobyć wystarczająco dużo gliny na tyle taniej, by przez następny miesiąc nie żywić się samymi nudlami. Cas westchnął i ucisnął sobie nasadę nosa, przeklinając fakt, że w miarę upływu czasu lekcje plastyki coraz bardziej traciły na znaczeniu, bo ekonomia kazała zaciskać pasa.

Dean wstał z niechęcią, niezbyt pewny, czy miał ochotę przeczytać wiadomość, ale i tak to zrobił. Przez minutę gapił się na ekran, po czym odpisał.  
Dean: Skąd mam wiedzieć? Pieprzone hormony czy coś! Upewnij się tylko, że ta pijawka się tu więcej nie pokaże.  
Po tym Dean wyłączył telefon i warknął z frustracją, gdy jego wzrok padł na pracę domową na jutro. Zdecydowanie nie był w nastroju na takie gówno. Próbował oglądać telewizję, ale szybko ją wyłączył, gdy na ekranie mignął czarno-biały film.

Castiel zmarszczył się czytając odpowiedź, bo wiedział, że chociaż Gabriel rzeczywiście był pijawką, to nie było specjalnie miło ze strony Deana tak o nim mówić.   
Cas: Hej, mój brat tylko flirtował, to twój tak naprawdę zadziałał! Uspokój się Dean, powiedziałem mu, żeby się wycofał, i wycofa się.  
Cas wcześnie poszedł do łóżka zastanawiając się, jakim cudem był w tak złym nastroju po tym, co ogólnie było najlepszym weekendem w jego życiu w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. Westchnął i zakopał się pod poduszką, nie próbując nawet zrobić sobie dobrze, bo w tej chwili nawet to go nie pociągało.  
Rano Meg nastała go pod prysznicem i nawet nie próbowała odwrócić wzroku, gdy Castiel zarumienił się i odwrócił do niej plecami. Stanęła w drzwiach i próbowała zacząć rozmowę, złośliwie komentując siniaki na piersi i szyi Castiela, aż wreszcie Cas rzucił jej „Meg, WYNOŚ SIĘ!” Meg trzasnęła drzwiami i zrzuciła ze ściany lustro, które na szczęście ląduje w koszu na śmieci, ale i tak się rozbiło.  
Cas westchnął i pomyślał, że tydzień zapowiada się posępnie.  
Do szkoły przybył późno, około 8 rano, ale wiózł 50 kg gliny na zajęcia, więc tłumaczył się dzieciakom czekającym na zewnątrz, jednocześnie usiłuje otworzyć drzwi i niosąc pierwsze 10 kg. Dwóch uczniów pomogło mu wnieść resztę i kiedy o 8.15 zadzwonił dzwonek, Cas miał już trochę lepsze przeczucia co do nadchodzącego dnia.


	10. Chapter 10

Lekcja plastyki w planie Deana na ten dzień była trzecia i kiedy przyszedł do sali, w środku siedziało już kilku uczniów. To tyle z rozmowy na osobności… Zatrzymał się jednak przy biurku, wyciągnął szkicownik i położył go przed Casem. Na długo złapał spojrzenie Casa mając nadzieję, że jego wzrok wyrażał to, czego nie mógł powiedzieć wczoraj, a co jedynie zapisał w książce, po czym odwrócił się i poszedł na swoje miejsce. Tego dnia nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na lekcji zbyt skupiony na tym, jak Cas się poruszał, jak gestykulował omawiając bieżący temat, ich nowe zadanie i jak jego oczy cały czas lśniły. Dean stwierdził wkrótce, że się uśmiecha, a kiedy lekcja się skończyła, podszedł do Casa upychającego w szafce materiały i zatrzymał się tuż za nim.  
\- Przepraszam, Cas – powiedział, a jego głos był zaledwie szeptem – ja… trochę przesadziłem…

 

Cas przerwał na chwilę.   
\- W porządku, Dean… - odezwał się cicho. Głos miał spokojny, brak w nim było złośliwości czy podtekstów. Przeszło mu już, kiedy się rano obudził, nieco zmęczony i zirytowany z powodu Meg, ale i tak nie mógł się doczekać spotkania z Deanem. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął miękko do chłopaka. - Czy już wiesz, co zamierzasz wyrzeźbić?  
Projekt zakładał wyrzeźbienie idei albo emocji. Przykładami podanymi przez Casa były furia, miłość, współczucie czy wolność. Uczniowie wydawali się podekscytowani pomysłem, szepcząc między sobą, gdy wręczał im duże kawałki gliny w kolorze sieny. Mieli na to tydzień czasu, więc przez weekend mieli się nad tym zastanowić, a prócz tego dalej robić inne projekty na co dzień razem z prowadzeniem dzienników.

Dean wzruszył ramionami, trochę zakłopotany przyznając, że nie zwracał za bardzo uwagi na lekcji. Cas pokręcił głową i szybko powtórzył zadanie, Dean gorliwie pokiwał głową zapamiętując je. Kiedy Cas skończył, zamknął szafę i wrócił do biurka, a Dean poszedł za nim.  
\- Słuchaj – zaczął cicho i niepewnie – nie chciałem… wyrzucać cię w taki sposób… nienawidzę myśli, że zadzwoniłeś po brata, bo pomyślałeś, że cię tam nie chcę… to tylko… - zmarszczył się, odchrząknął i nerwowo podrapał się w kark. – To tylko dlatego, że nie spodziewałem się, że Sammy tak szybko wróci do domu, i to mnie całkowicie zaskoczyło, jasne?  
Patrzył na swoje buty czekając na jakąś reakcję, na cokolwiek, bo był całkiem pewien, że tak nie mogło być, że Cas musiał się czuć przynajmniej trochę urażony tym, jak Dean go potraktował. Zadzwonił dzwonek i Dean aż wzdrygnął się po tym dźwięku, wiedząc, że będzie się musiał spieszyć przez pół szkoły na lekcję biologii, ale nie chciał opuścić sali, zanim Cas czegoś nie powie lub nie zrobi.

Głos Deana pobrzmiewał zmartwieniem, a Cas uśmiechnął się powoli, spoglądając na niego. Po korytarzach chodzili ludzie i w każdej chwili ktoś mógłby wejść. Łagodnie pokręcił głową, a uśmiech miał pełen rozbawienia.  
\- Wiem, Dean… w porządku - przekrzywił głowę na bok i na moment w zamyśleniu ściągnął usta. - Dziś wieczorem mam obiad z Gabrielem – odezwał się ponownie. – Ale czy moglibyśmy się zobaczyć po? - Cas przygryzł dolną wargę i spojrzał na leżące przed sobą dzienniki, mamrocząc coś po cichu. – Zaprosiłbym ciebie i Sama, ale mam wrażenie, że źle byś się z tym czuł… chociaż Gabriel robi cheeseburgery.  
Castiel niemal zaczął się ślinić na myśl o tym, wiedząc, że jego brat gotował o wiele lepiej od niego, preferując pyszne, pełnotłuszczowe posiłki i słodkie desery.

Dean zmarszczył się zauważając, jak szybko Cas zmienił temat i zaprosił go na później. Nie wiedział za bardzo, dlaczego, ale trochę był podejrzliwy… Mimo to kiwnął potakująco głową, założył torbę na ramię i ruszył do drzwi.   
\- Gdzie chcesz się spotkać?

\- W domu Gabriela. Później wyślę ci adres… może być 19.00?  
Castiel spojrzał na Deana i uśmiechnął się do niego miękko, po czym machnął ręką na pożegnanie, gdy Dean wyszedł.  
Reszta dnia mijała Castielowi szybciej i pod koniec już niemal unosił się w powietrzu, szczęśliwy, że później spędzi czas z Deanem, pozwalając mu, być może lepiej poznać Gabriela i dać do zrozumienia, że nie był on taką całkowitą pijawką. Pojechał samochodem do domu i wziął prysznic, potem zapakował składniki na obiad i zajechał do Gabriela ok. 18.00, upewniwszy się, że brat nie będzie miał nic przeciwko goszczeniu Deana i Sama. Następnie wysłał Deanowi adres.  
W odpowiedzi Gabriel, oczywiście, wyszczerzył się do Casa, jakby ten kupił mu najlepszy prezent urodzinowy wszechczasów. Wtedy Cas spędził kolejne pół godziny wymyślając Gabrielowi i mówiąc mu, że ma się poprawnie zachowywać przy Samie albo Dean nigdy nie zaufa mu na tyle, aby dopuścić go w pobliże młodszego brata. I wówczas Dean nie będzie też chciał znaleźć się w towarzystwie Gabriela.  
Gabriel westchnął i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Casa, tym razem na poważnie.  
\- Cas… czemu ci tak zależy, bym się z tym gościem dogadywał?  
Cas przerwał płukanie sałaty do burgerów, zarumienił się lekko, zerknął do zlewu i dalej ją płukał.  
\- Ponieważ naprawdę zależy mi na Deanie – powiedział cicho. – Chcę… chcę, byście się dogadywali, bo w najbliższej przyszłości nie widzę się bez niego.  
\- Cas… zakochałeś się w tym dzieciaku?  
Castiel zamarł ściskając główkę sałaty pod bieżącą wodą, która jako jedyna zakłócała kuchenną ciszę. Oblizał usta i spojrzał na Gabriela przez ramię.  
\- Tak myślę…  
Gabriel zagapił się na Casa, potem kiwnął głową i wrócił przyprawiać mieloną wołowinę. Pracowali w ciszy, zdając sobie jednakowo sprawę ze wszystkiego, co wynikało z głośnej wypowiedzi Casa. Bo nikomu spoza rodziny Cas nigdy nie powiedział, że go kocha. Jasne, że głęboko zależało mu na ludziach, szczególnie na przyjaciołach i dziewczynach, ale nigdy nikomu nie powiedział „Kocham cię”. Nawet Meg, na początku, kiedy w ich związku jeszcze było dobrze.  
Jeśli Cas myślał, że kocha Deana, skoro widywali się ledwo od kilku tygodni, to było to coś poważnego i Gabriel nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego tak ważne jest, by się przykładnie sprawował.

Dean czuł się okropnie parkując samochód przed niewielkim apartamentowcem, gdzie mieszkał Gabriel. Sam praktycznie wyskoczył z samochodu. Dean złapał brata za kołnierz, przytrzymał, razem weszli po schodach do wejścia do budynku i Dean zadzwonił. Po kilku sekundach zostali wpuszczani i poszli na drugie piętro, gdzie drzwi do mieszkania Gabriela już stały otworem. Dean sztywno i nie do końca przyjaźnie ścisnął mu dłoń, ale się starał i nawet pozwolił Samowi też powiedzieć „cześć”, po czym przepchnął go dalej do mieszkania. Nie było w nim nic nadzwyczajnego, choć miało nieco większe rozmiary, niż ich, i zdecydowanie było urządzone z większym smakiem. Castiel siedział w kuchni i kiedy Dean go zobaczył, serce mu skoczyło.  
\- Hej – powiedział, uśmiechając się, i podszedł bliżej. Udał, że przygląda się przygotowaniom, aby mieć wymówkę i aby przysunąć się bardziej. Na chwilę położył dłonie na biodrach mężczyzny. Wreszcie odsunął się i rozejrzał po przestronnej kuchni.  
\- Dzięki... za zaproszenie – dodał, spoglądając groźnie na gospodarza, gdy dołączyli do nich Gabriel i Sam.

Gabriel wyszczerzył się do Deana, po czym rzucił okiem na Sama. Uśmiech nieco mu złagodniał i Gabriel ponownie spojrzał na Deana.  
\- Naprawdę nie ma za co, Dean. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz soczyste, domowe cheeseburgery, bo właśnie to podajemy.  
Castiel odwrócił się, przerywając wykładanie przypraw do cheeseburgerów na plater, i objął Deana ramieniem w talii, muskając go uspokajająco palcami.  
\- Gabriel upiekł też ciasto, Dean… jabłkowe.  
Gabriel wyszczerzył się ponownie i wzruszył ramionami, rumieniąc się lekko, gdy Castiel zaczął opowiadać o krótkiej karierze Gabriela w piekarni w Las Vegas, gdzie nauczył się robić pyszne desery. Zerknął przez ramię i gestem nakazał Deanowi iść za sobą.   
Gabriel oparł się o przejście między kuchnią a jadalnią i spojrzał na Sama kpiącym wzrokiem przebiegającym każdy cal twarzy chłopca.  
\- Jakim cudem jesteś taki wysoki mając tylko 14 lat? Jak to ma być uczciwe?

Dean wymamrotał coś pod nosem, że „Gabriel usiłował przekupić go ciastem”, ale poszedł za Casem.  
Sam udał się do salonu i rozglądał się z zainteresowaniem po dużym pomieszczeniu. Stała tam ogromna kanapa z czarnej skóry. Sam podszedł do niej, usiadł i stwierdził, że była zaskakująco miękka. Wyszczerzył się do Gabriela, który obserwował go z tęsknym wyrazem twarzy, i wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Zawsze byłem wysoki jak na swój wiek – powiedział krzyżując nogi i spoglądając na resztę pokoju, wielki płaski telewizor na ścianie, regały i zbiór płyt na ścianie naprzeciwko okna. - Jakiej muzyki słuchasz? – spytał wskazując na stojak.

Gabriel wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do stojaka, przesuwając szczupłym palcem po pudełkach.  
\- Wszystkiego… nie jestem zbyt grymaśny, ale zawsze byłem fanem grup, które używają krowich dzwonków - spojrzał na Sama z uśmieszkiem na twarzy zastanawiając się, czy chłopiec zrozumiał żart, czy też był za młody, aby zrozumieć skecze z Saturday Night Live.

Cas przerzucał burgery i układał na nich dwa rodzaje sera. Zerknął na Deana, potem do środka, a widząc ich braci zajętych rozmową, pociągnął Deana na jedną stronę balkonu i pocałował w szyję. Palcami przeczesał mu włosy i delikatnie je pociągnął.  
\- Tak bardzo cię dziś pragnąłem… - szepnął, obejmując Deana drugą ręką w talii i przyciągając bliżej, łapiąc tkaninę. - … cieszę się, Dean, że przyszedłeś tu dziś wieczorem…

Sam tylko zachichotał, niezbyt pewien, co myśleć o ostatnim komentarzu Gabriela, po czym wstał, aby samemu popatrzeć na płyty.  
\- The Spice Girls? Naprawdę? – parsknął, odkładając płytę z powrotem na półkę i uśmiechając się szeroko do Gabriela. 

 

Dean przez chwilę poddawał się dotykowi, oddychając cicho, gdy usta Casa leciutko dotykały mu szyi.  
\- Mmm… Cas… nie teraz, dobrze? – wyplątał się łagodnie z objęć drugiego mężczyzny, posłał mu słaby, przepraszający uśmiech i wskazał gestem w stronę drzwi, zgadując, że Sam i Gabe wciąż byli w środku.

\- Hej, one były genialne. Bo, naprawdę, „jeśli chcesz być moim kochankiem, musisz się dogadywać z moimi przyjaciółmi…” - Gabriel uniósł brew i uśmiechnął, odchodząc kawałek od chłopca, skrzyżował sobie ręce na piersi i zakołysał się. - A jakie są twoje muzyczne gusta? Niech zgadnę… coś bardziej wyrafinowanego… jak AQUA. Pewnie „Barbie Girl” to twoja ulubiona, co?  
Gabriel mówił wszystko lekkim, żartobliwym tonem, przekomarzając się z kimś, kto mógł to znieść. Uwielbiał, kiedy ludzie tak się z nim bawili.

Cas kiwnął głową i puścił Deana. Wiedział, dlaczego chłopak był taki wstrzemięźliwy, ale czuł się z tego powodu niezręcznie. Odwrócił się do grilla i ułożył na nim bułki, przypiekając je, aby były ciepłe, kiedy burgery będą gotowe, co miało nastąpić już wkrótce.  
\- Kiedy masz następny mecz…? – spytał Cas głosem trochę przyciszonym po tym, jak Dean go odtrącił.

Sam zachichotał, gdy Gabe zacytował piosenkę.  
\- Nieee, wolę Justina Biebera i Jonas Brothers, wiesz? – mrugnął do drugiego mężczyzny i pokręcił ze śmiechem głową. – Szczerze mówiąc słucham prawie wszystkiego, o ile ma melodię, a co drugim słowem nie jest „zabić” czy „pierdolony”. Lubię Linkin Park i Daughtry, jeśli o nich słyszałeś… a kiedy chcę się odprężyć, słucham ścieżek dźwiękowych do filmów.

Dean przygryza usta i opiera się o poręcz balkonu, wodząc spojrzeniem po domach i ogrodach poniżej.  
\- Za dwa tygodnie – powiedział wreszcie zerkając na Casa zajętego grillem i jedzeniem. – Czekaj, ty… naprawdę chcesz pójść?  
Musiał zabrzmieć na bardziej zszokowanego, niż naprawdę był, bo Cas spojrzał na niego z zaczerwienioną twarzą, niepewną miną i kiwnął z wahaniem głową.   
\- To znaczy… jeśli tego chcesz… - spytał Cas, a Dean szybko podszedł bliżej, złapał Casa za rękę i zmusił go, by popatrzył na niego.  
\- Oczywiście, że chcę! Znaczy… byłoby fajnie mieć osobistego cheerleadera…

Castiel roześmiał się i pokręcił głową, sprawdzając burgery.  
\- Jak długo nie chcesz mnie zobaczyć w minispódniczce z pomponami, jasne, będę twoim cheerleaderem – spojrzał na Deana kątem oka i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. – Aha, nie śpiewam „obrona” czy „naprzód, drużyno”, ale mam olbrzymi piankowy palec, na wypadek, gdybyś chciał, abym to przyniósł.   
Cas uśmiechnął się nieco krzywo pokazując, że żartował, po czym zerknął ponownie na burgery i stwierdził, że były gotowe. Po kilku minutach na talerzu piętrzył się stos burgerów i bułek. Cas wręczył talerz Deanowi, zamknął pokrywę grilla i poszedł do środka.

Gabriel zachichotał wyciągając płytę ze stojaka i włożył ją do odtwarzacza. Włączył ją i z ukrytych w pokoju głośników rozbrzmiały pierwsze elektroniczne, gitarowe takty „One Step Closer”. Gabriel uniósł brew.  
\- Mówiłem ci, dzieciaku, że słucham wszystkiego… Chociaż podoba mi się twój gust.  
Mrugnął i poszedł na balkon, aby pomolestować Castiela w sprawie burgerów. Niemal wpadł na brata, który właśnie szedł do mieszkania.  
\- Ojjj! Cassie, gotowe już?  
Cas w odpowiedzi na tę ksywkę rzucił Gabrielowi płonące spojrzenie, ale ponad ramieniem kiwnął głową na Deana.  
\- Właśnie skończyłem…  
\- Świetnie! No to wcinamy!

Na początku atmosfera przy małym balkonowym stole była nieco napięta; Dean albo gapił się na Gabriela, albo na swojego – rzekomo pysznego – burgera. Ale po półgodzinie i kilku naprawdę zabawnych żartach Gabriela Dean zaczął lubić tego kapryśnego i dość sarkastycznego mężczyznę i zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę mieli ze sobą dużo wspólnego. Wkrótce on i Gabriel zaczęli się wykłócać w sprawie najlepszego istniejącego żarełka, a Sam i Cas - wymieniać znaczące spojrzenia i głębokie westchnienia.  
Dean zjadł pięć burgerów, po czym ogłosił, że był „napchany”, i poszedł do kuchni, by pomóc Gabrielowi w przygotowaniu deseru, zostawiając Sama i Casa na balkonie.  
\- Raaany, gdzieś ty się nauczył tak piec?! – spytał z szerokim uśmiechem na obsypanych okruchami ustach, spróbowawszy odrobinkę ciasta jabłkowego Gabriela.

Castiel spoglądał na Sama, patrząc, jak młodszy Winchester zerkał do wewnątrz na swego brata i Gabriela z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- On ma 31 lat, Sam… - powiedział miękko Castiel. Było to bardziej przypomnienie niż reprymenda czy połajanka; przechylił przy tym głowę na bok i uśmiechnął się smutno. – Wiem, że Gabriel może być… bezpośredni… ale wie, że masz tylko 14 lat. Przykro mi, że wiekiem nie jesteście bardziej zbliżeni.

Gabriel zachichotał, gdy Dean spróbował ciasta, i wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha.  
\- Takie dobre, co? - ułożył porcję lodów na każdym kawałku podgrzanego ciasta i dał Deanowi talerz Castiela, z niewielką ilością ciasta i dużą lodów, po czym zabrał talerz Sama. Postawił go przed nastolatkiem z nieco krzywym uśmiechem, po czym usiadł po prawej stronie Sama, a po lewej Casa. - Uczyłem się w piekarni w las Vegas. Nazywała się CANDY COCKS. Była to zasadniczo piekarnia i cukiernia, która robiła jedynie słodycze związane z seksem, np. cukierki w kształcie penisów, lizaki, ciasta, waginokształtne czekoladki… łapiecie pomysł.  
Pomysł był gruby, lubieżny i nieprzyzwoity w każdy możliwy sposób. Był też zabawny. Całkiem jak Gabriel. Castiel pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się do brata, zabierając się za swój deser, skoro tylko Dean postawił go przed nim.

Sam tylko wzrusza ramionami po słowach Castiela, mamrocząc coś, co podejrzanie brzmiało jak „a Dean ma tylko 18”, ale zanim Cas zdołał coś powiedzieć, Gabe i Dean już wrócili z ciastem i rozmowa potoczyła się w innym kierunku. Przed końcem kolacji Dean i Cas zawarli rozejm i w ten sposób Dean również zachowywał się w stosunku do Casa dość normalnie. Gdy zegar zbliżył się do 22.00, Dean niechętnie zerwał się z miejsca, w którym on i Cas stali razem, obejmując się nawzajem w talii i patrząc, jak Sam i Gabe grali w ping-ponga.  
\- Chłopie, dzięki za zaproszenie – powiedział Dean klepiąc Gabriela w plecy i zdecydowanie wypychając Sama na korytarz. Przeniósł wzrok na Casa, uśmiechnął się nieco niepewnie, powiedział „Do zobaczenia jutro, Cas”, po czym odwrócił się i poszedł do samochodu.

Gabriel pomachał braciom na do widzenia, potem odwrócił się do Casa i uśmiechnął szeroko. Cas uniósł brew.  
\- Gabriel, co zrobiłeś?  
\- Kto, ja? Nic… - skłamał Gabriel i wyszczerzył się znowu. Castiel zmrużył oczy, w odpowiedzi na co Gabriel westchnął i uniósł ręce. - Tylko wymieniłem się z Samem numerem telefonu… będziemy tylko przyjaciółmi, jasne?... To interesujący dzieciak, ponad wiek dojrzały. Przysięgam, jak dwudziestolatek w ciele małolata… nie, nawet ciało ma dwudziestolatka. Kurewsko niesprawiedliwe, że świadectwo urodzenia mówi inaczej.  
Sam zaintrygował Gabriela i pierwszy raz od miesięcy Gabe nie poczuł potrzeby, by zrobić rundkę po klubach i znaleźć jakąś bezimienną twarz na niezobowiązujące rżniątko w pokojach na tyłach. Po prostu chciał lepiej poznać Sama, choćby tylko platonicznie.  
Cas westchnął i poklepał brata po plecach, po czym poszedł do kuchni, gdzie razem umyli naczynia. Czas, który razem spędzili w ciągu minionego tygodnia, zdziałał cuda dla obu braci, sprawiając, że stali się sobie bliżsi niż byli od czasu, kiedy Cas zaczął się umawiać z Meg.  
Cas tej wrócił nocy do domu i napisał w szkicowniku, w odpowiedzi na PRZEPRASZAM, rozmaite zdania, wypełniając stronę tym, czego się dowiedział o Deanie. Takie, jak „mądrzejszy, niż udaję” „twórczy”, „fantastyczny w łóżku”, „lojalny”, „miły”, „silny” i „kochany”. Dean był każdą z tych rzeczy i wieloma więcej i Cas zasnął uśmiechając się do siebie. Był szczęśliwy mogąc śnić, bo ostatnio jego sny niemal zawsze były o Deanie.

Dotrzymując obietnicy Cas pokazał się na meczu dwa tygodnie później. Nawet, jeśli nie miał pomponów ani stroju cheerleaderki – co zdaniem Deana absolutnie by mu pasowało – Dean poczuł się lepiej, niż mu się od dawna zdarzało. Zarumienił się widząc, jak Cas gestykuluje i wrzeszczy na drużynę przeciwną oraz równie zapalczywie zrywa się z krzesła, gdy tylko Dean trafił w obręcz lub zdobył punkt, co się tego dnia zdarzało dość często. Na koniec meczu drużyna Deana wygrała 4 punktami i, mimo iż spocony i bardziej niż wyczerpany, Dean nie mógł przestać się szczerzyć na widok tego, jak Cas bił brawo i gwizdał, wręcz promieniejąc. Dean wziął prysznic i spotkał się z Casem na zewnątrz; zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy oparł się o poręcz i uśmiechnął do niego. Nie mogli zrobić więcej niż tylko lekko dotknąć się dłońmi, ale to wystarczyło, by Jo Harvelle, stojąca za pobliskim drzewem, nabrała podejrzeń…

Tej nocy wrócili do mieszkania Gabriela, w którym Cas zatrzymywał się dość regularnie, i rżnęli się w ciemności na balkonie, spoglądając ponad migoczącymi światłami San Francisco na most w zatoce i dużą połać wody, porty w Oakland i duże dźwigi-żurawie czekające na użycie.  
Cas przygryzł ramię Deana wbijając się w niego od tyłu, podczas gdy Dean trzymał się barierki. Stękał z wysiłku wciąż od nowa wchodząc w chłopaka; ciało drżało mu nie z powodu chłodnego nocnego powietrza, ale dlatego, że wewnątrz Deana było cudownie. Cas odciągnął Deana do tyłu wyginając mu plecy w łuk tak, że ich twarze znalazły się blisko, i wtedy mógł szepnąć mu do ucha, jak bardzo pragnął widzieć go, jak dochodzi, jakie to było podniecające widzieć twarz Deana w chwili, gdy osiągał szczyt.  
Cas objął fiuta Deana i pchnął mocno, akurat tak, by trafiać w ten punkt w jego ciele, od czego chłopak widział gwiazdy. Dean dochodząc krzyknął „Cas”, a Cas podążył za nim w chwilę później, mocno przytulając ciało chłopaka. Zamknął oczy i szepnął „kurwa” i „Dean”, bardzo pragnąc kontynuować zdanie, które już od tygodnia wypowiadał w myślach… ale nie ośmielił się.  
Razem wzięli prysznic i położyli się zawinięci na kanapie, twarzą w twarz; głowa Deana tkwiła pod brodą Casa, z uchem przyciśniętym do jego klatki piersiowej, aby słuchać powolnego, stabilnego bicia serca nauczyciela. Cas objął Deana i pocałował go w czubek mokrej głowy, ale nie odsunął ust, więc kiedy się odezwał, dźwięk był stłumiony.  
\- Dean, czy masz ulubioną gwiazdę?

Dean był wykończony; umył się już, ale wciąż odczuwał podniecenie i czuł się cudownie nieprzyzwoicie, kiedy razem z Casem tulili się na kanapie. Zachichotał słysząc pytanie Casa i uniósł nieco głowę, spoglądając na niego półprzymkniętymi oczami.   
\- Gwiazdę? Znaczy celebrytę? Nie wiem, chłopie; naprawdę chciałbym przelecieć Johnny`ego Deppa albo… no wiesz… żeby on mnie przeleciał… mógłbyś patrzeć… - zaśmiał się słysząc stęknięcie ciemnowłosego mężczyzny po tym oświadczeniu i szybko dodał: - Weź nie marudź, byłoby świetnie! Moglibyście mnie rżnąć razem! - Cas przerwał mu obracając go i przyszpilając pod sobą, po czym żartobliwie spojrzał na niego. - Dobra, dobra… ale poważnie? Gwiazdy? – Dean westchnął, spoglądając ponad ramieniem Casa w okno, na miliony świateł ponad miastem. - Co mogę powiedzieć, nie znam nawet nazwy żadnej z nich… nie, sądzę, że nie mam ulubionej… - odezwał się miękko i spojrzał ponownie na Casa, łagodnie obejmując mu twarz. - … ale zgaduję, że ty masz, co?

Ponownie pragnienie pocałowania Deana go przytłaczało, więc Cas zadowolił się lekkim cmoknięciem w czoło.  
\- Yhym, i to wiele. Pewnego dnia zabiorę cię za miasto, w dół wybrzeża autostradą nr 1. Jest tam kilka plaż wystarczająco oddalonych od świateł dużego miasta, abyśmy byli w stanie zobaczyć więcej gwiazd… - przesunął palcami po wilgotnych włosach Deana i zachichotał. – Nie są tak seksualnie pociągające, jak Johnny Depp… ale myślę, że polubiłbyś je równie mocno - Cas ponownie umościł się u boku Deana, kładąc się na plecach z jednym ramieniem ponad głową, by zwisało z boku kanapy. Zaczął coś cicho mamrotać, wymieniając z głowy nazwy znanych sobie gwiazdozbiorów. - Mały Wóz i Wielki Wóz… Mała i Duża Niedźwiedzica… Orion i jego pas… tam właśnie leży moja ulubiona gwiazda… środkowa w pasie Oriona. Ta właśnie jest moja. Czasami trudno ją znaleźć, nawet jeśli to jedna z jaśniejszych gwiazd na niebie… - Cas odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na Deana, i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Kiedy już tam pójdziemy, będziemy musieli znaleźć gwiazdę dla ciebie.

Gdyby Dean do tej pory nie poznał Casa, pomyślałby, że tamten żartował. Zaśmiał się tylko nad jego fascynacją niebem i jego mieszkańcami, po czym ciaśniej objął ramionami leżące przy nim ciało.  
\- Jasne, psorze… Nie mogę się doczekać…  
I choć ton miał lekki i żartobliwy, Dean mówił poważnie. Bo obecnie nie było praktycznie niczego, czego by nie zrobił dla Casa i z nim.


	11. Chapter 11

Wciąż spotykali się w czasie lunchu i rżnęli, ale już nie tak często, jak przedtem, i z pewnością nie codziennie. Dean nigdy by tego nie przyznał – ani sobie, ani komu innemu – ale tęsknił za Casem. Był tak zajęty zadaniami domowymi, ochotniczą działalnością dla szkolnej grupy produkcyjnej i treningami koszykówki, że odwiedziny musiały czekać. Więc, za każdym razem, gdy Dean miał wolny czas, zaskakiwał Casa i wtedy seks był jeszcze lepszy.

 

Castiel oddawał najnowszy projekt, czarno-biały rysunek węglem przedstawiający kogoś, kto miał wpływ na twoje życie. Większość uczniów wybrała rodziców albo wzór do naśladowania, jak polityk, muzyk czy zdobywca Nagrody Nobla. Dean wybrał Sama, a to, jak oddał jego uśmiech, oczy i włosy, było niesamowite. Cas postawił mu 6 – emocje stojące za rysunkiem były oczywiste, tak, że niemal można było je czuć. Cas uśmiechnął się kładąc kartkę przed Deanem i pukając ją palcem.

 

\- Dean, dobra robota…  
Obszedł resztę uczniów i oddał im ich prace, po czym stanął przed wszystkimi i wyjaśnił im ich następne zadanie. Miał to być wzór ulepszonej pułapki na myszy. Mogli korzystać z dowolnych materiałów, od rysunków do obrazów, od rzeźb do patyczków po lodach i kleju.  
\- Ma być gotowe na jutro. I jedna zasada – nie możecie wydać na materiały więcej niż 10 dolarów, i macie pracować z partnerem!  
Wszyscy jęknęli, ale szybko dobrali się w pary, nikt nie chciał utknąć z kimś, kogo nie lubił.

Dean nie zwrócił naprawdę uwagi na to, co mówił Cas po tym, jak już oddał ostatnią pracę. Gapił się na rysunek i małe, wypisane ołówkiem 6 w prawym narożniku, i słyszał, jak krew szumiała mu w uszach. Kiedy na koniec zajęć zadzwonił dzwonek, Dean wyszedł z sali nie oglądając się za siebie i ignorując dziwne ściskanie na myśl o zmieszanej twarzy Casa. Urwał się na resztę dnia i opuścił teren szkoły, by posiedzieć w kącie pobliskiej kawiarni, gapiąc się na swoją kawę i nietknięty kawałek szarlotki. Nie mógł dokładnie uchwycić, dlaczego, ale myśl o uśmiechu Castiela w chwili, gdy oddawał mu rysunek, wzbudziła w nim wściekłość.  
Nie był aż tak utalentowany, pomimo nieustannych prób Castiela udowodnienia muczego innego – Dean nie był wyjątkowy, Dean nie był artystą. Obraz stanowił zaledwie szkic, do tego powierzchowny, tego, co w bracie najbardziej doceniał – ale nie było to coś, co zasługiwałoby na taki dobry stopień. Jasne, Dean już wcześniej stykał się z pozytywną reakcją na swoje prace, dostawał dobre stopnie, kiedy się skoncentrował na zadaniu czy naprawdę przygotował do testu. Ale było wręcz boleśnie oczywiste, co skłoniło Castiela do nagrodzenia swego ucznia i kochanka i Dean tego nie chciał. Nigdy nie potrzebował litości i miał cholerną pewnność, że nie będzie.  
Po południu wyszedł z kawiarni i wrócił do szkoły, zauważając kompletnie puste korytarze. Castiel wciąż siedział w swojej klasie, kiedy wpadł do niej Dean, trzasnął za sobą drzwiami i rzucił szkic twarzy Sama na biurko.  
\- Wiesz, psorze, naprawdę nie sądziłem, że łączy nas coś takiego – wyrzucił z siebie, gapiąc się na całkowicie zszokowanego Casa. – To – wskazał na rysunek i na małą cyfrę w rogu – jest jakiś żart! Sądzisz, że jestem idiotą? Nie potrzebuję twojej litości, psorze! Gdybym chciał dostać dobry stopień w zamian za lodziki, to bym ci o tym powiedział!  
Cas wciąż wyglądał na bardziej niż zmieszanego i Deanowi przez chwilę zrobiło się niemal przykro. Ale wtedy poczuł, jak coś ścisnęło go w piersi, a w gardle mu zaschło. Odwrócił się nie rzucając Casowi kolejnego spojrzenia, nie dając mu szansy powiedzieć czegokolwiek, i wyszedł.  
Następne trzy dni ciągnęły się jak tortury. Dean nienawidził siebie za swą przesadną reakcję, ale nie zamierzał zrobić pierwszego kroku, przeprosić. Więc robił to, w czym był najlepszy, i ignorował Casa tak mocno, jak to było możliwe. Zostawił swego partnera samemu sobie nie biorąc udziału w robieniu zadania i dostał za to pałę. Prawie poczuł satysfakcję, ale tylko prawie. Do piątku Dean wciąż się do Casa nie odezwał i, ku jego rozczarowaniu, Cas nie podjął żadnej próby rozmowy.

Gorycz i furia w głosie Deana i na jego twarzy, gdy darł się na Castiela za postawienie mu 6, sprawiły, że coś wewnątrz nauczyciela zwinęło się i schowało, odsuwając się od płomiennego gniewu w słowach chłopaka. Nie wiedział, co na to wszystko powiedzieć, więc Dean wyparował z klasy, zostawiając Castiela samego w sali, z rysunkiem Sama kpiącym sobie z jego zmieszania i bólu w sercu. Ten stopień, który miał nieść ze sobą takie pozytywne znaczenie, gapił się na niego szydząc sobie z niego swą niezdolnością zrozumienia, jaki rozłam spowodował między Casem i jego kochankiem.  
Wieczorem Castiel poszedł do domu i zawiesił rysunek na ścianie, tuż obok reprodukcji prac Da Vinci i Van Gogha. Pod koniec bezsennej nocy wreszcie znalazł słowa, które chciał powiedzieć Deanowi, kiedy go następnym razem zobaczy, ale one utknęły mu w gardle, wbiły się w ciało niczym zardzewiały drut kolczasty, nie chcąc opuścić gardła nieważne, jak bardzo pragnął wszystko wyjaśnić, nieważne, jak bardzo bolało nie rozmawiać z Deanem przez kolejny dzień. Na trzeci dzień prześladujące go uczucia, które budziły się gdzieś głęboko w nim do życia, wybuchły z pełną siłą.  
Ale smutna to była chwila, skoro trzeba było tak strasznego milczenia i napięcia między nim a Deanem, by Castiel sobie uświadomił, ile chłopak dla niego znaczył.  
Jak bardzo go kochał.  
Castiel spędzał swój czas z innymi uczniami albo wychodząc z Gabrielem, ale chociaż czas zżerały mu inne rzeczy i inni ludzie, te trzy dni mijały mu tak powoli, że mógłby przysiąc, że czuł, jak każda sekunda przeciekała mu przez palce jak piasek w klepsydrze; czekał tylko na chwilę, w której Dean by wrócił i dał mu szansę wszystko wyjaśnić. Castiel nie zamierzał niczego wymuszać, w końcu miał swoją dumę, a gonić kogoś, kto w oczywisty sposób był na ciebie wściekły tak, że nie mógł nawet na ciebie patrzeć, żadnemu z nich nie przyniosłoby pożytku.  
Więc poszedł jak zwykle do swojej klasy, a ich szkicownik leżał na biurku Casa nietknięty. Trwało to aż do piątku, kiedy to Cas, nie mogąc na niego dłużej patrzeć, umieścił go ostrożnie w dolnej szufladzie biurka.

Zegar dalej tykał i kiedy w tym tygodniu dzwonek rozbrzmiał ostatni raz, Dean postanowił zakończyć tę głupią, wyzywającą ciszę. Bez pukania wszedł do klasy Casa, ale zatrzymał się w drzwiach i oparł o nie, gapiąc się na nauczyciela, który siedział przy biurku w okularach na swym zbyt idealnym nosie.

 

„Przepraszam, że na ciebie nawrzeszczałem” – to właśnie chciał powiedzieć, ale z ust wydobyło mu się coś zupełnie innego.  
\- Co, do diabła, jest z tobą nie tak? – Dean opuścił torbę na podłogę, przygryzł usta i spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę wściekłym wzrokiem. – Myślisz, że jestem twoją suką? Dobra. Ale nie sądzisz, że powinieneś przynajmniej udawać, że jest ci przykro, bo mnie potraktowałeś tak, jakbym nią był?

Cas po słowach Deana zamarł z długopisem unoszącym się nad rysunkiem, przedstawiającym szkic z natury – ptaka, którego ktoś narysował jako swoje zadanie w tym tygodniu. Na chwilę zamknął oczy, otwarł je ponownie i szybko ocenił rysunek na 5, po czym wziął następny.   
\- Dean, jeśli masz mi coś do powiedzenia, wejdź i zamknij za sobą drzwi - głos miał nadzwyczajnie spokojny, ale na Deana nie spojrzał. Czekał, kiedy chłopak wciąż tkwił w drzwiach, ale uparcie na niego nie patrzył, tylko dalej oceniał prace i ocenione odkładał na drugą stronę biurka. Po kilku chwilach Dean stęknął z irytacją, wszedł i nieco mocniej, niż to konieczne, zamknął za sobą drzwi. Cas przerwał ponownie; drgał mu mięsień szczęki. Zaczekał, aż Dean podszedł do niego i rzucił torbę na podłogę, po czym opadł na krzesło naprzeciw niego; biurko zdawało się maleńkie wobec niewidzialnego dystansu między nimi.  
Castiel odłożył wreszcie długopis i popatrzył na Deana, składając obie ręce przed twarzą tak, że jedyne, co Dean widział, to jego nos i oczy. Mówił cicho, głosem jedynie nieznacznie stłumionym przez dłonie.  
\- … Tamtego dnia, Dean, postawiłem w twojej klasie piętnaście celujących. Wystawiłem tylko cztery stopnie niższe niż 3, ponieważ ci uczniowie albo nie wykonali swej pracy, albo po łebkach zrobili ją tuż przed lekcją, co mogłem stwierdzić – Castiel podniósł się sztywno i twardo spojrzał na Deana. – Twoje okrutne i nierozsądne przypuszczenie, że będę cię faworyzował ponad innych uczniów, bo jesteśmy ze sobą związani, jest kpiną ze mnie jako nauczyciela oraz tego związku… cokolwiek to jest – w głosie słychać mu było teraz gorycz, a w ostatnich słowach nawet złość. Odwrócił wzrok. – Wkurzasz mnie… myśląc tak źle o mnie i o sobie… - Cas zrobił uspokajający wdech i odwrócił się w stronę Deana. Oparł się o biurko i pochylił nad nim, aby spojrzeć chłopakowi w oczy. – Może nigdy nie dostrzeżesz swej wartości, Deanie Winchester, czy swego talentu… ale NIE uwłaczaj tym, którzy to widzą. Jesteś czasami kompletnym idiotą i złości mnie niezmiernie, gdy pomyślę, że nie umiesz zaakceptować faktu, iż na stopień, który ci dałem, zasługiwałeś; że go, kurwa, ZAROBIŁEŚ, ale nie swymi ustami, a umysłem.  
Pod koniec Cas wręcz wypluwał z siebie słowa z twarzą lekko zarumienioną i skurczoną z gniewu. Skończywszy, wyprostował się i odsunął, byle dalej od Deana, jakby potrzebując odległości, by się ponownie uspokoić.

Dean nie miał innego wyboru, jak słuchać, przełykać rozczarowanie, gniew i desperację w głosie Castiela i czuć się jeszcze gorzej, niż przedtem. Nie miał pojęcia, że to aż tak mocno uderzy nauczyciela, że naprawdę sprawi mu ból. Nie wiedział, co w tej chwili robić, nie wiedział, czy zacząć się odwrzaskiwać, czy wciąż gapić na podłogę. Kiedy cisza między nimi zrobiła się wręcz nie do zniesienia, Dean wreszcie odezwał się ponownie, cicho i z rozwagą.  
\- To nie było nic nadzwyczajnego – powiedział, wciąż nie mogąc spojrzeć na Castiela, czując się zbyt winnym, zbyt zawstydzonym. – A ja po prostu… - przerwał, głos mu zanikł, słowa umknęły. Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Do tego, by ludzie byli dla niego mili, by doceniali to, co robił, by naprawdę w niego wierzyli. To i fakt, że z każdym mijającym dniem czuł coś więcej do tego dziwnego, pełnego sprzeczności mężczyzny – to go kurewsko przerażało. Wreszcie uniósł głowę zerkając na Castiela, który stał kilka stóp dalej i spoglądał na niego tymi niewiarygodnie niebieskimi oczami, teraz pełnymi bólu. Chociaż Dean bardzo chciał odwrócić wzrok ponownie, stwierdził, że nie był w stanie. - Cas, ja… ja po prostu nie widzę tego, co ty! - pokręcił głową i również wstał, podszedł do drugiego mężczyzny i złapał go za nadgarstek, kładąc swoją dłoń na dłoni Casa, wnętrzem do góry. - Wiem, jak naprawić samochód. Wiem, jak przyrządzić makaron w mikrofalówce… ale nie znam się na sztuce! Tylko próbuję i udaję… i nie wiem, jakim cudem jakakolwiek moja praca zasługuje na twoją uwagę.

Ta głupia zasada, którą Dean bezgłośnie narzucił, „żadnego całowania”, doprowadzała Castiela do szału. W tej chwili pocałunek znaczyłby tak wiele; dotyk ust na ustach Deana przekazałby każdą odrobinę uczuć, jakie żywił wobec tego chłopaka, wyjaśniłby bez słowa, co Cas czuł. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Więc zrobił drugą najlepszą rzecz – uniósł dłoń Deana do ust i ucałował jej wnętrze. Zamknął oczy i został tak przez chwilę. Kiedy Cas wreszcie się odezwał, głos miał znowu spokojny, ale pobrzmiewała w nim tak absolutna potrzeba, że dla Deana to musiało być oczywiste.  
\- Dean… jesteś najbardziej lojalną i niesamowitą osobą, jaką w życiu spotkałem. To, w jaki sposób go portretujesz, pokazuje głębię twoich uczuć wobec niego. Czy Sam naprawdę wygląda tak, jak na twoim rysunku? Nie, nie dokładnie… ale to, jak rysujesz jego oczy, pełne zadziwienia i dziecinnej ciekawości… To pokazuje, jak go postrzegasz. Nawet sposób, w jaki podkreślasz jego uśmiech, sprawiając, że jest szerszy niż w rzeczywistości, czy włosy… wszystko, co postanowiłeś tam umieścić, nawet podświadomie, ukazuje trochę więcej z ciebie i z obiektu, który portretujesz - Cas westchnął, puścił dłoń Deana i zrobił bolesny krok do tyłu. Jego serce rzucało się do chłopaka nawet wtedy, gdy ciało ruszało w odwrotnym kierunku. - Nie mogę sprawić, że dostrzeżesz to, co ja. To niemożliwe… ale… Mogę ci powiedzieć, co widzę i dlaczego sądzę, że jesteś ważny, wyjątkowy i nadzwyczajny - Cas oderwał wzrok od podłogi i zwiesił nieco ramiona siadając na biurku. Twarz miał trochę smutną, ale przede wszystkim zdeterminowaną. Spojrzał Deanowi prosto w oczy. - … I będę ci to powtarzał, dopóki nie zaczniesz w siebie wierzyć.

Dean chciał uwierzyć. Uświadomił to sobie w tej chwili. Naprawdę chciał. Chciał zobaczyć to, co Cas, chciał się dowiedzieć, jak można było wierzyć w kogoś takiego jak on, jak Cas mógł pokładać w nim takie zaufanie. Czuł, że płoną mu policzki; żar narastał w miarę, jak docierały do niego słowa Castiela. Przez chwilę Dean chciał jedynie uciec, uciec od takiego uczucia i towarzyszącej mu odpowiedzialności. Zamiast tego zrobił krok naprzód, złapał dłoń Castiela i złączył ich palce.  
\- Jesteś niewiarygodny – powiedział, i kiedy Cas popatrzył mu w oczy, Dean uśmiechnął się do niego nieznacznie. – Przepraszam - dodał cicho, prawie szeptem.  
Otoczył się ramionami Casa i wsunął się głębiej w miękkie objęcia, mocno przylegając do drugiego mężczyzny. Łagodnie pocałował Casa w szyję i ukrył twarz w krótkich, ciemnych włosach nad uszami, po prostu oddychając. Tęsknił za tym, tęsknił za Casem i tym, by być tak blisko niego.

Dłonie Castiela spoczywały na plecach Deana, trzymając go blisko, gdy chłopak wtulił mu się w szyję. Mężczyzna powoli zamknął oczy i zamruczał czując przepływające przez niego ciepło i bliskość, za którą tak tęsknił. Powoli wodził dłońmi po plecach Deana, dotykając go tak, jak już od kilku dni pragnął, łaknął, nawet, jeśli dystans między nimi to uniemożliwiał.  
Przez chwilę myślał o tym, jak niesamowity był fakt, że kilka słów sprawiło, iż znów byli razem, że znów mogli się w siebie wtopić.  
\- Dean… - Cas odsunął się nieznacznie wodząc dłońmi wzdłuż boków i żeber chłopaka. – Tęskniłem za tobą… - wyznał i zarumienił się lekko. Przysunął się ponownie, ale tym razem naparł na Deana i przycisnął go do tablicy. Pochylił się, by całować chłopakowi linię szczęki, skubać ucho i szyję. Skóra Deana pod jego ustami była taka ciepła i delikatna, jak natychmiastowo działający afrodyzjak. Było to widać po wybrzuszeniu w spodniach, gdy ocierał się o Deana. - Tęskniłem za tym…

Dean jęknął cicho pod lekkim dotykiem, od tego, jak palce Castiela ślizgały się po jego ubranym ciele i czyniły go uległym.  
\- J-ja też – westchnął wyciągając szyję tak, by Cas miał więcej miejsca do całowania. – Przepraszam, że… zachowałem się jak dzieciak… - wyszczerzył się i oblizał usta. - Ale z drugiej strony… mam tylko 18 lat… Nie znam niczego lepszego, prawda? – odezwał się zaczepnie.  
Po tym stwierdzeniu otrzymał lekkiego, ale zdecydowanego szturchańca i zachichotał lekko, po czym skierował dłonie do boków Casa i szarpnął go za koszulę. Żaden z nich nie myślał o wciąż niezamkniętych na klucz drzwiach, żaden z nich nie był nawet w stanie sformułować spójnej myśli – dopóki nie rozległo się niepewne pukanie do wzmiankowanych drzwi. Odskoczyli od siebie gapiąc się na siebie przez chwilę, po czym Dean padł na kolana i tyłem wpełzł po biurko nauczyciela akurat w chwili, gdy Joanna Harvelle weszła do środka.  
\- … Profesorze Novak?  
Jej głos brzmiał podejrzliwie i przez chwilę Dean był pewien, że mogła coś usłyszeć, mogła zobaczyć jego stopę lub coś innego tuż przedtem, zanim zniknął pod biurkiem. Ale wtedy dziewczyna zaczęła mówić dalej, przepraszając za nachodzenie nauczyciela i pytając go o bieżące zadanie domowe. Została pełne kurewskie 10 minut i kiedy wreszcie wyszła, Dean miał obolały tyłek i był bardziej niż wkurzony. Castiel spojrzał na niego z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy, a Dean objął jego twarz, po czym odsunął dłonie.  
\- Niewiele brakowało… - powiedział i obaj wiedzieli, że to mógłby być zwyczajnie koniec tego, co między nimi było; cokolwiek to było. – Cas… kurewsko niewiele brakowało.

Cas westchnął i potaknął, po czym przyciągnął Deana do siebie i pocałował go w czoło.  
\- Obiad dziś wieczorem? – odsunął się i usiadł na swoim krześle, ale obrócił się, by móc patrzeć na Deana. - … Prawdopodobnie nie możemy się tu już za często spotykać… Przeciągaliśmy strunę, robiąc to tak często w mojej klasie… - Cas uśmiechnął się bezczelnie do Deana. – Nie znaczy to, że nie cieszę się „dokształcając” cię po lekcjach… ale myślę, że jeśli chcę zachować stanowisko i nie zostać wylanym za rżnięcie jednego z uczniów na własnym biurku, będziemy musieli przestać się widywać na terenie szkoły.  
Cas westchnął ciężko, krzywiąc się lekko na myśl o tym, że już nie będzie tak często widywał twarzy Deana, gdy ten dochodzi; że już nie będzie mógł wyładowywać całodniowej frustracji na spoconym ciele Deana po jego treningu koszykówki. To miała być nieprzyjemna zmiana w ich życiu.

 

Dean stęknął, ale kiwnął głową. Wiedział, że tak będzie lepiej, bezpieczniej – nie chciał, by Castiel stracił pracę, ale, co ważniejsze, nie chciał, by to się skończyło. Stanął za krzesłem Castiela, pochylił się, by pocałować go w głowę, po czym złapał torbę i podszedł do drzwi.  
\- Obiad. Dziś wieczorem. I będziemy kontynuować to, co zaczęliśmy… - uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wyślizgnął za drzwi, zostawiając Castiela samego.   
Tego wieczoru Dean odesłał Sama z domu, każąc mu zostać u jednego z przyjaciół ze szkoły, tak więc, gdy Cas zadzwonił do drzwi ok. 20.00, Dean był sam i bardziej niż zadowolony, widząc swego nauczyciela stojącego w progu. Dean wciągnął go do środka za koszulę, posłał na ścianę tuż przy drzwiach i zaczął mu się dobierać do szyi.  
\- Zmiana planów – wysapał pomiędzy kolejnymi skubnięciami ciepłej skóry. – Obiad przełożony… najpierw muszę cię poczuć w sobie…

Castiel pojawił się ubrany w ciemne dżinsy, szarą jedwabną koszulę i czarny płaszcz, gotów zabrać Deana na pierwszą prawdziwą randkę. 

 

W chwili, gdy został dość gwałtownie pchnięty na ścianę, plan wyleciał za okno. Cas jęknął i sięgnął w stronę chłopaka, by podnieść mu koszulkę, wodząc palcami po każdym celu gołej skóry, jaki ukazywał się jego głodnym oczom.  
\- Dean… - zadygotał, gdy Dean skubał go po szyi aż do ucha, gdzie powtórzył swoje słowa i podkreślił ostatnie sykiem i otarciem się o biodra Castiela. Cas jęknął powoli, zaciskając palce na plecach Deana, po czym odsunął się od ściany i podniósł chłopaka w górę tak, że ten musiał go objąć nogami w talii. Szybko przeszli do sypialni Deana i tam Cas upuścił chłopaka na łóżko. Pochylił się nad nim i prędko go rozebrał, ściągając mu koszulkę i odrzucając ją, a następnie zdjął spodnie i bieliznę. Cas zatrzymał się unosząc się nad Deanem i po prostu popatrzył na połacie lekko opalonej skóry i napięte mięśnie.  
\- Kurwa, Dean, jesteś piękny… - Cas opuścił głowę i pocałował Deana w czoło. Powędrował w dół do policzka i przez nasadę nosa wrócił do kącika ust. Dłonie błądziły mu po ciele chłopaka, pieszcząc płaszczyzny mięśni wijące się i skręcające pod nim. - Tak bardzo cię pragnąłem w tym tygodniu… - Cas opuścił dłoń, by objąć nią fiuta Deana, i zaczął nią poruszać, wciąż mówiąc Deanowi do ucha. – Zeszłej do nocy doszedłem myśląc o tym, jak ujeżdżam cię tak, że aż krzyczysz…

Deanowi dech zamarł w gardle, gdy Cas zaczął pieścić go i obciągać, gdy usłyszał ciche słowa, jakie mężczyzna szeptał mu do ucha. Ten obraz nieoczekiwanie pochłonął jego myśli – Cas, na nim, Dean wewnątrz jego pięknego ciała – i chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać niskiego jęku.

 

\- Chcesz… chcesz, żebym to zrobił? – spytał wciąż nieco zdyszany i poczuł, jak serce wali mu o żebra, niemal uniemożliwiając mu bycie spokojnym, uniemożliwiając mu skupienie się na mężczyźnie nad sobą.  
Nigdy nie był zbyt chętny do bycia górą, choć, oczywiście, miało to swoje zalety – ale po prawie 5 latach gejowskiego życia seksualnego Dean przyzwyczaił się być na dole, a nawet to uwielbiał. Był to dla niego jedyny sposób, by się poddać, by pozwolić komuś innemu przejąć kontrolę i po prostu go prowadzić. Ale teraz, gdy Cas podniósł tę myśl, Dean nie mógł zapomnieć obrazu Casa nad sobą, powoli ujeżdżającego jego fiuta, z piękną twarzą wykrzywioną w rozkoszy.

Castiel zarumienił się jaskrawo i odsunął, unosząc się nad Deanem tak, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wyraził się najszczęśliwiej, zbyt oszołomiony reakcjami Deana na swój dotyk. Zwolnił tempo, w jakim obciągał Deanowi, i oblizał usta, zastanawiając się, jak wyjaśnić, że tak naprawdę miał na myśli to, aby ostro zerżnąć Deana od tyłu, dopóki chłopak nie dojdzie tak gwałtownie, że zacznie krzyczeć. Zamiast tego na ustach powoli pojawił mu się uśmiech i Cas leciutko kiwnął głową.  
\- Tak naprawdę… myślałem o tym… gdzieś już od tygodnia… - pochylił się i skubnął Deana po szyi, ponownie wędrując do ucha. – Wiem, że uwielbiasz czuć mnie w sobie… - odezwał się głosem schrypniętym i szorstkim niczym żwir - ale czy zadowoliłbyś się byciem we mnie?  
Cas polizał Deana po uchu i zamknął powoli oczy, wdychając zapach chłopaka. Najwyraźniej nastolatek świeżo wziął prysznic, biorąc pod uwagę silny zapach mydła i szamponu, ale pod spodem znajdowało się dokładnie to, czego szukał – naturalny zapach Deana, który wciągał Castiela w wir podniecenia.

Dean zadrżał po słowach Casa i poczuł, że fiut mu zadygotał na samą wzmiankę o tym, o byciu wewnątrz Casa, wypełnianiu go tak, jak on sam wypełniał jego tak wiele razy wcześniej.  
\- Ja… - zaczął, przerywając sobie własnym westchnieniem, bo Cas wciąż go delikatnie dotykał – nie wiem… - przygryzł wargę i oparł się czołem o ramię Casa, ukrywając rumieniec na twarzy. – Myślę, że… chciałbym… kiedyś… - wziął głęboki wdech czując ciepło rosnące mu w piersi. Pławił się w nim przez chwilę, po czym ciągnął cicho i powoli. – Ale nie teraz… dobrze?  
Wciąż nie mógł się zmusić, by spojrzeć w górę; czuł, że policzki płoną mu coraz bardziej od tego, jak niezręczna okazała się ta rozmowa…

Cas przerwał; nie pomyślał nawet o tym, że Dean odrzuciłby propozycję, którą on rzucił bez namysłu.  
\- Och… dobrze…  
Ukrył twarz w szyi Deana i zawahał się na ułamek sekundy, z dłonią wciąż na penisie chłopaka, po czym dalej kontynuował to, co robił wcześniej - przesuwał dłoń w górę i w dół długimi, powolnymi pociągnięciami, aby doprowadzić Deana do szaleństwa. Otwarł usta, by wciągnąć w płuca ciepło emanujące z szyi chłopaka, po czym zaczął ją lizać i całować. Przesunął się aż do barku i przywarł tam, robiąc mu malinkę.  
Dziwnie było zostać tak odrzuconym; dziwne, że aż tak go zabolało w piersi. Chociaż było to prawdopodobnie najlepsze rozwiązanie zważywszy, że zapuszczaliby się na całkiem nowy teren. A to, zasadniczo, był seks na zgodę i obaj potrzebowali tego, by wszystko poszło gładko, by był tym, co już znali i z czym byli obeznani.  
Cas przyspieszył i powiódł kciukiem po czubku, rozsmarowując kroplę wilgoci na fiucie chłopaka. Wgryzł się delikatnie w mięśnie ramienia chłopaka i jęknął. To było dobre dla nich obu. Castiel odepchnął od siebie niezręczność i ból w piersi, aby ponownie poddać się podnieceniu, pomyślał o tym, żeby pogrążyć się w Deanie aż do końca, o tym, by zobaczyć, jak chłopak rozpada się wraz z każdym mocnym pchnięciem.

Dean pozwolił Casowi zająć się sobą, pozwolił mu wodzić dłonią po całej swojej długości, coraz szybciej; ucisk zwiększał się z każdym pociągnięciem, aż wreszcie Dean stał się wijącą się i drżącą masą. Wbił Castielowi palce w ramiona, desperacko trzymając się mężczyzny. Oddychał krótko i chrapliwie wciskając się biodrami w drugie ciało.  
\- N-nie jesteś… na mnie zły, prawda? – spytał pomiędzy kolejnymi jękami, niemal niechętnie otwierają oczy. Ze zmartwieniem spojrzał na ciemnowłosego mężczyznę. – Obie-obiecuję, że… że to zrobię, ale… teraz… potrzebuję cię, Cas… - wyczuł, że Cas zesztywniał, a jego dłoń na moment zwolniła, bo mężczyzna gapił się na niego, przysłuchując się jego słowom i próbując je zrozumieć. - Proszę…  
Dean nie wiedział, czemu pytał, czemu wręcz błagał, ale był tak blisko, tak długo nikt go nie dotykał. Tęsknił za dłońmi nauczyciela na swoim ciele i nie chciał się zadowolić nikim innym. Wiedział, że to było złe, wiedział, że nie to zaplanował czy pomyślał, że się kiedykolwiek wydarzy. Przywarł do Castiela, otaczając mu twarz dłońmi, i spojrzał na niego wzrokiem załzawionym z wysiłku, wyczerpania i pożądania.

Cas pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się smutno, zaskoczony, że chłopak mógł uznać go za wściekłego.  
\- Nie… - pochylił się i musnął ustami czoło Deana, jednocześnie delikatnie ściskając i masując kciukiem fiuta Deana. – Nie jestem wściekły…  
Cas wycofał się i szybko zdjął własne ubrania, aby dorównać Deanowi nagością; ciało drżało mu z pragnienia, aby znaleźć się wewnątrz chłopaka. Sięgnął po gumkę i lubrykant, wiedząc już, gdzie w pokoju Deana ich szukać, po czym szybko przekręcił nastolatka na brzuch. Wcisnął mu twarz w materac i zaczął go całować po kręgosłupie.  
\- Powiedz mi, Dean, w jaki sposób tego chcesz… - pierwszy nawilżony palec wsunął się powoli, z ciekawością, i zgiął się, muskając prostatę Deana, a potem uciskając ją. Cas drugą dłonią ponownie objął fiuta chłopaka i zaczął pracować nad słabnącą erekcją. – Chcę cię usłyszeć…  
Drugi palec szybko wsunął się do środka; Cas mniej niż zwykle przejął się faktem, że tak szybko posunął się do tego, by przygotować Deana, nawet używając dużych ilości lubrykantu.

Dean pozwalał się szarpać i ukrył twarz w materacu, gdy Cas przesunął mu dłonią po plecach i bez większego ostrzeżenia wsunął w niego palce. Sapnął czując zimny lubrykant, ale szybko się odprężył i nieco uniósł biodra, chcąc być bliżej Casa.  
\- Mmm… ch-chcę… - podniósł dłoń do ust i przygryzł knykcie, by zdusić niski jęk, gdy Cas wciąż od nowa znajdował i stymulował mu prostatę. – Chcę… powoli… i… chcę cię widzieć… - głośno wypuścił powietrze i przechylił głowę na drugą stronę; przymknął oczy pod wpływem obezwładniających doznań płynących od dłoni Casa na nim i w nim.

Castiel na moment zamarł. Po słowach Deana niezdolny był nawet oddychać.  
„Chcę cię widzieć”  
Po tym wyznaniu, tak osobistym i intymnym, Casa aż zabolało serce. Móc widzieć partnera w czasie seksu, móc widzieć siebie nawzajem i spoglądać sobie w oczy – nie sądził, że Dean jest na to gotowy, więc nie naciskał. Ale dla Casa to był właśnie sposób, w jaki czuł się najbliżej partnera; a kiedy spoglądał swoim poprzednim partnerkom w oczy, gdy szczytowały, było niemal tak, jakby mógł poczuć każde ukłucie rozkoszy w ich ciałach na sam widok tego, jak ich oczy rozszerzały się i mrugały, ściskały się lub szeroko otwierały.  
Pocałował Deana pomiędzy łopatki i wyciągnął palce, po czym pomógł chłopakowi ponownie przerzucić się na plecy. Podłożył mu pod tyłek kilka poduszek, unosząc chłopakowi biodra pod lepszym kątem, po czym ponownie wsunął w niego palce, by go rozciągnąć.  
\- Okej, Dean… - Cas pochylił się nad Deanem i spojrzał mu w oczy. Podparł się na jednej ręce, podczas gdy drugą dalej przygotowywał wejście chłopaka. – Powiedz mi, gdy będziesz gotowy…  
Chciał usłyszeć, jak Dean o to prosi, jak błaga, by poczuć Casa w sobie. Ta nagła potrzeba, by Dean go poprosił, była ostra, potężna i zdławiła wszelkie inne uczucia wewnątrz Castiela. Wiedział tylko, że chce, aby Dean go potrzebował w taki sam sposób, w jaki Cas, jak to już odkrył, potrzebował Deana. Była to przerażająca myśl i czasami nie mógł przez nią spać; sama myśl, że kochał kogoś tak mocno i całkowicie, że naprawdę potrzebował go w życiu, że nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niego. To sprawiło, że zacisnęło mu się gardło, gdy patrzył, jak Dean wije się pod jego dłonią. Serce skręcało mu się z bólu, gdy piękna twarz nastolatka krzywiła się po każdym sapnięciu czy jego wyjęczanym imieniu, ksywce, którą mu nadał.  
Castiel musiał to poczuć, poczuć potrzebę rozchodzącą się falami z ciała Deana, gdy będzie go wbijał w materac. To było jak narkotyk; przy Deanie zakosztował go zaledwie parę razy, ale wiedział, że już się uzależnił; był na najgorszym rodzaju haju, który zostawiał go pragnącego więcej w nadchodzących dniach. Dean był tak piękny i pociągający, że Cas wiedział, iż nigdy nie będzie miał dość, nigdy chłopaka w pełni nie posiądzie, a jednak nie o to mu chodziło. Chciał, aby Dean go pragnął, a nie został przez niego złapany. Byłoby o wiele lepiej, o wiele pełniej, gdyby Dean przyszedł do niego równie dobrowolnie, jak teraz, unosząc biodra po więcej, więcej, więcej…  
\- Taki piękny… - wymamrotał Cas pod nosem, szeroko otwierając niebieskie oczy i przyglądając się chłopakowi pod sobą.

To, jaki łagodny był teraz Cas, jaki rozważny i ostrożny, niemal sprawiało ból. Palce znalazły właściwe tempo i rytmicznie wsuwały się i wysuwały. Dean szeroko rozsunął nogi, aby Cas mógł między nimi uklęknąć, i pozwolił mu widzieć wszystko. Czuł się w ten sposób odsłonięty i słaby, ale to był Cas. Samo patrzenie mu w oczy, gdy go przygotowywał, stale pocierając aż do pełnej erekcji, podczas gdy druga dłoń go rozciągała i otwierała, stanowiło dla Deana afrodyzjak. Traktowany w ten sposób długo by nie wytrzymał, a jeśli dodać do tego sposób, w jaki Cas na niego patrzył… Przełknął ciężko i na chwilę zacisnął powieki, gdy Cas ponownie wsunął w niego palce i bezbłędnie odnalazł prostatę.  
\- Jestem… ach… - odrzucił głowę do tyłu, a pierś unosiła mu się ciężko, gdy próbował wyrównać oddech – Cas, jestem… jestem gotów…

Cas znowu odsunął dłoń, wyciąga gumkę z już otwartego opakowania, nałożył ją śliskimi palcami i dla pewności dodał więcej lubrykantu. Podpełzł do Deana, jedną ręką podpierając się na łóżku nad chłopakiem, a drugą kierując fiuta pod właściwym kątem. Musnął główką wejście i zobaczył wręcz dziką reakcję Deana, który zadygotał i uniósł biodra jeszcze wyżej w otwartym zaproszeniu, otwierając usta i sapiąc.  
\- Cas… - wydyszał Dean i Cas z całych sił musiał się powstrzymać, by nie wbić się w niego od razu. Zadrżał i zaczął posuwać się do przodu boleśnie powoli, z każdym kolejnym calem jęcząc miękko. Złapał Deana za biodro, upewniając się, że chłopak się nigdzie nie odsunie, ale jego oczy nie patrzyły jak zwykle w dół, gdzie łączyły się ich ciała. Normalnie aż nazbyt podniecające i fascynujące było patrzeć, jak ciało Deana połyka go aż do końca, ale teraz Castiel chciał tylko obserwować twarz chłopaka.  
I tak też zrobił. Zagapił się bez mrugnięcia w oczy Deana, otwierając usta i dygocząc po każdej kolejnej fali rozkoszy.  
\- K-kurwa… Dean… - zakwilił Cas i wbił się w chłopaka, nareszcie do końca łącząc ich ciała.

Cas patrzył na niego tak, że zrobiło się aż za dużo, zbyt intensywnie. Dean nie mógł odwrócić wzroku, nie mógł przestać patrzeć na niego, gdy Cas wślizgnął się w niego niemal bez oporu. Chłopak rozłożył nogi jeszcze szerzej i objął nimi biodra mężczyzny, przyciągając go do siebie; pod tym kątem Cas mógł się w niego wsunąć jeszcze głębiej. Dean wydał zduszony jęk i otwarł usta; powieki mu zatrzepotały, gdy poczuł, że ponownie, nareszcie coś go wypełniało… Złapał Castiela za barki i przyciągnął go bliżej, aż wreszcie znaleźli się twarzą w twarz; nosy im się stykały, a oddechy łączyły. Wzrok Deana padł na usta Castiela i przez moment obaj wstrzymali oddech, wiedząc dokładnie, czego pragną i niepewni, czy była to właściwa chwila. Ale ten moment minął i Dean odchylił głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając drugiemu mężczyźnie nagą szyję i wydając gardłowy jęk, po czym ponownie spojrzał w górę i powoli nią kiwnął.  
\- Potrzebuję cię, Cas… - szepnął i nie był pewien, czy mówi o seksie, czy o wszystkim innym…

Usta Castiela niemal nieświadomie podążyły za ustami Deana. Gdy chłopak się odsunął, również coś wewnątrz Casa zarządziło odwrót, by obronić się przed kolejnym odrzuceniem, którego powinien się był spodziewać. Nie całują się… taka była zasada.  
Zamiast tego Cas ukrył twarz w szyi Deana i pocałował go tam, zaczynając powoli kołysać biodrami. Złapał jedną z nóg Deana pod kolano i uniósł, trzymając go, gdy wsuwał się i wysuwał z jego ciała. Drugie ramię leżało na łóżku, razem z kolanami podtrzymując jego ciężar, pięść zacisnęła się na pościeli. Jęknął cicho czując narastający w dole brzucha żar, podobny zwiniętej sprężynie; napięcie zwiększało się po każdym pchnięciu w gorące, ciasne wnętrze chłopaka.  
\- Tak dobrze, Dean… tak dobrze… - wymruczał Cas z ustami przy szyi chłopaka i ugryzł go, wywołując kolejną malinkę. „Mój” – pomyślał i podkreślił tę myśl szczególnie głębokim pchnięciem.

Wszystko było tak intensywne, że aż zapierało dech. Dean kołysał się razem z Casem, podążając za jego ruchami i przytulając się bardziej, dopasowując się do jego tempa i wychodząc pchnięciom na spotkanie. Czuł się bezwładny pod drugim mężczyzną, bezradny, całkowicie na łasce Casa i uwielbiał to. Bo jakimś cudem to było coś innego; jakimś cudem, choć miała to być tylko kolejna runda seksu, nieprzyzwoitego i chaotycznego, mieli być oni obaj biorący to, czego chcieli. Zamiast tego było osobiście, intymnie i łagodnie. I wcale nie bez znaczenia. Dean po jakimś czasie zamknął oczy, gdy Cas wsunął się i wysunął już niezliczoną ilość razy, tworząc powolny, ale namiętny rytm, który w jakiś sposób obu idealnie pasował. Chłopak otwarł usta i jęknął rozwiąźle, nagradzając starszego mężczyznę za każde trafienie w prostatę. Imię padało z jego ust cały czas, jak pieśń, jak modlitwa, jak błogosławieństwo. Cas go otaczał i pierwszy raz od czasu, gdy się spotkali i rżnęli na tyłach The Haight, Dean poczuł z kimś wspólnotę, poczuł się ceniony. I zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko zwykły gniew i złość doprowadzały go do szału w minionym tygodniu; że rzekoma zapłata Castiela za seks nie uraziła jego dumy… ale serce. Ponownie otwarł oczy, mruganiem odganiając pot z rzęs i spojrzał w górę, na nieustannie poruszającego się w nim mężczyznę. I już wiedział, nagle, bez ostrzeżenia i z zapierającą dech w piersiach oczywistością. Zakochał się w Casie.

Castiel poczuł swój nadchodzący orgazm, więc usiadł na piętach, wciąż unosząc się nad Deanem na jednej ręce. Drugą sięgnął między ich ciała i umiejętnie złapał fiuta chłopaka. Poruszał się z łatwością, dłoń dopasowała się do leniwego tempa, które dopiero teraz zaczęło rosnąć.  
Cały czas Cas po prostu gapił się na Deana rozchylając w oddechu usta i nie mrugając, podziwiając widok pod sobą. Przepadł tak bardzo, kochał tego chłopaka tak mocno, że aż bolało; pierś ściskała mu się od tak silnych emocji, że wydał z siebie zduszony szloch, jednocześnie wypowiadając imię chłopaka; było to zarazem szeptane ostrzeżenie, że Cas był blisko, bardzo blisko.  
Każdym nerwem swego ciała pragnął wtedy pocałować Deana, przypieczętować to, czemu Dean pozwolił się tu dziać, cokolwiek to było. Cas musiał to wypalić w swoim sercu i umyśle, aby, jeśli się to kiedykolwiek skończy, jak się tego przeraźliwie bał, mieć chociaż tę chwilę na pamiątkę.  
Nie wiedział, co się wtedy działo w głowie Deana, gdy mocno wciskał się w chłopaka, czując iskrzącą rozkosz, która zawiodła go na krawędź rollercoastera tak, że mógł zerknąć w otchłań. Castiel nie wiedział, czym to było dla Deana, i nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali.  
Jedyne, co w tym momencie wiedział, gdy pchnął głęboko wewnątrz Deana, gdy doszedł, wysapując imię chłopaka i patrząc w szeroko otwarte od pożądania zielone oczy, jedyne, co wiedział, to to, że się z nim teraz kochał – i wszystko, co kiedykolwiek zrobił w przeszłości, bladło w porównaniu z tym, jak wysoko wzleciał w tamtej chwili.

Dean poczuł własny zbliżający się szczyt biorący go niemal z zaskoczenia. Ciało mu zesztywniało i zacisnęło się wokół pulsującego fiuta Castiela, gdy mężczyzna doszedł. Nie pierwszy raz Dean desperacko zapragnął naprawdę to poczuć, poczuć, jak Cas go wypełnia, jak dochodzi w nim; to proste stwierdzenie również Deana posłało na szczyt. Zacisnął się na ciele Casa i na chwilę całkowicie zamarł, po czym przed oczami wybuchło mu białe światło i Dean przeżył orgazm, gorący i mokry, prosto w dłoń i na brzuch Casa. Potrzebował więcej czasu niż zwykle, by dojść do siebie, by uspokoić oddech. Złapał Casa za szyję i przyciągnął go do siebie. Ustami odnalazł szyję i szczękę mężczyzny i pocałował go tam, upijając się smakiem potu i seksu. Nie mógł mówić; bał się, że wszystko, co powie, zniszczyłoby tę chwilę, zdradziło go i zrujnowało to, co mieli, nieważne, co to było. Słowa tłukły mu się w głowie. Zakochał się w Casie. Kochał go. Miłość. To było coś bardzo nowego, niespodziewanego i kurewsko przerażającego. Dean nigdy nie kochał. Ani razu, żadnej osoby innej niż Sam, a to było coś całkiem innego. Więc nie – nie był zbytnim ekspertem w sprawie uczuć, ale co do Casa – po prostu wiedział… Wiedział, że to było to i że przepadł.


	12. Chapter 12

Cas zatrzymał swoje słowa dla siebie; „kocham cię” wciąż od nowa rozbrzmiewało mu w głowie, każde powtórzenie akcentował pocałunkiem w szyję, ramię, ucho Deana. Odczekał kilka minut i wysunął się z chłopaka, podpełzł do jego boku i leniwie zarzucił mu ramię na brzuch. Wiercił się, dopóki nie przytulili się do siebie, i po prostu oddychał, pozwalając, by uspokoił mu się oddech, i wciągając znajomy zapach seksu i Deana.  
Minęło kilka długich chwil, zanim Cas się odezwał. Odchrząknął, ale głos nadal miał chrapliwy od tego całego dyszenia i sapania.  
\- Więc jak… obiad? - pocałował Deana w ramię i pogładził napięte mięśnie brzucha, ciesząc się ich wypukłością. W takich chwilach poseksualnego zadowolenia Dean należał do niego. I jeśli to miało być wszystko, co Castiel mógł dostać, to i ich przyjaźń, mentorowanie, które zmieniało się wraz z upływem czasu dzięki ich rozmowom i wspólnemu dziennikowi – to w porządku. Casowi to pasowało, choć coś w jego mózgu nieustannie podśpiewywało mu „kłamiesz”. Błagał sam siebie, by uwierzyć, że tak było dobrze, i że nawet, jeśli Dean nigdy by go nie pokochał, to tak długo, jak mógł tulić chłopaka, cieszyłby się każdą sekundą. Tak długo, jak długo Dean by na to pozwolił.

Dean był zmęczony, zaspokojony i rozleniwiony. Przekręcił się na bok i przysunął bliżej, ukrywając twarz w szyi Casa i powoli oddychając.  
\- Mmm, nie jestem głodny – wymamrotał zamykając oczy i całując ciepłą skórę poniżej ust. - … później?  
Wiedział, że nie miało to za wiele sensu, ale słowa, które chciał powiedzieć, „nie chcę, byś odchodził” i „zostań tu ze mną” utknęły mu w gardle. Modlił się, by Cas to jakoś pojął; by wyczuł, że w tej chwili Dean nigdzie tak bardzo nie pragnął być, jak tu, w ramionach Castiela, z głową na jego piersi tak, by móc słuchać bicia jego serca.

Castiel zachichotał gardłowo i pocałował Deana w policzek.  
\- Okej… daj mi się tylko tego pozbyć… i zaraz wracam.  
Wyślizgnął się z objęć Deana i na chwilę przestał myśleć, gdy zobaczył dłoń chłopaka błądzącą mu po skórze, zupełnie jakby w tej chwili nie chciał on Casa nigdzie puścić. Ale Cas musiał iść. Potrzebował tylko kilku sekund, by zdjąć gumkę i wyrzucić do śmietnika, oraz wziąć kilka chusteczek, by ich obu powycierać.  
Cas ponownie wlazł na łóżko i troskliwie wytarł ich obu, po zakończeniu całując wewnętrzną stronę uda Deana. Chusteczki również wyrzucił i wrócił do łóżka, gdzie niemal natychmiast otoczyła go ciepła, opalona skóra – Dean ponownie zagrzebał się w miejscu, w którym leżał kilka chwil wcześniej, i ukrył twarz w szyi Casa, mocno obejmując go w talii.  
Cas zamruczał z zadowoleniem i zamknął oczy wodząc jedną dłonią po plecach Deana; przesunął palcami po warstewce potu i zachichotał czując, jak przez chłopaka przebiegły dreszcze. Dean lekko klepnął go w ramię, wymamrotał „dupek”, po czym wziął koce i narzucił na nich obu.  
Cas uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął Deana jeszcze bliżej całując go przeciągle w głowę. Zamknął znowu oczy, gdy obaj ułożyli się materacu. Ominęli jakąkolwiek możliwą niezręczność po tak intensywnym seksie i wpadli w wygodne uczucie spoczywania w czyichś ramionach.

Sen łatwo przejął nad nim kontrolę i Dean był za to wdzięczny. Nie musiał myśleć o tym, jak zasadnicza i zmieniająca życie była jego nagła świadomość własnych uczuć do Casa. Umościł się przy drugim mężczyźnie i poczuł się, jakby tonął; zamknął oczy i westchnął cicho. Imię drugiego mężczyzny było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką wymamrotał, zanim wszystko spowiła ciemność.  
Obudził się słysząc śpiewające ptaki i czując delikatne promienie światła przesączające się przez zasłony jego pokoju. Cas wciąż tam leżał; Dean słyszał jego oddech, czuł, jak pierś mu się podnosiła. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Castiel był pierwszym, co Dean ujrzał o poranku, i czując ciepło rozlewające mu się po ciele zdał sobie sprawę, że chce, by było tak częściej, zawsze, każdego poranka. Przysunął się bliżej przyglądając się śpiącej postaci mężczyzny, płaskiemu brzuchowi, umiarkowanie muskularnej piersi, małemu pieprzykowi tuż nad prawym sutkiem. Uśmiech mu się poszerzył i Dean ostrożnie wyplątał się z objęć Casa. Przesunął się niżej, by pocałować małe znamię, miękko, wręcz cnotliwie, i zachichotał nisko na widok Casa, który, chociaż w czasie snu, zareagował na pieszczoty i zaczął wiercić się pod nim; jego twarz ukazywała dokładnie, jak bardzo cieszył go dotyk Deana.

Castiel obudził się z dość denerwującym burczeniem w brzuchu, wymamrotał coś w rodzaju „zamknij się” i zagrzebał twarz w szyi Deana. Mimo to powoli otwarł oczy zauważając zapach kochanka, wciąż otaczający go tak, jak zeszłej nocy. Cas nic nie mógł poradzić na słaby chichot i odsunął się, by zaspanymi oczami popatrzeć na Deana.  
\- Dobry – wychrypiał zaspanym głosem.  
Dean uśmiechnął się i powtórzył powitanie, po czym ukrył twarz na piersi Casa i objął go. Cas zaśmiał się znowu i pocałował Deana w czubek głowy, mamrocząc coś po cichu.  
\- Cieszyła mnie zeszła noc… mmm…  
Przez chwilę leżeli cicho; obaj mężczyźni przyglądali się sobie nawzajem; obaj myśleli o słowach, których żaden nie ośmielił się wypowiedzieć, nie chcąc rujnować nie tylko tej chwili, ale też tego, co mogło przyjść później. Serce Casa aż śpiewało od tych uczuć, zatem gdy spytał „Mogę ci zrobić śniadanie?”, zasadniczy ton jego głosu i sposób, w jaki gapił się na Deana, mówił „Mogę cię kochać? Pozwolisz mi na to?”

Dean przechylił głowę i przycisnął policzek do piersi Casa, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem.  
\- Poproszę – powiedział i przez chwilę obaj po prostu na siebie patrzyli, zachwycając się pięknem tuż przed sobą.  
Dean odsunął się i usiadł, wymknął się spod przykrycia i przerzucił nogi ponad łóżkiem. Podszedł do drzwi, zatrzymał się na chwilę i odwrócił głowę, mrugając do Casa. Spytał bezgłośnie „Najpierw prysznic?”, a potem wyszedł z pokoju. Udał się do łazienki, by wyjąć czyste szorty z suszarki, i kiedy się prostował, poczuł, jak Cas go objął. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, obrócił w luźnym uścisku starszego mężczyzny i sięgnął do jego włosów.

 

Cas przytulił Deana do siebie i zamruczał z zadowoleniem, gdy Dean zaczął bawić się jego włosami.   
\- Dean, jak na kogoś, kto się właśnie obudził, wyglądasz trochę zbyt cudownie - głos miał wciąż szorstki i chrapliwy od snu.  
Zaczął leniwie całować Deana po szyi, mrucząc miękko, gdy lekko opadł na ciało chłopaka. Prysznic brzmiał fantastycznie, podobnie jak naleśniki… i może długa przebieżka później, gdyby Dean był chętny. Cas powrócił do biegania niemal każdego ranka przed pracą, co mu naprawdę pomagało skupiać się w ciągu dnia. Oczywiście w tym tygodniu nie miał na to sił, zbyt zdenerwowany milczeniem Deana i zbyt na tym skupiony, rozproszony faktem, jak bardzo zraniły go słowa chłopaka.   
Na szczęście wszystko sobie wyjaśnili i było, jak zwykle, cudownie nie do opisania.  
Chociaż, gdyby Castiel miał to opisać jednym zdaniem, wybrałby „tak blisko doskonałości, jak to możliwe”. Jedyną rzeczą, która mogłaby jeszcze wszystko polepszyć, pomyślał, gapiąc się na piegi na barkach Deana, byłaby odwaga, by słownie wyznać miłość chłopakowi, zamiast ukrywać ją w tym, jak go dotykał i trzymał.

\- Och, zamknij się – zachichotał Dean po słowach Castiela i powiódł dłońmi po jego policzkach i szczęce, by złożyć je na jego piersi.  
Wygiął szyję nieco bardziej dając Casowi więcej skóry do całowania i westchnął miękko czując delikatny dotyk ust. Cas się przez chwilę nie odzywał i kiedy Dean na niego spojrzał, oczy mężczyzny beznamiętnie patrzyły mu na tors. Dean, nerwowo przygryzając usta, wyciągnął rękę, by podnieść mężczyźnie głowę do góry.   
\- Co się stało? – spytał z oczywistym zmartwieniem w głosie i mocno zmarszczonymi brwiami. Wyplątał się z luźnych objęć, opadł na kolana i pociągnął Casa za sobą. Ponownie objął dłońmi jego twarz. Kciukami zaczął delikatnie pocierać mu policzki i próbował znaleźć powód, dla którego Cas wyglądał tak melancholijnie.

Cas zamarł na moment, po czym pochylił się i łagodnie pocałował Deana w czoło.  
\- Nic, Dean, to nic takiego.  
Twarz mu się rozjaśniła, gdy uśmiechnął się i zmierzwił chłopakowi włosy, po czym wstał i pomógł mu się podnieść.   
Włączył prysznic i ustawił go na możliwie najcieplejszą wodę, potem zaś wszedł do środka. Castiel najpierw zasyczał z wrażenia, ale później radośnie jęknął. To naprawdę było dobre, Dean miał rację. Potrzebował gorącej wody spływającej mu po ciele, aby wybić zmęczenie z obolałych mięśni. Chociaż sypianie z Deanem było więcej niż cudowne, prowadziło do układania się w dziwnych pozycjach. Cas zamierzał zorientować się, jak sypiać z Deanem tak, aby obu było wygodnie i żeby nikogo rano nic nie bolało.

Po kolejnej chwili, kiedy to Dean wciąż usiłował się zorientować, czy Cas mówił prawdę, czy po prostu ukrywał jakieś zmartwienia, poczucie winy czy coś jeszcze, chłopak poszedł za nim i wlazł do kabiny. Tego ranka było inaczej, podobnie jak z seksem w nocy. Dotykali się nawzajem, sprawiali sobie nawzajem rozkosz, ale bez pośpiechu, nie kierując się żądzą i namiętnością. Dean osunął się na podłogę po zimnej ścianie z płytek, gdy Cas odsunął dłoń i zmył ze swoich smukłych palców gęsty, biały płyn. Został tam, oddychając ciężko, gdy Cas dołączył do niego na podłodze i objął go dla większej stabilności.  
Później zadzwonił Sam informując Deana, że wróci koło południa, więc resztę wspólnego czasu spędzili spokojnie. Cas przyniósł ze sobą szkicownik, więc gdy siedział na kanapie, przerzucając strony z tym, co do tej pory w nim stworzyli, Dean leżał z głową na jego kolanach, obserwując swego kochanka z niewielkim uśmiechem.

Cas spędził czas przed powrotem Sama robiąc szkice. Były to w większości luźne wizerunki rzeczy w salonie, ale kiedy po chwili Dean zasnął mu na kolanach, Cas zabrał się za rysowanie tego, co najbardziej lubił – Deana.  
Szkicował jego piegi, zaznaczając je tak, jak najwcześniejsi astronomowie robili z gwiazdami; zauważał każdy z nich i precyzyjnie nanosił na szkic twarzy chłopaka. Następnie zabrał się za jego usta, nos i uszy oraz delikatnie zmarszczone przez sen brwi.

 

Cas przerwał dopiero wtedy, gdy Sam wszedł do domu. Zerknął na niego znad szkicownika i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Dzień dobry, Sam…  
Chłopiec zatrzymał się na chwilę i odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Hej, Castiel… A może Cas?  
\- Cokolwiek wolisz, Sam.  
Sam kiwnął głową i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie wciąż stały resztki od śniadania. Rzucił Casowi wdzięczny uśmiech i podgrzał sobie trochę. Cas ostrożnie wysunął się spod głowy Deana, zostawił otwarty szkicownik na poręczy kanapy i dołączył do Sama przy kuchennym stole, gdzie chłopiec jadł i odrabiał zadanie domowe.  
Sam i Cas spędzili mniej więcej godzinę na cichej rozmowie; Cas dał Samowi pomocne wskazówki w sprawie dyskusji, notatek i rozmaitych stylów pisania, których mogliby wymagać profesorowie w college`u. Kiedy Dean się obudził, Cas i Sam tkwili po uszy w mitologii greckiej, dyskutując na temat ulubionych mitów i bogów.

Podnosząc się z kanapy po przynajmmniej trzech godzinach snu Dean czuł się zmęczony i bezwładny. Z trudem dobrnął do kuchni.  
\- Sam… wróciłeś? – wymamrotał, sennie przecierając dłonią twarz. – Raaanyy… jak długo mnie nie było? - nie czekał, by któryś mu odpowiedział – poszedł do ekspresu i nalał sobie kubek kawy. Podchodząc do siedzących Casa i Sama Dean oparł się o oparcie krzesła mężczyzny i pocałował go w czubek głowy. Wychylił resztę kawy i usiadł na poręczy Casowego krzesła. - O czym sobie gadacie?

Sam zaczął wylewnie opowiadać o inteligencji Casa, o tym, że znał się na wszystkim tym, co wiedział Sam, że wspólnie uwielbiali sztukę i filmy sci-fi, mitologię i historię starożytną. Cas zarumienił się i zaśmiał głośno, bo Sam zachowywał się wręcz jak fan. Chłopiec zakończył wypowiedź celując palcem w twarz Deana.  
\- Dean, tylko tego nie spieprz! Ja go lubię!  
Cas przygryzł usta i spojrzał na Deana z nieznacznym uśmieszkiem, bo młodszy braciszek wydał polecenie starszemu bardzo rodzicielskim tonem. Dean, oczywiście, zagapił się na Sama mamrocząc „Wredzizna”, na co Sam tylko przewrócił oczami.  
Chłopiec zabrał swoje książki i pożegnał się z Casem, po czym poszedł do swojego pokoju dając obu trochę czasu dla siebie.  
\- Cóż… - Cas odchrząknął i zerknął na Deana. – Chyba właśnie zdobyłem „Pieczęć Aprobaty Sama” - uśmiechnął się nieco niepewnie.

Dean nadął się trochę, gdy Sam wyszedł z pokoju mrugając do niego tuż przed zamknięciem drzwi. Oczywiście, że musiał mu wszystko jeszcze bardziej utrudnić, bardziej skomplikować. Deanowi podobała się obecna sytuacja, lubił to, jak on i Cas się ze sobą dogadują. Podobało mu się to, co między nimi było, i chociaż przyznawał teraz – przynajmniej przed samym sobą – że zaczął zakochiwać się w cholernym nauczycielu, to stwierdził, że nie warto było ryzykować wyznania uczuć i tego, że w efekcie Cas by mu zwiał. Spojrzał na Casa, który wydawał się być mocno niepewny i jakby wystraszony. Dean uśmiechnął się i objął mu policzek.  
\- Tak sądzę – powiedział cicho, jeszcze raz całując go we włosy, po czym wstał i odłożył pusty kubek do zlewu. – Ale co ważniejsze, jak myślę… masz również „Pieczęć Aprobaty Deana”, psorze.  
Wrócił do salonu, wziął szkicownik i zabrał go do sypialni, a Cas podążył za nim na paluszkach. Pakował swoją torbę, a Dean siedział w nogach łóżka i obserwował go w milczeniu. Nastała kolejna chwila, kiedy Cas podszedł bliżej i stanął między kolanami Deana. Pochylił się lekko i swoimi silnymi dłońmi objął twarz chłopaka – wtedy Dean poczuł w pokoju narastające napięcie, a jego usta automatycznie skierowały się do ust Castiela. Byli już od siebie o włos, gdy Dean odchrząknął i odwrócił głowę, by przycisnąć usta do dłoni Casa.  
\- Do poniedziałku, psorze – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niego przepraszająco.

 

Kolejny raz nie przekroczyli tak starannie wytyczonej linii i Castiel niemal nie mógł ukryć rozczarowania na twarzy. Uśmiechnął się z wahaniem i potaknął, pochylając się, by pocałować Deana w czoło.  
\- Do poniedziałku, Dean.  
Castiel wrócił do domu i spędził resztę weekendu biorąc się za zaniedbaną pracę; oceniał prace uczniów i czytał dzienniki oraz układał plan zajęć na najbliższe kilka tygodni. Zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie i przerwa świąteczna, było już zimno i wietrznie, do tego codziennie padała. Cas usiadł na łóżku zastanawiając się, czy byłoby czymś właściwym zrobić Deanowi prezent na święta… czy może poczułby się z tego powodu niezręcznie. Po 20 minutach rozmyślania uśmiechnął się wreszcie do siebie, stwierdził, że poprawność go nie obchodziła, po czym, zasypiając, spędził godzinę na rozważaniu, co Dean Winchester chciałby dostać pod choinkę.

W poniedziałek rano Dean pierwszy pojawił się w szkole; powędrował pustymi korytarzami aż do sali plastycznej. Casa jeszcze tam nie było, więc Dean usiadł na jego biurku, otwarł szkicownik i przyjrzał się jego najnowszej pracy. Widział szkic Casa swojej twarzy, to, jak starannie odtworzył wszystkie szczegóły, i na myśl o starszym mężczyźnie obserwującym go w czasie snu poczuł się ciepło i miło. Pogapił się na rysunki, dopóki nie poczuł, że dłużej tego nie zniesie, i przerzucił kilka stron do tyłu, przyglądając się ich dotychczasowym dokonaniom. Odnalazł stronę, na której Cas wymazał część czarnego ołówkowego tła tworząc dłoń, wyciąganą do Deana, i zarumienił się ponownie, rozumiejąc, jak ważny był ten obraz. Przerzucił strony tak, by mieć pustą stronę, wymacał w torbie ołówek i zaczął rysować.  
Kiedy 20 minut później odłożył ołówek, był dość zadowolony ze swojej pracy. Rogi strony zaciemnił, dzięki czemu środek był wręcz lśniąco biały. W centrum jajowatej białej przestrzeni widniała para rąk skierowana wnętrzem dłoni do siebie i ze splecionymi palcami. Na widok tego rysunku Deanowi szybciej zabiło serce. Nienawidził się przyznawać do porażki czy pomyłki. Jednak Cas powoli i wytrwale ukazywał mu, uświadamiał mu, że Dean Winchester to było coś więcej niż bezczelność, aroganckie zachowanie i przypadkowy seks. I nawet, jeśli Dean nie był jeszcze gotów przyznać się do swoich uczuć, stwierdził, że Cas na to zasługiwał… że zasługiwał, by wiedzieć, jaki wpływ na niego miały jego słowa i czyny, jak pozwalały mu widzieć to, czego Dean nigdy nie byłby w stanie odkryć na własną rękę.  
Usłyszał kroki na linoleum i szybko zamknął szkicownik chcąc zsunąć się z biurka i o nie oprzeć. Wtedy Cas wszedł do sali. Uśmiechnął się lekko i nieznacznie uniósł brew na widok Deana, który kolejny raz włamał się do pomieszczenia. Żaden nie odezwał się ani słowem, gdy Cas pokonał przestrzeń między nimi, odłożył torbę obok biurka i usiadł przysuwając sobie szkicownik. Spojrzał na Deana dopiero wtedy, gdy chłopak dotknął jego ręki i lekko pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie teraz, Cas – powiedział cicho, czując rozlewający mu się na policzkach rumieniec, i nerwowo przygryzł usta. – Umm… zgaduję, że w najbliższym czasie nie spotkamy się w porze lunchu? - westchnął widząc ponury wyraz twarzy Casa i przelotnie poklepał go po ręce, po czym wzruszył ramionami i odsunął się od biurka. - Zatem… chcesz może… nie wiem… wpaść po pracy? Chciałem zabrać Sammy`ego na pizzę, więc…

Cas odsunął szkicownik na bok i uśmiechnął się do Deana. Uśmiech dotarł do jego oczu i sprawił, że niemal tańczyły.  
\- Chciałbym… - wyciągnął rękę i złapał Deana za koszulkę, przygarniając go bliżej. - Zastanawiałem się… co porabiasz w Nowy Rok? Zoo zazwyczaj wyprawia imprezę… wystawę artystyczną… zaproszono mnie, bym pokazał niektóre swoje prace. Dostałem od nich 4 bilety. Tak sobie myślałem, może ty i Sam oraz Gabriel i ja byśmy poszli? Impreza odbywa się w dzień, do tego w czasie ferii zimowych… więc szkoła ani dla ciebie, ani dla Sama nie będzie problemem… - mówiąc to wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, ale też na pełnego nadziei; wzrok krążył mu między twarzą Deana i miejscem, w którym trzymał chłopaka za koszulkę, w pobliżu dżinsów.

Kiedy Cas zaczął mówić, Dean zauważalnie zesztywniał. Słuchał w milczeniu jego sugestii, jego zaproszenia; zaciskał usta i lekko marszczył brwi. W pierwszym odruchu chciał powiedzieć „tak”, ale potem spadła na niego cała masa pytań i wątpliwości, takich, jak „Czego Cas się po mnie spodziewa?” i „A co, jeśli ktoś ze szkoły nas zauważy?” Zamiast je wypowiedzieć, silnie się zaczerwienił.  
\- I… i co mam na siebie założyć? – wyjąkał. Po tym pytaniu Cas zachichotał, od czego Deanowi niespecjalnie zrobiło się lepiej. Lekko szturchnął Casa w bok i odezwał się ponownie, mówiąc dokładnie co innego, niż sobie w tajemnicy myślał. - Ummm… znaczy się… nie widzę powodu, żeby nie iść…

Cas słysząc to uniósł brew i oblizał się.  
\- Dean, jeśli nie chcesz iść, to nie musisz… - ściągnął lekko brwi i puścił koszulkę Deana, ciepło jego dłoni, opadającej mu teraz na kolana, znikło. – Pomyślałem, że wystawa by ci się spodobała… A Samowi spodobałoby się zoo… No i Gabriel mnie bez przerwy męczy, że chciałby ponownie zobaczyć Sama – tak, tak, wiem, to pijawka, ale to moja pijawka, więc od czasu do czasu muszę być dla niego miły… ja tylko… - Cas odsunął się od Deana i usiadł prosto opierając się w krześle. Nadal spoglądał na Deana, ale twarz miał teraz nieporuszoną, wręcz kamienną. – Pomyślałem, że ci się to spodoba…  
Cas nie zdradził najważniejszego powodu tego zaproszenia, powodu, który nieustannie brzęczał mu gdzieś w głowie: „cokolwiek, byle tylko częściej cię widywać; cokolwiek, byle tylko spędzić z tobą więcej czasu”.

Pięknie… wyszło coś dokładnie odwrotnego, niż Dean chciał. Natychmiast odczuł brak dłoni Casa, która prędko osunęła się na kolana. Zrobił krok naprzód i delikatnie dotknął miękkiej tkaniny koszuli Casa, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Psorze, musisz popracować nad umiejętnością słuchania – powiedział i łagodnie ścisnął Casa za ramię. – Powiedziałem, że pójdę. Teraz się rozchmurz i powiedz mi, co założyć, dobra?  
Dean puścił go, podszedł do drzwi, by zamknąć je na klucz, nacisnął guzik spuszczający rolety i wrócił do Casa, wciąż siedzącego na krześle. Obiema rękami odsunął nieco krzesło, wyszczerzył się do kochanka i usiadł mu okrakiem na kolanach. Minęło 1,5 dnia od czasu, gdy ostatnio ze sobą spali – bo naprawdę, to, co robili, było czymś znacznie więcej, niż tylko rżnięciem – i Dean czuł się pusty i wyschnięty. Wiedział, że nie mogli więcej ryzykować robienia tego w szkole; wiedział, że nawet ta pozycja byłaby bardziej niż oczywista, gdyby ktoś ich dojrzał przez rolety. Mimo to nie był w stanie się oprzeć i zakołysał biodrami, ocierając się kroczem o Casa i spoglądając na niego spod przymkniętych powiek.

Cas poczuł, jak powietrze uwięzło mu w gardle, kiedy Dean tak cudownie zakręcił biodrami. Wymruczał coś lekko, coś jak „Cokolwiek, we wszystkim będzie ci dobrze…”, po czym pociągnął Deana w dół i przywarł do jego szyi.  
To było aż niemożliwe - nie mógł nasycić się Deanem; nieważne, jak często się widywali, nieważne, jak głęboko wbijał się w jego ciało czy jak wiele czuł – to nigdy nie było dość. Cas stwierdził, że chciał więcej. Było to niebezpieczne i przerażające uczucie – pragnąć tak bardzo. Ale, równie mocno jak pragnął, tak nie chciał przestać pragnąć. Dean był jego narkotykiem, to uzależnienie wiło mu się głęboko w środku, pełne ognia i namiętności. Cas nie chciał, by się skończyło.  
Poczuł, że twardnieje, i jęknął wiedząc, że lekcja zaczyna się za mniej niż pół godziny. Niech go szlag, niech go szlag za to, że to robił, że przez niego tak trudno mu się było skupić, nawet oddychać, gdy był w pobliżu.  
\- Dean, do diabła… - wysapał Cas odsuwając się ponownie i jakoś zsuwając sobie chłopaka z kolan. – Chryste… co ty mi robisz… - nauczyciel miał na twarzy rumieniec podniecenia, oddychał szybko, a w spodniach widać mu było wybrzuszenie.

Dean nie był zadowolony, że Cas go tak szorstko odepchnął, ale do poddania się jeszcze mu było daleko. Oblizał się i ukląkł przed nauczycielem, z determinacją rozsuwając mu nogi.  
\- No dalej, Cas, nie możesz tu tak siedzieć całą lekcję – drażnił się z twarzą tak blisko lędźwi nauczyciela, że ten musiał czuć gorący oddech przez cienki materiał. – I wiesz też, że tego nie chcesz…  
Czekał przez chwilę, ale kiedy Cas nie zrobił dużo więcej poza słabym jęczeniem, chłopak rozpiął mu spodnie i wyciągnął na pół sztywnego fiuta z czarnych szortów. Dean ponownie oblizał wargi, przez chwilę patrzył na Casa ze złośliwością i triumfem w oczach, wreszcie czubkiem języka przesunął po główce penisa. Dean rozkoszował się cichym, zdławionym jękiem, ale chciał więcej, więc objął ustami czubek fiuta Casa i zaczął lekko ssać, podczas gdy jego język drażnił ujście i łapczywie zlizywał stamtąd nagromadzoną wilgoć.

Cas gwałtownie stwardniał Deanowi w ustach i sięgnął jedną dłonią, by pogładzić chłopaka po karku. Oddech mu się rwał, a biodra minimalnie się poruszały, pchając Deanowi w usta.  
\- K…kurwa… - jęknął i odchylił głowę, która z głuchym łupnięciem opadła na oparcie, ale Cas nie miał siły się przejmować, bo Dean w TAKI sposób spuścił głowę, biorąc go coraz głębiej. Castiel przygryzł wargę powoli poruszając biodrami i, sapiąc miękko, zamknął oczy. - Dean…  
Imię chłopaka lekko wyślizgnęło mu się z ust, zaledwie sięgając jego uszu, a brzuch się napiął; w nadzwyczaj szybkim tempie znalazł się blisko szczytu. Może był to przypływ adrenaliny z powodu robienia tego tutaj po tym, jak ostatnio niemal ich przyłapano, a może po prostu kwestia zdolnych ust Deana – jego język i wargi obrabiały Casa tak gorączkowo, że mógł on jedynie kwilić.

To było niemal urocze widzieć, jak szybko Cas podporządkował się i poddał jego ustom. Dean uśmiechnął się stwierdzając, jak łatwo było go uwieść. Zamknął oczy i wziął Casa do ust w całości, głęboko do gardła. Przełknął czując w ustach solidne, pulsujące ciało. Cas był blisko, tak samo Dean; napięcie wypełniało salę i czyniło wszystko bardziej podniecającym, bardziej pobudzającym dla nich obu. Wtedy Dean odsunął usta i zostawił na czubku pulsującej erekcji tylko język. Cas krzyknął lekko, zszokowany brakiem dotyku, nie godząc się na to, co niemal sprawiło, że Dean doszedł. Chłopak ponownie objął czubek ustami i zaczął mocno ssać, potem odsunął się i dmuchnął na wilgotne ciało, wreszcie znowu połknął w całości. Kiedy Cas doszedł, zaledwie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie pchnąć Deanowi w gardło, a Dean wziął to, wziął wszystko, co mógł dostać, wysysając jego orgazm i kwiląc przy tym cicho. Był boleśnie twardy, więc gdy tylko najsilniejsze fale rozkoszy ustąpiły, Dean sięgnął dłonią w dół, by pogładzić się przez spodnie. Były do bólu obcisłe, bo wiedział, że Cas lubił taki widok, ale w tej chwili Dean z całych sił nienawidził tej części stroju.

Gdy tylko znowu mógł oddychać, Cas podniósł Deana z podłogi, szybko rozpiął mu spodnie, razem z bielizną ściągnął je w dół i popchnął chłopaka na swoje biurko. Klęknął przed nim, nawilżył jeden palec, po czym wsunął sobie erekcję Deana do ust.  
Cas pracował efektywnie; usta ślizgały mu się po gorącym ciele chłopaka, jedna dłoń obejmowała nasadę fiuta, a druga wślizgnęła się między ich ciała i naparła na chłopaka, szorstka i ledwie wystarczająco mokra.  
Cas zerknął w górę przez ciemne rzęsy i wsunął palec głęboko w ciało Deana, przy wysuwaniu zakrzywiając go lekko. Ustami objął czubek fiuta nastolatka, język krążył wokół nasady; usta poruszały się razem z dłonią, biorąc go w całości, kiedy to tylko było możliwe. Wiedział, że musiał działać szybko, ale Dean też był bardzo blisko, więc nie powinno zająć to dużo czasu. Zatem po prostu tam klęczał i pracował szaleńczo, jednocześnie obciągając Deanowi i pieprząc go palcem.

Dean ledwie miał czas zdać sobie sprawę, co się działo, więc nie zaskakiwało zbytnio, że nie zdołał na czas zakryć ust, by powstrzymać wysoki jęk wyrywający mu się z gardła. Zakrył sobie usta lewą dłonią i przygryzł jeden z palców; prawa dłonią złapał Casa za koszulę i chwycił go za ramię, podczas gdy jego usta i palce wyprawiały z nim niewyobrażalne rzeczy. Szorstkość i natychmiastowość tej akcji doprowadzały go do szaleństwa i nie mógł zrobić dużo więcej, niż tylko tam leżeć i brać to, co Cas mu dawał. Kiedy doszedł, całym torsem poderwał się w górę, a jego ciało wiło się i drżało z powodu siły orgazmu. Ramiona wciąż mu się trzęsły, kiedy pociągnął Casa w górę, w leniwe objęcia. Niechętnie otwarł oczy. Na ustach Castiela widniała kropla nasienia i na chwilę Dean zapomniał o ich milczącej umowie, w tej jednej chwili rozmarzonego odprężenia jedyne, czego chciał, to unieść się i scałować tę kroplę… Przypomniał sobie o tym o wiele za wcześnie, wciąż niezdolny odwrócić wzrok, więc w końcu uniósł dłoń i kciukiem musnął usta kochanka, po czym opuścił ją do własnych ust. Spróbował siebie i zamknął oczy.  
\- Mmmm… - wymruczał Dean i uśmiechnął się prawdziwie zaspokojonym uśmiechem - … Cas, uwielbiam, kiedy taki jesteś…

Cas oblizał usta; dolna warga wciąż go łaskotała w miejscu, którego dotknął Dean. Otwarł szerzej niebieskie oczy, zauważając, jak śpiący zrobił się chłopak, podczas gdy on chciał ponad wszystko zrobić to jeszcze raz, wziąć Deana na biurku i do diabła ze światem.  
\- Hej, żadnego spania teraz… przynajmniej nie w mojej klasie – zachichotał i pochylił się, całując Deana łagodnie w czoło. – Obudź się, muszę otworzyć drzwi i podnieść rolety… i… - Cas wyciągnął dłoń, by musnąć palcami gołe podbrzusze chłopaka – wątpię, Dean, czy możemy to zrobić, jeśli jesteś na pół goły…

Dean mruknął coś z dezaprobatą i wreszcie zdołał otworzyć oczy. Ześlizgnął się z biurka, stanął na wciąż nieco drżących nogach i wziął chusteczki, które podał mu Cas. Wytarł się i z powrotem założył spodnie. Przesunął dłonią po ustach ze świadomością, że musiał wyglądać na dogłębnie zerżniętego i że w tym stanie nie mógł wyjść z sali. Poszedł chwiejnie w stronę zlewu, ochlapał sobie twarz i wrócił, by wziąć swoją torbę. Stanął przed swoim kochankiem i wygładził mu zmarszczki na koszuli. Uśmiechnął się zamkniętymi ustami i wreszcie zajrzał Casowi w oczy.  
\- Dzięki, psorze… myślę, że teraz naprawdę mogę poczekać do wieczora - złapał swoją torbę i ruszył do drzwi. Zegar wskazywał, że to już niemal był czas na pierwsze zajęcia. Dean odwrócił się ponownie, otwierając drzwi, i uśmiechnął do Casa.   
\- Godzina 19.00, u nas. Przygotuj się na najlepszą pizzę, jaką w życiu jadłeś!


	13. Chapter 13

Cas uśmiechnął się za Deanem patrząc, jak chłopak wychodzi, opuszcza go na cały dzień. Westchnął łagodnie, skoro tylko Dean zniknął mu z oczu, i zmarszczył się nieznacznie. Ciężko mu było nie widywać Deana za dużo w ciągu szkolnego dnia. Obecnie było nawet gorzej, bo Joanna Harvelle wciąż rzucała im spojrzenia, które mówiły, że wiedziała, iż coś jest na rzeczy, ale nie mogła się za bardzo zorientować, co.  
Mimo to dzień na szczęście mijał szybko. Do godziny 14.00 Cas skończył z pracą i mógł iść do domu. Zrobił przebieżkę, potem wziął prysznic i ocenił kilka prac, wreszcie złapał pociąg i udał się do Gabriela, by spędzić z nim trochę czasu.  
\- Słuchaj, chcesz iść na noworoczne przyjęcie do Zoo?

\- Co? W Nowy Rok? Planowałem wypad z przyjaciółmi do Nowego Jorku…  
\- Sam tam będzie.  
\- Wchodzę w to.

Sam nie był tak poekscytowany jak zwykle wypadem na pizzę i chociaż Dean miał pojęcie, jaki mógł być tego powód, wahał się całą godzinę, zanim zasugerował zaproszenie Gabriela. Kiedy więc czerwony sportowy samochód zajechał przed ich apartamentowiec o godz. 18.54, Sam wypadł z domu do windy szybciej, niż Dean był w stanie założyć buty. Sam wydawał się jednak autentycznie szczęśliwy widząc Gabriela, więc Dean nie mógł się naprawdę martwić czy wściekać. Podchwycił spojrzenie Casa i nawet się do niego uśmiechnął. Dla dobra Sama postanowił spróbować zaufać słowu Casa i samokontroli Gabriela.  
\- Chodź, Cas, pojedziemy moim samochodem – powiedział i zaciągnął go do zaparkowanej Impali, zostawiając Sama, by zabrał się z Gabrielem.  
Obiad przebiegł gładko, skoro tylko Dean uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę nie było się o co martwić. Gabriel był porządnym facetem, a zarówno on, jak i Sam wydawali się być świadomi ogromnej różnicy wieku. Zatem zaledwie po półgodzinie Dean gawędził z Casem, drażniąc się, że nie był on w stanie przeciąć idiotycznie grubej warstwy sera na swojej pizzy, i oferując mu swą pomoc, na co Sam i Gabe wybuchnęli śmiechem. Już najedzony opadł na oparcie, obserwując, jak Cas i Gabe sprzeczali się ze sobą. Uśmiechnął się do siebie zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo go to cieszyło. Nigdy nie oczekiwał czegoś takiego, nigdy nawet nie pomyślał o jakimkolwiek domowym życiu miłosnym… Wiedział, że na to nie zasługiwał – a mimo to wciąż stwierdzał, że tego łaknął; że pragnął tego bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego.

Cas mógł stwierdzić, że Gabriel zakochuje się w Samie. Po drodze do mieszkania, po tym, gdy Dean zaprosił na pizzę również Gabriela, brat wyznał coś Casowi. Otóż Sam i Gabriel wysyłali sobie wiadomości i niemal co wieczór rozmawiali przez telefon. Po tej informacji oczy Casa przybrały rozmiar spodków, ale Gabriel szybko zaczął się bronić mówiąc Casowi, że nie było w tym nic seksualnego. Obaj, i on, i Sam wiedzieli, że gdyby się do tego posunęli, Gabriel wpadły w ogromne tarapaty; zarówno od strony prawnej, jak i w postaci braterskiego gniewu Deana Winchestera.  
Sam tego Gabrielowi nie życzył, a kiedy Gabriel o tym wspomniał, twarz mu złagodniała przybierając wyraz, jakiego Cas na twarzy brata nie widział nigdy wcześniej.  
\- … Zatem w porządku, Gabe… tylko bądźcie ostrożni.  
\- Jesteśmy… - powiedział Gabriel i na tym się skończyło.  
Całą czwórką jedli i rozmawiali, chichotali i gadali o wszystkim, co się działo w ich życiu. Cas wyjaśnił, że zoo poprosiło go o kilka prac na przyjęcie i że cały zysk zostanie przekazany celem wybudowania nowego wybiegu dla tygrysów. Gabriel był naprawdę podekscytowany na myśl o tym, że odwiedzi taką wymyślną imprezę, i zaofiarował się załatwić im wszystkim za darmo smokingi ze sklepu swego przyjaciela.  
\- Jak długo będziemy mówić każdemu, kto spyta, skąd je mamy, nie będzie problemu – Gabriel zbył protesty Deana przewracając oczami. – Deano, uspokój się, naprawdę, to tylko smoking.  
Cas uśmiechnął się i wziął Deana za rękę. Ucałował ją i z lekkim uśmiechem spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Będzie fajnie… obiecuję.  
Gabriel widząc to zamarł i zerknął kątem oka na Sama, który siedział i w milczeniu zajadał się pizzą. Gabriel zmarszczył się lekko i spojrzał na własne jedzenie; ogarnęła go fala smutku na myśl, że nie może trzymać Sama za rękę tak, jakby tego chciał. Ani Dean, ani Cas tego nie zauważyli, zbyt pogrążeni we własnym małym świecie.   
Jednak w drodze powrotnej, na czerwonym świetle, Gabriel zdjął rękę z kierownicy i położył ją dłonią do góry na desce rozdzielczej. Sam przez chwilę gapił się na to otwarte zaproszenie, po czym uśmiechnął się i położył na niej swoją dłoń. Jechali w wygodnej ciszy i pożegnali się uściskiem przed mieszkaniem Deana i Sama.  
Gabriel odjechał machając przez okno ręką i zostawiając za sobą pozostałą trójkę. Kiedy jechali na górę, na twarzy Sama po raz pierwszy od tygodni widniał uśmiech. Kiedy zaś weszli do mieszkania, Sam dość głośno włączył u siebie muzykę, obdarzył Casa i Deana lubieżnym uśmieszkiem i zamknął drzwi.  
Cas zarumienił się lekko i przez chwilę gapił na zamknięte drzwi, po czym odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Deana.  
\- Dziękuję… że zaprosiłeś również Gabriela. Wiem, że nie musiałeś i… myślę, że cieszą się swoim towarzystwem - przechylił głowę i musnął kciukiem policzek Deana. - Jeszcze przez kilka godzin nie muszę wracać do domu…

Dean na widok spojrzenia Sama przewrócił oczami, ale potajemnie był wdzięczny bratu za jego takt i zrozumienie. Wiedział, że Sam nie jest głupi… Sam nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w takim stanie, więc nie musiał się zbytnio wysilać, aby zdać sobie sprawę, że to coś między jego bratem a nauczycielem musiało być czymś innym, nawet poważnym. Zatem, nawet jeśli sypiali ze sobą już od ponad miesiąca i zaledwie dziś rano wyssali się nawzajem przy szkolnym biurku, Dean czuł się niepewny i zdenerwowany. Niepewnie przygryzł wargę i popatrzył na Casa ciemnymi, zielonymi oczami. Nie mówił, nie musiał mówić. Pociągnął Casa za sobą, wepchnął go do swego pokoju i posłał na łóżko, skradając się do niego niczym drapieżnik. Cieszył się, że Sam podkręcił głośność, bo, do diabła, nie było mowy, aby Dean zdołał powstrzymać jęki i krzyki rozkoszy, które musiał tłumić dziś rano. Kiedy Cas wyszedł krótko przed północą, Dean był bezwładny, spocony i obolały, ale czuł się lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek.  
Następnych kilka tygodni minęło bez jakichkolwiek incydentów. Nie było dramatu, nie było wielkich problemów i Dean naprawdę czuł się za to wdzięczny. Dwa tygodnie po wypadzie na pizzę Sam wyjechał na weekendową wycieczkę z przyjaciółmi i Cas zabrał Deana na obiad. Kiedy usiedli przy stole dla dwóch w jakiejś wymyślnej restauracji na obrzeżach miasta, Dean uświadomił sobie, że była to ich pierwsza prawdziwa randka. Niemal dostał świra po tym stwierdzeniu, ale wtedy Cas ujął go za rękę i ścisnął ją lekko, a uśmiech na twarzy kochanka sprawił, że stanęło mu serce. Pozwolił Casowi zabrać się tej nocy do domu, pozwolił mu rozłożyć swe ciało na kanapie i dotykać każdego cala skóry ustami i językiem. Dean stracił rachubę, ile razy tej nocy szczytował, a ostatnie, o czym pomyślał, zanim zasnął w ramionach Castiela, to to, jaki on był kurewsko doskonały…

 

Ich dziennik stał się sposobem na dzielenie się tym, co widzieli, marzeniami i pomysłami na przyszłość, możliwymi randkami czy rzeczami, które ich irytowały. Minął kolejny tydzień i Boże Narodzenie było już za pasem, a szkoła kończyła się na okres ferii zimowych. Dean i Cas niemal każdy dzień spędzali w łóżku i musieli kupić prezerwatywy hurtowo, żeby im starczyło.  
Castiel zdziwił się, kiedy Dean naprawdę zaprosił go na bożonarodzeniowy obiad - nawet już planował spędzić go z Gabrielem w jego mieszkaniu.  
Połączyli wysiłki i w rezultacie mieli dwa razy tyle jedzenia, co wcześniej: 6 różnych rodzajów ciasta, dwa indyki, szynkę pieczoną w miodzie, dwa rodzaje stuffingu, trzy sałatki i dania dodatkowe oraz 4 tuziny bagietek, zarówno białych, jak brązowych. Gabriel i Sam próbowali wszcząć bitwę na jedzenie, ale na szczęście Cas i Dean ich spacyfikowali grożąc, że żadnemu nie pozwolą rozpakować swojego prezentu.  
Reszta nocy minęła wśród łagodnego przejedzenia i całą czwórką rzucili się na kanapę, by oglądać „Święta Charliego Browna”. Castiel kupił Deanowi w prezencie zestaw farb akrylowych i sztalugi, a Samowi encyklopedię na CD, którą ten mógł zabrać ze sobą wszędzie. Gabriel przyniósł każdemu dość smaczny likier słodowy, który smakował jak szarlotka, i poczuł lekkie zaskoczenie, kiedy Dean go za to naprawdę uściskał.  
W chwili na osobności, kiedy Cas i Dean rozmawiaali o wyższości farb akrylowych nad olejnymi, Gabriel wręczył Samowi kalendarz. Sam zmarszczył się przerzucając strony dość grubego kalendarza i odkrył, że obejmował on 4 lata. Spojrzał na Gabriela, który zarumienił się jaskrawo, po czym wziął od niego kalendarz i przerzucił o 4 lata do przodu. Tam, zaznaczone dość dużą, czerwoną 18!, widniały 18 urodziny Sama. Gabriel wrócił do aktualnej daty i wyjął z kieszeni pisak. Wręczył go Samowi z niepewnym uśmiechem, który jednak poszerzył się, gdy Sam wręcz wyrwał mu go z ręki i z uśmiechem skreślił dzisiejszą datę. Długo na siebie spoglądali, zanim wreszcie Dean odchrząknął i na widok Gabriela uniósł brew. Ten uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Sam miękko pocałował Gabriela w policzek, po czym pobiegł do pokoju, aby powiesić sobie na ścianie swój prezent świąteczny wszechczasów.  
Cas spędził resztę nocy z ramionami zawiniętymi wokół ciała Deana, zwiniętego na kanapie, podczas gdy Gabriel i Sam grali w bierki na podłodze, używając nowego zestawu, który Dean kupił Samowi.

Powiadają, że czas szybko leci, kiedy się dobrze bawisz, zatem gdy zbliżał się koniec grudnia i Sam przypilał Deana, by ten zaprosił Casa (i Gabriela) na święta, Dean się początkowo wahał. Tak był zajęty po prostu byciem z Casem i spędzaniem z nim każdej możliwej chwili, że całkiem zapomniał o tych ważnych świętach. Problem stanowiło to, że nigdy nie miał wystarczająco dużo wyobraźni w kwestii prezentów. Zaszło to tak daleko, że trzy lata wcześniej on i Sam postanowili kupić sobie nawzajem skarpetki lub bokserki, nic zbyt wymyślnego, przedkładając funkcjonalność nad pomysłowość. Został mu jeszcze Gabriel – bo naprawdę polubił tego sukinsyna – i oczywiście Cas. Na szczęście szybko znalazł coś dla Gabe`a – miniaturkę jego sportowego samochodu, która mogła posłużyć za breloczek do kluczy – ale poszukiwania czegoś odpowiedniego dla Casa doprowadzały go do szału.  
Tydzień przed świętami wciąż nic nie mógł wymyślić i podczas gdy Cas drzemał mu w ramionach po kilku rundach przewracania się po łóżku, Dean gapił się na sufit i ciężko myślał. Cas nie był zamożnym człowiekiem, ale wnioskując z tego, co mówił o sobie, Dean uznał, że mężczyzna miał w swoim mieszkaniu wszystko, czego potrzebował. A Dean nie chciał mu dać czegoś przydatnego czy praktycznego. Mimo to myślał, że nie powinno to być nic zbyt znaczącego. Jego uczucia nie zbladły w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, przeciwnie, jeszcze spotężniały; Deana ściskało w piersi, kiedy tylko widział starszego mężczyznę; pragnienie, by odrzucić zasady i po prostu go pocałować, pozwolić mu pożreć swoje usta i wchłonąć wszystkie westchnienia i jęki, stawało się niemal nie do zniesienia.  
Kiedy więc nadszedł 23 grudnia, Dean wpadł w desperację, a skoro pokazywanie się bez prezentu było nie do przyjęcia, kupił mu książkę, o której rozmawiali przez ostatnie kilka dni, kolejny thriller w serii, którą lubił Cas. Było to żałosne rozwiązanie i Dean poczuł się jak przestępca, kiedy zapłacił i opuścił księgarnię. Podziękował kasjerce, gdy ta zaofiarowała się zapakować książkę. Zamiast tego kupił trochę kolorowego kartonu i wrócił prosto do domu. Spędził resztę dnia i prawie cały następny wykonując najbardziej osobiste i ozdobne opakowanie, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Przycinał, kleił i malował, rysując na nim małe zakrętasy, liście, ptaszki i inne przypadkowe motywy. Kiedy już wszystko wyschło, Dean ostrożnie umieścił w środku książkę, zaś resztę papieru zużył na kartkę. Słowa przychodziły mu zdumiewająco łatwo; spływały na jasnoniebieską kartkę wprost z duszy Deana. Ostrożnie dobierał słowa, ujawniając czułość i wyrazy uznania, ale każde słowo znaczyło dużo więcej i Dean nie był pewien, czy chce, aby Cas to zauważył, czy też nie.  
Kiedy wręczał mu prezent 25 grudnia, podczas gdy Sam i Gabe grali w szachy, Dean nie mógł się zmusić, by zerknąć na Casa, nie chciał widzieć w jego oczach rozczarowania, choć wiedział, że na nie zasługiwał. Zanim Cas zdołał coś powiedzieć, Dean wstał i przyniósł swoją torbę. Pogrzebał w niej przez chwilę, po czym wyciągnął lekko pogniecioną kartkę papieru. Nagłówek głosił „Departament Zdrowia”, a poniżej, tłustym drukiem, widniał napis „Wyniki testu na HIV”. Dean odchrząknął i zerknął na swego brata siedzącego nieopodal z Gabe`em, najwyraźniej nieświadomego tego, co działo się kilka stóp dalej, po czym z powrotem na Casa, który zdawał się być autentycznie zaskoczony.  
\- Wynik jest negatywny – powiedział zwyczajnie Dean i poczuł, że się czerwieni.

Cas przez chwilę gapił się na dokument, po czym zarumienił się silnie i szybko schował go do kieszeni, zanim Gabriel mógłby to zobaczyć i zacząć się dopytywać o szczegóły. Spojrzał na Deana szeroko otwartymi, niebieskimi oczami i uśmiechnął się miękko, przekrzywiając głowę.   
\- Dziękuję, Dean… to wiele dla mnie znaczy… - zaczerwienił się ponownie i zerknął w dół oblizując usta. – Ja… uch… przebadałem się w zeszłym miesiącu. Też jestem czysty – szepnął Cas i znowu spojrzał na Deana, tym razem z nutką złośliwości i podniecenia w oczach. Wyszczerzył się, bezgłośnie szepnął „później” i otwarł prezent od Deana. Był niezwykle ostrożny nie chcąc zniszczyć opakowania. Chciał je zachować i być może odtworzyć w płaskiej wersji, aby później móc powiesić na ścianie, obok innej posiadanej oryginalnej pracy Deana, którą, jak był tego pewien, Gabriel by mu ukradł, gdyby tylko ją zobaczył. Książka była doskonała i Cas poczuł, że coś go lekko ścisnęło w sercu, bo Dean słuchał i zapamiętał to, co on opowiadał o tym autorze i tej książce. Pochylił się i pocałował chłopaka w policzek, przeciągle i powoli.  
\- Dziękuję, Dean – szepnął Cas i odłożył opakowanie na bok. Niemal przegapił kartkę, bo była dopasowana kolorem do opakowania, ale zauważył ją stawiając pudełko przy kanapie. Cas zerknął na kartkę, potem na Deana, i ponownie na kartkę. Otwarł ją i zaczął powoli czytać, przyswajając każde słowo.

Dean poczuł, że policzki mu płoną, a kiedy Cas znalazł kartkę, wstał szybko mamrocząc coś o „dolewce” i zniknął w kuchni. Wziął sobie piwo z lodówki, jednym łykiem wypił połowę i oparł się o szafkę. Policzył cicho do 60 i powoli wrócił do salonu. Cas wciąż trzymał kartkę, ale Dean nie za bardzo widział jego twarz i dlatego nie był w stanie zinterpretować jego miny. Odchrząknął niezręcznie stając za kanapą, zacisnął dłoń na materiale i zerknął Casowi przez ramię. Zauważył, że Sam leżał na plecach, podczas gdy Gabriel siedział w pobliżu; obaj uśmiechali się do siebie i cicho rozmawiali. Dean poczuł przypływ uczucia do brata, najwyraźniej tak pogrążonego w świecie swoim i Gabriela, że nie zwracał nawet uwagi na cokolwiek innego.

Cas zamknął kartkę i odłożył ją razem z pudełkiem, po czym wstał i wziął Deana za rękę, ciągnąc go do jego sypialni. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, Cas pchnął Deana na ścianę i objął mu głowę dłońmi, opierając się czołem o jego czoło. Było mu niewiarygodnie trudno po prostu tego z siebie nie wyrzucić, nie wypowiedzieć słów, które krążyły mu po głowie już od przeszło miesiąca, wciąż i wciąż od nowa. Ale nie mógł. Nieważne, co Dean napisał, co naprawdę oznaczały te słowa – Dean nie powiedział tego głośno, więc i Cas nie mógł. Nie mógł ryzykować, że odstraszy Deana, skoro wiedział, ile teraz ten chłopak dla niego znaczył.

 

Zamiast tego westchnął miękko, szepnął „Oddałbym wszystko, by cię teraz pocałować” i objął ramionami ramiona Deana, tuląc go mocno, tak, by Dean nie musiał brnąć w wyjaśnienia, dlaczego to Castiel nie mógł tego zrobić. Cas nie zamierzał zmuszać Deana do zmiany zdania, do wyzbycia się zasad czy przeszkód, jakie nałożył, aby się chronić. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie zamierzał protestować przeciwko temu reżimowi, który trzymał cudowne usta Deana z dala od jego ust, kiedy tylko czuł, że tego dłużej nie zniesie.  
\- Dziękuję, Dean… i… wesołych świąt… - powiedział Cas głosem zduszonym przez ramię Deana.

Cas mówił cicho, głosem będącym zaledwie kłębem ciepłego powietrza na jego ciepłej skórze, a mimo to Dean poczuł się, jakby go dziabnął, pchnął nożem prosto w serce i zaczął nim obracać. Próbował wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, jakieś wyjaśnienie, dlaczego teraz, kiedy Cas to powiedział, teraz, kiedy Dean wiedział, że on tego chce, Dean wciąż mu tego odmawiał. Ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Wodził dłońmi po ciele Castiela, gładził mu boki, ramiona, wreszcie oplótł nimi jego szyję. Odsunął się nieco tak, by móc spojrzeć Casowi w oczy. Jego własne szkliły się ze strachu i pożądania. Uniósł do ust własną dłoń, zamknął oczy i pocałował palce, po czym położył je na ustach Casa. Ponownie otwarł oczy mając nadzieję, modląc się, by zdołały wyrazić to, do czego Dean sam nie był w stanie się przyznać – że było mu przykro, że nienawidził siebie odmawiając im obu tego, czego pragnęli, czego desperacko potrzebowali – i że go kochał.  
\- Wesołych świąt, Cas.

Dean i Cas spędzili kolejną godzinę w sypialni chłopaka, po prostu rozmawiając i dotykając się, całując się nawzajem po powiekach, skroniach i palcach. Było pięknie, czule i w każdym calu tak, jak powinno być w święta – odrobina cudu dla każdego z nich, że udało im się to osiągnąć. Już po 1 w nocy Cas uświadomił sobie, że powinien się zbierać, więc wyszli do salonu. Zastali tam Gabriela zwiniętego na kanapie z Samem leżącym mu przy piersi, z nogami zwisającymi mu poza krawędź i chrapiącego lekko w kałuży śliny, którą zostawił Gabrielowi na koszuli. Gabriel spał również, rękami mocno obejmując przytulonego do niego chłopca.  
Cas zatrzymał się w drzwiach i spojrzał na Deana z łagodnym uśmiechem.  
\- Aż wstyd ich budzić…

Dean wciąż przyzwyczajał się do widoku swojego malutkiego braciszka z mężczyzną o blisko 20 lat starszym od niego, ale przyznał, że był to słodki widok. Objął Casa za biodro, przyciągnął go do siebie i oparł mu głowę na ramieniu.  
\- Więc ich nie budźmy… - szepnął.  
Dean na paluszkach zakradł się do kanapy i naciągnął na nich puchaty, biały koc, po czym wrócił do Casa, wziął go za rękę i ponownie pociągnął do swojej sypialni. Zamknął drzwi puszczając Casa tylko na chwilę i wtedy dotyk wrócił. Dean złapał krawędź swetra Casa i gładko ściągnął mu przez głowę. Dzisiejszy wieczór był wszystkim, czego Dean, nie wiedząc o tym, pragnął; każde spojrzenie, każdy łagodny dotyk kochanka pochłaniały go, obejmowały go z ciepłem i szczęściem, jakiego wcześniej nie doświadczył. Dean nie spieszył się rozbierając Castiela, ostrożnie badał jego ciało, głaskał każdy kawałek bladej skóry i uśmiechał się widząc dreszcze przebiegające ciało mężczyzny, w którym był zakochany. Kiedy już obaj byli nadzy, Dean łagodnie popchnął Casa do tyłu, aż wreszcie jego kolana uderzyły w łóżko i mężczyzna padł na nie, pociągając Deana za sobą. Leżeli na bokach, dotykając się czule nawzajem. Dean dotykał piersi Castiela, tuż ponad miejscem, gdzie wyczuwał bicie serca, podczas gdy palce Casa bawiły się miękkimi, kręconymi włosami biegnącymi od pępka Deana w dół, aż do jego na pół twardego fiuta.  
Cas zaczął całować Deana po szyi, aż do ucha, do którego przyssał się delikatnie.  
\- Dean… chcę… - zarumienił się, niezbyt pewien, jak powiedzieć to na głos, więc wyraził to ciałem. Przygryzł ramię chłopaka, a palcami powiódł od fiuta Deana aż do jego wejścia, bawiąc się nabrzmiałym ciałem, delikatnie napierając na nie opuszkiem palca. Jęknął i przytulił się bardziej, jego własna erekcja ocierała się Deanowi o biodro.  
Cas nigdy nie uprawiał seksu bez zabezpieczenia… nawet z Meg. Za każdym razem był bezpieczny, bojąc się popełnić śmiertelny błąd, dla którego nie warto było ryzykować gorączkowego dotyku skóry na skórze.  
Ale teraz, skoro wiedział, że Dean był czysty, tak samo, jak on… nie było niebezpieczeństwa. A jedyne, co mogłoby tę chwilę uczynić lepszą, to pozwolić Deanowi wiedzieć, ile to dla niego znaczyło, że chłopak się przebadał. Cas ześlizgnął się w dół łóżka całując Deana po brzuchu i docierając aż do fiuta. Delikatnie polizał i possał główkę, po czym uniósł chłopakowi nogi aż do piersi i powędrował jeszcze niżej, zanurzając język w jego wejściu, otaczając je, nawilżając, wreszcie usztywniając go i wpychając do środka. Cas jęknął – myślał o zrobieniu tego już kilka razy, ale nigdy nie poruszał z Deanem tego tematu.

Wszystko działo się bardzo szybko i zanim Dean zdołał zajarzyć, co się dzieje, już leżał na plecach z nogami przyciśniętymi do piersi, a mokry czubek języka Castiela wpychał mu się do wewnątrz. Dean sapnął zaskoczony i szybko złapał się za kolana unieruchamiając je w obawie, że zrobiłby Casowi krzywdę, bo poczuł skurcze ciała w obliczu nieoczekiwanego najścia. Ale było dobrze, nawet lepiej niż dobrze, bo Dean wiedział, że był to dla Casa pierwszy raz. Dean odczuł przypływ dumy i wdzięczności. To on był tym, z którym Castiel postanowił tego doświadczyć. To Dean pozwalał mu przekraczać każdą granicę, zapuszczać się na nieznany teren i prowadził go przez wszystko, co ekscytujące i nowe. Chłopak zamknął oczy, kiedy z ust Castiela dobiegł niski jęk, posyłający wibracje po wrażliwej skórze jego krocza.  
\- … Bbb-Boże… Cas…  
Nie zdołał powiedzieć dużo więcej. Głos mu się załamał, a oddech zaczął rwać wpływem przedłużonego dotyku języka Castiela; doznanie aż skręcało go w środku.

Cas kontynuował, co zaczął, mocno łapiąc Deana za uda i ugniatając ciało, podczas gdy jego język nadal badał, wślizgiwał się w Deana i zwijał się, smakując go i rzucając się pod wpływem płynnego żaru jego ciała. Jeszcze kilka razy posunął Deana językiem, aż wreszcie nie był w stanie tego dłużej znieść, pragnąc do bólu znaleźć się wewnątrz chłopaka; fiut aż go bolał, pulsował mu między nogami.  
\- Potrzebuję cię, Dean… muszę być w tobie… - wychrypiał Cas głosem szorstkim od pożądania.  
Sięgnął na stolik nocny po lubrykant i nawilżył jednocześnie dwa palce i swojego fiuta, wiedząc, że pójdzie szybko. Szybko wsunął palec w Deana i pchnął mocno, jednocześnie biorąc penis chłopaka do ust i ssąc. Ruszał głową w równym rytmie ze swoim palcem. Dodał drugi, w tym samym czasie wodząc językiem po główce i patrząc w górę na twarz Deana, chcąc zobaczyć, jaki to wszystko miało wpływ na chłopaka.

Po słowach Casa Dean zadygotał całym ciałem i szeroko otwarł oczy, gdy poczuł jego usta wokół swego fiuta, a jego palce poruszające się w środku. Było szorstko, szybko i dokładnie tak, jak tego teraz Dean chciał, jak tego desperacko potrzebował. Rozłożył nogi szerzej, a palce u nóg zwinęły mu się pod wpływem doznań przebiegających jego drżące ciało.  
\- C-cas, proszę… nie mogę… nie mogę czekać… - Dean złapał Castiela za barki, wbił palce w ciepłe ciało i podciągnął go do góry, aż ich nosy dotknęły się, a oddechy zaczęły mieszać. - Za długo na to… czekałem… - Dean oblizał się; w oczach płonęło mu pożądanie oraz czyste, całkowite oddanie. Przesunął jedną z dłoni w dół ciała Castiela i objął nią jego fiuta, pocierając raz i drugi i nie spuszczając z mężczyzny wzroku. Kiedy odezwał się ponownie, głos miał schrypnięty, szorstki pod wpływem żądzy; mógł tylko szeptać. - Rżnij mnie, Cas…

Cas odsunął się od łóżka i przez chwilę tylko stał, gapiąc się na Deana szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym sięgnął i przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie, mocno łapiąc go pod kolana. Ustawił się odpowiednio i po prostu pchnął, pozwalając, by tors mu opadł. W ten sposób jego ręce otoczyły go, splecione wysoko ponad głową Deana, a on mógł mu spoglądać w oczy. Casowi zaparło dech, bo oto pierwszy raz w życiu wchodził w kogoś bez prezerwatywy. Dotyk skóry na skórze był absolutnie rozkoszny, lateksowa tacza już nie stała na drodze milionom maleńkich doznań, które do tej pory przegapiał. Cas zadławił się szlochem i zwiesił głowę, gdy jego biodra rzuciły się naprzód. Nie był w stanie się zatrzymać i nie pogrążyć wewnątrz Deana jednym szybkim ruchem. Otwarł oczy i pochylił się bardziej, opierając się na przedramionach i obejmując policzek Deana.  
\- D-Dean… wszystko w porządku?  
Cas zadał to pytanie szorstkim, choć cichym głosem, zaledwie powyżej szeptu, ale jego biodra wciąż wwiercały się w Deana, zataczając fiutem powolne koła i w ten sposób wchodząc w chłopaka jeszcze głębiej z każdym pchnięciem.

 

Dean znał to uczucie, wiedział, co to znaczy być całkowicie wypełnionym, a wciąż… to było coś innego. Przed Casem miał tylu facetów, przeżył tyle ostrych, pospiesznych rżnięć w jakichś alejkach za klubami i barami San Francisco, tyle pijackich jednonocnych przygód, popchnięty na ścianę własnego pokoju; każdy jeden facet wbijał się w niego bez miłosierdzia, bez żadnego względu na to, czego Dean pragnął lub chciał.  
A teraz był Cas.  
Cas obejmujący go delikatnie. Cas dotykający jego twarzy, gładzący kciukiem rozgrzany policzek. Cas wnikający w niego powoli i w równym tempie, nie spuszczający z niego wzroku, szukający najlżejszej oznaki bólu, wypowiadający słowa otuchy, które mówiły o uczuciu, o trosce.  
Dean odrzucił głowę do tyłu i poczuł w oczach piekące łzy. Otwarł usta w niemym krzyku obezwładniającej rozkoszy. Przez kilka sekund oddychał ciężko trzymając się barków Castiela i desperacko obejmował go za szyję. Uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się, jednocześnie szklanym wzrokiem szukając zmartwionych, niebieskich oczu Casa.  
\- Nic… nic mi nie jest… - powiedział nie wahając się ani trochę. – Nic mi nie jest… Cas… tak dobrze…

Castiel musiał zacisnąć powieki i złapać kurczowo pościel, by powstrzymać się przed pocałowaniem Deana, tak silna była ta potrzeba. Niemal czuł usta Deana na swoich, silne łaskotanie; zacisnął wargi, by zdławić odczuwaną frustrację. Jednak zamiast się poddać Cas po prostu zanurzył twarz w szyi Deana i podjął gładkie, szybkie tempo, wdzierając się w chłopaka mocnymi uderzeniami ciała o ciało. Mokry, niemal nieprzyzwoity dźwięk niósł się po pokoju, gdy on rżnął Deana coraz mocniej.  
\- D… Dean… t-tak dobrze… - Cas zadygotał ocierając się o ciało Deana i jednocześnie wokół jego fiuta. Tarcie wywoływało żar, płonący w cudowny sposób, gdy on poruszał się coraz szybciej, stękając chłopakowi w szyję. - Dean, jesteś piękny… cudowny… - mężczyzna złapał Deana za włosy i odchylił mu głowę. Odsłonił więcej szyi i przyssał się do niej.

Deanowi odjęło mowę. Nie miał po prostu słów, by opisać, co się wewnątrz niego działo. A nawet gdyby były, byłby zbyt zajęty sapaniem i jęczeniem po każdym z szybko przyspieszających pchnięć Castiela. Próbował utrzymać oczy otwarte, chciał tego doświadczyć, być świadkiem wszystkiego. I warto było, bo Cas wyglądał teraz zachwycająco, z półprzymkniętymi oczami, ale wciąż lśniąco niebieskimi i tak cholernie pięknymi, że zapierało mu dech. Jego blada skóra odbijała przytłumione światło ulicznych lamp, które podkreślało zarysy jego ciała i sprawiało, że lśniło wręcz bosko. Dean objął nogami drżący tors Castiela i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej, jęcząc z powodu nieopisanych doznań. Castiel ocierał mu się o prostatę niemal po każdym pchnięciu i wszystko było czymś więcej, czymś dużo lepszym niż to, co zrobili do tej pory. Przez ciało Deana przebiegły skurcze. Chłopak jeszcze mocniej wbił palce w barki Casa, a jego fiut co jakiś czas ocierał się o brzuch Castiela, cieknąc i drgając z oczekiwania.  
\- gh… Cas… w-więcej… - Dean zaczął wręcz błagać, głos miał żałośnie cienki i płaczliwy.

 

Cas podniósł się i obiema rękami mocno złapał Deana za biodra. Wysunął się, po czym wbił ponownie do środka, coraz mocniej, z każdym pchnięciem zanurzając się całkowicie. W tej pozycji Casowi łatwiej było wejść tak głęboko, jak to możliwe; jego fiut z każdym pchnięciem niemal rozrywał Deana na pół.  
\- KURWA… k-kurwa, Dean… taki ciasny… och… o Boże!   
Po jego rękach z pewnością jutro zostaną siniaki, ale Cas zaszedł za daleko, aby się w tym momencie czymkolwiek przejmować. Skupił się jedynie na tym, jak niesamowicie było być wewnątrz Deana i czuć ten jedwabisty żar zaciskający się wokół niego jak imadło. Było mu wręcz szaleńczo dobrze; ten żar, który mógłby stopić lodowce, chwycił go i wciągał głębiej i Cas był pewien, że zaraz oszaleje.  
\- M… mhg… D-Dean… z-zaraz dojdę, skar-bie…  
Cas stracił rytm, podciągnął nogi Deana jeszcze wyżej i zarzucił je sobie na barki tak, że stopy miał za głową, po czym ze zdławionym szlochem natarł na niego jeszcze mocniej.  
\- Och… O Boże, Dean!

Przez chwilę, mimo rozkoszy zaćmiewającej mu umysł, Dean poczuł, jak usta wygięły mu się w uśmiechu. Cas nigdy nie był tak głośny w trakcie seksu, jeszcze nigdy nie poczuł tej niemożliwej potrzeby, by w ten sposób wyrazić swoje uczucia. Nigdy też nie powiedział do niego „skarbie” i było to coś, o czym Dean musiał pomyśleć później, coś znaczącego i ważnego. Ale akurat teraz za bardzo pochłaniało go samo bycie. Czuł Casa wszędzie. Czuł go w środku, nad sobą, pod sobą i wokół siebie. Dean nigdy nie czuł się tak bezpieczny, jak teraz. Przejechał paznokciami po plecach Castiela, po czym mężczyzna jęknął jeszcze głębiej. Dean uniósł biodra w górę, z ochotą wychodząc naprzeciw pchnięciom Castiela.  
\- t-tak blisko… dalej, Cas… dojdź dla mnie… chcę, byś…  
Dean wciągnął głęboko powietrze, gdy Cas wcisnął się w niego jeszcze silniej. Całym torsem poderwał się do góry, po czym ciężko opadł na materac. Wtedy Cas ponownie trafił go w prostatę i Dean wiedział, że nigdy nie miał szansy długo wytrzymać; jego ciało rzucało się pod ciałem Castiela, nasienie malowało im brzuchy, gdy jego fiut drgał szaleńczo. Dean mocno przywarł do Castiela i poczuł w sobie jego fiuta jeszcze mocniej, teraz, gdy ciało miał wrażliwe i obolałe.

W chwili, w której Dean doszedł, Cas obsunął się za nim, niczym z klifu, w obmywane rozkoszą zapomnienie. Krzyknął i wepchnął się głęboko w ciało chłopaka, doszedł w środku i chociaż raz Dean był w stanie naprawdę to poczuć, to ciepło, kiedy Cas falami wyrzucał z siebie orgazm. Padł na ciało Deana, sapiąc jego imię niczym zepsuta płyta, zacinająca się bez przerwy na tym samym słowie. Cas zadygotał i jęknął cicho czując, jak mięśnie drgały mu z wysiłku. Wiedział, że jutro wszystko będzie go bolało od tego, jak ostro właśnie zerżnął Deana.  
\- Dean… - szepnął Cas, objął chłopaka ramionami i przygarnął go bliżej; powoli i miękko całował go w szyję.  
Było czymś niesamowitym nareszcie to zrobić, być wewnątrz niego, pogrążyć się głęboko w jego ciele bez niczego, co by ich od siebie oddzielało. Wziął głęboki wdech zapamiętując zapach Deana, zmieszany teraz z wonią seksu i potu, który nauczył się kochać. Cas westchnął miękko i dalej przyciskał nos do szyi chłopaka, leżąc na nim przez chwilę i po prostu oddychając.

Dean wciąż czuł odurzenie po sile swego orgazmu, kiedy Cas zaczął rzucać się nad nim. Wypełnił go mokrym żarem i sprawił, że chłopak sapnął pod wpływem tego doznania, którego nie czuł już od dawna. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, ile przegapił. Czuł, jak Cas wewnątrz niego mięknie, i gdy mężczyzna na niego opadł, poczuł, jak jego fiut się wysuwa, zostawiając go pustym, ale śliskim od lubrykantu i spermy. Dean zacisnął powieki czując, jak wypływa z niego wilgoć, i całe ciało mu zadygotało. Cas ześlizgnął się z niego i położył się na boku z rękami luźno obejmującymi chłopaka, więc Dean ruszył się i przyjął tę samą pozycję. Całe ciało go bolało, ale to był dobry ból, pochodzący z absolutnej rozkoszy i spełnienia. Na początku było mu trudno, ale kiedy wreszcie dał radę ruszyć ręką, pogładził nią swoje ciało, a palce znalazły wciąż wyciekające z niego strużki spermy. Zadygotał ponownie i zamknął oczy, opierając czoło o ramię Castiela, po czym wsunął w siebie palec i przez chwilę tylko odczuwał, uznając, że to się naprawdę wydarzyło.

Cas obserwował poczynania Deana i z niedowierzaniem otwierał oczy i usta. To było takie… nieprzyzwoite i lubieżne… i, Boże, kurewsko gorące. Oblizał się drżąc lekko, po czym pocałował Deana w szyję.  
\- Więc… czy to było dobre? – w głosie Casa słychać było przekomarzanie. Skubnął delikatną skórę szyi i zrobił na niej kolejną malinkę. – Dziękuję, Dean. Za to, że mi tak zaufałeś… że to dla mnie zrobiłeś.  
Cas łagodnie pocałował Deana w czoło i westchnął miękko, po czym odprężony ułożył się przy chłopaku.

Dean zachichotał nisko, oblizał usta, po czym wtoczył się na Casa przyciskając go do materaca. Pochylił się, by musnąć ustami jego ucho, poskubać ciepłą skórę w tamtym miejscu, wreszcie ukrył twarz w jego włosach.   
\- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań – szepnął i również Cas się uśmiechnął.  
Dean ponownie opadł na łóżko obok mężczyzny; ramiona zarzucił na tors Castiela, a głowa spoczywała mu na jego piersi. W tej pozycji mógł słyszeć bicie jego serca, równe, powoli zwalniające bębnienie oraz krew szumiącą kochankowi w żyłach.  
Głos Casa, gdy się ponownie odezwał, był cichy i spokojny, i mógłby być żartobliwy, ale żaden z nich się nie przejął, więc miękkie „nie ma za co” zabrzmiało bardziej jak „dziękuję”, „potrzebuję cię” czy „kocham cię”.

Cas westchnął lekko.   
\- Umyjmy się i śpijmy… dobra? - wymamrotał Deanowi przy czole. Powoli wstał i również Deana pociągnął do pionu, uśmiechając się na widok grymasu na twarzy chłopaka. – W porządku z tobą?

Dean skrzywił się nieznacznie, potrzebując chwili, by się otrząsnąć, ale potem kiwnął głową i wymamrotał „w porządku”. Podszedł do drzwi, otwarł je i sprawdził korytarz, po czym wyciągnął Casa i razem poszli do łazienki. Wzięli szybki prysznic, tylko dotykając się łagodnie i całując, a kiedy ponownie znaleźli się w pokoju Deana i Cas naciągnął już na nich koc, Dean był zbyt zmęczony, by przejąć się tym, jak mocno przywarł do mężczyzny.  
Gdzieś na krawędzi snu na usta przybłąkały mu się jakieś słowa, zawisając w powietrzu i sprawiając, że Cas uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- … najlepsze święta w życiu…


	14. Chapter 14

Następnego dnia rano wszyscy wymienili uściski, po czym Gabriel i Cas wrócili do domu obiecując, że w noc gali charytatywnej znowu się wszyscy zbiorą. Następne kilka dni minęło szybko – niezbędne były przymiarki smokingów, a Cas skupił się na wykańczaniu kilku prac dla zoo; nie mieliz Deanem zbyt wiele czasu dla siebie i mogli pójść po świętach na tylko jedną prawdziwą randkę.   
Dean jechał Impalą posługując się wyłącznie instrukcjami Casa i nie miał pojęcia, dokąd się właściwie udaje. Jechali w dół autostradą nr 1, przez Daly City i Pacifica, w górę na Devil`s Slide, gdzie rozciągały się wspaniałe widoki. Szyby w samochodzie były opuszczone, a ogrzewanie podkręcono na maksa; mieszanka mroźnego zimowego powietrza i wilgotnego i gorącego w samochodzie dawała idealną temperaturę. Cas wziął Deana za rękę i na jałowym biegu zjechali w dół zbocza, pozwalając grawitacji ściągnąć ich po stromym podjeździe w kierunku celu.  
Ocean był wzburzony, ale niebo czyste, co było zjawiskiem dziwnym jak na zimę w obszarze zatoki. Zabrali swoje jedzenie na wynos i zjedli, opierając się o maskę Impali i patrząc na spienione fale; kilku dzielnych surferów w kombinezonach, mewy i ludzie spacerujący po plaży z psami było ich jedynym towarzystwem.  
Zachód słońca wyglądał wspaniale, jak zawsze zimą, pełen płonących czerwieni i pomarańczów, fuksji i złota rozświetlających niebo. Cas siedział oparty plecami o pierś Deana; Dean otaczał ramieniem jego barki. Otuleni kocem obserwowali, jak niebo ciemniało z minuty na minutę. Plaża opustoszała i wreszcie zostali tylko oni, siedząc w ciemności na masce Impali, na obrzeżu parkingu.  
Gdy słońce zaszło, jedna po drugiej pojawiły się gwiazdy. Cas położył się na masce z Deanem, z kocem pod ich ciałami i głową Deana na swojej piersi. Pokazywał każdą konstelację, nazywał je ich popularnymi nazwami i imionami, które wiele lat temu nadali im astronomowie. Pokazał Deanowi Jowisza i Urana wyjaśniając, że można było odróżnić gwiazdę od planety dzięki temu, że planety nie migotały. Głos Casa brzmiał miękko, gdy przechodził przez każdy gwiazdozbiór, od Oriona z jego pasem i własną gwiazdą Casa w środku, aż do Ryb, Byka, Cefeusza i Erydanusa.  
Cas uśmiechnął się i odezwał się łagodnie, trzymając usta przy czole Deana i wskazując kolejną gwiazdę, niemal nad ich głowami.  
\- Gdybym miał wybrać ci gwiazdę, wybrałbym tę… Gwiazdę Północną… bywa też nazywana Polarną i jest najjaśniejszą gwiazdą w gwiazdozbiorze Małej Niedźwiedzicy, czy też Małym Wozie… Marynarze używali jej, by prowadziła ich do domu przez niespokojne morza…   
Cas tego nie powiedział, ale gdy wodził palcami po włosach Deana, znaczenie jego słów było oczywiste. Dean nie mógł być nawet uważany za najjaśniejszą gwiazdę na niebie, ale tylko ją Castiel widział; tylko jej potrzebował, by prowadziła go do domu.

Gdy leżeli tak blisko siebie, Dean czuł na skórze równe bicie serca. Poczuł, jak tętno przyspieszyło, gdy Cas wypowiedział ostatnie słowa. Ich znaczenie nie umknęło Deanowi i chłopak był wdzięczny za nocną ciemność, która ukryła jego płonące policzki. Zagapił się na niebo, na które Cas pokazywał palcem, i z łatwością odnalazł Gwiazdę Północną. To było dziwne myśleć o sobie w taki sposób, zdać sobie sprawę, że jeszcze ktoś oprócz Sama uważał go za ważnego, cennego, najjaśniejszą gwiazdę… dom… Dean wciągnął z drżeniem powietrze, po czym przekręcił się na bok, twarzą do Casa, zamiast w stronę nieskończonego nieba. Odnalazł dłoń Casa i wziął ją, splótł palce i podniósł ją sobie do ust, łagodnie całując mu knykcie.   
\- To mi się podoba – powiedział i nie chodziło mu tylko o gwiazdę, a również o wszystko inne. Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej i oparł się czołem o czoło Casa, otaczając jego tors jedną nogą i naciągając na nich obu koc.  
Kilka godzin później to Cas wstał pierwszy, szepnął coś w stylu „przeziębimy się” i zaciągnął Deana do samochodu, gdzie kochali się powoli i łagodnie. To również Cas odwiózł ich obu do domu; Dean był zbyt zmęczony i wyczerpany, by nawet porządnie stać. Kiedy Cas otulił go kocem, Dean złapał go za nadgarstek i przytrzymał, zerkając na niego przez chwilę. Kiedy puścił – bo musiał… wiedział, że za parę godzin Cas musi być na kilku spotkaniach i wiedział, że wróci – widział, że nie tylko on żałował, że Cas musiał iść.

W dzień noworocznej Gali charytatywnej Dean był potwornie roztrzęsiony. Palce mu drżały, gdy zapinał koszulę i bezskutecznie usiłował zawiązać sobie krawat. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek i Sam – już schludnie ubrany w swój smoking – otwarł drzwi, Dean wciąż tkwił w swojej sypialni i wręcz wrzeszczał na swoje odbicie w stojącym lustrze.

 

Jak zwykle przy wejściu rozległy się powitania, po czym Cas wszedł do pokoju, zatrzymał się i przez chwilę gapił się na Deana, szeroko otwierając oczy, bo Dean w smokingu wyglądał oszałamiająco.  
\- … Wow - chociaż raz Casowi, mistrzowi prozy, odjęło mowę. Zarumienił się i zerknął w dół, odchrząknął, wreszcie podszedł do Deana. - Pozwól mi…  
Odsunął rękę chłopaka od krawata i sam go zawiązał, podziwiając sposób, w jaki jedwabista czerń smokingu podkreślała opaleniznę Deana, a kamizelka pod spodem, czarna z zielonym brokatem, pasowała mu do oczu.  
Cas zrobił krok w tył podziwiając swoje dzieło. Wyglądał raczej wspaniale w klasycznym czarnym garniturze ze srebrną kamizelką pod spodem. Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do Deana rękę; oczy tańczyły mu z podniecenia nadchodzącym wieczorem.  
Sam i Gabriel czekali w innym pokoju, obaj również w smokingach; zestaw Sama ukazywał jego stale wydłużające się nogi i szerokie ramiona; towarzyszył temu europejski krawat w kolorze migotliwej czerni. Gabriel naprawdę dobrze zarabiał, więc postawił na styl vintage – czarny garnitur, czarno-białe skórzane buty oraz schowany teraz kieszonkowy zegarek, w komplecie ze złotym łańcuszkiem.  
\- Gotowi, panowie? – zaintonował Gabriel szczerząc się do Deana i Casa.

Dean milczał, gdy Cas wiązał mu krawat, i z podziwem obserwował duże, smukłe palce. Cas wyglądał niewiarygodnie i Dean musiał przyznać, że trochę zaparło mu dech. Tak się przyzwyczaił widzieć go w typowym nauczycielskim stroju, swetrze i spodniach od garnituru; Casowi to pasowało, naprawdę – ale jak powiadają: każdy mężczyzna wygląda dobrze w smokingu… a Cas, niemożliwie przystojny i czarujący bez tego, nawet przerastał określenie „dobrze wyglądający”.

 

Dean pozwolił mu wziąć się za rękę i poszedł za nim do korytarza, starannie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Przez ostatnie dni przymierzał smoking to z krawatem, to bez, i testował rozmaite fryzury. Dziś włosy miał nieco nażelowane, tylko końcówki i boki, przez co wydawały się nieco ciemniejsze, niż zwykle. W jakiś sposób sprawiło to, że Dean wydawał się starszy, bardziej dorosły i choć nigdy nie wyznałby tego na głos, nawet mu się to podobało. Nigdy nie uważał się za gorszego od Casa, ale teraz, wyglądając o przynajmniej 5 lat starzej, czuł się zdecydowanie lepiej, nawet bardziej pewnie siebie. Pojechali w zwykłym układzie, Sam w samochodzie Gabriela i Cas z Deanem w Impali.  
Na imprezie pracowali parkingowi i Cas musiał Deana przekonywać przynajmniej przez 5 minut, by ten oddał kluczyki któremuś z pracowników. Zoo oświetlały tuziny unoszących się latarni, trzymanych w miejscu przez cienkie, niemal niewidzialne nici. Widok był magiczny i przez chwilę Dean mógł się jedynie gapić. Kiedy poczuł szturchańca od Casa, zamrugał, spojrzał na swego kochanka i uśmiechnął się.  
\- To jest niesamowite – powiedział nieco zdyszanym głosem.  
Sam stał po jego drugiej stronie i Dean z uśmiechem zauważył, że chłopiec był podobnie podekscytowany. Na chwilę Dean zerknął na twarz Gabriela, a radość i uczucie, które na niej zobaczył, były niemal nie do zniesienia. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, wreszcie wziął Casa za rękę i pozwolił, by starszy mężczyzna poprowadził ich dalej.

Zoo rzadko urządzało takie imprezy, ale co jakiś czas, gdy szczególnie brak im było funduszy, otwierali je w nocy, by urządzić galę taką, jak ta. Większość zoo była zamknięta, ale kilka nocnych ekspozycji wciąż było otwartych, aby ludzie mogli przechodzić obok; obok każdej stały wysokie sztalugi z obrazami, aby przechodnie mieli na co patrzeć. Każda wystawa dotyczyła innego zwierzęcia, a obraz wystawiany obok zawierał odniesienia do niego. Tygrysy miały wspaniałą wystawę – jednym obrazem było modernistyczne malowidło, plamy pomarańczowego, czerni i bieli, które mogłoby posłużyć jako fantastyczne logo dla firmy chcącej mieć tygrysa za symbol. Kolejny obraz miał ogromne rozmiary, 10 stóp na 6, i wyobrażał naturalnych rozmiarów tygrysa, w czerni i bieli, skradającego się przez bambusowy las. Jedyny kolor widać było tam, gdzie na smugi farby padało światło księżyca, ożywiając czerń i biel żywą zielenią, żółcią, pomarańczem i ciemnym niebieskim. Obraz był efektowny, a jego rozmiar sprawiał, że ludzie zatrzymywali się, gapili i szeptali.  
Kiedy Dean i Cas przeszli obok, przy obrazie wisiał już znak, zmieniony z ceny – 15.000 dolarów na „SPRZEDANE”, wypisane grubymi, czerwonymi literami. Cas uśmiechnął się i poszedł dalej, zadowolony, że coś jego autorstwa będzie w stanie pomóc zoo. Spojrzał przez ramię na Gabriela wyjaśniającego Samowi, że to Cas był autorem obrazu i że nie sprzedawał swoich dzieł zbyt często, bo w większości przypadków czuł, że ludzie pragnęli jego obrazów z niewłaściwych powodów.  
Noc ciągnęła się w ten sposób dalej, mała grupka włóczyła się po romantycznie oświetlonym zoo, słuchając odgłosów wydawanych przez małpy, wydry, pingwiny i pawie. Cas zdziwił się, kiedy tuż przy nim paw rozwinął swój ogon. Zapomniał, że te ptaki swobodnie poruszały się po terenie zoo, i rzucił Deanowi płonące spojrzenie, kiedy chłopak wybuchł głośnym śmiechem na widok jego wyrazu twarzy. Odpuścił sobie jednak, gdy Dean przysunął się bliżej i pocałował go w szyję. Cas mruknął lekko w odpowiedzi, a Gabriel parsknął – szedł za nimi i starał się z całych sił, by nie złapać Sama za rękę.

Sceneria była piękna i Dean stwierdził, że gapi się na zwierzęta i wystawę obrazów jednakowo zafascynowany przez większość czasu. Przez większą część wieczoru trzymali się za ręce i Dean nie odczuwał z tego powodu zdziwienia czy niezręczności; zamiast tego wszystko wydawało się naturalne, dobre… właściwe…  
O północy odliczyli do zera i kiedy pary wokół zaczęły padać sobie w objęcia i całować się entuzjastycznie, zarówno Dean i Cas, jak i Sam i Gabe poprzestali na mocnym uścisku i niezręcznej chwili ciszy.  
Zanim zegar wybił 3 rano, jakoś się rozdzielili, gubiąc Sama i Gabe`a w rozgadanym tłumie i podczas, gdy Dean chciał ich szukać, Cas uspokoił go, że nic im nie będzie. Otrzymał wiadomość od Sama akurat wtedy, gdy usiedli na małym fresku obok wybiegu dla gazeli, mówiącą, że wszystko w porządku i że Gabe odwiezie go do domu. Dean był zaskoczony, bo nie czuł się już tak zmartwiony, jak prawdopodobnie powinien, na myśl o Gabrielu z Samem na osobności. Cas wręczył mu kieliszek szampana, wzięty od schludnie ubranego kelnera krążącego w pobliżu, i Dean go wziął. Stuknęli się kieliszkami i wypili, nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku..  
To było wręcz niedorzecznie romantyczne, tak sobie siedzieć razem i intymnie, niemal na osobności, za wyjątkiem przechodzących czasami par czy kelnerów, pod księżycem, przy świetle padającym z unoszących się latarni i oświetlającym słabo oszałamiające otoczenie ogrodu zoologicznego. Dean miał lekko w głowie, gdy odłożył kieliszek na ziemię, po czym położył wzmiankowaną głowę Casowi na ramieniu. Westchnął i łagodnie ścisnął Casa za rękę.  
\- Dzięki za to – powiedział cicho, bez zastanowienia wodząc kciukiem po wierzchu dłoni Castiela.

Gabriel zabrał Sama do domu, ale siedzieli w samochodzie i gadali jeszcze godzinę, zanim uświadomili sobie, co właściwie robili. Wreszcie pożegnali się z wahaniem, ale dopiero, gdy Sam zmusił Gabriela do obietnicy, że ten zadzwoni do niego, skoro tylko wróci do domu, bo Sam chciał być pewien, że Gabriel dojedzie bezpiecznie. Gabriel odjechał rumieniąc się lekko po tym, jak Sam pocałował go w policzek, a Sam poszedł do mieszkania czując się szczęśliwszym niż w ostatnich latach.

Gala skończyła się wkrótce po tym, jak Gabriel i Sam odjechali, małym przemówieniem i podziękowaniami dla artystów ze strony dyrekcji Zoo, oraz rundką oklasków. Cas wyglądał na zakłopotanego bardziej tym, niż czymkolwiek innym; złapał Deana za rękę i pospiesznie nakazał odwrót, skoro tylko głośnik zaczął wywoływać poszczególnych artystów do osobistych podziękowań.  
Gdy parkingowy oddał mu jego dziecinkę, Dean i Cas pojechali w stronę Daly City i mieszkania Castiela, ale Cas położył Deanowi rękę na ramieniu i popatrzył na niego. Twarz miał spokojną, ale kiedy się odezwał, w głosie słychać mu było nadzieję.  
\- Nie chcę jeszcze jechać do domu…  
Dean uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Gdzie chcesz jechać?  
\- Po prostu… jedź…  
Cas prowadził ich powoli przez Daly City i w górę długiej, wijącej się drogi na Twin Peaks, platformę widokową, z której rozciągał się widok na San Francisco i przez zatokę aż do Oakland. Cas wysiadł z samochodu i pociągnął Deana aż na krawędź; stali ręka w rękę i przyglądali się wszystkiemu. O 4 rano słońce wciąż jeszcze nie wstało, a światła miasta migotały, jakby były żywe, pulsowały energią. Wszystko w porównaniu wydawało się małe, gdy stało się na dachu świata.  
Było lodowato i widzieli, jak oddech w postaci pary ulatuje im z ust; wszystko, o czym Cas mógł myśleć, to to, jak bardzo chciał pocałować Deana… i że jego życie bez niego nie byłoby już kompletne.  
\- Dean…  
Chłopak odwrócił się twarzą do Casa unosząc brwi.  
\- Tak, Cas, o co chodzi?  
\- Dziękuję, że tu dziś ze mną przyszedłeś…  
Dean wyszczerzył się przyjaźnie i wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie było to nic wielkiego. Cas zmarszczył się nieznacznie i pociągnął Deana za rękę, by ponownie zyskać jego uwagę – chłopak patrzył na miasto i jego światła, jakby patrzenie na Casa w tym miejscu było nie do wytrzymania.  
\- Dean…  
Dean przygryzł sobie od środka dolną wargę, ledwo zauważalnie, ale Cas to zobaczył. Gdy chodziło o Deana, zauważał wszystko.  
\- … Trzy miesiące temu uwiodłeś mnie w brudnym klubie… a przed tym zajściem nigdy nie miałem żadnych seksualnych doświadczeń z mężczyznami.  
Dean zmarszczył się, niezbyt pewien, dokąd to, do diabła, prowadziło.  
\- Chciałem ci podziękować… Gdybyś wtedy nie wykonał tego kroku, nie doświadczyłbym ani nie poczuł tego, co czułem w ciągu ostatnich paru miesięcy… nie miałbym szansy, by cię poznać, stać się twym przyjacielem… twym kochankiem… i szczerze mogę powiedzieć, że jesteś najlepszym, co mi się kiedykolwiek przydarzyło… - Cas nabierał tempa nie chcąc, by Dean go zatrzymał. - Powiedziałem ci kiedyś, że jesteś jak słońce. Że przez ciebie spłonę. Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić lepszego sposobu na życie i śmierć, niż kochać ciało niebieskie tak mocno, jak kocham ciebie.  
Dean przez chwilę gapił się na Casa, potem zamrugał.  
\- … Co?  
Cas zaśmiał się i ujął twarz Deana.  
\- Och, na miłość boską… Kocham cię, Deanie Winchester… i mam dość udawania, że to w porządku nie mówić o tym, bo nie jest. Kocham cię, kocham w tobie wszystko i już najwyższy czas, byś usłyszał to z moich ust, zamiast czuć to tylko w moim dotyku…  
Musnął kciukiem policzek Deana w taki sam sposób, w jaki robił to już od miesiąca po tym, gdy skończyli się kochać, i uśmiechnął łagodnie, patrząc Deanowi w oczy.  
\- … Kocham cię.

Dean był zmęczony i wyczerpany, nocne zimne powietrze muskało mu widoczne kawałki skóry. Kiedy Cas zaczął mówić i ciągnąć go za rękę, błagając, by na niego spojrzał, Dean poczuł dziwną mieszankę zmieszania i strachu. Dokąd to prowadziło? Co Cas tak bardzo pragnął z siebie wyrzucić, że nie pozwalał Deanowi dojść do słowa? Wyznanie padło mu z ust, zawisło w powietrzu między nimi, gdy Cas objął twarz Deana; jego własna twarz lśniła, pełna nadziei, pewności i miłości.  
Dean poczuł, że sztywnieje w tym uścisku, poczuł, że dygoczą mu ręce, a stopy szurają o kilka cali do tyłu. Po kolejnej minucie spodziewanej ciszy uniósł dłonie, położył je na dłoniach Casa i łagodnie, ale z determinacją je odsunął. Wreszcie zrobił krok w tył i zagapił się na niego.  
\- … miłość? - słowo padło z wahaniem, chaotycznie; głos miał cichy i ostrożny, a kiedy na twarzy Castiela ujrzał zmieszanie, musiał odwrócić wzrok i spojrzeć na piękny widok, jaki rozciągał się poniżej. Parsknął śmiechem, nie wiedząc za bardzo, skąd mu się to wzięło, i z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. - Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, czym jest „miłość”? - zrobił kolejny krok do tyłu i odwrócił się do Casa plecami, upewniając się, że nie mógł on zobaczyć, jak każde jego słowo głęboko wbijało się w jego własne ciało.  
\- Dean… - powiedział Cas głosem tak kruchym, że niemal złamało to Deanowi serce.  
\- Kochasz mnie? Tak, jak kochałeś swoją dziewczynę? – jego głos brzmiał teraz donośniej, bardziej złością niż rozbawieniem czy zmieszaniem, i musiał się zmuszać, by wciąż mówić, by to z siebie wyrzucić. - Taaa, Cas… może ty o niej zapomniałeś, ale ja nie. Masz dziewczynę i mimo to mówisz mi, że mnie, kurwa, kochasz?! – krzyknął. Odwrócił się do Casa i natychmiast tego pożałował, bo zobaczył na jego twarzy ból. Podszedł bliżej, złapał Castiela za ramię i popchnął w tył.  
\- Dean, to nie… nie rozumiesz…  
\- Och, wierz mi, rozumiem, o co w tym chodzi… zmęczyłeś się nią. A ja jestem czymś nowym, czymś podniecającym. Możesz ze mną robić, co chcesz, cały pakiet nowości dla pana Novaka - Dean puścił kurtkę Castiela żartobliwie wygładzając zmarszczki i w niemal irytujący sposób poklepał to miejsce. - Ale za ile czasu znudzisz się mną, co? Za ile czasu postanowisz, że potrzebne ci nowe wrażenia i to ja zostanę sam w domu, podczas gdy ty będziesz mnie zdradzał z jakąś dziwką?!  
Ostatnie kilka słów wywrzeszczał i zignorował nieporadne kawałki przeprosin czy próby wyjaśnień. Po prostu odwrócił się i poszedł, pobiegł, byle dalej od tego miejsca, tej chwili i tego mężczyzny, który wywrócił całe jego życie do góry nogami i wziął wszystko, co Dean miał do zaoferowania, a nawet więcej. Wyszarpnął z kieszeni spodni kluczyki do samochodu i hałaśliwie rzucił je obok, po czym zniknął w nocy; stopy potykały mu się na małych kamyczkach i gałązkach, gdy wracał do doliny na piechotę.  
Dopiero gdy doszedł do przystanku autobusowego tuż na obrzeżach miasta, zatrzymał się, usiadł na ławce i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Po twarzy płynęły mu gorące łzy. Dean próbował sobie wmówić, że dobrze zrobił, że odczuwany teraz ból i żal nie były nawet w połowie tak silne, jakby były, gdyby Cas postanowił go rzucić i zastąpić kimś innym. Ale gdy jego ciałem wstrząsały desperackie łkania, Dean wiedział, że sam się oszukuje.

Cas tkwił w milczeniu, oszołomiony nagłym odejściem Deana. Stał na szczycie świata, a mimo to nigdy nie czuł się tak absolutnie samotny, zmrożony powietrzem i ostrymi, gorzkimi słowami Deana. Minęło dobre pięć minut, zanim był w stanie się ruszyć, a kolejne pięć, nim udało mu się uruchomić Impalę. Zjechał w dół po zboczu, szukając wspaniałego mężczyzny w smokingu, którego o tej godzinie, 4.30 rano, nie powinno być ciężko dostrzec w dzielnicy mieszkalnej… ale było tak, jakby Dean zniknął z powierzchni ziemi. Cas szukał go przez godzinę, w bocznych uliczkach i alejkach, przy trasach autobusowych i na głównych ulicach, którymi mógłby iść do domu… ale go nie znalazł.  
Cały czas coś go gniotło w środku, jakby ktoś wsadził mu klucz nasadowy we wnętrzności i obracał go trochę za każdym razem, gdy Cas przypominał sobie słowa Deana.  
„Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, czym jest „miłość”?”  
OBRÓT  
„Zmęczyłeś się nią. A ja jestem czymś nowym, czymś podniecającym”  
OBRÓT  
„Za ile czasu postanowisz, że potrzebne ci nowe wrażenia?”  
OBRÓT  
Kiedy Cas przestał szukać Deana, było mu niedobrze, a od odczuwanego smutku, zdrady i gniewu czuł gulę w gardle. Dean nie dał mu nawet szansy niczego wyjaśnić, nie dał szansy powiedzieć, że już od miesięcy nie był z Meg. Że porzucił ją zaledwie kilka dni po tym, jak pierwszy raz wręczył Deanowi szkicownik, ponieważ już wtedy zaczynał żywić wobec niego uczucia, które były intensywniejsze od czegokolwiek, co wcześniej w życiu czuł.  
Ale Dean nie dał mu okazji. Uciszył Casa, zanim ten mógł coś powiedzieć, i uciekł w noc jak dziecko, zamiast jak dorosły, znany Casowi mężczyzna. Zatem, gdy Cas zaparkował Impalę na ulicy Deana, zerknął na jego mieszkanie i nie zobaczył świateł, nie kłopotał się, by zostawić wyjaśniający liścik. Podrzucił kluczyki do skrzynki na listy wiedząc, że będą tam bezpieczne, dopóki Dean ich nie wyjmie, a do domu pojechał taksówką. Zdjął smoking i odwiesił go, po czym wpełzł do łóżka, wdzięczny za to, że wciąż miał kilka wolnych dni, zanim będzie musiał wrócić do pracy… do widywania Deana, chłopaka, który skradł mu serce, po czym powiedział, że on nie ma pojęcia o miłości. Cas zasnął ze słowami „kocham cię” wypalającymi mu znamię gdzieś z tyłu głowy; łzy, które nie chciały płynąć, szczypały go w oczy. Smutne, że w tym jednym momencie w życiu, kiedy wiedział, że dobrze by było płakać, łkać, krzyczeć i tłuc poduszką tak, żeby pierze rozsypało się po pokoju, Cas nie mógł uronić ani jednej łzy.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam wiedział, że coś było nie tak, wiedział w chwili, w której Dean odmówił naleśników na śniadanie, wiedział w chwili, w której przestał wchodzić do jego sypialni z powodu zamkniętych drzwi i zduszonego „Zostaw mnie w spokoju”. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć i zgadnąć, co się mogło stać po tym, gdy on i Gabriel odeszli, co doprowadziło Deana do takiego stanu.   
Dean spędził następne kilka dni w swoim pokoju, wychodząc jedynie do łazienki albo w środku nocy wziąć tosta, za każdym razem z powodzeniem unikając Sama. Piątego dnia Sam był bliski tego, by wykopać drzwi, i kiedy Dean wreszcie otworzył, Sam nie wiedział, czy poczuł ulgę, czy też niemożliwie się wystraszył. Dean nie miał sińców pod oczami, nie widać było, by płakał czy nie mógł spać. Wyglądał… normalnie… trochę blady i zmęczony, ale nawet nie w połowie tak źle, jak Sam się tego obawiał. Zmusił brata, by usiadł razem z nim przy kuchennym stole, nawet skutecznie wmusił w niego miseczkę zupy, ale Dean nie mówił, nie o tym, co się wydarzyło. Więc Sam przestał pytać. W ciągu następnego tygodnia wszystko wróciło do normy i kiedy nadszedł 9 stycznia, pierwszy dzień szkoły w 2012 roku, wszystko znowu wydawało się być w porządku. Tyle tylko, że Dean nie widział Casa, nawet do niego nie zadzwonił od Sylwestra, i ani razu o nim nie wspomniał.  
Dean czuł się zaskakująco spokojny, gdy po lunchu powędrował korytarzem w kierunku pracowni plastycznej. Pod pachą trzymał szkicownik. Kiedy wszedł, po prostu upuścił go na biurko. Nie spojrzał na Casa i poszedł w stronę pustego miejsca gdzieś z tyłu, wziąwszy przedtem kartkę papieru i swoje przybory. Na zewnątrz zdawał się być spokojny i pozbierany. W środku krzyczał. Całym sobą pragnął być z Casem, pragnął podbiec do niego i wziąć go w ramiona, trzymać go, powiedzieć, że było mu przykro, że był chujem, że nie zasługiwał na ofiarowaną przez Casa miłość. Ale to by tylko wszystko skomplikowało, uczyniłoby go podatnym i słabym. Więc nic nie zrobił.

Cas nie spojrzał, gdy Dean wszedł do sali. Nie zauważył szkicownika, nawet go nie dotknął. Po prostu wstał i zamknął drzwi, gdy tylko wszyscy uczniowie usiedli już na miejscach i gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, po czym zaczął lekcję.  
Patrząc z zewnątrz Cas wydawał się normalny, nawet radosny. Przez pierwsze 30 minut rozmawiał z uczniami na temat ferii, co robili, co widzieli i czego doświadczyli. To Joanna podniosła rękę i zadała pytanie, które wreszcie ujawniło, choć tylko wprawnemu oku, jak źle było z Casem.  
\- Co pan robił w czasie przerwy, panie Novak?  
Castiel zesztywniał na chwilę, na twarzy widniało mu zmęczenie.. Przełknął z trudem i uśmiechnął się. Opowiedział o świętach z Gabrielem, ale ominął pierwszy dzień świąt z Deanem i Samem. Opowiedział o gali w zoo i o tym, jak się udała, ale nie wspomniał ani o tym, że na szczycie Twin Peaks wyznał Deanowi miłość, ani o tym, jak Dean uciekł tamtej nocy od niego i zostawił go samego. Cas uśmiechał się, ale ten uśmiech nie docierał do oczu; błękit był przytłumiony, nie lśnił tak, jak zawsze.  
Dał uczniom nowe zadanie, pierwsze duże zadanie w nowym roku. Był to swego rodzaju raport. Każdy uczeń miał sobie wybrać fresk spośród wielu ulicznych fresków San Francisco i zdać na jego temat raport – kto go zrobił, kiedy, jakie widoczne wpływy kulturalne czy artystyczne w nim dostrzegali, po co fresk stworzono… dla dzieciaków była to wymówka, aby wyjść i zobaczyć sztukę uliczną, zaś później w ciągu tygodnia planowana była wycieczka w teren, aby zapoznać się ze sztuką bezpośrednio, z Casem w roli przewodnika.  
\- Upewnijcie się, że wasi rodzice podpiszą zgodę! Będę tego potrzebował w środę tak, abyśmy mogli pójść w piątek, jasne?

Dean wziął formularz, gdy podał mu go siedzący przed nim uczeń, ale wsunął go sobie do torby nie przejmując się zbytnio. Nie trudził się nawet, by podnieść rękę i czekać, aż zostanie wywołany, tylko zaczął mówić.  
\- Panie Novak, moi rodzice nie żyją, więc nie sądzę, bym mógł się zabrać - uczniowie wokół spojrzeli na niego, niektórzy zszokowani, a inni zachichotali nieco na widok jego wyzywającego nastawienia. - Och, i przy okazji… - dodał po kilku sekundach, przez całą klasę wbijając się w Casa wzrokiem – ferie miałem do bani. Dziękuję, że pan spytał.  
Nienawidził tego, jak mówił, jak się zachowywał. Był swoim starym sobą, zadziornym, narcystycznym, zbuntowanym sobą i nienawidził tego, że jako jedyny wiedział, że to wszystko było tylko udawaniem, tarczą, aby uchronić się przed bólem.

\- Panie Winchester, skoro ma pan 18 lat, nie potrzebuje pan pozwolenia - Cas spojrzał ze swego miejsca. Opierał się o biurko, ręce miał skrzyżowane na piersi i cicho rozmawiał z innym uczniem. Przez chwilę gapił się na Deana, po czym oblizał usta i odezwał się ponownie, ze spokojem, pozbieranym tonem. - … ale jeśli wolałby pan raczej nie dołączać do reszty klasy w trakcie piątkowej wycieczki, nie mogę pana do tego zmusić.  
Popatrzył na Deana przez dłuższą chwilę, wwiercając się w niego wzrokiem i nie mrugając. Nie przerażało go to udawanie, bo tym to właśnie było. Cas widział, jak Dean rozpadał się pod nim, w rozkoszy krzyczał jego imię i w środku nocy kręcił się na łóżku, szukając go, by Castiel mocno go objął. Cas znał Deana, a chłopak siedzący w jego klasie był tylko jego bladym cieniem.  
\- Ta zasada, oczywiście, stosuje się do wszystkich. Lat 18 i więcej – nie potrzebujecie pozwolenia, ale byłoby dobrze, aby szkoła je miała, bo będzie wiadomo, że idziecie. Jeśli ktoś nie idzie z nami na wycieczkę, musi w tym czasie być tutaj, w tej sali. Załatwię zastępcę z kolejnym planem lekcji dla tych, którzy nie będą mogli pójść.  
Cas wstaje i klasnął w dłonie.   
\- W porządku, mam coś na krótko do załatwienia w pokoju nauczycielskim, wkrótce wrócę. Tylko niczego nie podpalcie. Możecie śmiało eksperymentować z materiałami, ale ich nie marnujcie.  
Cas odwrócił się i wyszedł nie patrząc za siebie. Wiedział po prostu, że potrzebował trochę czasu dla siebie, by ochłonąć, by zmniejszyć gniew, który kotłował mu się w środku.

Dean nie wypełnił formularza i gdy jego koledzy zgromadzili się na szkolnym podwórku w piątek rano, jako jedyny uczeń siedział w klasie. Patrzył, jak Cas kroczył na przedzie, a reszta klasy podążała za jego szczupłą postacią, dopóki nie zniknęli mu z oczu. Wtedy odwrócił się, by popatrzeć na zadania, jakie zastępca bazgrał na tablicy.  
Zabrał Sama na weekend i pojechali Impalą do Santa Cruz, gdzie zameldowali się w małym zajeździe. W sobotę poszli do wesołego miasteczka, Dean pozwolił Samowi jeździć na wszystkim, na czym on chciał, kupił mu watę cukrową i prażone migdały. Dean podsłuchał go w trakcie rozmowy z Gabrielem, gdy w niedzielę spacerowali po plaży, i poczuł się okropnie, że tak strasznie zazdrościł bratu, pragnąc samemu rozmawiać teraz przez telefon z Casem, słuchać jego głosu i mówić mu, jak bardzo za nim tęsknił.  
Późnym wieczorem wrócili do San Francisco, około 23.00, i Sam niemal natychmiast położył się spać. Dean leżał na swoim łóżku i przez pełną godzinę gapił się w sufit. Myślał o Casie niemal w każdej minucie każdego dnia od chwili, gdy przestali się spotykać. Dean nie mógł o tym myśleć jak o zerwaniu, nie dał sobie pozwolenia, by choć przez chwilę uznać to, co ich łączyło, za związek. Poza drobiazgami tęsknił także za seksem. Tęsknił za tym, jak Cas po wszystkim tulił go do siebie, jak całował go kojąco w szyję, jak skubał mu ucho czy szeptał pełne uczucia słowa. Nie zauważając tego Dean sięgnął po komórkę; numer Casa na wyświetlaczu wciąż go dręczył. Pomyślał o tej pierwszej nocy, o tym, jaki Cas był nieśmiały i niepewny. Jak to on zrobił pierwszy krok, pocałował go i poczuł, jak mężczyzna się poddał, od razu wyczuwając połączenie między nimi. Nie planując tego rzucił telefonem o ścianę, plastik roztrzaskał się i hałaśliwie spadł na posadzkę.  
Ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie w życiu spierdolił, to zdawało się być najgorsze. Wspomnienie ust Casa na jego ustach było tam, kiedy zamykał oczy, i Dean nie zdołał zapobiec gniewnym łzom spływającym mu po twarzy, gdy uświadomił sobie, jak głupi był odmawiając im tego, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy wiedział, że już nigdy więcej nie poczuje tych spierzchniętych ust na swoich.

 

Cas nie radził sobie dużo lepiej od Deana. Spędził cały tydzień chodząc spać zaraz po powrocie do domu, nie jadł za dużo i każdego ranka całymi godzinami biegał. Stracił na wadze, nie na tyle, by ludzie zauważyli, ale wystarczająco dla Gabriela, który zobaczył go w sobotę, dzień po szkolnej wycieczce.  
\- … Cas.  
\- Hmm? – Cas nie mógł się skupić i jadł niewiarygodnie powoli, gdy razem w mieszkaniu Gabriela oglądali film dokumentalny o drugiej wojnie światowej.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Nic.  
Aha, coś było nie tak. Gabriel nie był głupi, mógł stwierdzić, że coś się stało, już po tym, jak szybko Cas stwierdził, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
\- Kłamiesz.  
\- … powiedziałem Deanowi, że go kocham.  
\- Co? Kiedy?   
\- W noc gali… Zabrałem go na Twin Peaks i powiedziałem, że go kocham… a on wtedy powiedział, że mam dziewczynę i że o niej zapomniałem i że w ogóle nie wiem, co to znaczy kochać.  
Cas zagapił się na swój talerz, po czym zerknął na Gabriela, nijak nie zaskoczony wyrazem absolutnego szoku na jego twarzy. Gabriel kilka razy otwarł i zamknął usta, walcząc o oddech niczym ryba wyjęta z wody.  
\- C-co?! Jaja sobie robisz?!... Przecież zerwałeś z Meg już kilka miesięcy temu, racja? Nie powiedziałeś mu wtedy?  
Cas zamarł z wydłużoną twarzą. Dla Gabriela odpowiedź była oczywista.  
\- Och… Chryste Wszechmogący, jakie z was dzieciaki… Zadzwoń do niego i mu powiedz!  
\- Nie mogę.  
\- Czemu nie?  
\- Bo on już nie chce ze mną być.  
Gabriel skrzywił się i przewrócił oczami.  
\- Skąd to wiesz?  
\- Oddał mi nasz szkicownik… on… Dean zamazał wszystko czerwonym markerem… rysunki są zniszczone.  
Cas przełknął z trudem; łzy, które czuł w oczach już tyle razy od tamtej nocy, wróciły i zakłuły go niczym gorące igły, szczypiąc, ale nigdy nie płynąc. Gabriel przez chwilę siedział cicho, potem zerwał się, zabrał Castielowi talerz, postawił go na podłodze i mocno objął brata. Cas zesztywniał na chwilę i odsunął się, ale Gabriel tylko wzmacnia chwyt.  
\- Tak mi przykro, Cas… - szepnął.  
Cas rozpłakał się. Płakał cicho, milczące łkania szarpały jego ciałem, gdy przywarł do Gabriela, zaciskając palce na materiale. Niemal wrzące łzy płynęły mu po policzkach i plamiły kosztowną jedwabną koszulę. Gabriel nie ruszał się, tylko tulił Casa i kołysał, podczas gdy w telewizji nadawany był program o Pearl Harbor i o najgorszym ataku na teren USA sprzed 11 września.   
Cas został u Gabriela na noc w sobotę i niedzielę. W poniedziałek i wtorek zadzwonił po chorobowe; szok po wszystkich tych wydarzeniach wreszcie ustąpił i zostawił po sobie tylko gorzki smutek, a Cas nie mógł się zmusić, by w ogóle wstać z łóżka. Gabriel zostawił go w spokoju, za co Cas był mu wdzięczny. Ostatnie, czego chciał, to przygnębiać Gabriela, który spędził większość niedzieli gadając przez telefon z Samem… o ich braciach.

Casa nie było w szkole do środy, a Dean starał się, jak umiał, by go ignorować po powrocie. Wykonywał polecenia Casa jako nauczyciela, pracując samemu lub w grupie w razie konieczności, ale poza tym nie rozmawiali. Aż do końca tygodnia Dean nie rozmawiał z Casem, a gdy ich oczy się spotykały, wydawało się, jakby wszystko było tylko snem. Rzeczywistość napierała, wydzierała mu wnętrzności i dzień w dzień torturowała go widokiem obiektu jego napędzanych poczuciem winy koszmarów. Dean spędził kolejny weekend siedząc w swoim pokoju i gapiąc się przez okno, cały czas myśląc o Casie, podczas gdy Sam siedział w kuchni martwiąc się o swego brata. Pogoda zmieniła się na gorsze w ciągu kilku pierwszych tygodni stycznia i kiedy Sam pakował torbę przed zbliżającą się szkolną wycieczką, Dean był bliski tego, by mu zabronić. Poddał się widząc determinację na twarzy brata, nawet jeśli wciąż miał złe przeczucia pozwalając Samowi jechać ot tak. Przywiózł go na miejsce zbiórki w poniedziałek po południu, klepnął po plecach i obiecał odebrać w piątek.

Cas spędzał coraz więcej czasu u Gabriela, tak wiele, że dodatkowy pokój u brata niemal zaczął należeć do niego. Tak naprawdę nie miało to jednak znaczenia, bo kiedy tylko był w domu, nie widywał Meg. Przypominało to mieszkanie w nawiedzonym domu. Nigdy jej nie widział i nie słyszał, ale gdy wracał do domu, rzeczy stały na innych miejscach, jedzenia nie było, a w zlewie znajdowały się talerze.  
Cas zastanowiwszy się nad tym, doszedł do wniosku, że Meg prawdopodobnie miała nowego chłopaka i, podobnie jak on, po prostu nie sprowadzała go do mieszkania.  
Spacer po mieście celem oglądania fresków okazał się wielkim sukcesem; uczniowie mieli cały weekend, by uporać się z raportami, a w poniedziałek, gdy wszystkie już były wręczone, Cas ogłosił nowy projekt.  
\- Uzyskałem zgodę pani dyrektor, by wykorzystać ściany tej pracowni na eksperymenty ze sztuką graffiti. Przez resztę tygodnia zakładajcie na siebie coś, czego wam nie szkoda, bo będziemy używać farb w sprayu, a one dostają się wszędzie!  
Klasa wybuchła radością, a Cas nie zdołał powstrzymać miękkiego uśmiechu, który wypłynął mu na twarz, gdy usłyszał uczniów brzęczących z podniecenia. Jednak ten uśmiech zbladł, gdy napotkał spojrzenie Deana. Ponownie odwrócił wzrok i z trudem przełknął gulę w gardle.

Deanowi podobał się ten pomysł, podobnie jak niemal każdy pomysł poddawany przez Casa w czasie jego nauczycielowania. Ale gdy pozostali uczniowie wiwatowali i wybuchali radością, w oczywisty sposób nie mogąc się doczekać projektu, coś w nim się wstrzymywało, mówiło mu „nie”, że nie zasługiwał na szczęście, że nie mógł się cieszyć. Ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę i Deanowi zadrżały nogi, tak bliski był tego, by wstać, przejść pokój i rzucić się Casowi w ramiona. Jednak opuścił wzrok równie szybko, co Cas, i chwila minęła.  
Dean nie miał innego wyjścia, jak uczestniczyć w projekcie, ale zniknął w kącie z dwoma tylko kolorami, ciemnoniebieskim i czarnym, bezmyślnie pokrywając swoją część sali szarpanymi liniami i zakrętasami. Zauważył, że Cas parokrotnie do niego zaglądał, ale podczas gdy chodził wokół, sprawdzał innych uczniów i dawał im rady, nigdy nie zatrzymywał się przy kącie Deana. Chłopak wiedział, że powinien się poczuć lepiej dzięki temu, że Cas wydawał się taki spokojny, taki pozbierany, wiedział, że powinien być szczęśliwy, iż mężczyzna tak szybko zapomniał o wszystkim, co ich łączyło. Zamiast tego czuł się, jakby za każdym razem, kiedy go widział, ktoś otwierał mu klatkę piersiową i ciągnął za wnętrzności, zamiast wyrwać je wszystkie naraz. W ten sposób było jeszcze boleśniej, bo wiedział, że jego serce powoli i pewnie się łamało – ale przyzwyczaił się do bycia zostawianym samemu sobie, przywykł trwać bez kogokolwiek oprócz Sama. Więc wciąż malował, a ściana stała się w końcu jedyną ciemną i ponurą częścią sali…

W środę wieczorem Gabriel i Cas świętowali urodziny Gabriela w klubie, ale pomimo uwagi, jaką zwróciło na niego kilku przystojnych mężczyzn, Cas nie mógł się zdobyć na więcej niż na pełen wahania uśmiech. Gabriel bawił się świetnie, tańczył z przyjaciółmi i pił, ale pod koniec on i Cas wzięli taksówkę i pojechali do jego mieszkania; żaden z nich przez całą noc nie został choćby raz pocałowany. Absolutnie pijany Gabriel zadzwonił do Sama, gdy Cas już się położył, i bełkotał całymi godzinami. Większość rozmowy dotyczyła tego, jak wspaniały, zdaniem Gabriela, był Sam, i jakie się to wydawało niemożliwe, by miał tylko 14 lat… a może 15? Nie, 14… racja? Gabriel zachichotał sam z siebie i westchnął; poskarżył się nadąsanym głosem, jakie to było nie fair, że musieli czekać tak długo, aby Gabriel mógł pokazać Samowi, co zdołałby zrobić samym tylko językiem, oprócz kpienia z ludzi.  
Sam, oczywiście, był na szkolnej wycieczce, a telefon od mężczyzny-który-żałował-że-nie-był-jego-chłopakiem, pijanego i napalonego, nie był czymś, co planował. Wyszedł na zewnątrz i usiadł samotnie, by pogadać z Gabrielem.  
Godzinę później Gabriel już nieco otrzeźwiał; rozmowa brzmiała już znacznie mniej jak biada-mi-bo-jesteś-nieletni, i zeszła na temat, który w ostatnim tygodniu zyskał na popularności: ich braci.  
\- Wiesz, Dean jest czasami idiotą.   
\- Gabriel, powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem.  
\- Okej… Cas zerwał z Meg kilka miesięcy temu.  
\- ... I?  
\- … Dean myślał, że on wciąż z nią był, gdy Cas wyznał mu, że go kocha… To dlatego nie są już razem.  
\- O… cholera…  
\- Tak, o cholera. Ten dureń nie chciał nawet słuchać Casa, gdy ten próbował mu o tym powiedzieć, że opuścił Meg miesiące wcześniej, już w chwili, gdy sobie uświadomił, że żywi do Deana jakieś uczucia.  
\- … Ale dlaczego Cas po prostu mu tego wtedy nie powiedział?  
Gabriel skrzywił się, potem westchnął i potarł sobie nasadę nosa. Kiedy się odezwał, w głosie słychać mu było zmęczenie, jakby na ten temat zdecydowanie za dużo myślał.  
\- … Naprawdę myślisz, że twój związkofobiczny brat byłby szczęśliwy słysząc, że Cas był gotów na poważny z nim związek ledwo dwa tygodnie po pierwszym spotkaniu?  
Sam urwał, potem westchnął i cicho parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Myślę, że masz trochę racji…  
\- Yhym.  
\- Wiem, że to jest całkiem nie w temacie… ale…  
\- Tak?  
\- Tęsknię za tobą, Gabe…  
\- Ja za tobą też, dzieciaku…

Gdy Sam skończył rozmawiać z Gabrielem, zadzwonił do brata. Dean odebrał po trzecim dzwonku, a Sam nie dał mu nawet szansy powiedzieć coś więcej niż „cześć”. Opowiedział mu, jak to Cas zostawił Meg dawno temu i że oddzielnie żyli w ich mieszkaniu, nie widując się całymi miesiącami; że Cas i tak spędzał większość czasu w mieszkaniu Gabriela i że Dean powinien po prostu przełknąć swą głupią dumę i zadzwonić do niego, iść do niego i przeprosić za to, że był największym chujem na świecie.   
Dean w milczeniu słuchał brata i przygryzał wargę, dowiadując się rzeczy, których wolałby albo dowiedzieć się wcześniej, albo wcale. Od kiedy zostawił Casa samego po tym, co było prawdopodobnie najromantyczniejszym wydarzeniem w jego życiu, czuł się winny i nieszczęśliwy, a teraz wiedział, że to wszystko było na nic. Mógł im obu oszczędzić bólu, a wiedza o tym sprawiła, że trudno mu było oddychać. Wymamrotał „Dzięki, Sam. Do piątku”, skończył rozmowę nie słuchając protestów Sama i później wyłączył telefon.  
Reszta tygodnia zrobiła się jeszcze cięższa, skoro Dean już wiedział, jak całkowicie idiotycznie się zachował. Raz czy dwa w czasie lunchu stwierdził, że idzie podświadomie do pracowni plastycznej, ale za każdym razem zdołał się powstrzymać. Lunch jadał sam, w cieniu drzew na zewnątrz szkoły, skąd mógl widzieć wnętrze sali i patrzeć, jak Cas ocenia prace i robi notatki. Dean czuł, że była to dla niego jedyna odpowiednia kara.  
Nadeszło piątkowe popołudnie i Dean nie mógł znaleźć telefonu. Wiedział, że zabrał go do samochodu, wiedział, że miał go ze sobą, gdy wyślizgnął się na zewnątrz, a deszcz wsiąkał mu w ciuchy. To już na szczęście minęło, ale w chwili, kiedy Dean pomyślał, że gorzej już być nie mogło, dostał się w kurewski korek stulecia. Już był spóźniony po odbiór brata, a wokół niego nic się nie ruszało. Dean zaklął, puścił kierownicę i obrócił się, by dalej szukać telefonu.

Sam przysunął się bliżej ściany i mocniej otulił się kurtką. W tej chwili już lało i Sam przemókł aż do szpiku kości, ale nauczyciel wciąż stał obok niego, drżąc nawet silniej, niż on.  
\- Przykro mi, Sam, ale nie mogę tu z tobą czekać cały dzień.  
Sam westchnął i kiwnął głową, próbując chyba po raz setny dodzwonić się do Deana. Poczta głosowa. Znowu. Przygryzł wargę rozmyślając nad czymś, wreszcie podjął decyzję i wykręcił kolejny znajomy numer.  
\- Novak?  
\- Cas? Tu Sam.  
\- Sam…?  
Sam odchrząknął przestępując z nogi na nogę.  
\- Widzisz, mam wielką prośbę… - ciągnął. - Właśnie wróciłem ze szkolnej wycieczki, Dean miał mnie odebrać, ale się nie pokazał i… Cas, nie mogę się do niego dodzwonić. Nie mogę tu też zostać dużo dłużej, nauczyciel mówi, że ktoś musi mnie odebrać i Gabe jest w pracy i pomyślałem…  
\- Oddychaj, Sam. W porządku, przyjadę po ciebie. Gdzie teraz jesteś?  
Sam westchnął z ulgą i szybko podał Casowi adres.   
\- Czekaj tam na mnie. Przyjadę za 15 minut.

Kiedy Dean odnalazł telefon, był już ponad dwie godziny spóźniony i miał sześć cholernych wiadomości. Wysłuchał ich wszystkich ze stale rosnącym poczuciem winy. Kiedy usłyszał głos Sama w ostatniej z nich, sprzed 20 minut, był całkiem pewien, że dostał zawału.  
„Hej Dean… słuchaj… proszę, tylko nie świruj, dobra? Jestem w szpitalu… Nic mi nie jest, uspokój się, ale… możesz, proszę, przyjechać?”  
Dean z piskiem opon zawrócił samochodem na środku ulicy w ogóle nie patrząc i popędził w kierunku Centrum Medycznego UCSF.  
Kiedy dotarł do centrum, Sam czekał na niego na ostrym dyżurze wypełniając dokumenty, które dał mu lekarz. Spojrzał w górę, gdy wbiegł Dean; zielone oczy brata były szeroko otwarte. Sam pomachał do Deana i rzucił mu niepewny uśmiech, gdy ten przemierzył pokój.   
\- Nic ci nie jest? Czy jesteś ranny? Co się stało, Sammy?  
Dean szybko zadawał pytania, tak gwałtownie wymierzając je w Sama, że młodszy Winchester musiał unieść ręce, by Deana uspokoić i uciszyć.  
\- Dean… nic mi nie jest… naprawdę…  
Dean zrobił wdech, po czym usiadł przy Samie, gdy lekarz zabrał dokumenty i zostawił ich samych.  
\- Co się stało?  
-… Mieliśmy stłuczkę… jakiś facet nie zauważył naszych świateł hamowania z powodu tego deszczu i wjechał w nas od tyłu.  
Dean szerzej otwarł oczy i zacisnął pięści.  
\- Co?... zaczekaj… jacy „my”?  
\- … ja i Cas… nie mogłem się do ciebie dodzwonić… zadzwoniłem do Casa, żeby po mnie przyjechał.  
Widząc wyraz twarzy Deana Sam uniósł obronnym gestem dłonie.  
\- Wiem, wiem… ale, Dean, nie miałem nikogo innego, do kogo mógłbym zadzwonić. Ciebie nie było… i nie mogłem cię złapać… a Gabriel był w pracy. I kiedy pracuje, ma wyciszony telefon.  
Dean wziął głęboki wdech próbując coś z tego zrozumieć. Kiedy sobie uświadomił, co było nie tak, uderzyło go to niczym przyczepa pełna cegieł.  
Stłuczka. Samowi zdawało się nic nie być, poza kilkoma siniakami i guzem wielkości jaja na czole, i mówił, że nic mu nie jest… ale co z Casem?  
Deanowi serce ścisnęło się w piersi, napadły go przeczucia, a cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.  
\- Sam… gdzie jest Cas?  
\- … teraz jest gdzieś z tyłu… Nie pozwolili mi go zobaczyć, nie jestem z rodziny i takie tam.

Dean nie czekał na inne wyjaśnienia. Zawrócił i popędził na oddział, gdzie krążyło kilka pielęgniarek.  
\- Castiel Novak. Gdzie on jest?  
Chwilę potrwało, nim jedna z pielęgniarek spojrzała na niego i uniosła brwi, miała spokojną kanciastą twarz. Przyciągnęła sobie notatnik, przebiegła po liście i ponownie zerknęła na niego.  
\- A ty jesteś…?  
\- Dean W… Jestem Dean… jesteśmy… jestem jego chłopakiem…  
Słowa z wahaniem spłynęły mu z ust, brzmiąc obco i nieznajomo, ale mimo to jakoś… odpowiednio… Pielęgniarka wciąż nie wyglądała na zbyt dobrze usposobioną, ale wreszcie potaknęła i skierowała Deana w dół korytarza do pokoju 4.16. Panowała ta durna zasada, żeby nie biegać w szpitalu, ale w tej chwili Deana to kurewsko mało obchodziło; pobiegł korytarzem i zatrzymał się dopiero u celu. Zobaczył lekarza stojącego przy łóżku oraz pielęgniarkę zajętą bandażowaniem głowy bardzo mokrego i bardzo wymiętoszonego Castiela. Na ten widok odjęło mu mowę i zanim zdołał powiedzieć choć słowo, lekarz go zauważył i uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Czy mogę panu jakoś pomóc?  
Dean przełknął ciężko próbując oderwać wzrok od krwawych zadrapań na ramieniu Castiela i wreszcie udało mu się spojrzeć na lekarza.  
\- Ja… czy z… czy z nim wszystko w porządku?  
Pielęgniarka skończyła bandażowanie i odsunęła się. Cas wreszcie zerknął w górę, a oczy miał zmieszane i niedowierzające.  
\- Proszę się nie martwić. Tylko kilka zadrapań i łagodny wstrząs, nic, o co trzeba się niepokoić.  
Po tym szybko opuścili pokój, zamknęli za sobą drzwi i zostawili obu mężczyzn w absolutnej ciszy. Dean wahał się przez chwilę, po czym podszedł bliżej. Jedną ręką złapał się prętów na końcu łóżka, próbując stać tak stabilnie, jak to możliwe. Zdawał się nie być w stanie odwrócić wzroku, zbyt pochłonięty gapieniem się w te niebieskie sfery, których, jak się przez krótką chwilę obawiał, nie zobaczyłby już nigdy.  
\- Czy… - zaczął, ale słowa, które tak bardzo chciał wypowiedzieć, wydawały się zapychać mu gardło. – Czy nic ci nie jest? – powiedział zamiast tego.

Castiel miał długi dzień. Po pierwsze, był jeszcze jeden tydzień bez choćby rozmawiania z Deanem, a co dopiero wspominać o przytulaniu go czy kochaniu się albo innych wspaniałych rzeczach, które Cas przywykł robić razem z nim. Miał dzienniki do przeczytania i prace do ocenienia, ale prośba Sama o pomoc oderwała go od zajęcia. Co naprawdę, naprawdę nie było problemem, dopóki ktoś nie wjechał im w tył. Samochód pożyczony od innego nauczyciela miał, jak był tego teraz pewien, duże pęknięcie w tylnym zderzaku, a Cas, ku swemu wielkiemu osłupieniu, odbył swoją pierwszą podróż karetką na ostry dyżur.  
Zemdlał po drodze na skutek wstrząsu, hałasu syren i trzęsienia w czasie jazdy. Kiedy tylko ocknął się w szpitalu, powiedzieli mu, że Samowi nic nie będzie. Podsumowując więc, Cas nie miał udanego dnia, był on bardzo długi, i wszystko, czego teraz chciał, to żeby intensywne pulsowanie w głowie ustąpiło i żeby mógł spać.  
… ale nie, nawet to nie było mu dane.

 

Dean Winchester, obiekt jego najwyższego oddania, wielkiej miłości i bieżący sercołamacz stał w nogach jego łóżka i pytał, czy nic mu nie było.  
Więc Cas zrobił pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy i wyrzucił to z siebie z lekkim westchnieniem, bez jakiegokolwiek łagodzenia.  
\- Czemu się przejmujesz, Dean?  
Zerknął na Deana, tak bardzo zmęczony; na jego twarzy, gdy gapił się na chłopaka, wyraźnie widać było ból dnia i minionych kilku tygodni.

Wiedział, że na to zasługiwał. Wiedział, że właśnie tego powinien był się spodziewać po tym, co zrobił mężczyźnie leżącemu przed nim. Nie chroniło go to jednak przed mocnym ciosem, jaki zadały mu te słowa, przed tym, jak bardzo bolał go ten pełen dezaprobaty ton, zwiększając jeszcze poczucie winy i gniew na samego siebie, jaki odczuwał od dwóch tygodni. Otwarł usta, ale z wyschniętego na wiór gardła nie wydobyło się żadne słowo, więc odwrócił głowę i przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w podłogę.  
\- Byłem idiotą – powiedział cicho i ostrożnie, ale nieustępliwie. Zaciśnięte w pięści ręce wiszące po bokach drżały; paznokcie wbijały się we wnętrze dłoni. – Nie, poprawka, byłem pierdolonym dupkiem!  
Wreszcie ponownie spojrzał w górę i napotkał wzrokiem oczy Castiela; na twarzy starszego mężczyzny widniał grymas, kiedy podejrzliwie przyglądał się chłopakowi.  
\- Ja… naprawdę nie wiem, co myślałem… sądzę, że… że za bardzo przyzwyczaiłem się do bycia porzucanym i bałem się, że ciebie też stracę i… wiem, jest to tak chujowe, jak wygląda, ale… pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie, gdy cię pierwszy zostawię…  
Umilkł ponownie, pierś ściskała mu się na widok bólu na bladej twarzy Castiela. Nie wiedział, czy to, co mówił, miało w ogóle jakiś sens, czy może właśnie kopał sobie jeszcze głębszy dołek, ale słowa nie ustały; teraz, gdy zaczął już mówić, wyrzucał wszystko, co zbyt długo leżało mu na wątrobie. Podszedł bliżej do Casa i złapał go za nadgarstek, trzymając nawet wtedy, kiedy Cas próbował się wyrwać.  
\- Przepraszam, Cas – powiedział już dużo delikatniejszym tonem; zmarszczył brwi w desperacji i strachu, że wszystko spieprzy, że straci Casa na dobre. – Nigdy w całym życiu nie byłem tak kurewsko przerażony… Cas, ja… kocham cię tak bardzo, że to aż boli…  
Dean poczuł, że policzki mu płoną, a dłonie drżą jak liście, ale jeszcze mocniej trzymał nadgarstek Castiela, jakby tylko to jeszcze trzymało go przy zdrowych zmysłach. Próbował coś powiedzieć, wciąż mówić, bojąc się, że w chwili, w której przestanie, Cas będzie kazał mu odejść, że nie będzie go chciał już zobaczyć. Drugą ręką starł odrobinę brudu z policzka Castiela, dłoń spoczęła na ciepłej skórze i chłopak na chwilę zamknął oczy, próbując po prostu oddychać.  
Ich twarze były tak blisko siebie; czuł oddech Castiela na swoich ustach i instynktownie wysunął język, by je polizać. Cas jeszcze nic nie powiedział, nie dał nawet znaku, że rozumie cokolwiek. Ale Dean zaszedł już za daleko, by się o to troszczyć. Jeśli to miała być jego ostatnia szansa, by, być może, wszystko naprawić, by być z Casem, dotknąć go, by widzieć jego oczy, które w zapierający w piersiach dech odbijały światło, z tak bliska, Dean musiał sprawić, by to się liczyło. Pochylił się niżej i lekko musnął ustami wargi Castiela; po tym boleśnie łagodnym dotyku poczuł, że przez plecy przebiegł mu dreszcz.  
I wtedy go pocałował.


	16. Chapter 16

Cas był tak zaskoczony, że nie zdołał powstrzymać szybkich wdechów przez nos, gdy Dean go pocałował. Co… co się dzieje?  
„kocham cię tak bardzo, że to aż boli”  
Usiadł, skamieniały, szeroko otwartymi oczami gapiąc się na Deana. Słowa odbijały mu się echem w głowie, gdy chłopak go całował. Ściągnął brwi, Cas nie mógł stwierdzić, czy z bólu, czy z koncentracji, ale w kącikach oczu miał mokro, a usta mu drżały.  
Cas poczuł przypływ ciepła w ciele i niemal się przegrzał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co to było.  
Dean… go kochał.  
Naprawdę go kochał.  
I przyznawał się do tego zarówno przed sobą, jak przed Casem.  
Cas poczuł, że każdy włosek na ciele mu stanął, gdy Dean odsunął się z twarzą zmieszaną i zbolałą, bo on nie odwzajemnił pocałunku.  
\- … Cas…?  
Cas wciągnął powietrze i oderwał wzrok od ust Deana, przenosząc go na zielone, załzawione oczy chłopaka.  
\- Jesteś idiotą – odezwał się chrapliwie i ostrym tonem. Deanowi drgnęły brwi i ściągnęły się na czole w bólu spowodowanym tymi słowami. - … ale, BOŻE, ja cię naprawdę kocham.  
Cas wyciągnął obie ręce, objął policzki Deana, a palce wsunął w krótkie włosy. Przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie i zmiażdżył mu usta w pocałunku, na który czekał miesiącami – który chciał dawać Deanowi za każdym razem, gdy go widział; kiedy razem budzili się rano, kiedy Dean dochodząc krzyczał jego imię i kiedy uśmiechał się tym uśmiechem, od którego robiły mu się zmarszczki w kącikach oczu.

Ten pocałunek ucieleśniał każdą odrobinę jego miłości do Deana, upartego chłopaka, który nie myślał, że może być kochany i że będzie, ale którego Cas kochał całym sercem i całym sobą.  
Cas wciągnął Deana na łóżko, gdy chłopak przywarł do niego łapiąc niebieską szpitalną koszulę. Wyciskał pocałunek za pocałunkiem na tych drżących ustach i obejmował jego ramiona, by przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej, kiedy ciało Deana zaczęło dygotać od cichych szlochów.  
\- Ciii…. Dean… kocham cię… kocham cię…  
Dean załkał cicho i pokręcił głową, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, a Cas usłyszał tylko niektóre słowa.  
\- Prze-przepraszam, Cas… nie powinienem… nigdy nie powinienem był… kocham cię tak bardzo… taki głupi…  
Cas pokręcił głową i odsunął się na tyle, by spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy. Jedną z rąk ponownie dotknął twarzy Deana, muskając policzek kciukiem.  
\- Dean… kocham cię. To się nie zmieniło. Myślę, że kochałem cię o wiele dłużej, niż sobie to uświadamiam… Jesteś najbardziej zadziwiającą osobą, jaką w życiu spotkałem… przez ciebie boli mnie głowa i serce… tylko… - Cas wziął głęboki wdech i wtedy się uśmiechnął. Kiedy się ponownie odezwał, głos miał miękki i pełen miłości. – Proszę… nie wątp nigdy więcej w moją miłość do ciebie… jesteś moją Gwiazdą Północną, Dean. Prowadzisz mnie do domu. Dla mnie jesteś domem.

Dean nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy coś podobnego. Część niego – przerażona, niepewna część, gdzieś głęboko w sercu – wciąż czekała, by się obudził i zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu jest sam, że Cas odszedł, opuścił go, nienawidząc go za ból i złamane serce, jakich mu przyczynił. Słowa Castiela brzmiały niezwykle delikatnie, a jednak każde z nich było jak tysiąc noży; wbijały mu się w serce niczym sople lodu, zamrażając je od środka. Jak on go mógł wciąż kochać, po tym, jak potwornie Dean się zachował, po całym tym niepotrzebnym bólu i dramacie? Odsunął się odrobinę; łzy rozmazywały mu wzrok, a palce ściskały cienki materiał szpitalnej koszuli Castiela.  
\- Nie… nie rozumiem – zająknął się. Głos rwał mu się od cichych sapnięć, a spływające po policzkach łzy padały na poduszkę. – Jak, Cas? … Dlaczego?  
Znowu zaczął cały dygotać; wyciągnął jedną rękę i musnął opuszkami twarz Castiela, wszystkie małe rozcięcia i siniaki; Dean krzywił się za każdym razem, gdy krzywił się Cas. Znowu pocałował Casa, niezdolny się powstrzymać teraz, gdy już przekroczył tę granicę, złamał tę niewypowiedzianą zasadę. Złapał ustami dolną wargę Castiela i pociągnął ją delikatnie, po czym znowu się odsunął i lekko pokręcił głową.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział ponownie, teraz jednak ciszej i spokojniej, z dłońmi nadal obejmującymi twarz Castiela; w oczach błyszczał mu zachwyt nad urodą drugiego mężczyzny. – Cas… Cas… kocham cię…

Cas nie mówiąc ani słowa przyciągnął Deana do siebie; oparł się o ramę łóżka i objął drżące ciało chłopaka.  
\- Ciii… wiesz… - zachichotał – to ja tu miałem wypadek… myślę, że to ty powinieneś zajmować się mną… nie na odwrót - głos miał jednak miękki i czuły, pełen miłości. Złapał Deana pod brodę i uniósł mu głowę tak, by móc mu spojrzeć w oczy. Oczy Casa lśniły, szeroko otwarte, a ich błękit był głębszy i czystszy, niż Dean kiedykolwiek widział. Uśmiechnął się, zaledwie ukazując zęby, a w kącikach oczu pojawiły mu się zmarszczki. - Kocham cię, Deanie Winchester… - westchnął lekko, jakby, zyskawszy zdolność wypowiadania tych słów na głos, zarazem zrzucił z siebie ogromny ciężar. - … a teraz… - Cas musnął kciukiem dolną wargę Deana i pociągnął ją nieznacznie, gdy kciuk przywarł do lepkiej skóry – myślę, że musimy nadrobić sporo straconego czasu…  
Cas pochylił się i złapał ustami usta Deana; ten pocałunek szybko przerodził się w coś głębszego. Język Casa gładkim ruchem prześlizgnął się po wargach chłopaka nalegając na wejście. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy Dean jęknął i otwarł usta wtapiając się w jego ciało, w jego objęcia.

I tak po prostu Dean przepadł. Cas zawsze miał nad nim taką władzę; przez niego zapominał o tym, co miał zrobić – wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, jedno słowo, jeden dotyk. Już od miesięcy byli sobie bliscy, stając się jeszcze bliższymi po każdej wspólnej, intymnej chwili; z każdym elementem ich przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości, które sobie ujawniali. A jednak zawsze istniała ta bariera, ta jedna zasada, którą Dean postawił między nimi niczym ścianę, może po to, by zaprzeczyć temu, co od początku czuł, a może po to, by chronić swoje serce przed bólem i rozczarowaniem. Kiedy poczuł na swoich wargach język Castiela, już o niczym nie był w stanie myśleć. Pod wpływem łagodnego naporu otwarł usta i całym ciałem przysunął się bliżej. Drżał z oczekiwania i pod wpływem prostego i czystego oszołomienia. Dłońmi odnalazł szyję Castiela i powiódł nimi w górę, po szczęce, by zaplątać palce w ciemnych, potarganych włosach nie schowanych pod bandażami. Dean jęknął znowu czując, jak ciało Castiela napierało na jego własne; ale bardziej niż jakimkolwiek dotykiem, bardziej nawet niż wyraźną erekcją mężczyzny był oczarowany dotykiem jego ust na swoich, ich tańczącymi językami, próbującymi, smakującymi i pieszczącymi, z każdym ruchem posyłającymi mu dreszcze po kręgosłupie. Wspomnienie ich pierwszego pocałunku sprzed tylu miesięcy powoli rozpłynęło się w nicość, stając się zaledwie dalekim obrazem, niewiele więcej niż snem. Ale to działo się naprawdę. To był Cas tulący go mocno; to było jego ciało, które tak doskonale pasowało do jego ciała; to były jego oczy, spoglądające na niego teraz i mówiące tak otwarcie i bez wstydu o miłości, której istnienia Dean nawet nie podejrzewał.

Pocałunek trwał kilka minut; każdy ruch był powolny, ospały, badawczy. Dean i Cas całkowicie zatracili się we własnym świecie, ale wtedy usłyszeli chichot i chrząknięcie w drzwiach. Cas niemal warknął, tak go zirytowała ta wymuszona przerwa, ale kiedy podnieśli wzrok, ujrzeli stojących ramię w ramię Gabriela i Sama. Sam rumienił się, ale nieśmiało uśmiechał, zaś Gabriel po prostu szczerzył się od ucha do ucha.  
\- W samą, kurwa, porę.  
Cas nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, bo Gabriel miał absolutną rację. Odwrócił się do Deana i miękko uśmiechnął, po czym delikatnie pogładził go po policzku i ponownie pocałował, tym razem powoli.  
\- Zabierajmy się stąd…  
Gabriel z uśmieszkiem na twarzy wyciągnął rękę, by zmierzwić Samowi włosy, i mógł tylko zaskrzeczeć, gdy nastolatek mocno go ścisnął.

 

\- Łooo…. hej… cześć, Sammy…  
Sam westchnął i puścił Gabriela, wciąż z nieco załzawionymi oczami, po czym uśmiechnął się.   
\- Chodźmy coś zjeść… Myślę, że dla każdego to był długi dzień…  
Cas uśmiechnął się i zerknął na Deana unosząc brew.  
\- Dean, czy to ci pasuje?

Żeby być absolutnie szczerym – nie, Deanowi to nie pasowało. Jedyne, czego teraz chciał, to być z Casem, iść do domu, paść na łóżko i całować go tak długo, aż ich usta nie spierzchną, aż będzie mógł zasnąć nie tylko śniąc o całowaniu go, ale naprawdę to pamiętając i nie mogąc doczekać się więcej. Mimo to pokiwał głową, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, po czym usiadł i ześlizgnął się z łóżka, podając Casowi rękę. Słowa, które starszy mężczyzna wypowiedział wcześniej, aby go z miłością drażnić, wciąż rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie, gdy trzymał się blisko niego w drodze do samochodu i pomagał mu wsiąść. Cas nadal zdawał się być odurzony i Dean czuł się odpowiedzialny za ten stan. Gdyby zdołał na czas odebrać Sama, Casa by tu teraz nie było, nie cierpiałby… ale też nie byliby razem. Zatem Dean kazał swojemu mózgowi zamknąć się i zawiózł wszystkich na steki w okolicach mieszkania Gabriela. Zjedli obiad; Dean nawet pozwolił Samowi na kieliszek szampana, i kiedy stuknęli się kieliszkami, dziękując Bogu za to, że czuwał nad ich najbliższymi, Dean nie mógł oderwać wzroku od siedzącego obok Casa, który uśmiechał się z uczuciem swoimi lekko posiniaczonymi ustami.

Tej nocy Sam został u Gabriela i obaj obiecali Deanowi, że będą się zachowywać. Było to jedynym powodem, dla którego Dean przestał się krzywić. Gabriel zasnął po tym, jak pozwolił Samowi pokonać go w szachy, „Guitar Hero” i „Mario Kart”. Sam na dobranoc pocałował go w policzek, a potem przytulił mu się do piersi. Gabriel zamknął oczy i odetchnął, próbując uspokoić się liczbą, którą stale miał w głowie, odliczającą czas do dnia, aż Sam będzie pełnoletni. Aż do tego momentu mogli być tylko tym, co teraz, i musiało mu to wystarczyć.  
Nawet jeśli wiedział, że choć na zewnątrz zachowywał spokój, to naprawdę mu to nijak nie wystarczyło.

Cas był wdzięczny, że Dean pozwolił Samowi iść, bo gdy tylko weszli do mieszkania braci, rzucił Deana na drzwi i zaczął całować z całych sił. Szeptali do siebie o tym, jak za sobą tęsknili, wypowiadali słowa pełne miłości i oddania.  
Cas pozwolił Deanowi zaciągnąć ich do sypialni; ubrania padały na podłogę jedno po drugim, aż wreszcie zostali tylko w bokserkach i skarpetkach. Cas usiadł na łóżku i również Deana do tego nakłonił, po czym najpierw zdjął skarpetki chłopakowi, a następnie sobie. Powiódł dłońmi w górę ciała Deana, zaczynając od zaskakująco delikatnych kostek, i ruszył wyżej, po opalonych, muskularnych łydkach, udach, przez nieco kościste biodro i gładko umięśniony tors; przesunął się po mięśniach brzucha i dotarł do piersi. Cas z głodem oblizał usta, patrząc na tyle piękna i wciąż chcąc więcej. Spojrzał Deanowi w oczy i uśmiechnął się, po czym pochylił się i pocałował go głęboko; obaj wciągnęli powietrze zdumieni faktem, że to właśnie zrobili, że się pocałowali i że było to bardziej niesamowite, niż się tego którykolwiek z nich spodziewał. Dla Casa usta Deana były jak płatki róż, miękkie, uległe i do pożarcia. Cas pragnął go pochłonąć, uczynić Deana swoim i nigdy nie dać mu odejść. Odsunął się na tyle, by spojrzeć w zielone niczym trawa oczy; jego własne migotały, szukając czegoś.  
\- Dean, pozwól mi kochać się z tobą… - głos Casa brzmiał miękko, ale słychać w nim było nutkę desperacji.

Dean dygotał po każdym dotknięciu, każdym słowie wyszeptanym przy drżącej, gorącej skórze. Zamknął oczy słysząc pytanie Casa, jego prośbę, jego obietnicę i kiwnął głową, pozwalając starszemu mężczyźnie przesunąć go w górę łóżka tak, że głowa spoczywała mu na poduszce, a Cas klęczał mu między nogami. Dean oddychał ciężko, pierś mu się unosiła, a ciało drżało z oczekiwania. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czuł, uległy i podatny, podniecony samym tylko całowaniem. I chciał więcej, pasowałoby mu nawet tylko całować Casa przez całą noc, jeśli nie przez resztę życia. Tak dużo przegapili, za długo na to czekali, walczyli ze zbyt wieloma przeszkodami, aż doszli do teraz. Dean westchnął cicho czując, jak Cas się na niego wsunął. Ich biodra ocierały się o siebie wręcz boleśnie powoli. Dean złapał Casa za kark i przyciągnął do siebie; usta połączyły się w kolejnym głębokim pocałunku, a jego intensywność sprawiła, że Dean niekontrolowanie jęknął. Zostało tak niewiele ubrań, a jednak było tak, jakby Cas wciąż był za daleko. Dean opuścił jedną rękę do miejsca, w którym miednica Casa ocierała się o jego ciało w tak cudowny sposób, i wsunął ją mężczyźnie do bokserek. Szybkie palce ślizgały się po gorącym, sztywnym ciele i Dean uśmiechnął się łagodnie zauważając trudną do przegapienia reakcję Casa. Objął go palcami i delikatnie zaczął pocierać, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy mężczyzny.

Casowi zaparło dech, gdy Dean objął go palcami i delikatnie pociągnął. Na chwilę zamknął oczy, po czym z drżeniem wypuścił powietrze i zsunął najpierw swoje bokserki. To samo zrobił za chwilę z bokserkami Deana, całując każdy odsłaniany teraz skrawek skóry. Już całkowicie nagi, Cas ponownie opadł na Deana i naparł na niego powoli; kołysał się łagodnie, napędzany żarem płonącym mu w dole brzucha. Całowali się głęboko i powoli ogarniało ich szaleństwo. Wreszcie Cas nie mógł znieść więcej.   
\- Dean, muszę cię przygotować… - wysapał Cas, szamocząc się w poszukiwaniu lubrykantu. Jednocześnie wciąż próbował całować Deana, który przywarł do niego otaczając go ramionami. Cas nawilżył palce i powoli wsunął jeden w chłopaka, wciskając się powoli, wiedząc, że przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie – taką miał przynajmniej nadzieję – Dean z nikim nie był. Musiał być ciasny i taki cudowny, że Cas już się nie mógł doczekać, by zatonąć w jego ciele, poczuć skórę na skórze w ten najintymniejszy sposób.   
Nagle uderzyła go pewna myśl i odsunął się zaczerwieniony, z zakłopotaną i zawstydzoną twarzą.  
\- … Dean… nie-nienawidzę pytać o to… ale muszę. Byłeś z kimś innym? – oblizał usta i odezwał się ponownie, głosem niskim i pełnym żądzy, spoglądając jednocześnie Deanowi w oczy. – Ja nie… tylko z tobą…

Deanowi zabrakło powietrza, gdy Cas wsunął w niego jeden palec. Całą dolną partią ciała instynktownie drgnął w górę, desperacko pragnąc więcej. Napiął się i ciało mu całkiem zamarło, gdy Cas odezwał się ponownie. Przez kilka chwil Dean nie do końca rozumiał znaczenie jego słów. Poczuł, że policzki mu płoną, przygryzł wargę i pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie… nie mogłem, Cas… - powiedział szczerze, mocno łapiąc Casa za ramiona i przytrzymując go w miejscu. – Nie mogłem nawet… Próbowałem sobie zwalić… ale nie mogłem dojść… nie bez ciebie… - pociągnął Casa w dół i ukrył twarz w jego szyi, całując i skubiąc miękką skórę. – Cas, jestem taki pusty… - wymamrotał z ustami przy ciepłym, spoconym ciele. Wodził dłońmi po barkach i w dół po plecach, drapiąc je paznokciami, ale nie zadając bólu. – Proszę… wróć do domu…

Cas musiał zamknąć oczy i głęboko oddychać, by się uspokoić, bo sam głos Deana i jego słowa niemal doprowadziły go do końca. Boże, co ten chłopak mu robił… Szybko wsunął w Deana drugi palec i zaczął nimi łagodnie poruszać, upewniając się, że nie zrobi mu krzywdy, choć spieszył się, by go otworzyć.  
\- Tak za tobą tęskniłem… każdego dnia… Boże, za każdym razem, jak cię widziałem… - Cas ukrył twarz w szyi Deana i, przygryzając wrażliwą skórę, wepchnął w niego trzeci palec, wręcz brutalnie nimi kręcąc i je zginając. – Tak bardzo cię pragnąłem… i nie mogłem… nawet nie chciałeś na mnie patrzeć… - rozsunął palce i pocałunkiem złapał krzyk Deana. Pocierał kciukiem krocze chłopaka, podczas gdy trzy palce pracowały w środku, naciskając, pchając i muskając ten punkt w jego ciele. – Powiedz mi, Dean, czego pragniesz… i jak pragniesz, skarbie?

Dean już niemal płakał z rozkoszy. Biodra drgały mu niekontrolowanie, pragnąc wziąć palce Casa tak głęboko, jak to możliwe, poczuć, jak opuszki ponownie muskają prostatę. Trzymał się Casa wręcz kurczowo, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i całkowicie odsłaniając gardło. Potrzebował całej siły woli, by próbować oddychać normalnie, by sformować słowa, które pospiesznie i bez wstydu padały mu z ust.  
\- Chcę… powoli… C-cas, ja… chcę powoli… - krzyknął ponownie, gdy Cas jeszcze raz wepchnął w niego palce i obrócił nimi tak, że Dean ujrzał gwiazdy. Jeszcze silniej wbił palce w ramiona mężczyzny. – J-jak tamtym jednym razem… chcę, byś mnie doprowadził do szaleństwa… zanim mnie zerżniesz…

Cas pamiętał. Był to jeden jedyny raz, gdy próbował nauczyć Deana cierpliwości, pokazać mu, czym mógł być seks, jeśli nikt nigdzie się nie spieszył i nikogo nie poganiał. Uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, wyciągnął palce z chłopaka i pochylił się nad nim.  
\- Więc zrobimy to po mojemu… nie ustąpię… będziesz musiał być cierpliwy… i czekać, Dean… - oblizał się i pogładził Deana po policzku, zachwycając się gładką skórą. – Możesz to zrobić?  
Dean kiwnął głową zdyszany, i było to jedyne pozwolenie, jakiego potrzebował Cas. Opadł i powoli zaczął całować chłopaka, smakując każdy kawałek jego ust. Cas pracował niczym powoli obracający się wiatrak, napędzany siłami natury; wodził wokół dłońmi prześlizgując je po nagiej skórze Deana, pieszcząc i masując, lekko ściskając i puszczając. Jęknął nisko i zamknął oczy, gdy chłopak sapiąc otwarł usta, przyzywając go jeszcze bliżej. Cas skubnął dolną wargę Deana i poczuł, jak pełne ciało między zębami ustąpiło lekko pod jego naciskiem. Powiódł ustami wzdłuż szczęki Deana, skubiąc ją i wdychając zapach chłopaka. Gdy się odezwał, głos brzmiał mu miękko.  
\- Dean, jesteś taki piękny… - szepnął mu w ucho liżąc małżowinę, po czym wessał ją sobie do ust i ostro pociągnął, dociskając zęby. – Kocham cię… i teraz jesteś mój…  
Ten nieco zaborczy ton był czymś, co z Casa rzadko wychodziło… ale to Dean go do tego doprowadził. Chciał zobaczyć, jak chłopak dorasta, jak bada świat i zdobywa wszystko, co mu się zamarzy, po czym wraca do niego do domu na noc, by być gruntownie rżniętym, kochanym i otaczanym troską. Cas opuścił się niżej i wrócił dłonią do wejścia chłopaka. Okrążył krawędź palcem i zanurzył go, drażniąc się wciąż i wciąż od nowa. Ustami powiódł po szyi i przyssał się wreszcie do zagłębienia przy barku, robiąc tam wyraźną malinkę, po czym wsunął w chłopaka dwa palce, jednocześnie otoczył zębami solidny kawałek szyi Deana i przygryzł, nie uszkadzając jednak skóry. Obrócił palcami i polizał chłopaka po szyi, smakując słoną, ciepłą powierzchnię. Cas wepchnął palce i zgiął je, po czym wyciągnął z powrotem, naciskając zarazem w górę i do środka tak, że kiedy przeciągnął nimi po prostacie, był to powolny, dręczący ruch, który niemal pozwalał czuć krawędź każdego opuszka.  
Cas był już boleśnie twardy i ciekł na pościel, ale nie mógł przestać. Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego pragnął ponownie zobaczyć, jak Dean się rozpada, błaga go o ulgę, błaga Casa, by móc poczuć go w środku, by go wziąć i uczynić swoim. Usta i język zgodnie obrabiały twardy sutek, ssały go i przeciągały po nim zębami, potem skubały i delikatnie gryzły. Wtedy Cas usiadł okrakiem na Deanie i drugą ręką złapał erekcję chłopaka, wodząc wzdłuż niej palcami. Przeciągnął kciukiem po główce i rozsmarował nagromadzoną wilgoć na całej długości; zgrał wszystko w czasie niczym skomplikowany mechanizm, aby wszystko działało bez zarzutu.  
Cas jęknął ze współczuciem, gdy ponownie wsunął w Deana trzeci palec i chłopak krzyknął, unosząc biodra ponad łóżko. Mężczyzna wykręcił nadgarstek i złapał fiuta Deana od dołu, zaciskając tam kciuk na żyle.  
\- Chcesz tego, Dean?

To było właśnie to, czego Dean chciał, jak zapamiętał, że było, powoli i dręcząco; każdy ruch, każde słabe muśnięcie palców czy ust na skórze dawało zarówno ból, jak i rozkosz. Dean rozpadał się na kawałki pod zręcznymi dłońmi starszego mężczyzny; czuł, jak narasta w nim orgazm, ale go powstrzymał. Stracił poczucie czasu zatracając się w dotyku Casa i jego cichych jękach, które od czasu do czasu wibrowały mu przy skórze – zupełnie, jakby mężczyzna również w tym samym czasie doświadczał rozkoszy Deana. Dean zamknął oczy oddychając chrapliwie i złapał się prześcieradła w rozpaczliwej próbie uspokojenia się, przytrzymania czegoś. Przez mgiełkę żądzy usłyszał Casa i kiedy otwarł usta do odpowiedzi, był zaskoczony tym, jak, pomimo obecnego stanu, spokojnie brzmiał jego głos.  
\- Tak… Boże, chcę… Cas, chcę cię poczuć w środku… - otwarł oczy i zerknął w górę na Casa, który unosił się nad nim i patrzył, jakby nie chciał przegapić żadnej emocji malującej się na twarzy swego młodego kochanka. Dean uśmiechnął się, oblizał usta i złapał Casa za barki. - Ale najpierw – powiedział, podnosząc się bez ostrzeżenia i popychając Casa na łóżko, siadając mu na nogach okrakiem i efektywnie przytrzymując go w dole – muszę zająć się tobą…  
Spojrzał w dół ciała Castiela; jedną reką powiódł w dół po jego piersi, brzuchu i miednicy i poczuł, że oczy kochanka śledzą każde jego spojrzenie i dotyk. Dean ponownie się oblizał i powoli przesunął do tyłu, podążając ustami po ścieżce wytyczonej przez dłonie, całując miękko i gryząc ciepłą, spoconą skórę. Kiedy Dean dotarł do bioder, usłyszał sapnięcie Casa i uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym podniósł jedną z nóg kochanka i pocałował wewnętrzną stronę uda.

 

Cas rzucił biodrami w górę, ciało drżało mu z pragnienia, by ponownie być wewnątrz Deana po zbyt długim rozstaniu. Odchylił głowę, ciężko oddychając, niemal dyszał, łapiąc się pościeli.  
\- Dean… - sapnął Cas, kiedy Dean zaczął gryźć i lizać punkt po wewnętrznej stronie uda. Fiut mu drgnął, a biodra ruszały się bezskutecznie poszukując tarcia. - O-Och… jęknął i jedną ręką złapał Deana za kark; czuł, jak ciepła skóra szumiała życiem, krew pulsowała w Deanie niemal tak szybko, jak w nim. – Dotknij mnie… - powiedział głosem pośrednim między błagalnym a rozkazującym. Pierś chodziła mu ciężko, gdy próbował kontrolować swoje ciało i uspokoić się wystarczająco, by cieszyć się każdym dotykiem i spojrzeniem, jakie dawał mu Dean.

Dean cieszył się cichymi dźwiękami wydawanymi przez Casa, radowało go delikatne drżenie spowodowane jego dotykiem oraz mieszanka rozkoszy i zdenerwowania na tej pięknej twarzy. Przez chwilę rozważał, aby jeszcze nie ustępować, ale kiedy zobaczył wyraz tych niebieskich oczu, po prostu nie mógł się temu przeciwstawić. Opuścił głowę i jeszcze przez chwilę całował skórę wokół środka ciała Castiela, wsuwając nos w ciemne włosy na dole, wreszcie leciutko musnął ustami fiuta mężczyzny. Był już w pełni twardy i ciekł mu na brzuch. Dean przez chwilę podziwiał ten widok, potem uśmiechnął się do kochanka, do swojej miłości i wziął erekcję do ręki, kierując ją do swoich otwartych, wilgotnych ust. Gdy tylko otoczył nimi ciało Castiela, mężczyzna drgnął pod nim i jęknął zduszonym głosem. Dean przybliżył się i wziął go w siebie cal po calu, nie robiąc nic więcej. Język trzymał nieruchomo, dopóki w całości nie objął Castiela mokrym żarem i dopóki kochanek nie zaczął wić się pod nim, błagając o ciąg dalszy. Dean wreszcie wysunął język i prześlizgnął nim po gładkim spodzie, po wyraźnie wyczuwalnej żyle aż do czubka. Zlizał kilka kropel wilgoci i jęknął, gdy pierwszy raz od kilku tygodni poczuł smak Casa na języku. To było dla niego jak heroina, jak czekolada, coś uzależniającego, narkotyk, którego Dean nie miał dość; zaczął więc ssać i delektować się każdą kroplą.

Castiel się trząsł, a jęk ponownie wyrwał mu się z ust, gdy Dean wodził po nim swoimi cudownie gorącymi i mokrymi ustami. Całe ciało mu zadygotało, a biodra niekontrolowanie szarpnęły się w górę, w stronę Deana, tak, że w końcu Dean nie miał innego wyjścia, jak złapać go i przycisnąć do materaca. Cas wydał z siebie płaczliwy jęk, zamknął oczy i odrzucił głowę do tyłu.  
\- B-boże… Dean… p-proszę… - jęknął szorstko i chrapliwie, takie to było kurewsko wspaniałe. Sięgnął w dół przesuwając palce przez włosy Deana i drapiąc mu skórę głowy. Cas tak bardzo pragnął ulgi; każdy dotyk języka, cudowny, wilgotny i niemal parzący, otaczał go rozkoszą. - P-pragnę cię, Dean.. mu-muszę być w tobie – szepnął wyginając się w łuk i wbijając stopy w pościel.

Dean jęknął z fiutem Casa w ustach usłyszawszy szorstki głos błagający o jeszcze więcej rozkoszy, o litość, o ulgę. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej władzy, a uczucie przewagi sprawiało, że przez chwilę czuł się jak odurzony. Jeszcze kilka razy opuścił się w dół, szaleńczo pracując językiem wokół erekcji Castiela, i jeszcze raz possał czubek, po czym odsunął się. Ostatnie liźnięcie i usiadł Casowi na kolanach. Czuł na sobie jego wzrok, gdy nawilżał sobie dwa palce własnym językiem. Potem sięgnął za siebie i wepchnął je sobie do środka. Zamknął przy tym oczy; czuł w sobie poruszające się palce, a na sobie wzrok Castiela i jęknął, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i odsłaniając gardło. Kolana mu osłabły i padł plecami na materac, rozkładając nogi i wyciągając palce tylko po to, by zmienić kąt i włożyć je ponownie. Rozsunął je, rozszerzył wejście tak mocno, jak w tej pozycji mógł, i ponownie otwarł oczy, lubieżnie odwzajemniając pożądliwe spojrzenie Castiela.  
\- Jestem twój, Cas – wydyszał ochrypłym głosem, zaledwie powyżej szeptu, i uniósł biodra zapewniając Casowi jeszcze lepszy widok. – Chodź i mnie weź.

Casowi stanęło serce, a oddech zaczął się rwać; przysiągłby, że wszystko się zatrzymało, gdy patrzył, jak Dean się sam otwiera. Przysiągłby, że sama Ziemia przestała się obracać, gdy chłopak spojrzał na niego i zaczął mówić; słowa te były tak nieprzyzwoite i tak zarazem odpowiednie, że Cas musiał się złapać za nasadę fiuta i ścisnąć, by utrzymać się w gotowości, by nie dojść tam i teraz.  
Jęknął i przyciągnął Deana do siebie. Pocałował go ponownie i wpełzł na niego. Kolanami rozsunął nogi Deana jeszcze szerzej. Jedną ręką na ślepo szukał lubrykantu, a drugą sięgnął pomiędzy nich i powoli zaczął pocierać chłopakowi futa. Cas szybko się nawilżył, pocałował nastolatka ponownie i odsunął się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
\- Kocham cię, Dean. Jesteś mój… a dziś w nocy… nawet jeśli będę cię rżnął tak, że zemdlejesz z rozkoszy… wiedz, że każdym pchnięciem kocham się z tobą.  
Cas wyszeptał te słowa ochrypłym głosem, niezdolny wygładzić tonu, gdy spoglądał w dół na najbardziej niesamowitego mężczyznę, jakiego w życiu spotkał, na duszy i ciele, na sercu i umyśle.  
Cas ustawił się na wprost wejścia chłopaka i popatrzył na niego. Złapał go w talii i przytrzymując mocno pchnął naprzód. Jak zawsze Dean był tak ciasny, że było to niemal niewiarygodne; każdy cal ciasnego, mokrego gorąca sprawiał, że fiut Casa pulsował pragnieniem i potrzebą.  
Teraz, kiedy już go miał, Cas nie zamierzał odpuścić. Nie Deana, nie to, co ich łączyło. Wsunął się w niego głębiej i jęknął nisko, gdy dotarł do końca.  
\- Kurwa, skarbie… - szepnął zamykając na chwilę oczy i osunął się w przód, na Deana. Boże, to było cudowne, kurewsko niesamowite.

Dean zwyczajnie wrzasnął, kiedy Cas niemal nie napotykając oporu wślizgnął się w niego i natychmiast trafił w prostatę. Rzucał się pod drugim mężczyzną mgliście pamiętając o jego obietnicy. Czuł, jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz, jakiej w życiu dokonał, jakby te miesiące wspólnego sypiania były po prostu najdłuższą kurewską grą wstępną wszechczasów, a to było to, na co obaj cały ten czas pracowali. Dean rozłożył nogi tak szeroko, jak to było możliwe, niemal do bólu, i uniósł biodra, by wciągnąć Casa jeszcze głębiej. Sięgnął drżącymi rękami do twarzy Castiela i przyciągnął ją do siebie, do otwartego, zdyszanego pocałunku, z niezdarnymi językami i mokrym żarem, ale żaden się nie przejął. Całowali się, a Cas był w nim, wypełniając pustkę, którą Dean odczuwał tam od zawsze, i to niemal wystarczyło, by doszedł niemal na miejscu – ważność tej chwili była zbyt przytłaczająca. Zacisnął powieki i objął Casa nogami. Wciągnął go do środka i przytulił go mocno do siebie, znowu szukając jego ust. Gdy uchylił powieki, Cas patrzył na niego ciemnymi, niebieskimi oczami tak pełnymi zachwytu i miłości, że Deanowi aż zaparło dech.  
\- Kocham cię – powiedział i poczuł, jak w kącikach oczu tworzą mu się łzy. Objął twarz Castiela i delikatnie pogładził kciukami gorącą skórę. – A teraz, Cas… spraw, bym krzyczał…

Po słowach Deana Cas zadygotał, szepnął „też cię kocham” tuż przy ustach chłopaka, po czym złapał je w głębokim pocałunku i rzucił się naprzód. Narastał powolny rytm, gdy Cas ślizgał się do środka i na zewnątrz długimi, gładkimi pchnięciami, które unosiły Deanowi biodra nad łóżkiem. Cas mocno trzymał chłopaka, wbijał się w niego, patrzył mu w oczy i czuł wszystko.  
Czuł każde drgnienie mięśni w ciele swoim i Deana, połączone dyszenie ich obu, a dźwięk ocierającej się o skórę mokrej skóry jako jedyny rozbrzmiewał w pokoju. Ustawił się i zakręcił biodrami tak, by ocierać się chłopakowi o prostatę, uderzać ją wciąż od nowa.  
\- Dean… B-boże… tak… cudownie… - oblizał się i znowu pocałował Deana. Jęknął cicho i założył sobie jedną z nóg chłopaka na ramię. Kąt zmienił się, co uczyniło Deana jeszcze ciaśniejszym.  
\- Kurwa… - sapnął Cas i zamknął oczy, na chwilę gubiąc rytm. Wepchnął się dalej, Dean uniósł biodra nad łóżko. Cas wycofał się i ponownie mocno rzucił się naprzód, ruszając się w coraz szybszym tempie. Sięgnął między ich ciała, złapał fiuta Deana i potarł go, jednocześnie poruszając się wewnątrz. Kciukiem masował główkę, wilgoć spływała mu z czubka na rękę i ułatwiała ruchy.  
Właśnie na tę chwilę Cas czekał od chwili, w której zdał sobie sprawę, że zakochał się w Deanie – że kochał go bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego na świecie. Było to coś piękniejszego niż wszystko, co uważał za możliwe; przedstawiało wszystko, czym dla niego był Dean, w jednym akcie, pierwotnym w najlepszy możliwy sposób i zarazem cudownie słodkim.

Nie dało się wyrazić słowami tego, co czuł Dean. Cas był wszędzie i trzymał go mocno, wciąż i wciąż wsuwając się w jego uległe ciało, w stale przyspieszającym tempie tak, że pchnięcia stawały się niemal brutalne. Ale Deanowi to nie przeszkadzało. Palce u stóp podkurczyły mu się, gdy czuł, jak ostro Castiel wdziera się w niego i jak delikatnie go całuje, zasypując go swą miłością i oddaniem. W tej chwili Dean czuł się ceniony, wręcz ubóstwiany i ta świadomość sprawiła, że dech mu zaparło. Krzyknął, gdy Cas ponownie trafił w jego prostatę, i poczuł na twarzy łzy mieszające się z potem, gdy wił się pod kochankiem szukając całkowitego uniesienia. Wcisnął się plecami w łóżko i uniósł biodra wraz z kolejnymi ruchami Castiela tak, by poczuć cudowny, śliski dotyk Casa na swoim fiucie. Doznanie było tak wspaniałe, że miał ochotę płakać, i wyczuł, że w szybkim tempie zbliża się do szczytu. Złapał Castiela za dłoń, wciąż owiniętą wokół niego, i unieruchomił go na chwilę, próbując pomiędzy zdyszanymi łkaniami coś powiedzieć.  
\- Je-jeszcze… nie… - szepnął przesuwając paznokciami po dłoni Castiela i łapiąc go za przedramiona. - … chcę… chcę cię ujeżdżać…

Cas zamarł wewnątrz Deana w chwili, w której jego mózg zarejestrował te słowa, w której dostarczył mu obrazu chłopaka ślizgającego się w górę i w dół na jego fiucie z głową odrzuconą do tyłu i ciałem pokrytym lśniącą warstewką potu. Przełknął z trudem, po czym zdyszany kiwnął głową i niemal bezproblemowo przewrócił się na plecy; chciał tego, i to bardzo.  
Gdy się odwrócili, Cas złapał Deana w talii, ale gdy leżał już na plecach, fiut wysunął mu się z chłopaka, na co mężczyzna zakwilił cicho.  
\- Dean… - urwał, gdy Dean położył mu rękę na ustach i pokręcił głową.  
\- Zajmę się tobą, Cas… - szepnął i jedyne, co Cas mógł zrobić, to drżeć pod nim i czekać, z fiutem drgającym i stygnącym w nocnym powietrzu.  
\- Cz-czekaj, Dean… - Dean zamarł z ręką otaczającą już fiuta Casa. Gotów był wsunąć go sobie do środka, gdy Cas uniósł się do góry i przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie w głębokim, głodnym pocałunku. - Nigdy nie będę miał tego dość… dość ciebie… - wydyszał Cas, przenosząc wzrok z ust Deana na jego oczy, lśniące teraz jak las deszczowy. – Kocham cię… i Boże dopomóż, nie sądzę, bym mógł kiedykolwiek przestać… - objął policzek Deana i pogładził go kciukiem oblizując usta; gardło mu się zaciskało z emocji na słowach, które próbował z siebie wydusić. – Wyjdź za mnie, Dean… pewnego dnia… g-gdy to będzie legalne… gdy będziesz starszy i po szkole… - spojrzał Deanowi w oczy poszukującym wzrokiem, z twarzą jednocześnie pełną nadziei i przerażenia. – Wiem… że to wcześnie. Wiem… Ja tylko… - wziął głęboki, drżący wdech i wydech, zamknął oczy, po czym otwarł je ponownie i popatrzył na chłopaka. – Kocham cię… chcę z tobą spędzić każdy dzień. Chcę z tobą oglądać świat, każdego ranka rysować twoją twarz, wypróbować każdy przepis z książki kucharskiej Gabriela i zobaczyć, jak kończysz szkołę i… Po prostu, Dean, pragnę cię w moim życiu… przez resztę życia.

Dean już zamierzał opaść w dół ciała Castiela, gdy drugi mężczyzna zaczął mówić. Przez mgłę żądzy i gorączkowego pośpiechu niemal przegapił znaczenie jego słów, ich wagę. Opuścił dłoń, puścił fiuta Castiela i zamrugał, otwierając oczy w szoku i zaskoczeniu. Siadł na piętach, opadł na materac tuż za stopami Casa i… po prostu się na niego gapił. Gdyby nie wyraz czystego zmartwienia i strachu na twarzy Castiela, Dean sądziłby, że się przesłyszał, że pomylił jego słowa z czymś w rodzaju „chcę cię rżnąć tak, aż od tego zemdlejesz”… Ale Castiel był przerażony, Dean to widział, czuł to każdym włókienkiem ciała. Chłopak podniósł się bez zastanowienia i przesunął się po Castielu, by oprzeć się czołem o jego czoło; dłońmi łagodnie objął mu twarz.  
\- Jezu, Cas – wymruczał lekko rozbawionym tonem. – Może byś następnym razem ostrzegł? - zachichotał, a kiedy Cas wciąż się nie odzywał i dalej patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, Dean pochylił się, by go pocałować. Mocno przycisnął usta do jego ust i zamknął oczy, próbując zawrzeć w tym pocałunku wszystko, co miał. - Jesteś idiotą – powiedział i zaakcentował swoje słowa kolejnym pocałunkiem w czoło Casa i jego skroń. – Kocham cię… i oczywiście, że za ciebie wyjdę! - wziął głęboki wdech i ponownie schylił się, by jeszcze raz pocałować Castiela. Ten pocałunek był głębszy, bardziej znaczący niż poprzednie i trwał dłużej. Kiedy się odsunął, na ustach błąkał mu się lekki uśmiech. Był niesamowicie poruszony odwagą starszego mężczyzny, by wyrazić tak ważną prośbę. Uśmiech przerodził się w wyszczerz i Dean otarł się kroczem o fiuta Casa, wydobywając z niego niski jęk. - Ale czy mógłbyś, proszę, zerżnąć mnie teraz? Muszę dojść tak jakoś… na wczoraj…  
Nie czekał jednak na odpowiedź, tylko się odpowiednio ustawił i opadł na erekcję Castiela. Jęknął, gdy pulsujący kawałek ciała włamał się w niego i wypełnił tak, jak Dean tego pragnął.

Cas stęknął, odrzucił głowę, gdy Dean ześlizgnął się w dół po jego fiucie, i mocno złapał go za biodra.  
\- K-kurwa, Dean! - mocno zamknął oczy i jęknął cicho, gdy Dean dotarł aż do końca, swoim wewnętrznym żarem ściskając go jak imadłem. Było tak dobrze… tak dobrze czuć Deana zawiniętego wokół siebie. Cas pchnął przesuwając Deana w górę, po czym pozwolił mu opaść, jęcząc, kiedy każdy cal z powrotem wsunął się do środka. - Taaak, Dean… oo-ooch…. p-proszę… rż-rżnij się sam… - głos miał ochrypły, szorstki i mroczny, nacisk palców wywoływał na ciele Deana siniaki. Cas zgiął nogi, wbił palce w łóżko i zaczął pchać w górę, w Deana, wbijając się w niego mocno, aż każde uderzenie ciała o ciało roznosiło się echem po pokoju. Cas jęknął patrząc na twarz Deana i gładząc jego kości biodrowe. Patrzył, jak Dean kołysał się nad nim, jak pracowały mu mięśnie, jak drgały mu pod skórą. Dean był tak kurewsko piękny, taki wspaniały. Każdego dnia wyglądał pięknie, ale teraz? Był już bardziej niż gorący. Fala rozkoszy przetoczyła się przez ciało Casa, gdy patrzył, jak Dean wił się na nim i wiercił.

Dean cały czas czuł na sobie wzrok Casa, nawet gdy zamknął oczy, niezdolny dłużej kontrolować się pod wpływem tego, co czuł, słyszał i widział. Uniósł się w górę tak, że fiut Casa niemal całkowicie się z niego wysunął, zaczekał, licząc cicho do 10, po czym opadł w dół, mocno i gwałtownie, wręcz nabijając się na pal; całe ciało mu dygotało. Był niemal pewien, że czuł bicie serca kochanka, ale może to było jego własne, Dean nie miał pojęcia. Za daleko już zaszedł, zatracił się w gorączkowym rytmie w górę i w dół, kołysząc się na kochanku, krążąc biodrami i sprawiając, że obaj krzyczeli z rozkoszy. Po jakimś czasie kolana mu osłabły, ale nie mógł przestać, musiał kontynuować, potrzebował tego doznania jak powietrza. Powoli opuścił tors i wreszcie przycisnął się mocno do ciała Castiela, ich serca biły jednakowym rytmem. Dean pocałował go raz, pospiesznie, i odsunął się wkrótce, by obaj mogli oddychać.  
\- C-cas – wymamrotał z ustami przy szyi Casa, a całe ciało drżało mu z pragnienia. – Ja… jestem tak blisko…

\- Dobrze, Dean… dobrze, skarbie…  
Cas przerzucił Deana na plecy i objął. Przytulił go mocno, trzymając jedną rękę na plecach chłopaka, a drugą pod szyją, i zaczął ponownie pchać, szczerze, mocno i szybko. Brzuchy ocierały się o siebie wywołując wspaniałe tarcie na fiucie Deana; pot ułatwiał im ruchy. Cas na chwilę zgubił rytm, ale ruszał się dalej, aż wreszcie poczuł, że Dean zaczął się zaciskać. Odsunął się nieznacznie, by spojrzeć chłopakowi w oczy, i zobaczył, jak źrenice mu się rozszerzyły, jak Dean otwarł usta i odrzucił głowę. Cas wbił się mocno, brutalnie, szybkimi pchnięciami, i Dean doszedł szepcząc jego imię. Ręce chłopaka żłobiły białe linie na ramionach i barkach Castiela, a jego dziurka zaciskała się wokół niego tak kurczowo, że w końcu mężczyzna nie mógł się nawet ruszyć więcej, jak o cal w każdą stronę. Dean wypłakał z siebie „Castiel!”, a wtedy Cas doszedł, zgrzytając zębami i napinając całe ciało. Wypuścił z sykiem powietrze i zaczął pulsować wewnątrz ukochanego.  
Razem przeżywali swoje orgazmy, Cas powoli kołysał się wewnątrz Deana, dopóki nie poczuli kompletnego zmęczenia, niezdolni się ruszyć. Opadł na chłopaka dysząc mu szybko i płytko w spoconą szyję.  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza, na długą chwilę absolutnego odprężenia, kiedy nie trzeba było nic mówić czy robić, bo ta cisza nie była czymś niezręcznym. Właśnie tak zawsze mieli trwać, otuleni sobą, kompletni i zaspokojeni; po prostu leżeć tam i pławić się w spokoju.  
Cas powoli wysunął się z Deana i położył przy nim, gapiąc się, dopóki Dean nie przekręcił się na bok i nie zaczął gapić na niego. Uśmiechnęli się powoli do siebie, a oba uśmiechy oznaczały to samo. Cas szepnął dwa słowa, po czym wziął Deana za rękę i ucałował mu knykcie, nie spuszczając oczu z chłopaka.  
\- Cześć… narzeczony.

I – tak po prostu – Dean się rozpłakał. Powinno to być zawstydzające, powinno mu to urażać dumę czy cokolwiek sobie tam przez lata powtarzał. Ale Dean mógł teraz jedynie przysunąć się bliżej, objąć Castiela i trzymać go, gdy ze zdartego gardła wyrywały mu się ciche szlochy.  
\- Nienawidzę cię – wysapał, a łzy płynęły mu po twarzy i kapały na usta. Dean zadygotał przez chwilę czując ich słony smak. – Przestań być tak kurewsko słodki albo przysięgam, że… nie wiem… dostanę jakiegoś ataku czy coś… - zaśmiał się cicho i poczuł ulgę, gdy Cas dołączył do niego, mocno go obejmując. Dean uspokajał się powoli. Całe ciało mu wciąż drżało, a dotyk mokrych od nasienia bioder powinien być wstrętny, ale nie był. Kiedy Dean odsunął się wreszcie po niemal wieczności, obaj się uśmiechali. Chłopak łagodnie objął twarz Castiela i popatrzył z zachwytem na każdy jej szczegół. - Nigdy nie sądziłem, że naprawdę bym… no wiesz… chciał tego… poślubić kogoś… - poczuł, że się zaczerwienił, ale nie odwrócił głowy ani nie próbował tego ukryć. Cas go znał, widział go całego i Dean nie zamierzał mieć już przed nim żadnych tajemnic. - Ale naprawdę chcę… Chcę ciebie, Cas.

Cas pocałował Deana i westchnął z wysiłkiem.  
\- … Myślę, że to już oczywiste, jak bardzo cię pragnę… - uśmiechnął się z ustami przy ustach chłopaka, a potem spojrzał mu w oczy; jego własne powędrowały nieco dalej, jakby nie mogąc się zdecydować, gdzie spojrzeć będąc tak blisko drugiej osoby. - Od chwili, gdy cię poznałem, byłeś jak siła natury… rozdzierałeś mój świat od środka… Zrujnowałeś wszystko, co zbudowałem… - Cas przyłożył palec do ust Deana, by go uciszyć, wiedząc, że chłopak zamierzał zaprotestować, i kontynuował miękkim tonem. – Zrujnowałeś wszystko i spędzę resztę mojego życia dziękując ci za to. Nie byłem zakochany… nigdy nie byłem zakochany… aż do ciebie, Dean. Robiłem tylko to, co mój ojciec mi kazał… znaleźć dziewczynę, ożenić się, mieś dzieci… być dobrym synem… tym, który nie rozczarował rodziny będąc szczerym wobec siebie – pocałował Deana w czoło i objął go. – Nie znałem namiętności, dopóki cię nie poznałem. Nie wiem, jakim cudem żyłem wcześniej… to tak, jakby świat był niekompletny, posępny, a ty byłeś ostatnim kawałkiem układanki, na jaki czekałem. Sprawiasz, że wszystko jest bardziej chaotyczne, szalone i zapierające dech… w każdej chwili odkrywam coś nowego na twój temat… i swój… - Cas odsunął się ponownie i pogłaskał Deana po policzku uśmiechając się promiennie, choć oczy miał pełne łez. – Nie mogę się doczekać, by się z tobą zestarzeć…

Dean musiał przełknąć, bo gula w gardle miała już rozmiary piłki tenisowej. Niechętnie zamknął oczy i przysunął się bliżej, czując, jak wali mu serce.  
\- Niech cię cholera – wymamrotał, całując Castiela po piersi i obojczyku – ty i ta twoja… kurewsko słodka gadka… - cicho wypuścił powietrze; powieki mu zatrzepotały, a rzęsy delikatnie połaskotały ciepłą skórę Castiela. - Jakim cudem tak skończyliśmy? – powiedział cicho i z zastanowieniem, przekrzywiając głowę i zerkając w pytające oczy Casa. – Miałeś być tylko jednonocną przygodą, wiesz? Nigdy naprawdę… nie miałem wcześniej czegoś więcej… - pokręcił lekko głową, zmarszczył się i przygryzł wargę, wreszcie ciągnął dalej. – Ja… powinienem był wcześniej się zorientować, że to coś więcej… nigdy z nikim nie spałem dwa razy… nigdy… Ale nie potrafiłem wybić sobie ciebie z głowy… chłopie, gdybym wierzył w taki szajs, to bym powiedział, że mnie zauroczyłeś! - zachichotał i pochylił się, by kolejno ucałować powieki Castiela. - Same twoje oczy… Jezu Chryste… czasami mógłbym dojść tylko od tego, jak na mnie patrzysz…

Cas roześmiał się i ujął Deana za rękę.  
\- Hej… to ty mnie uwiodłeś… pamiętasz? - splótł ich palce, uśmiechnął się łagodnie i ponownie złożył głowę na łóżku, po prostu obserwując Deana. - Weźmy prysznic… ubierzmy się… a potem chodźmy na śniadanie… mam ochotę na naleśniki… a IHOP jest czynny całą dobę… - pochylił się i miękko pocałował Deana, gładząc chłopaka po szczęce. - Po prostu nie chcę, by ta noc się skończyła… jeszcze nie.  
Cas wstał i pociągnął Deana do pionu. Pochylił się, by ponownie go pocałować, powoli i słodko, po czym wyślizgnął mu się z ramion i poszedł do łazienki, po drodze raz oglądając się za siebie z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem.

Dean również wstał, uśmiechając się do siebie. Skrzywił się przelotnie po ukłuciu bólu wywołanego tym ruchem, ale szybko poszedł za Casem do łazienki. Chociaż Sama nie było, Dean zamknął drzwi na klucz, po czym odwrócił się i popchnął Casa na ścianę prysznica, pod gorącą wodę zmywającą z nich ślady miłosnej nocy. Pieścili się delikatnie i dotykali, całując się przy tym; wszystko to wywoływało w ich ciałach fale przyjemności. Dean jeszcze raz wyssał Casa, zanim wreszcie wyszli spod prysznica i wytarli się nawzajem. Opuścili dom otuleni szalikami i ciepłymi kurtkami, bo poranne powietrze wciąż było bardziej niż trochę zimne, a kiedy Dean wziął Castiela za rękę i włożył obie do kieszeni swojej kurtki, mógł niemal wyczuć, jak Cas się uśmiecha. Wybrali stolik przy oknie, jedli naleśniki z syropem klonowym i jajecznicę i obserwowali, jak powoli wschodzące słońce odbijało im się w oczach.  
Przez następny tydzień Dean czuł się, jakby śnił na jawie. Zawsze uważał, że ten ich romans, związek… cokolwiek to było wcześniej, był, jak dotąd, prawdopodobnie najlepszym okresem w jego życiu. Ale móc naprawdę być z Castielem, trzymać go za rękę i całować go, kiedy i jak długo chciał, było czymś całkowicie odmiennym. Wciąż się bali, że zostaną przyłapani, teraz nawet bardziej, więc nie mogli już spotykać się w szkole. Ale kiedy tylko Cas pokazywał się po południu, stając bez tchu przed drzwiami mieszkania Deana i niemal lśniąc, Dean czuł, że było warto.


	17. Chapter 17

24 stycznia, w urodziny Deana, Sam obudził go cholernym ciastem jabłkowym. Był wtorek i Dean naprawdę nie miał czasu, by pokazać Samowi, jak bardzo docenia ten gest, ale uznał, że mocny uścisk i potarganie włosów wystarczyły. Poszedł do szkoły i po kilku nie do końca szczerych życzeniach od kolegów oraz paru przypadkowych dziewczyn udał się spiesznie do pracowni plastycznej. W sali było już kilku uczniów, więc Dean nie mógł liczyć na prywatność, którą by wolał, ale bez wahania zatrzymał się przy biurku nauczyciela, uśmiechnął, odłożył szkicownik i znacząco popukał w niego palcem. Poszedł do swojego siedzenia i zerknął kątem oka, jak Cas otwiera książkę i znajduje nową stronę, na której widniało nabazgrane „Wszystko, czego chcę na moje 19 urodziny, to cię zerżnąć”. Dean wyszczerzył się ujrzawszy, jak Castiel się zaczerwienił, i szybko się odwrócił, zajmując się notatkami na biologię.

Cas zamknął szkicownik, ten sam, który dzielili od samego początku, i odłożył go do szuflady, którą specjalnie w tym celu opróżnił. Zainstalował własny zamek do drzwi i dał Deanowi jeden z kluczy, tak więc gdyby nawet Casa nie było, mógł on zostawić książkę w bezpiecznym miejscu, z dala od wścibskich oczu i ciekawskich rąk. Spędzili ostatni miesiąc odtwarzając książkę – Dean chciał usunąć zniszczone strony, ale Cas powstrzymał go dotykiem i pokręcił głową. „To część nas… nasza historia. Zostaw je… To… przypomnienie. By ufać sobie nawzajem i zapytać najpierw”. Dean się wtedy zmarszczył, bo częściowo nadal był wściekły za to, co zrobił, ale Cas go pocałował, a potem opadł na kolana w jego pokoju i kilkoma zręcznymi pocałunkami rozproszył zmarszczki.  
Teraz był poranek w dniu urodzin Deana, jego dziewiętnastych, jak Cas już wiedział. Planowali całą czwórką iść na obiad do ulubionego miejsca Deana robiącego burgery. Miejsce nazywało się Pearl`s Deluxe Burgers, ale wszyscy nazywają je po prostu Pearl`s. Chociaż teraz Casowi mogło być ciężko czekać, aż będzie po obiedzie, aby dopaść Deana sam na sam… i na serio rozważał, by udać chorobę i poprosić o zastępstwo na ten dzień… i wyciągnąć Deana ze szkoły.  
Nie rozmawiali o tym, aby Dean był na górze, od czasu, gdy Cas wspomniał o tym ponad miesiąc temu… i nauczyciel szczerze myślał, że na tym się skończyło. Pomysł, aby oddać się chłopakowi w ten sposób… nie... mężczyźnie, Cas musiał przestać o Deanie jak o chłopaku, bo on już w żaden sposób go nie przypominał. W ciągu czterech miesięcy znajomości, czyli w bardzo krótkim czasie, Dean zmienił się z niepewnego chłopaka, pokrywającego tę niepewność fałszywą brawurą i przypadkowym seksem, aby czuć się potrzebnym, w pewnego siebie mężczyznę, który miał przed sobą przyszłość, choć na razie jeszcze niezaplanowaną.  
Cas zamknął szufladę na klucz i odłożył go do kieszeni, po czym wstał i zaczął lekcję, gdy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek i weszli ostatni maruderzy.  
\- Uwaga wszyscy! Jak zwykle… mamy tu dzisiaj urodziny, więc dzisiaj będzie więcej luzu. Joanna o wielkim sercu przyniosła babeczki z restauracji swojej matki…  
\- Nie sprzedały się dobrze, więc mam nadzieję, że wy, ludzie, lubicie czekoladę orzechową – Jo uśmiechnęła się do wszystkich, a gdy spojrzała na Deana, jej uśmiech stał się nieco milszy.  
Przez cały miniony miesiąc Joanna robiła małe aluzje odnośnie Deana i Castiela… wydawało się, że wiedziała o Deanie i panie Novaku. Lub przynajmniej zorientowała się w sprawie widząc ich wzajemną bliskość, której tylko ona zdawała się być świadoma. Może była to też sprawka częstych malinek na ich szyjach, które Cas próbował ukryć koszulami z wysokimi kołnierzykami, a Dean nosił jak odznakę. W każdym razie dała do zrozumienia, że wiedziała… i że naprawdę nie miała nic przeciwko, nawet odczuwała dumę z powodu Deana. Podobnie jak większość nauczycieli i przyjaciół, Joanna zauważyła w tym roku pozytywną zmianę w Deanie – od lenia do piątkowicza z niemal każdego przedmiotu. Wiedziała, że to Dean odwalał całą robotę, ale w swym umyśle przypisała tę zmianę wpływowi Castiela; nawet, jeśli się myliła i byli tylko platonicznymi przyjaciółmi, wiedziała, że to pan Novak pomógł Deanowi dokonać tych zmian – z kogoś, kogo nic nie interesowało, w kogoś, kto lśnił z dumy, gdy podziwiano jego dokonania.  
Cas uśmiechnął się do Joanny rzadko widywanym, szerokim uśmiechem i kiwnął do niej głową, ze mogła zacząć rozdawać babeczki.  
\- Dziś obejrzymy film, FANTAZJĘ, ponieważ to klasyk i każdy powinien go zobaczyć chociaż raz w życiu, a potem wam coś zadam, jasne?  
Rozejrzał się po sali i uśmiechnął widząc zadowolone twarze, a potem popatrzył w oczy Deanowi. Ujrzał w nich śladową złośliwość i nie umiał powstrzymać lekkiego drgnienia warg i parsknięcia zdławionym śmiechem, który uleciał mu z ust w postaci wydychanego powietrza. „Drań” – pomyślał.

Dean odchylił się w krześle. Przygryzając dolną wargę podążał wzrokiem za Castielem, który ustawiał projektor. Cas był w jego mieszkaniu zaledwie wczoraj i powiedzieć, że wieczór był „pełen akcji”, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem stulecia, ale Dean już jak cholera tęsknił za kochankiem. Z drugiej jednak strony nigdy nie widział FANTAZJI, a sądząc po tym, co o filmie opowiadał Cas, wiedział, że chciał to zobaczyć… było to coś, co powinno było być częścią jego dzieciństwa, ale nigdy nie było i Dean chciał to zmienić. Zamiast więc wyjść na zewnątrz i czekać na Casa, by przyszpilić go do ściany i wyssać, Dean oglądał film. Nie było tak dobrze, jakby mogło, gdyby byli z Casem sami, na kanapie w domu, w miejscu, w którym pierwszy raz naprawdę spali razem po nocy w klubie, trzymając się za ręce i jedząc popcorn i chipsy. Deanowi film się podobał i kiedy się już skończył, na chwilę zapomniał o pozostałych uczniach i promiennie uśmiechnął się do Casa przez długość sali, a w jego głosie słychać było większą wdzięczność, niż można by się spodziewać po uczniu dziękującym nauczycielowi za pokazanie filmu.  
Wieczorem spotkali się w mieszkaniu Deana. Sam jak wicher zbiegł po schodach, gdy Cas i Gabe zadzwonili do drzwi, a Dean podążył za nim chichocząc i kręcąc głową. Jechali w zwykłym układzie i skoro tylko Dean znalazł parking dwa bloki od lokalu, po czym razem z Casem weszli do restauracji, udali się do jednego z siedzeń w narożniku. Dean ogłosił, że dziś stawia wszystkim i nie przyjmuje odmowy do wiadomości. Był po części wkurzony, a po części poruszony, gdy Sam wręczył mu małe pudełko wypełnione własnoręcznie zrobionymi składankami. Lata temu uzgodnił z Samem, aby ten nie dawał mu prezentów na urodziny, skoro wypadają tak szybko po świętach, ale mała wredzizna i tak nie słuchała. Dean go uściskał, schował pudełko i uśmiechnął się.

Gabriel podarował Deanowi wycieczkę dla dwóch na weekend do zajazdu w Napa.  
\- To mieszkanie przyjaciela, więc było wręcz za darmo… ale pomyślałem, że ty i Cas moglibyście wykorzystać czas z dala od nas dla siebie.  
Uśmiechnął się i klepnął Castiela po barku rumieniąc się; brat wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego podarunkiem Gabriela. Cas uśmiechnął się i oblizał usta, potem sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął pierścionek. Był to unikalny pierścionek ze srebrzystego metalu z bruzdami i zagłębieniami oraz przebłyskami rozmaitych kolorów.

Cas zarumienił się, wziął rękę Deana i wsunął pierścionek na serdeczny palec, po czym wypuścił powietrze, które nieświadomie wstrzymywał, gdy pierścionek okazał się właściwego rozmiaru. Uśmiechnął się widząc wyraz twarzy Deana i uniósł własną lewą dłoń ukazując pierścionek zrobiony z tego samego wyjątkowego metalu, ale o delikatnie innym wzorze, co stanowiło naturalną cechę surowca.  
\- Jest… hmmm… jest zrobiony z meteorytu… to specjalny metal, który pochodzi z meteorytu, jaki spadł w Rosji… - zarumienił się znowu i oblizał usta patrząc Deanowi w oczy. – Myślałem, że to będzie odpowiednie…  
Cas wzruszył ramionami, a wtedy Gabriel naprzeciwko pociągnął nosem. Cas zerknął w górę i ujrzał, że jego starszy brat naprawdę lekko łzawił.  
\- Zamknij się, Cassie! To ty tu jesteś sentymentalny, z gadaniem o Gwieździe Północnej i kupowaniem pierścionków z meteorytu! Wolno mi uronić łezkę, skoro mój młodszy braciszek chce się żenić…  
Cas parsknął śmiechem i ukrył twarz w szyi Deana. W końcu się uspokoił i z uśmiechem spojrzał na Deana.  
\- Podoba ci się?

Dean obserwował tę scenę czując się trochę jak przechodzień, jakby oglądał film albo patrzył na obcych ludzi. Przeniósł spojrzenie z niepewnego uśmiechu Castiela na pierścionek, który mężczyzna właśnie wsunął mu na palec i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, jakby srebrna obrączka ciągnęła go w dół. Musiał wziąć głęboki wdech i ponownie zerknąć w górę, zanim był w stanie uśmiechnąć się ponownie.  
\- Robisz masę szumu, wiesz o tym?  
Słowa brzmiały kpiąco, ale zasadniczo dźwięczała w nich łagodność, ukazując Casowi, że nie mówił poważnie. Wyciągnął rękę, tę z pierścionkiem, i przyciągnął Casa bliżej, całując go długo i z uczuciem. Słyszał gwizdanie Gabriela i śmiech Sama, a kiedy odniósł wrażenie, że żaden z nich go nie mógł słyszeć, szepnął „Uwielbiam go. I nie mogę się doczekać, by całkowicie być twoim”.

Cas uśmiechnął się i, zarumieniony, lekko kiwnął głową,. Gabriel odwrócił się do Sama i udał, że się dławi, a potem wyszczerzył się, gdy naprzeciwko Cas przewrócił oczami.  
\- Hej dzieciaku, chcesz wyjść i zostawić nasze gruchające gołąbki samym sobie na całą noc? Na nabrzeżu 39 otwarli właśnie nowy sklep ze słodyczami i nie mogę się doczekać, by na niego najechać… - odwrócił się, spojrzał na Deana i mrugnął. – Ja się zajmę twoim bratem, ty się zajmiesz moim.   
Cas otwarł szerzej oczy spoglądając to na Sama, to na Gabriela i widząc, jak obaj wstają. Gabriel wydał pełen irytacji dźwięk i popatrzył na Casa zezem, zanim opadła mu szczęka.  
\- Ej, no WIESZ, Cas, nie w ten sposób! Je-zu…  
Gabriel i Sam opuścili restaurację trącając się ramionami, bo Sam w ostatnich miesiącach zaczął szybko rosnąć i już był równie wysoki, jak Gabriel; a do tego wciąż rósł. Dziwnie było patrzeć, jak wychodzą, bo wydawali się być dużo bardziej zbliżeni wiekiem, niż ktokolwiek mógłby zgadnąć – Gabriel nie wyglądał na więcej niż 28 lat, a Sam już na 18. Cas uśmiechnął się czule patrząc na ich odwrót, po czym odwrócił się do Deana i przechylił głowę.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Dean.

Gabriel miał szczęście, bo: a) Dean był w bardzo dobrym nastroju, b) tak naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko temu, aby mieć Casa dla siebie przez resztę nocy. Więc choć nadal nie podobał mu się fakt, że jego technicznie heteroseksualny, nieletni brat spędzał czas sam na sam z ekstrawaganckim, homoseksualnym i wyraźnie zainteresowanym mężczyzną po trzydziestce, nie zatrzymywał tamtych dwóch. Zamiast tego wyciągnął dłoń po dłoń Castiela i splótł ich palce.  
\- Więc… - Dean zaczął mówić, ale znowu umilkł, gdy uświadomił sobie, co próbował powiedzieć. To nie tak, że powinny zostać jakieś niepewności czy wątpliwości, a jeszcze mniej powinien być zawstydzony wypowiedzeniem na głos tego, co myślał – a mimo to zmiana ze zwykłych seks-kumpli do… czymkolwiek teraz byli, sprawiła, że Dean szukał odpowiednich słów, zamiast raczej wyrzucić z siebie swe życzenie, swe żądanie. – Chcesz… hmmm… iść do mnie i… nie wiem… świętować?  
Poczuł, że dłoń mu zadrgała, i szybko zacieśnił chwyt na ręce Castiela. Przygryzł wargi, po czym wyczekująco spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę.

Cas zrobił się jeszcze czerwieńszy i szerzej otwarł oczy.  
\- Boże, tak – szepnął bez tchu.  
Wstał i machnął ręką na kelnera po rachunek, który pojawił się dość szybko, a Cas nigdy wcześniej nie był bardziej wdzięczny za szybką obsługę w Pearl`s, niż w tej chwili. Przygryzł dolną wargę, gdy Dean praktycznie wyciągnął ich obu z restauracji i poprowadził do samochodu, zaparkowanego dwa bloki dalej. Cas wsiadł do samochodu i ledwie miał czas zapiąć pasy, gdy Dean złapał go za kark i przyciągnął do siebie, by miażdżyć mu usta. Cas wtopił się w pocałunek przytrzymując jedną ręką dłoń Deana i kciukiem gładząc jej grzbiet.  
Rozdzielili się nieco zdyszani i niemal jednocześnie się uśmiechnęli.  
\- Dowieź nas do twojego mieszkania i nie łam przepisów, ale nie będę bardzo zły, jeśli trochę przyspieszysz.  
Cas pocałował Deana ponownie i popatrzył mu w oczy; swoje miał szkliste z pożądania i na pół przymknięte z pragnienia.

Było zwyczajnie torturą musieć się skupiać na ruchu ulicznym i uważać na pieszych, kiedy Cas siedział tylko kilka stóp dalej z ciałem zwróconym w stronę Deana i tak blisko, że Dean chciał jedynie sięgnąć po niego i go pożreć. Zahamował z piskiem opon i praktycznie wyskoczył z samochodu, skoro tylko stanęli przed mieszkaniem. Szybko weszli do środka i do windy, a kiedy drzwi się zamknęli, Dean przycisnął Castiela ściśle do najbliższej ściany i pocałował go tak, jakby tonął i jedynym sposobem na oddychanie było wyssanie Castielowi powietrza z płuc. Przestali wbrew własnej woli, kiedy winda dotarła na właściwe piętro. Dean praktycznie wyszarpnął Casa na zewnątrz i zaciągnął go do mieszkania. Zaledwie znaleźli się w środku, kiedy Dean zaczął się rozbierać. Ściągnął swoją koszulę i podkoszulkę, po czym rzucił je gdzieś poza zasięg wzroku. W rekordowym tempie rozpiął Castielowi koszulę, a potem spodnie. Chwilę później Dean padł na klęczki i ściągnął te spodnie w dół, po czym ustami powiódł po fiucie Casa, wciąż osłoniętym bielizną. Gorącym oddechem musnął cienką tkaninę, poczuł, jak Cas zadrżał, i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.  
\- Cas, powiedz, że mnie pragniesz – szepnął całując nagą skórę nóg Castiela i przygryzając ją delikatnie, po czym wrócił ustami do osłoniętej erekcji.

Cas jęknął płaczliwie i chwycił nastroszone włosy Deana. Kwiląc odchylił głowę. Był twardy od chwili, gdy Dean spojrzał na niego w restauracji po tym, jak ich bracia wyszli.  
\- Proszę, Dean… t-tak bardzo cię pragnę… - zakołysał biodrami i uderzył Deana w twarz swoim fiutem, wciągając z sykiem powietrze. Cas marzył o tej chwili, od kiedy tylko przeczytał notatkę w szkicowniku wcześniej rano, śnił o niej na jawie w czasie wszystkich swoich lekcji i dwa razy musiał sobie ulżyć w toalecie dla nauczycieli. Było mu strasznie ciężko nie wyciągnąć Deana z lekcji, nie zmusić go, by zabrał ich obu do domu i po prostu nie wziął Casa tam i wtedy, ale wiedział, że czekanie się opłaci. Dean był równie spięty, jak on, może nawet bardziej, i Boże, ten chłopak to były same mięśnie, wyrzeźbione koszykówką i lekcjami WF-u. Cas zadygotał i poczuł, że kolana mu zmiękły, ale Dean złapał go za biodra. - Proszę, Dean, potrzebuję tego…

Chociaż Dean rozkoszował się faktem, że Cas błaga o więcej, sam tak naprawdę nie był w stanie czekać dużo dłużej. Wcisnął palce pod gumkę szortów Castiela, ściągnął je w dół i wziął jego cieknącego fiuta do ręki, na próbę pocierając podstawę. Oblizał się i opuścił głowę. Wysunął język, by zlizać wilgoć z czubka, po czym otwarł usta i całkowicie otoczył go wargami. Czuł, jak ciało Casa drgało, a jego kolana się trzęsły, więc położył mu dłoń u podstawy pleców, by go ustabilizować. Zaczął ssać; językiem i wargami ochoczo pracował nad erekcją starszego mężczyzny, a co jakiś czas przesuwał zębami po całej długości. Ssał już swego kochanka niezliczoną ilość razy, więc wiedział, kiedy miał przestać, kiedy doprowadził Casa wystarczająco blisko orgazmu. Odsunął się ze zmysłowym, mokrym dźwiękiem i spojrzał w górę na kochanka półprzymkniętymi oczami. Wstał, ruszył przodem i poprowadził Casa do swojej sypialni, gdzie pchnął go na łóżko. Gdy był już pewien, że Castiel na niego patrzył, Dean pozwolił swoim dłoniom błądzić powoli po swoim nagim torsie, zatrzymując palce tylko na chwilę, by podrażnić sutki; gładził się po klatce piersiowej i brzuchu, aż wreszcie dotarł do spodni. Wyszedł z nich szybko, wspiął się na łóżko i na kilka chwil zawisł nad Castielem; wreszcie osunął się i pocałował go ponownie. Usiadł i drżącymi rękami sięgnął do nocnego stolika po paczkę prezerwatyw i lubrykant. Choć już kilka razy zrobili to bez zabezpieczenia, nie był pewien, co wolałby Cas, a on chciał… musiał dać mu ten wybór.

Kiedy Gabe otwierał drzwi do swego mieszkania, Sam czuł się bardziej podekscytowany, niż prawdopodobnie powinien. Coś się między nimi działo, był tego pewien na 100%. Ale Gabriel miał 31 lat, a Sam 14 – a co ważniejsze, Sam był hetero. Jak dotąd miał już kilka dziewczyn – Jessicę, która wyprowadziła się w pierwszej klasie, oraz Ruby, która złamała mu serce ledwo rok temu zdradzając go – i nigdy wcześniej nie czuł pociągu do kogoś własnej płci. Nie wiedział nawet dokładnie, co takiego było w Gabrielu. Prawdę mówiąc nie był on najprzystojniejszym czy najpiękniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego Sam kiedykolwiek spotkał – ale tkwiło w nim coś, co go fascynowało. Był zabawny, inteligentny i kurewsko czarujący. Więc nawet, jeśli Sam wiedział, że było to dziwne i podlegające krytyce, to zdawał sobie sprawę, że żywił jakieś uczucia do tego dziwnego mężczyzny. Odłożył torbę ze słodyczami na stolik przy kanapie, podczas gdy Gabriel zdjął płaszcz i podszedł do odtwarzacza CD. Mrugnął machając płytą Spice Girls, z której Sam się nabijał w trakcie pierwszej wizyty tutaj, po czym pokręcił głową i włożył do środka coś innego. W chwili, w której Sam usłyszał znajomy, zachrypnięty głos, roześmiał się głośno.  
\- Lady Gaga, co? – skomentował unosząc w stronę Gabe`a kciuki.

Cas wyciągnął zadziwiająco spokojną dłoń i położył ją na dłoni Deana, patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Myślę, że już ustaliliśmy, że tego nie potrzebujemy… - sięgnął w górę i położył tę dłoń na karku chłopaka, przyciągając go do siebie w dół do powolnego, zmysłowego pocałunku. - Chcę cię po prostu czuć… tylko ciebie… żadnych barier… - odezwał się tylko szeptem.  
Cas przesunął dłonią po brzuchu Deana i lekko złapał jego fiuta. Zobaczył, jak najpierw chłopakowi rozszerzyły się oczy, potem lekko zwęziły; słysząc, jak Dean zasyczał przez zęby, Cas oblizał usta.

Gabriel przewrócił oczami i odszedł, by klapnąć na kanapę. Wziął z torby słonego cukierka i odwinął, po czym włożył sobie do ust.  
\- Nie nabijaj się z Matki Potworów… może i jest wariatką, ale jest też geniuszem - oparł się wygodnie o kanapę i patrzył, jak Sam spacerował po dobrze już sobie znanym salonie.

 

On i Sam robili tak przynajmniej raz w tygodniu od czasu, kiedy ich bracia ich sobie przedstawili; po prostu spotykali się, słuchali muzyki, gadali i oglądali filmy. Co często kończyło się wspólnym leżeniem na kanapie i szeptanymi rozmowami. Gabriel wciąż trwał w niedowierzaniu, że ten wysoki chłopiec przed nim z szybko tworzącymi się mięśniami i szerokim, charyzmatycznym uśmiechem miał tylko 14 lat. Wydawało mu się to skrajnie niesprawiedliwe, zupełnie, jakby Bóg pokazał mu idealny prezent, a potem powiedział „Nie, nie, nie, Gabrielu, aby odpakować ten, musisz poczekać 4 lata!”  
Więc Gabriel czekał z niecierpliwością i miewał takie sny na jawie i fantazje, że gdyby ktoś się o nich dowiedział, on z pewnością trafiłby do więzienia. Nawet jeszcze nie pocałował Sama i szczerze mówiąc nie wiedział, czy Sam chciałby pocałować jego, czy też być z nim… czy może po prostu cieszyło go zainteresowanie ze strony starszego mężczyzny, który był, cytując Sama, „całkiem spoko jak na takiego dziadka”.

Pierwszy dotyk był chłodny i zaskoczył Deana, który na chwilę zamknął oczy, ale otwarł je znowu i patrzył, jak Cas zaczął mu powoli obciągać. Nie mógł się za bardzo zdecydować, czy obserwować powolne, rozważne ruchy dłoni Castiela, czy odwzajemnić spojrzenie tych głodnych, zasnutych żądzą, niebieskich oczu. Po kolejnym krótkim okresie czasu Dean położył dłoń na dłoni Castiela, zatrzymał go i powoli ruszył w dół, odnajdując ustami jeden z jego sutków. Przystanął na chwilę, otoczył wargami twardy guzek i zaczął delikatnie ssać, upijając się miękkim jękiem Casa. Wsunął dłoń między nogi Castiela i rozsunął je ostrożnie, lecz z determinacją. Wziął lubrykant i pokrył jego ogromną ilością jeden ze swoich palców, po czym sięgnął wokół kochanka, czubkiem palca ostrożnie napierając na wejście. Szukał spojrzenia Casa ze zdenerwowaniem i zmartwieniem widocznym na twarzy, ale Cas się po prostu uśmiechał i było to wszystko, czego Dean potrzebował, by pokonać wątpliwości i powoli, delikatnie wsunąć palec.

Sam błądził spojrzeniem po regale nad odtwarzaczem CD. Był w mieszkaniu Gabriela ledwo tydzień temu, a już widział przynajmniej 10 nowych książek. Zachichotał, pokręcił głową i dalej swobodnie spacerował, kołysząc biodrami w rytm muzyki. Skończyło się „Paparazzi”, a kiedy Sam usłyszał pierwsze takty „Alejandro”, obrócił się wokół patrząc na Gabe`a, który obserwował go z kanapy z butelką piwa w ręce. Sam podszedł do kanapy, wyciągnął butelkę z ręki Gabriela, ale odczekał chwilę sprawdzając, czy nie będzie go próbował powstrzymać – i nie powstrzymał.

 

Nawet jeśli wcześniej nigdy nie pił alkoholu, Sam zasadniczo wiedział, że nie można się było upić jednym łykiem. Zatem, gdy odłożył butelkę na stolik po opróżnieniu połowy i poczuł się nieco oszołomiony i śpiący, wiedział, że nie mógł być pijany. Może trochę nietrzeźwy… taaa, to właśnie to… Gabriel wciąż go obserwował i Sam nie umiał rozszyfrować jego wyrazu twarzy, będąc o wiele zbyt zajętym tym, by ustać na nogach. Odwrócił się ponownie i na chwilę stracił równowagę. Wzrok mu się rozmazał, potknął się i wylądował na czymś miękkim. Gabriel sapnął pod nim i kiedy Sam ponownie otwarł oczy, ich twarze znajdowały się zaledwie cale od siebie.  
\- Masz… naprawdę niezłe oczy… - powiedział i rany, naprawdę musiał być kimś o najniższej tolerancji na alkohol wszechczasów, bo nie było mowy, że byłby kiedykolwiek powiedział coś tak głupiego na trzeźwo.  
Nie wiedział również, czy byłby się pochylił i tak łatwo musnął ustami usta mężczyzny starszego o 17 lat, ale zrobił to i dotyk był dla niego jak światło słoneczne, jak fajerwerki i wszystko dobre, czego w życiu doświadczył.

Cas przygryzł dolną wargę i pozwolił swej głowie opaść na łóżko; zza zamkniętych ust dobiegło ciche „mmm”. To było… dziwne… ani dobre, ani złe, tylko inne. Odprężył się pod dotykiem Deana i przesunął po łóżku rozsuwając nogi szerzej i pozwalając, by palec Deana wniknął głębiej. Cas przełknął ciężko, kiedy Dean musnął palcem coś w środku jego ciała, i nieznacznie szerzej otwarł oczy.  
\- Dean… - szepnął, ale Dean się tylko wyszczerzył i pocałował go mocno, jednocześnie wciskając w Casa drugi palec. To już zakłuło i Cas zasyczał, mocno łapiąc chłopaka za przedramię i nakazując sobie ponownie się rozluźnić, oddychając powoli i głęboko. - Nic… Nic mi nie jest… - uniósł biodra, co pozwalało palcom kochanka wślizgnąć się głębiej, i zakwilił cicho.

Gabriel zachichotał, kiedy Sam zwędził mu piwo, zastanawiając się, czy chłopiec zorientuje się po smaku, że to było piwo o jednej z najwyższych zawartości alkoholu, jakie znalazł… Prawdopodobnie nie, bo smak na to nie wskazywał, i właśnie dlatego Gabriel je lubił. Uniósł jednak brew, gdy nastolatek zaczął tańczyć po salonie w rytm „Alejandro” i jednocześnie pociągać z butelki. Po niedługim czasie Sam wyglądał, jakby miał lekkie zawroty głowy, i Gabriel już miał mu zaproponować, by ten usiadł, kiedy stwierdził, że raczej duży Winchester przyciska go całym ciałem do kanapy, a pusta butelka po piwie zwisa mu z dłoni, by potem spaść na podłogę.  
„oczy…” było wszystkim, co Gabriel zdołał usłyszeć poprzez dudnienie własnego serca, a potem musiał wziąć szybki, zaskoczony wdech, ponieważ usta Sama znalazły się na jego ustach i, o BOŻE, chłopiec go całował…  
Gabriel przełknął ciężko i znieruchomiał na chwilę, ale wtedy Sam wysunął język i przesunął nim po dolnej wardze Gabriela, i, kurwa, gdzie ten dzieciak się tego nauczył? Tylko tego było trzeba, by Gabriel odwzajemnił pocałunek. Jedną ręką chwycił bok koszuli Sama w okolicach talii, a drugą wplótł we włosy nastolatka; jęknął cicho z pożądania, potrzeby i pragnienia otwierając usta dla Sama i całując go z całych sił. Było tak, jakby ogień wspinał mu się po kręgosłupie, rozlewał się w dole brzucha i rozpalał myśli, które zatrzymywał dla siebie, ukrywając je w ciemnych zakamarkach mózgu w pudle z napisem „nie otwierać”. Ale Sam to zrobił, dotknięciem swego mokrego języka otwarł to pudełko i, kurwa, Gabriel nie mógł już dłużej zaprzeczać temu, że go pragnął.  
\- Sam… - wysapał i uniósł biodra w górę, w stronę nastolatka.

Dean zmartwił się tylko na chwilę, bo potem Cas ponownie się odprężył. Było czymś cudownym obserwować kochanka doświadczającego tego pierwszy raz. Dean nie był zbyt doświadczony w byciu na górze, ale zrobił to kilka razy, w przeciwieństwie do Casa, który robił to po raz pierwszy w życiu. Dean przełknął ze zdenerwowaniem i ponownie wsunął palce, obracając nimi i zginając je, a koniuszkami palców delikatnie skrobnął prostatę Castiela. To, jak starszy mężczyzna zaczął wić się pod nim, unosząc biodra i szeroko otwierając oczy, było wspaniałe i Dean zrobił to jeszcze raz. Cas był teraz w pełni twardy, fiut napierał mu na brzuch i smarował go własną wilgocią. Kiedy Dean wysunął palce, Castiel zakwilił i Dean uśmiechnął się słysząc ten czarujący dźwięk. Pochylił się, by go pocałować, i całował tak długo, aż obu nie zabrakło tchu.  
\- Gotów, skarbie? – szepnął tuż przy obrzmiałych od pocałunków ustach kochanka, liżąc je i delikatnie gryząc.

Sam sapnął i na chwilę puścił usta Gabriela, gdy starszy mężczyzna poruszył biodrami i naparł swoim kroczem na jego. Było to coś niespodziewanego, ale jakże wspaniałego. Sam złapał Gabriela za szyję i przyciągnął go ponownie do siebie, miażdżąc mu usta z rozpaczliwym pragnieniem. Języki im się plątały i chociaż Gabriel był starszy i bardziej doświadczony, Sam wygrał pojedynek, mrucząc drugiemu mężczyźnie w usta i spijając jego jęki. Jedną z rąk prześlizgnął po piersi i brzuchu Gabriela, a potem dalej w dół, do rosnącej erekcji napierającej mu na spodnie. Sam jęknął, odnalazłszy palcami tę twardość; dotknął jej lekko i kiedy Gabriel zadrgał pod nim, Sam uśmiechnął się przy jego ustach i pocałował go jeszcze mocniej.

Cas potaknął, oniemiały, z zamkniętymi ustami, i zerknął na Deana. Na jego twarzy widniało leciutkie zdenerwowanie, ale ogólnie był spokojny i absolutnie na to gotowy.  
\- Tak… tak, Dean… - złapał Deana za kark i przyciągnął do siebie w kolejnym pocałunku. – Ufam ci… tylko… rób to powoli… - Cas uśmiechnął się i z powrotem położył na łóżku, unosząc ręce nad głową i lekko wyginając plecy.

Gabrielowi dech zamarł w gardle, gdy się całowali, a wtedy sprytna dłoń Sama zsunęła się i zaczęła głaskać, pieścić jego erekcję. Jęknął cicho Samowi w usta i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej, rozsuwając nogi, by Sam mógł się położyć. Ich uda i biodra przylegały do siebie, a fiuty twardniały coraz bardziej.  
OOOOOOOOO… CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANCE…  
Gabriela zmroziło, a całe ciało mu zesztywniało, gdy słowa powoli narastały.  
OOOOOOOOO… CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANCE…  
Spojrzał w górę na chłopca nad sobą oczami szklistymi od alkoholu i żądzy, oddychając płytko. To był 14-letni chłopiec, którego powierzył mu pod opiekę jego starszy brat… a oto Gabriel upijał go i całował się z nim.  
\- Cholera… Sammy… - Gabriel wygramolił się spod Sama, spadł z kanapy i odsunął się dalej. Wreszcie uderzył plecami w stolik stojący nieopodal. Przez chwilę gapił się na Sama oddychając szybko, po czym pokręcił głową i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Kurwa… KURWA…

Widok zapierał dech w piersiach, był niesamowity w każdy możliwy sposób i przez chwilę Dean obawiał się ruszyć, bojąc się zniszczyć to kruche piękno. Potem złapał Casa za biodra; jedną z dłoni sięgnął po poduszkę, by wsunąć ją pod biodra kochanka, a drugą wsunął pod jego rozsunięte nogi, rozchylając je jeszcze szerzej i rozsmarowując lubrykant wokół pulsującego wejścia. Popatrzyli na siebie jeszcze raz i Dean ustawił się odpowiednio, czubkiem fiuta szturchając dziurkę Castiela. A potem wsunął się do środka. Uczucie absolutnego ciepła, niewiarygodnej, wilgotnej ciasnoty było niemal za silne i Dean musiał zamknąć oczy, gdy wsuwał się dalej, cal po calu znikając w ciele kochanka. Posuwał się tak powoli, jak mógł, i gdy tylko początkowe obezwładniające doznanie minęło, otwarł oczy szukając najmniejszych śladów bólu na twarzy Castiela. Ból było na niej, oczywiście, widać, i Dean poczuł się winny, gdy twarz Castiela ściągnęła się w agonii.  
\- Ciiii – Dean usłyszał sam siebie szepczącego Casowi do ucha; zamarł wewnątrz niego, nie śmiejąc się poruszyć. – Będzie dobrze, skarbie… obiecuję… - odczekał kolejną chwilę, potem twarz Casa rozluźniła się odrobinę i Dean przygryzł wargę zaczynając poruszać się znowu. Kiedy wsunął się już całkiem, poczuł się, jakby przeszedł 100 mil lub wspiął się na górę; na czole i torsie perlił mu się pot, a głowa go bolała od nadmiernej koncentracji. - Przepraszam, Cas, przepraszam… - nie wiedział, skąd mu się to wzięło, ale nagle poczuł w oczach gorące łzy; widok Casa wijącego się pod nim bolał go niemal fizycznie i Dean żałował, że w ogóle mu o tym wspomniał.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że kiedy Gabe odsunął się daleko od niego, Sam nie był pewien, jaki był powód tej reakcji. Wyprostował się, odsunął z twarzy długie kosmyki włosów i mrugnął zmieszany patrząc na przygarbionego Gabe`a. Oblizując usta Sam klęknął i popełzł w stronę drugiego mężczyzny, zatrzymując się jednak dobre 10 stóp od niego.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytał i z zaskoczeniem usłyszał, jak spokojnie i stabilnie brzmiał jego głos, choć może nieco chrapliwiej, niż zwykle. – Czy… czy zrobiłem coś złego?

Cas wygiął się w łuk wciągając Deana jeszcze głębiej; kłucie i rozciąganie w tym pierwszym razie były wspaniałe, bo nawet jeśli to bolało, była to sprawka Deana. Objął barki chłopaka i przyciągnął go do siebie całując miękko. Cas całował go powoli, ponownie odbudowując namiętność i ścierając łzy, które spływały Deanowi po policzkach. Gdy się odezwał, głos miał miękki i łagodny, choć zarazem schrypnięty.  
\- Dean… Dean… nie płacz… - urwał i spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, oddychając powoli. – Skarbie, co się dzieje?

Gabriel pokręcił głową i przetarł dłońmi twarz, po czym przeczesał sobie włosy, odgarniając je zarazem do tyłu.  
\- Nie mogę… My… Sam, nie możemy tego zrobić… My… Obiecałem Deanowi… Ja… - warknął sfrustrowany i wstał. Spodnie z przodu mu się wybrzuszyły, co zdradzało jego oczywiste podniecenie. Poprawił sobie ubranie i syknął, czując tarcie, ale robił, co mógł, aby je zignorować. - Masz czternaście lat… CZTER-KURWA-NAŚCIE, a ja po prostu… nie mogę… Mam 31 lat i nawet jeśli wyglądasz na 18, wciąż trafiłbym do więzienia za to tylko, że cię dotknąłem… Po prostu… Sam, ja nie chcę być tym facetem… - Gabriel przełknął ciężko, przestał krążyć po pokoju i smutnym wzrokiem spojrzał na Sama, zaciskając szczękę. - Pragnę cię tak strasznie… czuję to w kościach… ale… po prostu nie mogę… - zamknął oczy i odetchnął powoli, uspokajając się zauważalnie. – Sammy, nie będę tym facetem… tym zboczeńcem, przed którym każdy chroni dzieci, kiedy przechodzi ulicą… nie każ mi być kimś takim, proszę… - błagał Gabriel, oparty plecami o ścianę naprzeciwko, i gapił się na obiekt swoich pragnień. Sam wciąż był zarumieniony, usta miał pełne i gotowe, by je brać… był taki piękny i taki młodziutki. Gabe odwrócił wzrok i zacisnął dłonie na swoich dżinsach. Oparł się o ścianę i ześlizgnął po niej na podłogę, siadając z kolanami pod brodą. - Przepraszam… spieprzyłem to… - odezwał się głosem zdewastowanym i schrypniętym od emocji.

Pocałunek był czuły, usta Casa delikatnie dotykały ust Deana, a jednocześnie ten prosty gest znaczył o tyle więcej. Dean znowu westchnął miękko i oddał pocałunek, po czym zajrzał kochankowi w oczy.   
\- S-skrzywdziłem cię… Nigdy nie powinienem był cię o to prosić… - poruszył się nieznacznie, nadal w pełni tkwiąc w ciele kochanka, ale już nie był w stanie się tym cieszyć. Czuł się tylko nieszczęśliwy i winny i chociaż chciał się wysunąć, wyjść, przestać krzywdzić Castiela, jakoś nie mógł zrobić i tego. - Kocham cię, Cas… Przepraszam…

Sam patrzył, jak starszy mężczyzna wstał i poszedł na drugą stronę pokoju, dystansując się od niego tak bardzo, jak to możliwe. Jak to było możliwe, że jeszcze parę chwil temu czuł się lekki i oszołomiony pragnieniem i szczęściem – a teraz odczuwał jedynie zmieszanie i rozczarowanie?  
\- Gabe… - powiedział, ale słowa zginęły mu gdzieś po drodze i musiał odchrząknąć, by móc mówić ponownie – Przepraszam, Gabrielu… nie… nie pomyślałem, przepraszam, ja tylko… - urwał znowu, przygryzł dolną wargę i bezskutecznie szukał odpowiednich słów. – To nie fair… - powiedział głośniej, z oczywistą frustracją i gniewem - jestem wystarczająco dorosły, by wiedzieć, czego pragnę i… kurwa, Gabe, pragnę ciebie!  
Sam również wstał z podłogi i zamiast iść za Gabrielem wrócił na kanapę. Usiadł i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
\- To nie fair – powtórzył cicho.

Cas przez chwilę gapił się Deana; szeroko otwarte niebieskie oczy szukały zielonych; na ustach pojawił mu się niewielki uśmiech i Cas pokręcił głową, chichocząc gardłowo.  
\- Dean… ja tego chcę… - pocałował Deana jeszcze raz i tym razem delikatnie skubnął jego dolną wargę. Cas przesunął się, wciągając Deana coraz głębiej, i z niskim jękiem odchylił głowę. - To… to już naprawdę nie boli… tylko jest trochę dziwnie… i nawet całkiem dobrze… - Cas rusza się znowu, rozsunął nogi i oplótł nimi tors Deana, luźno obejmując ramionami jego barki. Spojrzał mu w oczy głodnym wzrokiem. - Dean, rusz się…

Gabriel zamarł; jego własne zmartwienia i pragnienia usunęły się w tył w chwili, gdy zobaczył, jak bardzo zdenerwował Sama. Wstał i podszedł do kanapy, po czym powoli i ostrożnie usiadł obok Sama; wreszcie przyciągnął chłopca do siebie.  
\- Wiem, Sam… - Gabriel westchnął lekko i zmierzwił chłopcu włosy; jego głowa spoczywała teraz na piersi Gabe`a, a słabo umięśnione ramiona mężczyzny obejmowały jego ciało. – Wiem…  
Gabe ukrył twarz w głowie Sama, zamknął oczy i zapragnął mocniej niż kiedykolwiek, aby jakoś przeskoczyć te 4 lata, do urodzin Sama. Wtedy te uczucia, które nękały go i bombardowały od kilku miesięcy nie byłyby takie złe. Wtedy, pragnąc Sama Winchestera, nie czułby się tak paskudnie, jak czuł się teraz.  
\- Hej… - Gabriel odsunął się i uniósł Samowi twarz do góry, by mu spojrzeć w oczy. – Jest dobrze, jasne?... Ty i ja… bylibyśmy świetną parą… ale… jeszcze nie teraz. Wciąż jednak możemy być przyjaciółmi, Sammy, tego nie chcę stracić… - Gabriel oblizał usta i zmartwiony zmarszczył się nieznacznie. – Wciąż możemy być przyjaciółmi, prawda, dzieciaku?

Cas odezwał się cicho, ale jego słowa wstrząsnęły Deanem aż do głębi. Cas chciał tego równie mocno, co Dean. Był gotów znieść kilka chwil bólu w zamian za tyle rozkoszy, ile Dean mógł mu dać.   
Chłopak przełknął ciężko, zwilżył usta i pochylił się, by pocałować go raz jeszcze. Potrzebował tego, potrzebował zwykłego dotknięcia warg, tego najintymniejszego gestu, który wreszcie dzielili. Oparł ręce po obu stronach ciała Castiela, zacisnął dłonie na pościeli i powoli zaczął się poruszać. Westchnienia, jakie wydawał Castiel, były słodkie jak miód i Dean nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tego oszałamiającego widoku przed sobą. Castiel otwarł się całkiem. Nogami wciąż desperacko trzymał się ciała Deana, ale ramiona leżały mu na materacu; ta pozycja pięknie ukazywała jego nagie ciało. Pierwsze pchnięcia były niepewne, jakby od nowa uczyli się swoich ciał. Ale wtedy Cas zacisnął nogi jeszcze silniej, przyciągając Deana bliżej i na siłę wpychając go głębiej, i Dean już nie mógł dłużej się wstrzymywać. Podniósł się nieco z miejsca, w którym pochylał się nad kochankiem, i klęknął na łóżku. Przytrzymał biodra Castiela w górze i zaczął pchać bardziej gorliwie. Cas był taki ciasny, że Dean niemal doszedł na miejscu, tarcie było tak cudowne, że miał ochotę płakać. Wsunął się ponownie do środka, tym razem dużo silniej, a kiedy Cas rzucił się pod nim, wiedział, że trafił w ten punkt w jego ciele, który sprawiał, że Dean widział gwiazdy.

Sam pozwolił Gabrielowi trzymać się przez chwilę i przeklinał cicho świat, kosmos i Boga czy kto tam postanowił być tak okrutnym, sadystycznym dupkiem. Co były warte te uczucia, jeśli żaden z nich nie mógł nic z nimi zrobić? Takie… kurewsko… niesprawiedliwe…  
Sam przygryzł usta, kiedy Gabe się odsunął, i próbował odwzajemnić uśmiech. Zmartwienie w głosie Gabriela byłoby urocze, gdyby temat nie był tak frustrujący i poważny. Dał jakoś radę objąć policzek mężczyzny, łagodnie pogładził go kciukiem i przez chwilę czuł, że opiera się o niego ponownie. Pragnienie, by go znowu pocałować, było niemal za silne, by mu się oprzeć. Odwrócił wzrok i opuścił dłonie na kolana, potakując.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak… nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo – powiedział w końcu i kiedy podniósł oczy na Gabriela, na jego twarzy widniał autentyczny uśmiech.

Wahanie Deana na chwilę zmartwiło Casa, ale wkrótce to minęło, a Cas odprężył się całkowicie pod swoim narzeczonym. Narzeczony… co za dziwna… wspaniała myśl. Cas zarumienił się i popatrzył Deanowi w oczy. Uniósł dłoń, by pogładzić go po policzku, po czym skierował ją w dół jego ciała, wodząc opuszkami po piersi, po sutku. Rzucił się gwałtownie i złapał Deana za ramię, kiedy coś rozbłysło mu w środku, zbyt gorąco, zbyt intensywnie, jak supernowa uwięziona głęboko w jego ciele. Cas krzyknął głośniej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, załkał zduszonym głosem i wygiął się w łuk, a paznokcie wbił w ręce Deana tak silnie, że z pewnością miały narobić mu siniaków.

 

\- AACH! – wydyszał Cas i wtedy Dean zrobił to znowu. Od Casa, zszokowanego rozkoszą wybuchającą mu w ciele, dobiegł kolejny krzyk. - ACH, DEAN!  
Uniósł biodra i fiutem otarł się o brzuch Deana. Ni z tego, ni z owego Cas zesztywniał, całe jego ciało zacisnęło się wokół Deana, palce u nóg podkurczyły, uda zadrgały, a orgazm wbił się w niego z prędkością pociągu pospiesznego, omywając go i niosąc z prędkością miliona mil na godzinę.  
Cas na chwilę odpłynął, a gdy wrócił, usiłował oddychać. Zdał sobie sprawę, że brzuch ma mokry od nasienia i że zacisnął się na Deanie tak mocno, że chłopak ledwo mógł się w nim poruszać. To bolało i piekło, ale wciąż było cudowne, niemal za dużo doznań.  
\- O… och…. Boże… uff… - odetchnął drżąco Cas puszczając wreszcie swoją poduszkę i ramię Deana.

Gabriel ze smutkiem odwzajemnił uśmiech; serce jeszcze raz skoczyło mu do gardła, gdy Sam się o niego oparł. Byłoby tak łatwo… tak kurewsko łatwo po prostu wyrzucić zasady na śmietnik, wpełznąć na kolana Sama i zabrać nastolatka na przejażdżkę życia. Byłoby tak łatwo uczynić Sama swoim, pokazać mu, co potrafił jego język, oprócz opowiadania bajek. Byłoby to również bardzo, niszczycielsko wręcz złe.  
Zacisnął usta i wstał. Poszedł korytarzem do pokoju gościnnego nie mówiąc nic do Sama, bo wiedział, że jeśli powiedziałby cokolwiek, chłopiec zacząłby protestować. Więc po prostu się ruszał, cicho i szybko, i pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu przygotował łóżko dla gościa… Sam i on zawsze zasypiali razem na kanapie, przytuleni, a nawet w jego łóżku, zwinięci wokół siebie po oglądaniu telewizji do późna i napychaniu się popcornem i cukierkami.  
Gabriel nigdy nie przygotowywał gościnnego łóżka dla Sama; kiedy zaś odsunął pościel i wygładził zmarszczki na łóżku, serce jakby opadło mu niżej, zwłaszcza na myśl o zasypianiu w swoim za dużym łożu w rozmiarze King Size, o tym, że Sam miał spać po drugiej stronie ściany, i że oddzielało ich od siebie kilka cali gipsu, kable, cegły i 17 lat.

Reakcja Castiela była oszałamiająco piękna i Dean na chwilę znieruchomiał, aby po prostu popatrzeć. Ciało Casa drżało, kolana mu podrygiwały, a palce wbijały się Deanowi w barki. Chłopak czuł, jak od silnego chwytu płonie mu skóra, ale za bardzo zajmowało go patrzenie, jak jego kochanek się rozpadał. Castiel zacisnął oczy, otwarł usta, a z obolałego gardła dobiegały mu ekstatyczne jęki. Dean był pewien, że nawet gdyby nie był już boleśnie twardy i bliski szczytu, to wystarczyłby jeden rzut oka na wijącego się pod nim i dyszącego jego imię przystojniaka i doszedłby natychmiast. Odsunął się i zmienił pozycję tak, aby oprzeć się plecami o zagłówek; rozsunął nogi, aby zrobić kochankowi miejsce. Cas był wykończony, ledwo zdolny się ruszyć, więc Dean przejął stery. Uniósł kochanka i opuścił go jeszcze kilka razy, aż wreszcie sam poczuł nadchodzący orgazm. Zamknął oczy i oparł czoło o ramię Casa, rozchylając usta i dysząc jego imię przy spoconej skórze. Siły go opuściły, a kiedy chwyt wokół bioder Castiela osłabł, opadli razem na łóżko ze splątanymi kończynami. Usta w jedną chwilę znalazły swe odpowiedniki i spiły ciche jęki oraz pełne uczucia szepty. Dean potrzebował więcej czasu, niż zwykle, by znowu oddychać normalnie, a gdy szturchnął nosem szyję Casa i szepnął „dziękuję, Cas”, czuł się szczęśliwszy, niż mu się zdarzyło od dawna…

Sam nie poszedł za starszym mężczyzną. Opuścił wzrok w chwili, w której zdał sobie sprawę, dokąd on zmierzał. Czuł gulę w gardle, a kiedy jego wzrok padł na pustą butelkę po piwie, zapragnął cofnąć czas, odkręcić to, co zrobił Gabrielowi, co zrobił im obu. Ale z drugiej strony nie żałował tak naprawdę, że pocałował Gabe`a… cieszył się tym, Gabriel zresztą też. Mimo to Sam czuł się odpowiedzialny, winny tego, że zamienił to, co mieli, na kilka sekund rozkoszy. Gdyby choć trochę o tym pomyślał, gdyby rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw, wolałby zostawić wszystko tak, jak było, zostać raczej przyjaciółmi niż komplikować wszystko jeszcze bardziej.  
Gabe wrócił do salonu dźwigając pod pachą zapasową poduszkę i spoglądając na Sama z niepewnym uśmiechem. Sam westchnął i wstał, złapał butelkę i wyniósł ją do kuchni. Kiedy się odwrócił, Gabe stał w drzwiach i obserwował go z niedającym się zinterpretować wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Myślę… że na tym dziś zakończymy – powiedział Sam uśmiechając się do niego z lekkim zażenowaniem. – To był… to był długi dzień…

Cas dygotał, wciąż dysząc płytko, a jego ciało przyswajało wszystkie doznania, które na nie spadły. Cudownie było mieć Deana w środku tak głęboko, pulsującego; i nawet teraz, gdy chłopak już zmiękł, pobolewanie było ledwo zauważalne dla omytego rozkoszą umysłu Casa. Wymamrotał Deanowi przy szyi coś w rodzaju „Z każdym dniem kocham cię bardziej” i miękko pocałował go w policzek.  
Wreszcie Dean wyślizgnął się z Casa; mężczyzna stęknął zsuwając się z chłopaka i stanął na drżących nogach. Cas zaśmiał się zaskoczony, po czym oparł się o komódkę.  
\- Czy zawsze tak się czujesz? – Cas popatrzył na Deana, potem na swoje nogi i znowu na Deana z wymuszonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Dean dosłownie zerżnął go tak, że trudno mu było stać.

Gabe cicho potaknął i oblizał usta.   
\- Sam…? – przygryzł mocno dolną wargę i na chwilę się skrzywił, po czym pokręcił głową. – Nieważne… Śpij dobrze.  
Wręczył chłopcu zapasową poduszkę, odwrócił się i poszedł na balkon, by popatrzeć na miasto. To było takie niesprawiedliwe… było tam tylu ludzi, którzy właśnie się kochali, śmiali i trzymali za ręce z osobą, której pragnęli. Gabriel przełknął ciężko, bo gardło miał suche jak wiór, i oparł głowę o lodowatą szybę, patrząc, jak osiada na niej jego oddech. Otwarł balkonowe drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz, by oprzeć się o poręcz. Natychmiast zaczął drżeć w zimnym nocnym powietrzu; mgła znad zatoki owijała się wokół niego i sprawiała, że wszystko było wilgotne, zimne, lodowate.  
Co jednak było dobre, bo przynajmniej w ten sposób mógł się znieczulić, być może ukarać się trochę za to, że dopuścił do tego pocałunku; za to, że splamił cudowną niewinność Sama swoimi głupimi pragnieniami.  
Gabriel stał na balkonie przez dobrą godzinę, po czym postanowił iść do łóżka. Powędrował cichym korytarzem, zatrzymał się na chwilę przed drzwiami pokoju gościnnego i sięgnął do klamki – ale powstrzymał się i cicho poszedł dalej, do własnej sypialni, gdzie rozebrał się w ciemności i wspiął na łóżko. Łóżko, które kupił ze świadomością, że będzie wystarczająco duże dla dwóch. Łóżko, w którym przed Samem nikt jeszcze nie został dłużej, niż kilka nocy.

Dean przekręcił się, by patrzeć, jak Cas wstaje z łóżka, i nie mógł powstrzymać niskiego śmiechu na widok zdjętej grozą twarzy Casa. Oblizał się, oparł się na łokciach i uśmiechnął.  
\- Nie zawsze… ale… cóż… z tobą praktycznie zawsze… - wzruszył ramionami i poczuł, że zarumienił się delikatnie, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy i Castiel się zaczerwienił. – A jak sądzisz, czemu zawsze jestem na dole? - zaśmiał się i wstał również, po czym podszedł do Casa wciąż opierającego się o komódkę. Pochylił się i miękko pocałował go w szyję, w miejsce tuż pod uchem, a potem delikatnie musnął usta Castiela.  
\- Prysznic?

Sam stał przez chwilę w drzwiach pokoju gościnnego i obserwował Gabriela sterczącego nieruchomo na balkonie, gapiącego się na nocną panoramę miasta. Leżał w łóżku, dopóki nie usłyszał kroków starszego mężczyzny; serce na chwilę przestało mu bić, gdy Gabe przystanął, pod drzwiami wyraźnie było widać jego cień. Nie spał dobrze tej nocy, myśląc o tym, co mogłoby być, mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby miał, kurwa, o te cztery lata więcej. Mogliby wciąż leżeć na kanapie, całować się, powoli rozbierać się nawzajem. Gabriel pozwoliłby Samowi przejąć kontrolę, nie protestowałby, gdyby Sam wsunął mu dłoń do bokserek i…   
Sam przygryzł wargę i zacisnął oczy, próbując zablokować te myśli. Nie mogli nic z tym zrobić. Sam był nieletni, a Gabriel bardzo wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie ośmieli się zrujnować życia swojego i Sama z powodu tego… napięcia, czy co tam było między nimi.

Cas zamruczał i wygiął szyję w bok, gdy Dean go pocałował.  
\- Mmmm… prysznic - pogładził Deana po plecach i szczerząc się delikatnie klepnął go w tyłek. - Zbieraj się - Cas podążył za Deanem wodząc dłońmi po ścianie, bo nogi wciąż mu się nieco trzęsły, mięśnie były zmęczone pozycją, w której tkwiły, mrowiły i drgały. Jednak było to dobre uczucie wiedzieć, że został tak dokładnie zerżnięty; wiedzieć, że Dean przestał go już uważać za delikatną laleczkę, którą można uszkodzić. - Co chcesz robić jutro?

Gabriel tak naprawdę nie spał… wcale. Leżał w swoim łóżku myśląc o tym, że zaledwie drzwi dalej w dół korytarza znajdował się piękny, inteligentny, zabawny chłopiec, który go lubił. Który naprawdę lubił jego, Gabriela, a nie jego samochód czy powiązania, jego tyłek czy to, jak robił loda. Sammy go lubił, a Gabrie oddałby wszystko, byle tylko sprawić, że dobrze by było odwzajemniać tę sympatię… ale to nie było możliwe. Nie, kiedy pełnoletnim w Kalifornii było się w wieku 18 lat; a nawet gdyby się na to zgodzili obaj, w świetle prawa wciąż byłby to gwałt z uwagi na wiek ich obu.  
Zamknął oczy próbując zamknąć umysł na fakt, że nie powinien w ogóle żywić takich uczuć wobec kogoś tak młodego. Co było z nim nie tak? Sam miał 14 lat, nie 18, jak na to wyglądał, i sama ta myśl powinna Gabriela pogonić, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Co z niego był za człowiek, jeśli tak bardzo… pragnął dziecka?!  
Gabriel przewrócił się na plecy i przetarł sobie twarz, odganiając emocje i łzy, które szczypały go w oczy.  
Jedwabne prześcieradła nie przyniosły mu pocieszenia, a gdy tylko wstało słońce, przeświecając przez rolety na złoto i różowo, Gabriel wstał i poszedł pod prysznic. Przynajmniej ukryty w gorącej parze i zimnych ścianach z płytek mógł udawać, że wszystko było w porządku. Że dotykanie się i myślenie o niezdarnych kończynach Sama, wielkich dłoniach i głupim uśmiechu nie było złe. I że jeśli doszedł sapiąc cicho „Sam’, to nikt się o tym nie mógł dowiedzieć.

\- Nie wiem – powiedział Dean. Uśmiechnął się do Casa i wzruszył ramionami. – Cokolwiek chcesz, kochanie - wyszczerzył się bezczelnie, po czym poprowadził ich do łazienki, odkręcił wodę i czekał, by Cas poszedł za nim do środka. Objął go łagodnie i leniwie pocałował, gdy jego ręce błądziły po ciele kochanka. Nigdzie się im nie spieszyło i kiedy skończyli, żaden z nich nie był w stanie zrobić wiele więcej, niż paść na łóżko i naciągnąć na nich koc. Zasnęli spleceni razem; głowa Casa spoczywała na piersi Deana; Cas zasypiając słuchał pewnego bicia serca chłopaka.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam nie spał już od jakiegoś czasu, gdy usłyszał Gabe`a włączającego prysznic, a wizja drugiego mężczyzny nago posłała mu dreszcze po kręgosłupie. Leżał całkowicie nieruchomo, czekając, aż starszy skończy, i kiedy usłyszał hałas w kuchni, wstał wreszcie i szurając poczłapał korytarzem do drzwi. Gabriel stał odwrócony do niego tyłem, miał na sobie fartuch i przygotowywał coś, co pachniało tak pysznie, jak naleśniki.  
\- Dobry – powiedział Sam i uśmiechnął się do Gabe`a, gdy drugi mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę. – Mmm… śniadanie… - odepchnął się od drzwi, wszedł do środka i usiadł przy małym stole obserwując, jak Gabe pracuje. - Przepraszam za… umm… po prostu… przepraszam.

 

Cas łagodnie obudził Deana ok. 10 rano następnego dnia i uśmiechnął się widząc senne zmieszanie na twarzy chłopaka.  
\- Dzień dobry… - wyszczerzył się, gdy Dean stęknął i ponownie spróbował zagrzebać twarz w pościeli. – Dean, zrobiłem śniadanie… jajka na bekonie… i kiełbaski… - Cas przesunął dłonią po plecach Deana i delikatnie zaczął masować mięśnie na środku pleców.

Gabriel spojrzał przez ramię i zawahał się przez chwilę, aż wreszcie wyszczerzył się do Sama.  
\- Dzień dobry, dzieciaku! Masz ochotę na naleśniki z czekoladą? – uśmiechnął się i wlał więcej ciasta na patelnię podśpiewując przy okazji. Gabriel starał się z całych sił zapomnieć o poprzedniej nocy… i wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. – Stwierdziłem, że możemy dziś połazić po mieście, dać naszym braciom więcej czasu dla siebie. Chciałbyś zrobić coś konkretnego?

Przez chwilę Dean myślał o szkole, że byli spóźnieni jak cholera i że naprawdę powinni wyjść jak najszybciej, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że dziś mieli wolny dzień, i stęknął z zadowoleniem. Dotyk Casa na plecach był cudowny i Dean szybko się pod nim odprężył.  
\- Znalazłeś jedzenie w lodówce? – spytał nieco zaskoczony, po czym zachichotał. – Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, mieliśmy musztardę i piwo… - przekręcił się na plecy, sięgnął Casowi do szyi i ściągnął go w dół, w luźny uścisk. Pocałował narzeczonego w skronie i wciągnął jego zapach; dopiero wtedy puścił go i usiadł, zwieszając nogi przez krawędź łóżka. - Mógłbyś mi zrobić kawy? Bez mleka, z jedną kostką cukru - uśmiechnął się do kochanka i wyszedł z pokoju, by szybko umyć twarz i zęby. Kiedy dołączył do Casa przy kuchennym stole, nie umiał ukryć zadowolenia na widok posiłku. Przechylił się i złapał usta Casa w długim, pełnym wdzięczności pocałunku. - Dzięki, skarbie.

Sam po prostu wzruszył ramionami i wymamrotał „dziękuję”, gdy Gabriel wsunął mu na talerz pierwszy naleśnik.  
\- Mmmm… nie wiem… - wybełkotał z ustami pełnymi najlepszych naleśników, jakie w życiu jadł. – Może kino? Puszczają jakiś nowy horror, przez który wszyscy świrują… o jakimś gościu mordującym siekierą pary w Walentynki czy jakoś tak… - zachichotał widząc grymas na twarzy Gabriela i przełknął ostatni kęs naleśnika, gestem prosząc starszego mężczyznę o następny. - Możemy też sprawdzić program dla dzieci, jeśli to dla ciebie za dużo.  
Mrugnął do Gabriela i wsadził sobie drugiego naleśnika do ust. Wiedział, że technicznie rzecz biorąc był za młody, by oglądać horrory, ale personel kinowy nie był zbyt odpowiedzialny, a Sam wyglądał na 18 czy 19 lat, więc nigdy nie miał problemów z obejrzeniem czegoś nieodpowiedniego dla swego wieku.

Cas był szczęśliwy znów mogąc robić dla kogoś śniadanie… Uwielbiał wstawać w niedzielę wcześnie rano i przynosić Meg śniadanie do łóżka. W połowie przypadków nie była zbyt wdzięczna… chciała tylko spać do południa. Mógł to zrozumieć, bo w soboty zawsze brała późne zmiany i w efekcie kładła się spać o 1 w nocy… ale zawsze go bolało, gdy darła się, by ją, kurwa, zostawić w spokoju.  
Cas otrząsnął się ze wspomnień i wrócił do teraźniejszości, w której uśmiechnięty piegowaty chłopak siedział przy stole naprzeciw niego i szczerzył się z ustami pełnymi jajecznicy.  
\- Stwierdziłem, że możemy zrobić sobie wypad… byłeś kiedykolwiek w Alcatraz?

\- Jeśli chcesz to zobaczyć, to możemy…  
Gabriel nienawidził horrorów. Zawsze miał po nich koszmary, piszczał na nich i skrzeczał jak dziecko, gdy tylko na ekranie działo się coś przerażającego. Iść na jeden z nich z Samem oznaczało zaryzykować, że wyjdzie się na jeszcze bardziej stereotypowego geja. Gabriel spojrzał na swój fartuch w żonkile z falbankami i westchnął lekko. Teraz nie miało sensu udawać hetero… poza tym, Sam lubił go dla niego samego. Fartuch z żonkilami i inne takie. Uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Zatem film. Mam nadzieję, dzieciaku, że masz w spodniach głębokie kieszenie, bo wsadzimy tam połowę moich słodyczy!

 

Dean przełknął szczególnie dużą porcję jedzenia i pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, nigdy naprawdę nie miałem okazji… i nie chciałem zabierać tam Sammy`ego… - wzruszył ramionami, łyknął kawy i spojrzał na Casa. – Zróbmy to – powiedział, uśmiechając się do Castiela i szturchając go pod stołem w stopę. – A potem możemy iść na lody!  
Czuł się jak dzieciak planując całodniową wycieczkę z tym mężczyzną, który był wystarczająco stary na to, by być bardzo młodym ojcem Sammy`ego, a zamiast tego był jego kochankiem.

Sam widział, że Gabriel nie był szczególnie podekscytowany tym pomysłem, ale żaden z nich nic nie mówił, więc Sam szybko wstał, wskoczył w buty i kurtkę i zaczekał na mężczyznę w drzwiach do mieszkania. Spacerowali chwilę, słońce i lekki wiaterek były zbyt miłe, by się nimi nie cieszyć, a kiedy doszli do kina, była 14.00. Sam kupił bilety, podczas gdy Gabe wziął im picie i jeszcze więcej przekąsek, wliczając w to popcorn i chipsy, mówiąc coś, jak „przynajmniej będę się cieszył tracąc swą godność”. Sam był zachwycony filmem; nie było to co prawda nic nowego ani wymyślnego, ale za to rozrywkowego, a sposób, w jaki Gabriel przysuwał się do niego w czasie szczególnie brutalnych czy przerażających scen, był czymś, czym chłopiec się delektował. W pewnej chwili Gabriel złapał Sama za rękę; na twarzy miał wyraz szoku i strachu. Sam obrócił dłoń tak, że ich palce się splotły. Chwila nie trwała długo i gdy Gabe odsunął rękę, Samowi zrobiło się zimno i samotnie. Wyszli z kina i Gabe złapał dla nich taksówkę, po czym zabrał Sama do baru na za rogiem jego i Deana mieszkania, gdzie zjedli wspólnie. Sam nie chciał, by ten dzień się kończył, ale wiedział, że Dean i Cas mieli wrócić wkrótce do domu i że brat chciałby go widzieć na miejscu, gdy już tam dotrze.

Cas uniósł brew widząc entuzjazm Deana w sprawie lodów.  
\- Chciałbyś jakiegoś ciasta z tymi lodami? Znam piekarnię, która robi wspaniałe wypieki…  
Lekko uniósł kącik ust, o wiele za bardzo rozbawiony stwierdzeniem, że Dean był aż tak podekscytowany wyjściem na prawdziwą randkę, jedną z niewielu, na jakie mieli przyjemność pójść w tym czasie, gdy byli razem. Wciąż trochę się martwił, że zauważy ich ktoś ze szkoły, ale obszar zatoki był ogromny, więc prawdopodobieństwo, że zobaczy ich ktoś, kogo znali, było bardzo niewielkie.  
Cas wstał i poszedł do zlewu. Opłukał talerze i położył je obok do późniejszego umycia; dziś wieczorem będą mieli wiele czasu na zmywanie, gdy wrócą po całym dniu.  
Alcatraz okazało się niewypałem, bo łodzie na wyspę i z wyspy już wszystkie porezerwowano, co było zaskakujące jak na środę. Zamiast tego Cas wziął Deana na spacer po mieście i pokazywał mu okolice swego dzieciństwa, wzgórze, z którego w ramach wyzwania Gabriel kazał mu zjechać na rolkach, „Stąd wzięły się blizny na moich kolanach i przedramionach”, oraz pierwszy zamówiony fresk, jaki namalował w wieku 14 lat, którym był tańczący hot dog dla nieistniejącego już sprzedawcy. Cas śmiał się aż do charkotu widząc kozią bródkę i wąsy, które ktoś domalował hot dogowi, wreszcie otarł łzy z oczu i poprowadził go oglądać więcej rzeczy.  
Kupili lunch u sprzedawcy burrito w The Haight i spojrzeli na siebie czule mijając klub nocny, w którym się pierwszy raz spotkali. Wzięli się za ręce. Zatrzymali się przy warsztacie samochodowym, który znał Dean, bo od lat znał się z właścicielem, i skończyli na rozmowie o wykorzystaniu palnika acetylenowego i wzorach, jakie żar mógł tworzyć w metalu. Wkrótce zaszło słońce i Cas zdołał nakierować Deana w stronę mieszkania, zatrzymując się po drodze przy osobliwej niewielkiej piekarni zwanej LES PETITS GÂTEAUX, na licencji francuskiej. Właściciele okazali się przemiłą parą starszych gejów, i wszyscy przez chwilę gadali o tym, czyje ciasto było najlepsze.  
Gdy dotarli wreszcie do mieszkania, była prawie 20.00; obaj byli w wyśmienitym nastroju i trzymali się za ręce; zatrzymywali się po drodze co budynek lub co kilka, aby się całować.

Dla Gabriela dzień był nieustającym źródłem frustracji. Po pierwsze, frustrujące było bycie z Samem wiedząc, że musiał się jedynie przysunąć i przyciągnąć twarz chłopca do siebie, aby przestali marnować czas i zaczęli się cieszyć sobą w bardziej intymny sposób, nie licząc oczywiście groźby więzienia i zniszczenia niewinności Sama.  
Po drugie, Gabriel zapomniał, jak bardzo nienawidził horrorów. Myślał, że to zwyczajna nienawiść… ale nie, naprawdę kurewsko ich nienawidził. Gdy tylko coś rzucało się na ekranie lub w tle grała ta przerażająca muzyczka, potrzebował wszystkich sił, by nie zwinąć się w kłębek i nie zacząć płakać. Ale tego nie mógł zrobić, nie z Samem u boku, więc po prostu drżał i pożerał tyle słodyczy, ile sam ważył.  
Film się skończył, a obiad nie przebiegł dużo lepiej. Kelnerka, która nie mogła mieć więcej niż 16 lat, spędzała czas na flircie z Samem i odnosiła się do Gabriela jako „starszego brata”. Gabriel zjeżył się w odpowiedzi i rzucił, że jest przyjacielem, nie zaś krewnym, na co dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami, machnęła blond kitką i przewróciła oczami. „Nieważne”, powiedziała. Gabriel już od lat nie miał ochoty walnąć kobiecie, a ta głupizna naprawdę by na to zasługiwała… ale znowu – więzienie.  
Odstawienie Sama do domu było trudne, bo gdy chłopiec uśmiechnął się, uściskał go i powiedział „Do zobaczenia wkrótce, Gabe!”, zanim wtoczył się do mieszkania… Gabriel wiedział, że do tego nie dojdzie. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie przez jakiś czas nie zobaczy Sama ponownie.   
W drodze do domu, z sercem bolącym tak, jakby było o dwa rozmiary za duże na jego klatkę piersiową, zadzwonił do swojego szefa.  
\- Taa… Zachariasz?... W sprawie tego transferu do Los Angeles… czy propozycja wciąż jest aktualna?... Dobrze.

Gdy Dean otwarł drzwi do mieszkania, Sam był już w domu,; wchodząc do środka razem z Casem zastali młodszego Winchestera na kanapie i oglądającego Jersey Shore. Dean zmierzwił bratu włosy i przysiadł na poręczy kanapy, by skraść garść chipsów z miski na kolanach Sama. Szybko zrelacjonowali sobie nawzajem, jak im minął dzień, i nawet, jeśli Dean nieco się zmartwił blaskiem w oczach brata, gdy ten rozprawiał o filmie i przebywaniu z Gabrielem, nic nie powiedział. Nie był największym fanem Gabriela, ale był to przyzwoity facet; no i Cas mu ufał, więc Dean w jakimś stopniu również. O 21.30 posłał Sama do pokoju, jako że musiał on odrobić zadanie domowe na następny dzień, po czym wciągnął sobie Casa na kolana i pocałował go delikatnie. Leżeli tak przez chwilę po prostu tuląc się do siebie i delikatnie głaszcząc nawzajem, i ledwie zauważyli, co się dzieje w telewizji. Cas wyszedł około 23.00; Dean jeszcze raz podziękował mu za „niesamowity prezent urodzinowy”, pocałował go głęboko, po czym zamknął drzwi i poszedł do siebie. Zasnął niemal natychmiast, zmęczony po całym dniu, ale zadowolony.

Minął miesiąc, wypełniony długimi dniami w szkole dla Deana, Sama i Casa, oraz długimi namiętnymi nocami dla Deana i Casa, którzy spędzali teraz razem niemal każdą noc. Kupili nową pościel, oglądali kiepskie programy telewizyjne i zrobili sobie nawzajem prezenty na Walentynki (oprawiony w skórę szkicownik od Deana dla Casa oraz wycieczka do MOMA i kolacja przy świecach na szczycie jednego z najwyższych budynków na świecie od Casa dla Deana). Cas dostał najlepszy prezent w historii, kiedy Dean wręczył mu klucz do mieszkania, a Dean otrzymał w zamian swój, kiedy w drodze na górę Cas zatrzymał windę i w podziękowaniu zrobił mu loda.  
Zajęcia w szkole przebiegały dobrze, bo wszyscy uczniowie polubili go i zaczęli szanować, nawet ci kłopotliwi. Tylko kilku uczniów kiepsko sobie radziło i to z nimi spędzał czas po szkole, pomagając im przezwyciężyć trudności i blokady artystyczne. Dean z kolei radził sobie śpiewająco. Polubił abstrakcję jak kaczka pływanie; najbardziej lubił eksplozje kolorów i monochromy, wszystko na ogromnych płótnach i tryptykach.  
Kiedy Dean zaprezentował przed klasą swe najnowsze dzieło, kontur ciała skąpanego w złocie, z włosami w nieładzie, z zasłonami w tle i słońcem wschodzącym na horyzoncie w chaosie kolorów, Cas zarumienił się wściekle. Wiedział, że to było jego ciało, rozpoznał to, jak wystawały mu biodra czy kręciły się włosy na karku, ale nic nie powiedział. Nie aż do wieczora, kiedy to kołysali się razem, Cas głęboko wewnątrz Deana, szepczący „Kocham cię” wciąż i wciąż od nowa, aż Dean doszedł gwałtownie krzycząc imię Castiela.  
Przez ostatni miesiąc zbliżali się do siebie coraz bardziej i zanurzali we własnym małym świecie; tak bardzo, że nie zauważyli, iż między ich braćmi pogłębiał się dystans.  
Gabriel przyjął propozycję pracy w Los Angeles i poprosił o 4 tygodnie, aby poukładać swoje sprawy w San Francisco, wynająć dom w LA i przewieźć swoje rzeczy. Przestał tak często odbierać telefony od Sama, a kiedy już rozmawiali, Gabriel zdawał się nieco odległy. Nie zimny, nie wredny, tylko... już nie tak wesoły i pogodny, jak zazwyczaj był.  
Sam niemal natychmiast zauważył różnicę, ale Gabriel mówił tylko „Sam, nic mi nie jest… po prostu mam dużo pracy… wkrótce się odezwę”. Jednak Gabriel nigdy nie dzwonił, to zawsze był Sam.  
W Walentynki, kiedy Dean i Cas wędrowali po MOMA i jedli stek na dachu z widokiem na zatokę, Gabriel próbował po pijaku szukać zapomnienia w klubie w ramionach anonimowego mężczyzny. Pozwolił temu facetowi zerżnąć się w łazience; zapach jagodowej prezerwatywy przyprawiał go o mdłości i nawet, gdy doszedł z fiutem drugiego faceta głęboko w sobie, Gabriel mógł myśleć jedynie o Samie, jego ciepłym uśmiechu, wielkich, miękkich dłoniach oraz głupim, zbyt głośnym śmiechu, gdy tylko zdarzyła się okazja. Gabriel wtoczył się tej nocy do domu i naprawdę pozwolił sobie na płacz; szlochał w poduszkę pierwszy raz od dawna.  
Tej nocy zdał sobie sprawę, że to się musiało wydarzyć, że nie było dla niego ucieczki przed uczuciami do Sama, i że nie mógł dłużej odrzucać faktu, iż zakochał się w 14-letnim chłopcu.  
Dwa tygodnie później jechał swoim sportowym samochodem z San Francisco do LA, puszczając na cały regulator wszystko, co akurat leciało w radiu, za wyjątkiem Lady Gagi. Prowadził za sobą wóz przeprowadzkowy, który wiózł wszystkie jego rzeczy, ale Gabriel wiedział, że zostawił serce w San Francisco, w rękach brązowookiego chłopca, i że nie mógł z tym nic zrobić, tylko uciekać, uciekać, dopóki będzie miał dokąd.

Kiedy Sam następnego dnia zadzwonił do Gabe`a, numer był wyłączony. Nie czekał nawet wystarczająco długo, aby kobiecy głos powiedział mu, że „numer, z którym próbujesz się połączyć, jest nieosiągalny”. Telefon wyślizgnął mu się z rąk i spadł na ziemię. Dojazd do Gabriela transportem publicznym zajął mu nieco mniej, niż godzinę, a kiedy zamiast tabliczki z nazwiskiem ujrzał tylko pustą przestrzeń, poczuł się, jakby go ktoś walnął w brzuch. Kolana mu drżały, gdy osunął się na ławkę, zadzwoniwszy dzwonkiem niezliczoną ilość razy i nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi. Siedział tam po prostu przez jakieś 20 minut, gapiąc się na ziemię bez mrugnięcia i z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści na kolanach. Gdy pojawiły się łzy, przyszły cicho i obficie, a Sam ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Odszedł, uświadomił sobie. Urywane szlochy wymykały mu się z gardła, a słone łzy piekły go w usta. Gabriel postanowił odejść, zostawić Sama za sobą nie mówiąc mu, dokąd się wybiera. I chociaż Sam bardzo chciał uwierzyć, że Gabriel zrobił to dla niego, nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że mężczyzna się nim znudził, że przebywanie ze zmiennym nastolatkiem zmęczyło go i wreszcie przepędziło. Kiedy Sam tego dnia wrócił do domu, pierwszy raz od lat całkowicie zignorował Deana. Zamknął za sobą drzwi do pokoju na klucz, podniósł telefon z podłogi i wybrał numer Castiela. Było późno, ok. 23.00 czy jakoś, więc Cas odebrał dopiero po chwili, a kiedy to zrobił, Sam nie dał mu szans na połajankę za telefon o tak późnej porze.  
\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – powiedział i chociaż chciał brzmieć na rozgniewanego i wściekłego, jego głos trząsł się tylko z rozczarowania i bólu. – Wiedziałeś, że wyjeżdża i nic mi nie powiedziałeś – dlaczego?!

Powitanie, jakie miał zamiar wygłosić Castiel, zamarł mu na ustach; mężczyzna zmarszczył lekko brwi i odchrząknął.  
\- Sam… chcesz mi powiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?  
Dało się słyszeć zdławione łkanie, niemal lament, a potem połączenie się urwało. Cas zmarszczył się, po czym złapał kluczyki od samochodu i w mniej niż minutę był w drodze do mieszkania Sama i Deana. Prowadził szybko i ostrożnie i dojechał do nich w 15 minut, uprzednio zawiadomiwszy Deana, że przyjeżdża.  
\- Nie, nie powiedział, o co mu chodziło, tylko zapłakał i się rozłączył… nie... nie roz-  
\- Cas… Gabriel. On mówi o Gabrielu.  
\- Co? Ale przecież wczoraj rozmawiałem z Gabrielem, nic mu nie jest!  
\- Dzwoniłeś do niego dzisiaj?  
\- Nie.  
Cas skończył rozmowę z Deanem akurat w chwili, gdy parkował pod ich mieszkaniem, po czym wybrał numer Gabriela… oczywiście brak połączenia. Cas wchodząc po schodach trząsł się z wściekłości – zadzwonił do kilku znanych sobie przyjaciół Gabriela i z okruchów informacji zdołał zgadnąć, że Gabriel przeprowadził się wczoraj do Los Angeles.  
Wszedł do mieszkania i zamknął za sobą drzwi; było już bliżej północy.  
\- Dean? Sam? - Cas włożył klucz do kieszeni i przeczesał dłonią włosy. - Dean?

Dean opierał się o drzwi pokoju Sama. Westchnął z ulgą słysząc zamykające się drzwi i głos Casa wołający go.  
\- Tutaj – powiedział. Cas skręcił za rogiem i podszedł do niego.   
Dean przyciągnął go szybko do siebie, podziękował za przyjście i pocałował go miękko i z wdzięcznością.  
\- Nie otwiera drzwi… Cas, jest źle… ja… myślę, że on płacze… - przygryzł wargę i lekko kiwnął głową. – Cas, musisz z nim pogadać, ze mną nie porozmawia…

 

Cas zmarszczył mocno brwi wewnętrznie przeklinając swego brata, po czym zapukał do drzwi.   
\- Sam… Sam, mogę wejść? Zorientujmy się, co się dzieje, dobrze?  
Przerwał i zaczął nasłuchiwać, wreszcie usłyszał skrzypienie sprężyn. Sam wstał z łóżka i ruszył do drzwi, by je otworzyć. Uchylił je odrobinę, po czym odszedł i z powrotem padł na łóżko, krzyżując ramiona i z przyklejonym na stałe obrażonym wyrazem twarzy.  
Cas wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi, oceniwszy, ze cokolwiek Sam miał do powiedzenia, wolałby raczej nie mówić tego w obecności brata.  
\- Sam… podzwoniłem po ludziach… Telefon Gabriela… wiem, że wiesz, iż jest odłączony, ale chciałem ci powiedzieć, że ja też nie mogę się do niego dodzwonić… wczoraj z nim rozmawiałem… i wydawał się być w porządku - Cas przysiadł w nogach łóżka Sama i delikatnie poklepał chłopca po kolanie. - Naprawdę nie wiem, co się dzieje… oprócz tego, co powiedzieli mi jego przyjaciele. Przeprowadził się do Los Angeles. Najwyraźniej przyjął tam jakąś pracę… unikał przeprowadzki przez jakieś pół roku, jak się dowiedziałem…  
W tej właśnie chwili telefon Casa zapikał; Cas wyjął go i zobaczył SMSa z nieznanego numeru.  
(nieznany numer): Hej Cassie! Tu nowy numer telefonu twego ukochanego brata! Zgłaszam się, by ci powiedzieć, że przeprowadziłem się do LA, dostałem awans, mam dużo większą kasę, czeka na mnie masa gorących facetów w tutejszych klubach! Pozdrów ode mnie Sama i Deana. XOXO – Gabriel.

 

Sam z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na Casa, próbując coś zrozumieć z całej tej sytuacji. Kiedy wreszcie mu coś zaświtało, zabrzmiał tak, jakby wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć, jak to było możliwe.  
\- On… pojechał do LA i… nie powiedział ci o tym?  
Wstał powoli, zrobił kilka drżących kroków w stronę drzwi i oparł się o ścianę przy drzwiach, bo kolana nagle się pod nim ugięły. Pokręcił głową, zamknął oczy i z drżeniem wciągnął powietrze. Odwrócił się, otwarł drzwi i wybiegł na zewnątrz, obok Deana; wybiegł z mieszkania bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Dean na moment zamarł, po czym pobiegł za bratem w dół schodów. Dogonił go na 4 piętrze, złapał za koszulę i szarpnął do tyłu, po czym przycisnął do zimnych ścian klatki schodowej.  
\- Gdzie się, do diabła, wybierasz? – spytał szorstkim i zdenerwowanym głosem, ale w większości zmartwionym. – Co się dzieje, Sam?  
Na kilka sekund zapadła cisza, gdy bracia gapili się na siebie. Maska spadła z twarzy Sama i chłopiec zatoczył się do przodu, w objęcia brata. Desperacko ścisnął mu koszulę i znowu zaczął płakać.  
\- Zostawił mnie, ten sukinsyn mnie zostawił!  
Dean musiał mocno objąć ramiona Sama, aby utrzymać go na miejscu, aby nie padł na kolana czy ponownie nie próbował uciec.  
\- Sam… tak… mi przykro… Wiem, jak bardzo go lubiłeś…  
Dean zdziwił się, kiedy Sam zaczął się ponuro śmiać, kręcić głową i odsuwać się. Odezwał się wtedy, gdy mógł spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy.  
\- Dean, ty nic nie wiesz… Ja go kocham!  
I kiedy tym razem Sam wyrwał się z jego uścisku, Dean mu na to pozwolił. Stał na kiepsko oświetlonej klatce schodowej i spoglądał z niedowierzaniem za swoim młodszym braciszkiem.  
Sam opuścił apartamentowiec i przeszedł kilka budynków dalej, dopóki zimne nocne powietrze nie znieczuliło go wystarczająco. Wszedł do knajpki, w której on i Gabe spędzili wspólnie tyle wieczorów. Usiadł przy ich stoliku, w narożniku przy oknie, zamówił czarną kawę i zagapił się na zewnątrz. Wiedział, że o tej godzinie nie powinien tu sam przebywać, wiedział, że Dean prawdopodobnie dostanie świra i że w rezultacie on zostanie uziemiony na przynajmniej tydzień. Ale wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć, to Gabe. Jego uśmiech, jego śmiech, poczucie humoru, jego łagodność i to, jak wypowiadał się o swoim bracie; to, jak patrzył na Sama. Sposób, w jaki odwzajemnił jego pocałunek. Coś między nimi było, Sam był tego taki pewien. A teraz go nie było. Zostawił bez pożegnania swoje życie, rodzinę i przyjaciół i niczego nie wyjaśnił. Zaś Sam nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że to wszystko było jego winą, że jego zaloty okazały się dla mężczyzny zbyt uciążliwe, że poczuł się urażony czy molestowany i postanowił się od niego odwrócić. I oczywiście, że nie powiedział niczego Casowi; nauczyciel dałby Samowi znać w jakiś sposób i w ten sposób zrujnowałby wszystko.  
Sam wrócił do mieszkania o 2 rano i znalazł Casa siedzącego na podłodze. Cas zamrugał, gdy Sam wchodzi i zapalił światło. Wstał, objął Sama i zaprowadził go do jego pokoju. Sam nie protestował, kiedy Cas wręczył mu piżamę, pocałował go w czoło i wyszedł z pokoju. Słyszał, jak Cas dzwoni do Deana, i nagle Sam poczuł się źle wiedząc, że Dean prawdopodobnie wyszedł go szukać i spędził całą noc zamartwiając się o młodszego brata. Zasnął czując się nieszczęśliwie, z twarzą zalaną łzami oraz poczuciem winy i żalem pulsującymi mu w głowie.

W chwili, w której Dean i Sam wybiegli z mieszkania, Cas zadzwonił do Gabriela i sklął go, na czym świat stoi.  
\- Gabe, coś ty sobie myślał?! Po prostu odchodzisz? Odchodzisz, kurwa, nic nikomu nie mówiąc?!  
\- Cas…  
\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, jeszcze nie skończyłem!  
\- …  
\- Nie mogę, kurwa, uwierzyć, że zrobiłbyś to mnie… i Samowi. Ten chłopak cały dzień szalał próbując cię znaleźć. Odłączyłeś telefon? Co do diabła?  
\- Cas, ja go kocham.  
\- Wciąż to powtarzasz, Gabriel, ale tego nie robi się tym, których się kocha!  
\- Robi się, jeśli są nieletni, a ty się boisz, że nie dasz rady się powstrzymać!  
\- Co?  
\- On... Sam mnie pocałował, w noc imprezy urodzinowej Deana. Pocałował mnie, a ja nie mogłem się nie odwzajemnić… a potem poczułem się chory. Co ze mnie byłby za człowiek, gdybym w taki sposób wykorzystał 14-latka?  
Castiel usiadł na kanapie, bo przedtem krążył po mieszkaniu; obaj bracia przez chwilę milczeli, a Cas zauważył, jak zdewastowany był głos Gabriela i jak drżał mu oddech, co zdarzało się tylko wtedy, gdy dusił w sobie łzy.  
\- Więc jedynym wyjściem było spakować się i odejść?... Nic mi nie mówiąc?  
\- Dochowałbyś tajemnicy, gdybym cię o to poprosił?  
\- Tak.  
\- Gówno prawda, Castiel, weź mnie kurwa nie okłamuj. Gdybyś wiedział, że wczoraj wyjeżdżam, powiedziałbyś Deanowi i Samowi, aby i oni mogli się pożegnać, nawet gdybym ci zabronił…  
\- …  
Gabriel stłumił łkanie po drugiej stronie kabla, a Cas poczuł, że serce mu się ścisnęło.  
\- Gabe…  
\- Po prostu… nie mogłem, jasne? Nie mogłem oglądać jego twarzy wiedząc, że wyjeżdżam. Zostałbym. Zostałbym, bo, kurwa, kocham tego dzieciaka, wiesz? Kocham jego wiszące włosy i głupi uśmiech, i to, jak śmieje się z durnych kreskówek. Nie umiem tego powstrzymać… ale potrafię się powstrzymać i nie złamać obietnicy danej Deanowi, a co ważniejsze, mojej obietnicy danej samemu sobie, że w taki sposób Sama nie skrzywdzę.  
\- Jak niby…  
\- Cas, on ma 14 lat. Zasługuje na to, by dorosnąć i podjąć własne decyzje… a nie na to, aby jakiś 31-latek, najwyraźniej będący pedofilem, czyhał na niego.  
\- Czy kochasz go, bo ma 14 lat?  
\- Co? NIE.  
\- Więc nie jesteś pedofilem. Czy odszedłbyś, gdyby miał 18, 20 czy… 25 lat?  
\- Nie…  
\- Więc przestań się nad sobą użalać. Nie jesteś pedofilem. Sam nie kręci cię z powodu swego wieku. O ile cokolwiek może cię nie kręcić.  
\- Cas…  
\- Zamknij się.  
Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu, wreszcie Cas odezwał się ponownie.   
\- Chcesz, bym mu dał twój numer?  
\- Nie… prawdopodobnie będzie najlepiej, jeśli przez jakiś czas nie będziemy do siebie telefonować… ja… potrzebuję trochę czasu… Cas, to naprawdę, naprawdę boli… myśleć o nim… o tym, co mu zrobiłem.  
\- To był tylko pocałunek…  
\- Nie, nie… po prostu… Odchodzić w taki sposób… Nie chciałem, ale…  
\- Wiem, Gabe…  
\- Ma mój adres mailowy. Może się ze mną kontaktować. Proszę, powiedz Samowi, że jest mi przykro… naprawdę. Po prostu nie mogłem zostać i nie być z nim. Powiedz mu, że nie będę ignorował jego maili, jeśli jakieś przyśle… ale, że zrozumiem, jeśli nie będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać.  
\- Dobra, Gabrielu…  
\- Kocham cię, Cas.  
\- Gabe, ja ciebie też… i, Gabe?  
\- Tak?  
\- Więcej czegoś takiego nie rób.  
Dało się słyszeć zduszony śmiech, gorzkie parsknięcie.  
\- Tak jest.  
\- Dobranoc.  
\- Dobranoc.  
Cas rozłączył się i zerknął w górę w chwili, gdy Dean wszedł, by zabrać kurtkę i kluczyki.  
\- Idziesz go szukać?  
Wyraz czystej furii na twarzy Deana wyraźnie pokazywał, jak wkurzony był na Gabriela i na Sama, ale przede wszystkim Gabriela. Poradzą sobie z tym później. Cas przytulił Deana i szepnął „Zostanę tu i dam ci znać, jeśli wróci…”  
Dean wyszedł nie odwracając się, skupiony tylko na jednym słowie „Sammy”.

Kiedy Cas położył już Sama do łóżka, zamknął za sobą drzwi i siadł na kanapie, by czekać na Deana. Ręce mu drżały ze smutku i na wspomnienie wyrazu ostatecznej zdrady na twarzy Sama. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że zrobiłby coś takiego Deanowi… że opuściłby go w taki sposób. To było nie do pomyślenia.  
Dean wrócił do domu krótko później, wyglądając na wyczerpanego. Cas zabrał go do łóżka, przytulił do siebie ukochanego mężczyznę i trzymał mocno. Dean rozpłakał się cicho – nagromadziło się w nim tyle frustracji i zmartwienia, że nie mógł tego dłużej wytrzymać. Cas puścił go i po prostu trzymał się blisko, wiedząc, że najlepsze, co teraz mógł zrobić dla Deana, to po prostu tam być, wspierać go w tym trudnym czasie.


	19. Chapter 19

Kiedy Dean obudził się następnego ranka, czuł się nieszczęśliwy. Nogi bolały go od biegania po sąsiedztwie w poszukiwaniu Sama, oczy go piekły, a kiedy przyjrzał się sobie w łazienkowym lustrze, zauważył, że były zapuchnięte i czerwone od płaczu. Zrobił sobie kanapkę nie będąc w nastroju na duże śniadanie. Usiadł w fotelu przy oknie i wyglądał na zewnątrz, dopóki nie usłyszał miękkich kroków na laminowanej podłodze. Sam zatrzymał się kilka kroków za fotelem, odchrząknął z trudem, ale Dean nic nie powiedział, nawet się nie odwrócił.   
\- Przepraszam, że uciekłem – powiedział Sam, a Dean przygryzł drżącą wargę i niewidzącym wzrokiem wyjrzał przez okno. – Nie powinienem był…  
Dean wziął głęboki wdech, odłożył kubek na parapet i powoli wstał. Głos miał cichy i spokojny, choć Sam słyszał, że słowa brzmiały niepewnie.  
\- Szukałem cię… całymi godzinami… - Dean przerwał i mocno złapał się parapetu, jakby tylko w ten sposób mógł stać prosto. – Rozumiem, że jesteś smutny… i zły… ale nie wyżywaj się na mnie! – odwrócił się, kubek spadł z parapetu i roztrzaskał się na podłodze, a Dean z wściekłością spojrzał na brata. – Możesz mieć tyle kurewskiego czasu na żal i gniew, ile potrzebujesz, ale nie uciekaj w taki sposób! Zadzwoń, wyślij pieprzonego SMSa, daj znać, gdzie jesteś, wróć do domu i jeśli będziesz chciał z kimś pogadać, ja tu jestem. Słyszysz mnie?  
Poczuł, że oczy ponownie zaszły mu łzami i nie dbał o to, że Sam to widział, że widział go płaczącego, bo zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, oddałby dla niego wszystko. Usta Sama drżały, chłopiec kiwnął głową z szaleńczą determinacją, po czym rzucił się naprzód, na Deana, i zderzyli się razem, tuląc się do siebie bez słów.  
\- … kocham cię, Dean – szepnął Sam; oddech łamał mu się, gdy cicho szlochał bratu w szyję. Dean przygryzł wargę i szepnął „Ja ciebie też, Sammy”.

Cas obserwował ich cicho stojąc w drzwiach, z miękkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Łączyła ich niesamowita więź. Castiel wiedział, że było tak już wcześniej, zanim zmarli ich rodzice, ale ta śmierć jeszcze ową więź wzmocniła. W pewien sposób im tego zazdrościł. Gabriel nawet nie uznał za stosowne powiedzieć mu, że wyjeżdża; niezależnie od tego, co działo się z Samem, Gabriel wciąż był jego bratem. A mimo to odszedł bez słowa.  
Cas otrząsnął się z zazdrości i wszedł do pokoju odchrząkując i uśmiechając się.  
\- Myślę… że pojadę do domu… - uniósł dłoń, gdy Deanowi opadła szczęka, a Sam otwarł szerzej oczy. – Tylko na trochę. Zamierzam zabrać trochę ciuchów… myślę, że zostanę tu przez jakiś tydzień… pasuje wam to? - Cas niemal się przewrócił, gdy obaj Winchesterowie podbiegli i objęli go mocno. Uśmiechnął się, zamknął oczy i przez chwilę rozkoszował się tym ciepłem… to było piękne, zupełnie jakby w pewnym sensie powiększyła mu się rodzina. - Wkrótce wrócę, jasne? – delikatnie pocałował Deana w policzek i poczochrał Samowi włosy. – Do zobaczenia niedługo.  
Cas wyszedł z uśmiechem na twarzy i podniesiony na duchu wiedząc, że za kilka godzin będzie z powrotem, podrzuci swoje ubrania i potem z oboma braćmi pojedzie do szkoły.

Dean nienawidził patrzeć, jak Cas wychodzi, ale myśl o nim obecnym w pobliżu przez cały tydzień, o zasypianiu przy nim i budzeniu się każdego dnia, o Casie kochającym się z nim, dopóki obaj nie będą wykończeni i obolali, zbyt zmęczeni, by się ruszyć, wystarczyła, by drżał z oczekiwania. Sam zmiótł odłamki kubka, podczas gdy Dean ruszył do kuchni i zrobił bratu największą możliwą kanapkę. Wciąż było wcześnie, zajęcia w szkole miały zacząć się za jakieś trzy godziny, ale kiedy Casa wciąż nie było o 7.30, Dean i Sam ubrali się i wyszli z mieszkania, zostawiając liścik na drzwiach, aby Cas wiedział, że wyszli bez niego. Dean zadzwonił do niego z samochodu, ale odezwała się jedynie poczta głosowa.  
Podrzucił Sama do szkoły, złapał go za ramię i przez długą chwilę na niego patrzył, po czym puścił obiecując odebrać go po południu. Kiedy Dean wjechał na szkolny parking, samochodu Casa tam nie zobaczył, a kiedy mijał pracownię plastyczną, czekała przed nią grupka uczniów.To się nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło. Widział wiele zmieszanych, zmartwionych twarzy i szybko się odwrócił; znalazł pusty korytarz i ponownie wykręcił numer Casa. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. Nic. Przed oczami migały mu obrazy, Cas przetrzymywany, porwany przez włamywaczy, przejechany przez samochód. Zadzwonił do niego ponownie i zostawił szóstą wiadomość głosową. Głos miał zduszony, ale pełen zmartwienia i strachu. „Jezu Chryste, Cas, gdzie jesteś? Proszę, po prostu… zadzwoń do mnie, gdy tylko to odsłuchasz, dobrze?!... Kocham cię.”

Castiel dotarł do domu w rekordowym tempie. Czuł sprężyny u stóp przechodząc przez drzwi domu, który wciąż dzielił z Meg, nawet jeśli nigdy jej nie widywał, skoro ostatnimi czasy ledwo tu sypiał. Jednak otwierając frontowe drzwi niemal się przez nią przewrócił i złapał ją, zanim upadła na plecy.  
\- O cholera… Przepraszam, uch… nic ci nie jest?  
Meg wyprostowała się i otrzepałą koszulę, marszcząc się lekko, po czym opiekuńczym gestem położyła sobie rękę na brzuchu.   
\- Nic nam nie jest… dzięki.  
Cas zamrugał; całe ciało mu zamarło, gdy spojrzał na Meg. Frontowe drzwi wciąż były otwarte i wpuszczały do środka lodowate powietrze. Meg obeszła go, by zamknąć drzwi, a on ruszył się, patrząc na nią, i dopiero teraz zauważył, pierwszy raz od ponad trzech miesięcy, jej ciało.  
Jej szczupła postać wyglądała niemal tak samo, była może odrobinę zmieniona, ale nawet w tej noszonej teraz luźnej koszuli Cas wciąż mógł zobaczyć zarys jej brzucha – lekko zaokrąglonego brzucha. Przełknął z trudem i otwarł szeroko oczy, patrząc na Meg.  
\- Meg…?  
\- Tak… jestem w ciąży.  
Cas powoli pokręcił głową i odsunął się od niej marszcząc się silnie.  
\- To nie mo-  
\- Tak, tak, Cas. Jest twoje.  
Cały świat zdawał się wokół niego ciemnieć i Cas opadł na podłogę wciąż ściskając w dłoni klucze; już na podłodze zacisnął drugą dłoń na dywanie.  
\- Nie… to… to nie jest…  
\- Co, możliwe?... To ciąża, Castielu, nie podróż szybsza niż światło! Oczywiście, że to możliwe!  
\- Cz-czemu mi nie powiedziałaś?!  
\- Niby kiedy miałam? Kiedy byłeś w pracy? Albo kiedy spędzałeś wolny dzień w domu tej swojej brudnej zdziry?! Pracujemy na odwrotnych zmianach, Castielu, i NIE było mowy, abym ci opowiedziała o twoim dziecku – NASZYM dziecku – przez kurewski telefon albo przez pieprzoną kartkę pod drzwiami!

 

Cas skrzywił się słysząc padające z jej ust jadowite słowa. Popatrzył, jak Meg podeszła i usiadła na kanapie, a jej twarz znacząco się uspokoiła, gdy na niego spojrzała.  
\- Chodź, usiądź przy mnie… - Cas wstał martwo, a trzęsące się nogi ledwo zaniosły go do kanapy. - Wiem, że mówisz, iż już mnie nie kochasz.  
\- Nie kocham.  
Twarz Meg skrzywiła się nieznacznie, ale kobieta zrobiła głęboki wdech na uspokojenie i odezwała się ponownie.   
\- Wiem, że nie myślisz, iż kochasz, ale to nic nie szkodzi, naprawdę… nie musimy być w sobie zakochani, aby się pobrać i razem wychować nasze dziecko.  
\- CO?!... n-nie… nie ożenię się z tobą, to się nie stanie. Nie mogę, ja już…  
\- Castiel, powiedziałam twoim rodzicom.  
Gorąca panika i gniew, które wypełniały Casa, gwałtownie znikły stłumione lodowatym prysznicem strachu… i grozy. Powiedziała… jego rodzicom. Jego zasadniczym, religijnym rodzicom. Jego rodzicom, którzy liczyli, iż będzie normalnym synem, tym, który podtrzyma ich standardy moralne i wartości życiowe, który ożeni się, kupi dom i będzie miał dzieci – wszystko, o czym dla niego marzyli od czasu, gdy był dzieckiem.  
\- Ty… Dlaczego… Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?  
\- Bo cię znam, Castielu. Wiem, jaki potrafisz być uparty. Wiedziałam, że nie chciałbyś tego, nie chciałbyś naszego dziecka… prawdopodobnie zmusiłbyś mnie do aborcji… cóż, wiesz co, ty głupi dupku? Teraz twoi rodzice o tym wiedzą, a ja spodziewam się, że w każdej chwili zadzwoni do ciebie twoja matka, by porozmawiać o tym, gdzie chcemy urządzić wesele… - Castiel pobielał na twarzy gapiąc się na nią i przełknął gulę narastającą mu w gardle. Meg wykrzywiła się w uśmieszku i przewróciłam oczami, machając ręką, jakby odpędzała jego zmartwienia. - Och, nie martw się, kryłam cię. Powiedziałam, że już mi się oświadczyłeś, ZANIM odkryliśmy, że jestem w ciąży. Wymyśliłam naprawdę niezłą historyjkę, Castielu… mógłbyś mi chociaż kupić porządny pierścionek, abyś nie wyglądał jak szmata, którą jesteś - oblizała czerwone usta i uśmiechnęła się do niego w słodko chory sposób. - Myślę, że powinniśmy się pobrać jak najszybciej… abym wciąż mogła ukryć brzuch - Cas mógł się na nią tylko gapić. - Więc?... Powiedz coś, ty idioto.  
\- Kocham j-  
\- Jeśli to zdanie kończy się inaczej, niż „Meg”, „ciebie” czy „nasze dziecko”, to, tak mi dopomóż Bóg, że cię, kurwa, zabiję.  
Kiedy gapiła się, na niego, w jej oczach widać było żądzę mordu; umiejętnie wyskubane brwi miała ściągnięte, a usta zaciśnięte, jakby właśnie wyssała cytrynę. Cas zamknął usta i z powrotem opadł na kanapę, gdy opuściła go wola walki.  
To było to. Wmanewrowała go. Jakoś zdołała ominąć prezerwatywy, tabletki antykoncepcyjne i środki plemnikobójcze, aby zajść w ciążę. Dokonała tego jakimś cudem, mimo wszelkich podejmowanych przez niego środków ostrożności. A teraz był w pułapce. Nigdy nie poprosiłby jej o przerwanie ciąży… nie zrobiłby tego nawet, gdyby jego rodzice nie wiedzieli. Ale teraz, gdy już byli poinformowani? Gdyby nie poślubił Meg, wydziedziczyliby go całkiem. Wypaliliby i jego, i wszystko, czym dla nich był, ze swego życia, a bez Castiela jako bufora Gabriel również zostałby odcięty. Obaj straciliby rodziców… wszystko dlatego, że Cas był wystarczająco głupi, by myśleć, że mógł być szczęśliwy. Że mógłby być z Deanem, być kochanym i kochać kogoś z taką gorącą namiętnością, że w porównaniu z nią słońce bladło.  
Nie… zamiast tego zostanie uwięziony w pozbawionym miłości małżeństwie z kobietą, która była bardziej demonem niż człowiekiem, złą do szpiku kości. Jego życie, jak się właśnie zorientował, dobiegło kresu. I Cas nie mógł z tym nic zrobić; mógł jedynie płakać. Meg skrzywiła się gdzieś przy nim, klepnęła go w ramię i wstając oparła o jego nogę. Poszła do kuchni.  
\- Castiel, nie bądź dziecinny… - rzuciła przez ramię. - Aha, za dwa tygodnie idziemy do lekarza… badanie prenatalne. NIE możesz tego przegapić!  
Kiedy Meg wyszła z pokoju, Castiel znowu był w stanie oddychać, przynajmniej trochę. Pierwszą spójną myślą w głowie było to, że musiał zadzwonić do Deana, musiał mu powiedzieć, co się stało, i błagać o wybaczenie… nawet, jeśli wiedział, że na nie nie zasługiwał po tym, jak pozwolił, by to się wydarzyło, po tym, jak nie przejrzał jej kłamliwych zapewnień o miłości aż do rdzenia, w którym splotła sieć i pochwyciła go na zawsze. Pająk i mucha, a on był najgłupszą muchą wszechczasów. Sięgnął po telefon, ale kieszeń była pusta. Obie kieszenie, przód, tył… zniknął? Cas zmarszczył brwi, a potem spojrzał na drzwi, w których stała Meg z jego telefonem w ręce i uśmieszkiem na twarzy.  
\- Jestem lepszym kieszonkowcem, niż zapamiętałeś, prawda?  
Cas wrócił pamięcią do poprzedniej chwili, kiedy Meg oparła się o niego wstając, do tego, jak dotknęła jego nogi. Wstał, a gdy się odezwał, głos miał twardy.  
\- Oddaj to, Meg, muszę zadzwonić…  
\- Nie… NIE, kurwa, nie musisz dzwonić do NIKOGO. TERAZ JA JESTEM JEDYNĄ OSOBĄ, KTÓRA SIĘ DLA CIEBIE LICZY, CASTIELU. Ja i nasze dziecko. Nie masz w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia.  
Meg wróciła do kuchni, Castiel deptał jej po piętach i próbował się dogadać, sięgając po telefon. Meg odwróciła się i uderzyła go w twarz, wystarczająco mocno, by zostawić ślad i by go oszołomić. Kiedy się wreszcie otrząsnął, odpędził gwiazdy akurat na czas, by zobaczyć zadowolony uśmieszek na jej twarzy – Meg wcisnęła przycisk „mielić” i ich wymyślny robot kuchenny zamienił jego smartfona w migotliwy wir plastiku, metalu i szkła.  
\- NIE!  
\- TAK!  
Twarz Castiela stwardniała.  
\- DOBRZE! DOBRZE, KURWA – warczy – może i jestem uwięziony z tym… cokolwiek rośnie w tobie, DOBRZE… ale, Meg, nigdy nie będziesz mieć mojego serca. Straciłaś je, a chcesz coś wiedzieć? – Cas odzywa się cicho. – Nigdy go tak naprawdę nie miałaś, ty psychotyczna suko.  
Oczy Meg rozbłysły furią; kobieta zaskrzeczała i złapała nóż z kuchennej lady obrzucając go strumieniem wyzwisk i zamierzając się na niego. Cas ledwo dotarł do pokoju, zamykając i zakluczając drzwi, zanim nóż uderzył w ich drugą stronę. Meg wrzeszczała na niego z zewnątrz.  
\- PIERDOL SIĘ, CASTIEL! Zrujnowałeś wszystko!!! WSZYSTKO! Mieliśmy być szczęśliwi, ty pierdolony samolubny fiucie! Kochałam cię! Kochałam cię, a wtedy ty wszystko spieprzyłeś ze swoją DZIWKĄ! TERAZ ZNOWU JESTEŚ MÓJ i NIGDY nie pozwolę ci odejść! Pogódź się z tym! BĄDŹ MĘŻCZYZNĄ, ty jebany TCHÓRZU!

Cas osunął się w dół po najbliższej ścianie uprzednio podstawiwszy krzesło pod drzwi. W oknach po zewnętrznej stronie były kraty, dom był tak stary, że nie miał wyjścia awaryjnego, nie było szans wyjść z pokoju inaczej, jak przez drzwi. Z chorym uczuciem głodu Cas zdał sobie sprawę, że był uwięziony we własnym domu, bez możliwości wyjścia, nie mając jak skontaktować się z Deanem. Zamknął oczy i zaszlochał, uświadamiając sobie, że nawet laptop, który normalnie trzymał w pokoju, został w bagażniku samochodu po tym, jak odłożył go tam na weekend.  
Miał absolutnie i całkowicie przesrane… i nie miał jak powiedzieć o tym Deanowi.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean opuścił pierwszą lekcję i czekał razem z innymi uczniami pod pracownią plastyczną. Kwadrans po rozpoczęciu lekcji przyszedł nauczyciel, by otworzyć drzwi i poinformować ich, że pan Novak prawdopodobnie się nie pojawi, wobec czego powinni się zająć zadaniami domowymi lub bieżącym zadaniem plastycznym. Dean wyszedł za nauczycielem na zewnątrz i zapytał go o miejsce pobytu Casa, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, najwyraźniej zestresowany i wkurzony, mówiąc mu, że „pan Novak nie zadzwonił, po prostu się nie pojawił”. Dean wyszedł ze szkoły po tym, jak rozmówił się z sekretarką i dowiedział, że również ona nie miała o niczym pojęcia.  
Zadzwonił do niego jeszcze 13 razy i uświadomił sobie, że coś musiało być nie tak, okropnie nie tak. Przełknął ciężko i wykręcił numer izby przyjęć najbliższego szpitala. Dwadzieścia minut i kilka przełączeń rozmów później miał przynajmniej pewność, że Casowi nic się nie stało… albo przynajmniej nikt go jeszcze nie znalazł. Nie znał nowego numeru Gabriela; nie znał też numeru domu Casa i/lub adresu. Przeklinał własną niedbałość, swój brak zainteresowania starym życiem Casa, jego starym domem. Zawsze spotykali się w mieszkaniu Deana albo gdzie indziej; Cas nie chciał sprowadzać swego kochanka do mieszkania, które wciąż zamieszkiwał ze swą eks-dziewczyną.  
Dean odebrał Sama o 15.00 i nic nie mówiąc odwiózł go do domu. Dopiero, gdy już byli w mieszkaniu, opowiedział mu o zniknięciu Casa. Usiedli obaj przy kuchennym stole z telefonami leżącymi na blacie i zaniedbując obiad gapili się z nadzieją na drzwi.

W ciszy upłynęły trzy dni. Dean i Sam chodzili do szkoły, niepokojąc się coraz bardziej, aż wreszcie Dean zażądał rozmowy z panią dyrektor, która oświadczyła, że nie może ujawniać osobistych informacji i że Dean będzie musiał poczekać, dopóki nauczyciel nie wróci do szkoły.  
Tego wieczoru Sam marszcząc się odebrał telefon – „nieznany numer”, który wyskoczył mu na wyświetlaczu, nigdy nie był dobrym znakiem – i rozpoznał głos Gabriela. Przebiegła przez niego fala przyjemności i bólu na dźwięk głosu starszego mężczyzny, i musiał wziąć kilka wdechów, by uspokoić się wystarczająco i usłyszeć, co Gabriel próbuje powiedzieć.  
\- Sam?... Widzisz… Naprawdę mi przykro, że zostawiłem cię w taki sposób… i później będę z tego powodu przepraszał tak długo, aż zsinieję… ale teraz jestem trochę wystraszony. Nie mogę się dodzwonić do Casa. Dzwonię do niego już od kilku dni, ale nie odebrał żadnego telefonu pomimo wiadomości, jakie zostawiłem… - urywa wtedy i wzdycha. – Sam… martwię się o mojego brata.  
Sam otwarł usta, ale stwierdził, że nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć, więc poczłapał ze swego pokoju do salonu i wręczył telefon Deanowi kręcąc głową i bezgłośnie szepcząc „Gabriel”.  
Dean praktycznie warknął do słuchawki.  
\- Gabriel, czego ty kurwa chcesz?!  
\- Jezu… Dean, um… cześć… Przepraszam, ale naprawdę… widzisz, rozmawiałeś ostatnio z Casem? Dzwonię do niego od trzech dni i nie odpowiada; jeśli jest na mnie po prostu wkurzony za to, co zrobiłem jemu, Samowi i tobie… to w porządku, ale muszę się upewnić, że nic mu nie jest, jasne?

Przez kilka sekund Dean czuł, jak gniew przejmuje nad nim władzę, jak strach i zmartwienie ulatniają się robiąc miejsce dla palącej furii. Ale Gabriel nadal mówił, a jego słowa cięły go jak noże, sprawiając, że kolana mu zmiękły, i groziły mu uduszeniem. Gabe też nie miał wiadomości od Casa… martwił się o niego równie mocno, co Dean – więc nawet, jeśli wciąż nie myślał zbyt przyjaźnie o starszym mężczyźnie za to, że zostawił jego brata nie mówiąc ani słowa, dla dobra Casa Dean wziął się w garść.  
\- Nie ma go od trzech dni – powiedział i ledwo rozpoznał swój głos, drżący i ochrypły od płaczu. – Gabe, on… on tylko chciał wziąć z mieszkania trochę ubrań i… nigdy się nie pokazał, ani tu, ani w szkole. Nikt nic nie wie, oni… zadzwoniłem do szpitala, ale tam go nie ma, podobnie jak nie ma nikogo niezidentyfikowanego… - ucichł i poczuł, jak Sam się przysunął, jak położył mu rękę na ramieniu i ścisnął łagodnie i uspokajająco. Wciąż nie mógł za bardzo uwierzyć, jaki niesamowity był Sam. Wiedział, że on również przeraźliwie się martwił o Casa, że zależało mu na nim niemal tak samo, jak Deanowi. Ale Sam zawsze był tym silnym, jego opoką, jego nadzieją. Dean wziął Sama za rękę, pogładził kciukiem jej grzbiet i przyciągnął go bliżej, wtulając sobie jego głowę pod brodę, po czym mówił dalej.  
\- Gabe, tak się kurewsko boję, że coś mu się stało…

\- Okej, Dean… tylko spokojnie, dobrze? Ja… mam numer Meg. Nie chciałem dzwonić do niej, dopóki to nie było konieczne, ale może ona go widziała. Zadzwonię do niej i potem dam ci znać, dobrze? – zrobił wdech i westchnął, głos miał smutny i podszyty zmartwieniem. – Przepraszam… za to, co zrobiłem… ja po prostu… musiałem. Dean, ja kocham Sama. Zakochałem się w nim… i nie mogłem trzymać się blisko… nie chcę stracić twojej przyjaźni czy wiary we mnie… a niewinność Sama była dla mnie warta więcej niż zdobycie tego, czego w tamtej chwili pragnąłem… - przez chwilę Gabe milczał, a potem odezwał się ponownie. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że obaj to kiedyś zrozumiecie.  
Gabriel rozłączył się i pozbierawszy się nieco przewinął do kontaktu „SUKA Z PIEKŁA RODEM”. Meg odebrała po trzecim dzwonku, brzmiąc na zirytowaną.  
\- Czego chcesz, Gabrielu?  
\- Ty też cześć, Meg. Widziałaś Casa?  
\- Tak. Jest tutaj. Jest w domu.  
\- Co?... Dlaczego nie odbiera telefonu? Mogłabyś… po prostu dać mu telefon? Muszę z nim pogadać?  
\- Teraz nie może podejść.  
Gabriel usłyszał w jej głosie zdenerwowanie, ale pod nim słychać było coś jeszcze – strach.  
\- Meg, dlaczego mój brat nie może podejść do telefonu?  
\- Ponieważ jest zajęty. Zadzwoń później.  
\- Meg, nie rozmawiałem z bratem od trzech dni. Według… według informacji z miejsca pracy, nie pojawił się tam od trzech dni. I to nikogo nie informując.  
Meg zaczęła sobie wymyślać w duchu – oczywiście, że powinna była o tym pomyśleć, zanim uwięziła Casa w jego pokoju, przetrzymując go jak zakładnika we własnym domu.  
\- Po prostu był chory.  
\- Więc daj mi z nim pogadać. Muszę go usłyszeć.  
\- Nie.  
\- Meg, nigdy cię nie lubiłem. Nigdy. Ale szanowałem cię, bo Castiel postanowił być z tobą. A teraz? Teraz już nie jesteście razem, i wiesz co? Nie zawaham się dzwonić po pierdoloną policję, chyba, że podasz telefon Casowi. I. To. Kurwa. Zaraz.  
Meg milczała przez chwilę, po czym pociągnęła nosem.  
\- Dobrze.  
Słychać było szuranie, gdy telefon był przeciskany pod drzwiami, a Cas wziął go, gdy Meg sarknęła, że to jego „bezwartościowy ciotowaty braciszek do ciebie, Castielu!”  
Cas sapnął do telefonu. Głos miał suchy z pragnienia, bo przez ostatnie trzy dni nie wypił zbyt dużo wody.  
\- Gabe?  
\- CAS!... niech to szlag, co się z tobą dzieje, gdzie twój telefon?!  
\- Meg go zmieliła.  
\- Co?  
\- Włożyła go do pierdolonego robota kuchennego i zmieliła na odłamki.  
\- CO?!  
\- Gabriel, Meg jest w ciąży… powiedziała naszym rodzicom, że jesteśmy zaręczeni, że jest w ciąży i że się pobieramy.  
\- TA PSYCHOTYCZNA SUKA!!! Nie musisz tego…   
\- Tak, Gabriel, muszę.  
\- Nie, Cas… nie musisz.  
\- Tak, to konieczne. Proszę, po prostu… nie kłóć się ze mną na ten temat, dobrze?  
\- Nie, Cas… ty kochasz Deana. Kochasz go, widzę to, słyszę to w twoim głosie – nie możesz tego tak po prostu odrzucić, bo jakaś psychopatka zdołała zajść w ciążę!  
\- Gabriel, to jest moje dziecko. MOJE dziecko. Nie ma znaczenia, że Meg jest niestabilna i że jej nie kocham… dziecko jest nasze. Zasługuje na bezpieczne otoczenie, a nie rozbity dom z dwójką nienawidzących się rodziców. Muszę to zrobić. Gabe, ja… ja chcę być ojcem.  
\- Bardziej, niż chcesz być z Deanem?  
Natychmiastowa odpowiedź krzyknęła mu z serca, ale Cas tylko opadł na łóżko i zamknął oczy. Był tak bardzo zmęczony kłóceniem się o to z samym sobą, że nie chciał się też kłócić ze swoim bratem.  
\- Przestań, Gabriel. Nie mogę tego zrobić.  
\- Pięknie, kurwa, pięknie. Castiel, zrób to. Ale powinieneś powiedzieć to chłopakowi osobiście…  
\- I kto to mówi?!  
\- ODSZEDŁEM, BO KOCHAM SAMA… a nie dlatego, że porzucam go dla jakiejś suki i jej wyrodka!  
Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza i Gabriel przełknął z wysiłkiem zdając sobie sprawę, że posunął się za daleko.  
\- Cas… przepraszam…  
\- Gabriel. Przestań. Nie dzwoń do mnie więcej… przynajmniej dopóki nie zaczniesz popierać mojej decyzji o byciu ojcem.  
\- Cas!  
Cas zamknął telefon, po czym wstał, poszedł do drzwi i otwarł je, uprzednio odsuwając krzesło. Wyszedł na korytarz ignorując wciąż tkwiący w drzwiach nóż, który zadygotał przy ich otwieraniu. Meg stała ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i wbijała w niego spojrzenie niczym sztylety.  
\- Twój braciszek-pedał przekonał cię, byś wrócił do swej dziwki?  
Cas z warkotem uniósł górną wargę i cofnął Meg pod ścianę, przytrzymując ją tam rękami po obu stronach głowy i przyszpilając spojrzeniem; żaden cal ich ciał się naprawdę nie stykał.  
\- Jeszcze raz powiesz „dziwka” i zobaczysz, co się stanie.  
\- Co zrobisz, Cas? Noszę twoje DZIECKO, ty pierdolony IDIOTO.  
Casowi skurczyła się i zadrgała twarz. Poczuł rosnącą w nim furię, po czym walnął pięścią w ścianę tuż obok jej głowy, dziurawiąc gips. Meg otwarła szeroko oczy i zaczęła się trząść pod jego wzrokiem.  
\- Będę ojcem dla tego dziecka… i twoim mężem. Ale nigdy nie będę cię kochał. Ani troszczył się o ciebie inaczej jak o matkę naszego dziecka. Nigdy więcej nie będziesz mnie kontrolować, przetrzymywać wbrew mojej woli, niszczyć moich rzeczy czy nazywać tych, których kocham, „Dziwka”. Czy wyraziłem się JASNO?  
Meg cicho kiwnęła głową z dłońmi przyciśniętymi do ściany.  
\- Teraz wychodzę. Zamierzam się pożegnać, a później pojadę do rodziców porozmawiać z nimi o weselu, które chcesz zaplanować. Pójdę na spotkanie z lekarzem w przyszłym tygodniu oraz na każde inne w przyszłości. Będę przy tobie w trakcie porodu i na każdym etapie życia naszego dziecka… ale jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek spróbujesz mnie kontrolować, zrobię ci z życia piekło.  
Odsunął się od niej i wyszedł z domu, po czym wsiadł do samochodu. Oddychał przez chwilę, uspokajając się, a potem pojechał do miasta, dłuższą trasą przez Autostradę nr 1 i obok Twin Peaks; po twarzy spływały mu palące łzy. Castiel potrzebował pół godziny, by dojechać do mieszkania Deana, ale gdy parkował i potem jechał na piętro, twarz miał już suchą.  
Cas zrobił wdech, po czym zapukał do drzwi przygotowując się psychicznie na to, co miało nadejść – na ostatnie spotkanie z miłością swego życia.

Dłonie Deana się trzęsły, telefon Sama lekko podskakiwał mu na kolanach, gdy wciąż gapił się na zegar. Minęło już pół godziny, od kiedy Gabriel postanowił zadzwonić do eks-dziewczyny Castiela, i wciąż się jeszcze nie odezwał. W swoim umyśle Dean przygotowywał się na najgorsze, na telefon od Gabriela z informacją, że nie ma nadziei, że Cas przepadł, zniknął jak jakieś przydrożne zwierzę. Telefon zabrzęczał i Dean całkowicie zaskoczony upuścił go na podłogę. Podniósł go szybko i odczytał krótką wiadomość na ekranie; zmarszczył brwi próbując dociec sensu tych kilku słów.  
(nieznany numer): Casowi nic nie jest. Wkrótce z tobą porozmawia.  
Dean próbował zadzwonić na ten numer, ale Gabe najwyraźniej wyłączył telefon. Wstałe, oddał Samowi komórkę i poszedł do salonu. W milczeniu czekali jeszcze godzinę, po czym Dean zagonił Sama do łóżka. Próbował oglądać telewizję, ale niemal wszystko przypominało mu o Casie, więc ją wkrótce wyłączył. Przeszukiwał swój mózg w poszukiwaniu znaków, wskazówek wyjaśniających, dlaczego Cas odszedł w taki sposób, ale nic nie mógł znaleźć. Do diabła, kiedy go ostatnio widział, Cas pytał, czy mógłby zostać u nich przez tydzień, dając im więcej okazji do bycia razem. A teraz to…?! Dean nie płakał, ale dużo mu nie brakowało; dolna warga mu drżała, a palce wbijały się w leżącą mu na kolanach poduszkę.  
Kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, Dean zamarł i przez chwilę gapił się na korytarz. Wreszcie wstał i zerknął przez judasza. Otwarł drzwi, złapał Castiela za kołnierz płaszcza, zaciągnął do mieszkania i pchnął go tyłem do korytarza.  
\- Ty pierdolony dupku, coś ty do diabła myślał?? – wrzeszczał, pomimo tego, że było już po 22.00 i że Sam spał; pomimo tego, że chciał tylko objąć Casa, całować go i słuchać jego głosu, dopóki wyczerpanie nie przejmie nad nim władzy i nie ukołysze go do snu. Zamiast tego zrobił kolejny krok w jego stronę i dalej popychał go do tyłu z wyrazem gniewu i zmartwienia na twarzy. - Ja i Sam byliśmy chorzy ze zmartwienia, ty sukinsynu! Nie mogłeś nawet zadzwonić, by dać znać, że żyjesz?!

Dean popchnął Casa pod ścianę, wrzeszczał mu w twarz, zmartwienie, gniew i desperacja były oczywiste w tym, jak popychał Casa, ściskał jego płaszcz, a oczy lśniły mu od łez. To Casa bolało bardziej, niż uważał za możliwe. Nie był na to gotowy, na widok Deana wściekłego na niego, mając świadomość, że w chwili, gdy otworzy usta, wszystko się pogorszy.  
\- Dean, przepraszam, że cię zmartwiłem…  
Cas urwał patrząc, jak na twarzy Deana wciąż widać było zmartwienie, gniew, zdenerwowanie. W tej chwili dotarło do niego, że nie mógł powiedzieć Deanowi prawdy. Cas nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że straci rodziców, jeśli się nie ożeni, że nigdy by nie zaakceptowali Castiela wpędzającego kobietę w ciążę i nie poślubiającego jej, bo za bardzo zakochał się w mężczyźnie. Nie mógł mu tego powiedzieć, bo wiedział, że to by tylko wszystko pogorszyło – była to tylko wymówka i pokazywała, że Cas tak naprawdę nie chciał tego robić… co oznaczałoby, że Dean mógłby go od tego odwieść.  
A Cas nie mógł dać Deanowi tej szansy, ponieważ wiedział, że dopóki Dean go nie znienawidzi, dopóki nie będzie go dłużej pragnął, nie będzie mowy, aby Cas z niego zrezygnował. Musiał sprawić, aby Dean go już nie chciał, tak, aby mógł odejść, ponieważ każda komórka ciała skrzeczała mu, aby pocałować Deana, pocałować mocno i nigdy nie puścić. Pierdolić konsekwencje, ponieważ to była miłość, to było wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebował.  
Ale wtedy gdzieś głęboko w nim odezwał się jakiś cichy głosik i przypomniał o rzeczywistości. Cas miał w tej chwili w swoich rękach życie Gabriela, rodziców, Meg i ich dziecka… i Deana. Musiał wybrać i nieważne, jak boleśnie skręcały mu się od tego wnętrzności, nie mógł wybrać Deana. Nie mógł stracić rodziców, nie mógł sprawić, by i Gabriel ich stracił, i chociaż nienawidził Meg z siłą tysiąca płonących słońc – szansa, by mieć dziecko… jego dziecko, nie była czymś, co mógłby sobie odpuścić.  
„Castiel, nie wolno ci kochać… popełniłeś ten błąd i to jest twoja kara. Niech Dean cię znienawidzi, niech już nigdy nie będzie chciał cię widzieć; wtedy, gdy odejdziesz, nie będzie aż tak cierpiał”.  
\- Musimy pogadać… czy moglibyśmy usiąść?  
Cas nie dotknął dłoni wciąż ściskających go za kołnierz i popatrzył na Deana z twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu.

Od chwili, w której Cas pokazał się u jego drzwi, od chwili, gdy spojrzał na niego w milczeniu, podczas gdy Dean wylewał na niego swój żal – od tamtej chwili Dean wiedział, że coś było źle. To nie był Cas wracający do domu, ale Cas w drodze, na misji, z jakimś celem. Dean puścił jego płaszcz, ręce opadły mu do boków i spojrzał na swego narzeczonego cofając się o krok. Odwrócił się wtedy i poszedł do salonu, ale nie usiadł. Nie mógł usiąść, nie, gdy Cas patrzył na niego tak, jakby ktoś umarł, jakby świat się kończył. Cas usiadł na kanapie, na której w jego mieszkaniu pierwszy raz uprawiali seks, a Dean musiał przełknąć gulę w gardle i odwrócić wzrok, aby znów móc oddychać normalnie. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na kochanka, na twarzy Castiela wciąż było widać ten pełen nieszczęścia wyraz i pierś Deana ścisnęła się z bólu i strachu.  
\- Cas, co się stało? – spytał, i w porównaniu do jego gorączkowych, agresywnych oskarżeń sprzed kilku minut ton miał teraz miękki, złamany, wręcz onieśmielony.

Sposób, w jaki Dean spytał go, co było nie tak, wywołał w nim ból serca, jakby otaczał je drut kolczasty zaciskający się coraz bardziej po każdym słowie chłopaka.  
\- Meg jest w ciąży – powiedział i przełknął gulę, która niemal natychmiast narosła mu w gardle. – Pobieramy się… i zamierzamy wychować dziecko… nasze dziecko razem. Przykro mi, Dean, ale to ostatni raz, kiedy się widzimy.  
Poruszył się lekko i opuścił ręce z kolan, na których je położył, by zapobiec ich drżeniu, do przyniesionej ze sobą torby. Wyciągnął szkicownik i złożył go na stole, po czym zdjął pierścionek, który nosił codziennie od czasu, gdy wręczył Deanowi jego obrączkę, i odłożył go na okładkę szkicownika.  
\- Pozwolę ci zdecydować, co chcesz z tymi rzeczami zrobić, ale ja nie mogę ich dłużej zatrzymać.  
Nienawidził tego, nienawidził tego, jak zimno i odlegle brzmiał, jak obojętnie. Cas czuł teraz w piersi tępy ból i na siłę próbował się znieczulić wiedząc, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to mógłby się równie dobrze zwinąć w kłębek na kanapie i umrzeć. Wszystko mu teraz sprawiało ból, myślenie o Deanie i ich przeszłości. Nie mógł zatrzymać szkicownika, tak wypełnionego wspomnieniami, ani pierścionka zaręczynowego – swojej złamanej obietnicy danej Deanowi, że zawsze przy nim będzie, przypomnienia wyrytego w metalu wokół jego palca.  
Castiel nie mógł ich zatrzymać wiedząc, że widywanie ich każdego dnia wydzierałoby mu dziurę w sercu, która by się jątrzyła, zostawiając otwartą, niegojącą się ranę. W tym stanie nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie budzić się rano bez myślenia, że Dean tam będzie, a potem płaczu, kiedy go nie zastanie, jak to się działo przez ostatnie trzy dni. Może w ten sposób, z tak niewieloma pamiątkami po tym pięknym chłopaku obecnymi w jego domu, jak to tylko możliwe, byłoby mu łatwiej. Castiel wiedział, że to kłamstwo… ale czasami kłamstwa pomagały ci czuć się lepiej, choćby tylko na chwilę.

To był jakiś żart. Musiał być.  
Dłonie Deana drżały, a oczy patrzyły prosto przed siebie, nie mrugając, nie widząc.  
Lekko pokręcił głową, patrząc, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, jak Castiel wyciąga szkicownik i zdejmuje pierścionek – ich pierścionek. Otwarł usta, ale nie dobiegło z nich żadne słowo; w gardle miał za sucho, by móc coś powiedzieć. Aż do teraz starał się nie patrzeć na Casa, do teraz, kiedy to serce chciało wyskoczyć mu z piersi pod wpływem czystego, absolutnego przerażenia. Zrobił krok w jego stronę niepewny, co robić, niepewny, jak zareagować.  
To musiał być żart.  
\- Nie mówisz tego poważnie – powiedział i był zaskoczony tym, że jego głos zdawał się być taki spokojny i pozbierany. Pochylił się i odsunął przedmioty na stole ponownie w stronę Casa, patrząc na niego zielonymi oczami pełnymi troski i zmieszania. Gdy się wyprostował, poczuł, że oczy Castiela podążają za nim, i było w nich coś, co przez chwilę pozwalało Deanowi mieć nadzieję. - Cas, to nie jest śmieszne. Nie… nie mam pojęcia, co zrobiłem źle, że aż tak mi chcesz napędzić stracha, ale… to nie jest śmieszne - obszedł stolik wokół i usiadł na kanapie obok Casa; wyciągnął rękę, by pochwycić jego dłoń, i luźno oparł mu ją na udzie. Cas cofnął się gwałtownie, a Dean spojrzał na niego oczami szeroko otwartymi z niedowierzania. - … Cas?  
Ale Cas nic nie powiedział. Odsunął rękę tak mocno, jak mógł, po czym wstał, zabrał pustą teraz torbę i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Dean w kilka sekund zerwał się na nogi i podążył za mężczyzną na zewnątrz, złapał go za rękaw i przytrzymał.  
\- Cas… nie… nie mówisz poważnie…  
Teraz widział ból na twarzy Casa. Mężczyzna próbował go ukryć, próbował zachować spokój i chłód, ale Dean to widział. Znał tego mężczyznę, może nawet lepiej, niż samego siebie. Dean mocniej ścisnął rękaw Castiela i przywarł do niego desperacko.  
\- Cas, nie możesz mi tego zrobić… nie teraz… nie po tym, przez co przeszliśmy! Cas… CAs, kocham cię, kocham cię, wiesz o tym? Kocham cię, przepraszam za to, cokolwiek źle zrobiłem, Cas, przepraszam. Pozwól mi… daj mi szansę, powiedz mi… Zrobię wszystko, Cas, wszystko, ale proszę… proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie, kocham cię, nie zostawiaj mnie, Cas!  
Czuł na policzkach gorące łzy, czuł, jak spływały mu po twarzy i kapały na szyję, wsiąkając w kołnierzyk koszulki, ale miał to gdzieś, nie mógł się przejmować, kiedy spoglądał w twarz Castiela i widział, jak te kryształowo niebieskie sfery migotały czymś, co mogło być żalem, bólem lub miłością, a usta otwierały się lekko próbując coś powiedzieć.  
Dean opuścił czoło na pierś Castiela i rozpłakał się już otwarcie.  
\- Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę… Cas, ja… ja bez ciebie umrę…

Cas wahał się przez chwilę, po czym objął Deana. Przytulił go mocno i pocałował w czubek głowy, szlochając cicho.  
\- Dean, tak mi przykro… - mówił cicho, głosem absolutnie zdewastowanym szepcząc słowa przy włosach Deana. - Nigdy tego nie chciałem… - Cas wycofał się i odepchnął Deana od siebie. - To coś, co muszę zrobić. Zamierzam ożenić się z Meg i razem wychowamy to dziecko. Ono… na to zasługuje… na ojca i na matkę. Nie będę nieobecnym tatą, który zostawia matkę swego dziecka samotnie. Nie jestem takim kimś i nie chcę być - przełknął z trudem i przygotował się na cios, z którym, jak wiedział, przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć, aby rzecz była ostateczna; słowa, które musiał wypowiedzieć, aby Dean go znienawidził. - Dean, wiedziałeś, że to się pewnego dnia stanie… powiedziałeś… że nie obchodzi cię, że mam dziewczynę… że nie musi wiedzieć… że nikt nie musi wiedzieć - odchrząknął i lekko uniósł głowę. Serce mu się łamało, nawet jeśli na zewnątrz przypominał kamiennie zimny marmur. - Ciągnąłem to za długo. Przepraszam za to. Powinienem był to zakończyć miesiące temu.  
Serce buntowało mu się przeciwko racjonalnemu osądowi, nienawidząc każdego pojedynczego słowa, które wychodziło mu z ust, każdego podłego kłamstwa, które rzucał na Deana. Pięknego, cudownego, czułego Deana. Chłopaka, którego Castiel nigdy nie powinien był mieć, na miłość do którego nie zasługiwał.  
A teraz stał i miażdżył go obcasami, jakby nie był on najważniejszą rzeczą w jego życiu.  
Ale musiał teraz myśleć o innych rzeczach… o dziecku, o swoich rodzicach… i o Gabrielu. Dean zasługiwał na więcej, niż na kogoś, kto go sobie odpuści z obawy utraty rodziców. Zasługiwał na więcej, niż Cas był w stanie mu dać.

Słowa Castiela były jak uderzenie w twarz, jak cios w pierś, sprawiły, że chłopak zaczął walczyć o oddech. Zakołysał się w tył, a stopy szurały po równej podłodze, dopóki Dean nie uderzył w komodę po prawej stronie korytarza. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał w oczy Casa, nie było w nich już tego błysku, ogień zgasł zastąpiony ponurym, zimnym lodem.  
Cas był poważny.  
Ta świadomość uderzyła go jak tona cegieł i nagle bezradność ustąpiła miejsca czemuś, z czym lepiej potrafił sobie poradzić, do czego był przyzwyczajony. Ślepej furii.  
\- Więc to wszystko było kłamstwem? – krzyknął gapiąc się ostro na Castiela, który stał przy drzwiach okazując jedynie łagodne niezadowolenie sytuacją. – Że mnie kochasz? Że chcesz mnie poślubić?!  
Rzucił się na Casa, złapał go za kołnierz i szarpnął do przodu, dopóki ich twarze nie znalazły się tylko cale od siebie. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był cichym sykiem pełnym rozczarowania, niesmaku i nienawiści.  
\- Dobrze. Idź. Nie potrzebuję cię. Ja i Sam radziliśmy sobie, zanim nie pojawiliście się ty i twój brat. Więc. Się. Odpierdol. A jeśli stąd wyjdziesz, nie waż się wracać, słyszysz mnie?  
Puścił płaszcz Castiela, otwarł drzwi i wypchnął go na zewnątrz, po czym z głośnym ŁUP zamknął za sobą drzwi. Z pokoju Sama dobiegały jakieś ciche dźwięki, ale Dean tego nie zauważył. Gapił się na drzwi, czekał, miał nadzieję, modlił się. Cas nie mógł go opuścić. Nie tak. Gdzieś tam w głowie wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że było to coś więcej niż chory żart; liczył, że drzwi otworzą się w każdej chwili i Cas chwyci go w swe silne ramiona, pocałuje i pozwoli zapomnieć. Ale panowała tylko cisza. Cisza i ból.  
Sam wyszedł na korytarz przecierając oczy i pytając, co się stało, ale Dean nie odpowiedział. Wybiegł za drzwi i w następnej chwili popędził w stronę windy, ale właśnie zamknęły się drzwi. Przeklinając skręcił za róg, otwarł drzwi na klatkę schodową i pobiegł przesadzając po cztery stopnie naraz, potykając się, padając na kolana i przygryzając język. Cas wsiadł do samochodu, kiedy Dean dotarł do parteru i pospieszył, aby pięściami walić w okno auta.

 

\- CAS, PRZEPRASZAM! PRZEPRASZAM! PROSZĘ, NIE ZOSTAWIAJ MNIE, KOCHAM CIĘ, PROSZĘ!!  
Ale Cas nie odpowiedział, nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Przekręcił kluczyki, odpalił samochód i wyjechał na ulicę, zostawiając Deana stojącego na chodniku, drżącego, płaczącego i krzyczącego, żeby wracał. Dean poczuł, jak obejmują go smukłe ramiona, i kiedy Sam przytulił go mocno, poddał się i zapłakał.  
Cas odszedł.


	21. Chapter 21

Kiedy Cas jechał w milczeniu do domu, gorzki ból w jego piersi stał się tak silny, że przez kilka chwil myślał, iż miał atak paniki. Zanim dotarł do domu, zatrzymał się na poboczu autostrady nr 280 i zapalił światła awaryjne. Pogoda zdawała się pasować mu do nastroju, bo niemal natychmiast zaczął padać deszcz… najpierw powoli, lekką mżawką, ale po kilku minutach Cas tkwił uwięziony w ulewie na poboczu, a deszcz wybijał gwałtowny rytm o dach samochodu. Cas zaczął łkać, krzyczał opierając głowę o kierownicę. Wszystko, co tłumił w sobie w trakcie rozmowy z Deanem, wróciło pospiesznie wśród szlochów i tych krzyków, które świadczyły o udręce do głębi duszy.  
Castiel stracił Deana.  
I wszystko było tylko jego winą.  
Płakał, dopóki nie zostało mu już nic, dopóki nie wydostawały się z niego tylko suche, zdyszane łkania. Cas płakał, dopóki nie przestało padać, dopóki tęcza nie pokazała się nad drogą, kpiąc sobie z niego swą niebiańską urodą, swą radosną naturą plamiąc ten skądinąd piekielny dzień.

 

Cas pojechał do domu i wszedł do środka, ignorując Meg, która próbowała z nim porozmawiać. Wolał iść do swojego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Robił to dla jej własnego bezpieczeństwa, jej i dziecka. Castiel wpadł w szał, gdy ją zobaczył; furia i gorzka kula w gardle, która pojawiła się tam tylko na jej widok, doprowadziła go do wniosku, że tkwiło w nim coś mrocznego, czemu teraz nie mógł ufać.   
Potrzebował dystansu, trochę czasu z dala od Deana i wszystkiego, co przypominało mu o tym, co właśnie stracił.  
Zadzwonił do szkoły i wyjaśnił swą nieobecność oświadczając, że znajdował się w czymś w rodzaju delirium, a jego dziewczyna nie pomyślała, aby zadzwonić w jego imieniu. Dali mu w szkole dwa tygodnie wolnego i powiedzieli, by o siebie zadbał. Castiel mógł nawet wybrać swego zastępcę i wybrał miłą, starszą kobietę imieniem Missouri, która pracowała jako plastyk-terapeuta w pobliskim szpitalu, ale czasami, jako wolontariuszka, uczyła dzieciaki w szkole.  
Mając to z głowy Cas zamknął się w pokoju i patrzył na zaciągnięte zasłony, wzory słoneczne zmienione przez pokrywę chmur. Gapił się na rolety, dopóki słońce nie znikło, dopóki kolory na zewnątrz nie przeszły w pomarańcze i róże, a potem w pokoju powoli zapadły ciemności. Dopiero, gdy usłyszał Meg wychodzącą do pracy, wynurzył się z sypialni, by zjeść coś w ciemnościach ich zbyt dużej jadalni, przy wolnym stole, który mógł pomieścić więcej osób, niż ich było w domu. Podobnie jak wszystko inne teraz w jego życiu, ciemne chłodne drewno stołu zdawało się szydzić z niego, mówiąc mu, że nawet dziecko nie wystarczy. Meg nie była kimś, kogo mógłby pokochać, ale po tym, co zrobił Deanowi, czy Castiel w ogóle zasługiwał na taką możliwość?  
Nie… nie mógł powiedzieć, że tak. Cas zostawił jedzenie nietknięte i poszedł spać o pustym, bolącym żołądku, jednak ten ból był niczym w porównaniu do pulsującego ucisku w jego piersi. Jak mógł mieć nadzieję, by być ojcem… by nauczyć syna czy córkę odróżniać dobro od zła, skoro wybrał rodzinę bigotów zamiast jedynej osoby w życiu, która kochała go absolutnie? Jaki człowiek tak robi?  
Cas leżał na łóżku walcząc wciąż od nowa ze swoim sumieniem, broniąc swoich działań i bagatelizując je, aż wreszcie nie mógł tego dłużej znieść i odpłynął w czarny, pozbawiony marzeń sennych sen.

Dean nie pamiętał, jak długo tkwił na zewnątrz. Kolana miał zakrwawione i podrapane, skóra piekła go w miejscach stykających się z mokrym chodnikiem na zewnątrz ich domu. Z okien wyglądali ludzie i pomimo późnej pory zatrzymało się kilku przechodniów, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Dean myślał, że słyszał, jak Sam ich odpędza, ale nic go to nie obchodziło. W innym przypadku poczułby się wściekły, zawstydzony, upokorzony. Ale teraz czuł tylko ból. Nie słyszał już bicia swego serca, jakby zatrzymało się w chwili, w której Cas odpalił silnik i odjechał. W jego głowie, zamiast echa głosu Casa szepczącego ciche słowa pełne uczucia, panował tylko szum. Sam przyciągnął go bliżej, głaszcząc go kojąco po plecach, ale Dean nie miał sił odwzajemnić objęcia, by zrobić coś więcej, niż płakać. Jakoś w którejś chwili Sam cudem namówił go do wstania, położył sobie jego rękę na ramiona i zaprowadził z powrotem do środka. Dean usiadł bez słowa na swoim łóżku, pozwolił Samowi oczyścić małą ranę na kolanie i popchnąć go na łóżko, po czym narzucić koc na swoje drżące ciało. Nic nie mówił, kiedy Sam wślizgnął się do łóżka obok niego, luźno go obejmując i dysząc ciepło i lekko w jego szyję. Dean z drżeniem wypuścił powietrze i odetchnął jakby pierwszy raz od czasu, gdy Cas odszedł. Wiercił się w objęciach brata, przygryzał wargę wstrzymując zdesperowany, zdławiony szloch. Zacisnął oczy i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że to Cas go tuli. Ale to nie był Cas. To już nigdy nie będzie Cas.  
Reszta tygodnia minęła mu niewyraźnie. Nie wychodził ze swego pokoju, chyba że do łazienki, a Sam niemal musiał go zmuszać do jedzenia i picia. Sam również zadzwonił do szkoły, zgłosił, że Dean jest chory, i zajmował się domem, gotując, zmywając i robiąc wszystko inne. Nie próbował z nim rozmawiać, za co Dean był mu wdzięczny. Teraz obaj wiedzieli, co to znaczy mieć złamane serce. Obaj doświadczyli tego w odstępie kilku tygodni od członków tej samej rodziny. W jakiś sposób to pomagało, choć Dean nie wiedział, dlaczego. Kazało mu to myśleć, że była to po części jego wina, iż nie zauważył tego wcześniej. Skoro Gabriel postąpił tak z Samem, dlaczego i Cas miałby Deana nie opuścić? W nadchodzących dniach dużo płakał nie troszcząc się nawet o to, by zamknąć swój pokój. Bo Sam wiedział. Wiedziałby nawet, gdyby Dean ukrył się w kącie swego pokoju i nie wydał z siebie dźwięku.   
Dean został w domu również w ciągu kolejnego tygodnia i powoli, bardzo powoli, wszystko zaczęło się… poprawiać. Nie było po temu żadnego realnego powodu, żadnego przycisku. Ale pewnego poranka obudził się i przez przynajmniej pięć minut nie myślał o Casie, nie wspominał, co się stało tydzień temu. Wrócił do szkoły 2,5 tygodnia po tym, jak on i Cas zerwali. Koledzy pytali, gdzie był, a Dean postanawił nie dać im zobaczyć, w jak złym stanie był. Kiedy otwarły się drzwi pracowni plastycznej i Castiel wszedł do środka, Dean poczuł się, jakby gwałtownie zeszło z niego powietrze. Odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na pusty dziennik. Wyrzucił szkicownik, który dzielili on i Cas. Pierścionek tkwił bezpiecznie w rogu starego pudełka razem ze zdjęciami i małymi osobistymi rzeczami rodziców jego i Sama. Nie mógł się zmusić, aby i to wyrzucić. Kiedy ich oczy spotkały się pierwszy raz od blisko 3 tygodni, Deanowi rozbrzmiały w głowie słowa Castiela.  
„Dean, jesteś moją Gwiazdą Północną. Prowadzisz mnie do domu. Jesteś dla mnie domem.”  
Dean przygryzł wargę i ponownie odwrócił wzrok, zerkając na jednego z kolegów i rzucając w niego papierową kulką. Cokolwiek. Cokolwiek, byle tylko nie musieć patrzeć na mężczyznę, który skradł mu serce, a potem bez wahania je zmiażdżył.

Minione 1,5 tygodnia było dla Castiela niczym przedłużona sesja tortur. Mieszkał z kobietą, której nienawidził, która wciąż zmieniała się z piekielnej bestii w milszą wersję samej siebie, którą kiedyś lubił na tyle, by wynająć z nią dom i z nią zostać. Meg oscylowała pomiędzy wrzeszczącą harpią a domatorką, jak się wydawało, co pięć minut. To Casa męczyło, więc kiedy wrócił do szkoły niecałe dwa tygodnie później, miał oczy nabiegłe krwią i mocno podsinione.   
Ale nie to było najgorsze. Cas wiedział, że mógłby się nauczyć radzić sobie z dwubiegunowymi zaburzeniami Meg mając odpowiednią ilość czasu i leków. To świadomość, że stracił miłość swego życia, tak mu ciążyła, sprawiając, że policzki zapadły mu się z niedostatku pożywienia, a cała postać sklęsła i skuliła w sobie, jakby w poszukiwaniu ciepła. Cas był cieniem człowieka z okresu związku z Deanem, tak bardzo, że dyrektorka szkoły nie wątpiła, iż ciągu dwóch tygodni nieobecności naprawdę był chory. Prawdę mówiąc zastanawiała się, czy nie potrzebowałby więcej wolnego. Cas jednak odmówił oświadczając, że chciał, że potrzebował powrotu do pracy. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy coś go do tego delikatnie namawiało, nawet jeśli jego ciało pragnęło zostać w domu i odpoczywać. Delikatny głosik w głowie pragnął widzieć Deana, nieważne, jakie to było chore i niszczące, a wiedział, że mogło się to stać jedynie w szkole. Więc Cas wrócił i przeprosił za swą nieobecność. Roześmiał się posępnie, gdy uczeń spytał go, czy złapał jakąś zarazę, bo wyglądał jak zombie. Cas powstrzymał się od mówienia, że również czuł się jak zombie – bo teraz nie było już w nim światła ani życia. Cas pozwolił światłu odejść, kiedy odszedł od Deana; a teraz musiał żyć samotnie w ciemności ze świadomością tego, co zrobił.

 

Jedyne, co pozwalało mu trwać, to wiedza, że za około pięć miesięcy zostanie ojcem. Był to jedyny jasny punkt w jego obecnym życiu; świadomość, że całe to cierpienie i ból zaowocują przynajmniej jedną dobrą rzeczą. Nawet, jeśli matka dziecka okazała się jedną z najokropniejszych osób, jakie Cas miał pecha spotkać w życiu, dziecko wciąż było jego. To pozwalało mu brnąć przez dni, kiedy samo wstawanie z łóżka bolało tak bardzo, że miał ochotę umrzeć zamiast żyć kolejną sekundę z ogromną dziurą w piersi, w której kiedyś było jego serce. Gdzie kiedyś wybijało rytm „De-Dean, De-Dean”, za każdym razem, gdy Castiel obejmował ramionami silną postać chłopaka. Widzieć Deana ponownie po trwającej 1,5 tygodnia torturze złamałoby Casa… Gdyby jeszcze coś w nim zostało. Kiedy obrzucał wzrokiem salę biorąc listę obecności, przebiegły mu przez głowę proste słowa. „Zrobiłeś to. Zasługujesz na to. Pozwól mu cię nienawidzić, daj mu chociaż to.” Więc Cas przez całe zajęcia nie odzywał się do Deana, oddał im prace z profesjonalizmem graniczącym z lodowatym chłodem. Na koniec zajęć, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, powiedział uczniom, by wykorzystać coś z ostatnich wydarzeń w ich życiu jako inspirację do następnego zadania – abstrakcji. Miała być gotowa na piątek, co dałoby im kilka dni czasu na jej skończenie.  
Cas usiadł na biurku, wyjął telefon i odczytał właśnie otrzymaną wiadomość.  
MEG: pamiętaj o dzisiejszej wizycie u lekarza! Godz 15.00, odbierz mnie o 14.30! Nie spóźnij się!!!

Dean nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał. Ale jakąkolwiek nadzieję mógł mieć przed tym, nim ponownie ujrzał Casa, teraz ją stracił. Cas przez całą lekcję nie zwracał na niego uwagi; nie ignorował go, ale i nie uznał wcale tego, co kiedyś między nimi było. Albo co raczej Dean miał nadzieję, że było… Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek i Dean złapał torbę pospiesznie wychodząc na zewnątrz, ponownie czuł w oczach łzy. Reszta dnia była boleśnie nudna i Dean westchnął z ulgą, gdy zamknął drzwi za sobą i Sammym po tym, jak już odebrał go ze szkoły i odwiózł do domu. Zjedli obiad w salonie oglądając telewizję i cicho przeżuwając posiłek. Sam zajrzał do niego przed pójściem spać i zamknął mu drzwi od pokoju życząc dobrej nocy. Dean siedział na łóżku oparty o zagłówek i gapił się na nowy szkicownik. Abstrakcja. Ostatnie wydarzenie w życiu. Dean przetrząsał swój mózg, ale nic w nim nie było, nic poza horrorem, bólem, żalem i Casem. Była już 1 w nocy, kiedy Dean wstał, najwyraźniej bez powodu, wyjął zza szafy farby olejne i płótno, a potem kilka tubek jasnych, radosnych kolorów. Otwarł je, po czym wycisnął farby na powierzchnię. Upuścił tubki, a potem dłońmi rozprowadził farby na płótnie tak, że całe było pokryte kolorowym chaosem. Spojrzał na nie oddychając ciężko i wytarł pot z czoła; dłoń zostawiła mu na czole mały niebieski zaciek. Potem wziął tubkę czarnej farby, otwarł ją i opróżnił całkowicie na płótno, rozprowadzając tak, że kolory zniknęły, mieszając się z czarnym w jedną brudną, szarą breję. Wstał, wziął z biurka pudełko i wyciągnął pierścionek, pierścionek Casa. Rozpłakał się ponownie i kiedy schylił się, by wcisnąć pierścionek w środek powoli schnącej farby, łzy padły na obraz, zostawiając w narożnikach ledwo widoczne ślady. Poszedł spać nie myjąc rąk, a płótno leżało na podłodze jak prawdziwy portret uczuć Deana.

Dean wyszedł z klasy i nagle Cas znowu mógł oddychać. To było bolesne uczucie – każdy oddech wciągnięty do płuc wydających się być zbyt pełnymi w za małej klatce piersiowej. Reszta dnia minęła bez incydentów, ale Dean zawsze tkwił gdzieś z tyłu głowy Casa. Każdy odcień zieleni przypominał mu o oczach Deana, a każdy uśmiech z dołeczkami na czyjejś twarzy po prostu z niego kpił – nigdy nie były tak doskonałe, jak uśmiech Deana. Był. Skierowany do Castiela. I nigdy już nie będzie. Upewnił się co do tego.  
Popołudniowa podróż do gabinetu lekarskiego była cicha, przynajmniej ze strony Casa. Od strony Meg wciąż dobiegało trajkotanie, ciągły hałas na temat ślubu i zaproszeń, pokoju dziecinnego i tego, jak ich poprzednio oddzielne życia zmienią się w „szczęśliwą rodzinę”. Cas miał ochotę wymiotować, ale wiedział, że byłyby to suche wymioty, bo i tak cały dzień nic nie jadł.  
Kiedy dotarli na spotkanie, wszystko poszło gładko. Lekarz zważył Meg i spytał ją, jak długo, jej zdaniem, była w ciąży.  
\- Myślę, że 24 tygodnie, panie doktorze.  
Na twarzy lekarza pojawił się przelotny grymas.  
\- Hmmm… Jak na 24 tygodnie jest pani trochę za lekka… W porządku, proszę się przebrać w koszulę i technik pomoże pani z USG.  
Wszystko poszło dobrze i chociaż dziecko było trochę małe, to rozwijało się idealnie. Bicie małego serca, szybkie jak u przerażonego ptaka, sprawiło, że do oczu Casa napłynęły łzy. Meg trzymała go za rękę i po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy zerwali, pozwolił się jej dotknąć.  
Do domu wrócili w ciszy, tym razem oboje, każde pogrążone we własnych myślach. Tej nocy Meg próbowała zwabić Casa do łóżka twierdząc, że z kimś u boku zawsze spało się jej lepiej. Cas odmówił i poszedł do siebie zamykając drzwi na klucz. Nie kochał jej i wiedział, że nie pokocha. Ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to dać Meg nadzieję, że ich związek mógłby być inny, niż platoniczny – dla wygody ich dziecka. Zasnął tej nocy myśląc o ich dziecku; ale śnił o maluchu z jasnymi włosami, piegami i zielononiebieskimi oczami.  
Piątek nadszedł szybko – uczniowie z rana już mieli swe prace na wystawie, gdy Cas wpadł przez drzwi; zaspał i miał kwadrans spóźnienia. Włosy miał w nieładzie, założył dżinsy i białą koszulę na guziki narzuconą na niebieską koszulkę.  
\- Przepraszam, przepraszam! Wiem, że się spóźniłem. Dziękuję wam wszystkim za prace, przejdźmy się więc i je zaprezentujmy. Możecie coś na ich temat powiedzieć, ale tylko wtedy, jeśli będziecie chcieli. Zawsze możecie odpuścić. Hmm… Jo? Chciałabyś zacząć?  
Cas usiadł na krawędzi biurka przeczesując ręką włosy i starał się z całych sił nie patrzeć na Deana, nawet jeśli pragnął tego każdym drgającym mięśniem swego przegrzanego ciała.

Dean ledwo zwrócił uwagę na ludzi prezentujących swe prace przed klasą, niektórych dumnych, niektórych smutnych z powodu tego, co pokazywali. Kiedy już wszyscy skończyli i Cas wreszcie wypowiedział jego imię, spojrzał na niego bezpośrednio, Dean wahał się tylko przez chwilę, niepewny, czy będzie w stanie to zrobić. Wstał w milczeniu i przeszedł na przód sali, gdzie jego obraz leżał na rusztowaniu. Oblizał usta i spróbował przełknąć gulę w gardle, zanim się odezwał.  
\- Kilka tygodni temu straciłem coś… kogoś, na kim mi zależało. Łączyło nas coś… coś wyjątkowego, czego nie doświadczyłem nigdy wcześniej - urwał i odwrócił się w stronę swego obrazu, nie będąc w stanie patrzeć na obojętną twarz mężczyzny, którego wciąż kochał bardziej niż własne życie. - Ale przecież powinienem był wiedzieć… że nie mogę być szczęśliwy, że nie mogę zatrzymać tego… tego daru… - uniósł dłoń i pogładził kilka kolorowych zacieków farby na krawędziach płótna. - Odebrał memu życiu wszystkie kolory i zastąpił je ciemnością… wiem, kurwa, jak to cholernie głupio brzmi, proszę bardzo, możecie się śmiać – ale jeśli to zrobicie, to znaczy, że nie macie pojęcia, jak to potwornie boli. Jak to sprawia, że macie sobie ochotę wyrwać serce z piersi, byle tylko przestać cierpieć.  
Odwrócił się ponownie. Nikt się nie śmiał. Na twarzy Casa coś mignęło, ale Dean nie przystanął, by się nad tym zastanowić, i bez słowa wrócił na swoje miejsce. Złapał swoją torbę i wyszedł z sali na kilka sekund przed dzwonkiem.  
Spiesznie poszedł do męskiej toalety i pochylił się nad umywalką ochlapując sobie twarz lodowatą wodą. Rozległ się dźwięk spuszczanej wodę, potem otwieranego zamka i kroki na podłodze. Dean znał tego chłopaka z treningów koszykówki, Ricka Jakiegośtam, wysokiego, z ciemnymi włosami i wielkimi, brązowymi oczami. Nie myśląc złapał go za kołnierzyk i zaciągnął go z powrotem do kabiny, z której właśnie wyszedł, po czym przesunął mu dłonią w dół spodni. Po chwili oporu Rick poddał się z westchnieniem, puścił nadgarstki Deana i opuścił ręce do boków. Dean padł na kolana i ściągnął mu spodnie, a ustami w kilka sekund objął mu fiuta. Rick złapał Deana za włosy, a Dean jęknął. To właśnie znał, to właśnie potrafił robić, to zawsze potrafił robić. I pierwszy raz od tygodni Dean już nie czuł się pusty…

Cas poszedł za Deanem zobaczywszy pierścionek tkwiący w centrum bólu chłopaka wyzierającego z obrazu. Nie mógł powiedzieć nic, by mu ulżyć, by powstrzymać jego cierpienie, ale jego ciało automatycznie ruszyło za nastolatkiem; rzucił tylko pospieszne „do zobaczenia w poniedziałek!” swoim uczniom i wypadł za Deanem za drzwi. Ledwie dał radę zobaczyć, dokąd szedł Dean, bo chłopak zniknął za rogiem i przepadł w powoli wypełniającym się korytarzu do czasu, aż Cas tam dotarł. Zatrzymał się w korytarzu, zmarszczył się i postanowił zaryzykować z najbliższymi drzwiami – męską łazienką. Na pierwszy rzut oka nikogo tam nie było, łazienka świeciła pustkami… ale jedna z kabin była zamknięta… i znajdowało się w niej dwóch ludzi. Jeden stał, a drugi… Instynkt nauczycielski Castiela dał o sobie znać; Cas zrobił dwa szybkie kroki w stronę kabiny chcąc pchnąć drzwi, nagadać tym, kimkolwiek byli ci, którzy się tam znajdowali, po czym zaciągnąć ich do gabinetu pani dyrektor. Zamarł jednak, gdy usłyszał niski pomruk, potem zachłystywanie się i kolejny jęk, tym razem wyraźnie wymawiający imię.  
\- Aaachhh…. Dean…  
Castiel myślał, że wcześniej cierpiał wiedząc, że już nigdy nie przytuli Deana, nie będzie spał obok niego i scałowywał mu grymasu z czoła. Myślał, że to było bolesne. Jednak słyszeć, jak ktoś inny w taki sposób jęczał imię jego narzeczonego… jego eks-narzeczonego? Było tak, jakby ktoś wbił mu gorący pogrzebacz w pierś i prosto w serce, spalając je i przyszpilając do torsu w najokrutniejszej partii rzutek wszechczasów. „Dean”, jęknął ten chłopak, a Cas poczuł, jak kolana zmiękły mu od czegoś, czego nie potrafił nazwać. Wiedział tylko, że to bolało i że w pomieszczeniu nagle zabrakło powietrza. Z ust niemal wydobył mu się zdławiony szloch, po czym Cas odwrócił się i spiesznie poszedł do drzwi, a potem na parking do swego samochodu.  
Musiał się stamtąd wydostać, z tego miejsca pełnego wspomnień i uczuć, obracających się wokół zielonookiego przystojniaka, którego już nie mógł nazywać swoim. Cas pojechał prosto do domu i z zaskoczeniem zauważył na podjeździe nieznany samochód. Może to był jakiś przyjaciel Meg? Cóż, jak długo zostawią go w spokoju, nie dbał o to, kto to był. Tak właśnie sobie mówił, dopóki nie otwarł frontowych drzwi i nie został skonfrontowany z widokiem obcego mężczyzny o okrągłej twarzy, czarnych włosach i drwiącym uśmiechu, walącego matkę dziecka Casa. Meg krzyczała głośno, przywierając do stołu w jadalni, ich stołu, i wykrzykiwała bez przerwy coś, co mogło być tylko imieniem mężczyzny; jej skrzeczący głos zakłócał stałe uderzenia ciała o ciało, od czego Casowi zrobiło się niedobrze.  
\- KURWAKURWATAKTAKOBOŻETAKCROWLEYTAKRŻNIJMNIEEEE!  
Mężczyzna sarknął i odkrzyknął „Zamknij się, zdziro!” grubym, brytyjskim akcentem. Potem się wysunął i doszedł na zaskoczoną twarz Meg, bo zaledwie ułamek sekundy wcześniej zauważyła ona stojącego w drzwiach zszokowanego Castiela. Twarz Meg natychmiast się wydłużyła; kobieta zgramoliła się ze stołu w stronę Casa.  
\- Skarbie… Skarbie, to nie to, co myślisz…  
Wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę, ale Cas się odsunął, po czym zagapił na nią z zaciśniętą szczęką i drgającymi mięśniami.  
\- Nie rób tego.  
\- Ale, Castielu…  
\- NIE, Meg. Nie.  
Crowley miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by narzucić bokserki, zanim przywlekł się do nich z uśmieszkiem na ustach.  
\- Ty jesteś Castiel?  
\- Tak… A ty to kto?  
\- Crowley. Pracodawca Meg… i mężczyzna, który dogadzał jej przez ostatnie 8 miesięcy… - Crowley zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się, podczas gdy Cas wibrował z gniewu. – Chciała za ciebie wyjść, po czym rozwieść z tobą w chwili, w której odziedziczyłbyś połowę pieniędzy swych rodziców…  
Meg jakby skurczyła się w sobie; był to mechanizm obronny kogoś, kto właśnie wpadł w kłopoty. Cas odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią, zgrzytając zębami.  
\- Czy to prawda?... PRAWDA? - Meg otwarła usta chcąc zaprotestować, ale wtedy Cas pokręcił głową i uniósł dłoń do góry. - Wiesz co? Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nic mnie to, kurwa, nie obchodzi, jeśli ją weźmiesz. Proszę, możesz ją mieć.  
Crowley kiwnął głową i odszedł, by pozbierać swoje ubranie. Meg zaczęła cicho płakać otaczając ramionami swoje nagie piersi; jej lekko nabrzmiały brzuch teraz kpił sobie z Casa.  
\- Niech zgadnę… dziecko nawet nie jest moje, prawda? - Meg na chwilę zamarła wyglądając, jakby chciała się wykłócać, ale potem zdała się przemyśleć wszystko i pokręciła głową patrząc w podłogę. Cas z drżeniem wciągnął powietrze. - Więc straciłem go… na próżno.  
\- … jego?  
\- Miłość mojego życia, ty głupia, kłamliwa suko.  
\- I to jest on?... Och… Och, to jest dobre, to jest… To jest DOBRE.  
\- Co?  
\- Opowiem twoim rodzicom o twojej małej wycieczce do świata ciot – chyba, że obiecasz, że mnie mimo wszystko poślubisz i zajmiesz się tym dzieckiem.  
Cas zbliżył się do Meg i cofnął ją pod ścianę nie tykając jej nawet palcem.   
\- Powiedz im – odezwał się śmiertelnie spokojnym głosem. Oczy mu niebezpiecznie pociemniały. - Powiedz wszystkim. Nie wstydzę się ani jego, ani tego, co nas łączyło. Było idealnie, dopóki nie wkradłaś się ponownie w moje życie ze swoimi brudnymi kłamstwami i obrzydliwą sobą.  
Dolna warga Meg zadrżała, gdy kobieta odwróciła wzrok od Casa.  
\- Wychodzę… a kiedy wrócę, ma cię tu nie być. Wyprowadzę się, ale masz być gdzie indziej, gdy się będę pakował… Mam ochotę wcisnąć ci twarz do głowy, a czy to moje dziecko, czy nie, nie pozwolę sobie ciebie zabić. Nie jesteś warta WIĘZIENIA.  
Cas odwrócił się i wyszedł z mieszkania tak mocno trzaskając drzwiami, że oprawione w ramkę zdjęcie Casa i Meg spadło ze ściany i roztrzaskało się.  
Jeździł całymi godzinami, co zdawało się trwać cały dzień, aż wreszcie zrobiło się ciemno. Potem jego ciało znów zareagowało automatycznie i skończył w The Haight, włócząc się od baru do baru, dopóki nie wyrzucili go za próbę bójki czy wkurzanie innych klientów. Trzeci bar okazał się być tym, w którym pierwszy raz spotkał Deana. W pijanym widzie Cas uznał, że najlepiej będzie uczcić ten fakt kieliszkami tequili. Wieloma kieliszkami.


	22. Chapter 22

Do czasu, aż skończyły się zajęcia, Dean wylizał trzech facetów, a dwóm pozwolił się przelecieć. Nie było to tak dobre, jak kiedyś, ale doszedł do wniosku, że działo się tak, bo się od tego odzwyczaił. Więcej. Potrzebował więcej. Odebrał Sama o 16.00 i zjedli razem obiad. Sam odrabiał lekcje, podczas gdy Dean poszedł do siebie i zaczął wybierać ciuchy na wieczór. Sam spojrzał na niego z autentyczną troską, zdając się bliskim pytania, czy wychodzenie gdzieś było dobrym pomysłem. Nie spytał jednak, a Dean był mu za to wdzięczny.  
Opuścił mieszkanie o 23.00, spotkał się z kilkoma kumplami od koszykówki i ich znajomymi. Dean poprowadził małą grupę do The Haight i zamówił kolejkę dla wszystkich. Potrzeba mu było pół godziny, niezliczonej ilości kieliszków oraz kilku innych drinków, by się upić. To było dobre. Znajome. Bezpieczne.

Nie minęło dużo czasu i już leżał na barze; barmani tolerowali to jedynie dlatego, że przychodził tu regularnie. Pochylali się nad nim dwaj faceci, jeden zlizywał tequilę z jego pępka, a drugi skubał i podgryzał mu szyję. Gapił się na sufit, a lekkie westchnienia zginęły w głośnej muzyce techno. Ktoś go podniósł i wziął w ramiona, a jego ciche „Cas?” pozostało niesłyszalne, bo jeden z tych gości na pół niósł, na pół ciągnął go na tyły.  
Zatrzymali się w połowie drogi. Facet przycisnął Deana do ściany i próbował go pocałować. Dean przekrzywił głowę i wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk. Potem jego dłonie wylądowały na fiucie tego gościa, gładząc go. Przez chwilę Deanowi wydawało się, że coś zobaczył… kogoś smukłego i bladego, z ciemnymi włosami i najbardziej niebieskimi oczami, jakie w życiu widział. Pokręcił głową i zwrócił uwagę na faceta, z którym się obecnie obściskiwał.  
Ich oczy spotkały się, a Dean pochylił się i pocałował go. Nie przestał nawet wtedy, gdy poczuł mdłości, ochotę na płacz i zrobienie sobie krzywdy. Pocałował go mocniej, obrócił i przycisnął do ściany, po czym opadł na kolana i boleśnie powoli zaczął odpinać zębami zamek jego spodni.

Castiel był już po drugim piwie i piątym kieliszku w samym tylko tym barze, gdy ujrzał Deana, słaniającego się obok z innym mężczyzną. Cas odwrócił się, by za nimi iść, myśląc sobie, że może w alkoholowym zamroczeniu coś sobie wyobraził – Dean nie mógł tego robić… Czemu by miał? Czemu ze wszystkich miejsc był tutaj? Cas zebrał się na nogi i poszedł za nimi, poruszając się szybko jak na kogoś, kto już znacznie przekroczył dopuszczalną dawkę. Złapał Deana za barki i szarpnął, odciągając go od spodni drugiego mężczyzny; dźwięk klekoczących zębów Deana niemal zginął w muzyce. Cas szeroko otwartymi oczami gapił się w dół na Deana. Parokrotnie otwarł i zamknął usta niczym ryba wyjęta z wody.   
\- Dlaczego tak się rozmieniasz na drobne? - wyrzucił z siebie.  
Ręce trzymał przy sobie i minimalnie kręcił głową. Ten chłopak przed nim, zaraz zamierzający zaliczyć drugiego mężczyznę, o którym Cas wiedział, najprawdopodobniej kolejnego nieznajomego, to nie był Dean, którego on znał. Cas czuł, że serce mu się ścisnęło, gdy gapił się na chłopaka, w którym wciąż był tak desperacko zakochany.  
\- Dean, jesteś wart o tyle więcej… - Cas niemal to wyszeptał, a słowa zlewały się ze sobą, gdy patrzył na chłopaka oczami łzawiącymi w ciemności klubu.

Dean poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu i w następnej chwili coś go odciągnęło. Potknął się i upadł na grupkę ludzi. Wymamrotał przeprosiny, po czym odwrócił się chcąc sprawdzić, kto to zrobił. Kiedy uświadamił sobie, że to Cas, poczuł, jak opadło mu serce. Słowa mężczyzny były ciche i pełne bólu, ale Dean nawet tego nie zauważył. Zrobił szybki krok naprzód, położył dłoń na piersi Castiela i pchnął go tyłem na ścianę, obok swojej najnowszej podrywki.  
\- Och, naprawdę? – sarknął z pogardliwym uśmiechem na pełnych ustach. – Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, odrzuciłeś mnie jak jakiegoś śmiecia. Cóż, jak widzisz, nadal jestem dobry w zapewnianiu sobie towarzystwa, więc może się odpierdol i komu innemu rujnuj życie?  
Odwrócił się od Casa skutecznie go odcinając i zwrócił całą uwagę na drugiego faceta. Cas ponownie położył mu rękę na ramieniu, ale Dean nawet się nie odwrócił, tylko ją zrzucił. Zignorował drżące „Dean… proszę…” i rzucił się naprzód, wodząc ręką po spodniach mężczyzny, zaś ustami znalazł jego usta w głodnym, żarłocznym pocałunku. Serce waliło mu o żebra na myśl o Casie patrzącym na nich, patrzącym, jak on całuje innego, ale postanowił zignorować ból we własnej piersi.

Cas zacisnął oczy na widok obrazu przed sobą, a palący ból w ciele sprawił, że nie mógł oddychać. Wydostał się na zewnątrz i zwymiotował, gdy tylko dotarł do krawężnika. Wszystko wokół niego się rozmazało i Cas stracił przytomność oparty o stojak na gazety. Wrócił do życia godzinę później, kiedy ktoś go ocucił, zawoławszy dla niego taksówkę. Był to przypadkowy nieznajomy z klubu, a pijacki uśmiech, którym go Cas obdarzył, zgasł raptownie, gdy przypomniał sobie, dlaczego w ogóle był taki pijany. Niezdarnie wgramolił się do taksówki i podał kierowcy adres.   
Cas spędził noc na podłodze w łazience wymiotując, dopóki nie miał nic oprócz suchych skurczy, od których bolał go żołądek i co wywoływało silniejszy płacz. Jedyne, za co był teraz wdzięczny, to fakt, że Meg pracowała w nocy, dzięki czemu był sam w domu i mógł spać na zimnej, wyłożonej płytkami podłodze.  
Słońce właśnie wstało, gdy Cas obudził się z rozsadzającym mu głowę bólem. Zadzwonił po chorobowe do pracy i potem przespał pół dnia, przez 10 minut ignorując błagania Meg u jego drzwi, kiedy ta wróciła do domu. Następna rozmowa, którą wykonał po obudzeniu się, była z dużym prawdopodobieństwem najcięższą w jego życiu.  
\- Mamo?... Ja... Coś się wydarzyło. Muszę… Czy mogę przyjechać do domu?  
Jeśli głos mu się łamał, gdy opowiadał, jak przyłapał Meg na zdradzie, jeśli pozwolił matce wierzyć, że to naprawdę z tego powodu łkał do telefonu, to było to jego celem nadrzędnym. Jeśli nie wyjaśnił, że czuł się, jakby gnił od środka, ponieważ stracił najwspanialszego chłopaka, najwspanialszą osobę, jaką w życiu spotkał… to była to wyłącznie sprawa Castiela. Matka zgodziła się, by przyjechał do domu, jej słowa były niczym niewielki plaster na wszystko, co się Casowi przydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni.  
\- Przyjedź do domu, kochanie, wynoś się z tamtego domu, z dala od tamtej… tamtej wywłoki. Zobaczymy się wieczorem, prawda? Przygotuję ci twój stary pokój, dobrze?  
Cas przełknął słowa, które chciał wypowiedzieć, i zwyczajnie jej podziękował, po czym rozłączył się i ukrył twarz w poduszce. Wypłakiwał z siebie wszystko, co mógł, wiedząc, że nie będzie mógł płakać, skoro tylko wprowadzi się ponownie do rodziców. Płacz był oznaką słabości, a według jego ojca prawdziwi mężczyźni nie płakali. Jedyną chwilą, w której Cas nie czuł się jak mężczyzna, była chwila, w której powiedział Deanowi, że powinien był zakończyć ich związek miesiące wcześniej; kiedy zignorował błagania chłopaka, by go nie opuszczać. Castiel zapłakał i zaczął błagać jakiekolwiek dostępne bóstwo o wysłuchanie prośby.  
„Proszę, proszę tylko o tę jedną rzecz… proszę… jeśli nie mogę go mieć, jeśli nie jest mi przeznaczony… proszę, chroń go, dopóki nie znajdzie tego jednego jedynego…”

Tej nocy Dean bardzo długo nie wychodził z pokoju na tyłach. Facet – Dean wciąż nie znał jego imienia i nic go to nie obchodziło – zerżnął go kilka razy, mocno, bezlitośnie, bez wahania i nie bacząc na to, czego Dean chciał. A Dean milczał, jęczał tylko i krzyczał, co jego partner uważał za jęki rozkoszy, ale co w rzeczywistości było oślepiającym, nieopisanie bolesnym krzykiem złamanego serca. Kiedy facet zostawił go samego, Dean nie mógł wstać i zamknąć drzwi; całe ciało go bolało po godzinach walenia, bycia branym. Dean zasnął, choć ryzyko robienia tego w takim miejscu słabo odzywało mu się w głowie. Zakrawało na cud, że obudził się wciąż sam, i, o ile mógł stwierdzić, nietknięty. Podniósł się na nogi, ubrał się i wyszedł z pokoju. Skierował się przez tańczący tłum i wyszedł z klubu. Ledwo mógł chodzić, więc zawołał sobie taksówkę i zapłacił gotówką, gdy kierowca pomógł mu wysiąść przed jego domem. Kiedy wreszcie padł na łóżko, czuł się okropnie, otępiały, martwy w środku. Doszedł do wniosku, że tak było najlepiej. Przynajmniej ból odszedł. Przynajmniej był w stanie zasnąć na parę godzin, zapomnieć, udać, że wszystko było dobrze…  
Sam obudził go łagodnie następnego ranka i kiedy Dean niechętnie otwarł oczy, zdał sobie sprawę, że brat tkwił przy nim całą noc. Obok jego łóżka stało wiadro i leżało kilka mokrych ręczników; na czole Dean miał mokrą, zimną ściereczkę. Nie mógł powstrzymać łez. Sam pozwolił mu płakać i nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko sięgnął do tacy stojącej na nocnym stoliku Deana, pomógł bratu usiąść i wręczył mu kubek kawy.  
Dean tego dnia nie poszedł do szkoły. Nie byłby w stanie nawet, gdyby chciał, bo Sam gapił się na niego i kazał mu zostać w łóżku. Sam zadzwonił do sekretariatu szkoły Deana dając im znać o nieobecności, po czym pojechał do swojej szkoły pociągiem, zostawiając Deana z najgorszym kacem w życiu i głową pełną ponurych myśli. Nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z zeszłej nocy, wiedział tylko, że Cas tam był, słodki, kochający, czuły, łagodny Cas. Pamiętał, że facet, z którym poszedł na tyły klubu, pytał go, kto to był; pamiętał, jak jego mózg zareagował na pytanie.  
”Jest osobą, która wierzyła we mnie, gdy ja nie mogłem. Jest tym, który dał mi nadzieję, gdy wokół była tylko ciemność. Ocalił mi życie, dopełnił mnie, nauczył mnie wszystkiego. Sprawił, że ujrzałem światło, że zapragnąłem być kochanym. Jest moją pierwszą i jedyną miłością.”  
„Nikt” – odpowiedział i zaczął rozpinać temu gościowi koszulę. „A teraz mnie rżnij.”

Castiel tej nocy wyprowadził się z domu jego i Meg, zabierając ze sobą wszystko, co miało dla niego jakieś znaczenie, a co oznaczało zostawienie za sobą jakichś 90% życia. Zostawił Meg list mówiąc jej, że mogła zatrzymać wszystko, co wspólnie kupili i że naprawdę miał nadzieję, iż Meg zorientuje się wreszcie, czego w życiu chce. W ostatnim zdaniu nakazywał jej przeprowadzenie testów DNA, jeśli nadal chciała twierdzić, że to dziecko Castiela; bez tego by jej teraz nie uwierzył.  
Ciężko było wprowadzać się do domu z lekkim bagażem i najcięższym w życiu sercem. Mimo to ciężej było znieść ojca, wymyślającego mu za to, że w ogóle odszedł.  
\- Więc? Zdradziła cię. Wielkie mi co. Bądź mężczyzną, Castiel. Jeśli pragniesz czegoś lub kogoś dość mocno, musisz wystarczająco być mężczyzną, aby o to walczyć!  
Ból i gniew, jaki Cas poczuł po tym oświadczeniu, nie miał nic wspólnego z jego eks-dziewczyną, ale za to wszystko z eks-narzeczonym. Dean pokazał Casowi już co najmniej dwa razy, że nie potrzebował ani nie chciał Casa z powrotem. Nawet, jeśli Dean mówił w gniewie i bólu, to nie zmieniało to rezultatu. Jego słowa przeszyły Casa sprawiając, że odtwarzał je zapętlone w głowie wciąż i wciąż od nowa, co go, jak był tego pewien, doprowadzi wkrótce do szaleństwa z rozpaczy. Castiel po tym wszystkim widział już tylko jedno wyjście, jedyny sposób, by to wszystko zakończyć, który byłby najlepszy dla nich obu. Dean mógł iść dalej i znaleźć kogoś, kto naprawdę zasługiwał na jego miłość, a Cas mógł się pogrążyć w pracy i ignorować głęboki ból, który odzywał się, gdy tylko zostawał sam.  
Zatem tej samej nocy, umościwszy się w swoim starym łóżku, zadzwonił do Gabriela i wyjaśnił mu wszystko, co się wydarzyło, płacząc cicho przez całą rozmowę.

Gabriel zadzwonił do Sama ok. 23.00, rumieniąc się lekko i próbując brzmieć swobodnie, kiedy usłyszał zaspane „Halo?”  
\- Cześć dzieciaku… przepraszam, że dzwonię tak późno.  
\- Gabriel…? To… to naprawdę ty?  
Gabe westchnął nienawidząc bólu, jaki słyszał w napiętym teraz głosie Sama.  
\- Taaa, Sammy… to ja… wiesz… wiesz, że mi przykro, prawda?  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza i Gabriel pomyślał, że połączenie przerwano, ale w końcu usłyszał cichutki dźwięk potwierdzenia. Westchnął i powoli zaczęli mówić. Gabriel otrzymał Samową wersję wydarzeń, wszystko, co wydarzyło się między Deanem i Casem, o czym już i tak wiedział. A wtedy Gabriel opowiedział wersję Casa – każdy brudny, nieprzyjemny szczegół, łącznie z tym, co Dean powiedział w klubie. Sam nie był dzieckiem, zasługiwał, by wiedzieć, co się dzieje.  
\- Naprawdę to powiedział? Powiedział Casowi, by rujnował życie komu innemu?  
Gabriel parsknął łagodnie.  
\- Czemu go nie zapytasz, dzieciaku, to nie moja działka… wiem tylko tyle, że kiedy mój brat zadzwonił do mnie dziś wieczorem, aby mi powiedzieć, że wprowadził się do rodziców i dlaczego… Sammy, nigdy nie słyszałem, by Castiel brzmiał w taki sposób.  
\- Czyli jak?  
\- Jak złamany.

Sam westchnął i przetarł sobie oczy bardziej ze zdenerwowania czy zmartwienia, niż z braku snu. Jakie to było typowe, to zachowanie Deana, niechętnego ustąpić choćby o cal, niezdolnego po prostu przezwyciężyć głupią dumę. Sam wiedział, że jego brat cierpiał, wiedział, że Cas opuszczając go niemal go zabił. Gdy Dean wreszcie już się zaangażował, był w stanie pokochać i w zamian zaakceptować uczucie – było to dla niego coś wielkiego. A zniszczenie tego… odrzucenie wszystkiego… cóż, jego to też złamało.  
\- Gabe… Cas… on… Rozumiem, dlaczego zrobił to, co zrobił, ale… ale on chyba wie, że podszedł do tego w najgorszy możliwy sposób, prawda? - pokręcił lekko głową i odchrząknął, wreszcie może kontynuować. - Cas powiedział, że to była pomyłka, Gabe, on mu praktycznie powiedział, że przez cały czas robił sobie z niego jaja. Dean myśli, że Cas nigdy go naprawdę nie kochał.

Kiedy Gabriel się odezwał, mówił cicho.  
\- Ja też go zapytałem, czemu to zrobił, ponieważ wiem, że to mocno zraniło Deana, a Castiel nigdy nie dbał o nikogo, nigdy nie kochał nikogo tak, jak Deana - odchrząknął i mówi dalej smutnym i zdyszanym głosem. - On… powiedział, że nie znał żadnego innego sposobu, aby zmusić Deana do odpuszczenia sobie. Powiedział, że będzie lepiej, jeśli Dean go znienawidzi i będzie w stanie poznać kogoś, kto mógłby go uszczęśliwić tak, jak na to zasługuje, zamiast stać w miejscu i mieć nadzieję… Cas… nie chciał, by Dean był tym drugim - parsknął lekko; śmiesznie uparte charaktery obu ich braci tylko męczyły Gabriela coraz bardziej. - Powiedział „Dean zasługuje na coś dużo lepszego niż to… niż ja” - Gabriel warknął lekko i potarł sobie nasadę nosa. - Nigdy nie widziałem, by Castiel patrzył na kogoś tak, jak patrzył na Deana. Jakby był całym światem Castiela… jakby był cholernym słońcem i Castiel nie pragnął więcej, jak tylko krążyć wokół Deana. Ja… Sammy, nie wiem, co robić… Nie wiem, jak to naprawić… Sam nie jestem w tym za dobry… - wymamrotał cicho pod nosem.

Sam przez chwilę nic nie mówił, pozwalając słowom wsiąknąć. Skończyli rozmowę o nieszczęściu ich braci po dwóch godzinach, ale Sam leżał przytomny, niezdolny spać; słowa Gabriela wciąż echem odbijały mu się w głowie.  
Kiedy Dean dzień później wrócił do szkoły, wyglądał nawet nie w połowie tak źle, jak dzień wcześniej, starając się z całych sił ukryć ślady po długiej nocy. Pożyczył do szkoły okulary Sama i oczy mu się zamykały, gdy próbował się skupić na lekcji biologii. Pomimo tego, co się stało, Dean trzymał się planu przykładania się do nauki. Był zdeterminowany, by zdać egzaminy za pierwszym podejściem, aby opuścić szkołę i odejść od wszystkich wspomnień; od tej bladej twarzy, od tych niebieskich oczu…  
Po południu zatrzymał się przy warsztacie R. Singera. Spędził tam kilka godzin, próbując nie myśleć o ostatnim razie, gdy był tu z Casem na randce… Bobby był zaskoczony nagłą determinacją Deana, ale wydawał się być z tego powodu autentycznie szczęśliwy. Kiedy Dean wyszedł, niebo już ciemniało, a obietnica Bobby`ego, że jeśli Dean skończy szkołę, to on zaoferuje mu pracę w warsztacie, sprawiła, że szedł lekko i pierwszy raz od dawna czuł się wolny…  
Kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi mieszkania, pierwsze, co zauważył, to zapach spaghetti wypełniający całe mieszkanie. Znalazł Sama w kuchni właśnie odcedzającego wodę i kładącego garnek na stole.  
\- Pachnie wspaniale – skomentował Dean zrzucając kurtkę i siadając, po czym nałożył sobie i Samowi porządne porcje na talerz.  
Sam usiadł cicho i nie tknął swojego makaronu, aż wreszcie Dean zerknął na niego z zatroskaniem unosząc brew.  
\- Co jest?  
\- Dean… wiem, że nie chcesz tego słyszeć, ale… musisz pogadać z Casem.  
Dean zamarł. Przez chwilę gapił się na brata nie wierząc w ogóle w taką sugestię.  
\- Mówisz poważnie?  
\- Dean…  
\- Sam, ze wszystkich ludzi akurat ty! - Dean z hałasem upuścił łyżkę na talerz. - Widziałeś mnie, wiesz, co mi zrobił…  
\- … i jest z tego powodu równie nieszczęśliwy jak ty, Dean! – Sam nie dał Deanowi szansy na odpowiedź i opowiedział mu wszystko, co Gabe przekazał mu noc wcześniej. - Dean, on popełnił błąd… zrobił to, by cię chronić, by dać ci szansę, ja… ja wiem, że to durna wymówka, on też to wie, Jezu, z tego, co wiem, to bez przerwy się tym zadręcza… to was obu zabija, chyba że któryś z was coś z tym wreszcie zrobi!  
Dean przez cały wybuch Sama siedział okropnie cicho i niewidzącym wzrokiem gapił się na talerz. Wstał bez ostrzeżenia, bez wstępów, odwrócił się i wyszedł. Kiedy Sam próbował pomówić z nim później, zapobiegły temu zamknięte drzwi i głośny rock buchający z głośników w pokoju Deana.  
Tej nocy Dean leżał bezsennie gapiąc się na sufit, niezdolny pozbyć się słów Sama z głowy. Tęsknił za Casem całym sobą, tęsknił za jego głosem, jego uśmiechem, tym, jak mężczyzna go dotykał w miejscach publicznych, lekko i niewinnie, ale zarazem obiecując o tyle więcej, tym, jak go tulił, gdy byli sami. Tym, jak ich usta idealnie do siebie pasowały, jakby były dla siebie stworzone.  
Ale to nie on zrobi pierwszy krok. Nie, jeśli całe to nieszczęście było winą Castiela. I jeśli tej nocy znowu płakał, to powtarzał sobie, że były to łzy gniewu i nienawiści.


	23. Chapter 23

Przez następne dwa dni Castiel dzwonił do Deana mniej więcej co godzinę, tak długo, dopóki nie włączała się poczta głosowa, po czym szybko odkładał słuchawkę. Nie chciał po prostu zostawić Deanowi wiadomości – to, co miał do powiedzenia, było dużo ważniejsze, niż wiadomość głosowa. To, co chciał powiedzieć Deanowi, nie mogło być wyjaśnione na trzydziestosekundowym nagraniu. Cas chciał zobaczyć Deana osobiście, ale nie chciał wpadać niezapowiedziany. Jednak pod koniec niedzieli nie miał innego wyjścia, bo Dean nie tylko ignorował jego telefony, ale i całkiem wyłączył komórkę.  
Podjechał tam o 18.00 z sercem w gardle i drżącymi z nerwów dłońmi, którymi nacisnął guzik w windzie. Z każdym mijanym piętrem pierś Casa zaciskała się coraz bardziej, gdy zbliżał się do ukochanego mężczyzny, mężczyzny, o którego by walczył. Gdy szedł korytarzem, wróciły do niego słowa ojca z rozmowy, jaką odbyli poprzedniej nocy.  
„Jeśli znajdziesz kobietę, która potrafi cię rozśmieszyć, która sprawia, że chcesz być kimś lepszym, musisz się jej trzymać obiema rękami.”  
Cas szedł tym wolniej, im bliżej był wejścia, drżąc przed tym, co nadchodziło.  
„Dean sprawia, że chcę być kimś lepszym”, pomyślał Cas. „Sprawia, że moje serce znowu ma cel… I nie mogę tego odrzucić… Potrzebuję go bardziej, niż powinienem.”  
Castiel zatrzymał się pod drzwiami mieszkania Deana i z drżeniem wciągnął powietrze, przygotowując się do rozmowy, która mogła się odbyć jedynie wtedy, gdyby Dean zechciał go widzieć.

Kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, Dean zsunął się z kanapy, wziął portfel z kuchni i poszedł do korytarza. Otwarł szerzej oczy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie była oczekiwana pizza, obiad jego i Sama, ale osoba, którą pragnął widzieć od tygodni i jednocześnie obawiał się jej stawić czoła. Był niezdolny mówić, a portfel wypadł mu z rąk; dopiero dźwięk uderzenia o podłogę wyrwał go z zapatrzenia.  
\- Co tu robisz? – zaskoczyło go to, jak spokojnie i zimno brzmiał jego głos, ale nie zamierzał nic z tym robić. Tak było lepiej. Lepiej było nie pozwolić Casowi zobaczyć, jaki ogromny wpływ miała na niego ta nieoczekiwana wizyta.  
Usłyszał, jak Sam ściszył telewizor. Był, oczywiście, zainteresowany tym, co się działo, ale wystarczająco taktowny, by nie stać w drzwiach i ich nie obserwować.

Castiel przez chwilę gapił się na Deana, całe jego ciało boleśnie pragnąc go objąć, przeczesać mu palcami włosy, ucałować te pełne usta. Nie zrobił tego jednak, po prostu patrzył przez dłuższą chwilę z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Ja… Nie odbierałeś telefonu… - Cas oblizał usta i wyciągnął z kieszeni kopertę zaadresowaną do Castiela Novaka, już otwartą. - Dostałem to w sobotę rano, przez posłańca. To list od grupy rekrutacyjnej w Galerii 16. Zapytałem ich, czy mogliby obejrzeć niektóre abstrakcje moich uczniów… A oni zaproponowali trzem z nich staże… Jesteś jednym z nich.  
Ręka drżała mu nieznacznie, gdy wyciągnął kopertę modląc się, by Dean ją wziął. Zimny ton głosu chłopaka zwinął mu wnętrzności w supły, więc wystąpił naprzód z drugim powodem swej wizyty, a nie z pierwszym.  
Jak miałeś komuś powiedzieć, że spieprzyłeś wszystko bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu i że chcesz, by ten ktoś do ciebie wrócił, skoro najwyraźniej nie chciał mieć z tobą nic wspólnego? Jak naprawić złamane serce, kiedy to ty je złamałeś?

Na początku Dean naprawdę nie zareagował. Po prostu gapił się na mężczyznę, w którym wciąż, pomimo wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, był beznadziejnie zakochany. Przełknął kulę w gardle, po czym sięgnął po kopertę. Nie wyciągnął z niej listu, nie popatrzył na niego, nie podziękował Castielowi za przyjście. Kiwnął głową, uprzejmie, ale bezosobowo.  
\- Mogłeś go podrzucić do skrzynki na listy – powiedział, nienawidząc tego, jak niegrzecznie i nienawistnie to zabrzmiało, skoro wszystko, co czuł patrząc na drugiego mężczyznę, to była miłość, żal, ból i tęsknota. Usłyszał, jak Sam parska w salonie, ale nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. - Coś jeszcze? – spytał patrząc na przygarbioną postać Castiela.  
Wyglądał okropnie, jak zauważył Dean przyglądając mu się przy okazji. Miał zapadnięte policzki, twarz jeszcze bledszą niż zwykle, a ciemne włosy w nieładzie, ale nie w ten seksowny, prosto-z-łóżka sposób. Przez chwilę niemal nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie rzucić się naprzód, nie objąć go i przepraszać, choć technicznie rzecz biorąc Dean niczego złego nie zrobił. Nie mógł znieść tego, czym się stali, jacy byli dla siebie odlegli, zimni i obcy.

Po szorstkich słowach Deana Castiel skrzywił się nieco.  
\- Ja… Meg mnie zdradzała… przez 8 miesięcy… ze swoim szefem - przestąpił z nogi na nogę, a głos mu się załamał. - Nie żenię się z nią… nie wiem nawet, czy dziecko jest moje.  
Twarz Castiela skurczyła się z bólu, mężczyzna objął się ramionami. W tej chwili rozmawiał z najlepszym przyjacielem, chłopakiem, który zawsze naśmiewał się z jego dziwacznego poczucia humoru, całował go tak, aż brakło mu tchu, pozwalał Casowi liczyć swoje piegi, gdy on go rysował. Dean był pierwszą i jedyną osobą, która wniosła w życie Castiela prawdziwą namiętność i miłość; odrzucił to wszystko z powodu zasad moralnych swoich rodziców i możliwości zostania ojcem. Teraz wiedział, że nawet, gdyby dziecko Meg okazało się być jego, nigdy by jej nie poślubił. Byłby obecny w życiu dziecka, ale nigdy by nie poświęcił własnego szczęścia dla czyichś sztywnych zasad. Jeśli jeszcze będzie kiedyś szczęśliwy, Castiel złapie to szczęście obiema rękami i nie pozwoli mu odejść.  
Castiel zerknął w górę, unosząc wzrok z miejsca w podłodze, w pobliżu stóp Deana, na które się gapił. Twarz miał złamaną, wyglądał jak człowiek absolutnie zniszczony, który nie ma już nic do stracenia.  
\- Tak mi przykro, Dean… to… to wszystko było na nic… zrobiłem to na próżno.  
Głos mu się załamał na tych słowach, a ramiona lekko zadrżały, gdy patrzył na Deana i w myślach błagał go o zrozumienie.

Nie, żeby Dean nie wiedział. Sam powiedział mu to, co jemu opowiedział Gabe – jak samotny i zagubiony był Cas, zupełnie jak Dean. A za każdym razem, gdy ich oczy spotykały się w czasie lekcji lub na szkolnym korytarzu, Dean to widział. Widział nierozwiązany ból i poczucie winy pod niezliczonymi warstwami błękitu, zaciemnionego nieszczęściem. Więc, choć nie spodziewał się po nim takiej bezpośredniej akcji, Dean nie był za bardzo zaskoczony przeprosinami Castiela. A to zostawiło mu tylko gniew jako odpowiedź na rewelacje Castiela.  
\- Castiel, co niby twoim zdaniem mam powiedzieć? - głos miał cichy i spokojny, zbyt spokojny, i obaj wiedzieli, że to się źle skończy. - Myślisz, że możesz się pojawić wyglądając jak kupa gówna, mówiąc mi, że jesteś idiotą, i wszystko znowu będzie dobrze? - zaśmiał się gorzko, ale uśmiech nie dotarł do oczu. Pokręcił głową i odwrócił wzrok. Wciąż nie wycofał się ani o krok zostawiając Casa stojącego na zewnątrz w zimnym korytarzu, nie mającego dokąd iść. Wzrok padł mu na pierścionek, ten, który dał mu Castiel, kawałek metalu, którego wciąż nie miał serca wyrzucić, który zatrzymał i położył na komodzie obok drzwi wejściowych. Wziął go upewniając się, że Castiel go widzi, po czym upuścił z hałasem do ich stóp. Pierścionek potoczył się kawałek i zatrzymał tuż przed zamkniętymi drzwiami windy. - Kochałem cię, wiesz… - w tym momencie cierpliwość znikła i Dean wyszedł na korytarz popychając Castiela, dopóki ten nie uderzył plecami w ścianę obok windy. - Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko, wszystko! Dałem ci moje serce, Cas, dałem ci wszystko, a ty to po prostu wyrzuciłeś! - nie przejął się tym, że wrzeszczał, że za zamkniętymi drzwiami sąsiadów zaczęło płakać dziecko, że Sam poszedł za nim na korytarz i patrzył z przerażeniem. Puścił klapy płaszcza Castiela i zaczął się cofać, aż wreszcie poczuł na plecach dłoń Sama, a na szyi jego ciepły oddech, gdy chłopiec wymamrotał prosząco „Dean…” - Po prostu idź – powiedział Dean, głosem już cichym, ale drżącym z gniewu i bólu. Nie patrzył na Casa, bo wiedział, że w chwili, w której zobaczy załamanie w tych tak bardzo kochanych oczach, nie będzie w stanie iść dalej, odpuścić sobie. Zignorował błagania Sama, odwrócił się plecami do Casa i wrócił do mieszkania. - Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć.

Kiedy Dean go popchnął, wrzasnął na niego, złapał go za płaszcz, Castiel mógł tylko zamknąć oczy i powstrzymywać nadchodzące łzy; dolna warga drżała mu z wysiłku.  
Ale wtedy Dean się wycofał, a Castiel zatęsknił za tym dotykiem, nawet, jeśli napędzały go tylko gniew i krzywda. Wiedział, że było to chore i złe, ale wciąż tęsknił każdą częścią siebie za ciepłem i siłą Deana, chociaż chłopak się odsunął, fizycznie i w każdy inny sposób. Cas niemal czuł, jak dystans między nimi pogłębia się z każdą sekundą, i wyciągnął dłonie w stronę chłopaka w chwili, w której Dean odwrócił się do niego plecami.  
„Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć.”  
Cas zamarł, serce stanęło mu w piersi, podobnie jak czas w tej chwili – chwili, w której uświadomił sobie z absolutną pewnością, że stracił Deana i że nie było od tego odwrotu. Jego plan zadziałał, jak to z goryczą przyznał jego głos wewnętrzny.  
Dean go nienawidził.  
I to Castiel tego dokonał.  
Przysunął rękę do siebie i przycisnął pięść do serca, w którym wszystko bolało i cierpiało, oddychając płytko.  
Cas przełknął z trudem, palące łzy żłobiły sobie drogę po bladych policzkach, gdy obserwował, jak Dean wchodził do mieszkania popychając Sama głębiej do środka. Drzwi się za nim zamknęły i Cas zadławił się szlochem wyrywającym mu się z gardła; był to jedyny dźwięk, jaki na razie mógł z siebie wydusić.  
Powoli osunął się na podłogę; kolana ustąpiły mu pod wpływem grawitacji i ciężaru utraconej miłości. Palcami przeczesywał na ślepo podłogę szukając pierścionka, który był poza zasięgiem. Wreszcie po krótkim, niepewnym macaniu zacisnął dłoń na zimnym metalu.  
Cas uniósł pierścionek do piersi i zamknął go w obu dłoniach, zadziwiając się tym, jak metal rozgrzewał się pod dotykiem. Zdradziecka część jego umysłu przypomniała mu, że Dean raz zrobił dokładnie to samo – i że on nigdy więcej tego ponownie nie doświadczy.  
„Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć”, słowa jeszcze raz rozbrzmiały mu w głowie, wycinając mu się w mózgu tępym nożem załamania. „Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć”, tak powiedział Dean.  
\- Dobrze, Dean… - szepnął Cas i podniósł się na nogi, po raz ostatni opuszczając mieszkanie.

Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi pokoju, Dean opadł pod nimi na podłogę. Z ust wydobył mu się gardłowy, żałosny szloch, a po twarzy popłynęły mu łzy. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i krzyczał, wykrzykiwał chaotyczne słowa, oskarżenia, obelgi, wołał o pomoc. Sam jakoś odepchnął drzwi na tyle, aby wślizgnąć się do środka. Kucnął przy drżącym ciele brata i chwycił go w ramiona, tuląc go, dopóki Dean nie zachrypł, nie zmęczył się i nie otępiał. Tej nocy Sam ponownie z nim spał i Dean później miał się z tego powodu czuć okropnie, jakby był ciężarem dla brata, który miał dość własnych kłopotów, a życie pełne trudności, rozczarowań i bólu, całkiem jak Dean. Ale w tej chwili Dean osunął się w objęcia brata, przysunął bliżej do źródła ciepła, jakby żar Sama mógł w jakiś sposób roztopić lodową klatkę wokół jego serca.  
Minął tydzień, a Castiel się nie pojawiał. Krążyły o nim plotki, że był poważnie chory, że urywał się z pracy i inne niejasne teorie spiskowe, ale Dean nie zwracał na to uwagi. Szczerze mówiąc był zbyt zajęty. W szkole dawał z siebie wszystko, zmieniwszy nastawienie w spawie bycia obecnym, słuchającym i uczestniczącym o 180 stopni. Po szkole odbierał Sama, odwoził go do domu i ruszał do Galerii 16. Kustosz, Ellen Harvelle, mama Jo, była miłą kobietą o drwiącym poczuciu humoru i bojowym nastawieniu. Dean natychmiast uznał, że była spoko, i nawet, jeśli cały czas była dość zasadnicza i dominująca, Dean myślał, że ona też go trochę lubiła. Dowiedział się wiele o tym, co działo się na zapleczu odnoszącej sukcesy galerii i chociaż uznał, że niekoniecznie była to najodpowiedniejsza dla niego praca, lubił pracować dla Ellen. Niemal dwa tygodnie później Dean już od jakiegoś czasu nie myślał o Castielu, zbyt pochłonięty szkołą i nową pracą. Ellen zaofiarowała się wystawić niektóre jego obrazy, więc gdy Dean wracał wieczorem do domu, spędzał godziny szkicując, rysując i malując, aż wreszcie miał trzy lub cztery sztuki, z których był dumny i których nie wahał się pokazać innym.  
Kiedy tego dnia przyszedł do szkoły, Missouri, zastępcy za pana Novaka – Dean zaczął go tak nazywać w myślach, co wprawdzie nie sprawiło, że ból zniknął, ale stał się nieco mniej dręczący – jeszcze tam nie było, więc Dean usiadł na swoim zwykłym miejscu w drugim rzędzie przy oknie, przygotował przybory i wyciągnął swój szkicownik, teraz wypełniony niezliczonymi szkicami wszystkiego, co widział lub miał ochotę rysować.

Dwa tygodnie minęły w ciszy. Castiel z nikim nie rozmawiał, za wyjątkiem Gabriela, gdy ten dzwonił. Unikał chodzenia do pracy zamiast tego biorąc bezpłatne chorobowe. Stwierdził, że brak pieniędzy był lepszy niż stawianie Deanowi czoła w klasie ze świadomością, iż chłopak, którego kochał tak bardzo, że aż bolało myślenie o nim, nienawidził go i nie chciał mieć z nim nic do czynienia.  
Przed drugim piątkiem od czasu, gdy poszedł pomówić z Deanem i został wyrzucony z jego świata przez zimny gniew, jaki eksplodował z nastolatka, Castiel był spokojniejszy. Zadzwonił do szkoły i powiedział im, że przyjdzie w piątek i wyjaśni wszystko najlepiej, jak potrafi bez konieczności podawania powodów nieobecności. Zrozumieli, dlaczego Castiel wybrał taki tok postępowania, i życzyli mu wszystkiego dobrego.  
Cas pojawił się w klasie pół godziny spóźniony; wszedł i postawił torbę na biurku, po czym uśmiechnął się i pozdrowił tych uczniów, którzy rzucili się z pytaniami, co było nie tak i gdzie był. Przegonił ich z powrotem na miejsca i odchrząknął. Twarz miał spokojną, ręce złożone z przodu, ubranie normalne, ale z klasą – ciemne dżinsy, białą koszulę na guziki i ciemnoniebieską kamizelkę. Włosy miał nieco rozczochrane, ale najwyraźniej dopiero co przycięte, bo były krótsze, niż zazwyczaj. Cas uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, gdy ludzie nawet ze swoich biurek zaczęli wołać i zadawać pytania, gdzie był i jakie miało być ich następne zadanie.  
Cas odezwał się cicho, słowa docierały do klasy z niewielkim wysiłkiem, bo jak zwykle uciszyli się wszyscy natychmiast. Można było usłyszeć spadającą szpilkę, ale wszystko, co każdy słyszał, to głos Casa, zmęczony i pokryty fałszywą wesołością. Nikt nie wiedział, że udaje uśmiech i szczęśliwy głos, chyba, że ktoś go dobrze znał. Wtedy ten ktoś zauważyłby, że uśmiech nie docierał do oczu, i że widniał w nich jedynie ból.  
\- Nauczanie was przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy było przyjemnością… ale muszę iść dalej - rozległo się kilka sapnięć i Cas uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Pokręcił głową i ponownie uniósł dłonie w prośbie o ciszę. - Nie martwcie się. Mój następca jest wspaniałym nauczycielem.  
Odezwała się Jo, jej głos rozbrzmiewał z miejsca, w którym siedziała, obok Deana. Cas próbował z całych sił nie patrzeć na Deana, chociaż każdy jego mięsień aż wibrował od siły, której potrzebował, by powstrzymać się od „zaledwie spojrzenia”.  
\- Panie Novak… Dokąd pan jedzie? Czeka na pana inna praca? Czy to dlatego pan odchodzi?  
Cas popatrzył na podłogę pod swoimi lekko znoszonymi butami i oblizał usta przełykając ślinę w nagle wyschniętym gardle.  
\- Prawdę mówiąc nie. Nie czeka na mnie kolejna praca. Ale… Mój brat mieszka w Los Angeles i zaofiarował się mnie przechować, dopóki czegoś nie znajdę. W LA jest spore skupisko artystów.  
Jo zmarszczyła się, najwyraźniej zdenerwowana faktem, że nauczyciel rezygnował, i odpowiedzią, którą otrzymała.  
\- Cóż – sapnęła – dlaczego więc pan odchodzi?!  
Cas ponownie zerknął w górę chcąc przemówić bezpośrednio do Jo, ale zamiast tego jakimś cudem złapał wzrok Deana. Spojrzenie zablokowało się i choć z całych sił próbował, Cas nie mógł go odwrócić. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał ochryple i szorstko, ukazując całą głębię ukrywanego bólu.

 

\- Ponieważ zakochałem się głęboko w jednym ze swoich uczniów i lepiej będzie dla mnie, jeśli odejdę… niż, gdybym został i zrujnował jego życie bardziej, niż już to zrobiłem.  
Castiel miał mokre oczy, ale nie wycierał łez. Wrócił do biurka i wziął swoją torbę, zawiesił na ramieniu i poszedł do drzwi, zatrzymując się jeszcze raz z dłonią na klamce.  
\- Jeszcze raz – to była przyjemność móc was poznać… wszystkich. Trzymajcie się i twórzcie.  
Rozbrzmiał dzwonek i Castiel znalazł się za drzwiami, pragnąc być z dala od Deana, bolesnych wspomnień z tej klasy i wszystkiego, co razem zbudowali. Musiał się zdystansować; w głowie szalała mu myśl „Tak musi być”.   
Poszedł na parking do swego samochodu, pragnąc być na osobności, by odciąć się od świata, pragnąc powietrza, bo miał wrażenie, że świat się na niego walił. Łzy, które groziły mu w klasie, teraz płynęły, gdy szedł ze spuszczoną głową, zwieszonymi ramionami, chroniąc się przed słowami Deana, które wciąż krążyły mu po głowie jak rabuś, gotowe wyskoczyć w każdej chwili i obrabować go z chęci do życia.

Od chwili, gdy pan Novak wszedł do sali, Deanowi mrowiło całe ciało. Poczuł napięcie, o którym myślał, że przepadło, zniknęło, wręcz prąd, który przebiegł całą jego postać na zaledwie widok wysokiego, ciemnowłosego mężczyzny. Słowa Castiela były ciche, dobrze przemyślane i wbijały się w serce Deana niczym setka noży. Ledwo zauważył mówiącą Jo, uczniów sapiących i gadających do siebie; jego umysł, jego dusza, cała jego istota skoncentrowały się na Casie. Usta otwierały mu się i zamykały, ale nie dobiegł z nich żadne słowo, gdy znalazły go oczy Casa i popatrzyły na niego przez kilka chwil.  
Miłość.

 

Ten mężczyzna, który mu tyle pokazał, dał mu wszystko, o czym Dean nawet nie wiedział, że tego potrzebuje, że tego pragnie – ten mężczyzna stał tam, mówił o miłości, o poddaniu się i odpuszczeniu sobie, nie troszcząc się o to, kto jeszcze mógł to usłyszeć. Pragnął, by wiedzieli, pragnął, by zrozumieli. Dean poczu, jak od powstrzymywanego bólu ścisnęło go w piersi.  
Dopiero, gdy Cas odwrócił się i zamknął za sobą drzwi, Dean ośmielił się wziąć wdech i przez pełną minutę gapił się na drewniane drzwi. Zostawił swoją torbę i rzeczy, zerwał się z siedzenia i spiesznie przeszedł przez klasę na pusty korytarz, nie słuchając wołającej go Jo ani zaintrygowanego pomruku całej grupy, która podążyła za nim na zewnątrz. Dean biegł szybciej niż kiedykolwiek, otwierał w pędzie drzwi budynku i przeskakiwał po trzy stopnie na raz. Ujrzał Casa, małą, przygarbioną postać, idącą do swego samochodu. Dean wyciągnął ręce i złapał go za barki, obracając go w miejscu.  
\- Więc to tak?! - chciał krzyczeć, chciał wrzeszczeć, chciał mu przywalić, chciał go rzucić na samochód i potrząsać nim dopóty, dopóki by nie zrozumiał. Zamiast tego głos miał cichy, załamany, pełen nadziei. - Czy to koniec, Cas? Ty… po prostu sobie odpuszczasz? - wiedział, jak brzmiały jego słowa, jakie to było nielogiczne z jego strony oczekiwać, że Cas zostanie, by próbować wszystko naprawić, skoro to Dean osobiście kazał mu iść, odejść i nigdy więcej się u niego nie pokazywać. - Cholera, Cas… - sięgnął do klap koszuli Castiela i wygładził drobne zagięcia. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał mu w twarz, w swoich oczach miał łzy, a usta drżały mu ze strachu i żalu. - To się nie ma tak skończyć, ty sukinsynu!  
Pochylił się, objął twarz Castiela, przyciągnął go, a ich usta zetknęły się w desperackim, pełnym tęsknoty pocałunku. Skoro tak, rozumował Dean, to mógł równie dobrze wykorzystać tę ostatnią szansę…

Cas osunął się tyłem na swój samochód. Metal wbił mu się w plecy, gdy Dean popchnął go mocno, a pocałunek był wręcz brutalnie pożądliwy. Cas szarpnął się lekko, zaskoczenie sprawiło, że brwi powędrowały mu do góry, a z ust dobiegło zduszone „Mmm?!”. Ale Dean nie odpuścił, tylko naparł ponownie, dłońmi wciąż obejmując twarz Castiela i nie puszczając, aż Cas się wreszcie poddał i odwzajemnił głęboki i gorący pocałunek. Ich ciała wtopiły się w siebie; Cas objął Deana w talii i przyciągnął go bliżej, kładąc mu dłonie na plecach.  
Odsunęli się od siebie kilka minut później, sapiąc, z mrowiącymi ustami i twardymi zarysami fiutów napierającymi na siebie przez warstwy ubrania. Cas przez chwilę gapił się na Deana; niebieskie oczy wciąż miał szeroko otwarte w szoku, a usta rozchylone.  
\- Dean…?  
\- Nie możesz po prostu… uciec w taki sposób…  
Cas zmarszczył się powoli, brwi zbiegły mu się na środku czoła.  
\- Powie… Powiedziałeś, Dean, że nie chcesz mnie więcej widzieć… więc… dopilnowuję, by tak się stało – przełknął i spojrzał w dół, marszcząc brwi jeszcze silniej. – Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić.  
Dean ponownie objął twarz Casa i pociągnął, aż wreszcie Cas był zmuszony spojrzeć w te zielone oczy, szukające jego własnych.  
\- Ty głupi sukinsynu – szepnął Dean kręcąc głową.  
\- C-co?  
\- Ja… BOŻE, jesteś taki kurewsko frustrujący!  
\- Jestem-? Nie rozumiem, Dean, powiedziałem, że jest mi przykro… a ty mi powiedziałeś, że…  
\- Wiem, co powiedziałem!... B… Jezu, Cas, ja cię wciąż kocham…  
\- Ty…  
\- Po prostu… po prostu się zamknij, Cas.  
Dean pochylił się znowu i tym razem Cas nie wahał się oddać pocałunku. Otwarł usta i ponownie przyciągnął Deana do siebie ciasno obejmując go w talii. Łzy, które, jak Cas myślał, już wypłakał, przyszły ponownie i szczypiąc spłynęły mu po policzkach, od czego ich pocałunki zrobiły się słone i jeszcze bardziej słodko-gorzkie.  
Cas łkał miękko, a Dean go uciszał, dopóki z Casa nie wydobył się śmiech – przerwany jedynie gwałtownym klaskaniem i wiwatami dobiegającymi z drugiej strony parkingu. Kochankowie rozdzielili się zaskoczeni, szeroko otwierając oczy, z ustami zaczerwienionymi i nabrzmiałymi od dzikości swego pojednania. Mieli widownię – cała klasa Castiela dołączyła do nich razem z innymi uczniami, którzy uznali, że show w postaci nauczyciela plastyki całującego się z niesławnym Deanem Winchesterem był dużo bardziej rozrywkowy, niż kolejna lekcja. Cas zarumienił się ostro i ukrył twarz na ramieniu Deana, stękając lekko. Dean nic nie mógł poradzić na powoli pojawiający się wyszczerz, gdy popatrzył w dół na Casa, a potem na drugi w stronę swoich kolegów z klasy, stojących nieopodal i bijących mu brawo.  
To było dziwne uczucie… ukrywali się miesiącami przed całym światem, a teraz byli tutaj, całując się na szkolnym parkingu właśnie wtedy, gdy wszystko się rozpadało i kruszyło jak zwietrzały piaskowiec, do wtóru wiwatów całej klasy Castiela i szkolnych kolegów Deana.  
Zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że zamiast oddalać się od siebie z prędkością komet wyszli ze swą miłością na światło dzienne. Był to po prostu wspaniały łut szczęścia, że to uczucie nie tylko zostało zaakceptowane, ale i powitane uśmiechami i okrzykami radości (to chyba była Jo, wrzeszcząca ile sił w płucach, a Cas zarumienił się jeszcze silniej i nie zdołał zapobiec zakłopotanemu chichotowi dobiegającemu z jego uśmiechniętych ust).  
Cas westchnął i odsunął się, po czym zmarszczył gapiąc się na Deana.  
Dean zamrugał i zmarszczył się również, gładząc policzek Casa.  
\- Cas?... Co?  
\- Gabriel będzie rozczarowany… nie mógł się doczekać, by mnie mieć za współlokatora…  
Dean przez chwilę mrugał do Casa, potem na ustach powoli pojawił mu się uśmiech. Objął ramiona Casa i roześmiał się, gdy Cas odwzajemnił uścisk równie mocno i ukrył twarz w szyi chłopaka.  
\- Kocham cię, Cas…  
Głos Casa był przytłumiony, ale pełen miłości, którą czuł już od tak dawna, że mógłby przysiąc, iż Dean zawsze był częścią jego życia, nieodłączną częścią niego.  
\- Kocham cię tak bardzo, Dean.


	24. Chapter 24

CZĘŚĆ DRUGA  
SABRIEL

Sam cieszył się ich szczęściem. Jezu Chryste, jego zdaniem, po wszystkich tych miesiącach bólu i braku zaufania, niepokoju i niepewności zasługiwali na jakąś pierdoloną nagrodę czy coś. Kiedy tego dnia odebrali go ze szkoły, Sam na pełną minutę zaniemówił, po czym najpierw mocno uściskał swego brata, a potem Casa. Przytulił Casa na nieco dłużej i wymamrotał „Złam mu serce jeszcze raz, a cię wykończę”, ale szybko klepnął go po plecach dając znać, że tylko żartował. Dobra, może częściowo. Cieszył się, że Cas wrócił, że on i Dean wszystko sobie wyjaśnili. Pewnie, że Cas rezygnujący z pracy byłby utrudnieniem, ale nie takim, by sobie z nim nie poradzili. Technicznie rzecz biorąc nie było dowodu, że molestował czy dotykał Deana przed tamtym dniem, a do tego już odszedł z pracy, więc nie było mowy, aby ktoś mógł wnieść pozew.  
Wieczorem zjedli w domu, ale Sam zabrał się szybko – musiał wytrzymać całą kolację z dwoma gołąbkami trzymającymi się za ręce i patrzącymi na siebie tak, jakby niewiele brakowało im do rzucenia się na siebie tu i teraz. Był niemal pewien, że w chwili, gdy zamknął drzwi, dokładnie to zrobili, ale nie czekał, aby się o tym przekonać. Na noc został u przyjaciela i ujrzał Deana dopiero następnego dnia po szkole, gdy ten przyjechał go odebrać. Widok brata uśmiechniętego, wręcz lśniącego szczęściem i zadowoleniem sprawił, że Sam zadławił się rozczuleniem. Oczywiście, była jeszcze zazdrość. Teraz, gdy jego brat wraz z narzeczonym byli szczęśliwi, Sam nic nie mógł poradzić na szaloną zazdrość o to, co ich łączyło. Wciąż miał 14 lat, teraz już niemal 15, a Gabriela nie było, wyniósł się do LA, znalazł się poza zasięgiem, zaś Sam miał ochotę wrzeszczeć i walnąć komuś za niesprawiedliwość, jaką było jego życie.   
Dwa dni po tym, jak Dean i Cas zeszli się ponownie, Sam napisał do Gabriela. Miał dość ukrywania, tłumienia tego, co czuł, więc zamiast tego otwiorzył swoje serce.

Gabe,  
prawdopodobnie już słyszałeś o tym od Casa – znowu są razem! Rany, nie sądziłem, że Dean mu kiedykolwiek wybaczy, ale cieszę się, że to zrobił. Jasne, że muszą przezwyciężyć pewne problemy, ale teraz, jak sądzę, są kurewsko szczęśliwi.  
Wiem, czemu zrobiłeś to, co zrobiłeś. Powtarzam sobie każdego dnia, że to rozumiem. Ale nic nie mogę poradzić na to, Gabe, jak bardzo za tobą tęsknię. Wiem, że to, co zrobiliśmy, było błędem, ale tęsknię za tobą, chcę cię zobaczyć i nienawidzę tego, że musiałeś z tego powodu, przeze mnie, wyjechać.  
Gabe, chcę cię zobaczyć.

 

MIESIĄC PÓŹNIEJ

Gabriel spędził dwa miesiące bytności w LA przyzwyczajając się do nowego życia. Postanowił nie wynajmować mieszkania w centrum, choć było mu stamtąd bliżej do pracy, i znalazł ładne miejsce w słonecznej Południowej Pasadenie, mały, ale dobrze utrzymany piętrowy dom. Dla niego jednego był za wielki, więc znalazł sobie współlokatora o imieniu Luke. Gościu był wystarczająco miły, nawet radosny, i na szczęście zdawało mu nie przeszkadzać to, że Gabriel jako promotor klubowy pracował w dziwnych godzinach; czasami Gabriel wracał do domu dopiero o 6 rano, akurat wtedy, gdy Luke się budził i szedł na swoją zmianę w szpitalu.  
Wszystko działało sprawnie. Trzymali się od siebie z daleka i na szczęście obeszło się bez seksualnego napięcia, bo Luke był hetero, a Gabriel wciąż po uszy zakochany w Samie.  
Sam. Chłopiec, który był za wysoki, za piękny, za mądry i zbyt doskonały, jak na swoje 14 lat. Z tego powodu Gabriel czuł się jak pierdolony zbok, dotykając się w nocy i wspominając ich wspólny, gorączkowy pocałunek, ale nic innego mu nie pomagało.  
Próbował randkować, do diabła, nawet przyprowadził do domu kilka jednonocnych podrywek. Seks w najlepszym razie był żałosny, a kiedy odchodzili rano, czuł się jeszcze pustszy w środku. Jego łóżko w rozmiarze King Size kpiło sobie z niego, więc się go pozbył najszybciej, jak mógł. Sprzedał je i kupił mniejsze podwójne. Nowe łóżko było wystarczająco duże dla niego i dla bezpańskiego psa, którego adoptował i który przypominał mu Sammy`ego swoimi dużymi, złotobrązowymi oczami oraz wiszącymi kręconymi włosami i kudłatymi uszami. Nazwał go Rufus i każdego dnia wieczorem przed pracą chodził z nim po okolicy na spacery.  
W wieku 31 lat Gabriel był udomowioną wersją siebie z czasów, gdy wiódł dzikie imprezowe życie. Kluby, które promował, nie były już dla niego sensem życia, a zwyczajnie dojną krową, dzięki której mógł sobie pozwolić na wygodne ciuchy i pomagać Castielowi, kiedy ten zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić ze swoim życiem.  
Cas postanowił dawać prywatne lekcje i nauczał jedynie garstkę uczniów tygodniowo, wynajmując studio raz w tygodniu za kilka stów miesięcznie. Była to przyzwoita praca, ale nie opłacała się za bardzo, a on nie chciał żyć na koszt Deana i Sama niczym jakaś pijawka. Wnioskując z tego, co mu Cas powiedział, on i Dean nadal mocno się kochali po miesiącu, odkąd do siebie wrócili. Była już niemal wiosna; co prawda nadal wiały zimne wiatry, ale w San Francisco towarzyszył im posępny deszcz i mgła. Chociaż raz Gabriel był zadowolony, że przeprowadził się do Południowej Kalifornii – przez większość czasu było tam słonecznie, a deszcz nie padał na boki z powodu wiatru. Ale tęsknił za wieloma rzeczami z czasu, gdy mieszkał w zatoce – swymi starymi przyjaciółmi, restauracjami i klubami, Castielem i Deanem… i Samem. Tęsknił za Samem bardziej, niż za czymkolwiek innym. Ból w jego piersi utrzymywał się stale, niczym zgaga, która nie ustępowała, żeby nie wiem jak bardzo próbował ją złagodzić nocami pełnymi alkoholu czy ciągłym przemeblowywaniem domu. Tęsknił za Samem i nic nie mogło tego powstrzymać czy uczynić mniej bolesnym.  
Właśnie dlatego ignorował maila od chłopca przez cały miesiąc, zanim na niego odpowiedział. Gabriel nie widział siebie odpisującego i nie wyznającego, jak bardzo kochał Sama, jak za nim tęsknił i jak marzył o nim każdego dnia.  
Dopiero w środku nocy, po kolejnej nieudanej randce Gabriel się poddał. Wystarczyły dwie butelki drogiego wina i zrobił się wystarczająco sentymentalny, aby otworzyć pocztę i wyjąć starą wiadomość od Sama ze specjalnego folderu zatytułowanego po prostu „Mój Sammy”.  
Serce go zabolało, gdy ponownie przeczytał to, co napisał Sam, ale skoro wypił dwie butelki wina, któż mógłby winić Gabriela za wysłaną wiadomość – i której pożałował, gdy obudził się rano z twarzą na klawiaturze.  
Sammy  
tak bazzo za tobą tesknie. Nie podobva mi się tuitaj, ghdy cie tu nie ma.  
Snilem o tobie zeszzlej nocy. Jestes sliczny, Samyy, chce widzieć cie, jak dochhodszisz. Nie mow Deanowi!11 Snienawidzi mnie na zafsze, jeśli ci to powiemm.   
Sammy… tesknie za Tobom… nienawidze tego. Szzkoda, ze nie masz 18 lat.  
Nacisnął „wyślij” nie przeglądając jej ponownie; oczy mu się załzawiły, gdy uświadomił sobie, jaki był naprawdę żałosny. Gabriel zakochał się w 14-latku i uciekł na sam koniec Kalifornii przed tym faktem… ale uczucie podążyło za nim w jego sercu i zagnieździło się tam. Nieważne, jak mocno się starał to wszystko odsunąć, wracało natychmiast niczym bumerang i uderzało go w twarz, kiedy tylko pomyślał o cudownym uśmiechu Sama czy głupim śmiechu, albo tym, jak marszczył brwi, gdy rozmyślał nad czymś trudnym.

Kiedy Sam pewnego późnego popołudnia dostał wiadomość od Gabriela, miesiąc po tym, jak wysłał własną, gapił się na nią przez 30 sekund rozważając, czy w ogóle powinien ją otworzyć. Słowa, choć niepewne i ciężkie do rozszyfrowania, przekazywały dość oczywistą treść i Sam nie mógł nic poradzić na rumieniec. Wszystko to sprawiło, że zrobiło mu się gorąco, a ciało zaczęło mu mrowić – wyobrażać sobie Gabriela… myślącego o nim…  
Sam wciąż był prawiczkiem. Dotykał się, oczywiście, i nawet całował z kilkoma dziewczynami. Ale przestał spotykać się z nimi, od kiedy poznał Gabriela. Więc gdy odczytał wiadomość (Deana i Casa nie było w domu, bo jedli obiad gdzieś na mieście), Sam bez wahania rozpiął spodnie i wsunął dłoń do środka, luźno obejmując fiuta. Syknął pod zimnym, lekkim dotykiem i użył drugiej ręki, by zsunąć sobie spodnie z bioder, robiąc sobie więcej miejsca. Zazwyczaj potrzebował więcej przygotowań, magazynów czy porno – gejowskiego – aby wprawić się w odpowiedni nastrój. Ale tej nocy wszystko, czego Sam potrzebował, to była myśl o Gabrielu robiącym to samo z myślą o nim. Ręce i nogi mu drżały, gdy ponownie przysunął sobie laptopa. Trzęsącymi się palcami sięgnął do klawiatury i napisał krótką wiadomość.  
nie mam jeszcze 18, ale robię teraz coś dorosłego.  
PS. czemu do diabła miałbym mówić Deanowi?  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie i dołączył zdjęcie swojej wyczerpanej, wyszczerzonej twarzy, a potem kliknął na „wyślij”.

 

Następnego ranka Gabriel obudził się z rozsadzającym mu czaszkę bólem głowy i nie pamiętając, co zrobił, by się wzmiankowanego bólu nabawić. Połknął kilka advili popijając je dużą szklanką wody i odgonił Rufusa, człapiąc z łazienki ponownie do swej sypialni. Robił coś na komputerze, jeśli ślady po klawiszach na twarzy były jakąkolwiek wskazówką.  
Ruszył myszką, chcąc obudzić komputer, i zamrugał ze zmęczeniem widząc ekran. 12 nowych maili. Spam, spam, Castiel, spam, promocja klubu, spam erotyczny (zachować), promocja klubu, Sam, Sp…  
Sam?  
Gabriel szerzej otwarł oczy widząc pole tematu, a na nim napis RE: tęsknię za tobą. Cholera… co on zrobił?

 

Pięć minut później Gabriel rumienił się wściekle, zarówno z powodu tego, co napisał do sama, a co technicznie było molestowaniem nieletniego – brawo, Gabrielu; jak i tego, co odpisał mu Sam. Sam wciąż wyglądał młodo, ale na nieco starszego niż wtedy, gdy go ostatnim razem widział. Wciąż miał te durne wiszące włosy oraz szeroki nos i usta, ale policzki miał zarumienione, a coś w jego oczach… Och… o kurwa. Gabriel zaczerwienił się jeszcze silniej i poczuł, jak fiut mu odżył w piżamie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ten rumieniec na twarzy Sama mógł mieć tylko dwie przyczyny – szybki bieg lub cudowny orgazm.   
„robię teraz coś dorosłego”, jak to ujął Sam, przebiegło mu przez głowę, i Gabriel silnie przygryzł sobie usta.  
Napisał szybką odpowiedź i wyłączył monitor, zaś później zabrał Rufusa na spacer, którego obaj desperacko potrzebowali.

Sam,  
Przepraszam, że wysłałem tego maila. Byłem dość pijany. To wciąż nieodpowiednie z mojej strony pragnąć tego z tobą, nieważne, jak bardzo tego chcę.   
Co do mówienia Deanowi… Nie wiem, po prostu przypuściłem, że ostatecznie i tak by się wydało. W końcu nie chcę ukrywać związku przed światem w nieskończoność, prawda?  
Po prostu… dbaj o siebie. I pozdrów ode mnie gołąbki.  
Gabriel  
PS. Jak tam w szkole? Coś nowego?  
Szczerze mówiąc Sam był dość rozczarowany odpowiedzią Gabriela. Nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał. Cyberseksu? Sugestywnych wiadomości? Sam parsknął śmiechem. Nawet w jego myślach to brzmiało głupio i żałośnie. Gabriel miał 31 lat. A on wciąż 14. Nieważne, jak bardzo się nawzajem pragnęli, zawsze pojawiała się bariera wiekowa. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż Sam skończy 18 lat. Cztery lata. Sam stęknał, zamknął laptopa i położył się na plecach gapiąc się w sufit. Cztery pieprzone lata desperackiej tęsknoty i seksualnej frustracji. Naciągnął sobie poduszkę na twarz i krzyknął; głos stłumiła mu gruba bawełna i pierzaste wypełnienie. Nie odpowiedział na wiadomość Gabriela, skasował ją bez zastanowienia. Tak będzie lepiej. Dla nich obu.

DWA LATA PÓŹNIEJ

\- Raaany, Dean, stój spokojnie, dobra? – stęknął Sam, ze zdenerwowaniem mierzwiąc swoje puszyste, brązowe włosy, bo próbował zawiązać bratu krawat. Był czerwiec w Kalifornii i on już pocił się wystarczająco w swoim czarnym garniturze, nawet bez nerwowego pana młodego. Potrzebował jeszcze kilku minut i poważnych namów, by zwabić Deana do środka, ale od tego momentu wszystko zaczęło układać się wręcz magicznie. No, może nie magicznie, ale coś w tym stylu. Sam stał w kościele w pierwszym rzędzie, tuż za swoim bratem, i tylko środkowa alejka oddzielała go od Gabriela, gdy patrzyli na swoich braci ślubujących sobie miłość i wręczali im pierścionki.  
Zatrzymali swoje pierścionki zaręczynowe – Dean wyczyścił, jak umiał ten, który osadził w swoim obrazie, choć w pęknięciach nadal widać było farbę – a kiedy wsunął obrączkę na palec Casa, po twarzy Sama naprawdę popłynęły łzy. Cóż, coś takiego nie zdarza się każdego dnia, prawda? Widząc Deana tak szczęśliwego Sam poczuł się sentymentalnie.  
Ich powrót do siebie był długim procesem. Dean kochał Casa, a Cas kochał jego, ale chociaż Dean bardzo tego chciał, nie było mu łatwo zapomnieć i wybaczyć zdradę Castiela. Bywały nieprzyjemne sytuacje, w których Dean czuł potrzebę wzbudzenia w Castielu zazdrości, potrzebę wyjścia i flirtowania z jakimś bezimiennym facetem, żeby tylko pokazać mu, jak bardzo to bolało. Ale Castiel przy nim trwał. Został, wybaczył Danowi, kiedy ten następnego dnia rano przepraszał i przepraszał, płacząc i ściskając mu koszulę jak kotwicę.  
A teraz byli tutaj. Razem. Małżeństwo. Sam naprawdę niewiele pamiętał ze swej przemowy, ale kiedy brat uściskał go mocno, a Castiel szepnął zdławione „dziękuję ci bardzo, Sam”, doszedł do wniosku, że nie mogło być bardzo źle. Zobaczył, jak obaj wyszli z namiotu, pod którym świętowano, i poszli w dół plażą; Dean zdjął marynarkę, buty i skarpetki, podwinął spodnie i pociągnął Casa za sobą do zimnej wody. Sam uśmiechnął się i odwrócił głowę zapewniając im trochę prywatności, tylko po to, by spojrzeć w orzechowe oczy, których usiłował unikać cały dzień. Nerwowo oblizał usta, a uśmiech zmienił mu się w niepewny półuśmiech, który nie sięgał oczu.  
\- Gabriel – powiedział unosząc w jego stronę kieliszek do szampana wypełniony sokiem pomarańczowym.

Gabriel nie widział Sama od dwóch lat. Kiedy chłopiec przestał odpowiadać na jego maile, Gabe odpuścił sobie dalszy kontakt przypuszczając, że stało się jedno z dwojga: albo Sam miał dość czekania, albo z całych sił próbował zachowywać się tak, jak Gabriel.  
Minione dwa lata były dla Gabriela trudne. Był w kilku związkach, ale nic tak naprawdę nie zagrało. Podczas, gdy silnie wierzył w zdolność do zakochania się w więcej, niż jednej osobie na raz, i rozkoszował się trójkątami równie mocno, jak każdy inny żądny przygód trzydziestoparoletni zamożny singiel, to mu to po prostu nie wystarczyło. Bo to nie był Sam.  
Zatem, gdy otrzymał zaproszenie na ślub brata zaledwie miesiąc po 16 urodzinach Sama, czuł się bardziej niż zalękniony. Czy Sam zechce z nim rozmawiać? A może go będzie cały czas ignorować? Mdlące uczucie w czasie całej podróży samolotem z LA do San Francisco nie mogło być całkowicie sprawką choroby lokomocyjnej, pomyślał Gabriel. Miał rację, bo w chwili, gdy zobaczył Sama, jego wnętrzności wywinęły koziołka, z prędkością kolejki górskiej przechodząc prosto od stanu spokoju i pozbierania do o-kurwa-co-ja-teraz-robię?  
Gabriel stał przy swoim bracie oferując Casowi autentyczny uśmiech za każdym razem, gdy ten nerwowo zerkał przez ramię. Gabe kiwał głową, a Cas się uśmiechał; i wszystko poszło tak gładko, że można by pomyśleć, że każdy ćwiczył to całymi miesiącami. W rzeczywistości Dean napisał wszystko noc wcześniej, nabazgrał w notatniku, a Castiel pisał to i przepisywał przez cały rok… od chwili, gdy sobie uświadomił, że Dean naprawdę zamierza go poślubić, nawet po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.  
Obie przysięgi były piękne i szczere, ta Castiela poetycka i pełna metafor, zaś Deana bezpośrednia do bólu i bardzo emocjonalna. W pewnym momencie Gabriel się zadławił, spoglądając na Sama, gdy Castiel opowiadał o znalezieniu tej jednej osoby, przy której wszędzie można było czuć się jak w domu. Bolało go widzieć Sama teraz po tak długiej rozłące, do tego w czasie tak ważnego wydarzenia.  
W powietrzu fruwało tyle wspaniałych emocji, wędrujących od osoby do osoby w trakcie rozmów. Przy słowach „a teraz możesz pocałować swego męża” Dean się nie zawahał. Schwycił twarz Casa, po czym uniósł ją do zapierającego dech w piersiach pocałunku. Cas uśmiechnął się i mocno objął Deana w talii.  
Zostawili swoich braci samych, Deana zbyt wtulonego w Casa i Casa zapominającego o ostatniej rozmowie z bratem o tym, jak Gabriel wciąż kochał Sama. Gdy nowożeńcy odeszli w stronę zachodzącego słońca, Gabriel odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Sama, który uniósł w jego stronę kieliszek. Pomarańczowy płyn nieznacznie się rozchlapał.  
\- Cześć Sam… - Gabriel przez chwilę gryzł sobie usta, po czym westchnął i podszedł bliżej Sama. Zamrugał i popatrzył w górę, górę, górę i w oczy Sama. Chłopak w chwili obecnej był o co najmniej 6 cali wyższy od niego, co wywołało u Gabriela nieznaczny rumieniec. Uśmiechnął się lekko, zaledwie wykrzywił usta i nieznacznie przechylił głowę. - Urosłeś.

Sam nie potrzebował zbyt wiele czasu na uświadomienie sobie, że pomimo zamiaru ignorowania Gabriela, utrzymywania dystansu i nie zwracania na niego uwagi po prostu nie mógł tego zrobić. Gabe był swym zwykłym radosnym, sarkastycznym i czarującym sobą, i Sam mógł tam tylko stać, rozmawiać z nim, słuchać go i śmiać się z jego żartów.  
Niedługo później niebo pociemniało, radosna muzyka zamieniła się w wolniejszą i łagodniejszą, a łańcuch świateł pod namiotami dołączył do gwiazd. Sam odchrząknął zdawszy sobie sprawę, że rozmawiali przez niemal 4 godziny. Odwrócił głowę i nie odzywał się przez chwilę, obserwując z roztargnieniem wolno tańczących ludzi.  
Kiedy odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Gabriela, starszy mężczyzna stał już bliżej, zaledwie kilka stóp od niego. Sam poczuł nagły przypływ pożądania, bolesnej tęsknoty. Wymienili długie, znaczące spojrzenie, po czym Sam odstawił kieliszek, wyciągnął rękę do Gabriela i pociągnął go do tyłu. Wziął kluczyki do Impali z kurtki Deana, popędził na plażę ciągnąc Gabriela za sobą i wreszcie pchnął mężczyznę na ciepłe nadwozie Deanowej dziecinki. Gabriel przez cały czas nie wykonał żadnego gestu, nie powiedział ani słowa i nie próbował go powstrzymać, więc Sam nie widział powodu, by zwalniać czy w ogóle przestać. Przysunął się bliżej kładąc jedną dłoń na szyi Gabriela, a drugą wodząc po jego piersi i brzuchu. Wreszcie palce dotarły do sprzączki pasa. Zerknął z powrotem na Gabriela i oblizał usta, oczy tańczyły mu od oczu Gabe`a do jego ust i z powrotem.  
\- Gabriel, proszę… - powiedział szeptem, oddechem muskając usta mężczyzny, w głosie słychać mu było desperację i nadzieję.

 

Gabriel tego pragnął. Chciał wziąć Sama do środka i nie dać mu więcej odejść, objąć ramionami większe i wyższe ciało chłopaka i kołysać się razem jak jedno, dopóki obaj nie ujrzeliby gwiazd. Pragnął czuć Sama w sobie, głęboko, już od lat.  
Może to była wina szampana, a może faktu, że ich bracia właśnie się pobrali i rozkosznie się całowali gdzieś na plaży, może kwestia tego, że było ciemno, choć oko wykol, za wyjątkiem kilku świateł ulicznych na parkingu; dość, że nagle, z jakiegokolwiek powodu, Gabriela przestało obchodzić, że Sam miał tylko 16 lat, a on niemal 33. Nie chciał się przejmować, nie umiał dłużej mówić „nie” temu cudownemu chłopakowi przed sobą.  
Gabriel w milczeniu kiwnął głową i popatrzył Samowi w oczy; jego własne otwarły się i zaczęły szukać, złoty kolor był za jasny w ciemności.  
\- Sammy…  
Gabriel objął ramieniem talię Sama i położył mu dłoń w dole pleców przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i wyciągnął szyję usiłując spojrzeć w górę w oczy Sama. Z chłopakiem stojącym tak blisko było to zadaniem niewiarygodnie trudnym, a szyja Gabriela bolała od tak silnego wychylania się w tył, ale, Boże, nie miał siły się skarżyć. Nie, kiedy jędrne, wyrzeźbione sportem ciało Sama w taki sposób przytulało się do niego, kiedy jedna z nóg chłopaka wsuwała się między jego nogi i napierała na gwałtownie rosnącą twardość w jego spodniach. Gabriel zakwilił miękko i zamknął oczy, rozchylając usta, a w tym właśnie momencie Sam schylił się i pocałował go. Ich usta idealnie do siebie pasowały, bo do tego zostały stworzone, dla siebie nawzajem.

Ten pocałunek był jak pierwszy, czuły, ostrożny i badawczy; obaj strasznie tego pragnęli, ale jednocześnie bali się tego pragnienia. Sam westchnął, a Gabriel wchłonął ten miękki dźwięk. Wtulił się bardziej i rozchylił usta, by spijać każde sapnięcie, każdy szloch. Dłonie Sama ślizgały się po ciele Gabriela, jędrnym i dobrze wyrzeźbionym. Chłopak przysunął nogę bliżej i rozsunął uda Gabriela, by wsunąć się pomiędzy nie, kolanem szturchnął twardy zarys jego fiuta. Sam jęknął pod wpływem tego uczucia i pocałował Gabe`a jeszcze głębiej, wsuwając język do jego gorących, wilgotnych ust. Ręką, która nie była obecnie zajęta grzebaniem przy guziku i zamku spodni Gabriela, sięgnął poza siebie szukając klamki, i wsunął kluczyki do zamka. Trzeba im było kilku sekund, by w pełni zdać sobie z tego sprawę, ale wtedy Gabriel znalazł się w środku i zaczął cofać się na tylnym siedzeniu, dopóki nie dotarł do drzwi. Sam wszedł do wnętrza samochodu tuż za nim, nie dając mu dużo czasu na wygodniejsze ułożenie. Było czymś niesamowitym opaść na mężczyznę; ich usta pasowały do siebie idealnie, gdy pocałowali się ponownie, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, obserwując każdy swój ruch. Sam oparł się na ramieniu obok bioder Gabriela i sięgnął drugą ręką w dół, delikatnie przesuwając palcami po wybrzuszeniu w jedwabnych szortach mężczyzny.

Gabriel czuł się trochę jak dziwka po jęku, jaki z siebie wydał zaledwie po dotyku Sama na swoich bokserkach, ale, Chryste, to było coś wspaniałego. Każde zakończenie nerwowe idealnie się dostroiło do żaru Sama, do delikatnego, odkrywającego dotyku jego palców na jedwabnej tkaninie, naciskania i ściskania. Wreszcie Sam trzymał w dłoni sporą ilość Gabriela. Gabe zamknął oczy i nieznacznie wygiął plecy otwierając usta w kolejnym jęku. Tak bardzo tego pragnął… pragnął Sama.  
\- Sammy – szepnął ponownie i objął kark chłopaka, pociągając go w dół do kolejnego głodnego pocałunku. Nie było już wahania, tylko gorączkowe pragnienie i namiętność; usta, język i zęby Gabriela pracowały nad ustami Sama, znacząc go i odbierając dech.  
Ciało Gabriela boleśnie pragnęło więcej. Jego dłonie powędrowały do koszuli Sama, aby zerwać tę głupią muszkę i rozpiąć ją, odsłonić gładką opaloną skórę, połacie napiętego ciała tylko dla niego. Przygryzł dolną wargę, po czym spojrzał Samowi w oczy, zszokowany ich szklistym od pożądania wyrazem.  
\- Sam…  
Dłonie Sama powędrowały do jego erekcji, ścisnęły ją mocno przez jedwab i zaczęły się poruszać, obciągając go bez wysiłku. Gabe nie potrafił powstrzymać zduszonego szlochu rozkoszy, który wyrwał mu się z gardła, a nogi rozsunęły mu się automatycznie – jego ciało dokładnie wiedziało, czego pragnie. Błądził dłońmi po torsie Sama, czując, jak gorąca skóra tańczyła pod nimi, gdy Sam się przesuwał, poruszał w taki sposób, że wybrzuszenie w jego własnych spodniach stało się widoczne. Gabriel przełknął z trudem, bo rozmiar Sama nawet w panujących wokół ciemnościach i na tle czarnych spodni był ewidentny. Gabriel powiódł dłonią w dół torsu nastolatka i objął Sama na dole, zarazem nagrodzony i przerażony jego natychmiastową reakcją, bo chłopak drgnął w kierunku dotyku i ostro wysyczał jego imię.

Niemal go zawstydzało, jaki się zrobił uległy; w chwili, w której poczuł dłoń Gabriela na swojej długości, powieki mu zatrzepotały, a usta rozchyliły się wypuszczając strumień lubieżnie brzmiących jęków. Wiedział że nie utrzyma się w górze dużo dłużej, więc pochylił się i oparł czołem o szyję Gabe`a, oddechem muskając mu skórę. Jego koszula tak odsunęła się na bok, że odsłoniła miękką skórę ramienia, i Sam wciągnął jego zapach, który doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Wreszcie przypomniał sobie o swojej dłoni, o tym, co robił, zanim rozkosz przejęła kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Sam odrobinę wzmocnił chwyt i dalej pocierał mężczyznę, powoli, ale mocno. Czuł, jak Gabriel pod nim drży, i uśmiechnął się łagodnie, po czym odwrócił mu głowę i ponownie pocałował. Minęło kilka minut, aż wreszcie dłonie Sama znalazły drogę do środka szortów Gabriela. Palce jak piórko muskały gorącą skórę, kciuk trafił na wrażliwy czubek i starł z niego płyn. Sam westchnął, czując jego lepkość, i pogłębił pocałunek, wsuwając się głęboko do ust drugiego mężczyzny. Przygryzał jego wargi i spijał jego jęki.

Biodra Gabriela drgnęły lekko, kiedy Sam objął dłonią jego fiuta. Silne palce sprawiły, że rozkosz strzeliła mu w górę kręgosłupa. Oddech miał teraz nierówny; urywał mu się w gardle od ciągłych jęków i sapnięć. Gabriel coraz mocniej dotykał Sama przez spodnie, palce tańczyły wokół, by pociągnąć zamek w dół; w ciszy samochodu dźwięk zdawał się być nienaturalnie głośny. Jedynymi innymi dźwiękami były ich własne oddechy, ostre i chrapliwe, oraz szum oceanu o kilkaset metrów dalej.  
Ciało Gabriela napinało się, zwijało wokół żaru, jaki czuł w dole brzucha, i już miał ściągnąć bokserki tak, aby Sam mógł go lepiej schwycić, gdy powstrzymał go dźwięk opon na chodniku oraz światła drogowe rozbłyskujące we wnętrzu samochodu. Gabriel szeroko otwarł oczy i spojrzał na Sama w szoku i strachu.  
„O Boże… O Boże, a co, jeśli to gliny… w nocy sprawdzają zaparkowane samochody właśnie w tym celu… nieobyczajne zachowanie. I, CHOLERA, Sam wciąż jest nieletni… KURWA KURWA KURWA.”  
\- Sam, złaź… - Sam zawahał się i zmarszczył nieznacznie słysząc zwięzły ton Gabriela. Gabe wysyczał to jeszcze raz, łagodnie zsuwając Sama na bok. - Złaź, Sam… - podniósł się, jednocześnie podciągając spodnie, i wyjrzał przez zaparowane okno Impali.  
To był samochód policyjny. To był pierdolony samochód policyjny. Gabrielowa erekcja zginęła na miejscu; cała żądza i żar, jakie czuł kilka chwil temu, zniknęły jak martwa gwiazda.  
\- CHOLERA – szepnął i poprawił spodnie, mając nadzieję, że jeśli gliniarz podejdzie, będą przynajmniej mogli udawać niewinnych. Gabriel siedział nieruchomo, patrząc, jak samochód powoli przejeżdża przez parking, zatrzymuje się przy znaku, a potem skręca w prawo, w dół autostradą nr 1 wzdłuż wybrzeża – z daleka od parkingu i nielegalnych wydarzeń, które miały miejsce w Impali. Gabriel opadł na siedzenie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, stękając lekko.  
\- Cholera.

Sam nie zauważył, co się dzieje, dopóki nie udało mu się wyjrzeć przez okno nad głową Gabriela. On również pospiesznie poprawił spodnie i osunął się na swoje siedzenie, dopóki Gabriel nie westchnął z ulgą opierając się o zagłówek. Sam wahał się przez chwilę, wreszcie wyciągnął rękę, położył ją na udzie Gabriela i sprawił, że mężczyzna spojrzał na niego.   
\- Dobra… pojechali – powiedział cicho i ostrożnie, ale w oczach Gabriela widać było dokładne przeciwieństwo tego, co wcześniej – nie było w nich już żądzy i pragnienia, nie było beztroski. Teraz widniała w nich tylko ciemność, strach i żal, coś, czego Sam nie chciał widzieć. Nie mógł znieść, jak te uczucia odbijały się w tak kochanych przez niego oczach. - Gabe, w porządku… proszę, po prostu… - nie skończył zdania; złapał Gabriela za koszulę i przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie, pragnąc znowu pocałować te usta.

Gabriel westchnął, kiedy Sam znowu go do siebie przyciągnął, i zrobił to z chęcią, ale łagodnie uniknął pocałunku Sama opierając mu czoło o ramię. Przez chwilę siedział cicho, a potem odezwał się miękkim, smutnym głosem.  
\- Sam, nie powinniśmy tego robić… - wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił powietrze. Zadrżał i odsunął się. Gabriel ujął twarz Sama i uśmiechnął się do niego powściągliwie w sposób, który mówił „przepraszam”. - Wciąż jesteś nieletni… niewiele brakowało. Gdyby… gdyby tu przyszli, miałbym poważne kłopoty. I ciebie też by zaciągnęli na posterunek… i zaczęliby monitorować to, jak opiekuje się tobą twój brat… Ja… nie zniósłbym, gdyby cię zabrali od Deana - przez twarz Gabriela przebiegł grymas i został tam w postaci głębokich zmarszczek na czole. Mężczyzna spojrzał w dół, gdzie jego dłonie trzymały dłonie chłopaka, kciukiem muskając je po wierzchu.  
\- Przykro mi, Sam.

Po słowach Gabriela Sam opuścił głowę gapiąc się na swoje złożone ręce. Musiał mocno przygryźć wargę, by nie płakać czy wrzeszczeć, ale gdy Gabe milczał, chłopak nie umiał ukryć rozczarowania w głosie.  
\- Mówisz poważnie… - powiedział i nie tyle było to pytanie, co uświadomienie sobie faktów. – Znowu to robisz…  
Zerknął na Gabe`a, ich oczy spotkały się i Samowi zaczęły drżeć usta. Lekko pokręcił głową już nie próbując powstrzymywać łez. Rozumiał, dlaczego Gabe to robił, dlaczego nie chciał posunąć się dalej, nie chciał „pogorszyć” sytuacji. Ale z tego powodu nienawidził go każdym włókienkiem ciała, nienawidził jego rozsądnych argumentów i tego, jak na niego patrzył, jakby był on czymś żałosnym i godnym współczucia. Sam nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Odwrócił się, wymacał dłonią klamkę i otwarł drzwi, gładko wyślizgując się z samochodu. Nie odwrócił się idąc z powrotem na przyjęcie, wciąż w pełni rozkręcone. Dołączył do Bobby`ego Singera, szefa Deana, oraz jego dziewczyny i zarazem byłej szefowej Deana, Ellen Harvelle, wraz z córką, zamierzając zapomnieć o wszystkim, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Najlepiej na zawsze.  
Sam cieszył się ich szczęściem. Jezu Chryste, jego zdaniem, po wszystkich tych miesiącach bólu i braku zaufania, niepokoju i niepewności zasługiwali na jakąś pierdoloną nagrodę czy coś. Kiedy tego dnia odebrali go ze szkoły, Sam na pełną minutę zaniemówił, po czym najpierw mocno uściskał swego brata, a potem Casa. Przytulił Casa na nieco dłużej i wymamrotał „Złam mu serce jeszcze raz, a cię wykończę”, ale szybko klepnął go po plecach dając znać, że tylko żartował. Dobra, może częściowo. Cieszył się, że Cas wrócił, że on i Dean wszystko sobie wyjaśnili. Pewnie, że Cas rezygnujący z pracy byłby utrudnieniem, ale nie takim, by sobie z nim nie poradzili. Technicznie rzecz biorąc nie było dowodu, że molestował czy dotykał Deana przed tamtym dniem, a do tego już odszedł z pracy, więc nie było mowy, aby ktoś mógł wnieść pozew.  
Wieczorem zjedli w domu, ale Sam zabrał się szybko – musiał wytrzymać całą kolację z dwoma gołąbkami trzymającymi się za ręce i patrzącymi na siebie tak, jakby niewiele brakowało im do rzucenia się na siebie tu i teraz. Był niemal pewien, że w chwili, gdy zamknął drzwi, dokładnie to zrobili, ale nie czekał, aby się o tym przekonać. Na noc został u przyjaciela i ujrzał Deana dopiero następnego dnia po szkole, gdy ten przyjechał go odebrać. Widok brata uśmiechniętego, wręcz lśniącego szczęściem i zadowoleniem sprawił, że Sam zadławił się rozczuleniem. Oczywiście, była jeszcze zazdrość. Teraz, gdy jego brat wraz z narzeczonym byli szczęśliwi, Sam nic nie mógł poradzić na szaloną zazdrość o to, co ich łączyło. Wciąż miał 14 lat, teraz już niemal 15, a Gabriela nie było, wyniósł się do LA, znalazł się poza zasięgiem, zaś Sam miał ochotę wrzeszczeć i walnąć komuś za niesprawiedliwość, jaką było jego życie.   
Dwa dni po tym, jak Dean i Cas zeszli się ponownie, Sam napisał do Gabriela. Miał dość ukrywania, tłumienia tego, co czuł, więc zamiast tego otwiorzył swoje serce.

Gabe,  
prawdopodobnie już słyszałeś o tym od Casa – znowu są razem! Rany, nie sądziłem, że Dean mu kiedykolwiek wybaczy, ale cieszę się, że to zrobił. Jasne, że muszą przezwyciężyć pewne problemy, ale teraz, jak sądzę, są kurewsko szczęśliwi.  
Wiem, czemu zrobiłeś to, co zrobiłeś. Powtarzam sobie każdego dnia, że to rozumiem. Ale nic nie mogę poradzić na to, Gabe, jak bardzo za tobą tęsknię. Wiem, że to, co zrobiliśmy, było błędem, ale tęsknię za tobą, chcę cię zobaczyć i nienawidzę tego, że musiałeś z tego powodu, przeze mnie, wyjechać.  
Gabe, chcę cię zobaczyć.

 

MIESIĄC PÓŹNIEJ

Gabriel spędził dwa miesiące bytności w LA przyzwyczajając się do nowego życia. Postanowił nie wynajmować mieszkania w centrum, choć było mu stamtąd bliżej do pracy, i znalazł ładne miejsce w słonecznej Południowej Pasadenie, mały, ale dobrze utrzymany piętrowy dom. Dla niego jednego był za wielki, więc znalazł sobie współlokatora o imieniu Luke. Gościu był wystarczająco miły, nawet radosny, i na szczęście zdawało mu nie przeszkadzać to, że Gabriel jako promotor klubowy pracował w dziwnych godzinach; czasami Gabriel wracał do domu dopiero o 6 rano, akurat wtedy, gdy Luke się budził i szedł na swoją zmianę w szpitalu.  
Wszystko działało sprawnie. Trzymali się od siebie z daleka i na szczęście obeszło się bez seksualnego napięcia, bo Luke był hetero, a Gabriel wciąż po uszy zakochany w Samie.  
Sam. Chłopiec, który był za wysoki, za piękny, za mądry i zbyt doskonały, jak na swoje 14 lat. Z tego powodu Gabriel czuł się jak pierdolony zbok, dotykając się w nocy i wspominając ich wspólny, gorączkowy pocałunek, ale nic innego mu nie pomagało.  
Próbował randkować, do diabła, nawet przyprowadził do domu kilka jednonocnych podrywek. Seks w najlepszym razie był żałosny, a kiedy odchodzili rano, czuł się jeszcze pustszy w środku. Jego łóżko w rozmiarze King Size kpiło sobie z niego, więc się go pozbył najszybciej, jak mógł. Sprzedał je i kupił mniejsze podwójne. Nowe łóżko było wystarczająco duże dla niego i dla bezpańskiego psa, którego adoptował i który przypominał mu Sammy`ego swoimi dużymi, złotobrązowymi oczami oraz wiszącymi kręconymi włosami i kudłatymi uszami. Nazwał go Rufus i każdego dnia wieczorem przed pracą chodził z nim po okolicy na spacery.  
W wieku 31 lat Gabriel był udomowioną wersją siebie z czasów, gdy wiódł dzikie imprezowe życie. Kluby, które promował, nie były już dla niego sensem życia, a zwyczajnie dojną krową, dzięki której mógł sobie pozwolić na wygodne ciuchy i pomagać Castielowi, kiedy ten zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić ze swoim życiem.  
Cas postanowił dawać prywatne lekcje i nauczał jedynie garstkę uczniów tygodniowo, wynajmując studio raz w tygodniu za kilka stów miesięcznie. Była to przyzwoita praca, ale nie opłacała się za bardzo, a on nie chciał żyć na koszt Deana i Sama niczym jakaś pijawka. Wnioskując z tego, co mu Cas powiedział, on i Dean nadal mocno się kochali po miesiącu, odkąd do siebie wrócili. Była już niemal wiosna; co prawda nadal wiały zimne wiatry, ale w San Francisco towarzyszył im posępny deszcz i mgła. Chociaż raz Gabriel był zadowolony, że przeprowadził się do Południowej Kalifornii – przez większość czasu było tam słonecznie, a deszcz nie padał na boki z powodu wiatru. Ale tęsknił za wieloma rzeczami z czasu, gdy mieszkał w zatoce – swymi starymi przyjaciółmi, restauracjami i klubami, Castielem i Deanem… i Samem. Tęsknił za Samem bardziej, niż za czymkolwiek innym. Ból w jego piersi utrzymywał się stale, niczym zgaga, która nie ustępowała, żeby nie wiem jak bardzo próbował ją złagodzić nocami pełnymi alkoholu czy ciągłym przemeblowywaniem domu. Tęsknił za Samem i nic nie mogło tego powstrzymać czy uczynić mniej bolesnym.  
Właśnie dlatego ignorował maila od chłopca przez cały miesiąc, zanim na niego odpowiedział. Gabriel nie widział siebie odpisującego i nie wyznającego, jak bardzo kochał Sama, jak za nim tęsknił i jak marzył o nim każdego dnia.  
Dopiero w środku nocy, po kolejnej nieudanej randce Gabriel się poddał. Wystarczyły dwie butelki drogiego wina i zrobił się wystarczająco sentymentalny, aby otworzyć pocztę i wyjąć starą wiadomość od Sama ze specjalnego folderu zatytułowanego po prostu „Mój Sammy”.  
Serce go zabolało, gdy ponownie przeczytał to, co napisał Sam, ale skoro wypił dwie butelki wina, któż mógłby winić Gabriela za wysłaną wiadomość – i której pożałował, gdy obudził się rano z twarzą na klawiaturze.  
Sammy  
tak bazzo za tobą tesknie. Nie podobva mi się tuitaj, ghdy cie tu nie ma.  
Snilem o tobie zeszzlej nocy. Jestes sliczny, Samyy, chce widzieć cie, jak dochhodszisz. Nie mow Deanowi!11 Snienawidzi mnie na zafsze, jeśli ci to powiemm.   
Sammy… tesknie za Tobom… nienawidze tego. Szzkoda, ze nie masz 18 lat.  
Nacisnął „wyślij” nie przeglądając jej ponownie; oczy mu się załzawiły, gdy uświadomił sobie, jaki był naprawdę żałosny. Gabriel zakochał się w 14-latku i uciekł na sam koniec Kalifornii przed tym faktem… ale uczucie podążyło za nim w jego sercu i zagnieździło się tam. Nieważne, jak mocno się starał to wszystko odsunąć, wracało natychmiast niczym bumerang i uderzało go w twarz, kiedy tylko pomyślał o cudownym uśmiechu Sama czy głupim śmiechu, albo tym, jak marszczył brwi, gdy rozmyślał nad czymś trudnym.

Kiedy Sam pewnego późnego popołudnia dostał wiadomość od Gabriela, miesiąc po tym, jak wysłał własną, gapił się na nią przez 30 sekund rozważając, czy w ogóle powinien ją otworzyć. Słowa, choć niepewne i ciężkie do rozszyfrowania, przekazywały dość oczywistą treść i Sam nie mógł nic poradzić na rumieniec. Wszystko to sprawiło, że zrobiło mu się gorąco, a ciało zaczęło mu mrowić – wyobrażać sobie Gabriela… myślącego o nim…  
Sam wciąż był prawiczkiem. Dotykał się, oczywiście, i nawet całował z kilkoma dziewczynami. Ale przestał spotykać się z nimi, od kiedy poznał Gabriela. Więc gdy odczytał wiadomość (Deana i Casa nie było w domu, bo jedli obiad gdzieś na mieście), Sam bez wahania rozpiął spodnie i wsunął dłoń do środka, luźno obejmując fiuta. Syknął pod zimnym, lekkim dotykiem i użył drugiej ręki, by zsunąć sobie spodnie z bioder, robiąc sobie więcej miejsca. Zazwyczaj potrzebował więcej przygotowań, magazynów czy porno – gejowskiego – aby wprawić się w odpowiedni nastrój. Ale tej nocy wszystko, czego Sam potrzebował, to była myśl o Gabrielu robiącym to samo z myślą o nim. Ręce i nogi mu drżały, gdy ponownie przysunął sobie laptopa. Trzęsącymi się palcami sięgnął do klawiatury i napisał krótką wiadomość.  
nie mam jeszcze 18, ale robię teraz coś dorosłego.  
PS. czemu do diabła miałbym mówić Deanowi?  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie i dołączył zdjęcie swojej wyczerpanej, wyszczerzonej twarzy, a potem kliknął na „wyślij”.

 

Następnego ranka Gabriel obudził się z rozsadzającym mu czaszkę bólem głowy i nie pamiętając, co zrobił, by się wzmiankowanego bólu nabawić. Połknął kilka advili popijając je dużą szklanką wody i odgonił Rufusa, człapiąc z łazienki ponownie do swej sypialni. Robił coś na komputerze, jeśli ślady po klawiszach na twarzy były jakąkolwiek wskazówką.  
Ruszył myszką, chcąc obudzić komputer, i zamrugał ze zmęczeniem widząc ekran. 12 nowych maili. Spam, spam, Castiel, spam, promocja klubu, spam erotyczny (zachować), promocja klubu, Sam, Sp…  
Sam?  
Gabriel szerzej otwarł oczy widząc pole tematu, a na nim napis RE: tęsknię za tobą. Cholera… co on zrobił?

 

Pięć minut później Gabriel rumienił się wściekle, zarówno z powodu tego, co napisał do sama, a co technicznie było molestowaniem nieletniego – brawo, Gabrielu; jak i tego, co odpisał mu Sam. Sam wciąż wyglądał młodo, ale na nieco starszego niż wtedy, gdy go ostatnim razem widział. Wciąż miał te durne wiszące włosy oraz szeroki nos i usta, ale policzki miał zarumienione, a coś w jego oczach… Och… o kurwa. Gabriel zaczerwienił się jeszcze silniej i poczuł, jak fiut mu odżył w piżamie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ten rumieniec na twarzy Sama mógł mieć tylko dwie przyczyny – szybki bieg lub cudowny orgazm.   
„robię teraz coś dorosłego”, jak to ujął Sam, przebiegło mu przez głowę, i Gabriel silnie przygryzł sobie usta.  
Napisał szybką odpowiedź i wyłączył monitor, zaś później zabrał Rufusa na spacer, którego obaj desperacko potrzebowali.

Sam,  
Przepraszam, że wysłałem tego maila. Byłem dość pijany. To wciąż nieodpowiednie z mojej strony pragnąć tego z tobą, nieważne, jak bardzo tego chcę.   
Co do mówienia Deanowi… Nie wiem, po prostu przypuściłem, że ostatecznie i tak by się wydało. W końcu nie chcę ukrywać związku przed światem w nieskończoność, prawda?  
Po prostu… dbaj o siebie. I pozdrów ode mnie gołąbki.  
Gabriel  
PS. Jak tam w szkole? Coś nowego?  
Szczerze mówiąc Sam był dość rozczarowany odpowiedzią Gabriela. Nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał. Cyberseksu? Sugestywnych wiadomości? Sam parsknął śmiechem. Nawet w jego myślach to brzmiało głupio i żałośnie. Gabriel miał 31 lat. A on wciąż 14. Nieważne, jak bardzo się nawzajem pragnęli, zawsze pojawiała się bariera wiekowa. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż Sam skończy 18 lat. Cztery lata. Sam stęknał, zamknął laptopa i położył się na plecach gapiąc się w sufit. Cztery pieprzone lata desperackiej tęsknoty i seksualnej frustracji. Naciągnął sobie poduszkę na twarz i krzyknął; głos stłumiła mu gruba bawełna i pierzaste wypełnienie. Nie odpowiedział na wiadomość Gabriela, skasował ją bez zastanowienia. Tak będzie lepiej. Dla nich obu.

DWA LATA PÓŹNIEJ

\- Raaany, Dean, stój spokojnie, dobra? – stęknął Sam, ze zdenerwowaniem mierzwiąc swoje puszyste, brązowe włosy, bo próbował zawiązać bratu krawat. Był czerwiec w Kalifornii i on już pocił się wystarczająco w swoim czarnym garniturze, nawet bez nerwowego pana młodego. Potrzebował jeszcze kilku minut i poważnych namów, by zwabić Deana do środka, ale od tego momentu wszystko zaczęło układać się wręcz magicznie. No, może nie magicznie, ale coś w tym stylu. Sam stał w kościele w pierwszym rzędzie, tuż za swoim bratem, i tylko środkowa alejka oddzielała go od Gabriela, gdy patrzyli na swoich braci ślubujących sobie miłość i wręczali im pierścionki.  
Zatrzymali swoje pierścionki zaręczynowe – Dean wyczyścił, jak umiał ten, który osadził w swoim obrazie, choć w pęknięciach nadal widać było farbę – a kiedy wsunął obrączkę na palec Casa, po twarzy Sama naprawdę popłynęły łzy. Cóż, coś takiego nie zdarza się każdego dnia, prawda? Widząc Deana tak szczęśliwego Sam poczuł się sentymentalnie.  
Ich powrót do siebie był długim procesem. Dean kochał Casa, a Cas kochał jego, ale chociaż Dean bardzo tego chciał, nie było mu łatwo zapomnieć i wybaczyć zdradę Castiela. Bywały nieprzyjemne sytuacje, w których Dean czuł potrzebę wzbudzenia w Castielu zazdrości, potrzebę wyjścia i flirtowania z jakimś bezimiennym facetem, żeby tylko pokazać mu, jak bardzo to bolało. Ale Castiel przy nim trwał. Został, wybaczył Danowi, kiedy ten następnego dnia rano przepraszał i przepraszał, płacząc i ściskając mu koszulę jak kotwicę.  
A teraz byli tutaj. Razem. Małżeństwo. Sam naprawdę niewiele pamiętał ze swej przemowy, ale kiedy brat uściskał go mocno, a Castiel szepnął zdławione „dziękuję ci bardzo, Sam”, doszedł do wniosku, że nie mogło być bardzo źle. Zobaczył, jak obaj wyszli z namiotu, pod którym świętowano, i poszli w dół plażą; Dean zdjął marynarkę, buty i skarpetki, podwinął spodnie i pociągnął Casa za sobą do zimnej wody. Sam uśmiechnął się i odwrócił głowę zapewniając im trochę prywatności, tylko po to, by spojrzeć w orzechowe oczy, których usiłował unikać cały dzień. Nerwowo oblizał usta, a uśmiech zmienił mu się w niepewny półuśmiech, który nie sięgał oczu.  
\- Gabriel – powiedział unosząc w jego stronę kieliszek do szampana wypełniony sokiem pomarańczowym.

Gabriel nie widział Sama od dwóch lat. Kiedy chłopiec przestał odpowiadać na jego maile, Gabe odpuścił sobie dalszy kontakt przypuszczając, że stało się jedno z dwojga: albo Sam miał dość czekania, albo z całych sił próbował zachowywać się tak, jak Gabriel.  
Minione dwa lata były dla Gabriela trudne. Był w kilku związkach, ale nic tak naprawdę nie zagrało. Podczas, gdy silnie wierzył w zdolność do zakochania się w więcej, niż jednej osobie na raz, i rozkoszował się trójkątami równie mocno, jak każdy inny żądny przygód trzydziestoparoletni zamożny singiel, to mu to po prostu nie wystarczyło. Bo to nie był Sam.  
Zatem, gdy otrzymał zaproszenie na ślub brata zaledwie miesiąc po 16 urodzinach Sama, czuł się bardziej niż zalękniony. Czy Sam zechce z nim rozmawiać? A może go będzie cały czas ignorować? Mdlące uczucie w czasie całej podróży samolotem z LA do San Francisco nie mogło być całkowicie sprawką choroby lokomocyjnej, pomyślał Gabriel. Miał rację, bo w chwili, gdy zobaczył Sama, jego wnętrzności wywinęły koziołka, z prędkością kolejki górskiej przechodząc prosto od stanu spokoju i pozbierania do o-kurwa-co-ja-teraz-robię?  
Gabriel stał przy swoim bracie oferując Casowi autentyczny uśmiech za każdym razem, gdy ten nerwowo zerkał przez ramię. Gabe kiwał głową, a Cas się uśmiechał; i wszystko poszło tak gładko, że można by pomyśleć, że każdy ćwiczył to całymi miesiącami. W rzeczywistości Dean napisał wszystko noc wcześniej, nabazgrał w notatniku, a Castiel pisał to i przepisywał przez cały rok… od chwili, gdy sobie uświadomił, że Dean naprawdę zamierza go poślubić, nawet po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.  
Obie przysięgi były piękne i szczere, ta Castiela poetycka i pełna metafor, zaś Deana bezpośrednia do bólu i bardzo emocjonalna. W pewnym momencie Gabriel się zadławił, spoglądając na Sama, gdy Castiel opowiadał o znalezieniu tej jednej osoby, przy której wszędzie można było czuć się jak w domu. Bolało go widzieć Sama teraz po tak długiej rozłące, do tego w czasie tak ważnego wydarzenia.  
W powietrzu fruwało tyle wspaniałych emocji, wędrujących od osoby do osoby w trakcie rozmów. Przy słowach „a teraz możesz pocałować swego męża” Dean się nie zawahał. Schwycił twarz Casa, po czym uniósł ją do zapierającego dech w piersiach pocałunku. Cas uśmiechnął się i mocno objął Deana w talii.  
Zostawili swoich braci samych, Deana zbyt wtulonego w Casa i Casa zapominającego o ostatniej rozmowie z bratem o tym, jak Gabriel wciąż kochał Sama. Gdy nowożeńcy odeszli w stronę zachodzącego słońca, Gabriel odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Sama, który uniósł w jego stronę kieliszek. Pomarańczowy płyn nieznacznie się rozchlapał.  
\- Cześć Sam… - Gabriel przez chwilę gryzł sobie usta, po czym westchnął i podszedł bliżej Sama. Zamrugał i popatrzył w górę, górę, górę i w oczy Sama. Chłopak w chwili obecnej był o co najmniej 6 cali wyższy od niego, co wywołało u Gabriela nieznaczny rumieniec. Uśmiechnął się lekko, zaledwie wykrzywił usta i nieznacznie przechylił głowę. - Urosłeś.

Sam nie potrzebował zbyt wiele czasu na uświadomienie sobie, że pomimo zamiaru ignorowania Gabriela, utrzymywania dystansu i nie zwracania na niego uwagi po prostu nie mógł tego zrobić. Gabe był swym zwykłym radosnym, sarkastycznym i czarującym sobą, i Sam mógł tam tylko stać, rozmawiać z nim, słuchać go i śmiać się z jego żartów.  
Niedługo później niebo pociemniało, radosna muzyka zamieniła się w wolniejszą i łagodniejszą, a łańcuch świateł pod namiotami dołączył do gwiazd. Sam odchrząknął zdawszy sobie sprawę, że rozmawiali przez niemal 4 godziny. Odwrócił głowę i nie odzywał się przez chwilę, obserwując z roztargnieniem wolno tańczących ludzi.  
Kiedy odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Gabriela, starszy mężczyzna stał już bliżej, zaledwie kilka stóp od niego. Sam poczuł nagły przypływ pożądania, bolesnej tęsknoty. Wymienili długie, znaczące spojrzenie, po czym Sam odstawił kieliszek, wyciągnął rękę do Gabriela i pociągnął go do tyłu. Wziął kluczyki do Impali z kurtki Deana, popędził na plażę ciągnąc Gabriela za sobą i wreszcie pchnął mężczyznę na ciepłe nadwozie Deanowej dziecinki. Gabriel przez cały czas nie wykonał żadnego gestu, nie powiedział ani słowa i nie próbował go powstrzymać, więc Sam nie widział powodu, by zwalniać czy w ogóle przestać. Przysunął się bliżej kładąc jedną dłoń na szyi Gabriela, a drugą wodząc po jego piersi i brzuchu. Wreszcie palce dotarły do sprzączki pasa. Zerknął z powrotem na Gabriela i oblizał usta, oczy tańczyły mu od oczu Gabe`a do jego ust i z powrotem.  
\- Gabriel, proszę… - powiedział szeptem, oddechem muskając usta mężczyzny, w głosie słychać mu było desperację i nadzieję.

 

Gabriel tego pragnął. Chciał wziąć Sama do środka i nie dać mu więcej odejść, objąć ramionami większe i wyższe ciało chłopaka i kołysać się razem jak jedno, dopóki obaj nie ujrzeliby gwiazd. Pragnął czuć Sama w sobie, głęboko, już od lat.  
Może to była wina szampana, a może faktu, że ich bracia właśnie się pobrali i rozkosznie się całowali gdzieś na plaży, może kwestia tego, że było ciemno, choć oko wykol, za wyjątkiem kilku świateł ulicznych na parkingu; dość, że nagle, z jakiegokolwiek powodu, Gabriela przestało obchodzić, że Sam miał tylko 16 lat, a on niemal 33. Nie chciał się przejmować, nie umiał dłużej mówić „nie” temu cudownemu chłopakowi przed sobą.  
Gabriel w milczeniu kiwnął głową i popatrzył Samowi w oczy; jego własne otwarły się i zaczęły szukać, złoty kolor był za jasny w ciemności.  
\- Sammy…  
Gabriel objął ramieniem talię Sama i położył mu dłoń w dole pleców przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i wyciągnął szyję usiłując spojrzeć w górę w oczy Sama. Z chłopakiem stojącym tak blisko było to zadaniem niewiarygodnie trudnym, a szyja Gabriela bolała od tak silnego wychylania się w tył, ale, Boże, nie miał siły się skarżyć. Nie, kiedy jędrne, wyrzeźbione sportem ciało Sama w taki sposób przytulało się do niego, kiedy jedna z nóg chłopaka wsuwała się między jego nogi i napierała na gwałtownie rosnącą twardość w jego spodniach. Gabriel zakwilił miękko i zamknął oczy, rozchylając usta, a w tym właśnie momencie Sam schylił się i pocałował go. Ich usta idealnie do siebie pasowały, bo do tego zostały stworzone, dla siebie nawzajem.

Ten pocałunek był jak pierwszy, czuły, ostrożny i badawczy; obaj strasznie tego pragnęli, ale jednocześnie bali się tego pragnienia. Sam westchnął, a Gabriel wchłonął ten miękki dźwięk. Wtulił się bardziej i rozchylił usta, by spijać każde sapnięcie, każdy szloch. Dłonie Sama ślizgały się po ciele Gabriela, jędrnym i dobrze wyrzeźbionym. Chłopak przysunął nogę bliżej i rozsunął uda Gabriela, by wsunąć się pomiędzy nie, kolanem szturchnął twardy zarys jego fiuta. Sam jęknął pod wpływem tego uczucia i pocałował Gabe`a jeszcze głębiej, wsuwając język do jego gorących, wilgotnych ust. Ręką, która nie była obecnie zajęta grzebaniem przy guziku i zamku spodni Gabriela, sięgnął poza siebie szukając klamki, i wsunął kluczyki do zamka. Trzeba im było kilku sekund, by w pełni zdać sobie z tego sprawę, ale wtedy Gabriel znalazł się w środku i zaczął cofać się na tylnym siedzeniu, dopóki nie dotarł do drzwi. Sam wszedł do wnętrza samochodu tuż za nim, nie dając mu dużo czasu na wygodniejsze ułożenie. Było czymś niesamowitym opaść na mężczyznę; ich usta pasowały do siebie idealnie, gdy pocałowali się ponownie, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, obserwując każdy swój ruch. Sam oparł się na ramieniu obok bioder Gabriela i sięgnął drugą ręką w dół, delikatnie przesuwając palcami po wybrzuszeniu w jedwabnych szortach mężczyzny.

Gabriel czuł się trochę jak dziwka po jęku, jaki z siebie wydał zaledwie po dotyku Sama na swoich bokserkach, ale, Chryste, to było coś wspaniałego. Każde zakończenie nerwowe idealnie się dostroiło do żaru Sama, do delikatnego, odkrywającego dotyku jego palców na jedwabnej tkaninie, naciskania i ściskania. Wreszcie Sam trzymał w dłoni sporą ilość Gabriela. Gabe zamknął oczy i nieznacznie wygiął plecy otwierając usta w kolejnym jęku. Tak bardzo tego pragnął… pragnął Sama.  
\- Sammy – szepnął ponownie i objął kark chłopaka, pociągając go w dół do kolejnego głodnego pocałunku. Nie było już wahania, tylko gorączkowe pragnienie i namiętność; usta, język i zęby Gabriela pracowały nad ustami Sama, znacząc go i odbierając dech.  
Ciało Gabriela boleśnie pragnęło więcej. Jego dłonie powędrowały do koszuli Sama, aby zerwać tę głupią muszkę i rozpiąć ją, odsłonić gładką opaloną skórę, połacie napiętego ciała tylko dla niego. Przygryzł dolną wargę, po czym spojrzał Samowi w oczy, zszokowany ich szklistym od pożądania wyrazem.  
\- Sam…  
Dłonie Sama powędrowały do jego erekcji, ścisnęły ją mocno przez jedwab i zaczęły się poruszać, obciągając go bez wysiłku. Gabe nie potrafił powstrzymać zduszonego szlochu rozkoszy, który wyrwał mu się z gardła, a nogi rozsunęły mu się automatycznie – jego ciało dokładnie wiedziało, czego pragnie. Błądził dłońmi po torsie Sama, czując, jak gorąca skóra tańczyła pod nimi, gdy Sam się przesuwał, poruszał w taki sposób, że wybrzuszenie w jego własnych spodniach stało się widoczne. Gabriel przełknął z trudem, bo rozmiar Sama nawet w panujących wokół ciemnościach i na tle czarnych spodni był ewidentny. Gabriel powiódł dłonią w dół torsu nastolatka i objął Sama na dole, zarazem nagrodzony i przerażony jego natychmiastową reakcją, bo chłopak drgnął w kierunku dotyku i ostro wysyczał jego imię.

Niemal go zawstydzało, jaki się zrobił uległy; w chwili, w której poczuł dłoń Gabriela na swojej długości, powieki mu zatrzepotały, a usta rozchyliły się wypuszczając strumień lubieżnie brzmiących jęków. Wiedział że nie utrzyma się w górze dużo dłużej, więc pochylił się i oparł czołem o szyję Gabe`a, oddechem muskając mu skórę. Jego koszula tak odsunęła się na bok, że odsłoniła miękką skórę ramienia, i Sam wciągnął jego zapach, który doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Wreszcie przypomniał sobie o swojej dłoni, o tym, co robił, zanim rozkosz przejęła kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Sam odrobinę wzmocnił chwyt i dalej pocierał mężczyznę, powoli, ale mocno. Czuł, jak Gabriel pod nim drży, i uśmiechnął się łagodnie, po czym odwrócił mu głowę i ponownie pocałował. Minęło kilka minut, aż wreszcie dłonie Sama znalazły drogę do środka szortów Gabriela. Palce jak piórko muskały gorącą skórę, kciuk trafił na wrażliwy czubek i starł z niego płyn. Sam westchnął, czując jego lepkość, i pogłębił pocałunek, wsuwając się głęboko do ust drugiego mężczyzny. Przygryzał jego wargi i spijał jego jęki.

Biodra Gabriela drgnęły lekko, kiedy Sam objął dłonią jego fiuta. Silne palce sprawiły, że rozkosz strzeliła mu w górę kręgosłupa. Oddech miał teraz nierówny; urywał mu się w gardle od ciągłych jęków i sapnięć. Gabriel coraz mocniej dotykał Sama przez spodnie, palce tańczyły wokół, by pociągnąć zamek w dół; w ciszy samochodu dźwięk zdawał się być nienaturalnie głośny. Jedynymi innymi dźwiękami były ich własne oddechy, ostre i chrapliwe, oraz szum oceanu o kilkaset metrów dalej.  
Ciało Gabriela napinało się, zwijało wokół żaru, jaki czuł w dole brzucha, i już miał ściągnąć bokserki tak, aby Sam mógł go lepiej schwycić, gdy powstrzymał go dźwięk opon na chodniku oraz światła drogowe rozbłyskujące we wnętrzu samochodu. Gabriel szeroko otwarł oczy i spojrzał na Sama w szoku i strachu.  
„O Boże… O Boże, a co, jeśli to gliny… w nocy sprawdzają zaparkowane samochody właśnie w tym celu… nieobyczajne zachowanie. I, CHOLERA, Sam wciąż jest nieletni… KURWA KURWA KURWA.”  
\- Sam, złaź… - Sam zawahał się i zmarszczył nieznacznie słysząc zwięzły ton Gabriela. Gabe wysyczał to jeszcze raz, łagodnie zsuwając Sama na bok. - Złaź, Sam… - podniósł się, jednocześnie podciągając spodnie, i wyjrzał przez zaparowane okno Impali.  
To był samochód policyjny. To był pierdolony samochód policyjny. Gabrielowa erekcja zginęła na miejscu; cała żądza i żar, jakie czuł kilka chwil temu, zniknęły jak martwa gwiazda.  
\- CHOLERA – szepnął i poprawił spodnie, mając nadzieję, że jeśli gliniarz podejdzie, będą przynajmniej mogli udawać niewinnych. Gabriel siedział nieruchomo, patrząc, jak samochód powoli przejeżdża przez parking, zatrzymuje się przy znaku, a potem skręca w prawo, w dół autostradą nr 1 wzdłuż wybrzeża – z daleka od parkingu i nielegalnych wydarzeń, które miały miejsce w Impali. Gabriel opadł na siedzenie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, stękając lekko.  
\- Cholera.

Sam nie zauważył, co się dzieje, dopóki nie udało mu się wyjrzeć przez okno nad głową Gabriela. On również pospiesznie poprawił spodnie i osunął się na swoje siedzenie, dopóki Gabriel nie westchnął z ulgą opierając się o zagłówek. Sam wahał się przez chwilę, wreszcie wyciągnął rękę, położył ją na udzie Gabriela i sprawił, że mężczyzna spojrzał na niego.   
\- Dobra… pojechali – powiedział cicho i ostrożnie, ale w oczach Gabriela widać było dokładne przeciwieństwo tego, co wcześniej – nie było w nich już żądzy i pragnienia, nie było beztroski. Teraz widniała w nich tylko ciemność, strach i żal, coś, czego Sam nie chciał widzieć. Nie mógł znieść, jak te uczucia odbijały się w tak kochanych przez niego oczach. - Gabe, w porządku… proszę, po prostu… - nie skończył zdania; złapał Gabriela za koszulę i przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie, pragnąc znowu pocałować te usta.

Gabriel westchnął, kiedy Sam znowu go do siebie przyciągnął, i zrobił to z chęcią, ale łagodnie uniknął pocałunku Sama opierając mu czoło o ramię. Przez chwilę siedział cicho, a potem odezwał się miękkim, smutnym głosem.  
\- Sam, nie powinniśmy tego robić… - wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił powietrze. Zadrżał i odsunął się. Gabriel ujął twarz Sama i uśmiechnął się do niego powściągliwie w sposób, który mówił „przepraszam”. - Wciąż jesteś nieletni… niewiele brakowało. Gdyby… gdyby tu przyszli, miałbym poważne kłopoty. I ciebie też by zaciągnęli na posterunek… i zaczęliby monitorować to, jak opiekuje się tobą twój brat… Ja… nie zniósłbym, gdyby cię zabrali od Deana - przez twarz Gabriela przebiegł grymas i został tam w postaci głębokich zmarszczek na czole. Mężczyzna spojrzał w dół, gdzie jego dłonie trzymały dłonie chłopaka, kciukiem muskając je po wierzchu.  
\- Przykro mi, Sam.

Po słowach Gabriela Sam opuścił głowę gapiąc się na swoje złożone ręce. Musiał mocno przygryźć wargę, by nie płakać czy wrzeszczeć, ale gdy Gabe milczał, chłopak nie umiał ukryć rozczarowania w głosie.  
\- Mówisz poważnie… - powiedział i nie tyle było to pytanie, co uświadomienie sobie faktów. – Znowu to robisz…  
Zerknął na Gabe`a, ich oczy spotkały się i Samowi zaczęły drżeć usta. Lekko pokręcił głową już nie próbując powstrzymywać łez. Rozumiał, dlaczego Gabe to robił, dlaczego nie chciał posunąć się dalej, nie chciał „pogorszyć” sytuacji. Ale z tego powodu nienawidził go każdym włókienkiem ciała, nienawidził jego rozsądnych argumentów i tego, jak na niego patrzył, jakby był on czymś żałosnym i godnym współczucia. Sam nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Odwrócił się, wymacał dłonią klamkę i otwarł drzwi, gładko wyślizgując się z samochodu. Nie odwrócił się idąc z powrotem na przyjęcie, wciąż w pełni rozkręcone. Dołączył do Bobby`ego Singera, szefa Deana, oraz jego dziewczyny i zarazem byłej szefowej Deana, Ellen Harvelle, wraz z córką, zamierzając zapomnieć o wszystkim, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Najlepiej na zawsze.


	25. Chapter 25

Gabriel znalazł Casa i oznajmił, że musi się zbierać, bo pojawiło się coś do roboty. Uściskał Deana i Castiela na do widzenia, a kiedy Dean zmarszczył się i spytał, czy Gabriel zamierza pożegnać się z Samem, ten uśmiechnął się odrobinę.  
\- Sam i ja już się pożegnaliśmy.  
Tej nocy wsiadł do samolotu dotykając swoich ust, czując, w którym miejscu jeszcze delikatnie mrowiły od zębów Sama, i oparł się o chłodną szybę okna usiłując nie płakać.  
„znowu to robisz”, tak powiedział Sam; ból bijący z jego słów był ewidentny, słyszalny w napiętym głosie i widoczny na ściągniętej twarzy, gdy ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i szeroko otwartymi oczami gapił się na Gabriela.  
„znowu to robisz”… i zrobił. Pozwolił swojej żądzy i pożądaniu do Sama przejąć kontrolę. Gdyby naprawdę kochał Sama, prawdziwie go kochał, trzymałby się z daleka.  
Już go wystarczająco skrzywdził.  
Gabriel dotarł do domu ok. 2 w nocy i zasnął zwinięty w kulkę na swoim łóżku razem z Rufusem; dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na trochę płaczu. Wystarczająco, aby złagodzić ból, który poczuł na myśl, że skrzywdził Sama, po raz kolejny, w imię chronienia ich obu.

Przez następne kilka tygodni Sam był nieszczęśliwy. Nie okazywał tego jednak, nie mógłby znieść zmartwionych twarzy Deana i Casa, gdyby im powiedział, o co się chandryczy. Wobec tego zatrzymał wszystko dla siebie, udawał radosnego, głupiutkiego, szczęśliwego Sama za każdym razem, gdy jego brat z mężem – co wciąż brzmiało dziwnie i jednocześnie wywoływało w nim ognistą zazdrość – byli w pobliżu. Ale gdy był sam, zamykał pokój na klucz, zakręcał żaluzje i cierpiał.

Trzy miesiące po tym, gdy Gabe opuścił go ponownie bez żadnego słowa, nie obiecując pozostać w kontakcie i w ogóle bez niczego, Sam zaczął palić. Kiedy Dean się o tym dowiedział, dostał świra. Jasne, sam palił wcześniej, więc nie miał prawa osądzać, ale i tak to robił.  
\- Sam, masz 16 lat! – krzyknął, a Sam prowokacyjnie zaciągnął się jeszcze raz i wyszedł z mieszkania.  
„Dzięki za nieustanne przypominanie mi o moim wieku”, pomyślał i ruszył do parku, gdzie spotykał się z niektórymi ze swych przyjaciół.  
Tej nocy pierwszy raz uprawiał seks. Ruby Evans była szczupła i ładna, włosy miękko opadały jej na ramiona, gdy kołysała się nad nim. Ale to nie tego chciał, to nie tego oczekiwał. Gdy po wszystkim odeszła z zadziornym uśmiechem i „dzięki, Sam”, Sam poczuł się jak dziwka. Więc pił i palił, a gdy jeden z przyjaciół wręczył mu jointa, Sam wziął go bez namysłu. Jeśli to pomagało mu zapomnieć, to kimże był, by przegapić taką okazję?

Castiel martwił się o Sama. Jego zachowanie zmieniło się od czasu, gdy on i Dean wzięli ślub i Castiel się do nich wprowadził. Czasami długo siedział w nocy myśląc o tym, jak pomóc Samowi, i że może jego wprowadzenie się było błędem.  
Nie będąc w stanie wybić sobie tej myśli z głowy, napisał maila do Gabriela o swoich przemyśleniach i otrzymał niemal natychmiastową odpowiedź.  
Cassie,  
To nie ty czy twoje małżeństwo z Deanem. Sam jest wściekły na mnie.  
Kocham Sama i myślę, że i on mnie przynajmniej lubi.  
Ale powiedziałem mu, że ze względu na jego wiek nie możemy być razem.  
Może się teraz z tego powodu odgrywać. Może po prostu próbuje za szybko dorosnąć lun szukać ucieczki w tym, co teraz robi.  
Szkoda, że mnie tam nie ma, ale myślę, że tylko bym wszystko pogorszył.  
Gabriel  
Cas westchnął otrzymawszy maila, po czym natychmiast wysłał go Deanowi wiedząc, że Dean nie zobaczy go, chyba że by sprawdził pocztę w szkole. Był w końcu wtorek, więc Cas miał dom dla siebie przez kilka godzin, gdy bracia byli w szkole. Zazwyczaj spędzał ten czas sprzątając, przygotowując obiad na po powrocie do domu czy pracując nad projektem artystycznym. Westchnął, zamknął laptopa i wrócił do fresku, który on i Dean malowali na ścianie salonu. Przedstawiał jesienną scenę z drogą obsadzoną drzewami i dwójką rowerzystów. Czerwienie, pomarańcze i żółcie rozjaśniały cały pokój i sprawiały, że Cas czuł się ciepło i przytulnie. Będzie musiał pogadać z Deanem o Samie, gdy ten wróci do domu… i o tym, co mogli zrobić, by pomóc z tym, cokolwiek to było.  
Dalej, w LA, Gabriel wyłączył telefon i zwrócił się ponownie do mężczyzny siedzącego po przeciwnej stronie stołu, o ostrych rysach twarzy i niemal tłustych blond włosach.  
\- Więc mówi mi pan, że zamierza mi pan zapłacić za to, że spędzę rok podróżując po świecie, by otwierać kluby i je promować?  
\- Tak, dokładnie to panu mówię.  
\- Kiedy wyjeżdżam?  
Mężczyzna wyszczerzył się i wyciągnął rękę, którą Gabriel ujął z powściągliwym uśmiechem.  
\- Witamy w Azazel Enterprises, panie Novak.

Kilka tygodni wcześniej Sam zaczął się stawiać Deanowi. Zwyczajnie się nie pojawił, kiedy Dean po niego przyjechał; nie zadzwonił też i w ogóle nie dał znać o swojej nieobecności. Po tym, jak brat złajał go za przerażanie go jak cholera, Sam powiedział Deanowi, że ten już nie musi go dłużej odbierać. Ani Dean, ani Cas nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie chodził po szkole, z kim spędzał czas i jak wracał każdej nocy dużo po godzinie policyjnej, ignorując szlaban od Deana i jego groźby o odcięciu mu kieszonkowego. Sama gówno obchodziły pieniądze. Był przystojny i miał wielu przyjaciół, więc zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto go zaprosi na pizzę, podrzuci papierosa czy butelkę wódki, albo podzieli się narkotykami.  
Kiedy Dean wrócił wieczorem do domu, okazało się, że nie czytał maila od Gabriela. Gdy Cas mu o tym opowiedział, musiał usiąść. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i lekko pokręcił głową.  
\- Gabriel? – powiedział cicho i z oszołomieniem. – Znowu? - westchnął i opadł na oparcie fotela; Cas usiadł na poręczy i położył dłoń na jego dłoni. - Jezu, Cas… co my teraz mamy zrobić? – spojrzał na swego męża, na którego twarzy widniał równie bezradny wyraz, co u Deana. - Musimy coś zrobić, prawda? To znaczy… on ma 16 lat! I pije i pali, i jeszcze zadaje się z samymi mętami…

\- Wiem, wiem, Dean. Ale czy wolałbyś jednak, by Gabriel do tego dopuścił? – Cas zmarszczył się lekko, niemal skrzywił na myśl o swoim 33-letnim bracie wiążącym się z 16-latkiem, nawet jeśli tym 16-latkiem był Sam. - Sam jest dojrzały… jest mądry i chętny do nauki, i wiem, że Gabriel nie myślał o jego wieku, gdy się w nim zakochał… ale… myślę, że dobrze zrobił trzymając się z daleka, nawet jeśli to zabolało Sama - Cas łagodnie wodził dłonią po policzku Deana; pocałował go raz, potem drugi, powolne pocałunki po prostu pokazywałyu, ile Dean dla niego znaczył. Cas spojrzał Deanowi w oczy; głos miał miękki, zaledwie szeptał. - Wiem, że nie miałem siły, by trzymać się z daleka od ciebie.  
Ześlizgnął się z poręczy na kolana Deana i całował go, dopóki z ciała Deana nie zeszło napięcie, dopóki te silne mięśnie, teraz nawet większe, niż dwa lata temu, gdy się pierwszy raz spotkali, nie stały się uległe pod badawczymi palcami Castiela. Dopiero wtedy się odsunął i łagodnie westchnął.  
\- Musimy z nim pomówić… dowiedzieć się, czego chce, dlaczego to robi. Jeśli wszystko, czego pragnie, to Gabriel, to będziemy mu musieli kazać być cierpliwym. Jeśli jest tak wściekły na Gabriela, że już mu na nim nie zależy i że w ten sposób tylko odreagowuje, to będziemy go musieli zapytać, co ma nadzieję tym zachowaniem osiągnąć… - Cas powoli przeczesał palcami włosy Deana i zamruczał łagodnie z zamkniętymi ustami. - Dean, Sam to bystry dzieciak. Musimy mu dać znać, że jeśli wszystko spieprzy, to jego stypendia przepadną, że jego przyszłość wylewa się do ścieku wraz z każdą tabletką, jaką bierze, i pogarszającymi się ocenami. Nie możemy go kontrolować… Ja… myślę, że jedyne, co naprawdę możemy zrobić, to wyciągnąć do niego rękę - Cas uśmiechnął się i splótł ich palce, jeden po drugim całując opuszki Deanowych. - Będzie dobrze, Dean… znajdziemy na to radę.

To, co mówił Cas, miało sens, i czasami, gdy był tak cholernie racjonalny i rozsądny, Dean po prostu chciał mu przywalić lub nim potrząsnąć, ale teraz był kurewsko wdzięczny, że go miał, że była przy nim osoba, której powierzyłby własne życie, los swego brata, wszystko, co było i co miało być. Więc ponownie ściągnął go w dół i zaczął całować, od nowa i od nowa, z głodem, desperacko. Przywarł do tego mężczyzny, który był jego bezpieczną przystanią, jego kotwicą w takim burzliwym czasie, jak obecnie.  
Sam tej nocy nie wrócił do domu. Pokazał się niemal dwa dni później, z brudnymi, wilgotnymi włosami i zaczerwienionymi, zapuchniętymi oczami. Dean był tak przerażony jego stanem, że zapomniał o wściekłości i po prostu wepchnął go do salonu. Łagodnie pchnął go na kanapę i przyniósł ręcznik do wytarcia włosów oraz brudu z policzka.  
\- Do diabła, Sammy, coś ty zrobił?  
Ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę, a zapach alkoholu i morskiej wody niemal przyprawił Deana o mdłości. Sam pokręcił głową, powoli, z niedowierzaniem, i łzy zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach.  
\- Ja… nie wiem – powiedział zmieszanym głosem, tak złamany i nieszczęśliwy, że Dean musiał go chwycić w ramiona, objąć go mocno i ukryć twarz w jego szyi, by zwalczyć własne łzy. Teraz musiał być silny. Dla Sama.  
\- Ciii, już dobrze, Sammy… - rzekł Dean, i kiedy poczuł na ramieniu delikatny uścisk Casa, wiedział, że tak będzie. Wszystko będzie dobrze tak długo, jak długo będą razem.  
Następnych kilka dni było trudnych. Dean zadzwonił do szkoły Sama i zgłosił, że brat był chory, zaś Cas się nim zajmował, gdy Dean był w pracy. Sam wciąż się buntował i upierał. Nie chciał rozmawiać z którymkolwiek z nich o Gabrielu i o tym, czy jego ostatnie działania wynikały po prostu z frustracji i przekory. Ale zdał sobie sprawę, że posunął się za daleko i że to, co robił, tylko mu szkodziło.  
Trzeba było niemal dwóch tygodni, by Sam poczuł się lepiej, by Dean uznał, że można go bezpiecznie puścić do szkoły. Wciąż mieli problemy; w końcu nie było zbyt łatwo tak po prostu porzucić narkotyki. Ale Sam był wnikliwy i zdeterminowany.

Czas spędzony razem zbliżył Casa i Sama jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniej. Cas był dla niego mentorem i pomagał mu przezwyciężać fizyczne skutki brania narkotyków. Cztery miesiące po ślubie i pełny miesiąc po tamtej okropnej nocy, kiedy Sam wtoczył się do domu cuchnąc alkoholem, papierosami i mokry od słonej wody, chłopak był znowu czysty i ponownie na dobrej drodze ze szkołą.  
Porzucił znajomych, których poznał w tym czasie w życiu, kiedy musiał otępieć, kiedy nie chciał nic czuć, bo ból był za wielki. Sam skupił się na obecnych przyjaciołach, których aprobowali Cas i Dean. Brady i Jess byli teraz jego najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, oboje byli wzorami najlepszych uczniów. Brady chciał być prawnikiem, a Jess pielęgniarką. Cas urządzał sesje naukowe dla całej trójki podstawiając im ciasteczka i mleko czy też pizzę późno w nocy, gdy walczyli z esejami i projektami dla szkoły. Sam z ledwością został w szkole.  
Cas otrzymywał wieści od Gabriela mniej więcej raz na tydzień, razem z informacją, jaki klub właśnie otwierał, gdzie był i co robił. Ostatnie zdanie jego maili zawsze brzmiało tak samo.  
PS. Zajmijcie się Sammym ode mnie.  
Castielowi pękało serce, gdy widział, jak bardzo Gabriel pragnął być tutaj, widzieć Sama, ale nie mógł. Wiedział, co to znaczy pragnąć, potrzebować kogoś tak bardzo, kiedy się naprawdę nie powinno. To nie było zabawne, nie było w tym żadnego dreszczyku, nic z tego, co się zazwyczaj myśli o zakazanych związkach. Był jedynie tępy ból w piersi, gdy myślało się o tej osobie późno w nocy i tęskniło do niej przez pół świata.  
Gabriel przez większość czasu spał zrywami, przez pierwsze dwa miesiące po weselu niezdolny pozbyć się z głowy widoku udręczonej twarzy Sama. Po tym zrobiło mu się nieco łatwiej. Pogrążył się w pracy i zajął upewnianiem, żeby kluby, które otwierał, zawsze w odpowiednim czasie trafiały do gazet, zawsze miały najlepszych celebrytów na imprezach i żeby były dobrze odbierane przez portale plotkarskie. Był świetny w swojej pracy, a razem z tym popłynęły uwaga, sława i pieniądze.  
Do października, cztery miesiące po ślubie i jego pospiesznym, zdyszanym doświadczeniu z Samem na tylnym siedzeniu Impali, Gabriel stwierdził, że wciągnął go podziemny świat sceny klubowej. Nadskakiwali mu mężczyźni i kobiety, a od kilku pierwszoligowych celebrytów otrzymał zaproszenia do domu… lub oferty udania się do jego domu.  
Gabriel zawsze się wtedy uprzejmie uśmiechał i kręcił głową. Twierdził, że praca trzyma go za jaja i że Azazel by go zabił, gdyby on przysporzył firmie złej prasy. Wracał do domu każdej nocy do Rufusa, swego stałego futrzanego towarzysza i jedynej obecnie stabilnej rzeczy w życiu. Spacerowali razem lub oglądali telewizję, badali nowe miasto, do którego się akurat przeprowadzali, a potem razem padali na łóżko, gdy Gabriel nie mógł dłużej utrzymać otwartych oczu. Łóżko Gabriela było ciepłe, ale tylko dlatego, że Rufus spał w jego nogach. Zimnej powierzchni prześcieradła tuż obok niego nigdy nie tknęła inna osoba, bo Gabriel kilka razy próbował w trakcie swojej podróży dookoła świata i odkrył, że nie mógł przestać myśleć o Samie.  
Zatem spał sam, jadł sam, prysznic brał sam i dotykał się w nocy myśląc o Samie kończącym 18 lat i jakimś cudem nadal go pragnącym.  
Gabriel nie próbował oszukiwać się myślą, że Sam na niego poczeka, ale czasami późno w nocy, odprężony po orgazmie, pozwalał sobie na marzenia, a w tych marzeniach byli razem rozkosznie szczęśliwi.

Pomimo starego przysłowia, że czas leczy rany, nawet 4 miesiące po ostatnim spotkaniu z Gabrielem Sam śnił o nim niemal każdej nocy. Było mu już lepiej, przynajmniej fizycznie, ale serce nadal miał złamane. Wciąż dokuczało mu niezmierzone poczucie zazdrości i niesprawiedliwości, gdy tylko był z Casem i Deanem, za każdym razem, gdy musiał być świadkiem ich szczęścia i miłości. Więc przybierał swoją zwykłą maskę szczęśliwej twarzy i radosnego nastroju, której jego brat z mężem oczekiwali po nim. Kiedy przebywał z nimi, był dawnym Samem, a melancholia i nieszczęście znikały. Nie spędzał zbyt wiele czasu sam, przerażony, że jeśli tak będzie, to zacznie za dużo myśleć i że w końcu załamie się ostatecznie. Wiedział, że Jess się w nim durzyła, ale nigdy tego nie wykorzystał; jakiś cichy głosik w głowie krzyczał na niego i mówił mu, że to byłoby złe i nie w porządku wobec niej.   
Spędzili razem Boże Narodzenie. Był to po prostu miły, domowy obiad i Sam poszedł wcześnie do łóżka, skoro tylko Cas wziął Deana za rękę, a Dean pochylił się, by go głęboko pocałować. Kochankowie nie zauważyli, jak nieszczęśliwy i zagubiony był Sam. Tej nocy Sam spał z poduszką na głowie próbując odciąć się od dźwięków dobiegających z pobliskiej sypialni. Po twarzy płynęły mu ciche łzy i wsiąkały w materac.

O północy czasu Sama w wigilię, długo po tym, jak już wszyscy poszli spać, jego telefon zawibrował i zapiszczał po odebraniu wiadomości.  
Pół świata dalej, w Japonii, pośród świątecznego zamieszania, otoczony gadającymi ludźmi, padającym śniegiem i strumieniami wspaniałego światła Gabriel siedział samotnie w kawiarni. Sączył swoją mokkę i spoglądał przez okno na zagoniony świat, pragnąc być w domu na święta, ale wiedząc, że nie było mowy, aby mógł pojechać i spodziewać się, że ponownie wyjedzie, zanim ta wycieczka się skończy.  
Spojrzał ponownie w dół na swój telefon, na prostą wiadomość, którą wysłał Samowi, i modlił się, by chłopak go za to nie znienawidził.  
GABRIEL: Wesołych Świąt, Sammy, i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, jeśli nie dam rady złożyć życzeń później.

Sam nie zobaczył wiadomości aż do następnego dnia, kiedy to patrzył na telefon wciąż od nowa odczytując te kilkanaście słów. Skasował wiadomość i wyłączył telefon. Kiedy sklepy otwarły się ponownie, z pieniędzy otrzymanych na święta kupił nową komórkę i numer. Jego stary telefon zniknął w jednej z szuflad w szafie, skąd chłopak nigdy nie zamierzał go wyjmować.  
Spędził Sylwestra z Jess i Bradym i o północy ją pocałował. Śmiali się z tego, przynajmniej Sam się śmiał, i nie rozmawiali o tym więcej, ale Sam czułe się, jakby coś zniszczył. Oczywiście, że zniszczył. Ostatnimi czasy było to chyba jedyne, w czym był dobry.   
Szkoła wystartowała się ponownie i Sam zaczął chodzić na randki. Miewał nieznaczące podrywki, pocałunki po pijaku i macanki na tylnym siedzeniu swego nowego samochodu. Ale nie mógł zapomnieć o Gabrielu. I chociaż był zły i rozczarowany, to za nim tęsknił. Stracił już rachubę, ile to razy był bliski tego, by wyciągnąć swój stary telefon i zadzwonić do niego, powiedzieć mu, by wracał z gdziekolwiek teraz był, by wracał do niego lub przynajmniej do Stanów. Chciał usłyszeć jego głos, jego śmiech, chciał go zobaczyć, dotknąć.  
Westchnął i z powrotem opadł na łóżko.  
„Właśnie dlatego odszedł”, pomyślał, żywo wspominając pocałunki i dotyk.  
Gdyby tylko był w stanie się kontrolować, utrzymać ręce przy sobie, może Gabriel by nie odszedł. Może wciąż by był tutaj albo przynajmniej w LA…

Gabriel posmutniał, kiedy Sam nie odpisał, ale nie był zaskoczony. Po tym, co Cas mu powiedział, był autentycznie zszokowany, że Sam go po prostu nie sklął przez SMSa czy przynajmniej nie kazał mu się odpierdolić.  
Wysłał całej trójce paczkę po swoich styczniowych podróżach, wypełnioną pamiątkami i prezentami z tej połowy świata, którą już widział. Były tam herbaty z Anglii, Indii i Japonii dla Casa, podobnie jak książki o historii każdego odwiedzanego kraju, a na dodatek zestaw farb wodnych z Francji. Dla Deana zdobył modele japońskich samochodów oraz szkicowniki z papieru ryżowego i tradycyjny zestaw do japońskiego druku. Dla Sama znalazły się książki z przypowieściami z każdego kraju. Były stare, prawdopodobnie pierwsze wydania, wnioskując ze skórzanych opraw na niektórych, i w większości ilustrowane. Do paczki książek, przywiązana białą nitką, dołączona była notatka „obchodzić się ostrożnie”, napisana okrągłym pismem Gabriela. Pudło przybyło pod koniec stycznia, po tym, jak parokrotnie trafiło pod zły adres. Dotarło do nich zaledwie dzień po urodzinach Deana, które obchodzili z dużą ilością alkoholu… Dean był wreszcie w stanie legalnie pić. Otwarli pudło w milczeniu; ani Dean, ani Cas nie byli pewni, co powiedzieć, gdy wręczyli Samowi paczkę książek. Cas, patrząc na twarz Sama, niemal pożałował, że Gabriel je wysłał.

Sam nie był pewien, co zrobić lub powiedzieć, kiedy wziął książki i zagapił się na nie przez kilka zdyszanych, cichych sekund. Czuł na sobie wzrok Casa i Deana i nienawidził tego, nienawidził, że patrzyli na niego, jakby się miał zaraz załamać, że wciąż traktowali go jak słabe dziecko, któremu brak sił, by zmierzyć się ze światem. Spojrzał w górę uśmiechając się powściągliwie, odłożył książki na stolik i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Przynajmniej przysłał coś pożytecznego – powiedział i roześmiał się, ale ani Cas, ani Dean do niego nie dołączyli. Wiedzieli, że to wszystko było tylko udawaniem, zwodzeniem, ukrywającym ból i rozczarowanie głęboko w sercu chłopaka.  
W połowie kwietnia Dean i Cas zaczęli się dziwnie zachowywać. Mieli tajne rozmowy, nagle przestawali gadać, kiedy Sam wchodził do pokoju, i było dość oczywiste, co robili. Sam zdecydował się najpierw pogadać z Casem i odciągnął go na bok, kiedy Dean przygotowywał obiad w kuchni.  
\- Cas, nie chcę przyjęcia – powiedział i ujrzał na twarzy Casa szok i rozczarowanie. Zobaczył, że mężczyzna przez kilka sekund chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wreszcie się poddał i westchnął, opuszczając ramiona. - Doceniam wysiłek, naprawdę… ale… po prostu nie mam na to ochoty… proszę, musisz powiedzieć Deanowi…

\- Sam, wiem… wiem, że było ci ciężko od czasu, gdy Gabriel odszedł – Cas złapał Sama za nadgarstek i poprowadził go do kanapy w salonie. – I wiem, że nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać. Rozumiem… ale tłumienie tego w sobie też ci najwyraźniej nie służy. Po prostu… wiesz, że możesz ze mną porozmawiać, prawda? Że cokolwiek powiesz, zostanie między nami? - Cas mocno zacisnął usta i przeczesał sobie potargane włosy, czochrając je jeszcze bardziej. Od kiedy zaczął udzielać prywatnych lekcji, Cas przestał się tak często golić, przez większość czasu nosił lekki zarost, a i strzyżeń było niewiele. - Sam, po prostu się o ciebie martwimy. Trudno nam znieść, że jesteś taki nieszczęśliwy… i jest mi bardzo przykro, że mój brat jest tego przyczyną. Gdybym… gdybym wiedział, że to się wydarzy, nigdy bym was sobie nie przedstawił.  
Zmarszczył się i wykrzywił usta. Cas czuł się częściowo odpowiedzialny za syf, jakim ostatnio było życie Sama. Nawet, jeśli uczył się więcej, miał lepszych przyjaciół, a stopnie mu się poprawiały… było oczywiste, że nie czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Zawsze było coś w głębi, co Sam myślał, że dobrze ukrywa, ale co Cas i Dean od czasu do czasu dostrzegali. Widzieli to w tym, jak zdjął i schował wszystko, co dał mu Gabriel, nawet kalendarz odliczający dni do jego 18 urodzin. Widzieli to w tym, jak Sam przestał jeść Fruity Pebbles, ponieważ lubił je Gabriel. Były jeszcze tuziny innych znaków, od słów, których używania Sam unikał, do muzyków, od których piosenek sztywniał, gdy słyszał je w radiu.  
I to właśnie Gabriel to wszystko zrobił, skrzywdził Sama w taki sposób i odebrał niewinność i szczęście, które były podstawą życia chłopaka, zanim on się pojawił. I za to Castielowi zawsze miało być przykro.

Sam zastygł na miejscu, na którym siedział obok Casa, i szybko wyciągnął rękę, kładąc mu jedną na kolanach, a drugą na ramieniu. Kiedy Cas zerknął na niego, Sam łagodnie pokręcił głową i delikatnie ścisnął mu udo.  
\- Niech ci nie będzie przykro – powiedział wciąż cichym głosem, chociaż Dean podśpiewywał w kuchni. – Cas, to nie twoja wina… Ja… cieszę się, że go spotkałem… - urwał, przygryzając wargę i szukając odpowiednich słów. - Nic z tego nie jest twoją winą… czy jego… Byłem idiotą, głupim, upartym dzieciakiem i… Cas, ty i Dean… wy wiecie, że jest mi przykro, prawda? Że musieliście przez to przechodzić… ja… wiem, co was spotkało. Przepraszam, że byłem takim wrzodem na dupie i obiecuję, że nic takiego się już nie wydarzy. Nigdy.  
Nie dał Casowi zbyt dużej szansy na odpowiedź i rzucił się naprzód. Objął Casa i mocno uściskał, po czym ukrył twarz w jego szyi. Trwali tak przez pełną minutę i rozdzielili się dopiero wtedy, gdy Dean za nimi odchrząknął. Opierał się o framugę unosząc jedną brew i uśmiechając się, a w ręku trzymał łopatkę.  
\- Coś przegapiłem?  
Sam całkowicie puścił Casa. Obejrzał się na niego przez chwilę, po czym wstał i również brata wziął w ramiona. Nie powiedział Deanowi tego, co Casowi, ale jakoś wiedział, że Dean to rozumiał.  
Nie był pewien, dlaczego, ale po tym zdarzeniu wszystko zaczęło się poprawiać. Zatrzymał prezenty od Gabriela, cenił je, ale przez większość czasu wywoływały w nim mdłości i melancholię. Szczególnie kalendarz. Za każdym razem, gdy go widział, czuł się, jakby ktoś mu wyrywał kawałeczek serca lub wbijał w nie nóż. Tego dnia postanowił wepchnąć go gdzieś na tył szafy i przywalić ciuchami i segregatorami.


	26. Chapter 26

Gabriel spędził za granicą prawie 10 miesięcy, gdy zadzwonił do niego Azazel i powiedział mu, że ma wracać do LA, że otwiera się tam nowy klub i że potrzebują go tam tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Wobec czego zebrał swoje rzeczy, spakował wszystko i wysłał do domu. Pożegnał się też z kilkoma przyjaciółmi, których poznał w Nowej Zelandii, ostatnim przystanku przed telefonem od Azazela. Wymusili na nim obietnicę, że wkrótce ich odwiedzi, i naprawdę się uśmiechnął mówiąc, że tak zrobi.  
Rufus nienawidził latania, ale niewiele mogli z tym zrobić. Gabriel mógł go jednak często odwiedzać w specjalnym pomieszczeniu pod samolotem, używanym do przewozu zwierząt, utrzymywanym pod ciśnieniem podobnie jak kabina główna, dla bezpieczeństwa i wygody. Lot trwał już pięć godzin i minęła już połowa trasy, kiedy Gabriel sprawdził pocztę i zobaczył maila od Casa z pytaniem, czy będzie w domu na czas, by zdążyć na 17 urodziny Sama za trzy dni. Gabriel zawahał się, po czym westchnął i odpisał.

 

Cas,   
Hej braciszku! Tak naprawdę właśnie jestem w samolocie powrotnym do LA. Będę w domu za 6 godzin, ale wciąż będę pracował. Mam kolejne otwarcie klubu na dzień przed urodzinami Sama, więc nie sądzę, że mógłbym dojechać.  
Poza tym nie wydaje mi się, że to najlepszy pomysł. Zmienił numer telefonu, prawda? Nie dał mi nowego… i wiem, że lepiej o niego nie pytać.  
Zobaczymy się wkrótce, Cassie, i kocham cię.  
Ale nie chcę skrzywdzić Sammy`ego bardziej, niż już to zrobiłem.  
Z wyrazami miłości,   
Gabriel

Po tym Gabriel wyłączył telefon i przespał resztę lotu razem z Rufusem. Obudził się, gdy przygotowywali się do lądowania, ponieważ stewardessa potrząsała nim i prosiła, by natychmiast wracał na miejsce.  
Dziwnie było wrócić do LA, do Stanów… spędziwszy tyle czasu za granicą. Nie było go prawie rok… tak długo nie widział Casa czy Deana… czy Sammy`ego. Serce ściskało mu się na myśl, że Sam prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej urósł, był prawdopodobnie wyższy, miał szersze ramiona, że może nabrał mięśni tak, jak jego brat. Westchnął wysiadając z samolotu i razem ze wszystkimi czekał przy kontroli paszportów; czekała go przynajmniej godzina stania i rozmyślania, bo kolejka przesuwała się w ślimaczym tempie. Kiedy już dotarł z Rufusem do domu, Gabriel był wyczerpany i poszedł spać nie widząc odpowiedzi Castiela.

Gabriel,  
Rozumiem, ale myślę, że Samowi nic nie będzie. Jest silniejszy, niż ktokolwiek mógłby sądzić, i uważam, że wszystko idzie coraz lepiej. Nawet, jeśli nie chcesz go widzieć, lub, co możliwe, nie możesz, ja chciałbym cię zobaczyć.  
Znajdź, proszę, trochę czasu dla mnie. Tęsknię za tobą.  
* Castiel

Castiel tej nocy nie zamknął komputera i nie wyłączył, bo Dean zaciągnął go do sypialni szepcząc mu ochryple do ucha „Cas, wypróbujmy tę nową zabawkę, którą kupiłem”. Gdyby wiedział, że Sam wróci tej nocy do domu zamiast zostać u Brady`ego, tak jak początkowo planował, może Cas byłby bardziej ostrożny. Może wtedy Sam nie uległby ciekawości i nie przeczytał wiadomości wiszącej na ekranie.  
Może wtedy nie postanowiłby naruszyć swoich bożonarodzeniowych oszczędności i nie kupiłby pierwszego biletu autobusowego do Los Angeles, jaki mógł.

W trakcie podróży Sam był cichy i spokojny. Zwykle nie bywał spontanicznym typem, który zrywa się i biegnie, gdy tylko ma okazję. Ale oto siedział w autobusie do LA, jechał zobaczyć osobę, w której był zakochany od prawie trzech lat. Wyłączył telefon, gdy wyszedł z mieszkania, zostawiając za sobą jedynie nabazgraną wiadomość na lodówce „Zostaję na weekend u Jess. Do poniedziałku. Sam”.  
Sam pierwszy raz przyjechał do Los Angeles i kiedy wysiadł z autobusu o 5 rano, czuł się trochę zagubiony. Odpisał adres Gabriela z książki adresowej w poczcie Casa i usiadł na ławce przed dworcem autobusowym, by przeliczyć pieniądze. Wypytał przechodniów i stwierdził, że mieszkanie Gabriela nie leżało zbyt daleko, więc postanowił nie brać taksówki i iść piechotą. Kiedy dotarł do kompleksu mieszkań, słońce już jasno świeciło, i wtedy pierwszy raz poczuł się niepewnie i nerwowo. Co sobie do diabła myślał? Co miał zrobić, co powiedzieć, gdy Gabriel otworzy drzwi? Czego oczekiwał? Spędził niemal pół godziny w lobby budynku, chodząc w te i z powrotem, patrząc pod nogi i próbując się uspokoić wystarczająco, by naprawdę zacząć myśleć. Kiedy czwarty mieszkaniec spytał go, czy w czymś mu nie pomóc, Sam wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę i ściągnął windę. Zrobił głęboki wdech, zacisnął mocno oczy i zapukał. Raz. Drugi.  
Na początku nic się nie działo, ale potem rozległo się szczekanie, wyraźny tupot łap na podłodze. Sam cofnął się i zamrugał zmieszany. Pies? Czy to naprawdę właściwe miejsce? Zerknął na tabliczkę z nazwiskiem obok dzwonka, na której wyraźnie widniało G. Novak. Drzwi się otwarły i Sam wstrzymał oddech, kiedy wreszcie pierwszy raz od prawie roku zobaczył Gabriela. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co mógłby teraz powiedzieć, więc pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl, to zdyszane „Cześć”.

 

O 8 rano dało się słyszeć pukanie i Gabriel był mniej niż zachwycony. Kto do diabła miałby się do niego dobijać o 8 rano? Może to Luke, jego dawny współlokator? Luke powiedział, że chciałby się z nim wybrać niedługo na drinka, ale Gabriel wiedział, że teraz mężczyzna pracował na nocki. Przez moment się wahał, po czym otwarł drzwi oczekując, że ktokolwiek znajduje się po drugiej stronie, będzie mu musiał wybaczyć jego wymiętoszony wygląd i spodnie od piżamy. W końcu było wcześnie rano.  
Gabriel nie był pewien, kogo się spodziewał u swoich drzwi. Z pewnością nie wyższej, większej i jeszcze przystojniejszej wersji chłopaka… nie, Boże, teraz to był mężczyzna… w którym był zakochany. Dech zamarł mu w gardle, a oczy powiększyły się gwałtownie; złote tęczówki ukazały się jeszcze wyraźniej, gdy źrenice się skurczyły. Przez chwilę nie mógł się nawet ruszyć. Z osłupienia wyrwał go Rufus, niemal go przewracając, aby dostać się do drzwi i skoczyć na gościa.  
Sam szerzej otwarł oczy, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na zszokowany śmiech, gdy wielki pies skoczył na niego i polizał go na dzień dobry po brodzie, gdy chłopak się pochylił.  
\- Cześć… a ty to kto?  
\- Rufus… t-to jest Rufus.  
Sam klęknął, by pogłaskać psa, który się już wystarczająco uspokoił i po prostu ciężko opierał się o chłopaka, gdy ten go głaskał. Sam zerknął w górę, gdy jego ręka mierzwiła psu futro, z niepewnym, nerwowym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Cześć – powiedział ponownie.  
Usta Gabriela wreszcie drgnęły, na twarzy pojawił mu się łagodny uśmiech – wyraz szoku ustąpił czystemu przywiązaniu.  
\- Cześć, Sammy…  
Wyraz twarzy Sama również się zmienił. Chłopak się wyprostował, zrobił krok w przestrzeń osobistą Gabriela i oparł się o framugę.  
\- Czy mogę wejść?  
\- T… tak, proszę… wejdź… - zająknął się Gabriel i zaczerwienił się, gdy spojrzał w górę, w górę i w oczy Sama. Uśmieszek chłopaka, który po tym nastąpił, tylko ten rumieniec pogłębił.  
Gabriel poprowadził go w głąb mieszkania. Rufus podreptał za nim, a Sam zamknął drzwi, marszcząc się z zakłopotaniem, gdy Gabriel poszedł do salonu.  
Gdy już obaj znaleźli się w salonie, a Rufus zawrócił do swego legowiska, na które padł z tym brakiem wdzięku, jaki był typowy dla psów, Gabriel odwrócił się i ponownie zagapił na Sama. Sam urósł. Znowu. Był teraz prawie o stopę wyższy od Gabriela, a już co najmniej o 8 cali. Pierś miał szerszą i bardziej umięśnioną, nie wspomniawszy już o dłoniach, które rozmiarem przypominały rękawice łapacza. Gabriel przełknął, bo mu nagle zaschło w ustach, i otwarł je chcąc coś powiedzieć. Niestety, jedyne, co się z nich wydobyło, to  
\- Co tu robisz?

 

Sam starał się z całych sił ukryć własne zdenerwowanie podążając za Gabrielem do środka. Oblizał usta, gdy tylko mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego plecami i poprowadził do salonu. Nie odpowiedział natychmiast. Spacerował po dużym pokoju, tak jak to robił w starym mieszkaniu Gabriela, i udawał zainteresowanie książkami i płytami na półkach. Wyciągnął jedną z płyt, otwarł, zamknął i odłożył z powrotem na półkę, po czym odwrócił się, oparł o stojak i oblizał wargi.  
\- Słyszałem, że wróciłeś. Chciałem cię zobaczyć.  
Takie to było proste. Była to prawda, ale Sam cieszył się, że Gabe nie słyszy, jak głośno waliło mu serce i jak szybko krążyła mu krew. Mógł się tylko modlić o brak rumieńca. Nie przywykł do uwodzenia innych ludzi, nigdy nie poczuł pragnienia czy potrzeby, aby spróbować. Dopóki nie spotkał Gabriela.  
Odsunął się od regału i postąpił kilka kroków w stronę Gabriela, po czym zatrzymał się i oparł ręką o oparcie skórzanej kanapy.  
\- Masz ładne mieszkanie – powiedział.  
Widział, że przyprawiał Gabriela o zdenerwowanie, że drugi mężczyzna nie mógł go wymiarkować. Podobało mu się to. Dawało mu to poczucie władzy, wyższości. Jakimś sposobem wiedział, że Gabriel wciąż o nim myślał, że wciąż go pragnął. I nawet, jeśli przechodzili przez to już dwa razy, Sam nie umiał przestać pragnąć jego, teraz, kiedy był tu z nim sam.  
Odchrząknął, przeszedł obok Gabriela, zatrzymał się w drzwiach czując na sobie jego spojrzenie i odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć.  
\- Chcesz coś przegryźć? Konam z głodu…

Gabriel uniósł brew; w tym, w jaki sposób Sam odchrząkiwał i trzymał się nieco sztywno, widział, że i on był zdenerwowany. Usta drgnęły w rozbawionym uśmiechu i mężczyzna pokręcił głową zmierzając korytarzem do swej sypialni.   
\- Sam, czy Dean w ogóle wie, że tu jesteś? – zawołał przez ramię i wszedł do pokoju, by się przebrać.  
Gabriel postanowił iść z prądem. Chciał zobaczyć, czego Sam naprawdę chce, jakie były jego zasadnicze motywy. Przynajmniej udało mu się zobaczyć go ponownie i już za to tylko Gabriel był wdzięczny. A ta słaba migotliwa nadzieja, że Sam wciąż go mógł pragnąć, po tym wszystkim, co przeszli, co sobie nawzajem zrobili? To płonęło mu w brzuchu niczym ogień, czekający tylko, aż podsyciłby go najdrobniejszy gest lub słowo Sama.  
Gabriel nie zrobiłby pierwszego kroku, nie mógłby. Nie pozwoliłby sobie na coś tak ryzykownego, zarówno z prawnego punktu widzenia, jak i emocjonalnego. Wiedział, że kochał Sama, kochał tak bardzo, że sprawiało mu ból przebywanie z nim w tym samym pomieszczeniu, ale nie nalegałby na nic nie wiedząc dokładnie, czego chłopak chciał.  
Zatem udał nonszalancję, całkiem jak Sam teraz, podszedł do szafy i wziął parę dżinsów. Zdjął spodnie od piżamy i wciągnął chłodną tkaninę na gołe nogi.

Sam nie poszedł za Gabrielem. Został tam, gdzie był, w drzwiach do salonu, i przestępując z nogi na nogę czekał na powrót Gabe`a.  
\- Naprawdę musisz pytać? – odezwał się wreszcie, kiedy mężczyzna wyszedł na korytarz, ubrany w obcisłe dżinsy i prostą, białą zapinaną koszulę. – Gabriel, nikt nie wie, że tu jestem.  
Uśmiechnął się i poszedł do drzwi. Odwrócił głowę sprawdzając, czy Gabe za nim podążał, i wreszcie wyszedł na zewnątrz. Gabriel zasugerował bar trzy bloki dalej i gdy tylko znaleźli się na ulicy, Sam poczuł się lepiej, bardziej swobodny i odprężony, niż w mieszkaniu. Zaczęli rozmawiać i było tak, jakby nigdy się nie rozdzielali. Sam chciał usłyszeć wszystko o podróżach Gabriela, o krajach, które odwiedził, o kulturach, których był częścią przez kilka tygodni lub miesięcy, jakoś zawsze unikając pytań, czy z kimś spędzał samotne noce. Zjedli jajecznicę oraz tosty z szynką, i podczas gdy Gabriel sączył kawę – z dwiema porcjami cukru i mlekiem – Sam opowiadał o swoim życiu. To było nie fair i o tym wiedział. Ale chciał zobaczyć reakcję Gabriela i cieszył się widząc na jego twarzy frustrację i zazdrość, gdy opowiadał o swoim przyjacielu Jesse – pomijając fakt, że „on” to tak naprawdę „ona” – i tym, jak był po uszy zakochany w Samie. Opowiadał, jak Jesse biegał za nim całymi miesiącami i jak wreszcie Sam się poddał, jak się zeszli i jak Jesse poprosił, by go zerżnąć. To było niepodobne do Sama, by snuć kłamstwa, by tak zwodzić kogoś, na kim tak bardzo mu zależało. Ale po każdym słowie widział, jak Gabriel czuł się coraz bardziej niewygodnie, jaki był zakłopotany i bardziej zazdrosny, i to było jak narkotyk; nie mógł przestać.

Przez pierwsze 30 minut, które spędzili razem, Gabriel był pewien, że unosił się w powietrzu. Wszystko było niesamowite i idealne, i nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, nawet, jeśli bolały go od tego policzki. Ale wszystko się zauważalnie zmieniło w chwili, w której Sam zaczął mówić o Jessem…  
Jesse, chłopak Sama, albo przynajmniej chłopak, którym Sam uważał za stosowne pochwalić się przed Gabrielem. Szczegóły, które mu Sam podał, to, co mówił, sprawiły, że Gabriel ścierpł pod wpływem obrazów dostarczanych przez słowa nastolatka.  
Sam stękający, gdy wbijał się w innego chłopaka, łapiący jego fiuta tymi dużymi dłońmi i obciągający szybko i wściekle, aby mogli dojść razem.  
Sam, któremu ktoś robił loda w szatni po szkole.  
Sam sprowadzający chłopaka do domu, gdy nie było tam Deana, i rżnący go w korytarzu pod ścianą, dygocząc i nie mogąc złapać tchu.  
Oczywiście, wszystko to, co przebiegło Gabrielowi przez głowę, było tylko jego wyobraźnią, Sam nie zagłębiał się w bolesne szczegóły – ale to wystarczyło, by serce Gabriela kurczyło się boleśnie w piersi; ten tępy ból udowadniał mu po raz kolejny, jak bardzo kochał Sama. Wreszcie nie mógł tego dłużej wytrzymać. Zmarszczył się i spojrzał w dół, na swój pusty talerz.  
\- Dlaczego rzucasz mi to w twarz? – spytał miękko Gabriel. Zerknął na Sama z lekko zmarszczonym czołem i zaciśniętymi ustami. Sam zamrugał, a gdy się odezwał, szczęka opadła mu w niemal sarkastyczny sposób.  
\- Co, że jestem szczęśliwy?  
\- Nie… nie… Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwy… ale… do diabła, Sam, proszę, nie opowiadaj mi, co on lubi. Ja.. po prostu nie muszę tego wiedzieć.  
Głos miał ściśnięty, napięty; słychać w nim było gorzką zazdrość. Sam prychnął i odłożył na bok słomkę, którą się bawił, ściągając brwi.  
\- Czemu, Gabe? Czy nie tak robią przyjaciele, opowiadają sobie o swoim życiu i chwalą się swoimi podbojami? Czy nie tak robią faceci?  
Gabriel przez moment wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale potem się skrzywił i westchnął, ponownie spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Tak, Sam, ale nie jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi! I nigdy nie byliśmy… Po prostu… po prostu nie mogę mieć cię tak, jak tego pragnę.  
Kiedy Sam się ponownie odezwał, mówił wolno; cisza po ostatniej wypowiedzi Gabriela rozciągała się coraz mocniej i mężczyzna przez chwilę myślał, że nastolatek nie zamierzał w ogóle odpowiadać.  
\- Więc mnie pragniesz?  
\- Kurwa – westchnął Gabriel – czy to nie oczywiste? Przeprowadziłem się do kurewskiego Los Angeles, by trzymać się z dala od ciebie, bo w twojej obecności nie ufałem sam sobie… Byłeś dzieckiem, Sam… miałeś tylko 14 lat!

Sam poczuł, jak zadrżały mu usta i ręce. Ścisnął je mocno i przez kilka sekund gapił się na stół.  
\- Chodźmy – powiedział wreszcie i wstał.  
Zostawił należność za śniadanie plus suty napiwek, po czym skierował się do drzwi i na zewnątrz. Nie oglądał się, by sprawdzić, czy Gabe za nim podąża, stopy szybko prowadziły go do budynku. Dopiero w windzie popatrzyli na siebie i żaden z nich nie zdawał się być w 100% pewien, czym było to, co się działo. Gabriel otwarł drzwi i Sam pospiesznie wszedł do środka. Zdjął kurtkę i rzucił ją na podłogę. Zatrzymał się na środku korytarza i obejrzał na drugiego mężczyznę, który wciąż stał w drzwiach i go obserwował.   
\- To nie Jesse – powiedział Sam i nagle ogarnęło go poczucie winy. – To Jess… i jest tylko przyjaciółką.  
Przygryzł wargę i na chwilę odwrócił wzrok, bezskutecznie szukając właściwych słów. Nie było właściwego sposobu, by to zrobić, nic, co mógłby powiedzieć, nie oddałoby w pełni wszystkiego, co czuł. Więc zrobił krok naprzód, osaczył Gabriela przy drzwiach i ukrył twarz w jego szyi.  
\- Gabe, mam 17 lat – rzekł cichym, schrypniętym głosem, gorący oddech buchał starszemu mężczyźnie na skórę. – Mam 17 lat… i wciąż cię pragnę… już od trzech lat… - zamknął oczy i przekręcił głowę tak, że policzek spoczywał mu na ramieniu Gabriela. – Gabe, nikt nie musi wiedzieć… po prostu… proszę…

Gabriel westchnął obejmując większe ciało Sama; jedną rękę położył chłopakowi na plecach, a druga przez włosy skradała się do karku. Odwrócił twarz tak, że oddychał Samowi w szyję; głos miał miękki, niemal tęskny.  
\- Sammy, jaki ty jesteś kłopotliwy…  
W jego głosie nie było porywczości, tylko czułość; gdy się odsunął, na ustach pojawił mu się lekki uśmiech. Gabriel położył Samowi rękę na piersi i pchnął go tyłem do wnętrza mieszkania, drugą zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Był taki zmęczony udawaniem grzecznego, zaprzeczaniem temu, czemu pragnął… zaprzeczaniem miłości do Sama. Tęsknił za chłopakiem bardziej, niż uważał za możliwe tęsknić za kimkolwiek. Gabriel wciąż pamiętał pijane od sake noce, kiedy dzwonił na stary numer Sama i oczywiście nikt wtedy nie odbierał. Gdyby Sam kiedykolwiek ponownie włączył ten telefon, zobaczyłby prawdopodobnie z tuzin wiadomości od Gabriela i przynajmniej 4-5 pijackich wiadomości głosowych, w których Gabriel, łkając i dławiąc się własnymi słowami, próbował wciąż od nowa wyjaśniać, dlaczego odszedł. Gabriel miał dość poprawnego zachowania, bycia tym, który nie deprawuje nastolatków o 16 lat młodszych od siebie. Wszystko, czego teraz chciał, to poddać się temu tępemu bólowi w sobie, posiąść Sama i pozwolić, by nastolatek posiadł jego.  
Zatem, gdy Sam uderzył w kanapę i gwałtownie na niej usiadł, zamiast dzwonić do Deana z informacją, gdzie jest jego nieobliczalny młodszy brat, Gabriel wspiął się Samowi na kolana i objął mu barki. Pochylił się i oparł czołem o czoło chłopaka.  
\- Nikt nie może wiedzieć…- odezwał się miękko - i… - Sam szerzej otwarł oczy, a Gabriel odsunął się i przyłożył palec do ust chłopaka, uciszając go bez słów i nakazując zarazem, by pozwolił mu skończyć wypowiedź. – Nie możemy uprawiać seksu… nie, dopóki nie skończysz 18 lat.  
Sam zmarszczył się silnie i wręcz boleśnie mocno złapał Gabriela za biodra.  
\- Co? Dlaczego nie? To… To by było za porozumieniem… Ja się na to godzę!  
\- Jak na kogoś tak bystrego, Sammy, nie dowiadywałeś się wystarczająco… pełnoletnim jest się w wieku 18 lat. Do tego czasu nie możesz się legalnie zgodzić. Mógłbyś to wykrzyczeć ze szczytów górskich rżnąc mnie jednocześnie, a sąd wciąż uznałby to za gwałt… i trafiłbym do więzienia.  
Samowi wydłużyła się twarz. Spojrzał w dół z już mniejszym grymasem, ale nadął usta.  
\- Hej… - spojrzenie Sama pobiegło do twarzy Gabriela. Gabe uśmiechnął się i pochylił się ponownie, łagodnie muskając ustami wargi chłopaka. Przeszył ich prąd i obaj ostro wciągnęli powietrze, natychmiast czując narastające podniecenie. Gabriel mówił łagodnie, jakby bał się naruszyć nagle panującą w mieszkaniu ciszę. Nawet Rufus przestał węszyć na swoim leżu w rogu. - To nie znaczy, że nie możemy się widywać… czy być razem… czy… - Gabriel zakołysał biodrami na biodrach Sama, przez co nastolatek sapnął zszokowany – robić innych rzeczy razem…  
Gabriel ledwo miał czas na złośliwy uśmiech, kiedy Sam chwycił go i rzucił plecami na kanapę. Mężczyzna mógł tylko pisnąć w szoku. Sam pojawił się nad nim, zawisł nad jego ciałem, trzymając Gabriela za nadgarstki tuż przy jego twarzy i skutecznie przyciskając go do kanapy. Gabriel gapił się w górę na masywne ciało Sama; siła, jaką emanował, onieśmielała go i, niech to szlag, pobudzała. Gabriel zadygotał, gdy Sam ułożył się na nim, gnieżdżąc mu się między nogami, i powoli, słodko, zaczął ocierać się o jego krocze.  
\- Sammy… - sapnął Gabriel, a Sam uśmiechnął się.

Przez krótką chwilę Sam czuł się rozczarowany i na tyle sfrustrowany, że chciał wyjść natychmiast. Ale Gabriel miał rację. Zawsze miał. Mogło im się to nie podobać i jasne było jak cholera, że to niełatwe. Ale Gabriel miał rację. Wobec tego Sam zamknął oczy, gdy starszy mężczyzna wydyszał mu ciepłym oddechem w szyję jego imię, i zbliżył się do niego; ich usta były już tylko cale od siebie. Jedną dłonią puścił nadgarstek Gabe`a i objął jego twarz. Kciukiem delikatnie pogładził najpierw brodę, potem usta, i rozchylił je łagodnie. Sam uśmiechnął się, podobnie jak Gabriel, i wreszcie – wreszcie, kurwa – pocałował go.   
Pierwszych kilka sekund było pospiesznych, szalonych, zdesperowanych, pełnych wiecznego lęku przed odkryciem, przyłapaniem niemal na gorącym uczynku. Wolna ręka Sama szybko powędrowała w dół ciała Gabriela, palce gładziły jego pierś, brzuch,a wreszcie wślizgnęły się pod koszulę.  
W chwili, gdy dotknął skóry Gabriela, miał ochotę umrzeć, szczerze, po prostu paść trupem z niedowierzania, że wreszcie się to działo, że miał go w rękach. Odsunął się na chwilę z oczami pełnymi żądzy i potrzeby i czekał, by Gabriel otwarł swoje ponownie. Dopiero wtedy wziął głęboki wdech, a na ustach pojawił mu się uśmiech.  
\- Kocham cię, Gabriel – powiedział i chociaż nie było to niczym nowym, bo obaj wiedzieli to już od lat, Sam poczuł ulgę i swobodę.  
Przez długą chwilę patrzyli na siebie, po czym Sam ponownie opuścił głowę i pocałował go. Podciągnął Gabrielowi koszulę do góry, szarpiąc ją lekko i gładząc palcami miękką skórę.  
\- Zdejmuj to – wymamrotał wodząc językiem po szyi Gabriela. – Muszę cię zobaczyć…

Gabriel podążył za niewyraźnym rozkazem Sama, ściągnął koszulę i na moment utknął w kołnierzyku. Gdy ją wreszcie zdjął, miał spłonioną twarz i śmiał się nieco zakłopotany, ale to wszystko znikło, gdy zobaczył szkliste od pożądania oczy Sama. Zadygotał, dostał gęsiej skórki i uniósł się nieco, by znowu pocałować Sama. Przyciągnął nastolatka do siebie.  
Pocałunek urwał się na chwilę, a Gabriel pogładził chłopaka po policzku, przyciągając wspaniałe brązowe oczy do swoich złotych.  
\- Ja też cię kocham, Sam… - szepnął i pocałował go jeszcze raz, unosząc biodra w stronę chłopaka.  
Przez długie chwile było tylko to, powolne, słodkie pocałunki i dotyk, biodra ocierające się o siebie, aż wreszcie żaden z nich nie mógł tego znieść, i ich ruchy przyspieszyły, zyskały na sile.   
Gabriel rozebrał Sama z jego koszuli i pogładził połacie odsłoniętej opalonej skóry, otwierając szeroko oczy na widok mięśni.  
\- Jezu Chryste… urosłeś… - szepnął ze zgrozą. Sam tylko zachichotał i rzucił się do kolejnego pocałunku, czemu Gabriel radośnie się poddał.

Kiedy się rozdzielili, Sam się wyszczerzył, oblizał usta, po czym wziął rękę Gabriela i ściągnął ją w dół, dopóki nie pokryła jego krocza.  
\- Wciąż rosnę – powiedział i odrobinę nieśmiało przygryzł wargi na dźwięk swego sugestywnego tonu.  
Odchylił się, pomajstrował przy guziku spodni i pociągnął zamek w dół. Wstał szybko, wyszedł z dżinsów i ponownie opadł na Gabriela, aby dalej się o niego ocierać. Doznania były jeszcze wspanialsze teraz, gdy był niemal nagi. Pomógł Gabrielowi zdjąć jego własne spodnie, głodnym wzrokiem śledząc każdy jego ruch. Przełknął gulę w gardle, gdy Gabriel spojrzał na niego i wziął głęboki wdech, prowadząc jego dłoń do gumki swoich szortów.  
Dziwnie było widzieć Gabriela nago. Sam pragnął tego od tak dawna, tak tęsknił, by poczuć jego skórę na swojej, poczuć pocałunki i usłyszeć czułe słowa – ale czuć go pod sobą rozłożonego w taki sposób było uczuciem zapierającym mu dech w piersi. Musiał się gapić, bo gdy wrócił do zmysłów, Gabriel się czerwienił i patrzył na niego pytająco. Sam osunął się, by pocałować go raz jeszcze, ściągnął własne bokserki i przytulił się od dołu; ich nagie ciała idealnie dotykały się nawzajem. Sam jęknął nisko czując erekcję Gabriela na swoim udzie i potrzebował każdej odrobiny opanowania, by nie zagłębić się w niego tu i teraz.  
\- Mmm.. Boże… Gabriel…

Gabriel zamknął oczy, gdy Sam naparł na niego, i zaczął lekko dyszeć czując, jak ich śliskie fiuty tarły o siebie. Płomień w podbrzuszu rozpalał mu się coraz silniej. Oblizał usta i rozchylił je dla Sama, ściągając chłopaka w dół do jeszcze głębszego pocałunku. Krążąc biodrami uniósł je w górę i poczuł nad nimi mięśnie brzucha Sama, a potem opadł aż do wgłębienia przy penisie nastolatka.   
Gabriel nie sugerował bynajmniej, by posuwali się tak daleko, ale w chwili, gdy palce Sama dotknęły jego nagiej skóry, wiedział, że jest stracony. Zrobiłby prawdopodobnie wszystko, by zadowolić Sama, o cokolwiek by chłopak nie poprosił, więc był wdzięczny, że Sam nie naciskał na więcej. Dla Gabriela to było aż nadto. Byłby się zadowolił samym tylko trzymaniem Sama w ramionach, dotykaniem go po tak długiej rozłące, po latach myślenia, że chłopak go nienawidził.  
Teraz jednak, gdy już zaszli tak daleko, ciało Gabriela zyskało przewagę nad rozumem i śpiewało z radości czując na sobie gorącą skórę nastolatka i podziwiając, jak jędrne mięśnie Sama uginały się pod ciekawskimi dłońmi mężczyzny.  
Gabe zadygotał i wygiął się w łuk, gdy Sam ponownie przycisnął go do kanapy, z łatwością przejmując kontrolę nad mniejszym mężczyzną. Gabriel spojrzał Samowi w oczy i uniósł się, by go znowu pocałować, ale on się uchylił. Gabriel zmarszczył się na chwilę, ale Sam pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie chcę tego robić tutaj… - szepnął z lekko zmarszczonym czołem.  
Gabriel zamarł na chwilę, myśląc gorączkowo, co to mogło oznaczać, aż wreszcie zamrugał i roześmiał się.  
\- Sypialnia…  
Podnieśli się w plątaninie kończyn; te należące do Sama już nie były takie wiotkie jak wtedy, gdy miał 14 lat, ale wciąż o wiele za długie, by poruszać się z wdziękiem.  
Dotarli tylko do połowy korytarza, gdy Sam przycisnął Gabriela do ściany, uniósł go i mężczyzna był zmuszony objąć chłopaka nogami w pasie, a rękami trzymać się ramion.  
\- Sam… to nie jest sypialnia… - szepnął Gabriel, ale Sam był zbyt zajęty znakowaniem mu szyi, wysysaniem na niej malinki tak, by cały świat ją zobaczył.  
Gabrielowi opadła szczęka, a z ust wydobył się niski jęk, któremu towarzyszyło ciche „kurwa”. Wziął płytki wdech i syknął „Sypialnia. Teraz.”  
Ledwo dotarli do łóżka, gdy Gabriel przyssał się Samowi do szyi i powędrował w dół, aż do obojczyka, zanurzając język w zagłębieniu pod szyją i przesuwając palcami po plecach chłopaka. Gabriel ponownie wylądował na plecach, a Sam znowu wślizgnął mu się między uda. Tym razem mężczyzna zarzucił nogę na uda chłopaka i przyciągnął go bliżej, by znowu mogli się dotykać. Ruchy Gabriela były niemal szaleńcze, gładził płaszczyzny ciała Sama, niezdolny do bezruchu, bo mężczyzna chciał dotykać, pieścić i czuć wszystko – zanim znowu mu to zabiorą. Kiedy się odezwał, głos miał ochrypły, napięty, bo ściskało go w gardle.  
\- Sammy… Jezu, Sammy… pragnąłem tego… tak długo… O Boże… tak bardzo cię potrzebowałem… marzyłem o tobie…

Sam ledwo był w stanie słyszeć to, co Gabriel mówił. Słyszał jedynie miękkie jęki i ciche sapnięcia, podniecone dźwięki, jakie pod jego dotykiem i w jego obecności wydawał z siebie mężczyzna, w którym był zakochany. Położył dłonie na twarzy Gabriela delikatnie głaszcząc mu policzki, po czym przesunął je na szyję.  
\- Kocham cię – powiedział jeszcze raz, a wyraz twarzy Gabriela można było opisać jako czystą ekstazę.  
Ręka powędrowała mu niżej, na brzuch Gabriela i z powrotem na jego pierś, gdzie łagodnie, ale z determinacją przycisnęła go do kanapy.  
\- Zostań tak – powiedział Sam i był to jednocześnie rozkaz i prośba.  
Sam był dość pewny, że Gabriel domyślał się tego, co on robił, zwłaszcza, gdy jego usta zawędrowały mu na pępek; język pogrążył się w małej dziurce, a wargi przyssały się do ciała wokół. Czuł, jak ciało mężczyzny drżało pod jego dotykiem, czuł każde drgnienie niechęci. W chwili, w której objął dłonią penisa mężczyzny i ustami musnął czubek, Sam poczuł, jak stopiły się wątpliwości i zmartwienia Gabriela. Sypialnia wypełniła się ciągiem zaskoczonych jęków, przeciągłych dźwięków aprobaty, gdy Sam opuścił głowę jeszcze niżej i całkowicie objął ustami fiuta Gabriela.  
To dziwne, jakie się to wydawało właściwe i znajome, skoro Sam nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił nic choćby w przybliżeniu porównywalnego. Ale jakimś cudem było. Jakimś sposobem te uczucia, te doznania, nawet smak były po prostu właściwe i Sam nie mógł się tym nasycić. Spojrzał w górę usiłując dobrze przyjrzeć się twarzy Gabriela, a kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, Sam wziął go jeszcze głębiej i zaczął ssać leciutko, podczas gdy kciuk łagodnie powędrował w dół, by pocierać jądra.

Ponownie nie był to obrót spraw, jakiego spodziewał się Gabriel, ale odczuwał przyjemne zaskoczenie. Mężczyzna przypuszczał, że Sam zrozumie, co to znaczy „żadnego seksu”, i że będą mogli być razem zaczynając od długotrwałych pieszczot i ocierania się o siebie w ubraniu.   
Powinien był wiedzieć, że Sam, gorącokrwisty 17-latek, nie będzie miał oporów, jeśli chodzi o seks. W chwili, w której usta Sama objęły jego fiuta, dwie myśli przyszły Gabrielowi do głowy – „Mam przejebane” i „Jezu wszechmogący, kurwa, Sammy”.  
Postanowił zająć się tą drugą kwestią i wplótł palce w jedwabiste brązowe włosy Sama, ciągnąc nieznacznie. Jego biodra poruszały się samoistnie. Z ust dobiegały mu ciche jęki, a ciało wiło się pod dużymi dłońmi Sama z łatwością przytrzymującymi mężczyznę na łóżku, wciskającymi go w materac.  
\- Jezu, Sammy… - wydyszał Gabriel, gdy chłopak wziął go do ust jeszcze głębiej, kąpiąc go w gorącej wilgoci. Gabrielowi oczy uciekły w głąb czaszki, a plecy wygięły się nad łóżkiem, gdy Sam powiódł językiem wokół czubka fiuta, po czym odsunął się z zadowolonym uśmiechem.  
\- Dobrze?  
\- Jesteś kurewskim potworem… - sapnął Gabriel z uśmiechem. Usiadł, złapał Sama za kark i ciągnął dopóty, dopóki nastolatek nie padł na łóżko z Gabrielem, ponownie przylegając do niego całym ciałem.  
\- Wiesz, Sam – odezwał się Gabriel miękko, ale z przekomarzaniem w głosie – kiedy powiedziałem „żadnego seksu”… myślałem, że nauczyli cię w szkole, że seks oralny to też seks – uniósł brew i lekko pokręcił głową, tskając jakby z dezaprobatą; ale dłoń zsunęła się w dół po torsie Sama i objęła jego fiuta, pocierając go w górę i w dół; kciuk rozprowadzał wilgoć na całej długości.

Sam już miał coś powiedzieć, odgryźć się, powiedzieć Gabrielowi, że jak na kogoś skarżącego się wydawał się być dość zadowolony z przebiegu spraw jeszcze kilka minut temu. Ale wtedy dłoń Gabriela spoczęła na jego fiucie i Sam na chwilę zapomniał oddychać. Kolana mu zmiękły i cały nieco oklapł, przez co utrzymanie równowagi było wręcz niemożliwym wyzwaniem.  
\- Gabe – wydyszał opuszczając głowę na ramię Gabriela, gdy dłoń starszego mężczyzny wciąż się poruszała, łagodnie, ale z determinacją głaszcząc jego erekcję – och… n-nie przestawaj… nie przestawaj…  
Wiedział, że błagał, ale go to nie obchodziło, nie mogło obchodzić, skoro wszystko, czego chciał, to obnażyć się i ukazać Gabrielowi w całości, dać mu wszystko, bo mężczyzna był dla niego wszystkim. Lata tęsknoty, w czasie których nie było mu wolno powiedzieć czy okazać, co czuł, otępiły Sama, sprawiły, iż myślał, że już nigdy nie będzie w stanie nikogo pokochać. I może była to prawda, myślał, gdy Gabriel wciąż poruszał dłonią zaciśniętą na jego fiucie, szybciej, mocniej. Sam nie znał miłości innej niż w rodzinie, zanim nie poznał Gabriela, i nigdy nie pokocha nikogo tak, jak kochał tego mężczyznę.

Gabriel uśmiechnął się lekko widząc, jak Sam rozsypuje się pod jego dotykiem. Przysunął się i zaczął całować chłopaka po szyi, aż wreszcie przyssał się do pulsującego punktu na środku, gdzie ciało było miękkie i wrażliwe. Ssał mocno, a potem przygryzł skórę i powiódł po niej językiem.  
Gabriel pragnął naznaczyć Sama, upomnieć się o wysokiego chłopaka jako swojego; po tak długim okresie odmawiania sobie nawet podstaw związku chciał wszystkiego.  
Chciał zabierać Sama do kina i całować się z nim w ostatnim rzędzie, chodzić z nim na wiejskie festyny i udawać zakłopotanie, gdy Sam będzie zdobywał dla niego nagrody. Chciał się z nim całować, aż obu zabraknie tchu na kontynuację, a potem ciągnąć to jeszcze trochę. Gabriel stracił już trzy lata nie będąc z Samem i był zbyt zmęczony dalszym odmawianiem tego sobie albo jemu. Z seksem mogli poczekać, aż chłopak skończy 18 lat… ale Gabriel nie chciał czekać na nic innego.  
\- Sammy… - szepnął Gabriel z ustami przy jego szyi dalej go pocierając i kręcąc dłonią przy czubku – chcę zobaczyć, jak dla mnie dochodzisz…  
W jego słowach słychać było lekkie warczenie; usta bawiły się z uchem Sama, skubały skórę, a język przesuwał się po małżowinie. Ręka utrzymywała stały rytm, ramię zginało się i poruszało z łatwością, ruchem wypraktykowanym w ciągu wielu samotnych nocy; niemal co noc przez ostatnie trzy lata. Próbował się powstrzymać, do diabła, czuł się jak obrzydliwy zboczeniec, kiedy poddał się kilka pierwszych razy… ale po jakimś czasie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pociągała go niewinność Sama czy jego wiek, ale wyłącznie on, jego osobowość, chęć przyswajania każdego okrucha informacji, durny uśmiech i zbyt głośny śmiech, to, jak każdego mocno obejmował… Gabriel kochał Sama niezależnie od jego wieku, ale wiedział, że będą musieli poczekać do jego 18 urodzin, aby Gabriel mógł mu się oddać… i na to, na ten ostatni element związku, mężczyzna mógł poczekać jeszcze rok.

Kiedy Gabriel musnął ustami jego ucho, kiedy szepnął te grzeszne, gorące słowa przy jego ciepłej skórze, Sam zadygotał i sapnął. Ciało mu zadrżało, gdy dotarła do niego prośba Gabriela. Usłyszał swoje kwilenie i nagle przed oczami zrobiło mu się biało; opadł na drugiego mężczyznę z przeciągłym jękiem. Już niezliczoną ilość razy doprowadził się do końca, seks też uprawiał – ale nic nie mogło równać się z tym; z ręką Gabriela wokół jego długości, ze świadomością, że on na niego patrzył, że go obserwował, że wchłaniał każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół, że wręcz prześwietlał każdy jego ruch i reakcję. Było to jednocześnie wstrząsające i zawstydzające i Sam pomyślał, że z takim orgazmem nic nie mogło się równać. Przez kilka chwil leżał na mniejszym mężczyźnie próbując złapać oddech i pojąć fakt, że to się naprawdę działo, że to naprawdę Gabriel leżał pod nim, że to mężczyzna, którego kochał już od trzech lat, dotykał go delikatnie, pieścił mu skórę i mierzwił mu włosy. Zmusił się, by się unieść na łokciach. Szukał wzrokiem oczu Gabriela, a na ustach miał krzywy uśmiech.  
\- Jezu… - powiedział z większym zaskoczeniem i zachwytem w głosie, niż planował – czemu, do diabła, tak kurewsko długo na to czekaliśmy?

Gabriel przez chwilę gapił się na Sama, równie jak on zszokowany, że naprawdę to zrobili, a potem usta powoli rozszerzyły mu się w uśmiechu.   
\- Nie wiem, dzieciaku…  
Mężczyzna zachichotał lekko i ponownie przyciągnął Sama do siebie, całując go miękko i powoli, tylko dotykając ustami ust. Nie chciał, by Sam kiedykolwiek odchodził, ale wiedział, że za kilka godzin Dean i Cas się obudzą i zaczną zastanawiać, gdzie jest Sam. O ile już się nie zastanawiali.  
Westchnął łagodnie i położył się na łóżku, z fiutem wciąż twardym i pulsującym, ale myślami już przy czym innym, na przykład tym, jak wyjaśnić Deanowi, że nie mogli czekać do 18 urodzin Sama, aby być razem… i jak Dean by to przyjął. Przetarł sobie rękami twarz i westchnął, po czym przesunął je w dół ciała i złapał swoją erekcję, ściskając podstawę, aby nieco złagodzić napięcie.  
\- Sammy, musimy zadzwonić do Deana i powiedzieć, gdzie jesteś…

Sam śledził ruchy Gabriela nieświadomie oblizując usta. Pokręcił lekko głową i pochylił się, by znowu całować mężczyznę, uśmiechając się przy tym.   
\- Powiedziałem im, że weekend spędzę u przyjaciela. Więc się nie martw i odpręęęęż…  
Uniósł zawadiacko brwi i przeciągnął ostatnie słowo wodząc dłońmi po ciele Gabriela. Spuszczał głowę coraz niżej, aż wreszcie znowu mógł wziąć jego penisa do ust. Tym razem nie pozwolił się odciągnąć i przez następne kilka minut nie dał mu szansy na cokolwiek poza jęczeniem i wiciem się pod jego ustami i dłońmi. Odsunął się, gdy Gabriel miał już dojść, delikatnie zacisnął palce wokół erekcji i poruszył dłonią jeszcze kilka razy, wyciskając wręcz orgazm z mężczyzny, dopóki nie leżał on bezwładny i odprężony. Potem pocałował go jeszcze raz i położył się obok niego. Złożył mu ręce na piersi, a głowę pod brodę. Leżąc w ten sposób słyszał bicie jego serca i jego oddech; w tej chwili Sam myślał, że to by wystarczyło, że nigdy nie będzie potrzebował czegokolwiek poza bliskością ukochanego mężczyzny i spędzaniem ze sobą nawzajem tych cennych chwil.

Sam był niesamowity, tyle Gabriel wiedział. Wiedział, że chłopak był mądry i zabawny, lojalny i miły, słodki i hojny. Ale teraz? Gabriel wiedział, że Sam w łóżku był pierdolonym geniuszem. Jego język… Boże, Gabriel mógłby przysiąc, że Sam musiał praktykować na tony, by stać się tak dobrym. Jednak odciął się od tej myśli, próbując nie dopuścić do głosu zazdrości i nie zrujnować tej chwili.  
\- Sam… będziemy im musieli powiedzieć, że znowu jesteśmy razem… jeśli mnie planujesz częściej odwiedzać… nie chcę okłamywać ani twojego brata, ani mojego - westchnął mocno, całując Sama w czubek głowy, i objął plecy chłopaka ściskając go lekko. - Kocham cię… i nie chcę trzymać tego w tajemnicy przed ludźmi, którzy są dla mnie ważni.

Sam skrzywił się po słowach Gabriela, przygryzł dolną wargę i przysunął się bliżej, wodząc palcami po skórze na jego piersi.   
\- To im się nie spodoba – powiedział cicho i z namysłem w głosie. Mógł sobie dobrze wyobrazić, jak Dean zeświruje na wieść o tym, że jego nieletni brat związał się z dużo starszym od siebie mężczyzną. Cas prawdopodobnie też, ale przynajmniej on zdawał się lepiej rozumieć tę sytuację, bo sam zmagał się z podobnym problemem w przypadku Deana. - A może po prostu… poczekać? Proszę? Tylko… daj mi ten jeden weekend… na wszelki wypadek…  
Wziął głęboki wdech i odchylił się tak, by móc spojrzeć Gabrielowi w oczy. Niemal widział obracające mu się w mózgu trybiki, gdy mężczyzna zastanawiał się, czy spełnić to życzenie, czy może sumienie mogłoby go dręczyć. Sam uśmiechnął się miękko, położył mu dłoń na policzku i pocałował. Pocałunek zaczął się słodko i niewinnie, ale wcześniej niż później zrobił się bardziej szalony, gdy Sam wsunął Gabrielowi język do ust i przetoczył się na niego, ponownie przyciskając go do łóżka. Jezu, samo całowanie go wywoływało w nim fale rozkoszy i pragnienia, to było jakieś szaleństwo.

Gabriel westchnął całowany, zdając sobie niemal natychmiast sprawę, że nie będzie w stanie odmówić żadnej prośbie Sama.  
\- Tak… w porządku, Sammy… tylko ten weekend… - szepnął pomiędzy głodnymi pocałunkami chłopaka. Zamknął oczy i po prostu delektował się tym, jak cięższe ciało Sama przyciskało go do łóżka, a ich usta łączyły się ze sobą. Sam poprawiał mu samopoczucie bardziej, niż ktokolwiek inny; sprawiał, że całe ciało Gabriela pulsowało z pragnienia tylko od ocierania się o niego. Będą mieli przynajmniej ten weekend, a nawet, gdyby Dean się dowiedział i zabronił Samowi dalszych kontaktów z Gabrielem – to do 18 urodzin został mu jeszcze tylko rok, a potem będzie mógł robić, co chce. Mężczyzna uniósł biodra w górę, w kierunku Sama, a z ust wydobyło mu się dyszenie. - Sammy…  
Objął ramiona chłopaka i trzymał się go, rozsuwając nogi tak, by Sam mógł się między nie wsunąć; brzuch miał śliski od własnej wilgoci.


	27. Chapter 27

Gdy tak się dotykali, raz łagodnie, innym razem gorąco i namiętnie, Sam stracił poczucie czasu. Kiedy doszedł po raz trzeci – a może to był czwarty? – tylko dzięki ręce Gabriela na swoim członku, Sam padł obok niego na łóżko i luźno oplótł go ramionami. Leżeli tak przez chwilę, słuchając nawzajem swoich oddechów i ciesząc się ciszą. Niczego nie trzeba było mówić. Wiedzieli, jak bardzo się nawzajem kochali i oto wreszcie coś z tym zrobili – po trzech długich latach. W tej właśnie chwili Sam prawdopodobnie nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy. Odwrócił głowę i popatrzył na Gabriela, który zdawał się być równie przyjemnie wyczerpany, co Sam, i uśmiechnął się leniwie do niego. Nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął, ale kiedy następnym razem otwarł oczy, na zewnątrz było ciemno, a zegar pokazywał 2 rano. Dopiero po kilku chwilach Sam zdał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie był i czyje ramiona i nogi oplatały go tak ciasno. Uśmiechnął się i przysunął bliżej do Gabriela. Ukrył twarz w jego szyi, po czym zasnął, ponownie wdychając jego zapach.

\- Zabiję go! - Dean odłożył telefon i odepchnął krzesło tak silnie, że mebel padł na kuchenną podłogę. Cas wyglądał na zmartwionego i również wstał, unosząc ramiona w bezskutecznej próbie uspokojenia męża. - U Jess, cholera! Jezu kurwa Chryste, zamorduję go!  
To nie tak, że Dean planował szpiegować brata. To nie w jego stylu i nigdy nie było. Ale kiedy mama Jess zadzwoniła pół godziny temu dając Deanowi znać, że Sam zapomniał swoich szkolnych rzeczy, zanim wyszedł, Dean dostał świra. Po zaledwie kilku minutach Jess wyznała z wyraźnie słyszalnym poczuciem winy w głosie, że Sam powiedział jej, iż wybiera się w odwiedziny do przyjaciela w LA i że Jess nie powinna nikomu o tym mówić.  
W ciągu kolejnych 10 minut Dean zostawił bratu 18 wiadomości głosowych i nie zamierzał przestać dzwonić, dopóki ten nie odbierze.

Gabriel z westchnieniem obudził się około 8 rano. Zamrugał odganiając sen z oczu i odwrócił głowę, by popatrzeć na chłopaka aktualnie zajętego pochrapywaniem mu w ramię. Zachichotał i odgarnął Samowi włosy z oczu, wzdychając, gdy chłopak mruknął z zadowoleniem i przytulił się bardziej.

 

Zupełnie, jakby całe życie na to czekał… by poczuć się tak kompletnym tylko dzięki oglądaniu, jak ktoś śpi. Była to jedna z najdziwniejszych rzeczy na świecie, gdy przedstawiono ją w książce o wampirze obserwującym nastoletnią dziewczynę w trakcie snu bez jej wiedzy… ale obserwując Sama teraz, śpiącego w jego łóżku, w jego ramionach, Gabriel mógł to niemal zrozumieć. Na twarzy Sama widniał teraz spokój, jaki nie gościł na niej za dnia. Cały stres zdawał się ulotnić i Gabriel przysięgał, że Sam wyglądał wręcz anielsko w swoim pięknie, z opaloną skórą, miękkimi ustami i długimi ciemnymi rzęsami, które na policzkach wyglądały jak czarne cienie. Gabriel zamknął oczy i pocałował chłopaka w czoło pragnąc, aby czas płynął wolniej… nawet, jeśli wiedział, że za parę godzin będzie się musiał zbierać na otwarcie klubu… co prawdo to miało dopiero wystartować o 20.00, ale miał jeszcze dużo do przygotowania. Liczył, że Sam to zrozumie. Bo Gabriel wiedział, że Azazel wyrozumiały by nie był.

Cas westchnął i objął Deana, całym ciałem zmuszając go, by przestał krążyć po salonie.  
\- Dean, uspokój się… prawdopodobnie ma wyłączony lub wyciszony telefon… ja… myślę, że wiem, gdzie on jest - Dean wykręcił się z objęć Castiela i zwrócił na niego wściekłe spojrzenie, przed którym Cas się mimowolnie uchylił. - Uspokój się… nic mu nie jest… on… prawdopodobnie jest w LA razem z Gabrielem… Gabe przyleciał tu dwie noce temu, dziś ma w mieście otwarcie kolejnego klubu. Wysłał mi maila i sądzę, że Sam mógł go przeczytać… przypadkowo zostawiłem wiadomość na ekranie - Cas wyglądał niepewnie, jakby to raczej była jego wina, że zostawił wiadomość na widoku, niż wścibstwa Sama. - Możemy zadzwonić do Gabriela, ma komórkę, której nigdy nie wyłącza.

Dean przygryzł wargę cicho obserwując Casa. Wciąż czuł się zły, nawet nieco rozczarowany. Ale uczciwie mówiąc to nie była wina Casa. Już dużo bardziej Deana, bo to on tamtej nocy zaciągnął kochanka do sypialni i zajął go czym innym. Dean westchnął, podszedł do Casa i wziął go za rękę.  
\- Tak… zadzwońmy do niego – powiedział, łagodnie ściskając mu dłoń i używając ciepłych słów, z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy, by przeprosić za tak ostrą reakcję.  
Intensywnie obserwował Casa, który wyciągnął swój telefon, wybrał numer Gabe`a i przeszedł na tryb głośnomówiący. Senny, znajomy głos wywołał u Deana dreszcze i mężczyzna musiał się powstrzymać przed wrzeszczeniem na człowieka po drugiej stronie linii, pozwalając Casowi przejąć tymczasowo kontrolę nad rozmową.  
\- Dzień dobry, Gabe – powiedział jego niebieskooki kochanek i Dean położył Casowi rękę na ramieniu nie wiedząc, czy zamierza dodać mu pewności, czy też uspokoić siebie. Gabe wymamrotał coś, czego Dean nie zrozumiał, a wtedy Cas mówił dalej, spokojnie, lecz nalegająco. - Sam jest z tobą, prawda?

Nastąpiła długa pauza. Cas zerknął na Deana, potem znowu na telefon, niemal bojąc się, ze połączenie zostało przerwane. Ale wtedy Gabriel westchnął lekko. Kiedy mówił, w głosie słychać mu było zmęczenie, ale odchrząknął, by i tak coś powiedzieć.  
\- Taaa… Cas, jest tutaj… a sądząc po ciężkim oddechu Dean stoi obok ciebie… niemal gotów zamordować mnie przez telefon, mam rację?  
Cas zdławił śmiech, który groził wyrwaniem mu się z gardła, ale zdołał to opanował, zanim wydostało się z niego z głośnym kaszlem.  
\- Tak… Dean też tu jest… on… jest dość zdenerwowany na Sama… Gabe, powinieneś dać Sama do telefonu.  
Rozległo się westchnienie i szelest pościeli oraz stłumiony głos Gabriela rozmawiającego z Samem. Ani Cas, ani Dean nie mogli zrozumieć słów, ale po drugiej stronie odbyła się przyciszona sprzeczka, zanim wreszcie dał się słyszeć głos Sama.  
\- Cześć.

Dean słysząc głos brata dosłownie wydarł Casowi telefon z ręki, a gniew i zmartwienie, które do tej pory bulgotały mu w środku, teraz się zagotowały.  
\- Co jest, kurwa, z tobą nie tak? Najpierw okłamujesz mnie, potem prosisz przyjaciółkę, by kłamała dla ciebie i wszystko to tylko po to, by… by pojechać do pieprzonego LA i go zobaczyć?! - nienawidził spojrzenia, jakie rzucił mu Cas, nienawidził siebie za to, jakim zdegustowanym głosem się odzywał, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Oczywiście polubił Gabe`a i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli – ale tu nie chodziło o Gabriela, a o Sama robiącego coś niewiarygodnie złego, coś, co mu mogło zniszczyć życie, a może i życia ich wszystkich… Więc Dean chociaż raz musiał być dorosłym, odpowiedzialnym, musiał zabić radość. - Spakujesz się i przyjedziesz tu następnym autobusem. Masz mi wysłać SMSa w chwili, w której do niego wsiądziesz, i masz mi dać znać, kiedy dojedziesz, żebym mógł ci osobiście skopać tyłek, słyszysz mnie?  
Ponownie po drugiej stronie zapadła długa cisza i Dean myślał, że usłyszał łamiący się oddech brata. Kiedy chłopak odezwał się ponownie, głos miał słaby i cichy, a Dean miał ochotę płakać.  
\- Nienawidzę cię.  
Sam skończył rozmowę, zanim Dean zdołał powiedzieć coś więcej, a kiedy starszy Winchester ponownie wykręcił numer, od razu odezwała się poczta głosowa. Dean opuścił mieszkanie bez słowa, wsiadł do Impali i odjechał samotnie, zostawiając za sobą bardzo zdenerwowanego i bardzo nieszczęśliwego Casa.

Sam wyłączywszy telefon upuścił go, ześlizgnął się z łóżka i zaczął powoli ubierać. Gabe podążył za nim i łagodnie ścisnął mu ramię.  
\- Dzieciaku, nie mówiłeś poważnie – powiedział i chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że miał rację, że Sam nigdy by nie mógł znienawidzić brata, chłopak nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił się jednak i ukrył w bezpiecznym schronie ramion Gabriela, płacząc mu cicho przy piersi.

Cas patrzył, jak świat, który z taką ostrożnością zbudowali, zdawał się rozłazić w szwach, gdy Dean wyszedł bez słowa i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami. Opadł z powrotem na kanapę i skrzywił się nieco, wiedząc, że gdyby teraz zadzwonił do męża, Dean by go zignorował. Był czasami taki dziecinny, nadymał się i wpadał w szał, gdy rzeczy nie szły po jego myśli. Cas westchnął nad tą myślą i zanim się zdołał powstrzymać, wybuchnął śmiechem, aż wreszcie płakał ze śmiechu z powodu absurdalności tego wszystkiego - jego poślubiającego swego byłego ucznia; młodszego brata owego ucznia zakochującego się w starszym bracie Castiela, a potem uciekającego do LA, by być z tym mężczyzną w chwili, gdy ten wrócił z trwającej rok podróży dookoła świata.  
Cas westchnął i oparł głowę o poduszki kanapy. Zamierzał w jakiś sposób sprawić, by Dean zrozumiał; by spojrzał na sprawy z punktu widzenia Sama.  
„Powodzenia” – rzekł sobie z uśmieszkiem, bo jeśli była na świecie osoba, która nie widziała rozsądku, jeśli tego nie chciała, to z pewnością był nią jego uparty, zapalczywy mąż.

Gabriel trzymał Sama, gdy ten płakał, i z grymasem na twarzy łagodnie głaskał go po plecach. Kiedy Sam zaczął go całować, Gabriel wiedział, co to oznaczało, i poddał się bez oporu. Sam w tym momencie potrzebował pocieszenia, a on mu nie zamierzał tego odmawiać. Całowali się dopóty, dopóki łzy Sama nie wyschły, dopóki czkawka nie znikła pod lekkimi jękami i kwileniem, które Gabriel wydobywał z niego otoczywszy jego członka ustami. Gabriel doprowadził chłopaka do cudownego orgazmu i sam doszedł trzymając w dłoni własną erekcję, gdy Sam krzyczał jego imię w poduszkę, którą położył sobie na twarzy, aby zdusić jęki. Potem wzięli prysznic i Gabriel udawał stoika, pozostał silny, gdy Sam ponownie zaczął płakać, ukrył twarz w szyi Gabriela i drżał nawet pod strumieniami gorącej wody.  
Mieli tylko godzinę, zanim Gabriel musiał odwieźć Sama na dworzec autobusowy, ale ich ostatni pocałunek był łagodny. Gabe pogładził Sama po policzku i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Do zobaczenia, dzieciaku – powiedział. I Sam wiedział, że tak będzie. Więc niechętnie wsiadł do autobusu, ale potem popędził do siedzenia przy oknie i przycisnął dłoń do szyby, szepcząc bezgłośnie „Kocham cię”, gdy autobus powoli się odtaczał. Był zaskoczony, kiedy ostatni rzut oka na Gabriela ujawnił, że mężczyzna ocierał swoje łzy.  
Resztę dnia Gabriel spędził bezmyślnie, automatycznie robiąc wszystko, co miało zapewnić bezbłędne otwarcie klubu. Ale mógł myśleć tylko o Samie, o jego palcach i ustach, zbyt szerokim uśmiechu i cudownych, ciepłych oczach, o jego wieku… i czasie, który im jeszcze został do odczekania, aż chłopak skończy 18 lat. I wtedy ani prawo, ani starszy brat ich nie rozdzielą.

Sam płakał przez całą podróż. Płakał, bo był wściekły na Deana, wściekły na prawo, wściekły na świat. I płakał z powodu Gabe`a, bo przez jakiś czas go nie zobaczy, bo już tęsknił za nim tak, że to bolało, i dlatego, że w tych kilku ostatnich sekundach, kiedy jeszcze mogli się widzieć, Sam dojrzał w oczach Gabriela ból i żal. Zobaczył, że ta sytuacja krzywdziła Gabriela równie mocno, jak jego, że obaj cierpieli tak samo. Kiedy wysiadł z autobusu, Dean już tam stał, opierając się o Impalę od strony kierowcy. Starszy Winchester wziął plecak Sama i rzucił go do bagażnika, po czym otwarł tylne drzwi i zamknął, gdy Sam wszedł do środka. Nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa, a kiedy wrócili do domu, Sam zamknął się u siebie, nie mówiąc Casowi nic poza zdawkowym „Hej”, gdy wpadł na niego w korytarzu.  
Dean wpełzł do łóżka więcej niż godzinę po Casie, z wahaniem objął tors męża i miękko i przepraszająco pocałował go w kark.

 

\- Przepraszam, Cas – szepnął wciągając jego lekko słonawy zapach i zamykając oczy, by się pozbierać. – Ja tylko… - umilkł nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć i jak.  
Ja tylko kurewsko martwię się o Sama. Chcę, by był bezpieczny, by było mu dobrze. Wiem, że Gabriel nie jest złym człowiekiem i że chce chronić Sama, ale wiem również o uczuciach, jakie wobec siebie żywią i nic z tym nie mogę zrobić, tylko być podłym i zasadniczym. I nienawidzę, że muszę taki być.  
Niczego z tego nie powiedział na głos, tylko wciąż wdychał zapach kochanka mając nadzieję, modląc się, by zrozumiał, tak jak zawsze rozumiał…

Castiel rozumiał. Naprawdę. Łapał, czemu Dean był zmartwiony i zdenerwowany na Sama za to, że uciekł, że po prostu nie porozmawiał. Wziął głęboki wdech i potem przekręcił się twarzą do Deana kładąc głowę na jego poduszce. Cas uśmiechnął się łagodnie i pogłaskał Deana po policzku.  
\- Po prostu martwiłeś się o niego… Wiem. To twoje zadanie, Dean, w końcu jesteś starszym bratem… - uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej i lekko pokręcił głową, po czym spoważniał. - … ale Sam jest już prawie dorosły. Kiedy ty zacząłeś sypiać z mężczyznami? Ile lat mieli?... Kochałeś ich tak, jak Sam kocha Gabriela? - przycisnął dwa palce do ust Deana, by uciszyć spodziewaną odpowiedź, i zmarszczył się lekko, błagając wzrokiem Deana, by ten się na minutę zamknął. - Nie mówię tego, Dean, aby ci coś wygadywać… za dobrze mnie na to znasz. Ja tylko mówię… Sam mógł skończyć zakochując się w kimś dużo gorszym… Za rok wiek nie będzie miał znaczenia… a ja znam Gabriela. Odszedł, bo nie chciał, by go kusiło… i swoją obecnością nie chciał kusić Sama. Odszedł na cały rok, bo tak bardzo mu na nim zależy - Cas wziął głęboki wdech i odsunął palce, po czym objął Deana i przytulił większego mężczyznę bliżej, lokując mu głowę pod brodę. Kiedy się odzywa, jego głos wibrował Deanowi w uchu. - Jeśli bycie razem z nim uszczęśliwia Sama… pomaga mu się skupić na szkole i postępować zgodnie z zasadami, pomaga mu nie zadawać się z nieznajomymi czy nie zażywać narkotyków… czy nie jest to lepszym wyjściem? Czy ty byłbyś szczęśliwy, gdyby on zabronił ci być ze mną…?  
Ostatnie zdanie szepnął głaszcząc włosy Deana u podstawy czaszki. Wiedział, że to, co mówił, nie zostanie zbyt dobrze przyjęte i że w efekcie przez kilka nocy może być niemile widziany w łóżku. Ale warto było spróbować, jeśli to miało Sama i Gabriela uszczęśliwić. Tak bardzo na to zasługiwali po latach wzajemnego dręczenia się.

Gabriel po otwarciu klubu wrócił do domu ok. 3 rano i pierwsze, co zrobił, to napisał do Sama.  
GABRIEL: Sammy, daj mi proszę znać, czy bezpiecznie wróciłeś? Tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię.

Dean długo milczał, słowa Castiela wciąż echem rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie. Wiedział, że mąż miał rację, wiedział, że wszystko, co on powiedział, było prawdą. Nie dbał o to, co mówili inni, do diabła, nawet nie dał Casowi szansy, by go odrzucić, po prostu rzucił się w ten związek, który zaczął się seksem, a zaowocował miłością. Ale wciąż czuł się zły, nawet w pewnym sensie zdradzony, że w tym sporze Cas wziął stronę Sama, a nie swego kochanka. Więc Dean nic nie powiedział, tylko zamknął oczy i udał, że zasnął, a kiedy Cas obudził się następnego ranka, Deana już nie było.

Ciężko było wracać do szkoły. Nawet, jeśli zniknął tylko na jeden dzień, Sam czuł się inny, odmieniony, jakby był nowym człowiekiem. Nie był wściekły na Jess, nie powinien był jej prosić o okłamywanie innych, ale zajęło jej pół dnia, aby przejść nad tym do normy i znowu być normalną, radosną sobą.  
Sam odpisał Gabrielowi tamtej nocy mówiąc, że wszystko z nim w porządku, że Dean się ciężko wściekł, ale że on tym się zajmie. Zakończył wiadomość słowami „Kocham cię. Tęsknię za tobą” i trzymał telefon przez resztę nocy.  
Poniedziałek i wtorek przeszły bez incydentów, bo Sam znikał u siebie w chwili, gdy tylko wchodził do domu, i zamykał drzwi poświęcając resztę dnia na odrabianie lekcji czy słuchanie muzyki przez słuchawki. W środę Dean wcześnie wrócił z warsztatu i zatrzymał brata, zanim ten mógł się wślizgnąć do siebie.  
\- Sam, musimy pogadać – powiedział i Sam wiedział, że rozmowa nie będzie dotyczyć tego, czego by chciał na obiad.  
Poszedł za bratem do salonu, siadł z nim na kanapie i spojrzał na niego pozbawionymi wyrazu i emocji oczami.  
\- Wiem, że myślisz, iż… coś do niego czujesz – kontynuował Dean, choć nie mógł się zmusić, by wypowiedzieć imię Gabriela. – Ale musisz zdać sobie sprawę, że to jest błąd. Za kilka miesięcy skończysz 18 lat, i wtedy nie będę mógł cię powstrzymać przed widywaniem się z nim. Ale do tego momentu jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny i nie pozwolę, byś sobie z jego powodu zmarnował zycie.  
Sam siedział i słuchał przemowy brata próbując się uspokoić, próbując nie wstać, nie wrzasnąć i nie przywalić Deanowi, nawet jeśli teraz było to jego jedynym pragnieniem. Kiedy brat umilkł, Sam wreszcie wstał i popatrzył na niego przeszywającym wzrokiem.  
\- Dean, nie dbam o to, co twoim zdaniem mam, a czego nie mam robić. Kocham Gabriela, a on kocha mnie.  
I to było wszystko. Nie dało się nic więcej powiedzieć, bo właśnie tak to wyglądało. Sama nie obchodziło, czy Dean to zaakceptuje, czy też nie. Opuścił salon, zanim Dean zdołał jakoś odpowiedzieć, zniknął u siebie i zamknął drzwi. Słyszał, jak Dean puka do drzwi i cicho, nalegająco mówi mu, by zmienił zdanie, by go posłuchał. Ale Sam nie zareagował. Założył słuchawki i puścił Spice Girls, a łza gniewu spłynęła mu na zbolały uśmiech.  
Gabriel pisał do Sama kilka razy dziennie; zazwyczaj przysyłał mu zdjęcia tego, co widział, a co jego zdaniem Sam uznałby za zabawne lub miłe, czasami krótkie filmiki, na których mówił mu, że go kocha i że wkrótce się zobaczą. Maile przychodziły co noc, długie strony, na których Gabriel rozpisywał się nad tym, co widział i robił, a co Sam przegapił, gdy Gabriel przez rok był za granicą, nad tym, czego powinni byli doświadczyć razem i nie mogli.  
Dni Gabriela były teraz jakby jaśniejsze, wypełnione jakby dziwną nadzieją, że wszystko się dobrze ułoży i że nic nie może go już skrzywdzić, teraz, gdy Sam wiedział o jego uczuciach. Zatem był to jeszcze silniejszy cios, gdy Azazel poprosił go o przyjście do biura w piątek o 9 rano, po czym spędzili godzinę rozmawiając o planach Gabriela i tym, co wnosił do firmy.   
Azazel usiadł w swoim wysokim, skórzanym, czarnym krześle; rzeźby, obrazy i nawet wnętrze biura mówiły o wojowniku, który potknął się o katalog Ikei. Wszystko było gładkie, niemieckiego projektu, ale Gabriela ogarnęło przytłaczające uczucie niebezpieczeństwa, gdy tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia, pomimo wiszącej na ścianie czarno-białej fotografii całujących się kochanków.   
Gabriel zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Azazel o 9 rano zaproponował mu drinka, a kiedy odmówił, w oczach mężczyzny błysnęło coś mrocznego. Westchnął i ponownie przygładził swoje rzednące ciemne włosy, a Gabriel musiał zdusić śmiech, bo szef skojarzył mu się ze złoczyńcą z kreskówki. Nawet bez wąsa Azazel wciąż ociekał tą atmosferą, a Gabriel nie mógł się doczekać końca kontraktu, co nastąpić miało za dwa miesiące. Wszystko w Azazelu przyprawiało go o gęsią skórkę. I jak się okazało, słusznie, kiedy Gabriel wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę, co mężczyzna usiłował mu powiedzieć przez ostatnią godzinę.  
\- Czekaj… Azazel, pozwól, że powiem to wprost… Chcesz, bym rozważył bycie twoim… partnerem?  
\- Tak. Pracujesz wyśmienicie, każdy w naszej społeczności tak myśli. Bardzo bym chciał, byś stał się moim partnerem w zbrodni… na więcej sposobów niż jeden - mężczyzna uniósł brew w tej samej chwili, co Gabriel, a uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Azazela, wyglądał bardziej jak kpina.  
\- Ja… nie sądzę, bym mógł to zrobić. Mój kontrakt wygasa za dwa miesiące…  
\- Oczywiście przedłużę go… i dodam… więcej korzyści. Będziesz miał opłacony czynsz, firmowy samochód, członkostwo w siłowni i oczywiście premie za każdym razem, gdy wykonasz szczególnie… dobrą pracę.  
Gabriel na samą myśl o tym poczuł ciarki na plecach. Ton głosu Azazela sprawiał, że czuł się brudny tylko przebywając z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu.  
\- To… bardzo uprzejme z twojej strony, i jest to bardzo hojna oferta…  
\- Tak, jest. Ale, Gabrielu, zanim cokolwiek postanowisz… pamiętaj, że dałem ci tę pracę, kiedy prawie nie miałeś doświadczenia… Pod moim przewodnictwem wyrobiłeś sobie w branży nazwisko… a ja z łatwością mogę cię zrujnować.  
Gabriel zbladł i szerzej otwarł oczy słysząc tę niezbyt zawoalowaną groźbę.  
\- Więc… zostanę twoim partnerem… a zasadniczo mówiąc, utrzymankiem?  
\- Tak, jeśli wolałbyś to ująć w ten sposób.  
\- I pozwolisz mi dalej pracować, a moja reputacja na tym nie ucierpi?  
\- Tak.  
\- Ja…  
\- Pomyśl o tym, Gabrielu… Masz na to ten weekend. Oczekuję odpowiedzi w poniedziałek rano. Jeśli jej nie otrzymam, uznaj za pewne, że od wtorku jesteś bez pracy i że w tym biznesie już jej nie dostaniesz.  
Mówiąc to Azazel zmrużył oczy, a jego złożone ręce, leżące przed nim na biurku, wyglądały nieco jak szpony. Gabriel pobladł mocniej, po czym kiwnął głową i wstał, by odejść. Azazel uśmiechnął się i radośnie rzekł „Miłego dnia, Gabe”.  
To imię w ustach mężczyzny brzmiało nieczysto, więc Gabriel popędził do domu wziąć prysznic. Czuł się brudny od samego tylko przebywania z nim. W trakcie całego pobytu za granicą otrzymywał od Azazela subtelne wskazówki, ale był zbyt pochłonięty pracą, by zwracać na nie uwagę. Teraz mężczyźnie skończyła się cierpliwość i zamierzał albo dostać to, czego chciał, albo w trakcie starania zabrać Gabrielowi możliwość zarobienia na siebie.  
Gabriel większość piątkowego poranka spędził próbując zapomnieć o tym, co się wydarzyło, i nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, przed 15.00 znalazł się w samolocie do San Francisco.

Castiel i Dean nie kochali się od tamtej nocy, kiedy Sam uciekł do Los Angeles. Jutro miał minąć tydzień, a chłód Deana sprawiał, że Castiel czuł się rozgoryczony i zły dosłownie na każdego.  
Spędził ten tydzień w swoim studio, malując, pochłonięty robionymi badaniami i nauczaniem. Było kilku zainteresowanych nim uczniów i modeli, ale przedtem ledwo to zauważał albo zbywał bez zastanowienia. Ale brak zainteresowania ze strony Deana i zwyczajna nieuprzejmość w ciągu minionego tygodnia sprawiła, że Castielowi nieco otwarły się oczy. Uczucie i miłość, do których tak przywykł, zostały mu gwałtownie odebrane, więc nieświadomie szukał ich u innych.  
Do piątku jedna z jego modelek do rysowania z natury, piękna kobieta imieniem Amelia, z blond włosami i idealną figurą, wreszcie zdobyła się na odwagę i zaprosiła go na randkę. Cas szerzej otwarł oczy, zarumienił się i lekko zadygotał, oblizując usta i kręcąc głową.  
\- Nie, ja… Przepraszam, Amelio… jeśli moje zachowanie w tym tygodniu cię zwiodło… Naprawdę jedynie cieszyłem się twoim towarzystwem.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się smutno i wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Wiem… Pomyślałam tylko, że może w raju panują kłopoty… i że może miałabym okazję?  
Cas uśmiechnął się powściągliwie i pokręcił głową.  
\- Przykro mi, ale nie… ja… nie zamierzałem sprawiać takiego wrażenia.  
Amelia wzruszyła ramionami, a szata wokół jej ramion przesunęła się nad małymi piersiami w łagodnie opadających liniach.  
\- W porządku, Castiel. Nic się nie stało.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Prawdę mówiąc, nic się nie wydarzyło. Kilka razy przyjaźnie się uścisnęli, a ona raz pocałowała go w policzek w podzięce, ale to było wszystko. Flirty, jakie zdarzały mu się w minionym tygodniu, ledwo były właśnie tym, większość ludzi sklasyfikowałaby to jako przyjacielskie sprzeczki – ale Cas wiedział lepiej. Wiedział, że jego gniew i rozgoryczenie z powodu zachowania Deana pchnęły go do odgrywania się.  
Było to dziecinne i wstydził się tego, nawet, jeśli naprawdę nie zdarzyło się nic złego. Chociaż faktycznie nie zdradził, Cas wciąż czuł się okropnie.   
Tego wieczoru wrócił do domu z bukietem dzikich kwiatów, których nazrywał po drodze; plamy żółci i fioletu wymieszały się z zielenią liści i paproci. Miał szczęście, że niektóre ogródki nie były dobrze utrzymane i że właściciele pozwalali trawnikom i poboczom zarastać chwastami. Kwiaty pokazywały się wszędzie, a on nazrywał dość w czasie, gdy z uśmiechem wracał do domu.  
Ale jego plany, by pogodzić się z Deanem, rozwiały się, kiedy na schodach zastał Gabriela siedzącego z brodą opartą na dłoniach i załzawionymi oczami.  
\- Gabriel?  
\- Hej, Castiel…  
\- Co tu robisz? A co ważniejsze, czy Dean cię widział?  
\- Wciąż żyję, dzieciaku, to powinno ci wystarczyć za odpowiedź.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Do diabła, Gabe, nie mogłeś zadzwonić?  
\- Nie mów do mnie „do diabła, Gabe”. Castiel, jestem tu, bo potrzebuję twojej pomocy, więc sobie odpuść.  
Cas zawahał się, potem westchnął i usiadł przy bracie z kwiatami w dłoni. Gadali przez godzinę, dopóki nie zaszło słońce i nie zrobiło się za zimno, by dłużej siedzieć na zewnątrz. Potem poszli do góry i modlili się, gdy Cas otwierał drzwi do mieszkania, by Dean był w dobrym nastroju.

Gdy drzwi się otwarły, Dean nawet nie uniósł głowy, spodziewając się Casa wyglądającego równie nieszczęśliwie i posepnie, jak w minionych dniach. Ale kiedy usłyszał, jak on odchrząknął, zamrugał i zauważył drugą parę nóg na drewnianej podłodze. Gabriel wyglądał strasznie. Dean rzucił Casowi szybkie, zmieszane spojrzenie, po czym ponownie spojrzał na brata swego męża. Pomimo niechęci dla fascynacji swego brata tym mężczyzną Dean wstał ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał patrząc najpierw na Casa, a potem na Gabriela.  
Nie spodziewał się, że otworzą przed nim serce, nim, który ignorował próby męża pogodzenia się z nim oraz romans swego brata i szwagra. Wciąż jednak czuł, że to było coś więcej, coś dużego, coś znaczącego.

Gabriel wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, więc tylko pokręcił głową i poszedł do miejsca, w którym, jak wiedział, Cas trzymał alkohol. Wziął butelkę rumu wiśniowego, by zrobić sobie drinka. Castiel obserwował Gabriela i westchnął, po czym podszedł i wręczył nieco już przywiędły bukiet dzikich kwiatów Deanowi uśmiechając się nieznacznie.  
\- Te są dla ciebie… wyglądałyby nieco lepiej, ale Gabriel i ja gadaliśmy przez chwilę, zanim weszliśmy na górę… On… jego szef grozi mu zrujnowaniem jego reputacji, chyba że Gabriel się z nim prześpi.  
Cas zmarszczył się silnie i siadł obok Deana na kanapie, opierając się o poduszki, wdzięczny, że wreszcie był w domu. Nawet, jeśli stosunki między nimi w minionym tygodniu były napięte, dla Casa wciąż był to dom, bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek było nim mieszkanie z Meg. Uśmiechnął się do Deana ponownie i oparł głowę na ramieniu męża.  
\- Nie wiem, co robić. Gabriel świruje… powiedziałem mu, by się po prostu wycofać, odejść i nie oglądać się za siebie… ale on kocha swoją pracę. Mówi, że jest w tym naprawdę dobry, a ten facet, Azazel – Cas wręcz szyderczo wypowiedział to imię – jest jedną z grubych ryb w klubowym świecie. Jest właścicielem ponad połowy klubów w samym LA, a jego imię znane jest na arenie międzynarodowej… Ja tylko… Dean, nie wiem, co robić…  
W tym momencie Gabriel wrócił do salonu z dużą szklanką wypełnioną wiśniowym 7-up, wiśniowym rumem i odrobiną soku żurawinowego. Zanim usiadł naprzeciwko swego brata i Deana, zdążył już wypić połowę.

Dean westchnął, gdy Gabe usiadł naprzeciwko ich obu. Pozwolił mu dopić szklankę, po czym wstał i przyrządził mu kolejnego drinka. Po jeszcze trzech zabrał Gabrielowi szklankę i przesunął ją na koniec sofy spoglądając szwagrowi w oczy.  
\- Gabe, musisz podjąć decyzję – powiedział i zdziwił się swoim spokojnym, pozbieranym głosem, kiedy jednocześnie w głowie panował mu chaos i zmieszanie. – Możesz zostać tu na noc i pomyśleć nad tym, ale coś będziesz musiał postanowić.  
Dean odchrząknął i niepewnie poszukał dłoni Castiela; ich palce się splotły i lekko ścisnęły. Nienawidził tego, że się kłócili, że był taki nieczuły, i chciał mu to wynagrodzić. Wciąż nie mógł znieść myśli o swoim bracie z mężczyzną o 16 lat od niego starszym, ale teraz widział, że oni się naprawdę kochali i że byli w podobnej sytuacji, w jakiej kiedyś on i Cas.  
Dean wstał i wyszedł z salonu, wziął zapasowe poduszki i koc i urządził prowizoryczne łóżko na dużej kanapie. Dał Gabrielowi i Casowi czas na osobności, wrócił do sypialni i próbował oglądać telewizję czekając. Nienawidził czekania. Ale wiedział, że i tak niewiele mógłby zrobić. Gabe potrzebował teraz swego brata.

Kiedy Sam wrócił do domu, było już po północy. Zdjął buty i kurtkę i wtedy usłyszał słabe głosy z salonu. Nie chcąc wszczynać kolejnej kłótni z bratem zaczął skradać się na palcach przez korytarz, ale zatrzymał się, gdy tylko rozpoznał jeden z głosów.  
\- Gabe? - w głosie pobrzmiewało mu zmieszanie, ale był też wstrząśnięty. Chwilę później przemierzył pokój, opadł na kanapę obok swego kochanka i uściskał go mocno. - Ty tutaj? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

Castiel długo siedział z Gabrielem. Żaden z nich naprawdę dużo nie mówił, po prostu siedzieli i słuchali ciszy. Gabriel już wyjaśnił, co się działo i dlaczego to był taki straszny układ; że Azazel trzymał w ręku nie tylko jego karierę, ale i jego zarobki; że wszystko, co kochał w tej pracy, mogło mu zostać zabrane.  
Kiedy wszedł Sam i uściskał Gabriela, Castiel uśmiechnął się, powiedział dobranoc, wymknął się i poszedł do swojej sypialni, gdzie znalazł Deana nie śpiącego i oglądającego inforeklamy. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i rozebrał, zostając w samych bokserkach, po czym wpełzł na łóżko, na kolana Deana. Zabrał mu pilota i wyłączył telewizor pogrążając pokój w ciemnościach. Obaj potrzebowali chwili, by dostosować wzrok; jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju były ich połączone oddechy i szelest materiału na skórze, gdy Cas mościł się na kolanach Deana.  
\- Wiem, że to ci się nie podoba… ale Gabriel to dobry człowiek. I kocha Sama. Nie sądzę, by zamierzenie zrobił cokolwiek, by go skrzywdzić, nie teraz, nie po wszystkim, co już przeszli.

Gabriel zerknął na wchodzącego Sama i szerzej otwarł oczy, gdy młodszy mężczyzna go objął. Wciąż czuł się lekko odurzony po całym wypitym alkoholu, ale w większości było to zmęczenie. Westchnął i ukrył twarz w ramieniu Sama wdychając jego zapach i przez chwilę po prostu odprężając się w ramionach większego mężczyzny.  
Wziął głęboki wdech, po czym wypuścił powietrze i popatrzył w górę, w oczy Sama.  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą, dzieciaku.  
Gabriel uśmiechnął się powoli i cicho zamruczał, gdy Sam pochylił się i mocno go pocałował. Niemal natychmiast odwzajemnił pocałunek; przesunął dłonie w górę i objął chłopaka za szyję, wplatając palce w długie włosy.  
\- Ja też za tobą tęskniłem, Gabe – szepnął Sam przy jego ustach, gdy się rozdzielili.  
Gabriel na chwilę zamknął oczy, po czym westchnął miękko i ponownie spojrzał Samowi w oczy.   
\- Ciężko ci było po powrocie?  
Sam zmarszczył się, ściągając brwi w gniewną linię i wyjaśnił, jaki Dean był nierozsądny, szczególnie zważywszy na własną historię.  
\- I to nie tak, że też jestem niezdolny zająć się sobą samym… nie zamierzasz mnie porwać i zmuszać do czegoś wbrew mojej woli…  
Gabe roześmiał się i spojrzał najpierw na swoją mniejszą postać, potem z powrotem na Sama.  
\- Taaa… mało prawdopodobne.  
\- A Dean w moim wieku balował w klubie z przypadkowymi gośćmi niemal co noc…  
\- Sammy, no wiesz… po prostu… przestań, dobra?  
\- Ja tylko mówię, że to nie fair! Dlaczego on może być z mężczyzną, którego kocha, a ja nie?  
\- …  
\- Gdybyśmy się pobrali, nie miałby w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia.  
Gabriel momentalnie szerzej otwarł oczy i poderwał głowę, by popatrzeć na Sama.  
\- Co?  
\- Powinniśmy się pobrać. Wtedy już nie będzie w stanie nas rozdzielić.  
\- Sammy… n-nie. Nie mogę…

Kiedy Cas wsunął się na niego i okrakiem siadł mu na kolanach, Dean odetchnął głośno. Wyciągnął ręce i objął twarz męża gładząc kciukiem policzek.  
\- Wiem – powiedział głosem grubym od mieszanki zmartwienia i podniecenia. – Ja tylko… Cas, mam złe przeczucia... i nie chcę, by cierpiał... nie znowu... - zamknął oczy i zwilżył usta, zanim odezwał się ponownie, cicho i ostrożnie, nie chcąc słowami nikogo ranić, ale pragnąc wyjaśnić. - Z pierwszej ręki wiem, jak bardzo to boli…  
Zapadła przeciągła cisza, w której Dean spodziewał się dosłownie wszystkiego: Casa wstającego i zostawiającego go na łóżku; policzkującego go; krzyczącego, że to już była przeszłość, że teraz byli tutaj i że byli szczęśliwi, pomimo wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło.

Po słowach Deana Castiel zesztywniał. Sugestia za nimi stojąca w okrutny sposób przypomniała mu coś, co, jak się zdaje, błędnie, uważał już za wybaczone.  
\- Och… - Cas cicho zsunął się z kolan Deana, a twarz powoli zmieniła mu się z pełnej spokoju i nadziei w smutną i pustą. Oblizał usta i siadł po drugiej stronie łóżka, ze stopami na podłodze, jakby w każdej chwili miał zeskoczyć. Siedział plecami do Deana i Dean ledwo rozróżniał zarysy twarzy mężczyzny. Cas na chwilę zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech, po czym wypuścił powietrze. - Dean, myślałem, że to już za nami… Sądziłem… sądziłem, że poślubiając cię pozwolę ci uwierzyć… że jestem twój i że ty jesteś mój… i że już nic nigdy nas nie rozdzieli… Ja… - Cas zaśmiał się gorzko, po czym zerknął w sufit – myślałem, że to oznacza, iż przebaczyłeś mi to, co się stało… że zrozumiałeś… że pojąłeś… Sądzę – Cas wziął głęboki drżący oddech i szybko wypuścił powietrze, ze smutkiem i bólem – że byłem w błędzie… Nie myślałem o Meg od czasu, gdy testy udowodniły, iż to nie ja jestem ojcem dziecka. Żebyś to ty… przypominał mi o tym… czymś, co uważam za błąd, za zmarnowane na nią miesiące, zmarnowane na fałszywe życie, które próbowaliśmy zbudować… - Castiel zwiesił głowę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, podczas gdy ciche łzy płynęły mu palącym strumieniem po policzkach. Kiedy się ponownie odezwał, głos miał załamany, napięty i zduszony. - Dean, co jeszcze mógłbym zrobić, abyś mi wybaczył? – szepnął gapiąc się w otępieniu na ścianę, po czym odwrócił głowę, by popatrzeć na Deana; oczy miał zaczerwienione, a na twarzy malowała mu się zgroza przeszłości, którą tak bardzo starał się puścić w niepamięć. – Co jeszcze mógłbym dać?

Nagle wszystko zyskało sens. Sam przeklinał się w myślach za to, że o tym wcześniej nie pomyślał. Poznawał kalifornijskie prawo dotyczące emancypacji, na pół poważnie, na uboczu, aby mieć czym zagrozić Deanowi. Jasne, że potrzebowałby pozwolenia od rodziców lub opiekuna prawnego, ale zawsze miał nadzieję, że gdy tylko okaże wyraźnie, że zrobi wszystko, aby być z Gabrielem, Dean ustąpi i da im swoje błogosławieństwo. W swoim entuzjazmie nie zaważył, jaki Gabriel był zaskoczony i zszokowany jego propozycją. Sam przysunął się do niego ponownie, przez chwilę jego usta muskały usta Gabe`a, a oczy zdawały mu się migotać, gdy powtarzał swoje słowa.  
\- Pobierzmy się, Gabrielu… to jedyne, idealne wyjście! Możemy być razem i nikt… nic nas nie rozdzieli!

Gabriel był więcej niż zszokowany. Przysiągłby, że albo mózg przestał mu pracować, albo ma halucynacje, bo Sam właśnie… mu się oświadczył. Jego 17-letni chłopak właśnie mu się oświadczył. Gabriel zadławił się łamiącym się i zszokowanym śmiechem i gapił się na Sama czekając na puentę; tyle tylko, że puenty zabrakło. Sam był poważny. Śmiertelnie poważny.  
A Gabriel miał przesrane.  
\- Sam… Sammy… - Gabe ściągnął brwi wiedząc, że następne kilka sekund może na zawsze zmienić jego życie. Wszystko, o co walczyli, aby być razem, wszystko to mogło spłynąć do ścieku właśnie w tej chwili, jeśli nie byłby ostrożny… jeśli Gabriel znowu by się potknął, to wiedział, wręcz czuł to w kościach, że straci Sama na zawsze. - Sam, musisz się na chwilę zatrzymać… po prostu… po prostu mnie wysłuchaj, dobra?  
Sam zawiercił się nieoczekiwanie czując dyskomfort. Dopiero co się oświadczył, odsłonił swoje serce, a Gabriel chciał, by on się zatrzymał i posłuchał? Jakim cudem to miała być zgoda?  
\- Nie mogę cię poślubić - głos Gabriela był nasycony smutkiem i strachem. Mężczyzna zerknął w górę, szukając swymi złotymi tęczówkami brązowych oczu Sama i modląc się, by chłopak go wysłuchał. - Mój szef, Azazel, on… hmm… coś mi zaproponował, a ja będę musiał się zgodzić… moje utrzymanie od tego zależy… moja kariera. Nie mogę cię teraz poślubić, Sammy… musisz zostać tutaj z Deanem i Castielem… skończyć szkołę… ja…  
Gabriel urwał widząc, jak wyraz twarzy Sama zmienia się z zaciekawionego i zszokowanego brakiem natychmiastowej zgody Gabriela w coś innego, coś mroczniejszego. Sam rozchylił usta w szyderczym grymasie, pierś zacisnęła mu się w bólu rozkwitającym mu w sercu, a każde słowo Gabriela było jak nóż wbity w serce, którym ktoś obracał. Te złote oczy, które tak bardzo kochał, kpiły sobie z niego swoim zmartwionym wyrazem.  
\- Nie możesz, Gabe?... Nie możesz? Czy nie chcesz?  
\- Sam, zaczekaj chw…  
\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! – krzyknął Sam i oderwał się od Gabriela. Zatoczył się o kilka stóp dalej i stanął drżący na środku salonu, w gniewie i niedowierzaniu. Rozczarowanie i zdrada napędzały mu ciało, podpalając cały stos słów, które teraz pędziły do jego ust, przedzierając się przez każdy możliwy filtr, który mógłby w przeciwnym razie ocalić jego i Gabriela przed tym, co zamierzał powiedzieć.

\- Po tym wszystkim, co przeszliśmy? Po całym tym czasie, Gabriel?  
Starszy mężczyzna wstał i podążył za nastolatkiem w widocznie bezcelowej próbie odzyskania kontroli nad sytuacją. Sam zbliżył się do Gabriela i popchnął go na ścianę salonu. Złapał go za przód koszuli i w dzikiej furii potrząsnął mniejszym mężczyzną. Później miał przypomnieć sobie dzień, w którym Cas opuścił Deana, kiedy Dean zareagował podobnie, jak Sam w tej chwili. Ale na razie był tylko ból, gniew i nienawiść.  
\- Robisz to wciąż i wciąż od nowa i po prostu oczekujesz, że przybiegnę, że poczekam, aż się zastanowisz, aż wymyślisz nowy sposób na pogrywanie ze mną, na to, jak mi ponownie złamać serce? - po twarzy zaczęły mu płynąć łzy, wściekłe, rozpaczliwe łzy, a głos był tylko żałosnym chrypieniem. - Pierdol się… pierdol się, Gabriel… odejdź, po prostu… po prostu odejdź i…  
Teraz Sam łkał, ledwo będąc w stanie sformułować spójne myśli, a co dopiero słowa. Drzwi sypialni otwarły się z rozmachem i Dean pospieszył przez korytarz tam, gdzie nadal stali Sam i Gabe. Nie czekał, nie dał żadnemu z nich szansy na wyjaśnienia. Kiedy Cas – który intensywnie szukał spodni – wreszcie nadciągnął za mężem do salonu, Dean już wyrzucił rzeczy Gabriela z mieszkania. Pomimo próśb Castiela Dean nalegał, by Gabriel opuścił mieszkanie. W chwili, w której Dean zobaczył, jak Sam wchodzi do swojego pokoju i trzaska drzwiami dając znać, że już skończył, zatrzymał się z ręką na ramieniu Gabriela i zmrużył oczy.  
\- Co się, do diabła, stało? – spytał Dean cicho, ale nagląco. Jedynie dla dobra Castiela nie wyrzucił jeszcze Gabriela na zbity pysk.

Gabriel próbował porozmawiać z Samem, próbował wyjaśnić, że z nim nie zrywał, ale że musiał coś zrobić… coś, czego nie chciał, ale musiał. Dla swojej przyszłości. Dla ich przyszłości.  
Sam źle go zrozumiał, to było tylko wielkie nieporozumienie, podobnie jak wiele innych rzeczy w jego życiu. Gabriel był do głębi wstrząśnięty stojąc drżąco pod ścianą, na którą posłał go Sam. Wziął głęboki wdech i westchnął, po czym pokręcił głową i zerknął na podłogę. Gardło mu się ściskało.  
\- Sam poprosił mnie… Dean, poprosił mnie, byśmy się pobrali.  
Castiel szeroko otwarł oczy i zszokowany rozchylił usta. Podszedł bliżej do brata.  
\- On co?!  
\- Poprosił mnie, byśmy się pobrali. Sam powiedział, że gdy tylko zostaniemy małżeństwem, nic nie będzie nas mogło rozdzielić, nawet ty – Gabriel przy tych słowach spojrzał na Deana.  
\- Więc, Gabrielu, dlaczego on płacze w swoim pokoju?  
\- Powiedziałem NIE.  
Cas skrzywił się i zamknął oczy; odwrócił wzrok od brata i popatrzył na męża.  
\- Powiedziałem nie… a on uznał, że chodziło mi o to, iż nie chcę z nim już być… to… to w ogóle nie to, co miałem na myśli.  
Gabriel odmówił, a Sam uznał to za zerwanie.  
Cas objął Gabriela. Z twarzy mężczyzny powoli znikał szok, oczy zaszły mu łzami.   
\- Cas, on myśli, że ja go już nie chcę… co mam teraz zrobić?  
Castiel patrzył to na Deana, to na Gabriela, wreszcie westchnął i oblizał usta.   
\- Musisz iść, Gabe… zająć się swoim życiem, uporządkować wszystko.  
Gabriel przesunął się, a brwi uniosły mu się z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Ale… Sam…?  
\- Sam ma 17 lat… Gabe, on wciąż musi dorosnąć.  
\- Kocham go.  
Cas kiwnął głową i odsunął się od brata, spoglądając na męża.  
\- Wiem, Gabe…

To niemal fizycznie bolało, patrzeć, jak bracia się dogadywali, słuchać, jak Cas mówił, jak kazał Gabrielowi iść. Dean mógł sobie jedynie wyobrazić, jak ciężko musiało być Castielowi to robić, zostawić Gabriela tak, by mógł się zastanowić, co robić dalej. Dean myślał, że być może Cas robił to dla niego, że zdejmował mu z ramion ciężar bycia tym złym, okrutnym szwagrem, który robił wszystko, by trzymać Sama i Gabriela z dala od siebie. Gabriel odwrócił się do brata, gapiąc się błagalnie; usta miał nieco rozchylone w oczywistym niedowierzaniu i całkowitym smutku. Kiedy wyszedł, zrobił to cicho, bez słowa i wręcz przygnębiająco szybko. Po wszystkim Cas milczał. Dopiero, gdy Dean wziął go w ramiona, zdał się nieco odprężyć; sztywne ciało zmiękło w objęciach męża, gdy Dean głaskał go po plecach, kołysał go, całował go w skronie i w czubek głowy.  
Sam w swoim pokoju przestał płakać. Łzy wciąż moczyły mu policzki, ale w jego oczach było już mniej smutku, niż gniewu i zdecydowania. Podszedł do szczeliny między szafą i ścianą, w której leżał kalendarz dany mu przez Gabriela dawno temu na Gwiazdkę. Wyciągnął go i popatrzył na dni dzielące go od 18 urodzin; małe cyferki kpiły sobie z niego, naśmiewały się z niego. Wyszedł z pokoju, przeszedł obok Deana i Casa wciąż obejmujących się w salonie, wymamrotał chrapliwie zdawkowe “zaraz wracam...” i wyszedł na klatkę schodową. Kiedy doszedł do zsypu obok kompleksu mieszkań, zabrakło mu tchu, a ciało dygotało mu z gniewu i wyczerpania emocjonalnego. Przez kolejną chwilę patrzył na stos papieru, prezent, który obiecywał szczęście i rozkosz. Zaczął padać deszcz, krople wody moczyły cienką koszulę Sama i papier w jego rękach. Pozwolił, by kalendarz zsunął się do zsypu; nie czekał nawet, by sięgnął dna, nie poświęcił mu kolejnego spojrzenia. Gabriel odszedł. Sam mógł się równie dobrze pozbyć wszystkiego, co mogło mu kiedykolwiek przypomnieć o bydlaku, który w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat złamał mu serce więcej niż raz.


	28. Chapter 28

Gabriel wracał do domu pociągiem, nie mając ochoty na ponowny lot, i wykorzystał długą podróż z san Francisco do Los Angeles, by zastanowić się nad tym, co ma robić. Dzwonił do ludzi z całego świata, których poznał w trakcie podróży, zostawiał wiadomości tuzinom osób, układał się z innymi, robił wszystko, co możliwe, aby znaleźć pracę z dala od Kalifornii, poza USA. Musiał się oddalić, może tym razem na dobre, ponieważ po tym ostatnim razie nie było mowy, aby Sam kiedykolwiek zapragnął jego powrotu – nie było mowy, by kiedykolwiek wybaczył Gabrielowi, że ten pozwolił mu myśleć, iż go nie pragnie.  
Szczególnie, jeśli to nie była prawda.  
Gabriel dotarł do domu i wykorzystał niedzielną noc odpisując na maile, dzwoniąc do ludzi i wykorzystując każde nazwisko na liście kontaktów w telefonie, by coś znaleźć; cokolwiek, byle wydostać się z sideł Azazela i by oddalić się od Sama.  
Gdy dotarł do numeru chłopaka, drżący palec zawisł mu nad nim, ale dwoma ruchami kciuka kontakt został usunięty.  
Gabriel miał wrażenie, że ktoś mu odrąbał kończynę.  
W poniedziałek rano, gdy wszedł do budynku Azazel Enterprises, Azazel siedział za swym ogromnym biurkiem z wyrazem zadowolenia z siebie na twarzy, dopóki nie zauważył determinacji na twarzy Gabriela.  
\- Gabrielu, podjąłeś już decyzję? Pozwolisz, że wezmę cię pod moje skrzydła… i pomogę ci zostać najlepszym promotorem klubów w branży?  
Gabriel uśmiechnął się nieco gorzko i powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Azazel, muszę spasować… Dziękuję za tę bardzo… hojną… ofertę, ale nie sądzę, aby było to coś, czego teraz potrzebuję.  
Azazel tak mocno zacisnął dłoń na trzymanej szklance, że ta pękła, i musiał ją odłożyć, zanim mogła roztrzaskać mu się w ręce. Spojrzenie mężczyzny pociemniało, gdy gapił się na Gabriela; marszczył brwi w niedowierzaniu i czystej, ledwo ukrywanej furii.  
\- Przepraszam… myślałem, że słyszę, jak przekreślasz swą karierę… ale muszę się mylić, Gabrielu, bo jesteś na to o wiele za bystry…  
Gabriel westchnął miękko i wyszczerzył się do mężczyzny, po czym nieznacznie spuścił głowę i zerknął na Azazela przez rzęsy.   
\- Pomyliłeś mnie z kimś, kto nie może… Dam sobie radę bez twojej pomocy. Do diabła, dam sobie radę nawet, jeśli przez ciebie będą o mnie plotkować stąd do Chin! - wstał z miękkiego krzesła, które wskazał mu Azazel, gdy Gabriel wszedł do jego biura. – Gówno mnie obchodzi, co według ciebie możesz zrobić czy kto siedzi u ciebie w kieszeni… Nie będę twoją zabawką.  
\- Popełniasz bardzo poważny błąd…  
\- Może… ale popełniłbym większy pozwalając ci się kontrolować…  
Gabriel odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia; Azazel wstał i krzyczał za nim głosem pełnym złości.  
\- Ty głupi niewdzięczny sukinsynu! Przyjąłem cię, dałem ci pracę, zapłaciłem ci dwa razy tyle, ile byłeś wart!!! I tak mi się, kurwa, odpłacasz?!  
Gabriel zatrzymał się przy drzwiach z ręką na klamce i odwrócił, by spojrzeć na Azazela.  
\- Byłem wart każdego centa, którego mi płaciłeś, a nawet więcej, i obaj o tym wiemy. Jestem wart o wiele więcej, niż mógłbyś mi kiedykolwiek zapłacić, abym został twoim pupilkiem, ty brudny, chory zbolu – powiedział spokojnie i na twarzy pojawił mu się uśmiech. – Idź do diabła.  
Gabriel wyszedł nie mówiąc nic więcej, opuścił biuro Azazela z wysoko podniesioną głową, uśmiechając się do siebie po wybuchu przekleństw i dźwięku tłuczonego szkła dobiegającego z biura.  
Gabriel może stracił miłość swojego życia, swojego Sama… ale Castiel miał rację, Sam był młody. Potrzebował czasu, by dorosnąć, by poznać świat, by stać się mężczyzną, jakim chciał się stać.  
Tej nocy Gabriel dalej szukał i w ciągu kolejnego tygodnia siedział w samolocie do Nowego Yorku, gdzie czekała na niego nowa praca.

Castiel spędził tydzień w ciszy, unikając zarówno Sama, jak i Deana. Smutek Sama tylko sprawiał, że czuł się gorzej z powodu odesłania Gabriela, zamiast po prostu powiedzieć chłopakowi, że to było nieporozumienie. A słowa Deana tkwiły w nim i przez większość nocy sypiał samotnie na kanapie, spędzał też coraz więcej czasu w studiu na malowaniu.  
Nie wiedział, co zrobić, żeby znowu wszystko było dobrze, i czuł się niemal tak zagubiony, jak wtedy, gdy on i Dean zerwali z powodu Meg i dziecka.  
Cas wrócił do pustego mieszkania tydzień po odejściu Gabriela, w niedzielę wieczorem. Nie był pewien, gdzie podziewał się Dean, a w chwili obecnej rozmawiali tak niewiele, że nie miał pewności, czy Dean odebrałby od niego telefon.  
Cas usiadł w ciemności na ich łóżku i narzucił na siebie jeden ze swetrów Deana, duży na jego mniejszym ciele. Postanawił, że to jakoś naprawią. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni praktycznie stracił brata i Sama. Niech go szlag, jeśli straci również Deana.

Kolejny tydzień również dla Deana nie był łatwy. Zabijał go widok załamanego brata, który nie prosił o pomoc. Wiedział, jak zrozpaczony i zdesperowany był jego młodszy braciszek, ale Sam udawał, że mu nie zależało, że szedł dalej. Więc Dean czuł się tak bezradny, jak każdy z nich. Co gorsza, Cas też się do niego nie odzywał i przez większość nocy spał na kanapie. Zatem Dean pracował. Spędzał czas naprawiając samochody, bo to potrafił robić; było to jedyne, co bez wątpienia potrafił naprawić.  
Minął tydzień, w czasie którego Dean ledwo widywał i Sama, i Castiela, a co dopiero rozmawiał z nimi. Kiedy tej nocy wrócił do domu, salon był pusty, więc Dean nie kłopotał się zapalaniem światła i po ciemku poszedł do sypialni. Zamarł w drzwiach w chwili, gdy usłyszał cichy oddech i westchnienia.  
Wkrótce oczy przyzwyczaiły mu się do ciemności i podszedł bliżej. Usiadł na łóżku obok swego kochanka, który zarzucił sobie na ramiona jeden z jego swetrów. Łagodnie złapał Castiela za ramię i ścisnął lekko.  
\- Hej…

Cas zerknął w górę, gdy Dean wszedł do pokoju. Twarz miał obojętną, ale w oczach widać mu było zmartwienie. Próbował okiełznać swój strach, że nie uda im się tego naprawić. Ale lęk minął, gdy Dean ścisnął go za ramię. Castiel wypuścił powietrze, które nieświadomie wstrzymywał, z dźwiękiem podobnym do śmiechu. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wciągnął Deana na łóżko i pocałował go miękko i powoli. Gdy ich usta się złączyły, zamknął oczy, i ponownie było tak, jakby całowali się pierwszy raz. Przeleciały iskry i całe jego ciało na to zareagowało, oddech przyspieszył i serce mu waliło, jakby chciało uciec mu z piersi. Castiel wplótł palce we włosy Deana i przyciągnął mężczyznę bliżej, aż wreszcie leżeli razem na łóżku. Castiel przesunął się tak, by leżeć na Deanie.  
Cas niechętnie przerwał ten pierwszy pocałunek i odsunął się tylko na tyle, by spojrzeć mężowi w oczy, które lśniły nawet w ciemnym pokoju.  
\- Kocham cię, Deanie Winchester, i to już od jakiegoś czasu. I w najbliższej przyszłości nie zamierzam przestać.  
\- W najbliższej przyszłości? – spytał Dean z klasycznym, żartobliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.  
Cas przewrócił oczami i przytulił się czołem do czoła Deana.  
\- Dobra… nie planuję przestać w ogóle, jasne? Utkwiłeś ze mną…  
Dean zerwał się i pocałował Casa z niemal łkaniem. Ujął jego twarz i przytulił go mocno; Cas doskonale rozumiał tę nagłą potrzebę w jego ruchach. Minęło już tyle czasu, od kiedy z sobą byli, dotykali się, całowali, kochali. Palce mu drżały, gdy majstrował przy rozporku Deana. Zamek rozpinał się tak, jakby próbował aktywnie stanąć na drodze pragnieniu Castiela. Cas warknął i rozdarł go; w ciszy nocnej dźwięk zabrzmiał głośno, ale wtedy zdołał wsunąć rękę do spodni Deana i objąć dłonią tę twardość, zachwycając się tempem, w jakim Dean tego dokonał. Powoli zaczął poruszać ręką, wciąż szaleńczo całowany przez Deana, ale teraz towarzyszyły temu cudowne westchnienia, jęki i urwany oddech.  
\- Dean, chcę się z tobą kochać… - szepnął Cas tuż przy ustach męża i otwarł oczy prosząc nimi o pozwolenie.

I tak po prostu cała obcość między nimi, to zimne, odległe zachowanie znikło. Cas go dotykał, a Dean wił się pod jego zręcznymi dłońmi, jakby się nic nie wydarzyło. Dean otwarł usta i zaczął oddychać głośniej, bardziej desperacko, gdy Cas doprowadzał go do pełnej erekcji, gdy wodził kciukiem po czubku fiuta i rozprowadzał zbierającą się tam wilgoć. Dean pozwalał mu to przez jakiś czas ciągnąć, po czym złapał go za nadgarstek, zatrzymuje na chwilę i obrócił tak, że wreszcie siedział na kochanku. Pociemniałymi, przymkniętymi oczami patrzył na unoszącą się pierś męża, wciąż za bardzo ubraną. Dean szybko pozbył się swojej koszuli i przy okazji spodni, a potem skupił się na zdjęciu reszty ciuchów z ciała kochanka. Spodnie od dresu i koszulka do spania dołączyły do sterty ubrań na podłodze obok łóżka i Dean pochylił się, by jeszcze raz pocałować Casa, powoli, namiętnie. Jego ręce błądziły po ciele Castiela zatrzymując się na krótko przy sutkach, po czym wkręciły się w ciemne włosy na jego lędźwiach. Będą musieli porozmawiać o tym, co się wydarzyło tydzień wcześniej i o tym, jak sobie z tą sytuacją poradzić w przyszłości, ale teraz potrzebowali tego, potrzebowali siebie nawzajem, bezpieczeństwa wynikającego z wzajemnej bliskości. Dean opuścił się w dół całując brzuch Castiela, zanurzając mu język w pępku, wreszcie przesunął językiem po całej długości fiuta Castiela.  
Castiel dygotał pod rękami Deana, z każdym calem odkrywanej skóry dostawał coraz silniejszej gęsiej skórki. Gdy tylko był nagi, zamierzał ponownie przejąć kontrolę, ale Dean popchnął go z powrotem na łóżko i znowu się całowali, więc Cas nie mógł się skarżyć.  
Piękne usta Deana obrabiały jego ciało i Cas jęknął powoli zamykając oczy i po prostu ciesząc się tym doznaniem. Każdy dotyk przypominał mu, jak bardzo Deanowi zależało, jaki był idealny i jak bardzo Cas go kochał. Ale gorący język na fiucie przypomniał mu, jaki Dean był w TYM dobry, więc sapnął zaskoczony.  
\- Och… kurwa, Dean…  
Zarumienił się, gdy Dean tylko zachichotał i objął go w całości, jednym ruchem biorąc go do ust aż do podstawy. Casowi rwał się oddech, a biodra prężyły się w górę, co dławiło męża, ale Dean przycisnął jego ciało z powrotem do materaca sprawiając, że Castiel zaszlochał. Gdy Dean wciąż nad nim pracował, oddech Casa przyspieszył. Z ust rwały mu się jęki, gdy Dean przesuwał językiem po czubku lub lekko przyciskał go od dołu fiuta, zanim znowu opuścił się w dół.  
\- Tak dobrze, Dean… t-tak dobrze… - Cas opuścił rękę, zaplątał ją we włosy Deana i lekko pociągnął. Czując ukłucie bólu mężczyzna stęknął i na moment odsłonił zęby warcząc lekko.  
\- Lubimy na ostro?  
\- Może... – szepnął Castiel i podciągnął Deana z powrotem do góry, aby pocałować go ponownie, wyginając biodra w stronę męża. Ich fiuty starły się ze sobą, a jego własny zwilżył brzuch Deana.

Dean uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, podążył za milczącym rozkazem Casa i całował go dopóty, dopóki obaj nie wiedzieli, gdzie była góra, a gdzie dół. Rozdzielili się z jękiem i żaden nie umiał określić, od kogo to wyszło. I żadnego to nie obchodziło. Dean sięgnął przez ciało kochanka, otwarł szufladę i wyciągnął prezerwatywę. Rozdarł paczuszkę zębami i pochylił się, by powoli nasunąć ją na fiuta męża, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając z Castiela wzroku.  
Dziwnie się to robiło po tak długiej przerwie – żaden z nich nie zapomniał, co zrobić, by ten drugi zaczął krzyczeć, ale istniał w nich lęk, że coś mogliby zrobić źle, że niewłaściwym ruchem czy słowem zniszczyliby atmosferę. Dean znowu się pochylił, by pocałować Castiela; całował go czule i delikatnie skubał zębami miękkie, ciepłe ciało.  
Kiedy się odsunął, usta Castiela poczerwieniały i nabrzmiały. Dean uwielbiał widok swego męża gapiącego się tak, jakby on, Dean, był jedyną ważną rzeczą w życiu.   
\- To było za długo – powiedział Dean i oblizał usta, przyjmując taki wyraz twarzy, jak Castiel, z odrobiną smutku w oczach. – Tęskniłem za tobą… Cas, wróć do domu.

Castiel mógł jedynie potaknąć, bo z emocji ściskało go w gardle, i pocałował Deana ponownie. Obrócił ich tak, że Dean leżał na plecach, i wziął z nocnego stolika lubrykant. Pocałował Deana i powoli zaczął go otwierać, najpierw jednym palcem, potem dwoma. Rozsunął je i przestał słysząc sapnięcie Deana, ale zaraz był przynaglany, by kontynuować.  
Cas wsuwał i wysuwał palce naciskając ten punkt wewnątrz ciała Deana, który sprawiał, że mężczyzna dyszał, że krzyczał w nocy. Widząc to Cas się uśmiechnął i robił to od nowa i od nowa, aż Dean stał się tylko bezwładną, dyszącą pod nim masą.  
Dopiero, gdy tkwił już trzema palcami w środku, Dean nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Zadygotał i ledwo słyszalnie szepnął „Teraz”. Castiel nawilżył się i podniósł Deana do pozycji siedzącej, ignorując lekko zmieszany wyraz jego twarzy. Usiedli razem na łóżku w pozycji lotosu, Dean na kolanach Casa z nogami otaczającymi mu talię. Cas powoli poprowadził Deana w dół i obaj się zatrzymali, kiedy główka penisa musnęła wejście Deana.  
Patrząc mężowi w oczy Dean oblizał usta i leciutko kiwnął głową, co Casowi wystarczyło za pozwolenie. Powoli ściągnął biodra młodszego mężczyzny w dół, jęknął i opuścił głowę na pierś Deana, gdy mięśnie ustąpiły, a on wsunął się w ciasny, mokry żar. Castiel dyszał z ustami przy spoconej skórze Deana, wodził dłońmi po plecach męża i łapał go za ramiona. Ponownie ściągnął go w dół i jęknął z rozkoszy, gdy Dean ześlizgnął się aż do samego końca.  
\- Dean, taki jesteś ciasny… - szepnął Castiel patrząc mężowi w oczy. Złapał Deana za kark i pocałował go, po czym powoli zaczął kołysać biodrami, swoją drugą dłonią na biodrach Deana zachęcając go, by i on się ruszył.

Dla Deana ruszanie się nie powinno było być trudne, zważywszy, że był na górze i miał pełną kontrolę nad kończynami. Ale widzieć i słyszeć Castiela pod sobą, pożerającego go wzrokiem, ustami, głosem pieszczącym mu skórę niczym piórkiem – to wszystko powoli, ale skutecznie doprowadzało Deana do szaleństwa. Odwzajemniał pocałunki, niezdarnie, z otwartymi ustami, mocno zaciskając oczy i sapiąc po każdym powolnym, rytmicznym pchnięciu Casa. Potrzebował około pięciu minut, by znaleźć w sobie siły i wreszcie samemu się ruszyć, z przeciągłym jękiem odpychając się w górę i ponownie opadając w dół. Było mu cudownie, że znowu czuł Casa w sobie; przyzwyczaił się do tego w trakcie trwania ich związku zamiast cenić to jak cud, jakim było – że spotkali się, zaczęli ten dziwny, popieprzony związek i skończyli jako kochankowie, para, małżeństwo. Dean westchnął i otwarł oczy. Nie był to ich najintensywniejszy stosunek, nie był też najdłuższy czy najbardziej egzotyczny – ale jedno spojrzenie w oczy kochanka posłało Deana na szczyt, pozwalając mu dygotać z pragnienia, gdy orgazm przelewał się przez niego. Opadł na Castiela czując go wciąż w środku, ale nie będąc w stanie ruszyć żadnym mięśniem. Jakimś sposobem w ułamku sekundy Cas obrócił ich tak, że Dean leżał pod nim, i teraz z łatwością mógł się poruszać. Dean położył Casowi dłonie na plecach, drapnął lekko ciepłą, spoconą skórę i przyciągnął go bliżej, jeszcze bliżej.

Cas zadygotał czując paznokcie w plecach. Delikatny ból posłał mu dreszcze wzdłuż ciała, a włosy na chwilę stanęły dęba. Otrząsnął się z tego i ponownie mocno pchnął wewnątrz Deana, jęcząc urywanie, bo Dean wokół niego był tak cudownie ciasny. Cas opuścił głowę i pocałował Deana z całą pasją, jaką w sobie miał; każda odrobina miłości przeznaczona była tylko dla jednego mężczyzny.  
\- Dean… ja zaraz… d-aachh!!  
Castiel ukrył twarz w ramieniu Deana i po raz ostatni pchnął aż do końca. Jego biodra drgały w urywanych próbach wejścia głębiej, aby zostać tam, gdzie było jego miejsce. Jęknął cicho, gdy orgazm się oddalił, obmywszy mu umysł białym światłem i w tej chwili spychając na bok wszystko oprócz Deana.  
Moment później opadł na męża i powoli się przesunął, aż wreszcie cały jego ciężar się wygodnie rozłożył, wspierany przez Deana oraz jego własne kończyny.  
\- Kocham cię… - szepnął Castiel z ustami przy spoconej szyi Deana, a oczy miał półprzymknięte z wyczerpania.

 

Trwało to chwilę, ale wtedy Dean się uśmiechnął i poruszył powoli, aż wreszcie znalzł wygodną pozycję. Był spocony, wyczerpany i niewiarygodnie zadowolony. Uniósł dłoń i pogłaskał Castiela po twarzy, po policzkach i po gładkiej, bladej szyi. Dean oblizał usta i odezwał się.   
\- Przepraszam, że byłem takim chujem… - głos miał cichy, zmęczony, ale pełen najszczerszego żalu, spod którego aż nazbyt wyraźnie widać było ból. Cas otwarł usta, ale Dean pokręcił głową i opuścił wzrok na pierś kochanka, w trakcie przemowy unikając jego wzroku. - W niczym nie zawiniłeś… czasami… czasami po prostu życie jest do dupy i jesteś nieszczęśliwy i… nie masz nadziei i… przepraszam, że wyżyłem się na tobie…  
Zanim ośmielił się spojrzeć Casowi w oczy, Dean wziął głęboki wdech.  
Cas westchnął miękko i pocałował Deana w czoło przeczesując mu włosy palcami.  
\- W porządku, Dean… Kocham cię i to się nie zmieni… nieważne, jak bardzo mnie będziesz wkurzał…  
Wyszczerzył się i Dean poczuł ten uśmiech na swoim czole; nie mógł powstrzymać własnego uśmiechu, gdy łaskotał Casa w boki. Cas zaśmiał się głośno i odsunął, aby ułożyć się przy Deanie; obaj leżeli na plecach, ich dłonie odnalazły się automatycznie.  
\- Chciałbym, aby między nimi było inaczej… Żeby mogli być razem bez całego tego… dramatu – Cas odwrócił głowę, by popatrzeć na Deana – ale w ten sposób jest lepiej. Obaj mogą iść dalej. Może Sam pozna kogoś w college`u… wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że w tym roku kończy szkołę…  
Uśmiechnął się czule przypominając sobie niezgrabnego dzieciaka, którego poznał ledwo kilka lat temu. Casa zawsze zaskakiwało, jak bardzo Sam dorósł, zarówno dosłownie, jak i w przenośni, od czasu, kiedy go poznał.

Dean zachichotał lekko i przysunął się bliżej luźno obejmując męża ramieniem.  
\- Chyba masz rację… - wymamrotał, gdy jego myśli powędrowały do małego, osieroconego chłopczyka, nie chcącego pozostać w domu, w którym jego brat był niemile widziany. Do nastolatka, który chętnie odłożył na bok własne zmartwienia, aby brat miał się komu wypłakać. Do młodego mężczyzny, który jak na jedno życie wycierpiał już wystarczająco.  
Dean westchnął i zamknął oczy. Wciągnął zapach Castiela i przytulił go nieco mocniej.  
\- Sammy`emu nic nie będzie – powiedział i pierwszy raz od dawna Dean pomyślał, że może naprawdę ma rację.  
Sam był silny, dużo silniejszy, niż Dean był kiedykolwiek.  
I miał rodzinę, Casa i Deana, którzy zrobiliby dla niego wszystko.  
Więc tak – pomyślał Dean powoli odpływając w sen w ramionach mężczyzny swego życia – w końcu jakoś wszystko będzie dobrze.


	29. Chapter 29

Słońce świeciło jasno w dniu, w którym Samuel Winchester skończył szkołę.  
Pomimo wewnętrznego strachu i ponurej pewności nie myślał dużo o Gabrielu przez ten ostatni rok.   
Pewnie, pierwsze tygodnie czy miesiące były ciężkie. Dosłownie wszystko i wszyscy przypominali mu o tym, co stracił, każda przypadkowa para na ulicy zdawała się kpić sobie z niego swoim szczęściem. Ale Sam przetrwał. Oczywiście, że tak. I gdy się wreszcie pozbierał, a jego stopnie ponownie się poprawiły, zebrał się na odwagę, by ruszyć swoje życie z miejsca, w którym je zostawił, gdy sprawy z Gabrielem przybrały zły obrót.   
Zatem, gdy odbierał dyplom i jego oczy przeszukiwały tłum, Sam z zaskoczeniem bardziej niż rozgoryczeniem stwierdził, że nie szukał Deana czy Casa. Nie wspomniał o tym później, kiedy wcinali pizzę i świętowali, a Sam tej nocy poszedł do łóżka powtarzając sobie w kółko, że to było w porządku. Że nie miał powodu być rozczarowanym.

TRZY LATA PÓŹNIEJ

\- Poważnie, Sam, pokochasz to miejsce, i nie mogę UWIERZYĆ, że jesteśmy na wielkim otwarciu!!!  
\- Brady, skąd wiesz, że będzie fajnie, jeśli to nówka?!  
Mężczyzna, blondyn, który bardziej wyglądał na żartownisia, niż nim był, wyszczerzył się do Sama.  
\- Ponieważ prowadzi go ten sam facet, co w przypadku tego klubu w pobliżu Stanford! Tego z basenem z galaretką!  
Sam nie mógł poradzić na śmiech, wspominając, ile zabawy tam miał kilka tygodni temu, zanim Brady nie zaciągnął go przez cały kraj do Nowego Yorku, na weekendową „Wycieczkę Życia”, jak się wyraził.  
Jak na razie, tak właśnie było.  
Ten nowy bar był bardziej klubem niż barem, miał trzy piętra z parkietami tanecznymi, basen na dachu, akrobatów, którzy co wieczór dawali pokaz na linach i kołach zwisających z sufitu, oraz pyszne jedzenie. Stąd nazwa, albo tak właśnie Brady powiedział Samowi, kiedy podjechali tam taksówką i Sam szerzej otwarł oczy ujrzawszy jaskrawofioletowy neon nad głową z napisem S.A.M.  
\- Oznacza szamanko, akrobatów i melanż!... Przynajmniej taka krąży plotka!  
Sam wykrzywił się, ale kiedy czekali w kolejce, by dostać się do środka, oczy wciąż mu wracały do jasnych fioletowych liter, które tworzyły jego imię. Była to co najmniej dziwna zbieżność.

Wewnątrz klubu właściciel tańczył wokoło, przedzierając się przez tłumy szczęśliwych ludzi i ofiarując bilety na prywatną potańcówkę zaraz następnej nocy tym, którzy jego zdaniem wystarczająco dobrze się bawili.  
Wślizgnął się za bar i złapał lizaka z talerza na ladzie, wsadził sobie do ust i obserwował swe najnowsze udane przedsięwzięcie.  
S.A.M. miał być najgorętszym nowym klubem w Nowym Yorku, a gdy jego miodowe oczy spoglądały na tłum śmiejących się, szczęśliwych ludzi, bawiących się i poruszających w rytm muzyki dance sączącej się z niewiarygodnie kosztownego systemu nagłaśniania, który kazał wbudować w ściany tego miejsca, Gabriel nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
„Sam polubiłby to miejsce”, pomyślał i szczerząc się klepnął barmana w plecy.  
\- Pracuj dalej, Stevie! – powiedział i wyślizgnął się z powrotem w masę ciał. Niczym łosoś wędrował przez ścisk, pod prąd po schodach i na drugie piętro, które w charakterze balkonu okrążało cały główny parkiet, zostawiając środek otwarty dla akrobatów.  
„Sam naprawdę by polubił to miejsce”, pomyślał ponownie i westchnął, opierając się o poręcz i spoglądając w dół na ludzi. Uśmiechnął się smutno.  
Mimo iż w ciągu lat rozłąki Gabriel odniósł sukces, to nie poruszył się ani o cal do przodu z miejsca, w którym zostawił samotnego i płaczącego Sama Winchestera, prawie 4 lata temu. Sammy skończy 21 lat… nie, już skończył, poprawił się Gabriel, unosząc brew, i westchnął ponownie. Przyjaciele próbowali spiknąć go z mężczyznami, kobietami, starszymi, młodszymi… nic nie zaskoczyło i po pierwszych 6 miesiącach prób ludzie się wreszcie poddali, pozwalając Gabrielowi być po prostu… Gabrielem.  
Po tym, jak bez zająknięcia otwarł pierwsze sześć klubów, które błyskawicznie dostały się na szczyt listy „najgorętszych miejsc” w Mediolanie, Paryżu, Tokio, Los Angeles czy Miami, inwestorzy zaczęli płacić Gabrielowi ciężkie pieniądze, by tylko zaprojektował dla nich kluby, i tak narodziło się Trickery Enterprises.  
S.A.M. miał być ostatnim klubem, jaki zamierzał otworzyć z własnych środków, wiedząc, że chociaż świetnie się bawił mając swobodę na robienie wszystkiego, co chciał, to wlał w to miejsce za dużo z siebie, aby było tak zabawnie, jak chciał. Był zmęczony po 3 latach bez miejsca, które mógłby nazwać domem, podróżowania po świecie i ogólnie biegania z jednej imprezy na drugą, wciąż i wciąż od nowa.  
Gabriel pragnął domu. Pragnął miejsca, gdzie mógłby złożyć głowę, i wiedział dokładnie, gdzie chciałby ten dom mieć. Ale to nie wchodziło w grę, bo nieważne, jak bardzo tego pragnął – ramiona Sama nie były miejscem, do którego mógł przypełznąć z powrotem.  
Nie ponownie.  
Gabriel odpędził łzy, które nieproszone napłynęły mu do oczu, i pociągnął nosem. Uśmiechnął się trochę za mocno do przechodzącej obok pary, gdy przecierał sobie twarz. Chryste, nie myślał o Samie od… cóż… wielu dni… ale wciąż. Gabe, to nie jest czas, by się rozklejać! – złajał sam siebie, po czym wziął kolejnego lizaka z pobliskiej miski, wsadził do ust i ponownie wtopił w tłum, jak na dobrego właściciela klubu przystało.

Sam z trudem powstrzymał Brady`ego od wepchnięcia go do klubu, skoro tylko minęli ochronę. Gdy dotarli do głównego parkietu, Sam wreszcie załapał, o co chodziło z tym miejscem. Absolutnie zapierało dech w piersi swoim wysokim sklepieniem; sposobem, w jaki różne piętra wiły się wokół otwartej przestrzeni w środku dla akrobatów; tym, jak światła migotliwie odbijały się w ścianach oraz w czarnej powierzchni barów. Brady puścił jego dłoń i swoją objął Sama za szyję, po czym przyciągnął go do siebie w krótkim, ale gorącym pocałunku. Sam zachichotał, a gdy się rozdzielili, przekrzywił głowę i żartobliwie tsknął z dezaprobatą.  
Przedzierali się przez tłum, aż wreszcie dotarli do miejsc siedzących na drugim piętrze. Kiedy Brady ruszył do baru, by przynieść im drinki, Sam podszedł do poręczy i pozwolił spojrzeniu błądzić po setkach ludzi poniżej i powyżej i wokół niego. Nieoczekiwanie poczuł się okropnie samotny i nie mógł za bardzo wskazać, co wywołało w nim to uczucie. Wziął głęboki wdech, na chwilę zamknął oczy, po czym odwrócił się, by poszukać Brady`ego. Potknął się do tyłu, kiedy zderzył się z jakimś facetem, i przepraszająco uniósł ręce.  
\- Przepraszam, koleś, nie widziałem ci-  
To niemożliwe. Po prostu niemożliwe.  
Przez chwilę Sam miał wrażenie, że śnił jeden z tych koszmarów, które kazały mu wierzyć w świat bez bólu i bez rozterek sercowych gorszych od przypadkowej zazdrości. Mrugnął ponownie, ale Gabriel wciąż tam stał, spoglądał na niego z zaskoczeniem, niedowierzaniem i odrobiną strachu.  
\- Chyba sobie jaja robisz… Gabe, co ty tu porabiasz?

Ze wszystkich klubów we wszystkich krajach na świecie, do których mógłby wejść Samuel Winchester ze swoim chłopakiem… on wybrał najnowszy klub Gabriela, i to ten, który był praktycznie świątynią ku jego czci, począwszy od basenu na dachu, na ukrytej kręgielni tylko dla pracowników i wybranych VIP-ów skończywszy. Nazwa tego miejsca brzmiała S.A.M., powiedzmy to sobie głośno i wyraźnie, i nie miało to nic wspólnego z szamankiem, akrobatami czy cholernym melanżem… To był tylko Gabriel, chory z miłości i ze złamanym sercem po wszystkich tych latach, przelewający swą tęsknotę w coś pożytecznego… Tak, aby przynajmniej na chwilę uczynić ból pięknym.  
Ale oto był on, w swej przerażająco wysokiej i jeszcze przystojniejszej chwale… ze swoim chłopakiem. Gabriel w tym momencie mógł przysiąc, że coś w nim umarło ponownie na widok Sama całującego się z tym drugim mężczyzną, ale nie mógł być pewnym, że jęk bólu naprawdę pochodził od niego, dopóki Sam nie wyrwał go z odurzenia wpadając na niego i wymawiając jego imię. To brzmiało niebiańsko, Sam ponownie wypowiadający jego imię, chociaż ton miał nieco oskarżycielski.  
Gabriel czuł, że w ustach ma watę, o wiele za suchą, w takiej ilości, że można by nią wypchać kilka poduszek. Uśmiechnął się niepewnie i rozłożył ręce na boki gestem pokazując wielką imprezę toczącą się wokół nich. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na napiętą atmosferę między dwoma mężczyznami, stojącymi jak słupy w świecie nieustannego ruchu.  
\- Witaj w moim klubie, Sammy…  
W jego uśmiechu widać było napięcie, i niemal zbyt łatwo dało się zobaczyć, jak maska się obsuwa, zanim Gabriel wziął dwie próbówki od przechodzącej kelnerki, zawierające w sobie niebieski i fioletowy płyn o niebezpiecznie smakowitym zapachu. - Chcesz jedną? Potrzebna mi taka… a może dwadzieścia.  
Opróżnił obie i odstawił je na tackę, po czym gestem pokazał kelnerce, że mogła iść, i odwrócił się do Sama. Gabriel nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc powiedział jedyne, co mu naprawdę przyszło do głowy.  
\- Co słychać, Sammy? Kopę lat…

Sam niepewnie wziął próbówkę i luźno chwycił obserwując, jak drugi mężczyzna wychyla swoje. Nie mógł teraz pić, nie, jeśli Gabriel był tutaj, tylko kilka stóp od niego, do tego przystojniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek. Sam przełknął i opuścił rękę, niezdolny oderwać wzroku od stojącego przed nim mężczyzny.  
\- Twoim klubie? – spytał wreszcie głosem pełnym niedowierzania, nawet jeśli to zaczynało mieć sens. Pokręcił głową, wzrok miał nadal skupiony na Gabrielu, który wyglądał na niepewnego, zakłopotanego i równie samotnego, jak Sam się czuł.  
\- To… jest twój klub…  
Oczywiście. Sam powoli pokiwał głową, wreszcie ponownie pozwalając spojrzeniu włóczyć się po wystroju klubu. To miało sens, w jakiś dziwny, popieprzony sposób wszystko tutaj miało sens. Oblał się rumieńcem zaledwie na myśl o tym, że ktoś nazwał coś na jego cześć, a do tego akurat klub taneczny. Odchrząknął, zanim odezwał się ponownie, głos miał już nieco spokojniejszy i bardziej pod kontrolą, niż przedtem.  
\- Ja… czuję się dobrze – powiedział i chociaż mogła to być prawda godzinę czy dwie temu, w tym konkretnym momencie było to czyste kłamstwo.  
Sam nie był szczęśliwy. Jakoś mu się wiodło przez ostatnie trzy lata. Był w stanie to ciągnąć, jakoś to przetrwać. Ale teraz stał tutaj i ponownie patrzył w te złote oczy, i czuł, jak wzbierają w nim emocje, jak bardzo tęsknił za tym mężczyzną, za ich rozmowami, za tym, jak on na niego patrzył – jakby Sam był dla niego całym światem.  
\- Dostałem się do Stanford… studia prawnicze… mój- urwał szukając przez chwilę odpowiednich słów, bo naprawdę, tego, co robili on i Brady, nie dało się łatwo wyjaśnić. - Brady mnie tu zaciągnął… myślał, że będzie to niezła okazja na podryw…

Gabriel gapił się na Sama, mając nadzieję, że jego twarz nie zdradza podziwu i grozy, jaki odczuwał patrząc na Sammy`ego, teraz prawdopodobnie tylko Sama. Nie było już chłopaka, którego znał. Umięśniony, wysoki, o szerokich ramionach i podobny do boga mężczyzna mógłby unieść Gabriela jedną ręką i rzucić nim jak szmacianą lalką. Jeśli Sam już przedtem miał nad nim przewagę wzrostu, teraz ta przewaga jeszcze się powiększyła, teraz było to dobre 10 cali i lekko licząc 50-60 funtów czystych mięśni. Gabriel przełknął ciężko pragnąc, by jego durne ciało nie reagowało, choć już zaczęło.  
Ledwo usłyszał, co mówił Sam, ale wyłapał Stanford i imię „Brady”… to musiał być chłopak Sama. Gabe uśmiechnął się i starał się z całych sił, aby do uśmiechu przedostało się tylko szczęście.  
\- Stanford?! Wow! To naprawdę nieźle, Sam, brawo! Na którym roku teraz jesteś?  
Praktycznie wrzeszczał, gdy muzyka ich omiatała, a łupiący rytm wstrząsał podłogą, na której stali. Gabriel skrzywił się i pokręcił głową pokazując sobie na uszy. Powiedział bezgłośnie „Nic nie słyszę”, po czym kciukiem pokazał boczne drzwi, na których widniał napis „Wyjście”.  
Gabriel przedarł się przez tłum oglądając się przez ramię, aby upewnić się, że Sam za nim idzie, po czym otwarł drzwi i wszedł do środka. Była to tylko awaryjna klatka schodowa prowadząca w górę na dach albo na dół na parter i na zewnątrz. Drzwi zamykały się automatycznie, ale Gabriel miał klucz, więc się nie martwił. W nagłej ciszy otaczającego ich zimnego betonu brakowało im dudniącej muzyki dobiegającej niewyraźnie zza drzwi, jakby znaleźli się o cały świat z dala od klubu.  
\- Przepraszam, nic nie mogłem usłyszeć… Stanford, co? To… nie mogę powiedzieć, Sam, że jestem zaskoczony, zawsze byłeś bystry.  
Wyszczerzył się do Sama i niemal swobodnie oparł się o betonową ścianę za sobą. Naprawdę, potrzebował tego, by się nie przewrócić albo nie odlecieć, bo samo ponowne bycie tak blisko Sama sprawiało, że wszystko w Gabrielu rozpływało się w kałużę pełnego miłości lukru. Sam wciąż był taki wspaniały, a Gabriel tak bardzo pragnął zobaczyć jego uśmiech, że aż bolało. Dlaczego Sam się do niego nie uśmiechnął? Czy… czy wciąż go nienawidził?

Dziwnie było robić to ponownie, być samemu z Gabrielem, patrzeć na niego, słuchać go. Nawet, jeśli drzwi tłumiły muzykę, Sam nie mógł się skoncentrować na słowach Gabe`a. Jego oczy intensywnie podążały za ruchem warg mężczyzny.  
\- Tak… - powiedział cicho, gdy wreszcie udało mu się spojrzeć Gabrielowi w oczy. – Cóż, to interesujący przedmiot… zważywszy, że przez długi czas musiałem się martwić o prawo…  
Szukał czegoś w oczach Gabriela i kiedy to znalazł, usta wygięły mu się w uśmiechu. To coś było małe i ostrożne, ale było. I nie mylił się – w oczach Gabriela lśniła odrobina łobuzerstwa, coś tak znajomego, tak boleśnie intymnego, że Sam z trudnością przełknął szloch ulgi. Przygryzł dolną wargę, ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę i Sam nie za bardzo pamiętał, jak oddychać. Zamknął oczy i odwrócił się, by wędrować wzrokiem po otoczeniu. Miasto nocą lśniło i migotało milionami świateł. Sam wziął głęboki wdech i odwrócił się ponownie, oparł o barierkę i znowu zaczął mówić.  
\- Ale spójrz na siebie – odnoszący sukcesy właściciel klubu, co? – Sam uśmiechnął się znowu, ale tym razem w oczach miał smutek, rozczarowanie i niemal zapomniany ból. – Masz to, czego zawsze pragnąłeś… Gabriel, cieszę się w twoim imieniu.

Uśmiech Gabriela zbladł i mężczyzna zmarszczył się lekko, ściągając usta.  
\- Taa… n-nie wszystko, Sam, czego pragnąłem… ale przynajmniej mam zajęcie – Gabe uśmiechnął się powściągliwie i zerknął na Sama. Odchrząknął i pozwolił, by uśmiech mu się nieco poszerzył. - Przepraszam, że, um, bez pytania wykorzystałem twoje imię. Nie… nie byłem pewien, czy mnie wciąż nienawidzisz, czy nie… ale dla tego klubu miałem taki pomysł… wykorzystałem to, co jak myślałem, byś polubił, więc, hmm, zrozumiem, jeśli jesteś wkurzony.  
Znowu się niepewnie uśmiechnął i potarł sobie kark gapiąc się na Sama ponownie. Chryste, ten dzieciak… nie, mężczyzna… Sam jest już mężczyzną… był taki wysoki. Każdy cal sprawiał, że Gabriel dostawał gęsiej skórki, a brzuchu czuł narastającą potrzebę. Boże, chciał się wspiąć na Sama jak na jakieś drzewo. Gabriel przełknął z wysiłkiem i modlił się, by ciemne otoczenie wystarczyło, aby ukryć erekcję.

Sam westchnął, potem pokręcił lekko głową i zachichotał.  
\- Gabriel, nigdy cię nie nienawidziłem – powiedział cicho i spokojnie, ale szczerze. – Choć nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że byłem dość wkurzony - wzruszył ramionami i popatrzył na Gabriela, który zdawał się robić coraz bardziej skrępowany. - Kochałem cię. Chciałem, byśmy się pobrali… ale nawet po wszystkim, co przeszliśmy, ty nie mogłeś mi dać tego, czego pragnąłem.  
Umilkł znowu, niepewny, jak kontynuować. Wciąż go bolało myślenie o tamtej nocy, o tym, jak Gabriel go odrzucił, jak jego słowa niczym noże wbiły się w serce Sama i zostawiły go pustego, zrozpaczonego i złamanego nie do naprawienia.

Gabriel przygryzł dolną wargę, potem spojrzał w dół na swoje buty i zmarszczył brwi. Sam zasługiwał na prawdę, był już wystarczająco dorosły, by to zrozumieć.  
\- Ja nie… Sam, ja cię nie odrzuciłem… - Gabriel przełknął z trudem i ciągnął, choć gardło miał suche. – Nie mogłem cię poślubić, bo szef próbował mnie zmusić szantażem, abym z nim sypiał… a tego nie mogłem nam zrobić. Ja… znalazłem w końcu wyjście, ale wtedy było już za późno. Skrzywdziłem cię jeszcze jeden raz – praktycznie warknął na siebie, wyraźnie wkurzony, że kiedykolwiek skrzywdził Sama – i wiedziałem, że nie było mowy, abyś przyjął mnie z powrotem. Cas kazał mi odejść tej nocy, kiedy zamknąłeś się w pokoju… zostawić cię w spokoju i pozwolić ci dorosnąć. Więc, nawet, gdy znalazłem drogę ucieczki od mojego szefa… i stworzyłem tę firmę… - Gabriel szeroko rozłożył ręce wskazując na klub, a oczy płonęły mu emocjami, gdy patrzył na Sama. Głos mu ścichł i może raz w życiu pasował do jego postaci. – Nie mogłem wrócić i poprosić cię o kolejną szansę. Nie zasługiwałem na nią. A ty, Sam, zasługujesz na szczęście… - Gabe uśmiechnął się z trudem i pokazał w stronę klubu, wskazując mężczyznę, z którym Sam przyszedł, Brady`ego. – I… wygląda na to, że je znalazłeś… ja… cieszę się w twoim imieniu, Sam. Naprawdę na to zasługujesz.  
Gabriel czuł, że serce znowu mu pęka; nawet po całym tym czasie osobno wystarczyło pięć minut w obecności Sama Winchestera i miał wrażenie, że czas nie minął. Jakby to było zaledwie wczoraj, kiedy to tulił Sama w ramionach i mówił mu, że go kocha. I jak bardzo chciał to powiedzieć teraz, nawet, jeśli to tak kurewsko bolało.

Gdy Gabriel przestał mówić, opowiadać prawdę o powodach, jakie doprowadziły do tamtej okropnej nocy prawie 4 lata temu, Sam przez chwilę milczał. Kiedy spojrzał ponownie w duże, proszące oczy Gabriela, nie mógł powstrzymać krótkiego, pozbawionego rozbawienia śmiechu.  
\- Kurwa… dlaczego-… dlaczego to wszystko jest tak kurewsko skomplikowane?!  
Pokręcił głową, odsunął się od poręczy i zrobił dwa kroki w stronę drugiego mężczyzny, patrząc na niego z czułością. Odezwał się ponownie, a głos miał silny i znaczący.  
\- Nie jestem – powiedział, a gdy Gabriel zdawał się nie nadążać, dodał – Szczęśliwy. To znaczy… myślę, że jest mi dobrze… lubię to, co robię, lubię teraz moje życie… ale nie jestem szczęśliwy.  
Oblizał usta i odczekał kilka chwil, zanim był w stanie kontynuować.  
\- Brady to mój przyjaciel. Jesteśmy tylko… cóż… jestem na miejscu, gdy czuje się samotny i na odwrót. To… - pokazał w stronę wciąż odbywającej się wewnątrz imprezy – to nasza wycieczka. Mógłbym spędzić całą noc na zewnątrz na rozmowie z tobą, a on by prawdopodobnie nawet nie zauważył. Najprawdopodobniej już dał mojego drinka innemu facetowi lub sam go wypił.  
Uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową szukając wzroku Gabriela.  
\- W tej chwili… w moim życiu nie ma nikogo specjalnego…

Gabriel gapił się na Sama, a serce waliło mu szybko, jak skrzydła kolibra. Ponownie oblizał wyschnięte usta.  
\- Sam… ja… - Gabriel zmarszczył się i potem lekko wzruszył ramionami, krzywiąc się na myśl o tym, jak kiepsko zabrzmią jego słowa – przepraszam… za wszystko. Tak łatwo można sobie było na wszystko pozwolić… ja tylko… pomyślałem, że zasługujesz na szansę, by dorosnąć, odnaleźć siebie… może zakochać się w kimś, kto nie byłby… - Gabriel przez chwilę wyglądał na nieco zagubionego i gapił się na podłogę, wreszcie westchnął - …mną…  
Mężczyzna znowu wzruszył ramionami i popatrzył na Sama krzyżując ramiona na piersi, niemal kuląc się w sobie.  
\- Dla mnie, Sam… nigdy nie było nikogo innego.  
Gabriel uśmiechnął się miękko do Sama koślawą imitacją szczęścia, którą tak łatwo było przejrzeć, że to aż się robiło żałosne. Nie był naprawdę szczęśliwy od ostatniego razu, kiedy on i Sam byli razem. A teraz, kiedy wiedział, że Sam go nie nienawidzi i nie jest z nikim związany? Ech, do diabła… po co dłużej kłamać?  
\- Nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać, i wiem, że głupio jest mówić ci o tym po tych wszystkich latach i tym, co przeze mnie przeszedłeś… ale… Sammy, ja cię nie mogę okłamywać.  
Ksywka nieświadomie wymknęła się Gabrielowi z ust, całą tę tyradę wygłosił do stóp Sama unosząc obronnie ramiona niemal do uszu. Kiedy jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział, rzucił Samowi niepewne spojrzenie, nie wiedząc, jak on na to zareaguje.

„Sammy”  
Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio ktoś oprócz Deana tak go nazwał i mówiąc zwyczajnie, to się nie liczyło. Bo teraz był Gabriel. Jego usta wypowiadały to imię z taką nadzieją, czułością i miłością, że Sama coś ścisnęło w piersi. Zrobił jeszcze krok bliżej, w ustach miał sucho, a w głowie kłębiły mu się myśli, począwszy od „to szaleństwo” do „po prostu to, kurwa, zrób”. Więc ostatecznie nie było wielką niespodzianką, że Sam zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, osaczył mniejszego mężczyznę pod betonową ścianą i położył mu dłoń na policzku. Drżał mimo swego doświadczenia, pomimo przewagi wzrostu i własnego zdenerwowania Gabriela.  
\- Teraz cię pocałuję – powiedział i gdyby została mu w mózgu jakaś spójna myśl, byłby się zastanawiał, jakim cudem miał tak spokojny głos.  
Zamknął oczy i wtedy ich usta spotkały się pierwszy raz od czterech lat, pierwszy raz bez nieustannej obawy przed przyłapaniem, przed wpakowaniem obu w poważne kłopoty. I było niesamowicie. To nie miało sensu; do licha, to była chyba najgłupsza rzecz pod słońcem, spiknąć się z eks-kochankiem po tak długim czasie i do tego po mniej więcej 10 minutach rozmowy. Ale wszystko pachniało, smakowało i było właściwe, a Sam się teraz nie miał siły przejąć tym, co myśleli inni. Wiedział tylko, że Gabriel się niemal rozpuszczał w tym pocałunku, że jego ręce wylądowały mu na ramionach, a palce wbiły się w ciepłe ciało. Sam nie mógł powstrzymać niskiego jęku i przysunął się bliżej; otwarł usta, by całować Gabriela głębiej.

Gabriel czuł się w tej chwili, jakby świat się na niego walił. Usta Sama całowały jego usta; silne, wielkie słonie Sama przyciskały go do szorstkich cegieł. Solidna ściana i siła Sama to były jedyne rzeczy, które trzymały go prosto, bo pod dotykiem ust i palców młodszego mężczyzny Gabriel się dosłownie roztapiał.  
\- Sammy… - wysapał, gdy rozdzielili się dla nabrania tchu; usta łaskotały mu i pulsuowały od tego, czego nie zaznały od lat. Gabriel, będąc bardzo zmysłowym stworzeniem, próbował iść dalej, próbował uprawiać seks z innymi. Ale każda jedna osoba była niewłaściwa, a każdy przeżyty orgazm wydawał się płaski i zimny, jeśli to nie z Samem dzielił łóżko. Przez ostatnie trzy lata jedyną osobą dotykającą Gabriela był… Gabriel. A teraz nieoczekiwanie Sam tu był i trzymał go tak, jakby był on czymś cennym. Gabriel miał wręcz ochotę szlochać z ulgi; skóra, w miejscach, w których dotykał jej Sam, płonęła mu w cudowny sposób.  
\- Proszę, Sammy… Nie dbam o to, jeśli to będzie wszystko, co dostanę… po prostu proszę, proszę, weź mnie… - Gabriel objął Sama za szyję i pocałował go ponownie, z desperacją i potrzebą wyraźnie widoczną w sile tego pocałunku, jego pasji i gorączkowości. – Proszę, Sam…  
Czekał już tak długo, że miał wrażenie, iż jeśli w ciągu następnych pięciu sekund nie przykryje go ciało Sama, to oszaleje. Nigdy się tego nie spodziewał, ale skoro już się to działo, zamierzał wykorzystać każdą chwilę, którą Sam miał ochotę mu dać – potrzebował tego, musiał zapamiętać to wszystko na wypadek, gdyby to był ostatni raz, kiedy go widzi… W razie, gdyby mężczyzna obudził się następnego dnia rano i zdał sobie sprawę, że jednak tak naprawdę Gabriela nie chce.  
Gabriel przywarł do wysokiego ciała Sama niczym ośmiornica, kołysał się, ocierał biodrami o Sama. Zakwilił cicho, a Sam jęknął i przycisnął Gabriela ponownie do ściany. Nogi drugiego mężczyzny oplatały Sama w talii, a on z łatwością podtrzymywał jego ciężar; dalej się całowali i kołysali, ręce szaleńczo błądziły wszędzie, wplatały się we włosy i łapały materiał, by zatracić się w tej chwili, która nadchodziła tak długo.

Przez kilka zdyszanych chwil były tylko dłonie i usta, szaleńcze ruchy i biodra ocierające się o siebie. Sam czuł, że unosił się w powietrzu. Zrobił krok w tył i manewrował nimi wokół, aż wreszcie zdołał ułożyć Gabriela na podłodze, tak pięknie go rozkładając, że na moment dech mu zaparło. Klęknął nad nim z oczami ciemnymi od pożądania, dłońmi powiódł po ciele Gabriela i niecierpliwie wyrwał mu koszulę ze spodni. Odetchnął ciężko, kiedy ujrzał tors mężczyzny już pozbawiony cienkiego kawałka materiału; księżyc i światła miasta rzucały cienie na jego nagą pierś.  
\- Nie pozwolę ci znowu mnie zostawić, zrozumiano? – wydyszał opierając ręce po obu stronach głowy Gabriela, a na twarzy miał wyraz bólu, miłości i strachu.  
Gabe otwarł usta, ale nie dobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Sam pochylił się i pocałował go ponownie, tym razem powoli, i byłoby niemal niewinnie, gdyby te ręce nie wędrowały po ciele Gabriela, prześlizgując się po miękkich krzywiznach i szczupłych mięśniach, aby wreszcie dotrzeć do oczywistego wybrzuszenia w spodniach. Sam uśmiechnął czując, jak pierś mu się ściskała z oczekiwania i pragnienia, a jego palce zamknęły się na erekcji drugiego mężczyzny i głaskały go przez materiał spodni. Gabriel aż pisnął pod tym gwałtownym dotykiem. Sam schylił się i musnął ustami ucho mężczyzny.  
\- Gabriel, czekałem na to za długo…

\- Jezu Chryste, Sammy… - sapnął Gabriel prężąc się pod dotykiem. Pragnął być pierwszym dla Sama, być jego wszystkim… ale na widok Sama teraz, lata później i z oczywistym doświadczeniem, jakaś jego część zdała sobie sprawę, że to też nie było najgorsze. Sam ruszał się i zachowywał w inny sposób, bardziej pewny siebie, i Gabriel potrzebował chwili, by w ogóle pojąć, że to był ten sam Sammy, który przejechał pociągiem pół Kalifornii, aby go zobaczyć w ramach buntu przeciw bratu.  
Ten Sam rządził absolutnie; surowa siła i potrzeba prowadziły jego ręce, gdy rozbierał Gabriela. Nie było żadnej metody w tym, jak Sam odpiął Gabrielowi pasek i potem szarpnął zamek w dół. Guzik odskoczył, jakby bał się stanąć na drodze pragnieniu mężczyzny. Gabe wreszcie wyrwał się z transu i zorientował się, że był dużo bardziej goły, niż Sam, co było niedopuszczalne. Gabriel sięgnął do koszuli Sama, zdarł mu ją przez głowę i nagle ujrzał ogromne połacie złotej, opalonej skóry, w świetle księżyca zabarwionej na niebiesko. Zaparło mu dech i ponownie cicho wymamrotał „Jezu Chryste, Sammy”, ale tym razem z całkowicie innych powodów.  
Jego Sam był piękny, piękniejszy, niż wszystkie sny i fantazje Gabriela razem wzięte. W ciągu całego minionego czasu nie byłby w stanie przygotować się na tę chwilę, w której Sam, w swej potężnej animalistycznej chwale, zawisł nad nim i uśmiechnął się wręcz dziko. Na ten widok Gabriel nie mógł powstrzymać krótkiego śmiechu, i przyciągnął Sama do siebie, do kolejnego głodnego pocałunku.  
Krew szumiała mu w uszach, dźwięki dobiegające z klubu i z miasta powoli nikły, aż wreszcie słyszał tylko bicie swego serca i ich złączone oddechy, chrapliwe i płytkie, podczas gdy obaj próbowali zdjąć z siebie nawzajem ostatnie obraźliwe resztki ubrań. Posadzka, na której leżeli, była szorstka i zimna, ale Sam jakoś dał radę ułożyć ich ubrania tak, żeby obaj się na nich zmieścili. Kiedy jednak skrzywił się czując, jak twardo mu się klęczy, Gabriel podarł się na łokciach i przekrzywił głowę.  
\- Jest tu jeszcze kantyna dla personelu, gdybyś wolał tam iść?  
Gabriel nie był pewien, czy któryś z nich mógłby czekać tak długo, aby do niej dotrzeć, ale stwierdził, że powinien coś zaproponować w razie, gdyby Sam wolał przeżyć ich pierwszy raz w jakimś mniej zimnym i otwartym miejscu. On sam jednak się tym zachwycał. Zimne powietrze szczypało mu skórę, a światło księżyca sprawiało, że orzechowe oczy Sama lśniły wewnętrznym ogniem. Wydawał się dzięki temu jeszcze groźniejszy i bardziej zaborczy, z wdziękiem drapieżnika przesuwając się po ciele Gabriela. Gabe przełknął z trudem, gdy potężne dłonie Sama objęły go w talii, a kciuki zaczęły gładzić mu biodra. Jego własne, mniejsze i bledsze dłonie prześlizgnęły się w górę po przedramionach Sama i zacisnęły tam, by zakotwiczyć się w tej chwili, by pozwolić mu zapamiętać każdy szczegół.

Sam przez chwilę rozważał ofertę Gabriela, ale potem stanowczo pokręcił głową.  
\- Wątpię, byśmy zaszli tak daleko – sapnął, oblizał zbyt suche usta i odsunął sobie pasmo włosów z twarzy. – Mogę wziąć cię tutaj albo na parkiecie. Twoja decyzja.  
Gapili się na siebie przez kilka sekund, aż wreszcie Gabriel parsknął śmiechem, a Sam opadł na niego, by scałować mu uśmiech z ust. Kiedy się wreszcie rozdzielili, Sam podniósł się, rozpiął spodnie i szybko pozbył się kłopotliwej części garderoby. Czuł na sobie wzrok Gabriela, bo miał na sobie tylko szorty; ich biel niemal lśniła w mroku nocy. Sam ponownie zwilżył usta, tym razem bardziej rozważnie, niemal zmysłowo, a jego palce wsunęły się pod gumkę szortów i ściągnęły je w dół, cudownie powoli, aż wreszcie mógł z nich wyjść. W mgnieniu oka ponownie legł na Gabrielu i zaczął ocierać się miednicą o mniejszego mężczyznę, otrzymując w odpowiedzi niski, pełen aprobaty pomruk. Schylił się i polizał Gabrielowi szyję, powiódł językiem po grubej żyle prowadzącej od obojczyka aż do szczęki, a kiedy wgryzł się mężczyźnie w ucho i poczuł, jak on dygotał, nie mógł dłużej ukrywać swego podniecenia. Fiut mu pulsował, a krew szaleńczo krążyła w całym ciele. To było za długo. Zbyt, kurwa, długo.  
Odsunął się nieco i zagapił na Gabriela rozwartymi w pożądaniu oczami, łapiąc go za gumkę jego szortów, ostatnią rozdzielającą ich część ubrania. W tej chwili nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby coś się stało, począwszy od alarmu przeciwpożarowego na Deanie kopiącym drzwi skończywszy. Sam spodziewał się dosłownie wszystkiego.  
Zatem, gdy nic się nie wydarzyło, a wokół słychać było tylko odgłosy miasta i płytki oddech Gabriela, Sam wypuścił głośno powietrze, a na twarzy rozlał mu się uśmiech.  
\- Gabe – powiedział, a głos wypełniła mu nagła czułość; palce mu drżały, gdy wodził nimi po twarzy kochanka – Gabe, ja… kurwa, ja wciąż cię kocham…  
Sam zaszlochał z ulgą i na chwilę musiał zamknąć oczy i po prostu oddychać. Kiedy je otwarł, Gabriel wciąż tam był i patrzył na niego z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy. Sam wziął kolejny głęboki wdech i pocałował go jeszcze raz. Oparł się o niego czołem i po prostu go wdychał.  
\- Gabriel, pozwól mi się z tobą kochać… proszę…

Kiedy z ust Sama padły te słowa, Gabriel uświadomił sobie, jaki był napięty nie słysząc ich w czasie, gdy wyznawał własne uczucia. Jego ciało pod Samem odprężyło się całkowicie, najdrobniejsze mięśnie twarzy się rozluźniły. Uśmiechnął się, potaknął i objął Sama za szyję. Całowali się znowu, ledwo mogąc to robić, bo żaden nie był w stanie przestać się uśmiechać na wystarczająco długo.  
\- Ja nie… Sam… ja nic nie mam…  
Gabriel wyglądał na zmartwionego, ale Sam tylko pokręcił głową i z tylnej kieszeni dżinsów wyciągnął małą saszetkę lubrykantu i prezerwatywę. Gabriel uniósł brew, a Sam wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Mówiłem ci… Brady-  
\- Dobra, w porządku… Ja nie… po prostu chodź tu, Sammy…  
Gabriel naprawdę nie chciał słyszeć o Samie z kimś innym, nawet jeśli z tych doświadczeń miał czerpać korzyści. Sama wizja mężczyzny z kimś innym sprawiała, że ściskało go w piersi, że trudno mu było oddychać, i to nie w taki dobry sposób, jaki wywoływała miłość do Sama. Uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał młodszego mężczyznę po bokach, lekko wodząc paznokciami po mięśniach i kościach; na jego ciele nie było nawet odrobiny tłuszczu.  
\- Do diabła, Sammy… biegasz na siłownię, co?  
Spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu Sam, wystarczyło, by Gabriel zaczął praktycznie chichotać. Ale umilkł i uśmiechnął się, podparł na łokciach, wreszcie zaś klęknął i posłał Sama na plecy, na ich prowizoryczny koc.  
\- Pozwól mi…  
Gabriel przesunął się po rozwalonym ciele Sama, dłonie powędrowały po muskularnych udach mężczyzny i zatrzymały się na biodrach. Za nimi podążyły jego usta. Westchnienie Sama było dla Gabriela jedynym wymaganym pozwoleniem i w kilka chwil mężczyzna objął ustami jego fiuta, liżąc i ssąc z całych sił. Na początku było ciężko; usta Gabriela odwykły od zaciskania się na czymś tak grubym, ale dał radę. Było jak z jazdą na rowerze – wkrótce wrócił do swojej dawnej prędkości. Oddychał jednocześnie ruszając głową, wędrując w górę i w dół po fiucie Sama i biorąc go niemal do nasady. Gabriel jęknął nisko, bo Sam wspaniale smakował, i cudowny był fakt, że wreszcie mógł to zrobić nie ponosząc konsekwencji prawnych.

Gdy Gabriel wziął go do ust, Sam tak silnie odrzucił głowę do tyłu, że bez ubrań pod nimi z pewnością doznałby wstrząsu. Jęknął przeciągle, a dłonie opadły mu na barki Gabriela. Wodził nimi po torsie drugiego mężczyzny, który wciąż go ssał i lizał, wydając przy tym tak cudownie nieprzyzwoite dźwięki, że Sam mógł się tylko rumienić. Wplótł palce w długie ciemnoblond włosy Gabriela i delikatnie pociągnął, sugerując inny, szybszy rytm. Wkrótce Samowi zabrakło słów; wił się pod starszym mężczyzną i jęczał niekontrolowanie, gdy język Gabriela wędrował po dolnej stronie jego fiuta, po dziurce na czubku, a kiedy jego zęby delikatnie zadrapały całą długość, Sam był dość pewny, że krzyknął z rozkoszy. Jego ręce, wcześniej miękkie i czułe, teraz złapały Gabriela za ramiona, podciągnęły go w górę i Sam mógł pocałować kochanka, śledzić własny smak, gdy wsunął mu się do ust.  
\- Potrzebuję cię… teraz… - dosłownie warknął i sekundy później klęczał między szeroko rozsuniętymi nogami Gabriela, opuszczając głowę tak, by koniuszkiem języka przesunąć po wejściu mężczyzny.  
Drżenie całego ciała i zdumione sapnięcie było wszystkim, czego Sam potrzebował, by kontynuować. Rozsunął dłońmi pośladki Gabriela i wsunął w niego język tak głęboko, jak to było możliwe.

Całe ciało Gabriela stężało i zadygotało pod dłońmi Sama. Po ostrym sapnięciu i okrzyku „Kurwa, Sammy!” Sam zachichotał i zanurkował głębiej, przytrzymując mężczyznę w otwarciu. Gabriel wręcz rzucał się pod działaniami Sama; jego ciało, po latach przerwy, było do tego całkowicie nieprzyzwyczajone. Jasne, robił sobie dobrze niezliczoną ilość razy, rżnął się palcami i wibratorami cały czas myśląc o Samie… ale to było coś innego. To były usta Sama i jego język rozpychające go, otwierające w najsłodszy możliwy sposób. Gabriel załkał, kiedy Sam wysunął język. Wyprężył się i uniósł biodra, aby ustawić się lepiej. Złapał się pod kolana i uniósł je do góry i na boki, a spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu Sam, razem z pełnym uśmieszkiem, wystarczyło, by Gabriel zadrżał z pragnienia.  
\- Sammy… proszę… p-potrzebuję tego… potrzebuję ciebie…  
Sam jęknął i uwolnił jedną dłoń, by położyć ją na ustach Gabriela. Starszy mężczyzna natychmiast się do niej przyssał, liżąc palce Sama, dopóki nie zaczęły ociekać śliną. Sam uśmiechnął się i lekko przygryzł wnętrze uda Gabriela, na co ten sapnął i wypuścił palce z ust. Młodszy cofnął rękę i jednym palcem okrążył ciasne wejście, które najpierw obrabiał językiem, po czym wsunął go w Gabriela. Ciało starszego mężczyzny napięło się na chwilę. Potem Gabriel wypuścił powietrze i ponownie rozluźnił się pod Samem, bezwolny i gotowy.

 

Słysząc drżący głos Gabriela Sam nie był pewien, jakim cudem w ogóle zdołał robić sobie dobrze bez niego. W porównaniu do uczuć, jakie wzbudzał w nim ten mężczyzna, wszystkie jego poprzednie erotyczne eskapady wydawały się ponure, bez życia i nudne. Sam wsunął palec głębiej, aż wreszcie tkwił w kochanku po knykieć. Znieruchomiał na chwilę całując łagodnie wnętrze uda Gabriela, w górę aż do miejsca, gdzie noga łączyła się z biodrem, i ciepłym oddechem omiatał jego cieknącego fiuta. Zgiął palec wysuwając go powoli, niemal całkowicie z ciała Gabriela, po czym dodał kolejny. Gabe dyszał pod nim, zamykając z drżeniem oczy, i otwarł je gwałtownie, kiedy Sam powtórzył ruch dwoma palcami. Ciągle całował erekcję Gabriela, przysunął usta do czubka, po czym wziął go do środka i lekko zaczął ssać. Potrzebował trzech palców i mniej niż pięciu minut. Wtedy Gabriel złapał go za nadgarstek i popatrzył na niego błagalnie, niemal z cierpieniem. Sam odsunął się, powoli wyciągnął palce z ciała kochanka i sięgnął po prezerwatywę i lubrykant. Wycisnął sporą ilość chłodnego żelu na dłoń i nawilżył się, po czym rozsmarował trochę więcej wokół wejścia Gabriela, chichocząc, gdy starszy mężczyzna cicho zasyczał.  
Opuścił się jeszcze raz i delikatnie pocałował Gabriela, patrząc mu w oczy. Nie dało się tego uniknąć – Sam był zdenerwowany. Robił to wcześniej wielokrotnie i był zarówno dawcą, jak i biorcą. Ale to był Gabriel, mężczyzna, w którym był zakochany przez ostatnie, do licha, siedem lat. Więc kiedy Sam się ustawił i czule rozłożył Gabrielowi nogi, nie umiał ukryć poruszenia, obawy, że zrobi coś źle, że spieprzy coś, co mogło być ostatnią szansą naprawienia wszystkiego między nimi.  
\- Gotów? – spytał, ale nawet bez słów obaj wiedzieli, że Gabriel był gotów.  
Wobec tego Sam przełknął zdenerwowanie i ruszył naprzód. Czubek jego fiuta wdarł się w Gabriela; pochłonęła go gorąca, wilgotna ciasnota. Nie zdołał powstrzymać niskiego stęknięcia, od którego całe ciało zadrżało mu z pragnienia; i nie mając szansy się powstrzymać wpychał się dalej, głębiej, zamiast starać się wsuwać powoli. Dopiero, gdy znalazł się całkowicie wewnątrz, Sam ośmielił się odetchnąć i spojrzeć Gabrielowi w oczy, pełne oczekiwania i zmartwienia.

Gabriel mocno zacisnął oczy i odetchnął płytko i drżąco, walcząc ze swoim ciałem, by się poddało i odprężyło. Gdy Sam wsunął się w niego tak od razu, Gabe poczuł pieczenie. Był dużo większy od trzech palców, nawet, jeśli te trzy palce należały do niego. Gabriel otwarł oczy, w których migotały łzy, ale pokręcił głową na widok szoku i zmartwienia na twarzy Sama i sięgnął po niego, by go pocałować.  
Całowali się przez kilka długich chwil; Sam próbował złagodzić pieczenie rozpraszając Gabriela i gładząc mu boki, a wreszcie ściskając tyłek. Wkrótce Gabriel kołysał biodrami i cicho jęczał przy ustach Sama, a kiedy obaj otwarli oczy, w oczach starszego mężczyzny zamiast łez błyszczała powoli rosnąca potrzeba. Jego ciało w najlepszy możliwy sposób reagowało na żar ciała Sama i jego najście.  
\- W porządku, Sam… d-dalej…  
Sam się ruszył. Wycofał się powoli; tak cudownie powoli, że jęknęli jednocześnie. Gabriel złapał się ubrań pod sobą, a Sam zamknął oczy próbując się skupić.  
\- S-Sammy… - wydyszał Gabriel, gdy coś, czego już od zbyt dawna nie poczuł od prawdziwego mężczyzny, naparło na niego od środka; główka fiuta Sama musnęła mu prostatę. Na widok uśmiechu młodszego mężczyzny Gabriel oblał się rumieńcem, wymamrotał „Zamknij się” i sam się uśmiechnął, po czym całe napięcie znikło i znów byli tylko oni, uśmiechnięci i gapiący się na siebie z przytłaczającym uczuciem zachwytu.  
Po wielu trudnych latach znaleźli drogę tutaj, wyznaczając własne ścieżki poprzez związki i prace, poprzez szkołę i długie samotne noce. Znaleźli drogę do siebie nawzajem, a kiedy Gabriel zakołysał biodrami i sapnął „Rusz się, Sam, proszę!”, Sam nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Zaczął pchać mocno i długo, aż mniejsze ciało Gabriela zadrgało i starszy mężczyzna krzyknął w noc.

Sam uprawiał seks, nawet, mówiąc wprost, dużo seksu w czasie minionych czterech lat – ale nic nie mogło równać się z tym. Było między nimi to… zaufanie, ta znajomość, intymność, jakiej Sam nigdy wcześniej z nikim nie doświadczył. Przez kilka sekund był pewny, że posunął się za daleko, że skrzywdził i odstraszył Gabriela – a wtedy drugi mężczyzna przyciągnął go bliżej, zachęcił go, by przyspieszył, by poszedł na całość i Sam nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł się taki wolny. Oparł się na łokciach, podczas gdy jego biodra wciąż wbijały się w chętne ciało Gabriela. Długo tak nie mógł wytrzymać, nie, jeśli Gabriel był taki uległy, leżąc pod nim i wydając tak cudowne dźwięki, że to niemal bolało. Sam był całkiem pewien, że gdyby teraz ktoś otworzył drzwi i ich przyłapał, żaden z nich by się nie przejął, bo w tym konkretnym momencie wszystko było idealne. Wysunął się niemal całkowicie, po czym wsunął ponownie tak mocno, że biodra Gabriela poderwały się z podłogi.  
\- Boże… Gabe… taki ciasny… - sapnął Sam i wiedział, że gada bez ładu i składu, ale po prostu nie umiał myśleć normalnie.

Pchnięcia Sama zyskały na szybkości i sile, a Gabriel naprawdę zawył; odrzucił głowę do tyłu, usta miał otwarte, całe jego ciało dygotało.  
\- Och… Chryste, Sammy… p-proszę… tak… BOŻE!  
To było coś wspaniałego, lepszego niż którakolwiek z jego zabawek, którykolwiek z partnerów w minionych latach. Sam był żywą, oddychającą doskonałością i Gabriel musiał go mieć, musiał doświadczyć tego pieprzonego majestatu, jakim był Samuel Winchester wbijający go w posadzkę w najlepszym znaczeniu tego słowa.  
\- Sam!  
Gabriel uniósł biodra wciągając Sama głębiej, ale to było za mało. Sam wysunął się nieco i uniósł drugiemu mężczyźnie nogi tak, że kolana niemal dotykały uszu, po czym dalej się w niego wbijał. Gabriel krzyknął zduszonym głosem, ale po chwili Sam pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go, zmieniając krzyk w niski jęk.

W tym momencie Sam miał niewiele więcej do zrobienia poza trzymaniem Gabriela i wsuwaniem się w niego. Czuł, jak po każdym pchnięciu mężczyzna zaciskał się wokół niego coraz silniej. Ta ciasnota, to tarcie, Gabriel krzyczący z rozkoszy – to wszystko sprawiało, iż Sam zastanawiał się, czy będzie w stanie dużo dłużej wytrzymać. Wbił się w niego ponownie, fiut wślizgnął się w ciało na całą długość i w tej chwili Sam sobie uświadomił, że nie da rady. Było za dużo, zbyt intensywnie, zbyt potrzebnie i szczerze mówiąc nawet go nie obchodziło, że był tak blisko.  
Przeszli przez zbyt wiele, wystarczająco długo czekali i cierpieli. Nadszedł czas, by się uwolnić, by zamknąć oczy i po prostu być. Więc Sam wysunął się, tym razem wolniej, i przygryzł wargi słysząc zaskoczony jęk Gabriela po nagłym spowolnieniu ruchów. A kiedy pchnął ponownie i czubek fiuta musnął Gabrielowi prostatę – jeśli rozkoszne jęki mogły na coś wskazywać – zrobił właśnie to. Uwolnił się. Orgazm uderzył go jako pierwszego, i uderzył silnie. Dygotał nad swoim kochankiem, a z tyłu głowy wybuchały mu fajerwerki bieli. Po kilku sekundach załamały się pod nim nogi i Sam padł częściowo na Gabriela, a częściowo na twardą posadzkę. Podłoga była szokująco zimna i młodszy mężczyzna syknął, gdy dotknęła jego rozgrzanej skóry, ale on miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Gabriel jeszcze nie doszedł.  
Zatem resztkami sił Sam podniósł się na łokciach i obsunął w dół, całując Gabriela po brzuchu, po czym objął ustami jego erekcję. Jęknął cicho i zaczął ssać; czuł, jak biodra mężczyzny drgały pod nim. Odsunął się, zlizał wilgoć ze swych różowych ust i spojrzał w przymglone pożądaniem oczy Gabriela.  
\- Dalej, Gabe. Rżnij moje usta.

Gabriel nie miał pojęcia, kto nauczył Sama tak się pieprzyć, ale gdy ten wbijał się niego stękając i drżąc, Gabrielowi przyszła do głowy myśl „Powinienem dać temu komuś medal”.  
Wtedy Sam doszedł wewnątrz niego i Gabe zatracił się w pięknie tych wspaniałych mięśni, napiętych i dygoczących, podczas gdy młodszy mężczyzna trzymał się wewnątrz Gabriela i dyszał nabrzmiałymi ustami jego imię. Gabriel niemal wtedy doszedł na sam ten widok, ale Sam niemal zemdlał i wyrwał go gwałtownie z przeżywanej rozkoszy, która ustąpiła zmartwieniu o młodszego mężczyznę.  
Jednak ten wir emocji nie zatrzymał się tutaj, bo Sam niemal natychmiast wysunął się z niego i klęknął mu między nogami, otaczając jego fiuta ciasnym, wilgotnym gorącem. Gabriel krzyknął zszokowany i rzucił biodrami, a wtedy Sam się odezwał. Nieprzyzwoite, wręcz grzeszne słowa spłynęły mu z ust i Gabriel mógł tylko złapać mu głowę i pchnąć ją na swego fiuta, gwałtownymi drgnięciami narzucając mu rytm.  
To nie trwało długo, zaledwie kilka głębokich pchnięć w usta Sama; wtedy ciało Gabriela napięło się, a on krzyknął „Sammy!”, odrzucił głowę i złapał Sama za włosy. Doszedł wystarczająco mocno, by ujrzeć gwiazdy i galaktyki; pod wielkimi dłońmi młodszego mężczyzny jego ciało wygięło się w łuk. Gabriel wrócił do rzeczywistości dysząc ciężko.  
\- Kurwa… Sam…

Sam nie mógł oderwać wzroku od widoku pod sobą. Gabriel przepadł tak bardzo, że niemal bolała świadomość, iż obaj już skończyli, że ich pierwszy raz po tylu latach czekania przeszedł tak pospiesznie. Ale widok dygoczącego ciała Gabriela, drgającego pod zdolnym językiem Sama, widok twarzy wykrzywionej w czystej rozkoszy był najbardziej erotyczną rzeczą, jaką Sam kiedykolwiek widział. Odsunął się chwilę później, wciąż czując smak Gabriela na języku, i jeszcze raz liznął wrażliwy czubek, od czego Gabriel pod nim się zatrząsł. Uniósł się nieco i oblizał usta, po czym oparł się na łokciach obok swego kochanka, popatrzył na jego spoconą, zaczerwienioną twarz i uśmiechnął się prawdziwym szczerym uśmiechem, nareszcie, po całym tym czasie.  
\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć…  
Nie planował mówić tego głośno, ale mu to nie przeszkadzało. W końcu była to prawda. Te kilka ostatnich minut wydawały się być jak sen, zważywszy, że właśnie spotkali się po trzech latach rozłąki, sfrustrowani i samotni. Sam westchnął i pochylił się całując Gabriela w czoło, potem w nasadę nosa i wreszcie łagodnie w usta. Kiedy kilka minut później się rozdzielili, obaj byli zdyszani, a Sam zachichotał na widok Gabriela z zamkniętymi oczami i głową uniesioną w górę, by jeszcze raz pochwycić jego usta. Kiedy Gabe ponownie otwarł oczy, przez długą chwilę patrzyli na siebie i uśmiechali się miękko.   
Sam położył się znowu i ułożył głowę na ramieniu Gabriela, wdychając piżmowy zapach seksu, powietrza o północy i Gabe`a, Gabe`a, Gabe`a. Znalazł cienkie, kręcone włosy na piersi Gabriela i przeczesał je palcami, a gdy się odezwał, poczuł, jak jego głos przechodził wibracjami przez całe ciało kochanka.  
\- Nie chcę cię opuszczać… nigdy więcej…  
Gabriel objął ramieniem plecy Sama i spojrzał w górę, na światła klubu omiatające atramentową czerń nocnego nieba. Uśmiechął się miękko i wyciągnął głowę, by popatrzeć na Sama.  
\- Więc nie opuszczaj.  
Kiedy Sam usiadł i popatrzył na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem, Gabriel uniósł się na łokciu, a drugą ręką wziął dłoń Sama i splótł z nim palce. Jego własne niemal zginęły pomiędzy palcami młodszego mężczyzny.  
\- Jestem właścicielem swojej firmy… Mogę robić, co chcę… więc, jeśli od tej pory zapragnę brać zlecenia jedynie w Kalifornii… to mogę to zrobić.  
Gabriel wyszczerzył się i przyciągnął dłoń Sama do swoich ust, by ucałować mu knykcie.  
\- Dzieciaku, oddałbym wszystko na świecie, by z tobą być… kochałem cię od czasu, gdy nie było mi wolno, i będę cię kochał jeszcze długo po tym, gdy się mną znudzisz. I chyba niemożliwe jest w tym momencie, bym przestał.  
Uśmiech mu złagodniał i mężczyzna puścił rękę Sama, by uszczypnąć go w nos.  
\- Kochać cię to dla mnie jak oddychać, oglądać porno czy jeść za dużo cukierków… po prostu przychodzi mi naturalnie. Więc… myślisz, że masz u siebie miejsce dla mnie i mojego psa… czy może powinienem kupić nam dom?  
Dla Gabriela wszystko było jasne. Sam go pragnął. On zawsze pragnął Sama, prawdę mówiąc nigdy nie przestał… i teraz nic go nie powstrzyma, aby to dostać.  
Nic.

Tej nocy Sam Winchester nie tracił dużo czasu na myślenie czy rozważanie wszystkich „za” i „przeciw” tej decyzji. Opuścili klub w pośpiechu, Sam tylko na chwilę pospieszył do Brady`ego i dał mu znać, że będzie on musiał samotnie wracać do Stanford, po czym pospieszył za Gabrielem do jego samochodu. Ledwo dojechali na miejsce bez spowodowania wypadku, bo Sam był bardzo zainteresowany tym, by ponownie dobrać się Gabrielowi do portek.  
Sześć tygodni później Sam wreszcie zamknął kopniakiem drzwi furgonetki od przeprowadzek i zaniósł w ramionach duże pudło oznakowane „CD”. Pot spływał mu po karku aż na tors i wsiąkał w biały materiał. Gabriel opierał się o framugę swojego – ich – mieszkania i uśmiechał się milcząco.  
\- Co? – wydusił z siebie Sam przeciskając się obok swego kochanka – chłopaka – i odstawił pudło na podłogę obok z grubsza 20 innych. Jak na kogoś, kto się okropnie dużo w ciągu minionych 5 lat przeprowadzał, Gabriel najwyraźniej posiadał masę rzeczy. Pies biegał Samowi wokół nóg i mężczyzna klęknął, by go pogłaskać, przy okazji patrząc na Gabriela.  
\- Nic… po prostu lubię ten widok, to wszystko…  
Sam wyszczerzył się nawet nie próbując ukryć rumieńca wpełzającego mu na policzki. Wstał i przygryzł wargi osaczając mniejszego mężczyznę przy futrynie.  
\- Cóż, zgadnij, twardogłowy – od teraz będziesz to widywał każdego dnia. Więc idziecie czy nie? Pizza stygnie.  
Sam prychnął i pokręcił głową, gdy jego starszy brat zniknął z drzwi prowadzących do salonu, skąd się do nich wykrzywiał. Usłyszał, jak Castiel zachichotał ustawiając talerze i sztućce na ich nowym, drewnianym stole, i mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak jego szwagier mocno objął Deana, pocałował go w skroń i szepnął uspokajające słowa; jak usta Deana drgały w niewielkim uśmiechu, którego nie trudził się ukrywać.  
Pomimo obaw o reakcje rodziny wszystko poszło lepiej niż dobrze. Do licha, kiedy Sam wyjaśnił, co się stało, Dean nawet lekko objął Gabriela witając go ponownie w rodzinie. Oczywiście później odciągnął go na bok i oznajmił, że jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek skrzywdzi Sama, to on, Dean, osobiście go posoli i spali żywcem. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, by Gabriel nie rozumiał czy planował ponownie wywinąć swemu chłopakowi głupi numer.  
Byli szczęśliwi.   
To było niemal trochę za dużo, pomyślał Sam obserwując Gabriela, który zaśmiał się lekko i mrugnął do niego, zanim opuścił salon.  
Siedem lat temu spotkał bystrego, zabawnego i niewiarygodnie utalentowanego mężczyznę, mężczyznę z pasją, z oczami jak miód i z tym specjalnym błyskiem, który zdołał rozpalić młodego Sama i wzbudzić w nim potężną, uzależniającą miłość.  
Teraz, siedem lat i nieskończenie wiele rozczarowań później, obaj dojrzeli. Spędzili wystarczająco dużo czasu osobno, by zdać sobie sprawę, że to, co mieli, co zawsze mieli, warte było zachowania, warte było czekania.  
Sam uśmiechnął się do siebie, wytarł pot z czoła i rozejrzał wokół. Zajmie kilka dni, może nawet tydzień, uprzątnięcie tego chaosu, by znaleźć miejsce dla wszystkich rzeczy Gabriela w ich domu. Ale gdy jego oczy błądziły po ścianach salonu i przylgnęły do ostatniej strony kalendarza, obietnicy, jaką kiedyś złożył mu Gabriel, Sam stwierdził, że wszystko będzie dobrze.  
W końcu czym było siedem dni w porównaniu do siedmiu lat?


End file.
